Take Me Home
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: “I was enchanted to meet you.” Sequel to I Coulda Been Your Cellmate (LESS THAN 15 CHAPTERS LEFT!)
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the long awaited sequel to I Coulda Been Your Cellmate. It starts right where we left off but literally three days later. This story is 45 chapters long so you won't have to worry about it being too long._**

 ** _So enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes Jones walked down the stairs slowly. She was more and more tired lately. She reached the bottom level and walked towards the kitchen for a drink.

She reached the kitchen and stopped briefly in surprise. "Hey!"

"Hey." Her sister, Marcy looked up from what she was doing.

"What are you doing in here?" She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Making dinner."

Mercedes frowned and looked at the clock on the microwave. "It's three o'clock!"

"I know. I hope by the time she gets here, it'll be ready."

"Who?"

"Ellen."

Mercedes grew excited. "You're making dinner for Ellen?!"

"Why do you have to ruin stuff?" Marcy looked at her.

"Where are your hormones?! Be happy you're getting romantic!"

"Romantic?" Marcy wrinkled her nose.

Mercedes pouted. "Why can't you just do this for me?!"

Marcy's eyes widened in horror. "Anna! Anna!"

"Why are you calling Annie?!" Mercedes stopped crying and put her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm not about to deal with you. Better get Anna or Puck to care about your mood swings."

"I am _not_ having a mood swing!"

"Get out."

"No!" Mercedes stomped a foot.

"You can't stay here and bug me to death."

"I'm not! I'm sorry, okay! I just want to be with you!"

Marcy's lip curled. "Why'd you say it like that? You've been with me for two fucking years."

"Stop cursing. The twins could hear you." Mercedes chastised.

"They're upstairs with Mal."

"Ooh! What are they doing?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

Mercedes poked Marcy. "Stop it. Your baby's gonna come out cursing."

"At least she'll have a colorful vocabulary."

"My baby's not going to know what curse words are." Mercedes smiled brightly.

"Not with Pucker Up as her daddy she will." Marcy snorted.

Mercedes poked her again. "Stop talking about my man! You know it confounds him when you call him that!"

"It ain't my fault he's easily confounded." Marcy sassed.

"You confound him! He's never met anyone like you."

"Has any of them?" Marcy teased.

"Not ever."

Marcy laughed. "Are you going to help me or just stand there looking at me?"

"I didn't want to intrude!" Mercedes leaned on the counter of the island. "What are you making?"

"Nothing is cohesive. It's just a bunch of stuff I've wanted while locked up." Marcy shrugged. "I'm making Cheesy Baked Ziti, Seven Layer Salad, Twice Baked Potato Casserole, Broccoli Salad, steak and Cheddar Biscuits with a Berry Sangria."

"Wow! All of that sounds so good! I want that!"

"I'm making Chocolate Dipped Pretzel Sandwiches, Chocolate Dipped Raspberries, Smoothie Pops, Baked Apples and a crumble for dessert."

"Why are you making so many different things?"

"I told you. It's what I've wanted. I also want Chinese but I think Shrimp Fried Rice might be a little much."

"No, it isn't!" Mercedes insisted. "I miss Chinese food so much! Ooh! Can I come to your romantic dinner?!"

"It's not romantic!"

"Then I can come!" Mercedes smiled.

"*!" Marcy rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can come!"

"Yay! Can Annie? And maybe Noah? Please?"

"I swear!"

"Please?! I haven't seen him yet! He was with his grandmother this weekend."

"You'll see him soon enough if Daddy them get their way."

Mercedes pouted. "I know. I mean I'd love to marry Noah but just because I'm pregnant? So mean."

Marcy lifted a shoulder.

"But you telling Daddy no? He fussed all weekend and this morning long. You know when he comes home from work, he's going to keep arguing."

"I'm not getting married. I don't care what that man says."

"You know we're going to get married. Daddy's not going to let this go again. You got lucky that we got locked up so he couldn't make you go through with it."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "To tell the truth, I wouldn't mind getting married. Maybe it's the hormones but being with Mal sounds good."

"Yay!" Mercedes hugged a disgruntled Marcy. "You're going to marry Mal!"

"Not yet I'm not." Marcy pushed her away.

"You're going to put Daddy through his paces?"

"Well duh. Plus I want Elle."

"You want Ellen? But you can't have her anymore."

"Says you. I'm going to have her."

"So you want to get three-way married?" Mercedes was confused.

"I suppose."

"I want to get three-way married!"

"You copy cat!"

"You have the best ideas." She sulked.

"Not all of them are bright." Marcy huffed.

"But come on. This is a great idea. Lucy can have both Finn and Rachel, I can have Noah and Annie and you'll finally have Mal and Ellen."

" _ **I'm not trying to change the world. I just want a boy and a girl**_."

"Who are you? Mikey?"

"No, I was saying a song lyric."

"What lyric?"

"You know the song. I just twisted it."

"You're nothing if not creative."

"That's a lie." Marcy giggled.

"Giggling Marcy is back." Mercedes hugged her. "I'm going to call the others and invite them to dinner. I'll help you cook."

"Invite what others?"

"Just our siblings and their spouses."

"I guess we should get to work."

"Yup!"

"So how'd you feel doing work with the tutor today?"

Mercedes groaned. "I miss people!"

 ** _cell_**

Mike opened the door to the Joneses. "We should probably call and see where they are."

"Call is right!" Tina gaped. "This house is huge! They're probably lost!"

Puck frowned. "This isn't a house. It's an apartment building."

"This is the biggest house I've ever seen." Finn's eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

"Really?" Quinn tried to look at it through his eyes.

"Yes!" Rachel twirled around in the large foyer. "How many bedrooms are there?!"

"Thirty plus." Mal said. "Plus staff quarters."

"Thirty bedrooms?!" Ellen was floored.

"How many bathrooms?!" Finn was right behind her.

"Near forty." Mike tried to mentally count.

"Exactly how big is this house?" Puck demanded.

"Um… I forget how many square feet but it sits on fifteen acres."

Mal checked his new cell phone. "Marce and Mercy are coming. We can give you a tour if you want."

"That would be amazing!" Rachel whispered loudly.

"Why are you whispering?" Quinn asked.

"It's like a museum in here."

"I can see that." The Chang brothers nodded in unison.

"How loaded are you people?" Puck wanted to know.

"That's very rude, Puck!" Rachel blushed.

"Well I wanna know!"

Finn facepalmed and shook his head. "We can't just ask. We have to drop hints."

"Oh yeah. You right."

"Guys?!" Rachel stomped a foot.

"You made it!" Mercedes shouted as she, Marcy and Anna walked in from the kitchen.

"Mama! Kick! Mini Mama! If you could buy an island, wink once." Puck said.

"What the fuck?" Marcy stared at him like he was a new species of animal.

"He wants to know how much money we have." Mike said flatly.

"We're worth more than Zeus."

"People say that…" Tina gave her a look. "But I haven't seen them with these kinds of houses."

"It's just a house." Marcy shrugged lightly.

The others stared at her like she lied. "Just a house?!"

"It is." Mal supported.

"I want a tour! Can we have a tour of this magnificent house please?" Tina begged.

"Let's start upstairs." Marcy pointed to the steps.

Ellen went to her and took her hand. "Mal said that was your car he picked me up in. Is it true?"

"Travis? Yeah." Marcy started up the steps.

"I've never seen a car like that."

"I know. He's one of a kind. I built him by myself and he's the only car like him on the planet."

"You built a car?" Puck didn't believe it.

"Daddy is a engine head." Mercedes explained. "He loves anything to do with cars and he taught us how to work on them. When we learned all we could, he bought us car skeletons and we had to build our own cars from the tires up."

"Holy fuck! Really?!"

"Yep."

"Did you all get a car?!"

"Yes." Quinn nodded. "Marcy, Mikey and Marc finished theirs and treat them like they're people, Laura sold hers for charity and Maddie is still working on hers. Mal, Mercy and I aren't done either, even though Mal never started."

"Shut up, Lucy Cab-!"

"Mal!" Quinn cut him off. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Don't let a pregnant chick kill you. It ain't a good look." Marcy drawled.

"Humph!" Mal sulked.

"What kind of cars do you all have?" Finn asked in the silence. "Kurt's dad is a mechanic and he owns the biggest body shop in the area."

"He told me." Mercedes said. "I have a Caddilac."

"I have a PT Cruiser." Quinn tried to calm down.

"I have a Packard." Mal was still upset at not being able to pick at Quinn.

"What's your car, Marcy? Mike?" Rachel asked.

"Mine's a Lincoln towncar." Marcy said as they reached the third floor.

"I have a Buick." Mike put his hands in his pockets.

"What about your siblings?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Marc has a Rolls Royce."

"Maddie has a Jeep. One of the open ones from the 90s." Marcy added. "Laura had a Chrysler."

"Wow!" Puck was impressed. "You have great cars. I saw that Lincoln and Mike's Buick and they sweet as hell."

"Thanks, kid."

"So how're the rooms up here? Guests?" Tina looked around. "Why are all the doors painted?"

"Because that's how they're decorated on the inside. My favorite color is green so my room is painted green, including my doors."

"How many doors do you have?!"

"Four."

"Why do you have four doors?" Ellen asked.

"My bathroom has French double doors and the closet is one and this is one. Four." Marcy touched the wood.

"Mine is opposite." Mercedes touched her own door. "My bath has one door while my closet is double."

"You both have bathrooms in your bedrooms?!" Tina loved it.

"I usually don't let people in here but come look." Marcy opened her door.

They all crowded around and the outsiders marveled at the room. For one, it was bigger than each of their rooms by half! More than actually.

The walls were white with green ivy, leaves and flowers drawn. Her floors were marble except for the raised window seat platform, which had green carpet. The seat itself was green with pillows and stuffed animals piled on it. The only other thing on the platform was a set up keyboard.

Bookcases were lined up on nearly every wall with a few built in bookcases. They were filled with books and music except for the spaces that held art supplies. Decorative mugs held pens, paintbrushes and pencils. A shelf even held a spot for sharpies and a bleacher style holder for colored pens.

That shelf was by a window that had an easel set up in front of it with two high backed stools. One held a tan fishing tackle box.

A deep emerald green desk was in front of another window with a comfortable black desk chair. A tall filing cabinet was next to it. On the desk was a brand new Apple computer and printer and a TV.

By the last window was a couch and two chairs with a coffee table, two end-tables and lamps. The chairs and couch were overstuffed green and white floral print while the tables were a dark chocolate brown. The lamps were round and white.

A giant four poster bed was against the wall leading to the hallway and had a green spread on it with a million pillows and stuffed animals. A night stand stood on either side in light green. The left one held a few books, a clock, a white lamp and an eyeglass case. The right one held one book, a white lamp, an eyeglass case and a few canisters of film.

Two cribs were set up by bookcases and had rainbow mobiles. Children's toys littered the floor. On the walls were paintings and pictures. They were beautifully done and were actually mostly by Marcy and Mal.

To the right were a set of French doors and a single door. The two doors were a light lily green while the closet door was a deep moss green.

"Want to see the bath or the closet?" Marcy asked.

"You have the coolest room I've ever seen!" Tina gushed.

Marcy gave a short giggle. "Thanks."

Puck picked up a toy. "So you really do have kids."

"Yup."

"Where are they?" Ellen asked.

"They're with Marc and Laura."

"They really like this TV show and not even we could pull them away from it." Mal shrugged.

"Could we see the bathroom first?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Sure." Marcy opened the double doors and they walked inside.

The room was beautiful. The walls were (the inside of an) avocado green with white trim. The floor was still marble but it was a large enough room.

The shower was on the left with enough room for five people. It was covered in brown marble and had a misted glass door. The shower-head was round and the temperature controls was one long ivory handle.

Across the space was a sink that was long enough for double sinks but only had one. The countertop was a pink, blue and butter yellow swirled into white laminate. The mirror was a giant oval.

The sink had storage under it that stored cleaning supplies. Beside the sink was a toilet. It was black porcelain and there was a box beside it with a plunger and scrubber.

The tub was at an awkward angle as it took up quite a bit of room. It was a white jet Jaccuzi tub set nearly waist high. The material surrounding it was a green tile and had plenty of room for the candles that roped it. The fixtures were black.

"What's that?" Rachel pointed to the box beside the toilet.

"It's for flushing." Marcy explained. "It's also a bidet."

"I love that!"

"What's a bidet?" Finn whispered to Puck, who shrugged hopelessly lost.

"I like the window." Ellen pointed to the window above the tub with light green curtains.

"Thanks. I like to have it open when I take baths." Marcy told her.

"Are you thinking about her in the bath now?" Puck whispered to Finn, who blushed and elbowed him.

"Where do you keep your towels?" Rachel asked.

Marcy shut the doors and a dark blue door was revealed. She opened it and the top portion was shelves while the bottom was open. Towels were on the top two shelves while hair supplies, bathing supplies and medicine were on the last. The space underneath was devoted to extra bedclothes, paper towels and bath tissue.

She shut the door and opened the double doors.

"Can we see your closet now?" Tina asked.

"Sure." Marcy led them back out into the room so they could get to the closet. She opened the door.

"No way!" Tina nearly died.

The room was very large, nearly as big as the bathroom. It was painted a dark green with black trim. It only had one window with black curtains behind a long full length mirror. The walls held rods for hangers but there was also standing racks for outfits.

She also had two black six drawer tall dressers with silver knobs in the middle of the room with a large lime green vanity with mirror and matching cafe style chair. She also had a standing jewelry case with mirror in dark cherry even though she had a jewelry boxes on her dresser.

Unlike the other two rooms, this one had dark green carpet and the ceiling held a chandelier.

"Your closet is to die for!" Tina gasped.

"You should see mine." Mercedes smirked. "I have more clothes."

"She does." Mike and Mal said in unison and it was not a compliment.

She swatted both. "Marcy's sharing her closet with Mal but I'm all alone plus I like clothes more than her. She'd run around naked all day if she could but-"

"Hell yeah!" Puck raised his hand for a high-five.

Mercedes hit his chest.

"My bad, Mama."

She gave him a look before turning to Tina. "Anyway, come see my room next."

"Yay!" Tina was excited.

They left Marcy's room and went down the hall and across it to the purple door. Mercedes threw open the door happily. "Tada!"

"Oh my goodness! I love it!" Tina clapped her hands to her face.

"Why is it purple, black and silver?" Rachel asked.

"It's our favorite colors." Quinn smiled.

The walls were purple with black trim and silver accents. The four poster bed was against a wall right next to a purple desk below a window. A purple nightstand was wedged between them. On it was a book, a water-bottle, an eyeglass case, lamp and a clock. The nightstand on the other side was bare save a lamp.

Unlike Marcy's room, Mercedes' floor was light purple carpet. She had a window-seat as well and had pillows and a couple stuffed animals on the violet seat. She had plenty of bookcases that were filled with books and music. By a large window was her couch and chairs, which were a purple stripe. Her tables were black. Her lamps were purple.

The desk held a TV and new computer and printer as well and she had the same chair as Marcy. She had cups of pens on the desk and the window next to it had a telescope in front of it. She also had a keyboard set up nearby.

"What kind of beds are these?" Finn asked. "They're so big."

"They're called the Catalina." Mercedes told him. "They're bigger than a California King."

"Wow!"

"What's this for?" Ellen asked.

"It's for music." Mercedes told her. "Every room has speakers but the bedrooms have sound systems."

"I also have a record player but it's under my bed." Marcy said.

"What are these?" Tina went to a trophy. "I saw them in Marcy's room but I couldn't read what it said. I can't read this one either."

"Our moms put us in pageants when we were younger." Quinn answered. "We won quite a few titles."

"Really?" Tina picked up the trophy. "It has a horse on it. Did you win some kind of horse?"

"We ride horses, too." Marcy smirked. "Mercy's an accomplished barreler."

"What the fuck is that?" Puck asked quietly.

Mike snickered. "We can show you old tapes."

"Good cuz I'm confused as hell."

"Lucy's a great jumper." Mercedes beamed with pride.

"Yeah but Marce is the faster racer in the world." Quinn smiled just as hard.

"Thank you, Big Sis." Marcy hugged her.

"How many trophies have you won?" Ellen asked.

"We've won quite a few. There's trophies, ribbons, sashes, tiaras and certificates."

"So what do they say?"

"This one is for fastest time in Rio. It's in Spanish." Mercedes took the trophy from Tina.

"You must be really good." Tina said.

Mercedes smiled and did a little dance to say "yes but I'm modest about it".

Tina giggled. "Let's see your closet."

"Okay." Mercedes linked their arms and pulled her to the closet. She opened the double lavender doors and flipped on the lights. It looked exactly like Marcy's except her carpet was white and her walls were a light lilac. So were her curtains at the lone window.

Her chandelier was different from Marcy's as well and she had a large squat tan dresser with a mirror and light purple vanity and chair. She even had a dressing dummy.

But she wasn't exaggerating when she said she had more clothes than Marcy. She had racks upon racks of clothes with a tonne of accessories.

"I love it!" Tina twirled around.

"Diva, you have so many…-"

"Fugly animal print?" Marcy supplied.

Rachel blushed. "No! Clothes!"

"Tell her the truth!"

Mal snickered.

"Don't be mean, Marcy." Anna chided.

"Why'd you call me mean?" Marcy pouted.

"I'm not calling you mean."

"You stop that!" Mercedes swatted Marcy's hand.

" _You're_ mean." Marcy sulked.

"Stop it!" Mercedes hugged her. "Let's go to the bathroom now."

"We should hurry up before the food gets cold."

"Ooh! You're right!" Mercedes shooed everyone from the closet and took them to the bathroom. It was much like Marcy's but had lots of purple and gold. And her toilet was white.

"What food did you make?" Mike asked Marcy.

"Don't worry. It's a lot." Marcy smirked.

"I could have a preference!"

Marcy gave him a look.

"I could!"

"But you don't." Mal muttered.

Mike glared at him.

Mal batted his lashes.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days."

Mal used Marcy's arms to hit Mike, making sure she was between them. "Ain't nobody scared of you!"

"You better be glad my little sister is between us or I'd make you disappear."

Mal stuck his tongue out.

Mike moved but Marcy put her hands on his chest. "Don't let him put you back in the hokey."

Mike pointed at him. "I hate you."

"I hate you, too!" Mal bit off.

Mike frowned. "You're lucky you're the only little brother I got."

"I'm lucky you're not the only big brother I got."

Marcy's head dropped forward. "Wouldja quit it?!"

He wrapped his arms around her. "What else do you guys want to see?"

"Well Quinn said you all have rooms here." Rachel said slowly.

"We do." Quinn took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm usually in the blue room."

"So you call them by their colors?" Ellen was shocked.

"Yeah." Mike nodded. "I'm usually in the black room."

"What all colors are there?" Finn wanted to know.

"There's the green room, the purple, the brown (which Marc and Laura are in), black, blue, pink (which used to be Laura's), red, yellow, grey, orange and white." Marcy listed. "Plus there's like three bathrooms up here."

"And this is just the third floor." Finn couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." Marcy led them out. "The attic is this way."

They stood in front of a door.

"Is it like up here or like a normal attic?" Puck asked.

"It's finished. Kinda." Mercedes shrugged. "It's not exposed or anything and it has wallpaper."

"Attics freak me out." Anna admitted.

"We don't have to go up. Let's go back down to the ground floor."

"What about the second floor?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Our parents stay on that floor. It's not that much different than this floor except they don't have color like ours."

"Oh." Rachel was satisfied with that.

They went back down all the stairs and admired all the artwork on the walls and on tables in the hallways.

They stood in the foyer again.

"Where do you want to go first?" Mercedes asked.

"What do you have?" Puck shrugged.

"Let's go to the theater first." Marcy suggested.

"You have a theater?!"

Marcy smiled before walking off. They followed behind her until they came to a great room with double doors. She pushed the brown heavy oak open to reveal a twenty seat theater with brown carpet. The chairs were black leather that reclined with cup holders. The screen stretched across the wall.

On both side walls were shelves full of movies. In the back (by the door) was a concession stand. There was candy, a popcorn machine, a drink machine, the projector and a fridge.

"Are you serious?!" Puck gaped. "This is the best room ever!"

"There's a room I'm pretty sure you're going to love." Mercedes took his arm and led him out. Down the hall, she opened a door and his eyes widened.

"You have a gym! A real gym in your house!" He looked around.

A wall of mirrors faced gym equipment of various aptitudes.

"There's something even better." Marcy led them out and into a large great room.

"What's this room?!" Ellen twirled around.

"It's the ballroom."

"You have a _ballroom_ in your house?" Tina spoke slowly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good heavens." Rachel blew out a breath.

"Let's go to the den." Mike pulled at Tina.

They left and went to the dark paneled room, where Marc and Laura were with Mickey and Mally.

The room was big with a lot of dark furniture and a huge 72" TV. The most exceptional part came from the bar that was in the back. It was dark paneled as well and held many different types of spirits. The room also housed a great fireplace.

"What's up, guys?" Laura noticed them first.

"Hey." Quinn hugged her from behind.

"Hey, Big Sis." Mike grinned and came closer.

"Michael!" Laura leaned away from him.

He huffed. "Nobody was gonna do nothin to you."

"You better not!"

"Calm down. It's bad for the baby."

Marc chuckled.

Laura hit him. "Don't laugh at that! He gets it from you!"

"How did I get in this?!" Marc laughed.

"What's up, Big Brother?" Mike slapped hands with him.

"Nothing, Lil Brother." Marc shook his head.

"Guys, we want to introduce you to some people." Mercedes said as Quinn hugged Marc.

"And who are they?" Marc kissed Quinn's cheek.

"The guys you're going to kill." Marcy sat in a chair.

"Marce!" Mercedes snapped.

"The one huh?" Puck wanted to hear that again.

Marc stood up and looked over the two young men with crossed arms and an angry expression.

Puck and Finn gulped.

"Humph!"

"Marc?" Mercedes pouted. "Meet Noah."

Marc glared at him.

"Marc, this is Finn." Quinn tried to hang off Marc's arm.

Marc simply stared.

Mike giggled. "Aw man, this is good!"

Puck and Finn were too freaked out to take their eyes off of Marc but were totally bent out of shape by Mike abandoning them to his big brother.

"Humph!" Marc turned his back on them and sat down.

Mercedes and Quinn sat on his lap and cuddled him. They spoke to him in Italian.

"We'll see." He said in English.

"I'll take it!" Both popped up as fast as they could. "Come on!"

"Hang on a second." Laura put up a hand.

"Oh no." Both paled.

"Aw yeah." Marcy grinned.

"Can this get any worse?" Finn asked.

"I want to know about these fast little girls that trapped my baby brothers." Laura stated clearly.

"For them." Puck answered Finn.

"Lady!" Mike blushed.

"I would like to know exactly what kind of girls they are. Don't you think I should know?" Laura tossed back.

"Why are you like this?!" Mal was just as embarrassed.

Laura burst into tears and they rushed to comfort her. "I only want the best for my sweet babies and these girls come in here and trap you like this and I'm not supposed to be worried about you?!"

"Laura, don't worry about us! We're okay!" Both spoke in unison by accident.

"How am I supposed to trust you with them?!"

"T's good people." Mike promised.

"Elle's like the sweetest person ever." Mal tacked on.

Laura looked completely unconvinced.

"Come on, Lady." Mike poked her arm. "We know better than to be with bad girls."

"They were in juvie."

"So were we."

"But you're bad."

"Thank you." He said flatly.

"I guess I can give you to them but if you hurt my babies, it's going to take a divine act to keep me off of you!" Laura growled to Tina and Ellen.

Both nodded fearfully.

"Aww!" Marcy sulked. "That wasn't as fun as I hoped for."

"Marce!" Mal snapped.

"Whatever. I'm bored." She stood.

The twins finally started paying attention since their show went off and slid off the couch. "Mommy!"

"Hey, babies!" Marcy bent over before straightening. "Can't do that well!"

"Who these people, Mommy?" Mally demanded.

"They're your new aunts and uncles. And you got another mommy."

"Marcy!" Mercedes waved a hand irritably.

Marcy stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry.

The twins copied her.

"Would you stop?!" Laura narrowed her eyes. "I'm trying to teach them manners!"

"And I'm going to mess all that up." Marcy was unashamed.

"Where's my good little girl?"

"When have I ever been good?"

"In public."

"Damn!"

"Stop it!"

"Damn!" The twins cursed.

"Marcy!"

"Oh crap, I gotta deal with that now." Marcy chuckled.

"Yes, you do! You have to make sure they stay good!"

"Fat lot of good that's going to do for one of them." Marc snorted.

"You gon stop talking about my baby!" Marcy picked Mally up. "It ain't nothing wrong with him!"

"He's just like his parents."

"So?!" Both Marcy and Mal sniped.

"Okay. Keep forgetting that you just got out of juvie."

"Well I don't need this." Marcy left with Mickey on her heels.

"Me either!" Mal glared at Marc, who could not care less. "Screw you!"

"Big baby." Marc rolled his eyes.

"Let's find her before she destroys something." Mercedes led the others out. "Marcy?! Marcy, where are you?!"

"Why are you yelling?" Marcy poked her head out of a parlor.

"I didn't know where you went."

"I knew you were coming out."

"Oh. Okay. We can show you guys this parlor. We have two." Mercedes led the way to the parlor.

It was exquisitely decorated in red and white. Expensive art dripped from every corner. They went to another parlor near the front of the house and it was decorated much the same but in blues and tans and whites. It also held a grand piano, chandelier and fireplace and was bigger.

After, they went to a dining room that would hold at least thirty people and a small dining room for servants. Then they went to a few other rooms that held other things like a couple offices and bedrooms.

"Want to see the pool or the outside first?" Mercedes asked.

"Pool." Puck decided.

Mercedes knew he had his own pool cleaning business. She led them to the pool house that was still inside the home.

It had tile all over with a fifteen foot pool. It had a locker room and sauna. The locker room held bathing suits and towels. There was also a built in hot tub in the pool.

"So cool!" Finn gushed. "You can see outside!" He was talking about the floor to ceiling windows.

"Yes, you can." Mercedes nodded indulgently. "Now let's see the second to last room on this level before going to the basement."

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"The music room." Marcy answered.

"You have a music room?!"

"Yep." Marcy led the way out.

The room they entered was huge. It was white and tan with instruments everywhere. Large overstuffed chairs were placed strategically for comfort and accessibility. The floor was wood with carpet rugs under the heavy instruments and there was a booth in back with controls.

"Wow!" Rachel looked around.

"You have drums!" Finn geeked out.

"I'm a drummer." Marcy sat in a chair and put Mally down. "I've told you that."

"Are you sure? I think I'd remember that. I've only met one chick drummer before."

"Now you've met two. I'm better."

"Modesty, Marcy." Mercedes chided.

" _Modesty's for ugly people_."

Puck burst out laughing.

"Oh Noah." Mercedes pursed her lips.

Tina's lips twitched as she went over to a piano. "Do any of you know how to play these?"

"You know I play the cello, babe." Mike sat at it and began playing. "But I know how to play the piano, too and the trumpet."

"Wow! That's so sexy!"

He winked at her.

She blushed and ducked her head.

Marcy elbowed Quinn lightly and pointed to the pair with a smile. Quinn giggled silently and nodded.

"Why do you have so many instruments?" Ellen asked.

"We play them all." Mercedes explained. "We all know how to play the piano but we all play at least another instrument. Except Maddie. She seems like she just wants to perfect the piano."

"What all instruments do you know?"

"Laura plays the piano, French horn and triangle." Mike still flirted optically with Tina as he played.

"Marc plays the piano, the tuba and he's great with maracas." Quinn went on.

"Mikey plays the piano, trumpet and cello but I play the piano, clarinet and harp while Lucy plays the piano and violin." Mercedes added.

"Marce plays the piano, the drums, the harmonica, the guitar, the saxophone and the flute. She's good with maracas but not a tambourine." Mal finished. "I can play the piano, trombone, oboe and bass guitar."

"You can play the harp?" Puck was impressed.

"Are you an angel?" Finn asked seriously.

Mercedes giggled. "No, Finn."

Ellen smiled. "Why do you have so many instruments?"

"They were all presents." Marcy told her. "Mostly birthday gifts but most of them are signed. My baby set are signed by Shelia E. while one of my adult drums are signed by Ringo."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Finn threw up his hands. "A _Beetle_ signed your drums?!"

"Yes. The entire band of Aerosmith signed my favorite electric guitar and Johnny Cash signed my favorite acoustic."

"Can I- can I see them?" Puck was in heaven.

"Sure." She went to the electric green electric guitar and held it up. "Steven Tyler even wrote me a message. Marc got it for me for my birthday. I usually keep a guitar in my room. I have a stand but I think I left it in the den."

"Wow." Puck was near tears.

She set it down and picked up the black acoustic. She pointed out the gold writing on the side. "He wrote me, too. It was shortly before he died."

"You know who would love that?" Mercedes grinned.

"Samantha. I already know and he totally has to come over so he can drool." Marcy was looking forward to it.

"What about your pianos?" Tina asked. "Someone wrote on this one a lot." She was standing at a lavender grand.

"That's mine." Mercedes said. "Alicia Keys and Uncle Elton signed that one."

"Alicia Keys?! Wow! Who's Uncle Elton?"

"Elton John." Mike poked her.

"That's who left that long ass message." Marcy snorted.

"Elton John is your uncle?" Rachel couldn't believe it.

"He's been friends of our family for many years. So has Uncle Phil, Ms. Cher, Uncle Snoop and Ms. Aretha."

"Who?!"

"Phil Collins, Cher, Snoop Dogg and Aretha Franklin." Mal spelled out.

"You know thee Aretha Franklin and Cher?!"

"Yes." Mercedes nodded. "Our grandmother and Ms. Aretha became friends in the sixties and they keep in touch."

"Wait a minute." Puck tried to get the conversation back to what was important to him. "You know Snoop Dogg?!"

"He's been a fan of our grandmother for many years and on his first album, he covered a song of hers. When he was able to, he met her and she loves for people to admire her so they kept in touch." Marcy explained.

"Covered a song of hers?" Rachel was confused.

"Grandmom is a singer." Quinn told her.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. She was a child opera singer then came to America to start a band with her brothers, got signed to Motown as the first non-black act then went home to have kids."

"Where is she from?" Tina asked.

"Italy." Mike said.

"Your grandmother's Italian?" Puck asked Mercedes

Who nodded. "Yes, she is."

"So how'd she meet your grandfather? Or is he Italian, too?"

"No, he's black."

"We assume." Mike's lips twitched. "He won't ever confirm or deny it."

"What?!" The others exclaimed.

"Why not?!" Anna demanded.

"We don't know anything about his life before Grandmom." Mal shrugged. "He won't tell us anything."

"Why not?" Rachel was invested. "What if there's something lurking in his past? What if he has a genetic disease? What if he's wanted by the mob?!"

Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy and Mal fell out laughing. Hard.

"I know it's stupid but it could happen." Rachel pouted.

Quinn kissed her. "Relax. Granddad might tell us something some day but we don't worry about it. We'll still ask him questions but we won't be upset when he doesn't answer."

"That's so rude. He should answer." Rachel sulked.

"Well we know every other part of our line." Marcy helped. "The Joneses go back to the Johanesens and we know about our Blue Feather roots and everybody knows the Barnes'."

"What?" Finn was so confused.

The family broke down what they were and their family's legal jobs.

"So you're not American?"

"No."

"That's so cool!" Tina had stars in her eyes. "I was born in Korea but I'm a US citizen. I've been to Korea a bunch of times. Have you all gone?"

"To Korea? Once."

"No!" She giggled. "To your birthplaces."

The family grew uneasy. "Yes."

"That's the best feeling, isn't it?!"

"Sure."

Ellen wasn't convinced. "So the Blue Feather's are your Native American side, the Joneses are your German side and the Barnes's are your Italian side?"

"Yup." Marcy nodded.

"And your great grandfather came to America and they changed his name before going back to Germany?" Puck wanted to make sure.

"Great-great grandfather." Mercedes corrected. "But yes."

"Why didn't he stay?" Finn was confused. "Didn't you say he wanted to get away from his family?"

"He did. For almost two years."

"So your real name is Johanesen? Why'd they change it to Jones? What's so wrong with Johanesen? I like it." Puck shrugged.

"You'd have to ask the government." Mercedes didn't know.

"Let's go to the garage." Marcy was sick of standing still.

"Pow pow?" Mally asked.

Marcy's eyes widened and she bit back a laugh. "No pow pow."

"What's "pow pow"?" Ellen asked.

"I have no idea." Marcy lied.

Mal turned his head so Ellen couldn't see him silently laughing.

"They're really cute." Ellen said as they left to go to the garage. "They don't talk much."

"They don't know you." Marcy didn't mean to sound harsh. She was just pointing out a fact.

Ellen pouted. "Won't I get to know them?"

"Sure, you will." Marcy bobbed her head. "Sooner than you know."

"What?"

"Nothing." Marcy opened the door to the garage. "Tada!"

Puck and Finn nearly fell out. "Whoa baby!"

"How many cars are in here?!" Tina marveled as well, even if she knew nothing about cars.

"Fifteen can fit but it's probably around eight." Marcy flipped on the lights so they could see better.

"You have a fifteen car garage?!" Puck went to the first car, a yellow and black Lamborghini.

"Yep."

"Burt would love this place!" Finn really liked Burt and thought it would be cool to learn from him.

"I love this place!" Puck didn't know much about cars past his shop classes but he loved them.

"We said Daddy loves cars." Mercedes smiled. "He fixes up cars and sells them. Sometimes he gets new cars."

"Can I have your dad?!"

"You want him?" Marcy muttered.

Mal kissed her to keep from laughing.

Mercedes waved Marcy away. "We even have a workshop for Uncle Michael. We each have one cuz he's so good with his hands."

"Good?" Mike snorted.

"Ooh!" Tina's eyes widened in excitement. "Is he really fantastic? Can he build anything?"

"Anything physical, he can do."

"My Baba is a fixer, too. He's not the best but he fixes everything in our house."

"That's good." Mike didn't know what to say there.

"Our dads taught us how to do certain things." Marcy saved him. "Daddy taught us about cars."

"Daddy taught us about computers." Quinn added.

"Dad taught us how to build things." Mal finished.

"So your dad is really like a master builder?" Tina asked Mike.

Who grimaced. "Kinda."

Mercedes knew he was floundering. She brought them over to a car that had doors and the windshield missing. "This is my car."

"It's so beautiful!" Puck wiped away a fake tear.

Mercedes smiled. "Silly man!"

"I'm serious, Mama! This is bomb! I can't believe you have this!"

"I'm going to keep working on it so I can have a car to drive. I'm going to get my license this week and I'll need a car to drive."

"I have a rusted truck that's held together with gum and paper clips."

"We can work on your car together."

Puck got choked up. "You're the best, Mama!"

Anna giggled.

"Come on. Let's go to the basement." Mercedes waved an arm.

So they turned the lights off and went back inside. They went through hallways until they came to a white door with a golden handle. They opened the door and went down carpeted steps to reach a finished basement.

There was carpet throughout and it led to a couple bathrooms, a large entertainment space that was set up much the same as the den upstairs and a few bedrooms then to a space that the boys truly liked; a game room.

"What's in here?" Ellen asked as they passed a room.

Marcy stopped and opened the door. "The wine cellar."

"You have a wine cellar?!"

"Yes." Marcy flipped on the light.

Racks upon racks of wine bottles lined three walls of the huge room that was decorated with much wood.

"Wow!" The others crowded around.

"Let's go back upstairs so we can eat- Mally! Put that down!" Marcy snapped.

Mally pouted and put the wine bottle back.

"Come on, little man." Mal made sure it was back in the right spot. "You don't want Mommy and Daddy to have to clean this spot if you break it, do you?"

Mally, looking his father in the face, reached out for the bottle again.

"Mally, no!"

Mally started pulling it out.

Mal swatted his hand and pushed it back. "Stop it!"

Mally made his crying face.

"Do you want to go to Mommy?"

Mally's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Better stop."

Marcy hit Mal. "Stop threatening him with me! I'm not scary!"

"He's acting right. He knows." Mal didn't care.

"You don't get anything."

Mal told her something in Japanese that had her smiling.

"Come on here, you freak."

Mercedes was the last one out and turned off the light. They traveled back upstairs and went to the kitchen.

"Your kitchen is beautiful!" Tina exclaimed. "It's so big and clean!"

The appliances were stainless steel while the wood was all light tan or white. The countertops were a light brown granite and the backsplash was the only spot of dark with a cherry wood look.

"We have a walk in freezer and walk in pantry." Marcy pointed out both doors.

"You have a walk in freezer?" Rachel was confused.

"That was Marcy's idea when we first moved here." Mercedes smiled. "She didn't understand why the freezer wasn't a separate room so Momma had it installed."

"That's so cute!" Tina gushed.

Marcy shook her head. "Oh La."

"It smells really good in here." Ellen commented.

"Well thank you, pretty lady."

Ellen blushed. "I can't believe you know how to cook."

"I'm amazing." Marcy went to one of the double ovens and pulled it down.

"Man, that does smell good!" Finn licked his lips. "What's for dinner?"

Marcy told him. "I'll get started taking this to the dining room. You guys go wash up."

"After dessert, we can check out the backyard." Mercedes enticed.

"There's a bathroom right over here." Mike showed them.

"We'll help you take food." Quinn offered.

Together Marcy, Mercedes, Quinn and Anna took food to the dining room. Mike led the others in after they finished washing their hands.

"Mal, go get Laura and Marc." Marcy ordered as she and the other three went to wash their hands.

"Please?" He kissed her cheek.

"Please will you go get Marc and Laura?" She rolled her eyes.

"Love to." He kissed her again and left.

Mickey pulled on Mike's clothes. He leaned down. "These ladies look like Tia Laura."

"They do?" He grinned.

"They're fat!"

He slapped a hand to his face to keep from laughing. "Mickey, that's not nice!"

"It's not?"

"No. They're only getting bigger because they're having babies."

"Babies like Mommy?"

"Yes. Just like Mommy."

"Oh." Mickey digested that. "They pretty though."

"What about this one?" Mike pointed beside him to Tina.

"She really pretty."

"Alright!" He lifted his hand for a high-five.

She slapped his hand with a giggle.

 ** _cell_**

"Where are you parents?" Tina asked.

Marcy shrugged. "Don't know. But I know what'd they say if they were here."

"Marcy!" Mercedes hissed.

"They should know!"

"I thought we had a plan on that?" Quinn was confused.

"Do you really see that plan working?"

"Your plans always- sometimes work."

"You know I'm sunk."

"We all are. They're not letting us out of this."

"We can beg!" Mercedes was being uncharacteristically defiant.

"They've put their foot down." Quinn pointed out.

"Nobody cares about their foot!" Mike bit off.

"Guys?!" Finn raised his voice. "What's going on?"

"I think we should tell them so it's no surprise." Marcy decided.

"It's not going to go over well." Mal sipped from his glass.

"You never know." Laura said. "They might be on board."

"I don't see how." Mike snorted.

"Just tell them." Marc rolled his eyes. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"They run away screaming and move countries like Dana." Marcy said dryly.

Marc winced. "Good point. Keep it to yourself and surprise them."

"Are we the "them" in this scenario?" Rachel asked.

"Fine!" Mercedes snapped. "We should get this over with and have them run."

"Who's running?" Puck asked. "What could be so bad?"

"Our parents are demanding we get married." Marcy spat.

"To who?" Finn asked.

The whole table looked at him.

"What?"

Quinn took his hand. "To you."

"Me?! I can't marry all of you!"

"Sweet La, he's serious." Marcy massaged her temples.

"Finn, my father wants me to marry you." Quinn explained gently.

"But I'm seventeen!" Finn started panicking.

"He don't care." Marc, Mike and Mal said in unison.

"Finn, relax. We have a plan." Quinn soothed him.

"What's your plan?" Puck raised a brow.

Quinn looked at Marcy, whose lips twisted. "I plan on telling Daddy I won't marry without Elle."

"Me?" Ellen was confused. "Why?"

"Either it'll stop him or the three of us will be together forever." She shrugged. "Seems like a win-win to me."

"You want to be married to me?" Ellen got sappy.

"Sure!" Marcy's hormones shot up.

"I would love to marry you two, too."

"Really?!" Mal was surprised.

"Of course! I love you!"

"Well! I guess we don't have a problem."

"Do your parents want you to marry me?" Tina asked Mike.

He nodded. "Yes."

"I don't think my parents are going to go for that."

Marcy scoffed. "Nobody tells us no."

"Well that was elitist." Rachel was surprised at Marcy.

"I'm not exaggerating. Nobody tells us no. Which is how we landed in juvie. The judge said no for the first time in our lives."

"Do you always get what you want?" Finn asked.

"Usually." Quinn admitted.

"Do you want to marry me?"

Quinn smiled. "Of course I do. I want to marry you and Rachel."

Rachel grew happy. "Me too?!"

"Of course you, too! I want you both."

"I always said I wanted to marry you." Tina said. "I knew it the first time I saw you."

Mike smiled. "So you don't mind this?"

"If you think you can convince my parents, I'm all for it."

He kissed her cheek. "I knew I loved you."

"How are you feeling, Noah?" Mercedes noticed Puck wasn't talking.

"The only reason I didn't ask before was because you were in lockup and there's two of you but if your parents can swing this, I'm all for it." Puck shrugged. "I love you both."

Mercedes squealed happily and hugged him. Anna hugged his other side. "What about me though? My parents won't talk to me. They won't let me get married without my parents saying so, will they?"

"Nobody says no to a Fabanges." Mercedes rubbed her arm.

"Then I guess we're getting married!"

 ** _cell_**

Marcy scrubbed the plate in her hands and handed it to Mercedes. "Get ready for all this silverware."

"I got it." Mercedes rinsed off the plate and set in the drying rack.

Marcy scooped up all of the flatware and put it in the other sink.

Mercedes rinsed them off and put them in the drying rack. "I'll finish wrapping up this food."

"I'll put away the dishes from the dishwasher." Marcy emptied the sink and washed her hands.

"Got it." Mercedes went back to the large island and began finishing wrapping the food. "We totally have to go shopping tomorrow. I'm sick of my clothes not fitting."

"You would think that things would fit." Marcy frowned as she put away dishes. "Our stomachs haven't gotten bigger. I mean bigger than two years ago but not much."

"Isn't the bust of your clothes so wrong?"

"Why do you think I'm wearing hoodies?" Marcy chuckled. "I can't breathe."

"Do you think Daddy is going to go for our plan?"

Marcy shrugged. "I hope so. I don't want to get married. Especially since I'm pregnant but I know in this stupid ass state, I'm bad at saying no."

"But you're so sweet." Mercedes blew a kiss.

"I fucking hate being pregnant."

"Just because you're nice?"

"Don't you hate when you get mean? It's the same thing."

Mercedes shuddered. "I don't like being mean. I keep thinking people will stop loving me."

Marcy stopped and went to wrap her arms around her sister. "Anyone who stops loving you because you're not a yes-person is a fucking fool and you don't surround yourself with fools."

Mercedes patted her hands. "Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome." Marcy kissed her cheek and returned to her task.

"Where do you think Momma and Daddy are?"

"Right here." Rose and Marcus walked in.

"You weren't here for dinner." Mercedes bit her bottom lip.

"Damn, Mercedes!" Marcus blew out a breath. "I have to work! Do you have any idea what these weddings will cost?!"

"We're not even getting married!" Marcy snapped back. "Why are you acting like you have to pay for a wedding that's not going to happen?!"

"Marcy!" Mercedes pulled on her arm.

"You listen to me, you traitorous slut-!" Marcus roared.

"How am I a traitor?!" Marcy shouted.

"I should have put my foot down when we found out about the twins but I'll be damned if another one of my line isn't in wedlock!"

"I guess you're going to be damned!"

Marcus took a step forward but Rose stopped him. "Marceline! You are marrying Malcolm! There is nothing to discuss!"

"I'm not marrying Mal without Ellen!" Marcy folded her arms.

"Who?!" Both of her parents were confused.

"My girlfriend! Our girlfriend! We love her and we're not getting married without her! Besides-" Marcy sniffed. "She's pregnant by Mal, too."

"What the fuck?!" Marcus ran a hand over his face. "Fine! You can get married in India! I don't give a damn! I just want this shit over with!"

"Well good luck convincing her parents." Marcy stuck her tongue out.

Marcus scoffed. "You'll be married as soon as possible."

Marcy grimaced. Well… she'd said it was a win/win.

"What about you? You want to marry that girl you brought home?" Marcus glared at his eldest daughter.

Mercedes nodded.

"What about that boy? Who is he? What's his family like?"

"He's emancipated so he doesn't need permission."

Marcus smiled. "Good!"

"But you'll have to convince Anna's parents."

His lost his smile. "Dammit, Mercedes!"

"I'm sorry!" Mercedes began crying.

"Stop that damn crying!"

"I'm sorry." She tried to stop.

"Don't yell at my daughter!" Rose snapped as she went to her. "It's okay, sweetheart. Marriage is awful but at least you'll be able to spend his money."

"He has his own business." Mercedes hiccuped.

"That's so good. You and that girl will run him in no time."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "If he has any sense, he'll run and have us hunt him down and kill him."


	2. Chapter 2

"I told Britt, Tana and Artie about us getting married." Mercedes said on the way down to the dining room.

"What'd they say?" Marcy concentrated on carrying Mickey and not falling down the stairs.

"Artie was blown away and Tana laughed but Britt was really interested."

"When'd you tell Artman? He didn't tell me anything about it."

"Last night. We were talking about music and I was thinking about how Noah's and Annie's music will have to find a home with mine and I blurted it out loud. He seemed really shocked."

"Don't blame him. What about Tana? What'd she say about it beyond laughing?"

"She just kept saying how our lives were gonna suck."

"It will. We've never seen a good marriage."

"We cannot emulate them!"

Mal, who'd been quiet so far, snorted. "They're like their parents who were like their parents, who were like their parents, too. You really think we won't fall into the same trap?"

"Stop it, Mal!" Mercedes frowned. "We will be better! We have to be! The next generation is counting on us!"

"I guess you're right." He lifted a shoulder.

"What about Brittany?" Marcy asked as they made it to the ground floor. "You said she was interested."

"Yeah." Mercedes started for the dining room. "She said it sounded great and she loved the idea. So much in fact that she wants our parents to talk their parents about _them_ getting married."

Marcy bent over to laugh.

"Damn." Mal shook his head with a smile.

"Damn." Mally parroted.

"Mal!" Mercedes frowned.

Mal shrugged. "It's still a stupid idea."

" _You_ want to get married!"

"I love her." He inclined his head towards Marcy. "That's my curse."

Marcy stopped laughing and glared at him. "You ain't seen cursed if you don't quit."

"What could you possibly do to make my life worse?"

"I can make waves you ain't never seen before."

He kissed her.

She swatted him. "Stop that!"

"I'm going to need your hormones to kick in."

She pouted and poked his cheek.

He kissed her again.

Mickey kissed her cheek.

Marcy kissed her back. "If they think getting married is a good idea, power to them. With Artie and Santana in one relationship, they will need all our prayers."

" _Are_ they even in a relationship? Artie's never told me that they were." Mal was confused.

"Britt says yes." Mercedes nodded once.

"Artie grunts." Marcy narrowed her eyes as she thought back.

"And Tana begrudgingly says yes."

"Yes, that's healthy." Mal shook his head.

They made it to the dining room and sat around the table. Marcus, Rose, Marc, Laura, Anna and Felicity were already there. They all spoke.

"Are you feeling better?" Anna asked Mercedes.

Mercedes, who'd had to change after throwing up on her outfit, nodded. "I really wish I'd had made it to the bathroom but at least I didn't have to scrub the floor."

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Rose asked.

"Morning sickness."

"Ugh! I hated that! All three of you gave me such horrendous morning sickness! And heart burn! But that's how you know your children will have hair."

Marc, Mercedes and Marcy each ran a hand over their hair self-consciously.

"I've always loved your hair. If I could cut it off and attach it to my own, I'd be happy."

Felicity looked at Marcy, who rolled her eyes. Felicity kept quiet. Her own family was messed up and she was living here without questions so she had nothing to say.

"We've contacted the parents of those kids." Marcus said in the ensuing quiet. "We'll be meeting here after work. By the end of the day, you'll be engaged."

Marcy made a sound that clearly spoke of fear.

Mercedes swallowed hard. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good." Marcus nodded.

"What are you doing today?" Rose asked.

"School?" Mercedes didn't know if her mother forgot what day it was or if she forgot they were still teenagers.

"Blow that off." Rose rolled her eyes. "Come shopping with me."

Marcy retched.

"Ugh!" Rose sneered. "You could let me dress you for once! There are finally attractive maternity clothes and I would like to see you in a dress for once! What are you even wearing?!"

Marcy, whose gag reflex was acting up, swallowed thickly. "I'm wearing overalls."

"And that hideous sweater! It has so many holes! Did you pick it up from one of those filthy thrift stores you frequent?!"

Marcy pressed her hands to her cheeks. "I got it from TJ Maxx."

"When?" Rose's lip curled. "It looks like it came from the 80s!"

"If I go shopping, will you stop talking?"

"I swear! It's like I only have one good child!" Rose tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder.

Marc tossed aside his fork. Laura put a hand on his arm and rubbed it.

"Have you at least gotten your license?" Rose went on.

"I'm still fifteen!" Marcy kept the extra words to herself.

"Still?!"

"I thought time went faster the older you get?"

Rose's lips pursed as Marcus laughed. "She's got you there!"

"Shut up, Marcus!" Rose yelled.

"Don't yell at me, Grammy." He grinned.

She screeched. "This is not the body of a grandmother!"

"But you are one!" He taunted.

"I'm late for work!" She popped up. "Girls, we're going shopping in an hour. Meet me at Kimball's."

They watched her walk out.

Marcus checked his rolex. "Shit! I have to go, too." He ate a few more bites before standing up and wiping his mouth. "Don't put me in debt shopping." And then he was gone.

The whole table breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you called your mom old." Anna blinked.

"She is!" Marcy stuck her tongue out as if there was something on it.

"Marcy, just go throw up." Laura rubbed her own stomach. "You're making me gag."

"I don't want to throw up if I don't have to."

"I know it's horrible but you might need to."

"Mommy sick?" Mickey asked.

"Mommy sick of being pregnant." Marcy bit off as she walked out.

"Where are you going, Mick?" Mal asked as Mickey slid out of her chair.

"To get Mommy medicine."

The girls cooed. "Aww!"

Mal chuckled. "I think the best medicine for Mommy right now is a hug from you when she gets back."

"Really?!" Mickey's face was hopeful.

"I think she'll feel so much better." Mal hoped. Marcy hated to be touched and even if she let the twins more than others, she still pushed them away.

"Okay." Mickey climbed back into her chair and continued eating.

A few moments later, Marcy came back in slowly. She sat down heavily and put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

Mickey leaned over and wrapped her arms around her mother's middle. Marcy twitched and looked down as Mickey looked up. "Feel better, Mommy?"

They all waited until Marcy smiled and wrapped an arm around Mickey. "Mommy feels so much better."

Mickey beamed.

 ** _cell_**

"I can't believe we're really blowing off lessons for this shit." Marcy snapped as she shut the car door behind her.

"It's only one day." Laura sighed.

"She's lucky we're brilliant."

Quinn giggled. "The only girl I know that hates shopping."

"Come on, Marce." Mercedes threaded their arms. "You can pick out jeans to mess with her and big shapeless tops."

Marcy sighed. "Fine. But spending the morning with our mothers is the last thing I want to do. Ever."

"What about spending the day with our fathers?" Quinn teased.

"At least we'd be able to drink."

"How much have you been drinking since you've been home, Marcy?!" Laura fussed. "You know you can't drink too much pregnant!"

"I'm not!" Marcy snapped. "I only had that champagne Friday and the sangria Monday!"

"Good! I'm watching you to make sure you take it easy this pregnancy!" Laura pointed at her.

Marcy made a face and stomped off.

Mercedes and Quinn walked behind her giggling. Laura shook her head and followed her younger sisters.

They made it inside the high-end shop and spotted their three mothers immediately. The women were standing near the front windows, admiring a mannequin's outfit.

"Hi." The girls walked up to them.

"Girls!" Their mothers air-kissed them. "Where's Madeline and Mikaela?"

"Maddie's in school." Laura stared at them like they were crazy.

Jeanette shrugged. "I wanted to buy her something cute but this isn't the store for that anyway. I can always pick it out later."

"Where's my granddaughter?" Judy demanded.

"At home." Marcy bit off. "Playing with her brother."

"Why didn't you bring her?" Rose frowned.

"Why would I? You said I had to suffer through your presence, not my child."

"You're not going to get to me, Marceline Anne!" Rose blew out a breath. "Now come look at this. It looks right and will hide your stomach."

"We don't want to hide our stomachs." Mercedes protested.

"Of course you do." Judy rolled her eyes. "Always hide your mistake. That's what I did with Quinnie."

Quinn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't want to hide my son."

"Ugh! Why couldn't you be having a girl? Both of you failed me."

"Mother!" Laura sputtered.

Judy waved her away. "At least you got the boys out of the way. They're really for their fathers anyway. The girls will be for you. You got lucky. Your father still won't get over how I failed him."

The girls rolled their eyes. They'd heard this plenty of times. From Judy and Russell.

"He can't get over how I didn't have a son. He can't get over how I only bore two children." Judy bit off.

It was like a broken record.

"But he doesn't know that I've been taking birth control since we came to America."

That was new! The girls' mouths fell open.

Judy giggled. "I fixed him good. I got on birth control as soon as we got here and when he knocked up that university slut, I got my tubes tied."

"How many drinks have you had this morning?" Marcy asked.

"Just one. But I took two sleeping pills."

"And why are you awake?"

"Drinking coffee." She lifted the cup in her hand.

"Hmmm."

"Maybe we should begin shopping?" Laura suggested.

"Good." Jeanette tucked a bit of Judy's hair behind her ear. "For the record, I got my tubes tied as well."

"Me too." Rose frowned as she looked over another mannequin. "After giving birth to this monster at that backways convent without drugs, I swore I would never birth another child."

As that monster, Marcy narrowed her eyes but Laura hugged her.

"What about this?" Mercedes picked up the first thing she saw to distract everyone.

"Honey, you have better style than that." Rose shook her head. "Your sister shouldn't be in stripes. It makes her look hippy."

Laura clapped a hand over Marcy's mouth. "I think polka dots are cute."

"Hmmm." Rose tilted her head as she thought. "That might be appropriate for her age. But it'll have to be tasteful."

The next hour was a practice of torture. The four carrying women were pushed into clothing of various sizes (with comments as to why those sizes didn't all fit) and were ignored when their individual styles were mentioned.

"This silk blouse is so becoming!" Rose growled. "Put it on!"

"Silk strips my skin, you poor excuse for a human being!" Marcy yelled. "You know I can't wear it!"

"How hard is it to wear something so beautiful?! I don't even think it hurts you! I think you just want to fight me!"

"I don't give a damn about you!"

Rose gasped and struck Marcy across the face. "You take that back! I am your mother! You worship the ground I walk on!"

"You delusional shrieking bat! You wish! You're just mad that at 15, I have my whole life ahead of me and no one wants your shriveled, ancient 50 year old ass!" Marcy held her face.

Rose stepped forward but Judy put a hand on her shoulder. "We're in public."

Rose glared. "We are not talking about this! You're getting this shirt and you will wear it!"

"I can't wait to set it on fire." Marcy glared back.

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes looked at the shirt she was holding critically. It was cute but way too small. She could probably get down to the size required but did she really want to? As much as she loved fashion, she was more interested in being a good mother than playing dress up.

"Do you think you can fit this?"

Anna stood up and walked over. "I do not have your boobs."

"I know but they're getting bigger."

"What if they go away after I give birth?"

Mercedes giggled. "I'll still love you."

Anna kissed her. "Thank you."

Mercedes gave her the shirt to try on. She was putting all her old clothes in boxes to take to In the Image, a collection store that gave away items for free. It was Marcy's idea to donate their old clothing and anything they didn't want so they were all going through their closets.

Anna buttoned up the shirt. "It fits. Thank goodness!"

"Wear it today." Mercedes had been giving Anna her old clothes to wear but the blonde was three inches taller than her and much more slim (excluding her large belly).

"Okay." Anna took her hair out of the back of the shirt. "What about your shoes?"

"We got shoes today. Do you want any of my old ones?"

"I cannot fit your shoes. You wear nines. I wear tens."

"I have some tens. You know I have fat feet so if I can't get them wide width, I go up a size."

"Good because I'm bursting out of my old shoes and I'm sick of wearing the juvie's shoes."

Mercedes giggled and bent carefully to look through her shoes. They worked quickly, Mercedes finding shoes and Anna trying them on. All the ones that didn't fit were thrown in the boxes.

"Are you done with your clothes?" Anna asked as she took the last pair of shoes off.

"I think so. I got rid of pants, skirts, dresses, shirts, jackets and underwear. We went to Madison's and I got eight pairs of underclothes for every day of the week and a spare. Plus I got an outfit for our honeymoon."

"You really think my parents are going to go for this?" Anna stuck her bottom lip out.

Mercedes wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Nobody tells a Fabanges no."

Anna breathed deeply and cheered up. "Okay. You're planning our honeymoon already?"

"Yes! It's going to be amazing."

Anna laughed. "Okay!"

The doorbell rang.

"That might be Noah!" Mercedes took Anna's hand and led her from the room and down the stairs.

Mrs. Gonzales, the head housekeeper, met them on the way. "Señorita Mercedes Catherine. A Mr. Puckerman is here for you."

"I told you, Mrs. Gonzales, call me Mercy." Mercedes reminded the older Guatemalan woman.

Mrs. Gonzales nodded. She'd started working for the Joneses in January and didn't know all the kids yet.

The trio traveled to the ground floor, Mrs. Gonzales going to the kitchen, Mercedes and Anna going to the door.

Puck was there, staring at art on the wall. He turned around when he heard steps on the marble. "Hey."

Both girls kissed him. "Hi!"

"So what's going on exactly?" He was confused about that.

"Our parents are talking to you guys' parents about what's going to happen." Mercedes explained.

"But I'm emancipated. I don't need permission."

"I know."

"Then why am I here?"

"You don't want to spend time with us?" Mercedes's eyes widened.

His did, too in panic. "Of course I do! I just didn't think you'd want me around!"

"Why wouldn't we, Noah? We love you."

Her mood swings freaked him out. "I love you, too."

They kissed him. The doorbell rang. Mercedes opened the door. "Hi, Mikey."

"Hey. Why'd you open the door?" Mike stepped through.

"I was right here and didn't know it was you."

"You don't want her to open the door for you?" Puck was back to confused.

"I have a key." Mike held it up.

"Then why'd you ring the doorbell?"

Mike blinked. "I don't know."

"Mikey always rings the doorbell." Mercedes shrugged.

"But you have a key?" Puck wanted to confirm.

"He'll unlock it after but he always rings the bell."

Puck had so many questions but let them go. "What's up, bro?"

"Hey." Mike slapped hands with him.

"Hi, Mercy!" Maddie spoke and gave Mercedes a hug. She spoke to her stomach. "How's my niece today?!"

Mercedes smiled. "She's good. The twins are upstairs."

"Okay. Hi, Anna." The almost eleven year old had met Anna the day they were released.

"Hi, Maddie." Anna smiled.

"Mad?" Mercedes stopped the little girl from going upstairs. "This is our boyfriend, Noah. Call him Puck."

"Hi." Maddie was shy.

"Hey." Puck grinned roguishly.

She blushed and whispered to Mercedes, "He's really cute!"

Mercedes hugged her. "Thank you!"

Maddie giggled and ran upstairs.

"Where's Mal?" Mike asked.

"Upstairs. He and Marcy are going through their old clothes and we're going to give them to charity." His sister told him.

"I should do that. I'm tired of flooding." He kicked his legs out.

"You know you should go shopping."

He made a face. "I don't wanna do that."

Puck laughed. "Me either, bro."

The front door opened. It was Quinn. She groaned loudly. "I don't want to get rid of my clothes! They're mine!"

"You can't fit them anymore." Mercedes soothed her. "You've gotten taller and filled out."

"Finn Jr. better be glad I love him. He's messing with my closet!"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Don't you want to buy more clothes? You can't do that if you don't have the room in your closet."

"You're right." She begrudgingly admitted.

"Good."

"Let's go upstairs." Mercedes suggested. "I want to see how far Marcy and Laura got. Laura said she was going to get Marc to help her clean out their closet."

They went upstairs and to Marcy's room first to get the parents then to the college couple.

"Marc! You need to get rid of some of your computer stuff!" Laura was yelling.

"No! Get rid of some of your design crap!" Marc was standing in front of his computer monitors.

"This is my degree!"

"Computers is mine!"

"You're majoring in sports medicine!"

"And minoring in computer engineering!"

"Marc, we need more space! We have no where to put this kid!"

"He can sleep in the bed with us!"

"We could crush him!"

"I don't move in my sleep." He crossed his arms and looked away.

She glared at the accusation. "If you don't start giving away some things, I'm going to get rid of all of it."

Marc glared back.

"Wow." Marcy quipped. "And I thought we fought."

"We do but it's nice to see other people do it as much as we do." Mal kissed her head.

Marc glared at him. "Shut up, twerp!"

"Throw away a computer!"

Marc jumped at him and he hid behind Marcy. "That's what I thought!"

Mal stuck his tongue out. "You're a big man, beating up a fifteen year old!"

"And beat you I will!"

"Marc!" Laura yelled. "Clean!"

"We have months before the baby is due!" Marc yelled back.

Laura gave him a look.

He opened his arms. "We have time, babe."

"We have a month and a half."

He pulled her close. "Time. But I will get rid of some stuff. Promise. Kiss?"

Laura kissed him. "I guess I can get rid of some catalogs."

"This was way more entertaining when they were fighting." Marcy wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah." Mike was disgusted.

Laura threw a heavy glare at them. "Go away!"

"You'll miss us one day."

"It's no day soon. Get out."

Mike kissed her cheek then ran out.

Laura swiped at empty air. "Michael!"

The others chuckled before leaving.

"I'm going to check on the twins then I'm going to get a snack. I'm hungry." Marcy said.

"Food sounds amazing!" The girls moaned.

Puck raised a brow. "What kind of food?"

"Pretzels and soy-nut butter." Marcy smiled. "I can't wait."

Puck waited too long to ask her as she disappeared into her room so he asked the others, "What's soy-nut butter?"

"It's peanut butter made from soybeans." Mercedes told him.

He made a face. "Ugh! Why?!"

"She's allergic to nuts." Mal said.

"So what's it taste like?"

"Almost exactly like peanut butter."

"You've had it?"

"I don't eat peanut butter anymore for her."

"So she won't feel left out?"

"That and if I kiss her with peanut butter in my mouth, she can die."

Puck grimaced. "Yikes!"

"We're all allergic to stuff." Quinn shrugged.

"I don't eat pork. Except bacon."

"Bacon's good." Mike nodded.

"I can't give it up. I've tried."

"I wouldn't have."

Puck laughed as Marcy came back. "Why'd you guys wait?"

"Why not?" Mercedes lifted a shoulder.

Marcy shrugged, too as the doorbell rang. They walked to the stairs and went down them. "Who do you think it is?"

"Let's see; who's punctual?" Mercedes tapped her bottom lip.

"Artie." Marcy and Mike said in unison.

"I bet you're right." Mal put in.

"I think it's Tana." Quinn shook her head. "She's impatient."

"We'll see."

Quinn shoved him against the wall.

"Abusive!"

She flipped her hair at him.

They made it down to the ground floor as Marcus walked in from his office. The first family there was the Abrams family.

"Ha!" Mal poked Quinn.

She slapped his hand. "Shut up!"

Marcus shook Bennett Abrams's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Jones."

"I'm Bennett Abrams and this is my wife, Janet. Our son, Artie and our daughter, Lila. This is her best friend, Sara. She's usually with us." Bennett was a slim man of medium build. He had dark brown hair with blue eyes and a trim goatee.

"Hello." Janet was a tall woman with auburn hair and dark blue eyes. She was very beautiful.

Marcus nodded but already dismissed her mentally after checking her out. "Mrs. Gonzales? When the others arrive show them to the-"

The doorbell rang again so Mrs. Gonzales answered it. It was the Lopez family.

"Welcome!" Marcus smiled. Specifically at the stunning Maribel Lopez.

"Hello!" Enerilson Lopez shook his hand. "I'm Dr. Lopez and this is my wife, Maribel."

"Hello." Marcus shook their hands.

"These are our children, Santana and Santiago." Enerilson touched both on the head.

Marcus couldn't care less about the kids. "Please join us. Mrs. Gonzales, please? We'll be in the formal parlor. Please direct our guests there."

"We'll be in the den." Marcy took Santana's arm.

"Good." Marcus nodded. "Also have Annette bring refreshments."

Mrs. Gonzales nodded. "Sí, Dr. Jones."

The adults walked off to the parlor while the kids went to the kitchen. Santana and Artie looked around. "Your house is huge!"

"It's even bigger than my house!" Santana was impressed.

"It's a house." Marcy went to the fridge and took out a jar of smooth soy-nut butter.

"You're still eating that?" Mercedes asked.

"Was I not clear? I'm having a craving."

"Me too." Mercedes looked past her for her peanut butter and jelly combo.

Quinn went to the walk-in pantry and found two jars of peanut butter and a jar of crunchy soy-nut butter. "Here, guys."

Mike and Mal took their jars from her. "Thanks."

"I thought you wanted pretzels!" Mercedes stared at Marcy in shock at the fifteen year old reaching for a spoon.

Marcy grabbed it anyway and stuck it in the butter. "I'll get to it!"

"You cannibal!"

"You're still using that word wrong."

"So?"

Marcy stuck the spoon in her mouth and moaned.

"You're getting sexy over peanut butter?" Santana sassed.

"Hmm?!"

"I really want to take you for a spin. If you're this wet over food, I can only imagine you at sex."

"I'm pretty fucking fantastic."

"Marcy!" Mercedes blushed. "There's kids here!"

Marcy rolled her eyes before going to the pantry and grabbing a bag of tiny twist pretzels.

"San says worse stuff." Santana's brother hooked a thumb at his sister.

"Shut up! I do not!" Santana pushed his shoulder.

"She curses a lot but if our parents knew, they'd kill her!"

"Not if I kill you first!"

"Santana!" Mercedes put a hand on her hip. "Leave that baby alone!"

"Baby?! He's almost thirteen and he's such a little snot!"

Mercedes pointed to Mal. "But you love them anyway."

"Hey!" Mal was offended.

"Shut up; you suck!" Quinn sneered.

Mal scowled.

The doorbell rang.

"We should get to the den." Marcy licked soy-nut butter from her teeth.

"I'm hungry!" Santana snapped.

"You can have some of mine." Mercedes promised as she was handed her favorite pretzels.

"What you got?"

"Come on here, crazy girl!"

The others snickered as they walked to the den. Santana waited until they were exactly seated before saying, "Gimme!"

"Here!" Mercedes gave over her food. "When was the last time you ate?!"

"Twenty minutes ago." Her brother snorted.

Santana hit him. "Shut up, Gomez!"

He leaned away from her. "You're just grouchy!"

"Sisters usually are." Mal said absentmindedly. Both Mercedes and Quinn threw pillows at him. "Ow!"

Artie's sister, Lila tapped Gomez on the shoulder. "Why'd your dad call you Santiago if your name is Gomez?"

Gomez blushed. "Santiago is my first name."

"Really? It suits you."

Gomez smiled. "Thanks."

"It's sexy." Marcy spoke without thinking.

"Did you just say my brother's name is sexy?" Santana demanded.

"Yup." Marcy had zero shame. "I should make sure whoever's here can find their way."

"You're just going to start some mess and dip?" Artie grinned.

"You know how I do." She slapped hands with him and left.

"That's the love of my life." Mal beamed.

"His name is not sexy." Santana railed. "It's our mom's maiden name."

"Marcy didn't mean it in a gross way." Mercedes side-eyed her. "Besides, she's only three years older than him."

"She's a man-eater and nobody's gonna mess with my little brother."

" _Now_ you care about me." Gomez threw up his hands.

"Shut up, demon!"

"Stop fighting!" Mercedes bit off.

"You sound like our mom." Gomez shuddered.

She smiled brilliantly. "Thank you!"

Mike chuckled with a head shake.

"Nobody asked you, Mikey!"

"Love you, Merce."

"You're so bad."

"I'm telling Laura you're being unladylike!"

Mercedes gasped but Quinn came to her rescue. "No, you won't! That means you'd have to talk to Lady!"

"Ain't nobody scared of her!"

Puck and Artie laughed.

"I'll go get her." Quinn sat up.

"No, you won't cuz that means _you'll_ have to talk to her!" Mike stuck his tongue out.

"Got you there." Mal snorted.

"Shut up, Mal!" Quinn glared.

Artie giggled hard. "Am I missing out on having an older sister?"

"Hell no!" Mike and Mal said fast.

Mercedes and Quinn sat up. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Mal moved. "Sisters are a pain. I wish I had more brothers."

"Sisters are a pain." Puck and Artie agreed.

Lila punched Artie. "I'm not a pain!"

"I love you but you're a major pain." Artie massaged his chest.

She sat back. "I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"See? It's things like the silent treatment and cold shoulder that's why."

She lifted her nose. Sara giggled.

"Little brothers are the pain!" Mercedes snapped.

"Yeah!" Santana and Quinn readily agreed.

"What?!" Mike, Mal and Gomez yelped.

"You are the devil!" Mercedes pointed to Mal. "You are Laura's worst nightmare!" She pointed to Mike before pointing to Gomez. "You're adorable. I don't know what Tana's problem is."

"What?!" Santana overrode Mike and Mal. "He is _not_ adorable!"

"I am not the devil! I sleep with the devil!" Mal snapped back.

"I haven't done a thing you can prove!" Mike roared.

Mercedes and Quinn and even Mal gave him a look.

"It's all hearsay!"

"Humph!"

"This is the den." Marcy said as she walked back in with Brittany, Ellen, a young boy, Finn and Kurt.

"Wow!" Kurt craned his neck. "I love this space! It's so dark and masculine!"

"Hey, boo!" Mercedes yelled.

"Hey, Diva!" Kurt hugged her.

"Why are you here? Not that I don't love seeing your fresh face."

"My dad came to support Finn's mom. She was kind of nervous to meet your parents and she didn't know why they called her."

"You didn't tell your mom?" Mike raised a brow. "I thought you had a good relationship with her?"

"I do." Finn admitted as he sat next to Quinn. "But she overreacts to stuff. Then she hits me."

"We understand." Mercedes nodded, thinking Finn's family was like hers (and why not? Every family she knew personally was).

"I just figured she can get mad and I'll be nowhere around." Finn hugged Quinn. "Hi. How are you doing today?"

Quinn kissed him. "We're doing great. We went shopping today. Like my new dress?"

Finn looked it over. "It's white."

"But do you like it?" She stared at him.

He nodded quickly. "Yes!"

She smiled and relaxed. "Thank you."

"Sweatin?" Artie teased.

Finn grimaced.

"You haven't said I look good in my dress." Brittany pouted.

"You look good in yo dress but you'd look better out of it." Artie wiggled his eyebrows.

"Artie!" Lila hit his arm.

Santana did, too. "You didn't say a thing about me!"

Artie rolled his head to look at her. "You know you look good naked."

She perked up. "Damn straight."

Gomez gagged. "Gross!"

"Shut up."

"So… this is Ellen's younger brother, Elliot." Marcy pursed her lips. She introduced him to all the others.

Sara grabbed Lila's hand and squeezed. Lila giggled and squeezed her hand back.

The doorbell rang.

Marcy hooked a thumb behind her. "It's probably Rachel and/or Tina."

"Aren't you tired?!" Santana groused. "You haven't sat down yet!"

"Putting your feet up gets you pregnant." Marcy left.

The room had wildly different reactions. Many of them blushed but a select few cracked up.

"I don't know why she said that. I think her feet were on the floor when I got her pregnant." Mal smirked.

Mike made a face. "With how wild she is, I severely doubt that."

Mal grinned. "You're probably right."

Mercedes's head dropped back. "She shouldn't have said that in a room full of impressionable kids!"

"Hey!" Gomez snapped. "We're grown up!"

"Shut up, squirt!" Santana sneered.

"Don't call me that!"

"Toldja older sisters sucked." Mike grinned.

"Not mine." Elliot piped up.

Ellen beamed and wrapped her arms around him. "You're the best little brother ever!"

"He'd have to be." Quinn muttered. "We don't have it."

Mal glared. "You think I won't tell Finn what you use to do at church?!"

Quinn shot forward but Finn pulled her back. "Quinn?!"

"I'll kill you!" Quinn screamed.

"Mal!" Mercedes chastised.

"Shut up before I tell Puck about one of your boyfriends." Mal danced in his seat.

She paled. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Should I know this?" Puck raised a brow.

"No!"

"I haven't heard a word but I know without a doubt that you're at fault." Marcy walked in and pointed at Mal.

He beamed.

"They're going to kill you one of these days."

"Will you visit my plot?"

"Might as well."

"Then I'm good."

"You should have higher aspirations."

"I don't."

"I see. We gotta fix that."

"It'll be a lifelong project!" Quinn yelled.

"Don't let him upset you, Luce." Marcy shook her head. "You're pregnant."

"I know but he-!" Quinn took deep breaths. "I'm calm. I'm calm."

"You weren't." Santana grinned. "I thought you were gonna kill him."

"I almost did. But you're right, Marce. I can't let him upset me."

"Good." Marcy sat beside Mal. "Now kiss your girlfriend."

"You hate seeing people kiss."

"It's not for me."

Quinn reached out a hand. "Love you, Daddy."

"Did you just call your little sister Daddy?" Rachel was totally confused.

Quinn kissed her. "It's just a nickname. We call her Daddy."

"Who's Mommy?" Puck chuckled.

"Laura." The Fabanges said.

"So your sisters are Mommy and Daddy?" Puck raised a brow at Mercedes.

"Yup." Mercedes nodded.

The others thought it was weird but refused to say anything. Tina just went to Mike and let him pull her onto his lap. "I'm too heavy!"

"I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth again." He said immediately.

She blinked at how serious he was. "But I'm pregnant."

"I don't care. You're perfect the way you are."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"You should. When he's good, he's the best person ever." Marcy slipped a pretzel into her mouth.

"Hey!" Mal pinched her thigh.

She slapped at him. "You're alright."

"I'm way better than him!"

"Yeah right!" Mike scoffed.

"I am!"

"Siberia!"

"Hey! You were there, too!"

"We are _not_ bringing up Siberia!" Marcy yelled.

"Oh my goodness!" Mercedes felt her face. "Siberia!"

"I think it's funny." Quinn shrugged lightly.

"No part of that is funny, Fabray." Marcy put her head back.

The doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Mercedes wondered.

"You're not going to drop some juicy tidbit and not deliver and speed onto something else!" Artie wagged his finger.

"But we're all here."

"It might be my parents." Anna brought up.

"Good. They'll be getting started soon." She patted Anna's knee.

"Where's Felicity?" Brittany asked.

"With Ross." Marcy answered. "He's helping her get emancipated."

"She's going to go through a lot." Puck said.

"I know. The main thing is income. She's going to have to find a job. I hope she can get one here in the Adjacent so she'll be close to home and her baby."

"Yeah, I got lucky. I have my pool cleaning business. Maybe I can hire her? I don't really need help but anything to help a friend."

"You good people, bruh."

"I try."

"You succeed." Mercedes kissed him.

"You truly do." Anna kissed him.

He beamed.

"Look at you. And now you're happy." Marcy smirked.

"Yup!"

Marcy sucked on her finger that had a glob of soy-nut butter on it. "Soak that shit up."

"Stop cursing!" Mercedes snapped.

Ellen pulled on Marcy's arm. "I thought you said you were hot?"

"I am hot." Marcy spoke absently.

"No, I mean temperature wise." Ellen blushed.

"Oh. I'm still hot."

"Why are you wearing a hoodie then? And gloves? I don't think I've ever seen you without them."

Marcy picked at the black fingerless gloves. "Just a habit. I don't like touching things or having anything touch me. It's a sensory thing."

"What about the hoodies?"

"I'm used to covering up outside. I have a skin disease so I can't be in the sun so I just wear them all the time cuz I don't know when I'll go outside. It's a habit now."

"Can I see you without the hoodie?"

"That's weird, yo."

"Please?"

Marcy reached for the hem of her sweater and pulled it up and over her head. She tossed it aside.

"What's that?" Ellen pointed to the inside of her right arm.

Marcy turned her arm. "What's it look like?"

"A tattoo!"

"Whoa!" Gomez sat up. "You have a tattoo?!"

"I have plenty." Marcy stripped off her gloves and flexed her hands.

"You have four tattoos on your hands!" Ellen turned the pair over.

"Yeah."

"I've never met anyone with a tattoo before!"

Marcy cocked her head and looked at Mal. "Yeah, you have."

Ellen stared in shock. " _You_ have a tattoo?!"

Mal's lips twitched. "I have more than one."

"Do any of you have tattoos?" Santana looked at their siblings.

"Yes." Mercedes nodded solemnly.

"Even you?! Good girl?!"

"Hey! I'm not that good a girl!"

Santana snorted. "You were at Sly's by accident!"

"Well…" Marcy cocked her head.

"How many tattoos do you have?" Brittany asked.

Marcy mouthed numbers as she mentally counted. "Like twenty."

"You have twenty tattoos and I've never seen one?!" Ellen gaped.

"How have you never seen?" Mal asked.

"We're never been all the way, you know? naked. Or it was too dark." She blushed.

"I have plenty." Marcy shrugged.

"Why are you wearing a hat indoors?" Artie asked.

"Damn! Do you want me naked?!"

"You're wearing a hat indoors in May!" He hunched his shoulders.

She ripped the hat off.

"Your hair's straight!" Ellen gasped.

"It usually is." Marcy frowned. "There's no straighteners in Sly's though so I've been up a creek but I'm free now and I did it last night."

"But I like your curls."

"You're never seein that shit again."

"Marcy!" Ellen frowned as she poked the large bun. "Why do you always wear it up? Exactly how long is your hair?"

"If I take this bun down, you better not put your hands in my head." Marcy warned.

"I can't touch it? Why?"

"No black woman likes people's fingers in they head unless you're the one buttering it."

"What?"

"Hands off unless you're styling it."

Ellen sulked. "Fine."

Marcy took down the pins and holders and her hair tumbled down to the couch seat.

"Wow!" Ellen, Rachel, Anna, Brittany and Santana gaped. Even Lila and Sara were surprised. "You have a lot of hair!"

"Yeah." Marcy put her hands in her hair and scratched and lifted it to lie naturally.

"Is it real?" Brittany asked.

"Really?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Not all black people are baldheaded."

"You're mixed though." Rachel pointed out.

"So?! My mother's hair can't grow past three inches past her shoulders or she gets split ends."

"Her hair is also thin." Mercedes frowned. "We get our thick hair from Daddy."

"The German dude?" Puck asked.

"Grandpa has some really thick hair."

"Can we see your hair?" Ellen asked.

Mercedes took the pins out and let the six thick braids drop down. She began untwisting them. Her hair fell to her breasts. "My hair is naturally wavy but I like to curl it. But no curlers at Sly's."

"Why did you wear your hair up at Sly's?" Ellen was confused.

"Most black people's hair gets tangled if left loose. You really have to tie it up if you're lying down. A lot of maintenance goes into black hair. Especially if you want to do more styles."

"I like to leave my hair as natural as possible." Marcy smoothed out the slight waves produced by having her hair up.

"But isn't straightening doing something to it?" Anna asked.

"Yeah but I mean chemicals. I don't dye my hair or use perms." She threw the hair over her shoulder. "I'm really selective about what products I use. In fact I make my own shampoo, conditioner and hair spritz. I had the judge allow us to use it while we were locked up cuz a month of using what they give you was making my hair fall out."

Santana clutched her hair. "I know! My hair has gotten so thin and stripped! I need a cut to get rid of my split ends!"

"I can mix you up some stuff. It's really good for your hair but you have to tell me about your hair so I can make something just for you. It's oil heavy so it's all natural and the spritz can be used on your skin."

"Can I have some?!" Tina begged. "I don't want to cut my hair! I thought I would have to when I got out cuz I have such bad split ends and roots!"

"Me too?" Rachel, Brittany and Anna pleaded.

"Sure." Marcy shrugged. "You know Sly's had that hard water. It was bad on skin and hair."

"How'd you keep your skin so soft? I've been using lotion heavily ever since getting out but I'm still so scaly!" Santana inspected her arms.

"We use our own blend of lotions, too." Quinn said. "And yes. Perfume, too."

"Why are you so special?!"

"You know you could have outside lotion, right?"

"What?!" The girls sat up.

"Yeah. We just had Laura bring us refills. There was nothing in the rules about having to use their soaps and stuff." Marcy said.

"Did you use special soap?" Santana didn't know if she wanted to know the answer.

"We had to." Mercedes lifted her shoulders. "We have sensitive skin. Even our parents and stuff. We have to use special soap or we'll break out."

"I always wondered why you looked so hot in there!"

"You thought we were hot?" Quinn grinned.

"Shut up."

"How do you make your hair supplies?" Ellen asked.

"It's part science, part art." Marcy shrugged. "I wrote down the recipe and we just had Laura copy it and bring it up to us."

"I think I know what you mean by the soap though. I kept breaking out."

"It might be the pregnancy. It can cause acne."

"What?!" The girls stilled.

"Yeah. There's morning sickness of course. Weight gain, thinning or falling hair, bleeding gums, acne, swollen legs and feet, fuller face, spotting, mood swings, headaches and light headedness, cravings, sensitivity to smells, tiredness, aches and pains and various other ailments including frequent gas, supreme discomfort and sensitive breasts."

"I think I have some of that!" Tina whispered in horror.

"Frequent gas?" Gomez laughed.

"It's a normal bodily function." Marcy didn't see the big deal. "Just say "excuse me" and keep it pushing."

"That's so embarrassing though!" Rachel blushed.

"Natural. Bodily. Function."

"She doesn't get embarrassed by anything." Mike helped.

"Embarrassment is a wasted emotion. It literally does nothing for you. Just holds you back."

"You're so fearless." Tina breathed.

Marcy lifted a shoulder. "Wanna see the house?"

 ** _cell_**

"You're insane!" Hiram Berry exclaimed. "You want our children to get married?!"

"It's a necessity." Marcus said.

"Our children are fifteen to seventeen years old." Xian Chang said slowly. "You cannot be serious."

"I'm usually serious."

"He's usually serious." Russell nodded.

"Why on Earth would you want that?!" Carole Hudson gaped.

"We already have two grandchildren out of wedlock." Michael explained. "We will not have any more. These children had their fun but it's time they take some responsibility for their actions."

"I agree with that part." Marshall Majors held out a hand. "But marriage?! And aren't there more girls than boys?"

Russell explained about India and three-way marrying. "It's a fragile system here but it'll hold up in court. All we need is your permission."

"Why would we give you our children?!" Janet frowned.

"Well for your situation, I'm sure you'll want to keep an eye out on them at one of your homes. Our children will of course live here." Michael said.

"Here?" Leroy Berry asked. "Here as in this house?"

"We could." Marcus shrugged.

"Someone has become quite annoying wanting to buy our home." Michael shrugged, too. "We could sell and move in with Madeline and Michael."

"If we're doing that, I have the perfect room!" Jeanette grew happy. "I love the one that looks over the garden on the left."

"I'd rather look out over the street." Judy shook her head.

Russell rolled his eyes. "It's just us and Lucille. It'd be easy to sell and move in here."

"You're all going to live together? In one house? I know it's impressive but…" Bennett blinked owlishly.

"We've done it before." Russell shook his head slightly.

"I don't understand why you think our children would be better off here instead of at home." Marshall stated slowly.

"There's certain expectations that must be met in our family." Michael said. "Our children might have done- _this_ but they know what's expected of them. They do what they're told and we will make sure they have bright futures."

"Michael and Malcolm will be doctors just as Marcus." Marcus added. "Marceline will be a doctor. Their futures will not be affected by this."

"What about your other children?" Lilly Majors asked.

"Mercedes will follow in my footsteps." Rose smiled.

"Lucille will follow in mine." Jeanette beamed.

Judy frowned. "We haven't decided about Madeline yet but Laura will open her own business. She's graduating next year."

"What about _our_ children?" Leroy pointed out.

"They will have expectations as well." Marcus spelled out. "There's no question about college. They'll all be in school."

Melanie Pierce rubbed her forehead. "And you think this is best for our children, too?"

"Getting married is the best solution." Michael nodded. "Living at home is another."

"But they're so young!" Hiram yelped.

"My parents married at fifteen."

Hiram's eyes widened.

Xian rubbed his hand over his mouth. "If this is what's best for the children and it's what they want, I suppose we shouldn't stand in their way."

"Really?" His wife, Dinah Cohen-Chang raised her eyebrows. "You are really willing to let our daughter live across town? Never getting to see her?"

"They could visit." Judy offered. "It's not like we're chaining them to the house."

Lilly sniffled. "I want to see my daughter at least once a week!"

"That can be arranged." Rose nodded.

"This all sounds just lovely-" Anna's mother sneered. "But we don't care what you do with Anna and we surely don't want to see her. Weekly or otherwise."

"What?!" The other moms stared at her in angry shock. Jeanette, Judy and Rose didn't react.

"Anna has always been a problem child." She sniffed. "She won't interact with anyone and fails miserably at grace and social etiquette. She's just been a disappointment. Now she's pregnant at fifteen. If you want her, you can have her."

Marcus shrugged. "You'll sign for her to marry?"

"Whatever gets her out of our hair."

"What's wrong with you?!" Maribel was disgusted.

The woman lifted her nose. "Are we done here?"

"We want them married as soon as possible but until then, your child can stay with you." Russell said.

Cole Picos stood. "Fine. She can stay until the wedding. Then she's out of our home and out of our lives."

"We'll confirm later." Marcus couldn't care less.

Cole nodded and ushered his wife out.

"Who were those people?!" Lilly was taken aback.

Di was just as flabbergasted. "Imagine throwing your baby out for something so frivolous!"

"Our kids should stay with us." Ken Pierce stated.

"Oh no!" Maribel stopped him there. "My baby is having her first child and I want her home!"

"These children are my son's, too and I want to be there!" Janet bit off.

"I'm sure we can find a reasonable solution." Enerilson soothed them.

Bennett nodded. "Maybe they can rotate? Artie can get around our home easily. What about your houses?"

"We have a bungalow style home." Melanie said. "Nearly everything is on one level."

Maribel frowned. "We have two levels. Maybe we can move San's room downstairs and prepare a room that'll be comfortable for all three and the children?"

"Good plan." Ken smiled.

Hiram looked at Leroy. "If they can come to an agreement, so can we. We just want Rachel safe and happy. We agree. But we want to see our daughter and granddaughter."

"Nonnegotiable." Leroy added.

"Us too!" Lilly and Di nodded.

"Your children can visit you as many times as you want." Judy didn't care about their kids.

"But Finn's my little boy." Carole was having a hard time letting go.

"I understand." Jeanette knew about not letting go. She held onto Mike like a parasite. "But he belongs to our daughter now."

Carole stared at her but Burt Hummel took her hand. "Finn is becoming a man. He wants to do the right thing for his family."

Carole frowned. "Would you let Kurt get married?!"

"If he was in this predicament and it was what he wanted, yes."

Carole made her crying face. "I guess I have to let go."

Jeanette found her weak. She was going to do whatever she had to in order to get between Mike and Tina. "It's for the best."

Xian nodded. "I suppose we should tell the children."

"I'll go get them." Judy stood and walked out.

Jeanette grabbed Rose's hands. "I can't wait to decorate!"

 ** _cell_**

"Why do you have a pool inside and outside?" Artie asked as he pulled his brakes.

"So we can swim in the winter." Mercedes told him.

"Who swims in the winter?!"

"I do." Marcy folded her legs under herself.

"Are you a fish?!"

"The most beautiful kind; a fire fish." Mike teased.

"Shut up." Marcy grinned.

"A fire fish?" Brittany frowned. "Does it light up like a firefly?"

"It can." Mike smirked.

Mal snorted and snickered.

Marcy hit his chest without looking.

"I wish I could see your closet." Santana said. "Girl Chang said it was dope."

"My name is Tina!" Tina snapped.

"You don't need to see our rooms." Quinn said over her.

"You showed them." Brittany pouted.

"We'll show you one day, Britt." Marcy said. "Promise."

Brittany clapped. "How did you guys like shopping?"

"Today?" Quinn questioned. "It was alright."

"I mean for maternity clothes. I liked trying on different clothes and I got a bunch of new stuff."

"Ugh!" Santana retched. "I hated shopping for maternity crap! It's so ugly!"

"Why didn't you go to Kimball's and Roman's?" Mercedes asked.

"I didn't know Kimball's and Roman's sold maternity wear."

"That's where we got our clothes from." Marcy picked at her nails.

"I'm totally going this weekend! I only have some stuff from the mall and it's definitely not working for me!"

"My mom has been sewing my clothes." Tina smiled. "She's the best seamstress/designer I know and she's been working around the clock to make stuff for me."

"Wow, your mom sounds awesome." Marcy blinked.

"She is."

The Fabanges frowned, each wishing their moms were.

They all heard clicking on the floor leading to the den and looked towards the door. Judy walked in. "We have news!"

"What is it?" Quinn inquired.

"You're all getting married!" Judy did jazz hands.

"What?!" Artie, Santana, Gomez, Lila, Sara and Elliot did a double take.

"Of course not you little ones. Well maybe. We didn't discuss you. But you big ones, yes. So gather your things. I'm sure your parents want to leave."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Artie whipped his glasses off and wiped his face before replacing them. "Getting married?!"

"I'm not getting married!" Santana sputtered.

"Your parents already agreed." Judy turned on her heel and walked out.

"Huh?!" Artie and Santana were having problems.

Gomez started laughing. "Ah ha! That's what you get!"

Santana threw herself forward and started hitting him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I don't care! You're still getting married!"

"You can't get married!" Lila burst into tears. "You just came home!"

"Wow." Sara tried to comfort her friend.

Artie looked at a calm Brittany. "Why aren't you surprised?!"

Brittany shrugged. "Don't you want to get married?"

"No!"

She gave him a look. "You don't want to marry us?"

"Us?! Who's us?!" He stilled. "Did you plan this?"

She lifted her chin.

Santana left Gomez alone. "You planned this?!"

"Their parents want them to get married and I think it's a good idea." Brittany stood her ground. "I love you and you love me and each other. We should be together."

Artie and Santana looked at each other before staring at her. "Britt!"

"What?! We're getting married!"

"You can't make decisions about us for us without us." Santana said.

"And marriage is heavy!" Artie was still reeling. "Anything can happen. We're really young."

"Are you saying you don't want us?" Brittany used a slow deadly tone.

"Or are you saying you want someone else?!" Santana put her hand on his chest.

Artie sweatdropped. "I didn't say that!"

"Then what are you sayin?!" Both yelled.

Artie looked to the guys, who promptly looked away. "Help me!"

"Marriage is a trap." Marcy said. "But if you really love each other, it'll work out. To be fair, everyone sucks so you're better off sticking to each other."

"You're not helping, Boo Thang." Artie said dryly.

"I'm not trying to."

"We're getting married, Artie." Brittany stood up with difficulty.

"But-" Artie tried.

"We're getting married."

"No-"

"We're getting married!"

He flinched. "I'll be glad when your hormones are back under control."

"That'll take a while." Marcy uttered.

"How are we even going to get married?!" Artie sputtered.

"In India like them." Brittany smiled brightly.

"I've never been out of the United States! I don't even have a passport!"

"Get one." Santana stood, too. "I changed my mind. Seeing you locked down is amusing. We can get married."

"Yay!" Brittany hugged her.

"No!" Lila screamed. "No! No! No!"

"Li." Artie wrapped an arm around her.

She buried herself into his side. "No! You can't get married!"

"Everything will be alright, Li."

She sobbed.

"We should probably take you to your parents." Marcy stood up.

Artie pulled Lila onto his lap and unlocked his brakes. "Thanks for the tour. And you know? ruining our lives."

"It was fun."

He gave her a look but she ignored him. They all walked to the parlor their parents were in.

"Ah! There they are!" Rose waved them in.

"What's wrong, honey?" Janet went to Artie.

"She's a little upset." Artie said.

"Oh. Poor baby." She pushed her daughter's hair back.

"Is it true?" Tina asked her father. "Can we get married?"

Xian hugged her. "Yes."

Tina squeezed him. "Thank you, Baba!"

Ellen hugged her father. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I'm going to miss you." Rachel stood between her dads.

"You will be visiting. Regularly." Leroy promised.

"Alright. Let's go." Melanie linked her and Brittany's arms. "We have a wedding to plan."

"Ooh! I have so many ideas!" Maribel flounced Santana's hair.

"Aw Mamí!" Santana blushed.

"We should set up a meeting so we can discuss things." She ignored her and spoke to Janet and Melanie.

Both moms nodded.

"We've doomed your boy." Enerilson told Bennett.

Bennett chuckled. "You don't know Artie."

"We'll walk you out." Rose said.

"What sort of weddings do they have in India?" Lilly asked as the huge crowd left the room.

"It can be a standard wedding but most likely not. We have a lot of family to invite." Rose tapped her bottom lip. "We definitely have to go over the details."

"Who's getting married again?" Marcy drawled.

Rose side-eyed her. "I imagine you want some sort of input."

"If you want me to show up."

Rose growled.

Lilly chuckled. "I'm sure you girls have ideas. As long as you don't want anything too extravagant."

"Us?!" Marcy was taken aback.

Rose wrapped her arm around Marcy and squeezed. "We'll do what's best."

The other families said their goodbyes and began leaving.

"Your parents said you can live with them until the wedding." Marcus told Anna. "I'm not sure if they're expecting you tonight so maybe go tomorrow?"

"Thank you, sir." Anna said meekly.

"I can drop you off." Puck said. "I should go though. I'll be back tomorrow."

Mercedes and Anna kissed him as Marcus silently gagged. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Puck escaped.

"I never should have doubted you." Mike said as soon as the door closed.

"You've doubted me?" Michael asked.

"I thought Tina's parents would put up a bigger fight."

"I'm persuasive." Michael grinned.

"So what happens now?" Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Well you finish out your school term and plan your nuptials." Marcus sighed. "You have until June to get married."

"And then?" Mal pressed.

"We will be living here." Michael answered.

"All of us?" Quinn squeaked.

"Yes!" Judy hugged her. "Won't that be fun?!"

"To live with you?" Marcy asked.

"Yes!" Judy snapped. "So I suggest you all get to decorating your rooms! Where's Madeline? She should know."

"Upstairs with the twins."

"Go get Mikaela! I want to see her!" She clapped.

"She's busy." Marcy deadpanned.

"Why are you like this?!" She put her hands on her hips. "I want to see my grandchild!"

"Nope." Marcy walked off and began climbing the stairs.

"Go get her!" Jeanette prodded Mal.

He jerked away from her and followed Marcy. "Leave it alone, Mom!"

"I swear that girl didn't come from me!" Rose sighed.

Mercedes hated when her mother would say such things. "I'm gonna go check on her."

"There's nothing wrong with her! She's so stubborn!"

Marcus inclined his head. "Want a drink?"

Michael and Russell nodded. "I can't wait to make use of your bar."

He laughed and led them off to the den.

Jeanette twisted her lips as she glared at their backs before turning to Mike and smiling brightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "How's my little man today?"

"Mom!" Mike pulled her off.

"Fine! Be like your father!"

"Mom!" Mike snapped before softening. "I'm fine. How are you?"

She brushed his hair back. "I'm good. My little boy's all grown up and abandoning me for a trollop but I'm good."

"Mom!"

"It's alright. I'll die alone, surrounded by cats. Who knows when anyone will find me?" She dusted off his shoulders.

"You know that's not true." He fell for it hook, line and sinker. "I'll always be there for you."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Even over that girl?"

"Mom." He warned.

"Humph!" She turned to Rose and Judy. "Let's go out to dinner. Since my son is dumping me for a harlot."

"Mom!"

Rose and Judy followed Jeanette as she stormed out.

Mercedes and Quinn hugged Mike. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Is your family always so complicated?" Anna asked.

Mercedes sighed. "Yes."

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes opened Marcy's door. "Hey?"

"Hey." Marcy looked up briefly.

Mercedes came in and shut the door behind her. "Hi, babies!"

"Hi, Tia!" The twins waved.

Mercedes sat on the bed with them. "You were quiet at dinner."

"Daddy was there." Marcy continued drawing.

"I know but you seemed a million miles away."

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Is it really fair to drag them into our lives?"

Mercedes looked miserable at that question. "I don't think so but we love them. We can't leave until Maddie graduates high school."

"I know."

"We love them though. Would it be so bad to have them? Maybe I'm being selfish?"

"You're not alone." Marcy set aside the colored pencil she was using.

"What are you drawing?"

"I was thinking; there's not enough rooms up here for every baby to have their own room and we're for sure not putting them downstairs with our parents."

Mercedes nodded.

"Maybe we can turn the attic into a nursery? It wouldn't take much. We can all have a hand in designing it. Something that'll be good for children. I don't know. It's stupid."

"No!" Mercedes covered her hand with her own. "It's a brilliant idea! I love it."

"Thanks." Marcy gave her the sketch book.

"How did you draw the floorplan?"

"Just how I see the attic in my minds eye."

Mercedes nodded approvingly. "It's good. There's even room to grow. Hey? Where's Mal?"

"I ran him a bath."

Mercedes chuckled. "Why?"

"Mikey told him what Aunt Jeanette said about Tina and he got upset on their behalf. He needed to calm down."

"Mal's such a good boy."

"Remember that when he takes your diary."

Mercedes pulled a face. "I can beat him. He better not pull anything on me. I'll go back to jail. Beat him black and blue."

"And I'll be there to record it." Marcy smirked. She took the sketchbook back. "He should be getting out soon and I have to give the twins their bath."

"Bath!" Both twins yelled.

"Yeah, you have to take a bath."

"Are you going to take a bath? I know this all is stressing you out." Mercedes pushed Marcy's long bangs out of her face.

"I'm stress free. They're not about to work my last nerve. This is our wedding and it's gonna be what we want."

"I know that's right!" Mercedes kissed all of them before heading for the door.

"Don't let them dull your shine." Marcy mentioned as she went about putting away her art supplies.

Mercedes smiled. "Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Puck frowned as he packed his bag. He didn't need much but he felt like he was forgetting something.

"What are you doing?"

He jerked and looked up. His mother stood at his door. "Packing."

"Why? Where are you going? Why are you leaving me?"

"I'm not leaving you. Not that you'd care." He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to see Bubbie and Nic."

Nadine made a face. "Why are you seeing them?"

He gave her a look. "They're family."

She rolled her eyes. "Mom never does anything for me."

"She took your daughter in when you lost custody."

She narrowed her eyes and drew herself up to her full height. "She did that to rub it in my face! She doesn't care about me! She's never approved of my choices! She was hard on me since the day I met your father-!"

"She shoulda been harder…" He stated flatly.

Nadine glared at him. "You know nothing!"

"I know Dad left."

"He's coming back!"

"Wow!" Puck picked up his bag and started out.

She followed him. "He is coming back! He loves me!"

"We haven't seen him since the day Nic was born!" He didn't even know why he was getting worked up.

"We're still married! He's only gone to figure things out but he'll be back!"

"It's been eight years!" He yanked open the front door.

"You don't know love! You're sixteen! You don't know anything about how we are!"

He turned sharply. "One, I'm _seventeen_! Two, you were fifteen when you got pregnant with me so it's not like I'm too young! And you don't know what I know but I'll tell you this; if love is the way you two are, I never want to be in it!"

She blinked but couldn't retort because he'd slammed the door behind him. She opened it and saw him jumping in his truck before speeding off. She crossed her arms angrily. He just didn't understand. She and Steven had a once in a lifetime love. It was stronger than anything and he would come back to her.

 ** _cell_**

Ruth Pirelli opened the door and hugged her grandson. "Noah! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hey, Bubbie." Puck had stayed mad the entire three hour trip.

"What's wrong, Dumpling?"

He came inside and let her lead him to the kitchen. "Nothing."

"Don't tell me that lie." She began fixing tea, knowing he didn't really like it but drank it for her. "What's going on?"

He sighed as he dropped into a chair. He told her about his mother, her daughter. "She just makes me crazy thinking he's coming back."

"I'm sorry, my kiddle." Ruth sighed heavily. "Sometimes I wish I would have let your grandfather run Steven off. But then I wouldn't have you and Nic. That man did a lot of damage."

"You're telling me." Puck took his mug from her and dumped in a lot of sugar.

"One of these days, she'll be free of him." She sat down across from him.

"Yeah and what about the drugs and the sleeping with men to get them?" He raised a brow.

She felt miserable at this whole conversation but especially hated that he even knew about all this. "I have faith your mother will see the light soon."

"You're a good person, Bubbie."

"Your mother is, too. Somewhere down deep."

"Down, down, down deep."

She swatted him.

Footsteps echoed as seven year old Nic ran in. "I'm done with my homework, Bubbie! Noah! Hi!" She threw herself on her brother.

He perked up and settled her on his lap. "Hey, Runt."

"I'm not a runt!" She hit his chest.

"Whatever. I got some news for you."

"What is it? Did you bring me anything?"

"No, I didn't bring you anything but I have big news for you and Bubbie. What do you say about a trip next month?"

"A trip?! A trip where?! Yes!"

"A trip where?" Ruth echoed.

He bit his lip. "A trip to India."

"India?! Like halfway around the world India?! How?! We don't have the money for that! Who do you even know in India?!"

Puck sighed. He wasn't sure how this was going to go. Ruth was a wild card. "I'm getting married."

"One more time?" Her voice grew cold.

"I'm getting married." He repeated.

"Explain." She crossed her arms.

So he did. About how Mercedes's parents wanted them married and how Mercedes wanted it with Anna. About how the parents had gotten together and how the moms were getting excited.

"Really?!" Ruth stared wide eyed.

"Yeah."

"Noah, don't let those people bully you into this!"

"I'm not being bullied. I want to marry Mama and Kick. I want my little girls to know I love them and their mothers."

She pouted. "I haven't even met these girls."

"Come up next weekend. You'll love them. They're so sweet."

"So I'm going to have new sisters?" Nic asked slowly.

"You're going to have new sisters and new brothers. Mama has seven brothers and sisters and a lot of them are getting married, too." He told her.

Nic felt conflicted. On one hand, she was excited for more family but on the other, she was terribly shy. "I'll meet them next week?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"Humph!" Ruth crossed her arms. "We'll see!"

"Don't be like that, Bubbie."

"I'll see for myself."

He rolled his eyes. Nothing he said would dissuade her. "You did all your homework, Runt? What'd you have to do?"

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes closed her notebook. "I'm finished."

Celeste nodded. "What about you, Marceline Anne?"

Marcy handed over her notebook.

"Malcolm?" The tutor looked at him.

Mal handed her his book.

The college student flipped through their books but already knew that if not every single answer, the majority was correct. "We're done for the day. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks." Mercedes shook her hand.

"I can walk you out." Mal offered.

"Thank you." The pretty coed smiled. "Goodbye, Mercedes Catherine, Marceline Anne."

"Bye." Both girls waved as the duo left.

Marcy started straightening up the smaller parlor, where they do their lessons.

Mercedes rubbed her belly. "Want to go see how construction is going?"

"On the nursery?" Marcy looked back briefly. "Yeah."

"Let's grab a snack first. I'm so hungry!"

Marcy smirked. "Aren't you always?"

"Well!" Mercedes gasped, affronted.

"I told you pregnancy gives you cravings." Marcy walked out.

Mercedes followed her. "What are you craving?"

"Fruit. I should make a juice!"

"I want to chew something."

"I'm getting apple slices. But I still want juice."

"You're gonna make a juice or get juice?" Mercedes was confused.

"Make a juice. I want pineapples, watermelon, raspberries and mango. It's going to be delicious!"

Mercedes moaned. "It sounds delicious! Can I have some?"

"You know I don't know how to make just one."

Mercedes hugged her as they made it to the kitchen. "I'll get the fruit."

"Frozen." Marcy went to the pantry for a bottle of passion fruit juice.

"Got it!" Mercedes grabbed the bags.

Marcy went to the blender and pulled it out so it was close to the counter's edge. "Ice, too."

"It _is_ hot!" Mercedes went back for ice.

"It better not be a heat wave this summer. I'll lose my mind."

"I'll lose mine with you."

Marcy put the ice in the blender, followed by the frozen fruit and passion fruit juice. She blended it together. "How thick do you want it?"

Mercedes peeked inside the device. "Uh… let me get a spoon."

Marcy waited for her to try the mix. "Need a straw or is it thick?"

"No, it's perfect." Mercedes snuck a second helping.

Marcy grabbed two glasses and poured the contents of the blender in them. "I have a lot left. Where's Mal?"

"We kinda left him." Mercedes admitted.

Marcy brought out her phone and texted Mal. "I'll leave it in a glass for him." She poured the remaining mix in another glass and began cleaning out the blender.

Mercedes put away the fruit and juice. "This is really good though."

"Thanks. I wish I would have strained it though. Damn raspberry seeds."

Mercedes laughed accidentally. "Stop cursing!"

Marcy grabbed her drink and left.

Mercedes quickly shuffled after her. "What are we going to do with our afternoon?"

"Seating charts." Marcy frowned.

"Oh poo!" Mercedes deflated. "We need a guest list for that though!"

"Mal and I know all the same people and Ellen gave me a list."

"Really? How many people are on it?"

"About ten besides her immediate family. They don't have a big family and she doesn't have any friends."

They started up the stairs. "Annie's not inviting anyone cuz of her parents and she doesn't have any friends either. Noah hasn't said anything."

"I thought you said it was just his grandmother and sister?"

"He might want to invite his parents. I'm afraid to ask."

"You probably should though. Unless you want everyone to fight it out. Oh crap! Momma wants to see us later."

"Why?"

"Same thing. She wants to send out invitations. She also wants us to pick out flowers."

"Annie likes white roses."

"Daisies and white roses will look nice. But what about your bouquets?"

"I have no idea. Maybe I should just let Momma pick?"

"She runs your life enough."

Mercedes sighed. "Let's take a break."

"I wasn't aware we were dating."

Mercedes laughed. "No, you silly girl! Take a break from climbing these steps!"

Marcy's mouth formed an "O".

Mercedes giggled. "Never change!"

" _Seasons change; people don't_."

Mercedes frowned. "Stop saying that! People change!"

"No, they don't. They hide who they really are and lie."

Mercedes poked her. "You never know."

"Our parents aren't changing, Mercy."

Mercedes pouted. "I can't accept that."

Marcy touched her elbow. "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying." A tear slipped down her cheek.

Marcy hugged her carefully. "It's not wrong to wish we had different parents. But we don't. We just have to be better than them."

Mercedes sniffled. "And we will be."

"You're already ahead of the curve."

"Me?! You're already a mom and you kick ass at it!"

Marcy huffed and looked miserable. "I don't know. I missed two years of my kids' lives because of a dumb choice. And for what? To say I fit in with this defunct family?"

"Marce." Mercedes hugged her tight. "We all want love and acceptance from our family. You're not crazy. But you know now. You know what's important to you. Your family."

"I wish I didn't drag you guys into it. You never liked stealing money or killing people."

"I know but I wanted their approval as much as you did. I still do. But we have to find another way."

"Fuck that; I'm done. I just need my kids."

"I know that's right."

"Are you done resting? I'm trying not to fall down the stairs."

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah, come on."

They went up the rest of the stairs to the third floor then to the door at the end of the hallway. The door was open and sounds of construction echoed down.

They climbed the steps and went into the brightly light area. It was one continuous room but had wall dividers every so often. There was tan carpet from baseboard to baseboard and the windows had locks.

There was an area for changing diapers, a bathroom and a playroom. The workers were putting the finishing touches on the bathroom before they began painting the next day.

The lead worker stopped sealing the window he was working on and came over to the two teenagers. "Do you like it?"

Both nodded. "It looks good."

"We've put in the tubs and sinks and the toilets are finally dry. We just have to finish the windows and clean up and we'll be done for the day. We'll get started painting tomorrow and put a couple coats on before we go downstairs next week."

They were doing mild work on the third level for the new couples then doing the second floor for the parents before doing any work on the ground floor that the adults will probably think up.

"Do you have your colors picked out?" He asked.

"Yes." Marcy nodded. "We wrote them down. Do you want the names before you leave?"

"Yeah, that'll work."

"We'll let you get back to work." Mercedes said.

"Good day." He tipped his cap and went back to work.

The girls went down to their rooms.

"What time do we have to meet Momma?" Mercedes asked.

Marcy looked at her phone. "Uh… three hours."

"What are you going to do until then?"

"Work out the seating chart. I need to call Elle and ask her how her people are so I know who to put them with and who to avoid."

"I should really call Noah then."

"See you." Marcy went to her door.

"Where's the twins?" Mercedes stopped her.

"I have no idea. Marc and Laura took them to the zoo so we could do schoolwork in peace but that was hours ago. I should call them."

"I want to see them before we leave with Momma. I want to play with them."

"Can't get enough of them?" Marcy grinned.

"They're so cute!"

"I know. They don't want to sleep in their cribs anymore."

"So you're going to get them their first big kid beds?"

"Yeah. They've been sleeping with us and it's rough. Mickey sleeps like Lucy."

Mercedes laughed. "No, she don't!"

"Yeah, she does!"

Mercedes cracked up. "Does she sleep straight across the bed?"

"She sleeps on top of Mal. I told him that's what he gets. Always sleeping on top of me! Just what he gets!"

Mercedes giggled. "I wonder how Noah sleeps? After a week with Annie, I get how she is."

"How was it?"

"Okay. The bed is big so we didn't run into each other a lot."

"So she's not a cuddler? Surprise, surprise."

"Shut up! We start out cuddling! We just drift apart in the night."

Marcy moved jauntily. "Whatever."

Mercedes stuck her tongue out.

Marcy opened her door and disappeared inside, slamming the door shut.

Mercedes screeched loudly. "How rude!"

 ** _cell_**

"Noah, I'm not sure about this." Mercedes rubbed her stomach.

"Me either." Anna worried. "Do we have to do this?"

"Relax." Puck soothed them. "It's just my grandmother and sister. They're easy."

"Like our parents?!" Mercedes bit off.

"She's going to size you up but once you have her approval, she's going to flirt hardcore."

Mercedes and Anna looked at each other in disbelief.

"I promise." He vowed. "Now come on. I said we'd meet them at the food court." They were at the mall.

"Okay, No-No." Mercedes called him by his special nickname.

He smiled. "Thanks, baby. Ready, Kick?"

Anna looked totally stressed out but took his hand. "Ready!"

"Let's do this!" He escorted them over to the food court and searched out his family.

Ruth and Nic were sitting near the outskirts of the court. He led them over. They both looked up. "Noah!"

"Hey!" He hugged both. "Bubbie, Nic? This is Mama and this is Kick."

"Hello." Both young women smiled fearfully.

"Hi." Nic said shyly.

"Hello." Ruth was cool.

Puck pulled out their chairs and sat them. "Guys, this is Ruth Pirelli and Nicolette Puckerman. Bubbie and Nic."

"What are your real names?" Ruth demanded.

"Anna." Anna squeaked.

"Mercedes Catherine." Mercedes answered.

"Humph!" Ruth sniffed. "So you two are going to marry my kiddle? Why should he marry you when you got pregnant on purpose?"

"Bubbie!" Puck glared.

"I want to know." She crossed her arms.

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip. "We want to get married because we love each other."

"Your parents are making you."

"They want this, yes but if I didn't want to get married, I wouldn't."

"I kinda have to." Anna whispered.

"Why?" Ruth sat up.

"My parents are kicking me out."

Ruth felt anger but concealed it. "Hmm. And your parents want Noah in their family?"

Mercedes stilled, not wanting to lie but dearly not wanting to tell the truth. "They want what's best for me."

"Noah, take Nic to get food."

"Bubbie,-" Puck started.

"Go away." She flicked her wrist.

He frowned but got up. "Come on, Runt."

Nic stared at the women around the table before getting up. She took Puck's hand and let him lead her away, not even caring that he called her a runt.

Ruth stared hard at the young girls. "Let's lay our cards on the table. I want to know what kind of girls you are. I love my grandson very much and I'm not letting him be conned into anything."

Anna shook her head. "No! We wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Really?" Ruth didn't believe her.

"We're good girls." Mercedes looked her in the eye. "We were put in Sly's for different reasons but we're still good girls. We're good for Noah and he's good for us. We want to make him happy every day of his life."

"And that's why you got pregnant on purpose?" Ruth dug in.

"We got pregnant because my sister got pregnant. We didn't want her to be alone. It was my idea and it was probably a stupid one but this baby has already made my life better. I'm out of Sly's and I'm getting the chance to be with two people who mean the world to me forever."

"You're teenagers. What do you know of love?"

"We know what it's not. Our parents aren't the best so we know what not to look for."

"You come from dysfunctional families."

"With all due respect, so does he."

Ruth blinked. Well she had her there. "I don't want my baby hurt."

"He won't be. We'll take care of him." Mercedes took Anna's hand.

"You know he's not perfect. He'll make his own mistakes. You can't go into a marriage with rose colored glasses."

"We're not under the illusion that he's perfect." Mercedes shrugged. "We know he's not the cleanest, most thoughtful, conventionally smart or particularly calm but we fit together. There's something in us that needs him and something in him that needs us."

"I struggled with my sexuality for a long time and I didn't think I'd ever love a boy." Anna went on. "Noah is the first man I feel I can open myself up to and trust."

"I never thought I'd be able to trust a man after my family. The fact that he's a good man blows my mind. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Ruth frowned. "Are your fathers neglectful?"

"I don't know." Anna shrugged.

"What I mean is, do you get enough attention from them?"

"No." Both girls shook their heads.

"Maybe you're just looking for attention? From your fathers and barring them, Noah?"

"I do want my father to notice me but I wouldn't use Noah to get his attention." Mercedes shook her head. "That's cruel and hurtful. I want Noah's attention. I love him."

"I don't think I'll ever have my father's attention." Anna lowered her eyes. "But I'd rather have Noah. He's the only man I'll ever need."

"I met Noah's grandfather when I was eighteen years old." Ruth said. "He was a hustler from New York and was constantly in trouble here. But I saw him. Who he really was. And I loved him. When I got pregnant, my parents hit the roof.

He was Italian and my parents wanted me to marry a Jewish boy with a cleaners in the family. I just wanted my Antoine. When I told him, he proposed right away and we went to tell my parents. They wanted me to break it off with him and get an abortion.

Antoine wouldn't hear of it and I wouldn't either. He told them we were getting married. My father told him we'd be broke and on our asses and Antoine said we'd be in love at least." Ruth smiled. "He enlisted in the Army that day and we got married. We lived happily until the day he died."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Mercedes said.

"Me too." Anna nodded.

Ruth blinked back tears. "Do you like children?"

"Very much so." Mercedes said immediately.

Anna bit her lip. "I like them but I haven't been around any."

"I know you're pregnant but it's your child and not everyone can deal with another's child." Ruth started. "But I'm in a pickle and I need your help."

"Our help?" Anna was surprised.

"Has Noah told you anything about his parents?"

"Yes." Both girls nodded.

"Then you know I have custody of Nic?" They nodded again. "Well I have a brother, the only brother I talk to anymore. He's very sick and his nurse is pregnant as well. She is going to be going on maternity leave very soon and I'm going to go take care of him."

"That's nice of you." The girls spoke in unison.

"He's the only brother to keep in contact with me after I married. None of my other siblings could be bothered with the black sheep of the family."

Mercedes took her hand.

Ruth patted hers. "The problem is that his living situation doesn't allow children. I have nowhere for Nic to go. Nadine can't be trusted with her own child so I have to rely on someone I trust."

"Noah?" Mercedes nodded.

"And you." Ruth smiled for the first time.

"You trust us?" Anna choked up.

Ruth took their hands. "I don't know you well but I trust my instincts. They're telling me that you are good girls. I need some place for Nic to go and this works out perfectly. If you think your parents will be okay with a seven year old around."

"They won't even notice." Mercedes promised. "We have the third floor to ourselves."

"Third floor? You live in an attic?"

"No." Mercedes giggled. "We have three floors, a basement and an attic. The nursery is in the attic. It was just finished."

"Noah said you had money. I didn't think of how much. Are you a princess?"

Mercedes laughed. "My brothers think so but then again, they're the ones who never tell me no."

"Are you spoiled?"

"Honestly? a little. I don't hear the word no a lot but I don't throw fits whenever I do."

Ruth nodded. "What about your parents?"

"My father is a lawyer so we have some money but not as much as them." Anna touched Mercedes's shoulder. "I didn't know people like them existed."

"Wow." Ruth blinked. "I usually have more etiquette than this but how rich are you?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know. I've never had to measure it before."

"Can you buy a house?"

"Me solitarily? Yes."

"You as you are, a sixteen year old can buy a house?"

"Yes. I have money in my bank account."

"So can your family buy like a plane?"

"We have seven planes and one jet in our family."

Ruth's eyes widened. "How much does a small carrier cost?!"

"I don't know about a small carrier but they're big. Like a commercial plane."

"My word!"

"Really?!" Anna was shocked.

"Yeah. We have a lot of family all over and when we get together, we need the space." Mercedes nodded.

"So can your family buy an island?" Anna wanted to know.

"Pop-Pop has always talked about it but that's only because he hates English weather. Nana wants to be somewhere warm, too but nothing concrete has ever been decided."

"My grandson marrying a millionaire." Ruth blinked.

"Billionaire." Mercedes corrected.

"Billion?!"

"It's really close to trillion. We need to start working and add our income."

"We?"

"My siblings and I."

"You're too young to work!"

"My oldest brother has a job. He created a video game company with a few of his friends when he was seventeen. He does really well. My older sister takes jobs a couple times a month to design homes."

"She's an architect?"

"No, she's getting her degree in interior design."

"Oh wow!"

Puck came back with Nic. "You'd never believe the line!"

"What'd you get?" She asked Nic.

"I just wanted a hot dog." Nic shrugged.

"All that time for a hot dog?!"

"That line!" Puck was mad.

"Hmm. Well we were talking about Mercedes Catherine's family but I want to know about the wedding now. How am I supposed to get to India?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_I would have uploaded this days ago but the app has been driving me crazy so as long as I'm able, I'm uploading like crazy today._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes smiled. "Hey, boo!"

Kurt hugged her. "Hey, Diva!"

"We were waiting on you!" She danced with him slightly.

"Wow! Look at this room!" He looked around the blue room.

"I know." Quinn wailed. "I have no idea what I want!"

"Lucy!" Laura put her hands on her hips.

"We." Quinn's lip curled.

"Thank you, Laura." Rachel sighed. "We need to make a decision, Quinn. What color do you want?"

"Why can't they make a better silver paint?!"

"What's the fucking problem?!" Marcy was at her wits end. "You're not going to be in this room for another month!"

Laura rubbed her back. "She's right, Lucy. Choose the paint you like. You don't have to worry about fumes."

"Yes, I do! Marc is making me move stuff over early!" Quinn was near having a fit over it.

"Because you take so damn long!" Marcy bit off. "You take forever to pack and make decisions like the worst CEO in history!"

Quinn glared. "You're not yelling at Ellen about taking so long!"

"Because she knows how to make a fucking decision!"

"Ladies! Ladies!" Kurt waved his hands. "Let's not fight. Queen, pick the color you want and we'll help you pack."

"Fuck that noise!" Marcy scoffed.

"You never support me!" Quinn cried.

Marcy's hormones kicked in. "Don't cry, Lucy. I'll help you."

Quinn hugged her. "Thank you."

Kurt grimaced. "So is that all you needed me for?"

"No." Mercedes shook her head. "We need help with all the rooms."

The doorbell rang.

Rachel clapped. "It might be my daddies!"

"It could be T." Mercedes pointed out. "Or Ellen."

"I can't believe you're skipping school for this." Marcy told Kurt.

"It's only the last half of the day." Kurt waved that away. "Friends and decorating comes first."

The girls hugged him.

"So what's next?"

"After the colors is the carpet." Quinn picked up the patches. "I want carpet in here but not the closet. I just don't know which one to get."

"Here." He led her to the bed and sat her down before kneeling at her feet and removing her sandals. He ran the first patch over her feet and looked up. "How do you like it?"

She flexed her toes. "I like it but not enough. It's not soft enough."

"Good greatness!" Marcy groaned.

"Shut up!" Quinn twirled her finger. "The next one, Kurt."

Kurt went through all of the patches by the time Tina, Di, Ellen and Lilly showed up at the door. Mrs. Gonzales was showing the guests in. They all spoke.

"Have you made a decision?" Laura was tired of Quinn's flightiness as well.

Quinn frowned. "I don't know. Do Rachel."

Kurt sat Rachel down and ran the patches over her feet. "Which do you like?"

"They all feel good." Rachel shrugged. "But I don't like that one. It's much too long and that one feels like toilet paper."

"Finally!" Marcy bit off.

"What about this one?" Rachel pointed to a red carpet that was a bit shaggy but not too long.

Quinn ran her foot over it again. "Okay. I like it."

"You want red carpet?" Mercedes asked.

"Mercy!" Marcy groaned.

"I'm just asking!"

"You're right." Quinn nodded. "What shades does that one come in?"

Kurt read the back.

"I don't know. Maybe grey?"

"You don't even like grey." Laura said. "Pick something for Finn."

Quinn made a face. "It's my room!"

"That you're sharing with two other people! Stop being selfish!"

Quinn gasped in outrage. "I am not selfish!"

"Dear God, please don't strike us down because we're too close to this blatant liar." Marcy prayed.

"Shut up!" Quinn screamed as the others laughed.

"Lucy, please pick something with Finn in mind." Mercedes begged.

Quinn crossed her arms. "Fine! We can have this red carpet."

Laura blew out a breath. "Good. We have the paint and carpet. What about the paint in your bath and closet?"

"You pick." Quinn said in a fit of generosity.

Rachel blinked. "Maybe the closet could be pink?"

Quinn's face turned.

"Or not." Rachel sighed.

"Let this girl get a pink room!" Laura snapped.

"You like that awful color! No way am I living in a pink room!" Quinn refused.

"How about it's red with pink undertones?" Marcy asked.

Quinn was suspicious. "You hate pink."

"Rachel loves it, you love her; give a little!"

"Then I'm painting the bathroom blue and grey!"

"I agree!" Rachel took it as the doorbell rang again.

"Good." Laura waved her hands. "Now you need to choose furniture."

"While she's doing that, we can go." Marcy began pushing Ellen out.

"Where are we going?" The redhead asked.

"To help Tina with her and Mikey's room."

"You're going to leave me?!" Quinn stared with wide eyes.

"You're going to take forever and we need this done within the next week and a half."

"After we do our room, who's next?" Tina asked.

"Mercy's then Maddie's."

"Maddie is doing her own room?" Ellen inquired.

"Yeah. She took the red room but she doesn't like red. She likes purple."

"My baby." Mercedes linked arms with Kurt.

"Your room is going to be so ugly. Purple and pink." Marcy shook her head in disgust.

Mercedes was affronted. "Hey!"

Marcy blew her a kiss and pushed Ellen out, Lilly following behind laughing.

"Is she always like this?" Di asked.

"She's never this nice." Tina smiled.

"Wow." Di laughed. "So where's this room?"

Mercedes dragged Kurt and Laura out. "It's the black room."

"Is it all black?" Di brought Tina with her.

"It's black and white."

They made it to the room and saw Marcy flipping through paint chips.

"Do you want to keep the room black?" Mercedes asked. The walls were black with white trim.

"I really love it." Tina turned slowly. "It's so beautiful! This is my room?!"

"Yup."

"Wow." Di said again. "This is bigger than my workspace."

Tina sat on the bed and looked at Marcy's hands. "Can I paint the closet white with black trim and decals?"

"It's yo world, babe." Marcy shrugged.

Tina giggled. "Then that's what I want. What about the bathroom?"

"Go check in out."

Tina dragged her mother to the bathroom. It was much the same as the other en suite bathrooms but unlike Marc's, Mercedes's and Marcy's; it wasn't painted anything but white. "I like this space but maybe it can be painted like the closet?"

"Do you. What do you want the floor to be?"

"The white carpet is good enough but I'd rather have wood flooring in the closet."

"What about the fixtures?" Mercedes asked. "Want anything done to them?"

"What are you having done?" Tina asked Marcy.

"Double sinks and the shower updated but that's it. I like my bath fine." Marcy shrugged lightly.

"You didn't want to change anything?" She nodded to Ellen.

The redhead shook her head. "I don't want to make too many changes. It's her room."

"But it'll be yours, too." Mercedes rubbed her arm.

"Right?!" Laura prodded a silent Marcy.

Marcy blinked slowly. "Fine."

Laura shook her head. "You and Lucy!"

"Just because Marc let you redo his whole room doesn't mean I should!"

"It wasn't his _whole_ room. And I had to! It was so dark in there!"

"And it's right in my room!"

"You infuriate me!"

"You're okay."

"Ugh!" Laura groaned loudly.

"Calm down, Laura." Mercedes went to her and hugged her.

Laura glared at Marcy. "You won't break me!"

Marcy pouted and widened her eyes. "Why would you say that? I would never try to break you."

Laura wasn't falling for it.

"Love you." Marcy opened her arms a bit.

Laura hugged her. "I'm on to you, Monster."

"Don't call me that!"

Laura smirked. "Are you going to give Ellen more say in decorating your room?"

"More. Yes."

Laura smiled. "Good."

Mercedes peeked at her little sister's blank face. She didn't know if she believed the fifteen year old. "Now that that's settled, do you want to change anything else, T?"

Tina smiled, loving their byplay. "No, I'm good."

"Write it down." Marcy told her. "Once they finish my room, they'll be right on the ball."

"I think I want a double sink, too. So Mike and I can get ready together? But where did you guys get your vanities? I don't have one at home but I love yours."

"We can order it for you. Are you bringing your dresser from home? Do you want to match with Mikey?"

Tina tapped her bottom lip. "Mine is really big and chunky. It's brown. Does Mike have a brown dresser? We could match."

Marcy looked at Mercedes, who frowned in thought. "I think Mikey's drawers are black."

Marcy laughed. "Why are you talking about his drawers?!"

"Not that kind! Draw-err's! Not draws!"

Tina, Ellen, Laura, Di, Lilly and Kurt fell out laughing.

"Ugh!" Mercedes groaned. "You're a menace!"

Marcy lifted a shoulder. "Do you have a hamper?"

"A hamper?" Tina wiped away tears.

"Yeah. To put your clothes in?"

"No, I don't."

"Maybe you should buy one?"

"Do you have one?"

"No, I do not."

"Maybe you should buy one?"

Marcy looked at Ellen. "Maybe I should?"

"Is this giving me more say?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, it is."

"I like that you keep your word."

"A man not of his word is not a man at all." Laura, Mercedes and Marcy quoted Marcus.

The others stared in discomfort.

"So after I write down what I want, what's next?" Tina asked slowly.

"Making sure they have everything needed then going shopping." Marcy went to the door.

"Shopping for what?" Di asked.

"Baby stuff. The nursery is completely finished and the paint fumes are gone."

"I can't wait to buy baby stuff!" Tina clapped.

"Where are the twins?" Lilly wanted to know.

"Taking naps." Marcy looked at her phone.

"With construction going on?"

"It's not too loud with the door closed and Mally sleeps like Marc. Until it's time for him to wake up then he's Mal."

Laura and Mercedes laughed.

"Why is that funny?" Kurt asked.

"Marc sleeps like the dead." Laura wiped away a few tears produced. "He's extremely hard to wake up."

"And Mal hates waking up." Marcy lifted a shoulder. "He will cry and moan."

"Which is better than the runner and the fighter."

"The runner and fighter?" Di was confused.

Laura rubbed Mercedes's belly. "The runner." She rubbed Marcy's. "The fighter."

"What does that mean?" Kurt was ready for this explanation.

"Mercy rolls away from you when you try to wake her up. Marcy fights you."

He laughed. "Diva!"

Mercedes pouted. "I don't try to!"

"Little Diva?"

"Don't wake me up." Marcy was remorseless.

He laughed again. "I love it!"

"Good. Let's grab the others and go. Oh crap!" She facepalmed.

"What's wrong?!" Ellen waddled over quickly.

"I gotta wake the twins up so I can get them big kid beds!"

"Will there be tears?" Lilly asked.

"They're starting already." Marcy waved her hands in front of her face.

The others laughed.

"Might as well get this over with."

"I'd love to meet them." Lilly said.

"I should drive my car then."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. Thinking out loud. Yeah, you'll meet them."

"Can't wait!"

 ** _cell_**

Santana picked up an elephant.

"That's so cute!" Brittany noticed and came over. "I love elephants! I think they're my favorite animal!"

Santana smiled. She'd picked it up because something about it called out to her. "I think I'm going to get it."

"Good. Come look at the cribs I found." Brittany pulled Santana to the section that housed cribs.

Melanie was standing by the one Brittany wanted. "What do you think, Santana?"

Santana looked it over. It was a light brown with fluffy white bedding. "It's cute." Truth be told, she didn't know anything about cribs.

"San?!" Maribel's voice sounded.

"I'm by the cribs, Mamí!" She yelled back.

Maribel and Janet found their way to the cribs. "There you are! We found some things with the girls. What do you think of this?"

Santana frowned at the pillow. "It's a pillow."

"Yes but it has stats on it!" Maribel was excited. "Mercedes Catherine showed it to us. It has space for the name, birthdate, height, weight and picture. Apparently Marceline Anne has it for the twins."

"That's cool." Santana took it from her.

"I love it!" Brittany looked over her shoulder.

"Me too!" Melanie huddled close.

"Did the others get it?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, they all got one." Maribel nodded.

"This is pretty cool." Just like the elephant, the pillow called to her.

"I knew she'd love it!"

Janet laughed. "You should see what the others are getting."

"Are they wildin out?" Santana smirked.

"Finding everything is so much fun. I never even thought about getting to do this but I'm glad I am." Janet got teary-eyed. "But yes, they're finding so many things."

"Good. What else do we have to find?"

"We should pick out cribs." Maribel looked over the one they were standing around. "I like this one."

"That's it? You have everything else?"

"There's plenty of things we still need like clothes, toys and the cribs. We also need diapers. But we can get those after the wedding."

"But you said we should pick out the cribs."

"Of course but the rest we can get later. This is fun but that'll be even moreso. Shopping for baby clothes and toys is the best!"

Santana laughed at the joy on her mother's face. "Alright, let's pick out a couple cribs. We like this one."

"Remember we need two for each house." Janet reminded her. "Are we going to get six of these?"

Santana grimaced. "Maybe we should keep looking?"

 ** _cell_**

"What are you guys up to after school?" Sam asked.

"This stupid parenting class." Puck frowned. "I don't even get why we have to go!"

"Because Quinn and the others have to go and we promised to go with them." Finn reminded him.

"Man, that's not fair!"

"We're going." Shane pointed out.

"How is it going to be?" Azimio wanted to know. "I can't afford to fail another class."

The others shrugged.

"What time do you guys have to be there?" Sam questioned.

"Four o'clock." Finn answered.

"Let's find Blaine, Mike, Mal, Artie and Ross. We can hang out until you go."

"Do you think Blaine will wanna talk about his new boyfriend?" Karofsky teased.

The guys laughed.

 ** _cell_**

"I'm leaving my kids so I can learn how to be a mother." Marcy said flatly. "No, that makes sense."

"Stop it, Marce!" Mercedes hissed.

Quinn smiled. "It seems redundant to me, too."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes playfully. "We have to be here. So suck it up."

"I don't suck nothing." Marcy denied.

Mercedes blushed. "That's not what I meant!"

"You don't?" Quinn wanted to know more.

"Well not other dudes. That's a Mal privilege." Marcy shrugged.

Mal blushed. "Thank you for the privilege."

Everyone in the class laughed.

"Marcy!" Mercedes was totally embarrassed. "Stop letting people know how much of a freak you are!"

Marcy licked her lips slowly.

"Nasty! I'll tell Laura!"

Marcy laid backwards.

Quinn laughed. "Giving up?"

"It's cuz Mercy's always throwing Lady on people!" Mike grinned.

Mercedes hit him. "You be good, too! And I'm watching you, Mal!"

Mal gasped. "I didn't even do anything!"

"I know you." She narrowed her eyes.

He gave her a dark look as the instructor walked in. "Good afternoon, my baby makers!"

"Marcy!" Mercedes snapped.

Marcy closed her mouth.

"Yes, you have questions?" The bubbly blonde instructor asked Mercedes.

Who flushed. "No. Just excited to be here."

The woman clapped happily. "I'm so glad to hear that! This class is going to be so much fun!"

"Teacher's pet." Marcy muttered with an eye-roll.

Mercedes side-eyed her.

"Let's go around the room and introduce ourselves!" The instructor sat on a big green exercise ball and bounced. "I'll go first! I'm Katie! I don't have any children but I have special training that you'll find very useful!"

"Doubtful." Marcy whispered.

"Let's start over here with the young lady with the scowl!" Katie growled playfully. "What's your name?"

"Why do you need my name?" Marcy sat up.

"Marcy!" Mercedes chastised.

"We're going to be like one big family here!" Katie told her.

"First of all, Mary Poppins, I have a big family and I don't even want them-"

Mercedes grabbed Marcy's hand and squeezed as a few people laughed. "Would you stop?! She's done nothing-! You don't want us?"

In a rush of hormones, Marcy leaned over and hugged her. "Of course I want you! You're so lovable!"

Mercedes hugged her back. "Thank you! You're lovable, too!"

"She scares me." Puck whispered to Mal.

"Who?" Mal frowned.

"Mini Mama. I like that she's nice to Mama but it freaks me out. Like I know it's not gonna last-"

"It's not."

Puck frowned. "Yikes!"

"Aww!" Katie cooed. "Pregnant women should always come together!"

"She won't be pregnant forever." Quinn smirked.

"Mothers should stick together." Katie wouldn't be swayed.

"I agree." Shauna spoke up.

"So do I." Felicity echoed.

"I don't." Lauren wrinkled her nose.

"Come on, L-Boogie." Artie teased her. "You don't like being surrounded by your sisterhood?"

Katie nodded empathetically. "The sisterhood is a bond no one can break."

Lauren lifted a brow.

Shane took her hand. "I think support is necessary and you'll be able to get yours from this group of strong women."

The women clapped as Lauren smiled. "Thanks, Shane."

Katie clapped the hardest. "That level of understanding and acceptance is something we strive for here and I hope every partner believes in it. Now let's get back to our introductions. Marcy, is it? Who's your partner?"

Marcy grinned wickedly.

 ** _cell_**

" _How hard could it be?_ " Santana hummed.

"Shut up!" Artie snapped.

"Don't yell at San!" Brittany hit his hand. "You said it!"

"I can barely see! It's not fair!"

"Are you having problems with your baby?" Katie stopped at their changing table.

"I can't see what I'm doing from my chair!" He groused.

Katie lowered the table. "Try again. You get a fresh diaper, a little powder and you wrap the baby like a snug bug in a rug."

Artie stared at her smiling face blankly. Brittany hit him. "Ow!"

"Just do it!" The blue eyed blonde snapped, her hormones making her more aggressive.

He made a face as Santana giggled. He sighed before grabbing a fresh nappy and the little bottle of powder. He squeezed the bottle and a large cloud blew up in his face, making him hack.

"A little less powder." Katie said after the fact.

He kept his temper in check and folded the flaps on the diaper. "Am I done?"

"It could be better but you tried your best so you get a gold star." Katie smiled as she peeled a sticker off the sheet and pressed it onto his sweater vest.

"Yay me."

Brittany pinched him as Katie walked off. She stood behind Mike and Tina, who were talking.

"You're really good at this." Tina was saying.

Mike shrugged. "The twins, Maddie, other kids in our family, I'm a genius, it's not rocket science."

Tina shook her head with a smirk. "Accept a compliment."

"Thanks, babe." Mike kissed her.

Katie looked over their doll. "You did perfect. Congrats, Mike. You've earned a gold star."

He smiled briefly. "Thanks."

"Okay, Tina. It's your turn. I'll be back." She went on to Quinn, Finn and Rachel.

Quinn sighed heavily. "How are you that bad at this?"

"Criticism is not working here!" Finn was frazzled.

"What's the problem, Finn?" Katie asked.

"These tabs keep ripping! I've gone through like five diapers!"

"It looked easier when Quinn did it." Rachel admitted.

"Help!"

"Relax, Finn." Katie giggled. "Just go slowly. It's not a race."

"Let's not introduce speed into this." Quinn mocked. "He's having enough trouble with the mechanics."

"Az is doing worse than me!" Finn threw out a hand.

Azimio scoffed in hurt. "Hey!"

"Your baby has a diaper on its head!"

Katie jumped. "How did this happen?!"

"It doesn't make me look good…" Azimio admitted.

Katie sighed. "I'll be right there."

"Uh oh…"

"Oh no." Katie pouted. Who was that? She turned. "Puck? What happened?"

"Nothing!" Puck hid his doll behind his back.

"I think this is yours." Ross held out the doll's head.

Puck snatched it from him and tried to force it back onto the neck. "Thank you very much!"

"Wow, you are inept." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"I won't do this with the real babies." Puck sulked. "Right?"

"Even you can't be that much of a disaster."

"Reassuring."

Katie rubbed her forehead. "How are you three doing?"

"I've finished." Ellen said.

Katie walked over. "Did you have help?"

"Just a little." Ellen blushed. "I ripped the tabs on the first one."

"Well your second attempt is great. Gold star for you."

"Yay." Ellen smiled.

"I don't think I'm getting a gold star." Felicity looked down at their doll.

Ross rubbed her shoulders. "You'll get it. We have a long time until the baby comes. You'll have it down by the time RJ's born."

Felicity smiled. "Thanks, Ross."

Katie found them adorable. "I'll be by to check on you after Azimio and Finn."

"Do you think she'll give me a gold star for getting the head back on?" Puck was serious.

Mercedes huffed.

 ** _cell_**

"Wow! It's beautiful up here!" Di exclaimed.

"Do you really like it?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes! It's so gorgeous!"

"Yay!"

Di, Mercedes, Tina, Marcy, Ellen, Lilly, Laura, Quinn, Rachel, Hiram, Leroy, Anna and Felicity were up in the nursery, setting things up.

"I love how every "room" is a different color." Hiram said. "It matches your rooms."

"Yes but in pastel colors so it'll be soothing." Leroy added. "The babies will love it."

"That's what we were going for." Laura stretched her back.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Ellen wanted to know.

"Setting things up exactly how we want them." Marcy said. The order from the baby store was finally delivered.

"How are we going to do it?" Rachel asked.

"We're getting nappies next week along with toys and clothes so it's just a matter of putting the supplies and gadgets where we want. Bottles can go in this cupboard along with spit cloths in the drawers.

The thermometers and medicine stuff can go in this drawer. Bath stuff can go on these shelves. Extra nipples and pacifiers can go in this drawer. Rattles and teethers in this one. Blankets in this one.

Push all the furniture where we want them to be built. Oh! put the containers of baby wipes on this shelf. And we can keep the diaper bags in the rocking chairs."

"We're not going to build the furniture?" Leroy asked.

"No."

"Thank heavens!" Hiram wiped away sweat.

"Daddy!" Rachel giggled.

"I don't wanna do that!"

Marcy chuckled. "We could but what's the point of having people in your life if they won't do things for you?"

"Stop it, Marcy!" Mercedes and the others giggled.

"You know how to put this stuff together?" Di asked. "When Tina was born, Xian did it alone. With a lot of cursing…"

"We'd already had our twins by the time Ellie came along." Lilly shrugged. "We used the twins' old cribs. But starting out with them was rough. I don't know how we survived."

"I was your easier child?" Ellen goaded.

"By far!" She hugged her.

"Yay."

Marcy smirked. "Let's do this. The guys will be here soon and we have to do the twins' part."

"Where are they?" Lilly asked.

"With the nanny. She took them to the park for a play date."

"That's so cute! They have a lot of friends?"

"Mickey runs the playground."

"My baby." Quinn smiled.

"Why didn't you want them here?" Ellen wanted to know.

"So it'll be a surprise." Marcy shrugged. "They don't know they're getting evicted from my room."

Ellen put her head on Marcy's shoulder. "Do you have to?"

"Mally sleeps right under me. I can't ever move."

"Doesn't Mal?"

"Which is why you're sleeping in the middle of the bed."

Lilly laughed. "Great problem solving!"

Marcy curtsied. "Now I know we can't move the dressers cuz they're too heavy for us in this state but we can put a sheet of paper down in the exact spot we want them so those boneheads'll know."

 ** _cell_**

"Hi!" Mercedes smiled as she opened the door.

"Hi, Mercy!" Nic waved.

"Hello, Mercy." Ruth hugged her.

"Hi, Bubbie. Hi, Nic. Hi, Noah." Mercedes flirted on the last hi.

Puck wiggled his eyebrows. "Hey, Mama."

"So this is your house?" Ruth looked around.

"Yes." Mercedes nodded.

Mrs. Gonzales walked in. "Señorita Mercy, you have the door."

"Sí, Mrs. Gonzales. If you're not too busy, can you prepare a snack and have Annette bring it up to my room?"

"Sí, señorita. Would you like your usual?"

"Sí. Gracias."

"De nada." Mrs. Gonzales bowed to the guests before leaving.

"Who was that?" Nic asked.

"That's our head housekeeper, Mrs. Gonzales." Mercedes told her.

"Head?" Ruth raised a brow.

"I can't say that." Nic whispered.

"It's okay, sweetie. Would you like a tour?" Mercedes took her hand and looked at Ruth.

"Where are your parents?" Ruth asked instead.

"I don't know about right now but they'll be going out later."

"Maybe I should say hello? Be respectful?"

"They may not be here."

Ruth didn't want to be rude but was it right to drag Mercedes all over the house looking for people who might not be there? "Are you tired? We can take a tour later."

"Okay, sure. But I do want to get something from the laundry room."

"What is it?" Nic wanted to know.

"It's super secret." Mercedes tickled her.

Nic fell out laughing.

Ruth smiled. "Let's go get this super secret item."

"Alright." Mercedes wrapped an arm around Nic and led them off.

"Where's Kick?" Puck asked.

"Upstairs, resting. It's hard on her being with her parents right now."

"They're stressing her out?" He frowned.

"Just reminding her of how much she's disappointed them." She sighed. She definitely understood that sentiment.

He growled. "Her parents suck!"

"Indeed. I wish I could have been there for her more this week but the Changs'house sold like that-" She snapped her fingers. "And we had to help them move in."

"Not that I care but what about their room? I thought the people were working on your level this week?"

"They are so Uncle Michael and Aunt Jeanette are staying in another room until it's finished."

"Is this the laundry room?!" Ruth had kept up with their conversation and was totally disgusted by the Picos' but the room threw her off.

It was bright and sunny with a white, sand and butter yellow theme. There were also nautical themes as seashells were everywhere. The floor was sanded wood with patches of carpet everywhere.

The room contained three washers and three dryers along with a sink, a few large hampers and a sturdy table for folding clothes. It had three windows that were open and a breeze was flowing through each, fluttering the curtains.

"Yes, it is." Mercedes smiled.

"Why didn't you show us this room on our tours?" Puck asked.

"Who wants to see the laundry room?"

He could admit it wasn't high on his list of favorite rooms in the house. He shrugged.

"What's the secret?" Nic didn't care about all that.

"Well you told me you like yellow so I got you this." Mercedes took a large yellow blanket from a dryer. She flicked it so the warmth would attack Nic.

"I love it!" The seven year old screamed.

"Wrap up!" Mercedes wrapped the cover about her.

Nic snuggled in. "It's so warm and fluffy!"

"What do you say, Nic?" Ruth prodded the little girl.

"Thank you, Mercy!"

"You're welcome." Mercedes beamed. "Let's go upstairs so I can show you your room for the summer then we can nosh. I'm hungry!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Aren't Bubbie and Nic great?" Mercedes asked.

"Totally." Marcy frowned as she worked.

"Are you patronizing me?"

"Totally."

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Totally."

"Marcy!"

"What?!" Marcy looked up.

"What are you doing that's so important that you can't listen to me gush about my new inlaws?!"

"I'm fixing my dress if you must know!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Look at it!" Marcy's lip curled in disgust.

"It's fine, Marce." Quinn sighed.

"It's ugly." Marcy threw the sketch of her dress aside.

"It is not. You're only waffling because you have pregnancy brain."

Marcy gave her a look.

"You do. You're the decisive one."

"I just don't want to be hot or naked."

"Aren't you hot now?" Quinn frowned. "Take that sweater off!"

"Does my hoodie offend you?"

"Yes! It's filthy!"

Marcy lifted a shoulder. It was. "I like my hoodie thank you very much."

"If it were clean, you could like it better. It started out grey, now it's brown!"

Marcy made a face. "Oh shut up."

Quinn picked back up the drawing. "Make a decision. The weddings are in three weeks."

Marcy sighed. "Three weeks."

"I can't wait." Mercedes piped up.

"Me either." Quinn cosigned. "I can't wait to have total control over Finn and Rachel."

"You and your control issues." Marcy shook her head.

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. I'm not trying to control Mal and Ellen."

Quinn humphed.

Mercedes giggled. "You need to stop, Lucy! You can't control other people!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Lucy!"

Quinn didn't care.

"You're done, Mercy." Vera said. "Come on, Lucy."

Quinn hopped up as fast as her belly and aching back allowed. She shimmied into her wedding dress and stood on the stool Mercedes vacated.

Mercedes took off her dress and sat next to Marcy. "Let me see your design. It's not much different than the finished product."

Marcy looked at the lace dress on the rack in the middle of the back parlor. "I guess not. Strapless is good enough. It doesn't need to be short, too."

"Good. Are you still up to going dress shopping with Ellen, Tana and Britt?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just proud of Ms. Di. She's making Tina's dress from scratch. By herself."

"I am making three dresses." Vera muttered. "Of course I need the help."

"I'm not throwing shade, Ms. Vera. I'm just stating a fact. Tina's mom rocks."

"Humph!"

Mercedes giggled. "We're going shopping for bridesmaids dresses tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." Marcy nodded. "I hope we can find something great."

"Have you picked a maid of honor yet?" Mercedes elbowed her sister gently.

"Yes."

"Who is it?" Quinn asked as Vera stuck pins in her dress.

"Rou."

"Rou?!" Both Mercedes and Quinn shouted. "How could you pick Karou and not me?! You?! She should pick me! Ugh!"

Marcy's lips twitched. "I couldn't satisfy any sister so I picked Rou. You'll be fine."

"What about Paris? She should be pissed you're overlooking her." Quinn was still upset.

"She already knows. Rou's going to be mine, I'm going to be P's and P is going to be Rou's."

"Damn, that's good!" Mercedes hissed. "What are we going to do? I haven't chosen a maid of honor yet."

"Nat and Lond would kill us if we don't at least think of them." Quinn shook her head.

"Should I pick Nat and you pick Lond?"

"Perfect!"

"I'm so glad we got this out of the way. Nothing can go wrong now."

 ** _cell_**

"What?!"

Mercedes and Quinn blinked. "What?"

Santana spoke first. "Why aren't we your maids of honor?!"

"Why would you be their maids of honor?" Marcy snorted as she flicked through dresses on racks. "Natalia and London are family."

"Marcy!" Mercedes hissed.

"She's right." Quinn shrugged.

"Lucy!"

"Who's your maids of honor?" Quinn demanded of the other girls instead of acknowledging her sister's chiding.

"I was gonna choose you." Brittany whimpered.

"You still can if you don't have any family that'll want to do it."

"That sounds so messed up." Marcy chuckled.

Quinn frowned as Brittany shook her head. "I don't have any girl cousins."

"Ask a boy."

"Can I do that?!"

"Sure. He'd be your man of honor."

Brittany clapped before calming. "No. I still want Quinn. Even if she doesn't want me."

"That's not true, Britt." Quinn assured her. "It's just that we dreamt of this day for so many years and Mercy, Nat or Lond was always my maid of honor."

"I guess I understand. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"I'd love to." The blondes hugged.

"I want you to be mine." Tina and Rachel told Mercedes in unison. "No! I want her to be mine!"

"She can be both." Marcy rolled her eyes. "It's not like you're getting married on the same day."

"Oh yeah."

Mercedes giggled. "I'd love to."

"How are you going to jump on the bandwagon?!" Santana crossed her arms. "I want you to be my maid of honor!"

"Stop scowling." Mercedes cupped her chin before hugging her. "I'll be yours, too."

Anna smiled. "Will you be mine, Marcy?"

"Sure." The green eyed troublemaker shrugged.

"I'd like you to be mine." Ellen said.

Anna clapped happily before hugging her. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"I wish I were getting married." Felicity huffed lightly.

Lauren's eyes widened. "No thank you!"

"You don't want to marry Shane?" Shauna asked.

"Not now! It's bad enough I'm carrying his spawn!"

"It gets worse." Marcy vowed. "They want to call you names and have titles and make demands. It never stops."

"Marcy! Stop scaring her!" Mercedes poked her as Lauren gasped in fear.

"Eh." Lilly lifted a shoulder. "My husband doesn't know how to keep his hands off me."

"But it's cute, Mom!" Ellen protested.

"Since the day I got pregnant with the twins, he's been obsessed with my stomach. Even now he'll just wrap his arm around it and pat it."

"Xian talked to Tina every day of my pregnancy." Di rolled her eyes.

"Ene, too." Maribel clicked her tongue. "He always spoke to my stomach or rubbed it. Usually I was fine with the rubbing but in the beginning it just made me sick. He's why I threw up so much."

"Ken played music for Britt because he read that it'd make the baby smart." Melanie rolled her eyes and gave off powerful attitude. "Except his genius self played rap music."

"Wow." The young girls blinked.

"What about eating?" Marcy asked. "I couldn't take a bite without Mal telling what was or was not bad for the babies."

The moms groaned. "Yes!"

"And the stairs!" Maribel waved her hands. "Ene acted like I was going to fall down every step!"

"When we were painting Tina's room, he made me stay out all day because he didn't want the fumes to make me sick." Di said. "For three days! He made me book a hotel!"

"Bennett was so sure that Artie was going to hurt himself inside the house that he baby proofed everything when I was two months pregnant." Janet sighed. "I couldn't open a cabinet until Lila was seven."

"Marc wanted to name our baby after one of his computer programs…" Laura deadpanned.

"Oh my goodness, the names!" Marcy snapped. "Mal drove me crazy asking about names! I told him I was going to give them Satanic names if he didn't shut up talking to me!"

"To be fair, you did scare him pretty good." Laura grinned. "You wouldn't tell him what you were having, when you were due, that they were twins, nothing."

Marcy giggled. "Because he's crazy! Do you know that I can't go to the bathroom by myself?! The twins always open the door and come right on in and while I'm trying to get them out, _he_ comes in! And it's never for anything! He just wants to chat! Chat!"

"What?!" The girls gaped as the moms laughed.

"Why do the twins follow you into the bathroom?" Anna whispered.

"They're in the last stages of potty training. I hope to greatness that's why." Marcy breathed out slowly.

"So they follow you because they're being potty trained?" Brittany asked.

"When you potty train, they have to see it so when you go to the bathroom, they have to come with so they can see it."

"Ew!" Santana grimaced. "I'm not doing that!"

"You want to change a forty year old's diaper?"

Maribel fell out laughing. "Go on and do it, San!"

"Mamí!" Santana whined.

"You better take those babies to the bathroom!"

Santana glared at the floor and pouted. "Do they follow everyone to the bathroom?"

"No." Laura shook her head. "They followed me and Marc because we mostly taught them but Marce and Mal did all they could from juvie but since they've been home, it's all them."

"What else do we have to look forward to?!"

Marcy grinned. "You're having a boy."

"Is that bad?" Brittany worried.

Janet laughed hard while Lilly caught a bad case of the giggles. Maribel sighed deeply.

 ** _cell_**

"I can't believe I get to go out of the country for not one but five weddings!" Sam gushed.

"This is the very last thing my dad's letting me do." Azimio groused.

"My mom is worried." Shane frowned. "She told me and said she wasn't going to stop until I was home again."

Blaine, who had a rocky relationship with his mother, shrugged. "My mom is okay." She also didn't know.

"My parents are new age and hippy." Ross rolled his eyes. "They're completely on board with this."

"Hip parents are the worst." Sam groaned. "My parents keep telling me how I'm going to see Nat again and how to not get her pregnant. My dad gave me condoms and my mom keeps hugging me. They gave me the talk!"

"My dad gave me the talk, too." Karofsky frowned. "I'm not even dating anyone!"

"You could meet someone at the weddings." Mike shrugged. "Or you could stop being a bitch and tell Kurt how you feel?"

Karofsky glared at him before looking away. "I can't."

"We should be sensitive." Blaine stuck up for him.

"Because you took your sweet time talking to Sebastian?" Mal fumbled with a tie. "You're lucky Marcy has zero tact or patience."

"I know." He sighed.

Puck shook his head with a smirk. "All of y'all got issues."

"You're just lucky you don't have my mom." Finn blushed just thinking about her. "She's bought all these books on relationships and parenting. All these videos and stuff. Why would I want a copy of _Everybody Poops_?!"

The guys laughed.

"You're lucky." Mal grinned. "When the twins were born, my mom gave me a book that said my life was over."

Mike shook his head. "She just gave me a copy. She's so serious about this."

"Momma got me a book about how little boys grow up into their fathers." Marc stared off into space.

Mike and Mal shuddered. "No!"

"Geez, I hope not!" Blaine and Puck grimaced.

"I know Burt's not my dad and I'm still just getting to know him but I want to turn out like him." Finn said.

"Kurt loves his dad." Karofsky nodded. "I think he might be a great dad."

"I know my dad is." Sam boasted. "I want to be just like him."

Azimio lifted a shoulder. "My dad's okay."

"My dad was the best." Shane got sad thinking of his deceased father.

Ross rubbed his back. "My dad's pretty cool. He's a goofy guy but harmless."

"My dad's a giant kid." Sam grinned. "He's always on the floor playing with us. He's just so silly."

"That's my dad. Not afraid to be stupid."

"My dad's pretty straight laced unless he's around us." Artie spoke up. "His job's boring as hell so he's serious most of the day but when he gets home? all bets are off."

Marc, Mike, Mal, Puck, Blaine and Finn frowned in jealousy.

"So…" Mike started. "T told me that the girls settled their wedding party dilemma and that we had to so we'd know what's going down."

"What dilemma?" Artie asked.

"Groomsmen. Who's our best men and stuff like that."

The guys stopped. "What?"

"Oh yeah. We haven't picked anything. We need to do that. Like today."

Mal shrugged. "Marc?"

"Yeah?" Marc grinned.

"Do you think Jamie would be my best man?"

"What?!"

Mike fell out laughing.

Marc pushed him and put Mal in a headlock. "You little twerp! I taught you everything you know!"

The tailor working with Mal grumped. "Humph!"

Marc squeezed Mal's neck once more before letting him go. "You lucky you need your suit to fit right!"

Mal gasped for air. "That's why I like Jamie better than you!"

"You coulda asked me, termite!"

"What do you care who I have as my best man?! You had your twin!"

Marc gasped. "Well!"

Mike laughed again. "He's got you there! You couldn't wait to call Joey!"

Marc took a step in his direction and Mike jumped behind the tailor working on him. "Joe and I had a deal. He'd be my best man if I was his."

"Yeah but he's not married yet."

"And won't be if the girls have anything to say about it." Mal still rubbed his neck.

Marc smirked. "I don't think he wants Penelope for a wife anyway."

"He might do it to kill Aunt Cara." Mike snickered.

"And she'd die, too." Marc licked his lips.

"Who's Joey?" Finn asked.

"Our cousin." Mike told him. "He's Marc's twin. They think they're special."

"We are!" Marc sniffed.

The guys laughed.

"I think I'm going to ask Timmy or Freddie to be my best man." Mike said when they'd calmed down.

"You liar! You want Monty!" Mal taunted.

"Shut up!"

"Calm down, twit." Marc brushed off his arms as he looked in the mirror.

Mike glared at both. "I want Timmy or Freddie!"

"Really?" Artie looked hurt.

Sam was right behind him. "Aww!"

"Well damn!" Puck stared.

Mike shrugged. "Sorry."

"I was going to pick you but I don't think I will now!"

"Shut up. You were always going to pick Finn."

Finn grinned. "I want you as my best man, too."

"Ugh!" Puck sneered. "Don't get girly!"

"You ruin everything."

Artie smiled. "I'm thinking of asking Boo Thang."

"To be your best man?" Blaine was surprised.

"Yeah."

"That hurts." Mike was surprised himself.

"Now you know how we feel!" Sam shook a fist before realizing what Artie was saying. "But she's a girl!"

"Is she?" Artie lifted his hands.

"In the only way that matters to me." Mal spoke without paying attention.

Puck held his hand up for a high-five. "Awesome!"

Mal put his hand down. "I'm not saying she's a dude but she's a dude."

"You know she'd kill you for calling her a boy." Mike grinned.

"Which is why you're going to keep your mouth shut."

"And what's in it for me?"

"I won't tell Tina about all the girls that came before her."

"Fair enough." Mike shut up.

"How many girls is that?" Puck wanted to know.

"Are you a hoe?" Finn whispered, scandalized.

"Dude!" Mike stared at him.

"Puck was."

"Dude!" Puck snapped.

"Well you were!"

Puck was put out.

"Look I'm sorry but you got around."

"It's alright, Puckerman." Marc clapped a hand on his back. "That's over now. Right?"

"Completely!" Puck bit off.

"Good. Don't make me have to kill you." Marc nodded to Finn. "You either."

Finn gulped. "Got it."

Puck nodded. "Yup. Got it."

Marc smiled. "Good. Let's say we finish up here and go do something? I hate getting fitted for tuxes. I hope the girls had fun at their fittings."

"I know for a fact that three of those girls did not." Artie grinned.

Mal raised his hand. "Can I guess which three?!"

The boys laughed.

 ** _cell_**

Both Quinn and Rachel stared at Finn in shock. He'd just made a public spectacle of himself, proposing to them at Grande's, a Mexican eatery. Everyone was staring.

"Finn, this isn't necessary." Quinn whispered. "We're getting married in three weeks."

"I know but I don't want to tell our kids that I never officially proposed. They'll think we got married just because of them."

"True." Rachel admitted. "I don't want that either."

"So what do you say?" He was hopeful.

The girls hugged him. "Of course yes!"

The restaurant clapped as they embraced.

Finn set the boxes on the table and set them back in their chairs before opening the velvet. "Your dads gave me money to pick something you'd like."

"Really?" Rachel was excited.

"Yeah. They wanted you to have something beautiful and your dad just gave me a set amount from your trust fund." He slipped a ring onto Quinn's finger then the other on Rachel's.

"Really?" Quinn was shocked. Maybe her mother talked Russell into it?

"Yeah. Your mom and Mrs. Jones took me and Puck shopping for rings today."

"It's beautiful." She admired the ring. It was shaped like a rosebud but held a large diamond in the middle with tiny peridots around it.

"You really like it?" He grew happy.

She tapped the silver ring. "I do."

"Good. Rachel?"

Rachel smiled as she admired her gold ring with the three tiny diamonds in a row, the middle bigger than the other two. "I love it so much."

Finn smiled and let out a small sigh of relief and happiness. "I'm glad."

 ** _cell_**

"I can't believe you took us out in a van that you can't legally drive." Santana chewed on a breadstick.

"I can't believe you have your own special at Breadstix." Artie raised a brow. She threw him a dirty look that he ignored. "Besides, I'm getting my license the week after my birthday."

"Young blood."

He raised a brow.

"You better not be calling me old!"

"I didn't say a word, Mommy Dearest."

Brittany giggled. "Guys, stop fighting. This is our first official date."

"Sorry, Britt." Both mumbled.

"Did you choose your best man yet?" Brittany sipped her water.

"Yeah." Artie cleared his throat. "I chose Boo Thang."

"You chose a girl?"

"Yeah. She'll be my best woman."

"Wow." Santana said with her whole mouth.

Brittany giggled hardcore. "She was talking about having a man of honor the other day."

"Man of honor?" Artie asked. The blonde filled him in. "Wow, I love that girl. And she's not the only one I love."

Santana's and Brittany's eyes widened as he put two ring boxes on the table. Inside, nestled identical rings; both gold with two small circular diamonds and the middle gem a large square cut. The only difference was the middle stone was their birthstone.

He cleared his throat as they looked between him and the rings. "I happen to have room in my heart and my life and the joy in which to share both with you."

 ** _cell_**

Mal upended the bottle of sparkling juice and drank deeply from the green glass. When it was empty, he set it aside. "I like the silence. I really do."

"I love it!" Ellen suddenly shouted and hugged him in a flurry of movement.

"You're not just saying that?"

"No! I love it so much! I love *you* so much!"

"Well let me put it on you." He took the engagement ring from the box and slipped it on her finger.

She squealed as she admired the gold ring. It was a cluster of diamonds around her Marquis cut birthstone; citrine. It was beautiful.

He turned to a silent Marcy. "Well?"

"Well what?" The green eyed mother asked.

"Do you like it?"

"It's lovely."

 _Lovely? She knows that word?_ "Lovely? You don't like it?"

"I said I do."

"I proposed at a picnic at the park because I know _you_ hate public displays of emotion-!"

"And yet we're in public."

He glared. "I did this for you!"

"What do you want from me? To jump out my skin to kiss your ass?"

"Some appreciation would be nice!"

She shot forward and he thought she was going to hit him but she wrapped her small fist in his shirt and pulled him forward to kiss him.

When she let him go, he looked around. "There's a woman looking."

Marcy barely looked her way. "So?"

"You don't do public displays of affection or public displays of anything or affection."

"Give me my ring." She held her hand out.

He slipped it on her. He'd been designing it for years and it was actually recently (that afternoon) finished. Ellen's ring was also planned (he knew when he met her that it'd lead to this {more or less} and had Marc start the proceedings off a sketch he drew) and he was proud of himself.

Marcy's ring itself was small. It was a slim, silver band that was as thin as a keyring. The extravagant part came in the form of the many jewels. It had three layers of gems that would make any girl have a heart-attack.

The huge emerald was nestled in a circle of pear shaped diamonds. It was a circle to fit the band better but also because Marcy had a thing for circles. Beneath the diamonds was a chip of every gem she liked.

Jade, onyx, sapphire, ruby, topaz, rose quartz, diamond, amethyst, abalone, diopside, rhodochrosite, kyanite, rainbow moonstone, agate, labradorite, marcasite, opal, lapis, garnet, lemon quartz, amber, mother of pearl, peridot, whiskey quartz, malachite and citrine in various natural hues.

The band was reinforced so it wouldn't break under the pressure. The jewels were shaped into triangles that stacked atop each other in a pattern to make a band. No two colors or gems were beside each other.

"You really like it?" He pressed.

She twisted her hand in the moonlight. "Why wouldn't I?"

"No riddles! I hate that! Speak straight out!"

She patted his cheek but remained silent.

"Marcy!"

She smiled slowly.

He grabbed her hands. "Please stop doing this to me!"

She kissed him.

He calmed down and nuzzled her. "Can't you just tell me?"

"I like it, Mal."

He brightened. "Thank you."

Ellen shook her head. "Why did it take all that?"

"She's difficult."

Marcy popped him upside the head.

"Ow! And she's abusive!"

 ** _cell_**

"I can't believe you brought me to a diner." Tina giggled.

"It's a date spot and we've never been on a date." Mike shrugged.

"I like dates with you." She smiled.

He gave her an Eskimo kiss. "I like anything with you."

"Aww!" She rubbed her nose against his faster. "You're so sweet!"

"It's easy to be sweet when I'm going to be marrying the best girl in the world."

She lit up and snuggled close to him. "You think I'm the best?"

"Yes, I do."

"Thank you! I think you're the best in the whole world! Best guy I mean!"

"Thank you." He lowered his eyes.

"Don't do that. You are the best guy in the world. You didn't deserve what happened to you. You didn't do it."

He hugged her to hide the guilt on his face. "Thank you for believing in me, T. You don't know how much that means to me."

She hugged him as fiercely. "I'll always believe in you. I'm always here for you. I promise."

Mike smiled. Well that made his next words easier. He leaned back and pulled a three carat sapphire and onyx ring in a silver setting from his pocket.

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes and Anna burst into tears.

"No! Don't cry!" Puck freaked out. "No! I'm sorry!"

Mercedes swatted him. "Don't apologize!"

"You're crying." He was so confused.

"These are happy tears!" Anna sniffled.

"Are you sure? Cuz your faces don't seem happy."

"I promise we're happy." Mercedes cupped his cheek. "And we say yes."

The air rushed out of him as he sagged in relief. "Thanks."

"We're getting married in less than three weeks. What else were we gonna say?"

"You could have changed your minds."

Anna giggled. "We would never!"

Puck kept his thoughts on that to himself and slipped their rings on their fingers. Mercedes had a ruby in the shape of a daisy with diamonds surrounding it while Anna had a rosebud with a pearl at its center. "Your dad gave me a set amount from your trust fund to spend and I hope it's okay that I bought both."

Mercedes smiled. "Totally."

"Your mom took me shopping for them."

Mercedes made a face that was between a smile and a grimace. "Did you have fun?"

He shrugged. "Not really. It was hard trying to find the right ones and she kept going for the most expensive diamond but I knew you would want something more personal."

"Thank you." She kissed him and admired her hand. "I really appreciate you thinking about what I would really like."

"Me too." Anna kissed him. "I would have been satisfied with anything but the fact that you thought about me makes me really happy."

Puck smiled, feeling like he'd done something right once in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I would have uploaded this yesterday but I seriously got it was the week that I upload once a day so here it is a day late; chapter 6 of Take Me Home._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"How are we going to fit all this junk in here?" Marcy tilted her head.

"Junk?!"

She waved her hands. "Incredibly exquisite artifacts and treasures."

"Liar." Mal smirked.

"Shut up." She swiped at him.

Mercedes and the others glared at her for a moment more before returning to the task at hand. Moving everyone's belongings into the Jones residence.

It was after noon and they'd all spent the morning packing and loading Ellen's, Anna's, Puck's, Tina's, Rachel's and Finn's things onto trucks and now it was time to unload.

"This is going to be hell." Puck muttered, staring at the steps. "You have too many stairs."

"They're not going to walk themselves." Marcy grinned.

"You're cold work, Mini Mama."

"We can't just leave everything down here so we might as well get started."

"We?" The boys crossed their arms.

"Really?!" She bit off. "We can carry some things!"

"Shut up, Patti!" Santana hissed.

"Stop being lazy!" Mercedes swatted her.

"No." Mike shook his head. "We got this. It'll take time but you're not lifting a thing."

"You- get on my nerves." Marcy pouted.

"You're not picking anything up." Mal kissed her and avoided her when she swiped at him. "Come on, guys! Mind over matter! We can do this!"

"And we didn't hire delivery men for what reason?" Hiram asked.

"Daddy, we can do this." Rachel pushed him to a dresser.

"We?" He raised a brow.

"You can do this."

He smirked. "It's about time I remind your daddy why he married me."

"Because you have weak ankles and no upper body strength?" Leroy lifted a brow.

"What?!"

The girls fell out giggling. The guys were roaring with laughter.

"I'm sorry, Hiram." Leroy tried to keep his lips from twitching. "You are very strong."

"Don't patronize me!" Hiram picked up one end of the dresser. "Oh! My back!"

Azimio and Karofsky chuckled. "We got this, Mr. Berry."

"Good boys." Hiram palmed his back and tried to stretch. "Ow! Ow!"

"Do you want me to run you a bath tonight?" Leroy's eyes twinkled.

"Umm hmm." Hiram nodded pathetically.

Puck's face showed horror. "You're making him take a bath?!"

"Making?" Mercedes caught that word.

"Have you never taken a bath?" Marcy asked.

He scowled. "I'm not dirty! I take showers!"

The girls stared at him like they found a new species of bug that was beautiful but still a bug.

"I'm not dirty!"

"Baby, you have to take a bath." Mercedes blinked first.

Anna nodded, fearfully.

"No." He refused. "That's girly."

"Hey!" A few of the men snapped.

"You take baths?" Puck stared at Marc.

"Yes! Baths are like swimming but you have to work." The braid wearing nineteen year old shrugged.

"So you're telling me that you three take baths?" Puck pointed to Lauren, Santana and Marcy.

Who were offended. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

He jumped. "You're hardcore. Sitting in a bath sounds way too-"

"Keep talking!" Santana bit off.

"No. No, I think I'm done."

"This is gonna be good." Artie grinned.

Mal leapt forward and caught Marcy out of the air. He clapped a hand over her mouth. "You have to calm down! Being upset is bad for Rye!"

Shane wrapped his arms around Lauren and began humming as she fussed. "Remember your calm place."

Santana went _OFF_! She got in Puck's face yelling and pointing her finger. Brittany pulled her back when she suddenly began crying.

Puck hid behind Mercedes. "I'm sorry! My bad!"

Brittany brought Santana over to Artie and sat her in his lap as she threw a glare at Puck. "You jerk!"

"Now she's all wound up!" Ellen added to her glare.

Mercedes patted Puck's hands that were around her middle and soothed the irate fiancées. "He didn't mean it. He's not as evolved as the other boys. He's a step behind but I promise you, I'm going to make him take baths."

Marcy screamed something into Mal's hand.

"What?"

Mal decided to move his hand. "You better drown that-!" Mal moved his hand back.

Mercedes waved her hands. "Ellen, take Marcy into the kitchen and ask Mrs. Gonzales to make her some tea."

"I wish I had a brick for your stupid ass fiancé!" Santana sniped loudly.

"Britt, take Tana, too." Mercedes huffed.

The redhead and blonde took the fuming brunettes into the kitchen.

"Can I just say that was hilarious?" Marshall raised a hand.

Lilly elbowed him. "Stop it, Marshall! They shouldn't get so angry in their conditions."

"It's Marce." Mal shrugged. "She's going to get angry. It's just a waiting game of when and at what."

"Satan, too." Artie smirked.

"What happened to their hormones?!" Finn was bewildered and more than a little scared.

"San cried."

"I have no idea why Marcy didn't get nicer but it made me laugh." Mal grinned.

"Mal!" Mercedes yelled.

"Come on, Sis. They were going to strip him of his skin."

She swiped at the empty air between them as Marc and Mike laughed. "No more making anyone mad!"

"But I didn't mean to." Puck sounded like a little boy.

She cupped his cheek. "I know but you're getting in that bath."

He scowled.

Finn leaned over to Blaine. "Is it bad I don't take baths either?"

 ** _cell_**

"Where's your parents?" Hiram asked.

"It's Saturday, right?" Marcy waited for his nod. "They're at date night."

"Date night?" Leroy lit up. "I love date nights!"

"You kids should have date nights as well." Lilly said. "It'll keep your marriage strong."

Marshall took her hand. "I don't know where we'd be without them."

"We wouldn't have kept your marriage strong?" Elias, Ellen's older brother, asked dryly.

"You made it worse."

Lilly hit Marshall. "Don't say that! Elias, you- you kept it interesting."

"It sounds like code for you ruined their lives but they have a renewed love for each other through hating you." Marcy picked at her pizza.

Everyone but Elias; his twin brother, Elijah; Ellen and Elliot laughed.

Ellen pouted. "I can't believe you think we ruined our parents' lives."

"Not you and Elliot. You two were blessings." Marcy ate a piece of bacon.

Ellen smiled. "Thank you!"

"Thanks, Marcy." Elliot nodded.

"No problem, munchkin." Marcy licked sauce from her index finger.

He smiled.

"I'm still offended!" Elijah yelled.

"You gotta learn how to take a joke or you'll be avoiding the mirror for the rest of your life." Marcy sipped her drink.

It took a second but the boys fell out laughing. Marshall laughed louder than everyone.

Lilly giggled but tried to stop. "Marcy, that's so mean! Stop talking about my babies!"

"You don't want them." Marcy put on an innocent look.

"I-"

"Mom!" Elijah and Elias yelled.

"I do so!" Lilly hurried to finish.

Both sat back with crossed arms.

"Marcy, be nice." Mercedes told her younger sister.

"Okay, Mercy." Marcy said meekly.

Mercedes wasn't sure she should trust that. "Now that everything is moved in and unpacked, what's the plan for tonight?"

"We're going to temple." Hiram stated as he calmed down from laughing so much.

"Us too." Di added.

"I should go." Puck went on.

"Can we go with you?" Mercedes asked.

"You want to go to temple with me?" His brows raised.

"Well yeah. Our babies are going to be half Jewish after all."

He felt a warmth overcome him.

"Does this mean I have to sit through it?" Quinn asked with a major pout.

"Lucy!" Mike chided.

"But I'm tired! I don't even want to go to church in the morning!"

"You don't have to go with us." Rachel patted her hand. "It's not for everyone."

Quinn felt bad. "I can go. It won't last long, will it? I can go. Let's go."

Mike shook his head slowly. "I'd be honored to go to temple with you."

Tina hugged his arm to her. "Thank you!"

"We should clean up in here so we can go." Di stood up.

Together, the large party cleaned up the dining room from their deserved pizza party. They got ready to go, lovers nuzzling each other and making preparations to meet up later.

The Fabanges closed the door and started up the stairs.

"So the three of you are going to temple?" Marc asked.

"It'll be fun." Mercedes insisted. "What should we wear?"

 ** _cell_**

"Happy birthday!" Mercedes shouted.

Mal peeled open his eyes. "What are you doing?"

She leaned across the bed and messed up the covers. "Where's Marcy? I can't tell her happy birthday if she's not here."

"I don't know. Get out." He turned on his side, making Mickey slide onto the bed.

Mercedes went around and slapped his stomach. "Get up!"

"Ow! Mercy!"

"We have to find her!"

"Maybe she's in the bathroom?" Mike hooked a thumb at the green door.

"Oh!" Mercedes hadn't thought of that. She went to the door and barged in. "It's empty."

Marc checked the closet. "Empty, too."

"It's super early in the morning!"

"Leave her alone!" Mal griped from the bed. "And get out!"

"Get up, Mal! We need to find her! Anything could be wrong! She could have gone into labor early! She is nine months after all!"

Mal popped up.

"Don't scare him." Marc frowned.

"She should be worried!" Laura shook her finger. "We all should!"

"Let's split up." Maddie rubbed her eyes.

"Good idea, MadCap!" Mercedes pointed to her.

Mal climbed from the bed. "Now that I'm awake and freaked out, let's go."

But they couldn't find her anywhere. They met up in the kitchen, where Mrs. Gonzales was making breakfast.

"Where could she be?!" Mercedes wanted to throw a tantrum.

"Señorita Marcy?" Mrs. Gonzales asked. "She left. I made her sit to eat then made her a lunch. She left very early."

"She shouldn't be out at this time of night and she's pregnant!"

"I think that's my line." Mal tapped her shoulder. "She shouldn't be out at this time of night! She's pregnant!"

"We should call the police!"

"Mercy!" Marc gave her a look. "It's been a few hours. She'll be okay. She'll be back."

"I hate when she does this!"

"I just can't believe she was able to do it in Sly's." Mike grinned.

Every year on her birthday, Marcy disappeared. She would never say where she was and it'd be at a random point during the day. When she returned, she wouldn't answer any questions and no one knew what she did when she was gone. She even managed it locked up.

"She'll be fine. She's always fine." Marc soothed. "Calm down before you get sick."

Laura laid her head on his shoulder. "I can't help but worry. What if something happens to her and no one can get to her?"

 ** _cell_**

Marcy pushed open the door to her room and stripped out of her jacket.

"Where have you been?!" Laura snapped.

Marcy jumped. "Ah! Don't do that!"

"Now you know how we feel all the time!" Mercedes bit off. "Now where were you?!"

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Get bent."

"You had us worried!" Quinn glared.

"Why wouldn't you return our calls?" Ellen felt like crying again.

"Get out." Marcy took off her purse.

"You're kicking _me_ out?"

"No but you three have to go."

Her sisters scoffed in hurt. "Hey!"

"I'm serious. Beat it."

"We'll be back!" Laura threatened as she got up slowly.

"You're going to answer some questions!" Mercedes added.

Quinn gave her a death glare as all three waddled out.

Marcy went to the closet and put away her things before coming out again. "Go on. Trip."

"So we're wrong for worrying about you?" Ellen asked.

"Yes. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it long enough."

"It's not just you." Mal spoke for the first time.

"I can take care of my baby."

"It's our baby, too but I meant us. We're supposed to be together but you refused to consider our feelings. We didn't know if you were safe or not. You could've sent a text saying you were fine."

"I turned my phone off."

"Why would you do that?!" Ellen sobbed.

"So I could be uninterrupted. I wanted to do what I had to do on my own. And I did. I didn't mean to make you worry but why would you? I can take care of myself and I've never left a note before."

"That was then." Mal bit off. "We're together now. You have to think about our feelings when you do things now."

"I don't wanna do that." She told the truth.

"Marcy!" He raised his voice.

She gave him a look. "So what? You're mad? Now what?"

He could just shake her. "Stop it! I'm not like him! Stop doing things that piss me off then throwing him in my face!"

"I'm not doing anything. Look, I'm sorry if you were worried about me and I don't like that you were upset in your condition but I don't answer to you. I do what I want when I want because I want."

They watched her walk out.

Mal threw up his hands and paced.

Ellen wiped her face. "She can't possibly not see why we're so upset!"

He shook his head. "I don't know what she sees."

"Really?"

He glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Don't yell at me!" She burst into tears.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her.

She cried against his chest. "I was so worried and she doesn't even care!"

"I'll talk to her. I promise."

 ** _cell_**

"Is it worth it?" Marc asked.

Marcy did an about-face.

"Don't run!" He jumped up and pulled her back into the den. "I just want to know."

"I don't need this shit and I definitely don't need it from you two."

"I haven't said a word!" Mike gaped.

"We're not about to crawl all over you." Marc assured her. "We just want to talk."

She let him pull her to a seat and sat down. She eyed him warily.

"It's just us. So what's up? Really?" He picked up the remote and muted the TV.

She sighed heavily. "I like being my own person. I don't want to get married and lose who I am just because I'm attached to two other people."

"You've never wanted to get married." Mike patted her hand.

"It's Mal. That should be enough. But it's not. I still want to be free."

"Mal's not clipping your wings." Marc took her other hand. "I know I did a lot of bitching when Laura and I had to get married so we could get the twins but it's not much different than how it used to be."

"Except now you and the love of your life can bone without fear of getting pregnant out of wedlock." Mike grinned.

Marc side-eyed him. "Shut up!"

Mike grabbed Marcy's free hand. "Don't you want to tell the world that Mal's yours? That no one else can touch him?"

"I'm not possessive." Marcy frowned.

"But you could be. Or you can make your own rules. The point is that it's going to be you and Mal and Ellen forever. You're a team. Be honest with them."

Marcy nodded. "Thanks, guys."

They hugged her. "No problem."

 ** _cell_**

"Thank you for coming here."

"I live here." Mal muttered.

"I'm trying to apologize. Don't get cut." Marcy tried for patience.

"You're bad at it."

"I don't do it often."

"I know."

"And I won't be if you keep it up!"

"Please stop fighting!" Ellen cried.

"Don't cry, Elle." Both rushed to comfort her.

"I just want you both safe and happy and it's like you can't do either! Why not?!"

Marcy sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I should have at least sent out a text saying I haven't been kidnapped. I wasn't thinking. About you or your feelings and that's not fair."

"Marce, I'm always thinking about you." Mal pushed her hair out of her face. "I care about you. Whether you live or die. I'm not trying to keep tabs on you. I just want you safe. Both of you."

"Kiss?" Ellen asked. They all kissed. "Where did you even go?"

Marcy straightened and walked to her closet.

"Are you not answering?!"

Marcy came back with her wallet. She opened it and pulled a square plastic card from it to show them.

"Your license!" Both gasped.

"Yep." Marcy smiled.

"It took you all day to get this?" Mal took the card from her.

She snatched it back. "No."

"So where were you?"

She put the license back and went to return it to her purse. When she came back, she was still silent.

"Really? You're not going to answer?"

"Why do you want to fight?"

He sighed. "Fine. As long as you were safe."

She sat on his lap and kissed his face repeatedly.

He eventually smiled. "You're going to be the death of me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "So you're going to be my escorts to my party tomorrow?"

"How's that going to go?" Ellen asked. "Your birthday was Tuesday. Tomorrow's Friday."

"I never have my party on my birthday. Momma's planned it so I don't know what to expect." She shrugged.

"Is there a theme?"

"Egyptian Royalty."

Ellen cocked her head. "What?"

Marcy and Mal just shook their heads. "We know."


	7. Chapter 7

**_I was supposed to upload this on Wednesday but it was a mess all the way around so you're getting it today._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Oh my goodness!" Ellen's eyes widened. "You look like a queen!"

"Thank you." Marcy smiled.

"Remember to smile and lift up your chin." Rose tapped the soft flesh.

"Yes, Momma."

Rose smiled. She liked when Marcy was compliant. "The limo will be here soon. Be careful in your shoes."

Marcy wiggled her toes in her new high heels. She truly hoped she wouldn't fall. It was a fit of hormones that had her agreeing to wear them in first place. "Yes, Momma."

"Come on, girls." Rose picked up her belongings.

Jeanette, Judy, Laura, Mercedes, Quinn, Ellen, Maddie and Nic (who was visiting for the weekend) left wearing stylish dresses that were more or less Egyptian styled.

Marcy, however, was wearing a dark green dress that flowed over her body but was by no means shapeless. She was covered in rings. She had a silver choker around her neck with silver bracelets and anklets. She had silver rings on her fingers and a wide band around her waist.

The dress had a deep v in the front and the back, nearly making her indecent. She had long slits at her sides that were nearly waist high. She definitely showed skin but the way the fabric was designed, she was clothed until she moved.

The makeup artist finished doing her face. She had a cat eye in blacks and blues with a deep wine lip. She barely had foundation on and no blush. It was her first time wearing makeup on her own (her mother forcing her into it for pageants and performances).

Mrs. Gonzales showed up. "Your car is here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gonzales." Marcy stood and toddled.

Mrs. Gonzales stabilized her. "Do you need help?"

"Sí, gracias."

The makeup artist packed up to go.

Marcy threw her hair over her shoulders and set a tiara on her head. It winked with gems in the closet's lights.

"You look very beautiful." Mrs. Gonzales told her.

"Gracias." Marcy smiled as she turned off the lights. The trio made it downstairs and the makeup artist climbed into her car and left.

A limo sat in front of the house, the driver standing by the open door. "Miss?"

Mrs. Gonzales walked Marcy to the limo and the driver helped her inside. "Have fun!"

"Bye!" Marcy waved.

The driver got in and drove to the street before making a left. He drove to the building housing her party. He let her out and held her arm as she posed on the red carpet. Photographers took her picture.

She went in the side and someone led her to where she was supposed to be. Four oiled men were waiting for her with a chaise.

A couple whistled and she winked before sitting carefully.

Rose came back and adjusted her to her liking. "Remember to smile and appear graceful! We had to go through a lot of trouble to make sure no one would know about your accident."

Marcy glared at her.

"Fix your face! You four! Don't drop her! She's heavy enough!" Rose walked out on stage.

"I don't think you're heavy." The one by her left elbow eyed her.

"How old are you?" Marcy asked.

"Twenty four."

Marcy palmed his cheek. "Stop being so thirsty. You're too hot to beg."

He waggled his brows. "I could have you begging."

"Don't make me hurt you." She blew him a kiss.

"Hurt me!"

Music began playing and the men raised her up before bringing her out to the stage. They sat her down amongst applause and he helped her up by picking her up bridal style.

He set her in her throne before bowing over her hand and kissing it.

She smiled at him. "You think you're slick."

"My queen." He winked and left.

Rose began her speech and talked about how much the family loved the newly turned sixteen year old before going for the first present.

 ** _cell_**

"So?" Mal cut in during the father/ daughter dance.

Marcy wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime." He waited a beat. "So? What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That guy that kept eyeballing you and kissing your hand."

"Are you jealous?" She lifted her head.

"Yes." He looked away.

She dropped her head again. "Don't be."

"Easier said than done."

"We're finally together, the way you've always wanted. Be happy with that."

He kissed her silky hair. "You're right. I'm sorry. I don't mean to trip. I'll just feel better once we're married."

"Two weeks."

He smiled. "Two weeks."

 ** _cell_**

"Thanks for helping me move Nic's things in." Puck said.

"No problem." Finn put a hand on his shoulder. "She's always been like a little sister to me."

"She'll be our little sister soon." Mike shrugged. "We take care of our own."

"Thanks, bro." Puck nodded towards the stairs. "Do we have to move this stuff anymore once we get up there?"

"You'll have to ask Mercy."

"Dammit! I still have to go home and get ready for tonight."

Finn flushed. "Are you sure the girls are okay with us having fun tonight?"

"What do you think's going to happen tonight, Finn?" Mike raised a brow.

He shrugged. "You guys have money. You can do anything."

"We're just gonna eat dinner and hang out."

"Seriously?!" Puck was put out.

"What else do we need to do?"

"Tell the truth; you're still sleepy from last night?"

Mike chuckled. "Let's take this stuff upstairs. You said your grandmother is selling her house?"

Puck nodded as each grabbed a box. "Yeah. She said she'll find something closer when she gets back at the beginning of the school-year so she and Nic'll be closer to us and the babies."

 ** _cell_**

"Where are we?" Sam looked up at the big building.

"It's our country club." Mike said.

"Why are we here?" Artie grumbled.

"To eat." He stressed.

"I thought you were joking!" Puck groaned.

"No!"

Puck and Artie sulked but Finn was happy. "Good! We don't need to get in any trouble!"

"Did someone say trouble?!" A voice yelled.

"Jamie!" Marc, Mike and Mal called out.

Jamie walked over with a group of men. "Cuz! Cuz! Cuz!"

The trio hugged the men, calling out names and slapping hands.

"Who are they?" Azimio whispered.

The friends shrugged. "No idea."

Mike remembered his manners. "Guys! These are our cousins! These are our friends!"

"Hullo!" The Fabanges saluted.

"Hi." The teenagers waved.

"This is Jamie, Joey, Monty, Freddie, Timmy, Ani, Johnnie, Greg, Haro, Franz and Hans." Mike introduced them. "This is Puck, Finn, Artie, Azimio, Karofsky, Sam, Blaine, Shane, Ross and Artie's cousin, Arnold."

The men all shook hands and the younger boys were shocked when the elder ones kissed their cheeks and hugged them.

"So what's first, Mally Mal?!" Jamie put his arm around Mal's neck and gave him a noogie.

"Ah!" Mal fought to escape. He ran his hands over his hair. "We're having dinner."

"Ah! Gotta fill up!" Joey nodded.

"Man, I missed you, Twin!" Marc put him in a headlock.

"You coulda visited!"

"You coulda, too!"

"Not to interrupt your bromance but some of us are hungry." Mike sassed.

"Shut up!" Both let each other go to start towards the seventeen year old but Monty backed him up.

The nineteen year olds vowed revenge. "We'll get you."

"We're not scared of you." Monty swore.

"You should be." Marc threatened.

"Don't bully them. You're too old for that." Johnnie lectured.

Joey rolled his eyes at his older brother. "Ah! We get it, John!"

"The bossiest person on planet Earth." Mal whispered.

"What was that, Mal?!" Johnnie thundered.

"I said you're-"

Johnnie gave him a look.

"A good cousin." Mal muttered.

"Don't let him scare you!" Hans elbowed his brother, Franz elbowing him back.

"Guys, be good." Timmy shook his head with a wry smile.

"Yeah." Kerani cosigned. "We don't get to see each other a lot and this is a joyous occasion."

"You right. You right." The cousins agreed.

"Good. Let's go have a nice dinner and get to know each other."

 ** _cell_**

"I wonder what Artie's doing right now." Brittany chewed on her candy bar.

"Who cares?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I care!" Anna cried out.

"Why you care about what my man is doing?!" The Latina swiveled in her theater chair.

"Not about Artie!" Anna wrinkled her nose. "Noah! I want to know what Noah's doing!"

"They're eating dinner." Marcy kept a tight leash on her temper yet total apathy.

"Dinner?" Tina turned so she was facing her. "Mike said they were going out for dinner."

"They're eating."

"How do you know?" Brittany asked.

Marcy held up her phone. "Mal told me."

"He could be lying." Rachel pointed out.

"Mal's not a liar."

"Hey!" Ellen was offended. "My fiancé's not a liar!"

"Sorry!" Rachel held up her hands. "Finn said they were getting dinner and hanging out but he looked so nervous and guilty."

"Remind me never to commit a crime with him…" Marcy mumbled.

Ellen squeezed her hand. "Stop that. You don't commit crimes."

Marcy kissed her to keep from laughing as Mercedes cooed.

"If the guys get to go out, why don't we?" Shauna asked.

"You want to go out and shake that belly?"

Shauna blushed as the other girls giggled. "Maybe? I don't know. I just don't think it's fair you guys are missing out on a bachelorette party."

"Trust and believe I'm getting one."

"What?" Ellen looked at her sharply.

"Yeah, this sappy chick flick bullshit is not my bachelorette party. Once I give birth and the baby doesn't need me day and night, I'm hittin Vegas!"

"Whoo!" Santana, Lauren and Brittany whooped.

"You're going to go to Vegas?" Ellen was shocked. "You're sixteen!"

"Money talks, baby." Marcy played with her thick French braid.

"When are you planning this, Marce?" Quinn wanted to know.

"I have no idea. Maybe Halloween? Make a weekend of it?"

"I'm game."

"Me too!" The trio yelled.

"Las Vegas?!" Shauna was scandalized. "My mom will never let me go!"

"I can be pretty persuasive." Marcy grinned.

"I'd love to go!" Felicity had stars in her eyes.

"Is it wise to leave our children for such an extended period of time?" Rachel worried.

"Relax, Rach." Marcy smirked. "It's just a weekend. They'll survive with their fathers."

"What about breastfeeding?" Ellen blushed.

"It's called pump 'n dump."

"Pump 'n dump? I meant how are we supposed to breastfeed?"

"Oh." Marcy's mouth rounded. "They can deal with formula for a few days if you don't pump enough for two days."

"What's the pump 'n dump for?" Brittany asked.

"It's when you pump milk then dump it out cuz the milk is bad."

The girls shuddered.

She shrugged. "Sometimes the milk is bad."

"All my milk is bad." Kurt teased.

The girls giggled. "Kurt!"

 ** _cell_**

"You said we were hanging out!" Finn accused.

"Aren't we?" Mike blinked.

"I like the way you hang!" Puck threw ones at the stripper in front of him.

"Quinn and Rachel are going to kill me!" Finn was afraid for his life.

"Calm down, Hudson!" Marc laughed. "You're not doing anything wrong!"

"Then why didn't we tell the girls we were coming to a strip club?!"

Mal rolled his eyes and texted. He held up his phone. "I just told Marce."

"She's going to freak out." Finn's eyes were wide.

Puck looked uneasy. "Was that a good idea?"

Mal's phone went off so he answered it. "Yeah? At this place on Monroe. Why are you so dirty? I do love it. Will do. See you. Bye. See? No worries." That last part was to Finn and Puck.

"What'd she say?" Finn wanted to know.

"She just asked me where we were and said to send her a video."

Puck's eyes bulged. "What?!"

"Then she said to throw some fives for her."

"That's not all she said." Marc grinned.

Mal looked at the dancer in front of him. "She said on the prettiest one."

"Aren't I pretty?" The dancer asked as she shook her behind in his face.

He smiled. "You're very beautiful."

She cupped his cheek before kissing it, leaving a bright red mark.

"Whoo!" Artie shoved him. "Get it, Chang!"

"So the girls really won't be upset by this?" Sam wanted to make sure.

"What's to get upset by?" Joey lifted a shoulder.

Puck raised his arms. "Let's do this then!"

The guys whooped and hollered.

 ** _cell_**

Puck dragged himself from bed and went to shower. It was hard going and he was covered in body glitter. What the hell happened last night and why was his head being played like drums in a calypso band?

He showered and brushed his teeth before pulling on clothes he had left at his mom's and trudged downstairs. He sorely needed water.

"You came in at four this morning!" Nadine accused.

Puck jumped, not having seen her. "So what? It's not like you were waiting up for me."

"You don't know!"

He rolled his eyes. "We got any coffee?"

"You haven't given me money for groceries yet." She sniffed as she crossed her arms.

He groaned before giving her money. "I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Wait! Did you see Mom and Nic this weekend?"

"Yes." He waited.

"How are they?"

He frowned in confusion. Was she implying that she cared? "They're good."

"Do you think Mom will float me a loan?"

His brows drew together. "Really?!"

"Just a few thousand dollars! I'll pay her back!"

"I gotta go." He stomped off and left the house. He jumped in his truck and drove to Lima Heights Adjacent (which was an hour away from Lima Heights, where he lived) to get Nic from the Joneses.

He couldn't believe his mother! All this time and everything they've been through and she was still so self-centered and self-absorbed! She didn't care about anyone but herself!

He stayed mad the entire trip as he pulled into the Jones's driveway. He followed the road to the set back house. He parked in front of the front door and killed the engine.

He got out and went to the door to press the doorbell. Mrs. Gonzales opened the door minutes later. "Hey, Mrs. G."

"Hola, señor Puck." She smiled.

He stepped inside. "Are they upstairs?"

"I believe so."

"Thanks." He pounded up the stairs and went to the purple door. He knocked.

Mercedes opened the door with a brush in her hand. "Hi, No-No!"

He smiled despite his anger. At least someone was happy to see him. "Hey, Mama."

She hugged him. "You smell like alcohol."

"Still?" He blew into his hand and sniffed it.

"You want some coffee?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Come on." She set her brush on her bed and came back to the door to shut it after she walked through.

"Where's Nic?"

"I don't know. We just got back from brunch and I went to change. Last I saw her, she went to her room."

Puck knocked on the yellow door. It opened. "Hey, Runt. Ready to go?"

"Noah!" Nic attached herself to his leg. "Don't call me runt!"

"Yeah, yeah. Grab your stuff. I gotta take you back to Bubbie's."

"Aww! I wanna stay!"

"You got school tomorrow. There's only two weeks left."

"I know." She got up and took Mercedes's hand.

"Let's see if we can find you a snack to take with you on your drive." Mercedes said.

"Yay!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm all off base with these stories lately. Mostly because I'm constantly ignorant of what day it is. Oh well…_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Happy birthday!"

Sam looked at his friends. "It's not so good."

"Aww! What's wrong?" Puck teased.

"Nat's mad at me."

"Why?" Karofsky asked.

"You know how Mike swore the girls wouldn't get upset by us having fun Saturday? Well she's upset!"

The guys gulped. "Really?!"

"Yes! She says she has to think about our future now!" Sam felt and looked miserable.

"Yikes!" Azimio shuddered. "They can't all be mad… Can they?"

Finn's phone rang. He answered it and flinched as Swedish curses rained upon his ears. "Quinn?! I'm sorry! I can't understand you!"

"You dirty prig!" was clearly heard.

"Uh oh…" Sam whispered. "Nat told her cousins."

The guys checked their phones as they began going off.

"And they told your girls. Yeah, worst birthday ever."

 _ **cell**_

Marcy opened the door. "Samantha! Happy birthday!"

Sam hugged her. "Hey. Thanks."

"What's wrong, Golden Retriever? Lost your favorite chew toy?"

"All the blonde jokes in the world won't make me smile." He sighed.

"Let's go find a snack." She took his hand and led him to the kitchen. "Tell me what's going on."

"Haven't you talked to Natalia?"

"Yeah but that bitch is trippin- oh! _That's_ why you're upset! She made you feel bad about the strip club!"

"Wait, you still aren't mad about it?"

"No. Why would I be?" They made it to the kitchen.

"I don't know. Girls don't really like that stuff. Isn't it supposed to be demeaning to you?"

"Strippers aren't hurting anyone. It's a legitimate job." She went to the fridge. "I'm craving a burger and fries. Want to go to Sally's?"

"You really don't see a problem with it?" He cocked his head. "Will I get to see your car? Your old one; not the one you got for your birthday."

"Yeah, I don't know what to do with that BMW. No, I don't see a problem with it. Did you touch any girl?"

"No. Of course not. I mean one sat in my lap but I didn't touch her with my hands."

"Then no problem. She earned her living and you had a good time. No big." She closed the fridge. "I have to go upstairs for my keys and purse."

"Your house is super huge. I had to walk a long way from the bus to here."

"I know. I don't know why you didn't want me to pick you up."

"Cuz I didn't know about your kids. Don't you have to watch them?"

"I have to find them."

"You lost them?!"

"This _is_ a big house."

"I never got the tour."

"I'll take you on one. We'll run into them eventually. Then we'll all go. Ooh! We could have milkshakes!"

He laughed. "You're my very best friend!"

She winked at him. "Better believe it, ducky."

 ** _cell_**

"Baby, it's not a big deal." Mercedes sighed.

"But why does he need to look at naked girls?!" Anna sobbed.

Mercedes flipped through her magazine. "Boys are weird."

"He shouldn't need anyone else! He has the both of us!" Anna growled.

"You're getting upset. I want you to calm down before you make yourself sick."

Anna took deep breaths. "How can you be so calm?!"

"I don't see the big deal." Mercedes made the mistake of admitting.

"What?!"

A beeping sounded in Mercedes's ear. "Hang on, I have another call."

"You can't put me on hold! I'm very upset with you!"

"Please hang on." Mercedes clicked over. "Hello?"

"Mercy?!"

"Nat?"

It was her cousin, Natalia. "I'm so mad!"

"Why, Nat?"

"Haven't you been paying attention the past few days?! I'm mad at Sammy!"

"Nat, this is ridiculous. He only went to a strip club. It's not like he went to a hooker."

Natalia screeched. "It's no different!"

"Would you calm down?" Another voice sighed.

"Lond?" Mercedes asked.

"We're here." Quinn sounded.

"Why are you being like this, Nat? You know Sammy is a solid guy. He'd never cheat on you."

"Going to strip clubs is the first sign!" Natalia persisted. "Don't Uncle Marcus, Uncle Michael and Uncle Russell go to strip clubs?"

"Yes." Mercedes breathed.

"And don't they cheat?"

"Not Uncle Michael." Quinn pointed out. "He hates women."

"Uncle Michael hates everyone but he still cheats every so often."

"Good point."

Mercedes frowned. "Do you think our guys are like our fathers?"

"No way!" Quinn denied. "Finn is so sweet! He never talks down to me!"

"That's now. He's just getting to know you and he doesn't want to scare you away." Natalia was sure.

"Nat!" London snapped. "Don't scare them!"

"Noah is jealous." Mercedes worried her bottom lip. "He got into fights in juvie because he thought guys were checking us out."

"See?! He's possessive!" Natalia was on a roll. "It only gets worse!"

"Who have you been talking to?! Marcy and Karou?!" London scoffed.

"Yes. But that mean Marcy said I was tripping." Natalia had a pout to her tone. "Karou laughed and said that Sam would be cheating on me any day now if he wasn't already."

"Don't listen to her, Nat!" Mercedes waffled. "Sam was faithful in juvie."

"And now that he's out?"

Mercedes couldn't positively say for certain that Sam hadn't cheated. "I'm sure he wouldn't."

"Every man we know is a cheater. Why would our boyfriends be any different?"

 ** _cell_**

Puck checked his messages as he turned the corner in the halls of his high school. "Hey, Wheels?! Happy birthday, man!"

"Thanks, bro." Artie wheeled over.

"Did you do what you had to today?"

Artie had come to the high school to see what kinds of cameras the AV club had. He was interested in joining the next year and wanted to get familiar with the equipment. "Yeah. They said I could borrow some for any projects I wanted to do during the summer."

"Cool, cool. How's it feel to be 16 now?"

"I'm happy as hell. Well I'm happy to be sixteen. My day has been kinda rough. Britt and San won't talk to me unless it's to yell at me."

"They still trippin about the strip club?" Puck rolled his eyes when Artie nodded. "Kick is, too. I don't know what to do."

"MJ is okay with it?"

"Yeah. In fact, here's a text from her now." Puck finally read the text. His eyes widened. "She's not so okay with it anymore."

"What's it say?"

"She says she can't believe I'm a horndog like every other pig on the planet. And now these words don't make sense."

"Let me see." Artie held out his hand.

Puck handed the phone over.

Artie squinted at the screen. "This isn't English. It's Spanish. And she's pissed."

"Why? What I do?"

"She's talking about how she's not going to be a good little wife if you're going to be out every night partying."

"What?! I never said anything like that!" Puck took the phone back and texted her that he didn't understand what was going on.

Artie smirked. "I knew those girls were gonna trip. Sam snitched on us."

"His do-gooder ass sunk us!"

 ** _cell_**

"Welcome!" Mary Evans opened the door to the backyard. The teenagers walked in. "Sam's in the kitchen but he'll be right out."

"Hello, Mrs. Evans!" They spoke.

"Presents go on this table, food is on that table and you can dance right over there. Have fun!" She went back inside.

The friends deposited Sam's presents on the table. There were people there already, all blonde. They assumed the towheaded folks were Sam's relatives.

Sam came barreling out of the house and began hugging his friends. "Hey! I'm glad you could come!"

"Happy birthday, Sam!"

It was his party, after-school and his aunts, uncles and cousins showed up from Tennessee.

"Want to meet my cousins?"

"Are they as dirty as you?" Tina crossed her arms.

"Aw geez!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "You girls are still mad?"

"Yes!" All but Marcy shouted.

He sighed. "It's my birthday. Can we please just get along for today?"

Artie cleared his throat.

"And tomorrow?" The next day was Artie's party for his birthday Thursday.

"Fine." Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "But come Sunday, there will be hell to pay."

Puck gulped.

 ** _cell_**

"Happy birthday, even though you were being a complete perv!" Brittany handed Artie his gift.

"What?" Janet raised a brow.

"Nothing!" Artie took the present nervously. He unwrapped it and lifted out a computer game. "Thanks, Britt."

"I thought it'd keep you busy so you don't do anything bad on the Internet anymore and get sent away again." The blonde shrugged.

"It will."

"Open mine next." Santana pushed a gift into his arms.

Artie opened it. "What is it?"

"It's for your chair. So you can be more comfortable. It gives you massages."

"Thanks!" He was surprised at her.

"You're welcome, dirty young perv."

"What are they talking about?" Janet demanded.

"Don't know. Next!" Artie waved a hand.

His mother gave him a look.

He grinned.

"Hmm."

"I'll go." Marcy took the heat off him.

He smiled gratefully and whispered, "Thank you!"

"No problem, homeslice."


	9. Chapter 9

"Be careful!" Mercedes cried.

"I will!" Laura hugged her tight.

"Don't drop her off in any volcano you come across." Mike muttered.

Marc snickered as he pushed his shoulder. "Shut up."

"We're going to miss you!" Quinn hugged him.

"We're only going to be gone for a week."

"Promise you won't miss the weddings!" Mercedes demanded.

"We won't!" He chuckled. "It's just a babymoon."

Marc and Laura were going on a "babymoon" before the baby came and the weddings as by the time the festivities were over, Laura would be due.

"Yeah but you're going straight to India when it's over." Quinn pressed. "What if you get snowed in?"

"In France?" He frowned. "We're just visiting China and Luc."

"I only want to spend some time with my twin before I become a mommy." Laura said.

"You're our mommy." Maddie said.

"And I appreciate all the Mother's Day gifts you gave me but we have to go. Our flight is boarding."

Marc slapped hands with his brothers. "The next time I see you, you'll be getting married. Enjoy your solo time."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Laura put her hands on her decreasing hips.

"We should board the plane."

Laura gave him the stink eye before kissing her siblings. "I'll phone when we land!"

"Bye!" The six stood waving as the married duo went down the hall.

"Bye!" They waved back until they had to turn the corner.

The younger set went to the window and waited for the plane to take off before leaving the airport.

"Did you have fun at your friend's party?" Maddie asked as they got to the parking lot.

"Yes, we did." Mercedes hugged her.

"Are you still mad the boys went to that strip club?"

"How do you know about that?!"

Maddie shrugged.

"Were you eavesdropping again?! Maddie, stop that!"

"You never tell me anything!"

"You're ten! You don't need to know about what we do!"

"My birthday's Tuesday!"

Mike chuckled. "You're still too young."

Maddie sulked. "Your wife's mad at you!"

"She's not my wife yet… And I know." He sighed.

"I have never been more grateful to be in love with you." Mal told Marcy.

"Aren't I the luckiest girl in the world?" She deadpanned.

"Why are you two mad and Marcy isn't?" Maddie wanted to know.

"Because we don't want to marry Daddy and Uncle Russell. We don't want to be with womanizers." Mercedes shook her finger.

"We're not womanizers!" Mike threw up his hands. "We just hung out!"

"I plan on doing the same thing." Marcy shrugged.

"What?!" Mercedes, Quinn and Mal looked at her sharply.

"I'm going to Vegas! I wasn't playin!"

"I don't know how I feel about that." Mal admitted.

"Check the face." Marcy pointed to her apathetic expression.

"Stop it! You care how I feel!"

"You had fun; I'm going to have fun."

"When?!"

"I'm thinking Halloween."

"After you give birth? I guess that's not so bad."

"You really think I'm going to Vegas pregnant?"

"It's you."

She punched his shoulder as Mike unlocked his car. "Screw you."

"You usually do."

"Mal!" Mercedes covered Maddie's ears.

Mal held the door open for Marcy. "She knows what sex is. We had to give her the sex talk after we had the twins."

"I'm hearing a lot of we from somebody who didn't push out not one damn kid." Marcy muttered.

"I'm the one whose hand was broken!"

"You insisted I squeeze your hand!"

Mike laughed as he started Rhonda, his beloved baby. "As long as T doesn't snap my wrist like you did Mal, I'm good."

 ** _cell_**

"Happy birthday, Maddie!"

Maddie squealed happily. "Thank you!"

Her siblings took turns hugging her. " ** _How old are you?! How old are you?! How old are you?! How old are you?!_** "

"Birthday!" The twins shouted.

"Happy birthday, señorita Maddie." Mrs. Gonzales smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Maddie hugged her and the twins.

"I made you a very special birthday breakfast."

"Yay!" Maddie sat down. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

Mike grimaced before squatting by her chair. "They had to go to work but they'll be there for your birthday party."

Maddie pouted for a moment before brightening. "It's a princess party!"

"And guess who's going to be your prince?" Marcy teased.

"Stevie!"

"Sam's little brother?" Mike frowned.

"Uh huh." Maddie began eating. "He's in my class."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I thought you knew."

"No. How were we supposed to know if you don't tell us?"

"They knew." Maddie pointed to her sisters.

"What?!" Mike and Mal snapped.

"How would we know you didn't know?" Marcy made a disgruntled face.

"Because we would have told Marc and he would have stopped it before the little termite became her prince." Mal bit off.

"Stevie is adorable." Mercedes frowned. "Leave that baby alone."

"He'll be alone." Mal muttered.

"No!" Maddie cried. "Leave Stevie alone!"

"He's got to go!" Mike raised a finger.

Maddie made her crying face.

"No! Don't do that! That's not going to work! Stop it! He's not going to be your prince!"

 ** _cell_**

"Thank you for letting me be your prince, Maddie." Stevie Evans blushed.

"You're welcome." Maddie smiled. "I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have."

He smiled back. "I don't think your brothers like me."

She waved a hand in their general direction. "I like you so they'll get over it."

"You like me?"

"Uh huh. You're my best friend."

That wasn't what he meant but he'd take it. "Sorry I had to have my brother bring me."

"It's okay. He's friends with my brothers and sisters. They like him."

"Sorry I had to bring my little sister." He hooked a thumb at seven year old Stacie. "They won't always be around."

"It's okay, Stevie." She cupped his chin. "Besides, I like Stacie. She's a fun kid. She reminds me of Puck's little sister except not shy."

"I've never met Puck's little sister."

"Her name's Nic. She's seven, too. Her birthday is Friday and Mercy is having a party for her."

Stevie frowned. "I think I know that. Sammy was talking about taking Stacie to a party Friday."

"Nic doesn't know anybody here so Mercy just wants to invite people that are nice so she can make friends this summer."

"That's nice of her."

"Mercy's always nice."

"She's very pretty."

"All my sisters are pretty. We come from a very good looking family."

Stevie laughed. "I think I do, too."

"You do! Your dad is very handsome and your mom is so pretty. And Sam is totally cute!"

Stevie frowned, jealous. "He's alright. I look better!"

Maddie laughed and hugged him. "Thank you for my bracelet."

"You're welcome." He sagged into her embrace.

"Will you stay til the end?"

"Of course." He'd stay until the end of time.

"I know some people are starting to leave. How long do the buses run? I don't think you should be walking at night."

"Huh?" He finally realized she meant stay to the end of the party. "Sammy has his license now. My mom let him take her car. We're not walking."

"Good! You can come with me while I say goodbye." She took his hand and raced over to her departing guests.

 _ **cell**_

"I'm so tired." Maddie yawned.

"That means you had a good day." Mercedes pinched her cheek.

"Thank you for tucking me in, Mercy." Maddie smiled. "But I'm a big girl now. I don't need anyone to do that."

Mercedes made her crying face. Maddie was right. She was growing up. She didn't need them as much anymore. Luckily they were having kids and could totally be their worlds. She kissed Maddie's forehead. "Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight-" Maddie began but the door slammed open.

Mercedes looked towards the door. "Marce! What's going on?!"

"Where's your phone, chick?!" Marcy yelled.

"In my room! What's going on?!"

"Laura's in labor!"

 ** _cell_**

Laura sobbed when her siblings rushed into the room. "Thank everything you're here!"

"We wouldn't miss this!" Mercedes and Quinn hugged her.

"How you feeling, Sis?" Mike set Mally on his feet.

Laura screamed.

"Oh… like that?"

Mal snickered as Marc ran a wet cloth over Laura's brow. "Just do your breathing, babe!"

"Oh shut up!" The blonde thrashed around.

"Didn't you get an epidural?" Marcy asked.

"Did you see how long that needle was?!"

"You were supposed to be braver than me. I told you every day since the twins were born; _GET THE_ _DRUGS_!"

"No, no! I don't want my baby on drugs!" She threw her head.

"Liar." Mike taunted. "You're just scared of needles."

Laura balled her fist in Marc's shirt and pulled him close. "Get that * out of here!"

Marc gulped. "Get out, Mike!"

"Aww man!" Mike stuck his lip out.

"Ha!" Mal yelled.

"And take him with you!" Laura pointed at him.

"Aww man!"

"Ha!" Mike returned.

"Get out!" Laura screamed.

Both jumped and bumped into each other as they tripped over themselves running out. "Luck!"

Laura sobbed. "Idiots!"

"Yeah." Marcy nodded. "How far along are you?"

"I have no idea! That idiot doctor refuses to check on me!"

"You threw a bedpan at his head and told him he'd never darken your door again or pay with his life." Luc, their cousin, China's husband recited.

"Shut up, Luc!" China elbowed him. "It's okay, Twin. You'll get through this."

"You kinda have to." Marcy blinked. "There's no exit plan on this."

Laura warbled.

"Not helping, Marce!" Marc hissed.

"You did it to her." Marcy shrugged.

Marc's eyes widened as Laura's head turned like a doll's. "Babe? Babe, you can't yell at me. There's kids in the room. Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Laura continued squeezing his hand. "Go get the doctor."

"I- I need- my hand- I need my hand."

She let him go and he ran out. The others in the room stared at the door before looking at Laura. She gripped the handles of the bed and breathed deeply.

"So I should take the kids to find Mike and Mal." Luc said in the stifling quiet.

"Please do." China didn't want her husband torn to shreds by her favorite cousin.

He picked up Mally and Mickey. "Come on, guys. Let's go find your daddy and Uncle Mike."

"What's wrong with TT?" Mickey asked.

Luc grimaced. "She's having her baby. Your cousin."

"Why she hurt?" Mally looked over Luc's shoulder at Laura.

Luc was lost and looked to Marcy, who wiggled her fingers at him. He strode out. "Um…"

"Maddie, you go, too." Laura panted.

Maddie's mouth fell open. "No! I wanna see! I missed Marcy giving birth to the twins!"

"And you're going to miss this one, too. Go find the guys!"

Maddie stomped out and slammed the door behind her.

"That's _your_ baby sister." Marcy told Quinn.

 ** _cell_**

"You're ready to push!" The French doctor announced.

Laura leaned her head back and laughed hysterically. "Yes!"

"Don't get so happy." Marcy warned.

"This kid has to come out!"

"I'm just saying. When you're splitting apart, you'll be wishing for death."

"It'll hurt that much?!" Mercedes was stricken.

"It's not just pain. It's effort. It's work. Everything in her is going to be working towards the solitary goal of pushing Quad out. It'll be so focused that of course she's going to get tired and she'll wish for anything and I mean _anything_ to happen so it'll be over."

Laura huffed and puffed. "Then I change my mind! I don't want to push!"

"Without the epidural, your body's going to tell you to push anyway."

"I don't have to listen!"

"You're going to push…"

"No! No!" Laura shook her head.

"I'm really sorry!" Marc stood by the door.

"Get over here and hold her hand!" Marcy waved him over.

"No. I don't want her to break it like you did Mal."

"You break it, you bought it. You broke into her cycle, now you have to buy some discomfort."

Marc made a face before slinking over. He was extremely put out as he held out his hand.

Laura snatched it up. "You could be a little more supportive!"

"You can do it." He sulked.

She squeezed his hand. "Marcus Donald Gary Taylor-Jones!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He pulled at his trapped hand. "Okay! Okay!"

"Push, Madame!" The doctor ordered.

Laura gritted her teeth and pushed as her sisters and China yelled encouragement to her. She kept pushing until she felt something come out. "Am I done?! Dear heavens, tell me I'm done!"

"That was the head!" The doctor cheered. "You get five second rest!"

Laura breathed shallow. "I think I'm going to die! I can't keep doing this!"

"You got this, Big Sis!" Her sisters yelled.

"No, no, I don't!" She shook her head and breathed.

"You can do it!" China swore.

Laura shook her head but the doctor spoke. "Rest over! You must push! Push greatly!"

Laura broke down crying. "I can't! I just can't!"

Marc snapped out of his fear to kiss the back of her hand. "You can do this, Laura. You're the strongest woman I know. You can do anything, including bringing our son into the world. I'm here for you."

Laura began crying softly. "I love you!"

He swept her hair away from her sweaty face. "I love you, too." He kissed her gently.

"You got this, Mommy!" Her sisters chanted. "You got this, Mommy!"

Laura felt renewed vigor and began pushing. It felt like the biggest poop ever but finally, after much screaming and crying and pain Marcus Jones the Fourth was born.

The doctor cheered as he helped him pass all the way through then handed the infant to nurses after cutting the cord. He attended to Laura.

"You did it, babe!" Marc kissed Laura's wet face.

Laura sagged against him as she tried to catch her breath. "What's that?"

"Afterbirth." Marcy stated. "Ignore it."

"Oh my, it feels so weird!"

"Seriously; don't overthink it."

Laura tried to ignore the sensations but it was so freaky. After a few minutes of her family telling her good job, a nurse came over holding a bundle.

"Want to see your babe?" She asked in stilted English.

Laura nodded as she made her crying face. The nurse handed her the baby carefully. She moved the blanket and saw her son for the very first time. She began crying.

"How's he look?" Her sisters wanted to know.

"Perfect." Laura sniffled.

Marc peeked at his boy. "He looks like me!"

"That should make you happy." Marcy quipped. "But can we get a few more details other than being your doppelgänger?"

Laura moved more of the blanket. "Take a look at your nephew."

The girls leaned in and took a long look at the minutes old baby. He did indeed look like his father. He was fair skinned with dark blonde tufts of hair. His narrowed eyes were the lightest brown.

His body had rows upon rows of fat. His head was nearly completely round and he had his father's dimples as his mouth puckered. His nose was all Laura along with his ears and forehead.

"Aww!" The girls cooed. "He's perfect!"

Laura cuddled him close. "Hi, my perfect little one. Mommy loves you. Forever and ever."

 ** _cell_**

Mike knocked on the door. A voice bade him entrance so he and the others came inside. He went to the bed. "Hey, Sis? I got another nephew yet?"

Laura smiled. "Meet Quad."

Mike, Mal and Luc shuffled closer to the bed while Maddie tried to get in it. China held her down as the guys gasped. "Look at him!"

"He's a looker like his old man!" Marc grinned.

"Oh goodness!" Mal rolled his eyes.

"You can't ruin this, pipsqueak."

"He looks nothing like you." Mike said contemplatively. "He's cute."

"You either, twerp."

"Stop fighting." China glared. "It's his birthday. Don't ruin it."

"Our bad." The guys lowered their eyes.

"Apologize to the baby."

"Really?!"

"Apologize!"

They huffed. "Sorry, Quad."

"Yeah, make them feel bad about themselves." Luc grinned.

China gave him a dirty look.

"Love you though."

She was not impressed.

"Baby?" Mally pulled at her dress.

She picked him up. "Yeah. This is your new baby cousin. Can you say Quad?"

"Quad?"

"Yeah. Say hi."

"Hi, Quad!" Mally waved.

"Hi, Quad." Mickey chewed on her fingers and grinned.

Marcy picked her up. "Good girl."

"Aww!" Mercedes squealed. "How ready for this are you?"

Quinn thought about it. "I'm definitely having an epidural but I'm ready. Two months is too long to wait."

 ** _cell_**

"I hate that we have to go home so early." Mercedes gave Quad back to Laura. "Bye, handsome."

"You have to make sure everything is ready for Nic's party. We understand. Besides, we'll see you Saturday anyway."

"I'm not looking forward to sleeping on the plane." Marcy groused.

"I know you have a hard time sleeping in front of people but you guys have been at this hospital with me the entire time and that can't be good for my nieces and nephew. Go home. We'll see you in India."

Maddie yawned. "See you, baby. I'll miss you."

Laura waved his tiny fist. "We'll miss you, too."

"Be safe going home." Marc said.

"We will." Mike shrugged. "We'll see you."

Everyone said their goodbyes and the young teenagers and children left the room. They traveled out of the hospital and hailed a taxi. It was evening so the traffic wasn't as bad as it could have been.

They made their flight and settled in for the long flight home.

 _ **cell**_

Mercedes reached for her phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Mercedes Catherine Jones?"

"This is she." She tried to wake up enough to understand the call.

"I have a delivery for you for three o'clock today?"

"Oh yes!" She popped up.

"Can you verify your address and we'll be on our way." The man sounded chipper.

Mercedes rattled off her address before checking the time. She freaked out momentarily when she realized what time it was. She ended the phone call and slipped from her bed before going to her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

After, she went to the green, blue, black and "red" rooms to knock on the doors loudly. She ended up having to barge in anyway (as was their usual MO in the first place). "Wake up, guys! We overslept!"

"Woman, I will set this house on fire." Marcy mumbled.

"Marce, wake up." Mercedes kissed her cheek before reaching over her to wake the twins, who'd definitely get their parents up.

She went to Quinn's room next and shook the blonde. "Wake up, Lucy."

Quinn groaned and whined. "I don't wanna!"

"Party!" Mercedes sang.

"My party?"

"Sure." Mercedes left the room and went to wake up Mike, who she nuzzled awake. "Wake up, Mikey."

"But I'm sleeping, Mercy." He buried his head under his pillow.

"It's Nic's birthday. You wouldn't disappoint a lady, would you?"

He groaned. "I'm up! I'm up!"

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" She went to Maddie's room and shook the little girl. "Wake up, MadCap."

"No!" The eleven year old shouted from beneath her covers.

Mercedes began tickling her. "Don't you want to wake up?"

Maddie giggled. "No!"

"I think you do."

Maddie twisted and giggled. "Okay! I'm up!"

"Good. Get dressed and meet me outside." Mercedes got up and went to the hallway. Mike, Quinn, Marcy, Mal and the twins were standing there, only two of them happy about being awake.

"It's Nic's party. Bubbie is driving her up around now so we have to make sure we have everything ready by the time she gets here."

"What do you need?" Marcy yawned.

"For you to wake up so you can whip everyone into shape." Mercedes smiled sheepishly.

Marcy narrowed her eyes and growled.

"You're better at issuing orders."

"Where's your todo list?"

"Yay! Thank you!"

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes hugged Marcy. "Thank you! I knew you'd get everything done in an hour!"

"Yeah, yeah." Marcy blinked dispassionately. "Catering is starting to arrive. Will it hold until she gets here?"

"I hope so. She's an hour and a half away." Mercedes worried. "Maybe I should call Noah?"

"You should. I'll control the petting zoo." Marcy walked off to the literal petting zoo in their backyard.

Mercedes dialed Puck's number. "Hey, boo. How's your day?"

Puck laughed. "Why does that sound like you're hittin me up for money?"

"I'm not." She pouted.

"I know. What's up, baby?"

"I want to know how your day has been."

"It was okay. I bolted from school as soon as they let me."

"Don't you love school?" That wasn't what she meant to ask.

"Uh… no? Who loves school?"

"I do."

He was quiet for a while. "How was your flight back? I know you got in early this morning."

"We finished up our schoolwork then went to sleep. Jetlag kicked our butts."

"Will we be okay tomorrow?"

"We have it and Sunday to rest."

"Good."

"When are Bubbie and Nic getting in?"

"For the wedding? Nic's coming with us tomorrow and Bubbie's coming Tuesday."

"No, Noah. Today."

"Oh! My bad. They're nearly here. Nic had a half day and Bubbie was making sure they had everything out of the house."

"Oh? Yes! As soon as they get here, come over! Everything's ready!"

"Really? Cool. What's the theme?"

"I told you, Noah. Garden party."

"Right! Right! I'll call you when they get here."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Mercedes hung up and started texting for her friends to come over. "Hey, Marce?! They're coming early! Are we still on time?!"

 ** _cell_**

Puck pushed open the gate. "Happy birthday, Runt!"

Nic was so excited, she ignored him calling her a runt. She pulled him deeper into the backyard. "Come on, Daddy!"

He swung her up into his arms. "You know you have to call me Noah. I'm your brother."

She rolled her eyes. "I know."

"You have to say it."

"Okay. You're my brother."

"Good." He set her on her feet. "Let's go see Mama and Kick."

She didn't care what he said. She would always refer to him as her father because he did fatherly things for her. The girls in her class talked about their fathers but she always talked about him. He was the only father she'd ever known and when she got extremely upset or excited (like now), she slipped up. But she'd call him brother to his face to keep down on his bellyaching.

Ruth followed behind them. "Look, Nic! Pony rides!"

Nic screeched loudly.

Ruth chuckled.

Mercedes walked over to meet them halfway. "Hi, Nic! Happy birthday, sweetie!"

"Thank you." Nic blushed prettily.

Mercedes pinched her cheek. "Do you want to meet people or play games first? Or are you hungry?"

Nic thought about it. "I'm hungry."

"Well there's plenty of food."

 ** _cell_**

"Hi!" Stacie Evans waved as she picked up a pig in a blanket.

"Hi." Nic swallowed what was in her mouth.

"I'm Stacie. I'm Sam's sister."

"Which one's Sam?"

Stacie pointed the only blonde boy (aside from the shy around girls Stevie) out. "He just turned sixteen. And I'm seven. At least for another week. Stevie doesn't matter but his birthday is in July. He'll be eleven."

Nic blinked. "Oh."

"Your brother's Puck, right?"

Nic nodded.

"He's really cute but Sammy says he's a bad boy and when I get bigger he wants me to stay away from those kinds of boys."

Nic looked at Puck, talking to Azimio and Shauna. "Noah's not bad."

"Sammy says some bad boys are good."

"How?"

Stacie shrugged. "He was talking about Mike and Mal."

"But they're so nice!"

"That's what I say. I think Sammy just doesn't want me around _any_ boys."

Nic smiled. "Do you like living here?"

"In Ohio? Our family moved last summer. It's been okay but I miss Tennessee. I miss riding horses."

"I love horses!" Nic's eyes widened.

Stacie's did, too. "Me too! I belong to the _Horses of America club_! And Sammy said the Fabanges ride horses. Maybe you can ask the one your brother's marrying to get you lessons?"

"I don't want to ask for too much stuff. She already fixed a room for me."

Stacie shrugged again. "It'll never hurt to ask."

Nic was quiet as she thought. "Have you ever been on a plane?"

"No but my daddy has. He has to for his company."

"I'm going on one tomorrow for the weddings."

"That's so cool!" Stacie grew excited. "You have to tell me everything!"

Nic looked down when Stacie took her hand to lead her to the petting zoo. Was she making her first friend?

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes tucked Nic in. "Are you comfy?"

Nic nodded with a yawn. "Yes."

"Did you have a good birthday?"

She nodded again. "Yes. Thank you."

"I'm glad."

"Will you tell me a story?"

"Sure can, sweetie. Which story do you want?"

Nic looked at her new bookcases filled with storybooks. "Can you read one and Anna read another and Noah sing me a song?"

"Anything you want."

Nic could get used to this.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bear with me…_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes shook Nic's shoulder. "Wake up, sweetie. It's time to get up."

"Mommy?" Nic murmured.

"No, it's Mercy." Mercedes kissed her forehead. "Come on. Get up. You need to get dressed."

Nic blinked and sat up before rubbing her eyes. "Mercy? What time is it?"

"Six o'clock."

Nic yawned heavily. "I'm still sleepy, Mercy."

"I know, sweetie but we have to go. We have a plane to catch."

"A plane? Will it be alright?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Mercedes ran a hand through the little girl's hair. "Go on. Get dressed. Come to my room when you're done."

"Okay." Nic pouted as she pushed back her covers.

Mercedes got up and went to make sure Quinn was getting up. She opened her sister's door and saw the blonde was still on her bed. "Lucy!"

Quinn jumped and shrieked. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Do you want to miss your own wedding?!"

Quinn groaned. "I'm up, Mercy!"

"Go shower, Lucy!"

Quinn slid off her bed and slunk off to the bathroom, mumbling about mean sisters.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and went to check on Maddie. She opened the newly painted lavender door. "Mad?"

Maddie was nowhere to be seen.

Mercedes went to the bathroom and knocked. "Maddie?! Are you in the shower?!"

There was no answer.

Mercedes opened the door and peeked inside. The shower was going. "Okay." She tiptoed out of the room and went to the black room.

She opened the door and saw Mike was on the phone. He noticed her and held up a finger. "Hold on. You need something, Mercy?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were getting ready." Mercedes whispered.

"I'm just talking to T. She wanted me to wake her up."

"Tell her I said hey. Do you want breakfast or are you going to go straight to the airport? Are you taking Maddie?"

He shook his head. "Marce is. I'll just grab a banana and take some coffee."

"Okay. See you there."

He nodded. "I'm back, T."

Mercedes closed his door and went to the green room. She opened it and saw Marcy walking towards her closet. "Hey, Marce. You're up."

"Yeah. We're washing the twins." Marcy told her.

"I'm clean. Do you want me to watch the twins while you and Mal shower?"

"Yeah. Carlotta is getting dressed."

"Sure. I'll take them to my room and we can play until breakfast. Or you come get them."

"I'm so happy Mal's here. I need someone to help me get clean. It's so hard to reach everywhere with something like a boulder in your stomach."

"I know!" Mercedes moaned. "I need someone to wash my back!"

Marcy smirked. "I'll get them dressed and head over."

"Okay." Mercedes waved. "Oh wait! What are you wearing today?"

Marcy sighed. "A dress."

Mercedes gasped. "Yay!"

"Stop it."

"You're going to look so adorable!"

"Stop it."

Mercedes pouted. "Okay. But you're going to look cute."

"I'm only doing this because it's hot as Satan's balls and I'm uncomfortably pregnant."

"I know. But I'll take it."

"Get out." Marcy went into the closet.

"Adorable!" Mercedes sang as she went to her room. She went to her closet and slathered her skin in lotions and perfume before pulling on a sundress. She slipped on a pair of gladiator sandals and awkwardly did the straps.

She left her closet brushing her hair as the door opened. The twins tore into the room and ran around, screaming. "Guys? Guys! _Guys_!"

They stopped and stood looking at her with smiles.

"How about we play a game of Patty Cake?"

"Yeah!"

"Come sit on the bed." She crossed the space and sat on the bed.

The twins ran over and crawled onto her bed. "Patty Cake!"

She pulled them closer and began playing the hand slapping game with Mickey first, the toddler giggling the whole time.

Mally wanted his turn and crawled into Mercedes's lap. "My turn!"

"Okay, baby." Mercedes sat him on the bed. They started playing.

"My turn!" Mickey screamed.

"Hang on, sweetie." Mercedes pinched her chin.

"No! Wanna play now!"

"You have to take turns. Don't you want to share with your brother?"

"No."

Mercedes bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Mickey!"

Mickey began crying.

Mally hugged her. "Don't cry, Mickey. I love you."

Mickey stopped crying. "You go."

"Thank you." Mally kissed her face.

Mercedes pulled a crying face. "Aww!"

A knock sounded at the door. It could only be Nic because no one in their house knocked.

"Come in!"

Nic opened the door. "I'm ready."

"Okay, we can go get breakfast. Let me write a note to leave Marcy and we can go."

"Food?!" Mally snapped to attention.

"Yeah, food!" Mercedes tickled him.

"Yay!"

She set him and his sister on their feet. "Let me write this note for Mommy, okay?"

"Note." He nodded sagely.

She went to her desk and pulled out a sheet of stationary and a pen. She scrawled out a note and ripped off a swath of tape and attached it to the page. "Come on. Let's go."

They went across the hall to the green room. Mercedes put the note on the back of the door and shut it.

"Now who wants breakfast?!"

 ** _cell_**

Anna set aside her spoon. "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome." Her mother said stiffly.

The doorbell rang. Anna looked at the wall. "That's probably my ride."

"Well." She huffed. "It's been an experience raising you but it's time for us to go our separate ways."

Anna tried to keep her tears to herself. "Okay." She stood up. "I'll miss you."

"Try to make your new family prouder than you've made us." Cole snorted.

Anna nodded before leaving the kitchen. She went to the front hall and picked up her things after opening the door. A taxi was waiting outside. She didn't have too many bags because she'd moved the last of her things to the Jones home during the party.

"Hey, Kick." Puck was leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi, Noah."

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"Nothing." She sniffled.

"Let me take these." He picked up her bags.

"Thanks." Anna looked back at her parents. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye." They said stiffly.

Anna wanted desperately to tell them she loved them but knew they wouldn't reciprocate her sentiment. "Okay. Bye."

They walked forward, indicating they wanted her to leave. "Have a nice life."

Anna nodded and walked down the walkway towards the taxi. She climbed in the car and let Puck shut the door. She looked at the house as the taxi pulled off. Her parents closed the door.

"Hey, Annie." Mercedes reached over and took her hand.

"Hi, MercyCat." Anna tried to pull herself together.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Mercedes looked back at the house and knew what was wrong. "I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" Anna looked at her.

"Yeah. It'll put a smile on your face."

"What is it?"

"You'll see when we get to India."

"I have to wait all the way there?"

"The anticipation will make it all the sweeter."

Anna smiled. "Thanks, MercyCat."

"Welcome."

 ** _cell_**

"This is one of your family's planes?!" Santana pointed to the plane outside of the window.

"Yup." Mercedes nodded.

"Wow! We're going to be rolling in style!"

"You act like you've never flown first class before."

"It's not often." Santana scowled.

A voice over the intercom called out the boarding planes.

"That's us." Mercedes said.

Everyone stood up and went to board the plane. When they were settled, they began talking amongst themselves.

"What are we going to do exactly when we land?" Tina asked.

"We'll check in and get some rest." Mercedes told her.

"I don't want to sleep!" Santana shouted.

"Calm down, heifa." Marcy turned the page in her book. "Go sightseeing or something."

"Will I be able to get around in my chair?" Artie asked.

"Presumably." She lifted a shoulder.

He grimaced. "You're going to rest?"

"Pregnancy makes you tired."

"I'm sorry." Mal apologized.

"I'm getting an epidural. I don't care."

Sam snickered. "I can't wait to go all over. I bet there's a bunch of stuff to draw."

"Don't get kidnapped."

"What?" He gulped.

"Don't think that just because you're a dude, sex traffickers won't make off with you."

"Marcy!" Mercedes scolded.

"Life lesson, kids; stay with someone you know no matter where you go."

"Actually that's a pretty great life lesson."

"We don't do it." Quinn muttered as she flipped through a fashion magazine.

"Lucy!"

"We don't." Mike shrugged, his arm around Tina.

"Hush up, boy! We stay safe!"

Mal snorted.

"You hush up, too!"

"Did you know that Grandmama wants me to spend a week with her and Grandpapa?" Maddie asked.

"And do what?" Marcy scoffed. "Work?"

"Yes!"

Quinn gasped. "No!"

Mike and Mal laughed.

"Poor kid." Marcy grinned. "Don't go."

"But she insisted." Maddie pouted.

"You _persist_."

"What she means is dig your heels in until she doesn't even want you to come anymore." Mal snickered.

"It works." Marcy surprised him by saying.

"What work do you have to do for your grandmother?" Artie wrinkled his nose.

"She co-owns her family's farm." Mercedes told him.

"And she wants you to do farm work, Baby Chang?!" Santana was hurt on her behalf.

"My name is Maddie." Maddie said flatly.

"Choose your battles, Mad." Marcy advised.

Maddie frowned. "How would you like for me to call you Big Lopez?! I have a name."

"We call her Satan."

Artie snickered. "I call her my Devil Doll."

Santana blushed. "Shut up!"

The girls laughed at her.

Brittany took her hand. "It's okay, San."

"You better be glad your adorable brother won't be here until Friday." Marcy teased. "I bet he'd love that name. Good thing I'll tell him."

"Patti!" Santana shouted.

"I've decided I don't like that name. Call me Supreme Overlord of the Existence of Santana."

Artie fell out laughing as did the rest of the boys and Lauren. "That's a good one!"

"I'm going to make a toast at your wedding that'll get you back!" Santana threatened.

"You're not talking at my wedding. You're lucky you're coming."

Santana started sniffling. "You don't want me to be at your wedding?"

Marcy grimaced. "RT? Get on your job."

Artie leaned forward and hit her knee before leaning back and calling over his seat. "Calm down, Devil Doll. She didn't mean it. She wants you to be in her wedding. In fact, she'd want you to be her maid of honor but she didn't want to make the other girls jealous."

"Really?" Santana sniffed.

"Really."

Marcy made a rude noise.

"Stop it!" He hissed, amused beyond belief but keeping it to himself.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked at Nic at her side. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

Nic was staring out the window. "I don't know if I like this. What if we fall out the sky?"

"We won't." Mercedes promised.

"How do you know?"

"It's magic." Puck shrugged. His sister still believed in that crap so he rattled off the explanation without hesitation.

Nic looked at him like he just told her magic would keep them in the sky.

"I promise you, Nic." Mercedes vowed. "We will not fall out the sky."

"Mostly because planes aren't built that way." Marcy turned another page. "If anything happens, we'll slowly lose altitude and practically glide to the Earth. Hopefully somewhere flat."

"Don't planes crash into things all the time?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" The whole plane snapped.

"Sorry!" He flinched.

"Those are extenuating circumstances, dingbat." Marcy glared at him. "The news just finds every plane collision they can find and make them up if they can't and show it to the masses to scare them. Flying is the safest way to travel beyond your own two feet."

"Really?" Nic didn't want to admit to being afraid but she needed to know.

"Really. There's no logical or scientific reason for this plane to go down nor crash into anything. Things happen but freak accidents are in the one percent and math is always on your side."

Nic smiled. "Okay."

Mercedes unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up to touched the top of Marcy's head. "Thanks, Marce."

Marcy turned another page. "Stay in school, kids!"

 ** _cell_**

"I can't believe we're in India." Lilly breathed deeply.

"Yep. Hailing a taxi will be a test." Marcy threw her braid behind her back.

"When are your parents getting here again?" Marshall asked. He and his wife were the only adults on the plane.

"Hopefully before the rehearsal dinner." She picked up her bags. "Come on. I want to check in so I can get the twins down for a nap."

"No!" Both whined.

"Yes." Mal looked down at them.

"No, Daddy." Mickey reached up for him.

He picked her up. "Don't give me that face, Princess. You're going to take a nap."

"No." She shook her head.

"Yes." He nodded.

"No." She continued shaking her head.

"Yes." He continued nodding.

"She's going to be up all night." Marcy muttered, looking at them.

Lilly laughed. "What daddy tells his daughter no?"

"Depends on the question."

Lilly laughed again, thinking she was joking. "Okay, let's get a ride and head to the hotel. I think I need a rest myself!"

The large group of teenagers (and kids and Majors parents) went outside the airport and found taxis to take them to the hotel.

The Americans stared up at the big hotel in awe as the Fabanges ushered them inside. They got their keys and rode up to their rooms. Jetlag kicked in for most of them and the others didn't want to go out alone so everyone took naps.

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes stretched and yawned. It was dark outside the window. She reached for her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Mercy? Where are you, honey?"

"Laura?!" Mercedes sat up.

"Yes! We're here! We're unpacking right now but we want to see everyone."

"Yay!" Mercedes cheered before realizing the other girls were still sleeping. "What room are you in? We'll come up there."

"Room 628. We'll see you soon!"

Mercedes hung up and reached over to shake Quinn. "Wake up, Lucy! Laura and Marc are here!"

Quinn stirred. "Who's here?"

"Laura, Marc and the baby!"

Quinn opened her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

They climbed from the bed and went to wake Marcy and the twins. "Wake up, Marce!"

Marcy reached out and swiped at them.

Mercedes kissed her cheek and began singing to her. Eventually she awoke. "Wake up, sleepy-head. Laura and Marc are here."

"Yay." She sat up.

"We'll get Maddie up and you go get Mikey and Mal."

Marcy got up. "You just want me to hold a pillow over their faces."

"Marcy, stop doing that!"

Marcy smirked as she went to the door. She said nothing as she sailed from the room.

Quinn grinned. "She's so going to do it."

"I know." Mercedes sighed. "Annie will still be in here with Nic so we can take Maddie and the twins and go without fear of leaving her alone."

 ** _cell_**

"It's so good to see you!" Laura hugged her siblings.

"Your dresses won't fit." Marcy stated. "Vera's going to hate redoing all of yours."

"She can just staple them." Laura squeezed her. "Now stop making excuses and hug me."

Marcy hugged her. "How was the flight with him?"

"Hell."

"Hell!" The twins chirped.

"Oh shoot! Don't copy TT! She said a naughty word!"

"Naughty word!"

Marc chuckled. "How'd you guys' flight go?"

"It was okay." Mike shrugged. "I just was on my phone the whole time. Besides talking with T."

"What have you done so far?" Laura wanted to know.

"Taken naps."

"That's no fun! Let's go sightseeing tomorrow."

"Can't." Marcy shook her head. "We gotta juggle the family with Elle's."

"I forgot. So you haven't spoken with anyone?"

"Nope. I'm trying to see the insides of my eyelids." Her phone rang so she answered. "Yeah? Hey, Rou. What?! You are?! No, no! Stay down there! I'm coming!"

"Is Karou here?" Quinn teased.

"Yes. Do you want me to bring her up here to see Quad?" Marcy looked at Laura.

"Is she alone?" Laura asked instead.

"No."

"I don't know. I don't want to overwhelm him. I still haven't told anyone I've had him. I don't want to upstage you."

"Do our parents know?"

"No."

Marcy grinned. "Welcome to the Dark Side, Sis." It took two months after she gave birth for their parents to know Marcy had the twins.

Laura smiled wide. "I just want your day to go off without a hitch."

 ** _cell_**

"Is this a hitch?" Marcy massaged her temples.

"I think so." Mal confirmed.

"Hitch?" Ellen asked, not taking her eyes off the catastrophe in front of them.

"It's been less than twenty four hours since we've been here and we might get kicked out of a country." Marcy was tired of this.

"Again." Mal muttered.

Marcy elbowed him as Ellen turned to view him. "Again? What does "again" mean?"

"I should go save your cousin from Haro."

"Which cousin? Who's Haro?"

Marcy pointed. "Mal?"

Mal put his index and middle fingers in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle.

"Shut up!" Marcy glared at all of the people in front of her. "Act like you got some sense!"

Her family began grumbling.

"You gon trip, you got to go! I'm not dealing with this shit on my wedding day! Either act right or get to steppin!"

It was dead silent.

"I thought so. Make nice and for the love of sanity, be on your best behaviors!"

A little girl came up to her and pulled on her long shirt. "Does this mean I can't lock anyone in a closet?"

"Gia!"

"I'm not Gia."

"I'm not falling for that, dwarf." Marcy bent slightly and stared her down. "Go find your sisters and go play or I'm going to beat you black and blue."

"I'll tell Mommy!"

"I'll tell her for you." Marcy turned her around and pushed her forward.

Gia stomped off.

"As for the rest of you, we'll talk to you for a few moments but then we have to leave. We'll see you at the ceremony or reception. Now mingle or go away. Going away is the preferable option!"

"You're mean, Cuz!" A man shouted.

"Walk in traffic!"

Ellen touched Marcy's hand. "You don't mean that."

"I don't know who that was. I doubt I'll miss him."

"Marcy!"

Marcy shrugged.

"Why were you so mean to that little girl? And why did she say she wasn't Gia?"

"Cuz she's a liar."

"You can't call children liars!" Ellen gasped.

Marcy raised a brow. "Children lie. You know that, don't you? Everybody lies. It's a human trait."

"I don't lie."

"That was a lie right there."

"Marcy!"

"You can lie without being a liar. It's cutting close but there is a difference."

"You're cranky, aren't you?"

"No lie; yes."

Mal turned away to laugh silently.

"We should get you in bed." Ellen took Marcy's hand.

"I didn't say I was tired." Marcy refused. "I am but I never said it. I want food. Besides, we have to go to the rehearsals."

"When is that?"

"Like an hour. We should get the twins from Carlotta and go over. Who knows how traffic is on a Sunday night here?"

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes tapped Marcy on the shoulder. "I don't want to bother you but you have to rein in Karou and Paris. They're flirting with Artie."

"Dear greatness!" Marcy growled as she stood up. Together, they went over to a small group of people. "What's going on here?!"

"Get your cousins, Patti!" Santana was a mess of tears and anger.

"Why? Why are you two doing this the day before my wedding?" Marcy was flabbergasted.

"He's cute." Paris defended herself.

"Leave our man alone!" Brittany yelled.

"He can be alone with us." Karou flirted.

Marcy punched her shoulder. "Stop being thirsty, skank!"

"Ow! I'm not! He likes me back!"

Everyone looked to Artie, who simply shrugged. Both Brittany and Santana began yelling and hitting him.

"See?" Karou smiled wide.

"This is better than TV." Lauren whispered to Azimio, who nodded.

Marcy started yelling in Japanese, her cousins yelling back. She made a few well placed (and extremely meant) threats and they became quiet. "Go find someone else to bother. But don't be yourselves!"

Karou stomped off, muttering about how she would get revenge and Paris slunk away, whimpering about Marcy being mean and unromantic.

"That was fun while it lasted." Lauren sulked.

Azimio laughed.

"Girl, quit." Marcy's lips twitched before she hit Artie. "Dafuq was that?! You just gon let that shit continue?!"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Brittany crossed her arms.

Artie pulled a face. "I'm thirsty. Want me to bring you something back?"

Brittany and Santana stared at him, wondering if he was seriously going to ignore them.

"I guess that's a no." He unlocked his brakes and began backing away from the table.

"Wait!" Santana broke first. "I want sparkling juice."

"Me too!" Brittany added.

He nodded and wheeled away.

"You know you can kill him here and by the time anyone finds out, you could be back home." Marcy stared after him.

"Really?" Brittany looked too hopeful for Mercedes.

"Britt!" Mercedes put her hands on her hips.

"It looks like someone's flirting with Puck." The blonde pointed.

"Don't try to change the- what?!"

"Aw hell." Marcy groaned. "Stop it, George!"

"George!" Mercedes took Marcy's hand and stormed over. "George!"

George smiled at her cousin. "Yeah, Cuz?"

"What are you doing?!"

"Talking with this extremely smart young man."

Marcy chuckled.

Mercedes glared at both. "Well stop!"

"What's wrong, Mama?" Puck asked. "This is your cousin, right?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

Mercedes sulked. "Nothing."

George grinned. "Good!"

"George, you slag!" Marcy rolled her eyes. "Stop flirting with her fiancé!"

"She's not flirting." Puck denied.

"Stop actin brand new."

He frowned. "You cut me deep, Mini Mama."

"Quit it, George! Open your eyes, Pucker Up! Defend your man, Mercy!" Marcy wagged her finger. "Aw hell! What is Pat doing?!"

George snickered. "You know she likes tall men."

"Is Eugene here?! He doesn't need to see his slutty wife falling all over a seventeen year old."

"Finn could tell her to go away." Mercedes had her lip stuck out.

"If you think I didn't get it, he definitely won't." Puck snorted.

"Lucy is about to split her wig." Marcy craned her neck. "Let me go over there."

"I'll go with you. She needs to calm down." Mercedes worried.

"Go check on Lucy." George wiggled her fingers.

"No!" Mercedes grabbed her arm. "You're coming with us!"

"Aww, Mercy!"

"Nope! Come on!"

Puck snickered. "Mama! We're not doing nothing."

Mercedes kissed him deeply.

"Wow!"

"Come on, George!" She raised a fist to the sky.

George sulked as she got up.

Marcy snickered. Her family was nothing if not wild.

 ** _cell_**

Ellen's hands fluttered and she breathed hard.

"Will you calm down?" Marcy gave an amused expression.

"By this time tomorrow, we're going to be married!"

Marcy nearly grimaced. "I know."

"Everything's going to be great." Mal promised.

Ellen took deep breaths. "I'm just nervous. Your parents aren't here yet and your family doesn't seem to like mine and the twins have been acting naughty and-"

Marcy kissed her. "Calm down. Our parents will make it. They're in the sky now. Trust and believe our family doesn't dislike yours. And the twins are always bad. That's them."

Mal snickered. "Relax, Elle. I swear to you that you're going to have the wedding of your dreams."

Ellen calmed down. "I want you guys happy, too."

"Well we are three completely different people…" Marcy's eyebrows moved.

Mal kissed her cheek. "Stop that. Tomorrow's going to go great and we'll have the rest of our lives to spend together being happy."

"You damn lunatic." Marcy smiled. "I love that about you."

"And I love your hormones."

"I love you both." Ellen sniffed.

"And we love you." Mal hugged them both. "Now go inside. You need your sleep."

Ellen was staying in her family's room. "Okay. I love you guys. Have a good night."

"Sleep tight." Mal kissed her.

"Don't die in your sleep." Marcy kissed her, too. They stared at her. "What?"

"I'm going to pretend that was incredibly romantic." Ellen said slowly as she opened her door.

"I thought it was?" Marcy pouted.

Mal didn't know why he was surprised and was honestly amused by it. "Goodnight, Ellen."

"Night, Ellie."

"Goodnight." Ellen waved before closing the door.

Mal walked Marcy to the elevator and they rode up to the girls' room. He walked her down the hallway and pulled her to a stop outside the door. "How do you feel?"

"A little hungry." Marcy frowned.

Mal chuckled. "How are you feeling emotionally, Marce?"

"I don't know!" She was bewildered by that question.

He kissed her. "Never change."

" _Seasons change, people don't._ "

He shook his head. "Have a good night. Pray not to have nightmares and dream about me."

Marcy had nightmares nearly every night (something her previous roommates had had to deal with). "I don't have lucid dreams, Mal."

"You'll dream about me."

She raised a brow.

He backed her into the door and hovered above her lips. "You'll dream about me."

She flicked her tongue across his lips and opened her door. "You'll dream about me."

He blinked. Well damn. The door closed in his face as she sang goodnight to him. "Marce! Marce! Where's my kiss?! You can't leave me out here like this!"

Silence answered him.

He leaned his forehead against the door and huffed. He had less than twenty four hours until he could get payback. And it would be sweet.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Rather than excuses, I'll just give you two chapters._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes sat at the edge of the bed and began singing. Marcy stirred before opening her eyes. "It's your wedding day, honey."

Marcy breathed deeply and blinked slowly. "Wedding day?"

"Yeah, baby. It's your wedding day."

Marcy sat up and rubbed her eyes. She pulled her legs up so she was sitting Indian style. "Wow. I'm getting married today."

Mercedes clapped softly. "Yay!"

Marcy pinched her cheek. "I gotta brush my teeth and wash my face. Can you call the rest of the girls? I'll get the twins and Elle up."

Mercedes looked at the two three year olds, who were sprawled all over the bed. "They're going to be so excited. Mally thinks he has the most important job today."

"Yeah but Mickey does, too. I love them to pieces but they're weird. Just like they daddy."

Mercedes giggled.

Marcy looked down and rubbed her stomach. "Don't be like your daddy, too. He's a weird man."

Mercedes giggled again and pushed Marcy gently. "Stop!"

"Don't be like Mommy either. Be like Tia Mercy."

"Aww!"

Marcy chuckled and stood from the bed. "You know you're going to have to fight with that damn Latina to get her up."

Mercedes sighed. "I know!"

Marcy grabbed her phone and her supplies to clean herself. "Good luck!"

Mercedes pouted but grabbed her phone as she went to wake up Quinn. "Hey, Britt. I know it's early but today's the day. You have to wake up Tana and the others."

Brittany sighed deeply. "She's not going to be happy."

"I know but unless she wants to miss the wedding, she has to get up."

"Okay. Where are we meeting after we get dressed?"

"In the lobby."

"We'll meet you there. Bye, Sadie."

"Bye, Britt." Mercedes hung up and continued shaking Quinn. "Lucy, wake up. It's time to get up."

"No, Mercy!" Quinn whined.

"Do you want to miss the wedding? Marcy will never forgive you."

Quinn sat up. "Okay."

"Get Maddie up but leave the twins. Marce is going to get them."

Quinn sighed and struggled to her feet. "I'll wake the monster."

"Leave Maddie alone!"

"I thought you wanted me to wake her?"

Mercedes swatted her. "You know what I mean. Wake her up but stop talking about her."

Quinn mocked her as she went over to where Maddie was asleep on a cot.

Mercedes gave her a heavy lidded look to express her displeasure but went to wake up Anna and Nic as she called Karou, the maid of honor. "Rou? Rou, don't you hang up! Wake up! It's the morning of the wedding!"

Quinn pulled on Maddie's arm and pulled her nearly upright. "Wake up, MadCap!"

Maddie stayed sleep.

Quinn shook her and she wobbled all over. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Maddie ripped her arm away and fell back onto her pillow.

Quinn snatched the pillow from under her and began hitting her with it. "Wake up, Maddie!"

Maddie curled into herself. "Leave me alone, Lucy!"

"Wake up! Marcy and Mal are getting married today!"

Maddie stopped swinging her arm (trying to fight off her sister). "Really?"

"Yes!"

She groaned and sat up. "I'll get up."

"Thank you." Quinn threw the pillow at her. "Rat."

Maddie threw it back and hit Quinn in the back of the head. "Witch."

Mercedes snatched the pillow away from Quinn, who was going to throw it back. "Knock it off! We have to get ready!"

"Is everyone up?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. Britt got our friends up and Rou is getting our family up."

"Who's waking up Ellen?"

"Marce. She's waking up the twins so don't wake them up."

Quinn went to the bathroom and barged in. "What are you doing?!"

"Get out!" Marcy yelled.

"You take forever in the morning. We're going to be late."

"What did you say?" Marcy's voice was low.

"Well you do! I brush my teeth _twice_! You do it forty five times!"

"Get out!" Marcy pushed her out and slammed the door in her face.

Quinn screeched lowly. "Brat!"

"Are you going to fight with everyone today?" Mercedes tapped her foot.

"Mercy, they're being mean to me." Quinn whined.

"Wait until she's out."

"Like you won't be awful Thursday." Maddie muttered as she got her things together.

Quinn reached for her but she ran for the bathroom and slammed the door. Quinn beat on the door and screamed.

"Lucy!" Mercedes yelled. "Do not wake the twins!"

The twins started whining so Mercedes went to sing them back to sleep.

Quinn slunk off to her bed she shared with Mercedes and climbed under the covers. "I'm not getting up today."

"Is she okay?" Nic asked Anna.

"I don't know." The blonde blinked. "I don't have any siblings."

"Noah annoys me sometimes."

"She'll probably be okay." Anna pointed. "MercyCat is already making her feel better."

Mercedes was rubbing Quinn's back as she sang to the twins.

Nic smiled at Anna. "I'm excited to have them."

Anna chuckled. "Me too."

 ** _cell_**

Marcy finished brushing her teeth.

She usually brushed first with a sensitivity preventing toothpaste before using a whitening brand then brushing with baking soda. After that, she brushed using a mix of peroxide, toothpaste, water and baking soda. Then she brushed with water to get the grittiness off her teeth before brushing with Aquafresh.

After brushing, she swigged mouthwash and flossed before using a cosmetic scrub that would clean her lips and scrub the dead skin off. She washed her mouth and applied Chapstick.

Then she continued washing her face. She'd start out appling soap to her face before she brushed her teeth the first time then washing it off after. After applying the Chapstick, she'd apply a mango/apricot scrub and let it dry before washing it off.

After that, she applied her own mixture of soap, cucumber, mint, avocado and oatmeal that she'd let dry before washing off. She brushed for at least two minutes each but washed her entire face; forehead, nose, cheeks and neck.

By the time she was done, Maddie was out the shower so she jumped in for a quick wash. She usually used bright citrus soaps to wake herself up and today was no different. She used her favorite of the month; mango-pomegranate.

When she was done, she jumped out the shower and noticed Maddie was gone. Mercedes was brushing her teeth. She wrapped herself in a towel and left the big room.

She went to pull on sweats and got to waking the twins. "You should get in there, Anna."

"Really?" Anna peeked at the open door.

"Yeah, we have to get a move on. I don't want to be late for the spa."

Anna grabbed her things and joined her fiancée in the bathroom.

"Are you excited?" Nic asked.

"I don't do excitement." Marcy kissed the twins awake even though only Mally was hard to awaken.

"How's the spa going to be?"

"I don't exactly know. I've never been to a spa."

"Really? So this is your first time and my first time?"

"Yep, Kid."

Nic giggled. "Is it going to be fun?"

"Better be. I'll never do it again."

Nic laughed. "You're funny."

"Thanks, Kid. I'm not. But thanks anyway." Marcy began looking for clothes for the twins.

Quinn flipped the covers down. "Are you talking to me or am I still banned?"

"I'm not dealing with you today, Lucy. I got too much shit going on."

"You said a bad word." Nic gasped.

"I did."

Quinn pouted. "You know I'm not good at apologizing."

"Practice makes perfect."

Quinn made a face. "No."

Marcy laid out clothes. "Then don't, Lucy."

Quinn groaned. "I'm sorry. Today is your day."

"Yeah, trip on your day. It's coming up soon."

"I can't wait."

Marcy's eyes flicked up but went down again. "Come on, babies. We're going to scare Tia Mercy. Hopefully her and your new auntie Anna are in the shower together."

Quinn laughed.

 ** _cell_**

Ellen stepped off the elevator and walked with her mom and a couple of her cousins to the lobby. The other girls were waiting. She spotted her intended and waddled up to her. "Good morning."

"Morning." Marcy hugged her. "Are you ready?"

"More than anything."

"Well come on." Marcy led the women (and Kurt) outside. The hotel spa was too small to accommodate them so they had to go to another in the city.

They rode to it and went inside. They were on time for their appointments and were seen right away.

First they were offered massages then wraps/whacks. After, they were offered different "baths". Then they got facials and manicures/pedicures. The bridesmaids got anything they wanted for pedicures but French tip for manicures. Marcy got green nails with white designs while Ellen got white nails with green designs. Both added special touches of orange.

Even Maddie, Nic and Mickey got the spa treatment while Mally played with his trucks on the floor.

The women headed back to the hotel and went to eat breakfast.

"Are you glad your mom got here in time?" Ellen asked Marcy.

Marcy literally could not care less about Rose. "Sure."

Ellen frowned. "You don't sound sure."

Marcy shrugged. "Are you done? I'm going to go up to get dressed."

"We have plenty of time." Ellen looked at the clock. "Oh! No, we don't! We're late!"

Marcy nodded. "You take our friends and your family. I'll take my family. Remember your ride will be here in an hour."

"Are we dressing here or-?"

"We're putting on everything but the gowns here. We'll finish dressing there."

"When will I see you again?"

"At the start of the aisle."

Ellen made her crying face.

Marcy pinched her chin. "Stop that. We're going to be married really soon. Just you wait."

"I don't wanna wait." Ellen wrapped her arms around Marcy's shoulders and neck.

"It'll go by like that." Marcy snapped her fingers. "Go bond with your mom."

"You bond with yours." Ellen let her go and stood up, missing Marcy's grimace. "Come on, guys. It's time to go."

Marcy stood, too. "We need to beat it. We're already behind schedule."

The women rode up to the two different suites together then broke apart. Laura, Mercedes, Quinn, Maddie, Nic, the twins and the Fabanges women followed Marcy while the rest went with Ellen.

Marcy started setting out her things while Karou ran her a luxuriously scented bath. After she finished, she folded her legs and meditated on her bed until Karou called her into the bath.

Then she soaked, washed and soaked again in that order before getting out and toweling off. She left the restroom and let the others go bathe in batches (most took baths in their own rooms before coming back).

Karou and Paris helped Marcy lotion down and sprayed her with perfume. She put on her new underwear; a lacy corset and boy-short set in dark green and black and black lace stockings. Thankfully the spa did hair removal and nail trimming.

She put on deodorant and powder before pulling on sweats and converses. She made sure she had her jewelry and reception outfit before sitting on the bed to wait for the others. The nanny gave the twins baths and dressed them in their wedding outfits.

When every woman was ready, they headed down for the cars that would take them to the church, which had been decorated early that morning. They went in a side door and went to an ante chamber.

The girls gathered around as they waited for Vera to show up with the wedding gown. She showed up not long after they did with the final product.

The hairdressers were busy doing hair. The main hairdresser was handling Marcy, whose hair had been up since she took down her braid the night before. The woman brushed through Marcy's heavy, thick tresses before straightening the dark mass.

After it was stick straight, she began brushing the waist length silky locks into an updo. She pinned it into place with jewel encrusted Bobby pins. "There! You're a princess!"

"Not yet!" Rose waved to Karou. "She needs her dress!"

Karou and Paris helped Marcy into her dress and made sure it fit before zipping it up. It was a strapless white confection with a dark green sash under the empire waist. It billowed out with petticoats and had a sweetheart neckline. The bodice had thin dark green lacy details.

Once the dress was on, they began adding her jewelry. She always wore a rosary but this time it was wrapped around her waist. She usually wore an anklet as well but a diamond tennis anklet joined it. Her earrings were teardrop emeralds with diamond bows on top and studs. She wore diamond tennis bracelets on her wrists.

Her makeup (which was done while waiting for Vera) was spring indeed. Her green eyes had green eyeshadow and kohl black eyeliner with blue mascara. She had a fresh face with minimum foundation and no blush but had a bright red lip.

Her garter belt was the last thing to go on before she slipped into her two inch white heels.

Rose set a tiara on her head and affixed her veil, a long number that would reach under her bust. "Now you're a princess."

Mercedes smiled. "You look so pretty!"

"For once." Rose picked at different things on Marcy's body. "She actually looks like a girl."

Marcy scowled.

"Stop that! You better not make faces in there!"

"Aren't you thirsty? Don't you want a drink?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. This is stressful. Fighting with you on every little thing when I only wanted this travesty to look appealing-"

"Let's go find something." Laura took Rose's arm.

"Yes!" Judy took Laura's other arm. "And you can explain how we found out about our grandson this morning!"

Laura sighed as Jeanette brought up the rear.

"Don't listen to them, Marce." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Right." Karou hugged her. "They're old."

"We'll get old one day, Rou." Marcy smirked. "If we're blessed."

"Talking about blessings; I saw one with blue eyes that I want for myself."

"Rou!" Her cousins shouted.

 ** _cell_**

Ellen, in her peasant tunic styled princess dress, walked the floor uneasily. She'd never worn heels before and it was hard to balance with a baby in her stomach.

"Calm down, Ellie." Lilly grabbed her hands.

"I know." Ellen took a deep breath. "I'm so scared something's going to happen and we won't get married."

"Calm down." Anna breathed slowly to get her to imitate her. "Everything's going to be alright. I promise. Nothing's going to happen."

"Good because if anything goes wrong, I'll hold you personally responsible."

Anna blinked in surprise then frowned. "Really?"

Ellen giggled. "No! I'm kidding!"

Lilly laughed. "Where did you get that from?"

"You've been hanging around Marcy too long." Anna pouted.

Ellen hugged her, their stomachs making it hard to get close. "I'm sorry."

Anna held her back. "She doesn't say that so maybe you haven't spent _too_ much time with her."

"Well I want to spend too much time with her and Mal."

"I understand. I can't wait for Wednesday."

Ellen squeezed her. "Is it time already?!"

 ** _cell_**

Mal checked his watch. "Are we starting any time soon?"

"We're like forty minutes late. You know Marce is probably cursing somebody out." Jamie checked his own watch.

"Isn't it your job to see what's up?" Marc elbowed Joey, who laughed.

"You can go missing. Your son hasn't seen you long enough to get attached." Jamie clapped a hand on Mal's shoulder. "Don't worry. I got this. I'm the best best man ever!"

Joey shouted after him, "I was!"

Timmy put his hand to his head and shook his cranium with a sigh.

Mike snickered. "But everything else is cool, right?"

Mal shrugged. "I don't care about anything else. I just want her to walk down this aisle and open her mouth to say these words."

"She'll do it." Marc assured him.

"Who? BT?" Artie started paying attention to him. "Nah. She's going to bolt."

"Like a horse!" Puck high-fived him.

Mike tucked his lip in so he wouldn't laugh at Mal's decidedly unamused face. "Shut up, guys! She's going to come."

"And promptly leave!" Artie laughed.

"You guys are bad groomsmen." Sam admonished. "Marcy is not going to leave Mal and Ellen at the altar."

"Is that a rumor we're spreading around?!" Hans leaned over.

"No!" Marc pushed him away.

"On it!" Franz ran down the aisle.

Freddie facepalmed and sighed. "What an idiot."

"Why did I invite you to be my groomsmen?" Mal wondered to himself.

"I think you were only thinking of your bit- ah, boss bachelor party." Joey told him.

"Never doing that again."

"You plan on marrying after Marcy?" Sam was confused.

"She'll ruin you for other people." Marc shook his head.

"Is that a compliment?" Blaine was confused about that.

Marc made a pained face. "Uh…?"

Mal gave Marc a look as Mike tried to keep his face from showing exactly how much that tickled him. "Shut up, Marc! Don't talk about my sister! She's sweet!"

"To who?!"

"To me!" Mal snapped.

"When?!"

"There's times." Mal scuffed his shoe against the floor.

Puck and Artie were crying they were laughing so hard, Azimio and Karofsky right behind them, even Ross and Blaine smiled.

"Marcy is a very nice person when she deems you worthy of her amicable nature." Shane crossed his arms.

"Yeah!" Sam added, not knowing what "amicable" meant.

Marc scoffed. "I think I know my sister."

"She's never said a cross word to me." Shane challenged.

Marc blinked. "Not once?"

"No."

"Never talked about you?"

"She calls me Biggie Smalls but that's a compliment."

"Does she like you better than me?" Marc was having a crisis.

Sam thought about it. "I think she likes him better than all of us. She constantly mocks me."

"Whoa! No." Blaine shook his head. "She likes me better."

"What?!" Artie stopped laughing.

Puck giggled. "He thinks Mini Mama likes him better. You know? I think she likes me better. I am marrying her sister."

"So am I!" Finn spoke up.

"That don't mean nothing!" Artie spat. "I'm marrying other people and she still likes me better than all y'all!"

Mal cleared his throat.

"She likes me better than you."

Mike laughed. "No, Karou likes you better than us."

"Santana and Brittany are going to kill you." Sam breathed.

"They'll be alright." Artie wasn't worried.

"Alright." Marc grinned. "When they bury your butt alive, don't say we didn't warn you."

"And don't think Rou'll help you." Mike slapped hands with Joey. "Once she gets a taste, she'll be off and running. You better stick to your girls."

"Well!" Artie was blown away.

The guys laughed.

Marcus, Michael and Russell walked over. "What's the hold up?"

Mal shrugged. "Jamie went to go see. He hasn't been back yet."

"This is taking forever." Marcus complained.

"I could walk Marcy down the aisle if you're tired." Marc lifted a brow.

"No!" Marcus and Marcy had fought hard on that decision.

Marc tried not to roll his eyes. "It's just a thought."

"Are you getting tired, brother?" Russell elbowed Marcus, who pushed his arm away.

"Shut up!" Marcus bit off.

Michael rolled his eyes. "We're in public. Don't get into this here."

Marcus narrowed his eyes as Russell grinned. "I'm going to kill you one of these days."

"You sound like John." Russell wasn't scared.

"I can see that." Joey muttered about his father.

"Is this what we sound like?" Mike pointed to his father and uncles.

Marc made a face. "No way!"

"Uh…" The friends stammered.

"We're not!"

"You'd be lucky to be like us!" Russell snapped.

"In fact, that's how we're raising you." Marcus nodded. "You're going to be just like us."

"And so will Marcus the Fourth and Malcolm Jr." Michael added.

The boys shuddered. "Ugh!"

 ** _cell_**

A knock sounded at the door. The girls turned to it as it opened. It was Marcus. "It's time."

The women filed out, leaving just Marcy and Karou. Rose called out instructions as Laura pushed her out.

Karou handed Marcy her bride's bouquet and hugged her before leaving. "See you out there!"

Marcy stood up and made sure she had her balance. She wasn't good in heels yet and if today was any indication, she wouldn't be… ever.

Marcus walked over and held out his arm. "Let's get this over with."

Marcy took his arm and made sure her dress was right.

Marcus pulled a flask from his pocket. "Want a sip?"

"I'm pregnant." She deadpanned before taking it from him and taking a long pull. She handed it back. At his pointed look she added, "One sip won't kill her."

He chuckled. "You sound like your mother."

Marcy stared at him. "Thank you."

"It was a compliment this time."

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Comfortably tipsy."

"Oh my goodness." She rolled her eyes. "Let's get this started."

"After you." Marcus waved a hand.

"We're supposed to walk together." Marcy held onto her temper. Why did she expect this to go right?

"Oh. Right, right." He nodded.

She pulled on his arm to make him walk and they started out of the room. They walked down the halls and met up at a door that was open.

Standing there was Ellen and Marshall. Marcy took her hand and the redhead glowed.

"You look very beautiful, Marcy." Marshall winked.

"Thank you, Mr. Majors." Marcy flirted back. "You look handsome in your blacks."

"This old thing?" He said about his new suit.

Ellen giggled. "You look very handsome, too Dr. Jones."

Marcus chuckled.

"Is he okay?" Ellen whispered.

"He's taken a nip or five." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"He's letting his baby go." Marshall understood. Wrong but he understood.

"Sure." Marcy didn't want to dwell on her father. "Ready to do this thing?"

"So much!" Ellen squeaked.

"Then let's go."

The music changed and the _Wedding_ _March_ started. Everyone stood up as the four started down the aisle.

Gasps rang out and whispers started but the two pregnant girls didn't care. They only had eyes for one person; Mal. Who in turn looked at the both of them in awe.

When they got to the altar, he stood between them.

"Who gives these women to this man?" The priest asked as the music cut.

"Her mother and I do." Marshall smiled down at his daughter.

"Her family and I do." Marcus hiccuped.

Mal held out his hands. Marcy and Ellen let each other go to take his hands and let their fathers go. Both men went to sit down. Marcus pulled out his flask immediately.

Mal brought the girls all the way to the altar. "Somebody looks good in their wedding dress."

"Yeah, she does." Marcy leaned forward and winked.

Ellen giggled. "You do!"

"You both do." Mal flirted.

The priest cleared his throat as his lips twitched. "Are you ready?"

Mal felt all his nervous energy drain out as he squeezed the girls' hands. "So ready."

 ** _cell_**

"You may now kiss the brides." The priest spoke loudly.

Mal lifted Marcy's veil and gave her a soft peck, knowing she wouldn't like anything more in public before lifting Ellen's veil and going all out.

After, Marcy tugged Ellen over and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. and Mrs. Malcolm Chang!" The priest shouted.

The trio walked down the aisle to thunderous applause. They went to stand in front of the church as people spilled out with them.

People came up to greet them in a receiving line. Everyone was so happy for them. Well mostly everyone.

"I can't believe you actually got her to say I do." Joanna, Joey's twin sister, crowed. "You are magic."

"Go away before I forget I'm pregnant and mess you up." Marcy threatened.

"You're so mean, MarcAn."

"And I can get meaner. Beat it!"

Joanna flounced off.

"I don't like her." Ellen admitted in a whisper. She'd met the icy blonde the night before and the encounter left a lot to be desired.

"Good. There's nothing to like about her." Marcy muttered.

Mal's lips twitched. "She comes with Joey."

"One thing! One thing!"

He laughed.

"Ah! Laughter on your wedding day!" Gertie Chang smiled. "That'll go away."

"You laughed on your wedding day?" Marcy lifted a brow.

"It was a large party with my friends." The retired model shrugged.

"I don't remember laughing." Michael Sr. narrowed his eyes.

"You did." His wife bit off.

"Humph!" He handed over three pieces of candy. "This is for you."

"Thanks, Pappa!" Marcy unwrapped hers and ate it.

Mal did, too. "Thanks, Pappa."

"Thank you." Ellen didn't know what kind of candy it was. She couldn't understand the writing on the package.

"Your welcome. Your present is even sweeter." The old man winked before shuffling off with his wife.

A couple aunts and uncles passed by before a man attacked Mal in a hug. "Mally Mal! You did it, my boy!"

"Granddad!" Mal hugged him back.

Donald Taylor held his grandson's face. "You got married to your grandmother!"

His wife, Christina Barnes slapped him upside the head. "What are you trying to say, Don?!"

"Ow! You're mean, Chris!"

"I am not mean!"

"You will be tomorrow."

She glared at him.

"So did you get my present before you left?" Donald looked at Mal for a lifeline.

"We didn't open any presents." Mal shook his head. All gifts were sent to the Jones home before the weddings but no one opened any.

"Why not?" Christina loved gifts and would have opened them at the door.

Mal looked at Marcy. "Uh…"

"It's okay." Marcy shrugged. "I wouldn't have had much faith in me making it this far either."

"That's why I like you, roadrunner." Donald hugged her. "You're always honest. Even with yourself. That's a skill not many people possess."

"It's a virtue, Don." Christina rolled her eyes.

"What do you know about virtue?" Donald winced, already knowing he messed up.

"Really, Donald?!" She hit him.

He tried to escape but she was right on him.

Mal chuckled. "Poor Granddad."

"He's going to be dry for a month." Marcy predicted.

Ellen set her hands on her decreasing hips. "Him?! What about her?!"

"Hey, that was hilarious."

Ellen stared at her.

"For us. It was hilarious for _us_."

"You're so bad." Ellen wagged a finger.

"True. True." Mal nodded.

Marcy hit him.

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry!"

Ellen giggled. "You're right. It is hilarious."

"You're fighting already?" Po Seon asked.

"He must have done something." His wife, Xhi-Xhi sniffed.

"Like breathed?"

"Grandfather!" Marcy snapped.

"Women get upset over the most mundane of issues."

"Like you overgeneralizing?"

"Touché."

"Nice touch, darling." Xhi-Xhi air kissed Marcy. "I'm especially proud of you for marrying."

"It wasn't difficult." Marcy was disturbed.

"Wasn't it?" Po stressed.

"Grandfather!" Mal bit off.

"I wanted to give my gift in person." Po sped right over that.

"What'd you get us that we can carry all night long?" Marcy eyed him darkly.

"You're lucky I find your sass entertaining."

"Sass?!"

"Pick your battles, Marce." Mal pulled her back.

Po nodded. "This is from me."

"I got you another nanny." Xhi-Xhi cut in as he took a large envelope from his pocket.

"We already use the nanny you got us as a late baby shower gift for the twins." Marcy declined.

"You're having two new babies. Linda will need help." She brushed that aside.

Marcy could see the logic in that. "Who is she?"

"She is from Italy. She is from an impoverished family but they are workers. She'll work hard."

"Does this one speak English?"

"No."

"Why do you do this to us? Going to a whole new country where you don't speak the language is not fun and depending on the kindness of strangers sucks, too."

"You'll teach this one English just as Linda."

"Thank you for the work."

"You are sassy."

Mal held Marcy back. "Find your hormones."

Po's lips twitched. "Open my present."

"Here?" Marcy took it.

"Yes. Now. I want my gratitude in person."

Marcy opened the envelope and a large sheath of paper slid out. "Great. You got us a book."

"Skip to the last page."

Marcy turned to a glossy picture. "You did not."

"I did so." Po was proud of himself.

"What'd he do?" Mal leaned over. "What is that?"

"It's a castle." Marcy handed him the picture and went through to skim the words.

"You bought us a tour of a castle? You know we're going somewhere else for our honeymoon?" Mal showed Ellen, who gasped.

"Holy crap!" Marcy breathed sharply. "It's not a tour! We own the whole thing!"

"Yes." Po nodded. "Have you gotten to where it is?"

Marcy speed-read. "Oh."

"Is it displeasing?"

"No. No." Marcy wasn't sure how she felt about where it was.

"Where is it?" Ellen asked. "It's so beautiful."

"It's in Ireland."

"Oh my goodness! An Irish castle! Wait? Why'd you buy us an Irish castle?"

"Everyone needs a break." Po shrugged. "My accolades?"

"Thank you, Grandfather." Marcy nodded.

"Thanks, Grandfather." Mal was worried about Marcy.

"Thank you, sir." Ellen could tell Marcy wasn't alright.

Po realized his present might not be widely received and stomped off, a smirking Xhi-Xhi following him.

"We don't have to go." Mal said.

Marcy swallowed. "No, it's okay."

"What's going on?" Ellen didn't like this. "Why aren't you excited? Did something happen to your family in Ireland or something?"

Marcy put the papers back into the envelope. "Nothing's wrong, Elle."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine. It was a good gift."

Ellen didn't believe that and resolved to talk about it later.

 ** _cell_**

"Go straight to the hall." Karou pushed Joey out. "We'll be there after we finish the rest of the pictures."

"Okay. You don't have to push."

"Then get your heavy body gone!"

He leaned on her to make it more difficult. Then he stood upright, making her nearly fall. "Bye."

"Joey!" Karou yelled.

He laughed and ran to where the rest of the bridal party were standing. "Let's go!"

Karou glared at him before stomping over to Marcy. "I hate your cousin."

"Are you upset?" Marcy poked her bottom lip.

Karou swatted her away. "Stop it! I mean it! He's a big buffoon!"

Marcy shrugged. "Let's take these pictures. I'm hungry."

"I'd kill to be you." Karou took her arm and led her to under a tree in the garden they were in.

"You do believe in true love and that crap."

"No, I mean- hey!"

Marcy smiled.

"You know I want a family."

"You have a family, Cuz."

"Not those people! A husband or wife and kids."

"I'll find you somebody." Marcy promised.

"I want Artie."

"Quit it!"

Karou grinned. "Please?! He's so cute and he sang for me and it was _amazing_!"

"Damn his baby making voice!" Marcy whispered.

Karou laughed. "He doesn't want them other girls. I'm the only one he needs."

"You need to stop. He's getting married. Period."

"Like that matters."

Marcy shrugged. "I'm going to find you your own person. Or persons. Why choose?"

Karou cheered up. "Yeah! You got two! I want two!"

"Copy cat."

Karou scoffed in hurt. "Hey!"

Marcy kissed her cheek. "Love you, Twin."

"Love you, too Twin."

Mal, Ellen, Jamie, Anna and the twins walked over. "We're ready!"

The photographer (and cinematographer) recorded them posing together before the maids of honor and best man moved so the thruple and the kids could get pictures together.

"Where's the hall?" The photographer asked.

Jamie gave him directions before coming over to the group. "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah." Marcy waved her bouquet. "We can go."

"Cool." He held his arms out for Karou and Anna.

They got into the limo and rode around, sightseeing for half an hour before going to the hall. Photos were taken of them as they floated inside.

It was decorated perfectly and was bright and airy for such a big place. Guests sat at long rectangular tables while tables were set up at the front of the space for the wedding party.

The DJ announced them as the guests clapped. They moved to their seats and sat down.

Jamie went to the DJ and got a mic from him to begin his best man speech. Karou went next then Anna. People were wiping away tears and blowing noses. It was sweet.

The DJ spun a slow song and called for the Father/Daughter-Mother/Son dance. Marcy went with Marcus, Ellen went with Marshall and Mal went with Jeanette.

Ellen leaned completely on her father and danced on his toes. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too sweetheart." Marshall hugged her close.

Mal looked beyond his mother's shoulder and was surprised when she began talking. "What?"

"I said that you've met your quota." Jeanette repeated.

"Quota? For what?"

"Children. Everyone in the family has at least three children. You'll have four."

"Oh. Okay?" What was he supposed to say to that?

"I'm sure you would have liked more sons but you have one to ruin. Train him to be just like your father."

"That doesn't work on me." He bit off (cuz it worked a little).

She huffed. "You've always been a problem."

"For who? You didn't raise me."

"Are we talking about this again?"

"We never talked about it before!" He calmed himself. "Mike is getting married tomorrow. Just because he won't be under your thumb anymore doesn't mean you're going to suddenly ruin my life."

She began crying.

"That doesn't work on me!" But it did and he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry."

She smiled over his shoulder. "I don't understand why my children don't love me."

"Of course we do."

She quickly pulled a sad face. "You do?"

"Yes." Though it was frequently tested…

"You are a good boy. That girl doesn't deserve you. Let's go out for lunch tomorrow. Just you and me."

"Mike's getting married tomorrow." He didn't want to cause a scene but she was such a pill.

She humphed.

"Your mother wants you to smile." Marcus told Marcy.

"She also wants your attention." The sixteen year old returned.

"Does she?" Marcus was sidetracked.

"You know she does. That's why you won't give it. That's one reason why you won't give it."

He glared down at her. "You know-it-all. You know nothing of our marriage. But you'll see. It's easy to cast judgements from the outside."

"It has nothing to do with you being wrong?"

He upped his glare. "You'll see how it is to be married. You'll end up like Marigold."

"I'm not getting divorced."

"That redhead will leave you. You have no redeemable qualities."

"I know where I get it."

"You can do everything right and have a spoiled wife, ungrateful children and unappreciative parents."

"Is that why you don't try to do anything right?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I do things right! I provide for my family! What else is there?!"

"If you don't know, why should I explain it?"

He glowered. "I hate that! Why do you women say shit like that?! Why can't you come out and tell me what I'm doing wrong?!"

"You really don't know what you're doing wrong?" She gave him her BS face.

"I can't read minds."

"The one superpower you don't have."

"Look, you cheeky-"

"I'm not about to argue with you. You're drunk and getting introspective and I'm not about to put up with it. You want someone to pat your head and tell you you're a good boy, go see Grandma."

He made a face. "That woman has never told me I'm good at anything."

She just looked at him.

"You could at least pretend you care about what I think."

She blinked, the question "why" flashing against the darkness of her mind like a neon motel sign.

"I'm your father. I command you to love me." He hiccuped.

Her hormones finally kicked in. "I love you, Daddy. I've always loved you. We all do."

He frowned. "No, you don't."

"Of course we do. Me, Mercy, Marc and Momma."

"Really?"

"Then again Momma makes bad decisions daily and we're kids."

He glared. "At least I'll keep my wife."

She raised a brow.

He shook his head. "No wonder no one loves you. You're not even human."

"And I'm done." She stopped dancing and let him go.

"Hey! Get over here and dance!"

She turned away from him.

He reached for her but she side-stepped him and Mal flawlessly swept her up into his arms, twirling her away. He stood there for a moment before straightening his collar and walking off.

"Thanks for the save." Marcy hugged Mal.

"I was drowning myself." He admitted. "Moms."

"Dads." She scoffed.

"Parents period?"

"Parents period." She peeked over his shoulder. "Want to pick someone up?"

He looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Sure."

"I bet her daddy loves her." She chewed on her bottom lip. "If I didn't love her so much, I'd hate her."

He chuckled. "Our kids are so lucky. They get us. We're totally different than them."

"Hand to heaven; I hope so."

Mal danced over to Marshall and bowed. "May we cut in?"

Marshall chuckled. "Here you go. One wife."

"And a beautiful one it is."

Ellen blushed as she took Mal's hand. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

"Aww! Thank you!"

 _These are the people I'm married to_ … Marcy blinked. "I think it's time for our first dance."

"I'd love to." Ellen stepped close.

The music changed.

"How are we going to do this three way?"

"Move the opposite of me." Marcy told her as she wrapped Ellen's right arm around her waist and wrapped her own left arm around Ellen's.

"I wish you would have come to dance lessons with us. I learned how to dance with Mal one on one."

"I told you; I know how to dance."

Mal smirked. "But I got moves now. I'm going to blow you away."

"Blow me."

Ellen blushed as he laughed. "Marcy?!"

"I heard it as I said it…" Marcy leaned her face on Mal's jacket.

"Come on. We have to dance." Ellen was still rattled.

"We are dancing."

"No. No!" Ellen looked around and noticed people moving. Not because they themselves were moving but because the trio was.

"The best things are accomplished without thought. It's all about feeling."

Ellen leaned her head on Mal's chest, close to Marcy's. "I think I'm going to like this feeling."

 ** _cell_**

"Don't take forever!" Karou called out.

"Shut up, wretch!" Marcy tossed back as she shut the door.

"Why do you call each other such horrible names?" Ellen's eyes were wide.

"We haven't said anything yet." Marcy blinked. "Do you need help?"

Ellen blushed. "Uh huh." She nodded, shyly.

Marcy went to her to unzip her dress. "Hold your hair."

Ellen gathered her shoulder length hair into her hands and held it up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Marcy went slowly, knowing Ellen was in sensory overload. She trailed her fingerpads over the redhead's skin lingeringly.

"Do you- do you need help?" The fifteen year old whispered.

"I'd like that." Marcy held her arms and set her chin on her shoulder so she could say it in her ear.

Ellen turned in her arms and turned Marcy. She grasped the tiny white zipper and pulled it down. Marcy's dress fell to her wide hips. "You're wearing a corset."

"What are you wearing?" Marcy kept the mirth from her tone.

"A white bra."

"I bet it's pretty. Just like you."

Ellen blushed again. "Thank you."

"That's sweet and all but I barely see any skin." Mal was down to his pants.

Marcy winked at him as Ellen's face caught fire. The shy girl buried her face in her new wife's back. "Mal!"

Marcy threw him an amused yet heated look. "You're not nude. I'd advise you to show the goods before you call us out."

"At least I'm not wearing a shirt." He leaned back in the chair he was in and folded his arms across his naked chest. "Strip for me."

Marcy wiggled her hips and pushed the lacy material gently. It pooled at her feet and she stuck a hip out to put a hand on it.

"Show me where the garter was." His eyes blazed.

"You know where the garter was. You pulled it off with your teeth."

He grinned before inclining his head at the quiet Ellen. "Your turn."

Ellen was beside herself. "I've never stripped for anyone."

"Then let me help you." Marcy kept her eyes on Mal as she pulled the dress from Ellen's shoulders. "I'm here to serve."

Ellen was thoroughly shocked by them. She knew they were dirty but this was too much. _But she liked it!_ She divided her time between looking at Mal and looking at Marcy.

Marcy freed Ellen's arms and pushed the dress over her protruding stomach and let it drop to the floor. She gently swept her fingers over her white belly. "I told you it was pretty."

Ellen grabbed Marcy's shoulders and hugged her to hide her reaction.

"So, so pretty." Mal echoed.

"You got your payment." Marcy raised a brow and threw him a saucy smirk. "Ante up, hot stuff."

Mal stood up slowly and unbuckled his belt. He pulled it loose from the loops and dropped it onto the table, where his shirt, waistcoat and jacket (with tie) were. He kicked off his shoes and undid the button on his trousers before sliding down the zipper and shucking the pants in one fell swoop.

He stepped out of them and ran a hand under the band of his boxer briefs. "Now what?"

"I say we leave and get to fucking." Marcy said pointblank.

Ellen trembled as her knees threatened to give out.

"Yeah." Mal grinned.

Ellen steeled herself and leaned back. "We can't do that. People are waiting on us."

Both were quiet.

"Stop it! We should put on our clothes and go out there-!"

A knock sounded at the door.

"Beat it!" Marcy barked.

"Stop mackin and bring your nasty ass on here!" Karou called out.

"Please drop dead!"

"Marcy!" Ellen hissed.

"Come on, Cuz!" Karou yelled. "We have to make sure you don't duck out!"

A loud banging occured on the door. "Control yourself, Mal!" It was Jamie.

"Fuck you!" Mal yelled back.

"You're going to do that enough tonight! I'm good!"

"Get with a waitress, you slut!" Marcy snapped.

"I intend to!"

"Then go away!"

"We're not leaving without you so you might as well bring your ass!" Karou shouted.

"I hate her! I hate her!" Marcy fussed.

"No, you don't." Ellen shook her finger. "Now let's get dressed and go. This is a party for us."

"If it was a party for us, they'd be gone and there'd be a room full of whipped cream."

Ellen blushed as her eyes widened. "Whipped cream?"

"You're so innocent, babe."

"We're going to ruin you." Mal shook his head.

"Get dressed!" Karou and Jamie yelled.

"Alright! Keep your shirts on!"

"Sorry!" Anna's voice sounded.

"Poor A." Marcy smirked. "She's not used to people like them."

"And they'll be her family in less than two days. Poor girl." Mal sounded sad.

Ellen narrowed her eyes at both of them. "You two are naughty."

"I guess Mally does take after us."

Marcy laughed and slipped out of her heels. "Yes!" She moaned. "Those things were invented by Satan in the bowels of hell!"

Mal took her hand and looked her over. "But they look good on you."

"Honey, I make anything look good. But thank you anyway."

"You know I look good on you, too." He grinned.

"That you do, boo. That you do."

"We're never going to leave." Ellen shook her head.

Marcy laughed. "We're getting dressed." She went to her bag and pulled out a bra.

Mal leaned over as she took the corset off.

Ellen blushed as she realized he was staring at Marcy's freed breasts. What was she going to do with them?

"Will you help me with this?" Marcy dressed quickly.

Mal, who'd gotten dressed as well, nodded. "Of course. I get to do this now and forever."

"You're just helping me take down my hair." He was such a goober.

"But I have the right now."

"Okay, silly man." She took off her tiara (that she really should have taken off before putting on her shirt).

He came up behind her and started slipping pins out and putting them in the box she'd brought to house them. He played with the loose coils that dropped.

It was a lot of pins but they finally finished and Marcy's hair swung against her backside. She scratched her scalp and arranged her hair so it fell naturally. "Ah! So much better!"

Ellen, who'd been dressing, came over and picked up a lock. "I love your hair so much. So dark and shiny."

"You've been using my shampoo. Your hair is getting better."

"But my hair isn't shiny yet. Thank you though because my hair has stopped breaking off."

"You're welcome." Marcy pulled on one of Ellen's tight curls. "I like your hair. Red becomes you."

Ellen blushed. She knew what she'd do with them. She'd love them endlessly.

 ** _cell_**

"Took you long enough." Karou straightened from leaning against the wall.

"You're lucky we left." Marcy threw her hanger with her dress in it at her.

Karou made a face. "I'm giving this to your mom, right?"

"No. She'll throw it away. Just keep it on the back of your chair until we get back to the hotel. I'll pack it away."

"Okay." They started walking down the hall, all dressed comfortably to party in.

Ellen took Marcy's hand and squeezed to get her attention. "Why would your mom throw away your wedding dress?"

"She doesn't like it." Marcy said simply.

"So she'd throw it away?! It's your wedding dress!"

"Yeah. Mine."

Ellen didn't get it. "I doubt your mom would really throw away your wedding dress just because it isn't her taste."

Marcy stared at her, wondering why she couldn't understand her mother. She shrugged it off. She didn't understand her mother and it was her mother! "I can't wait to eat. I'm going to enjoy this."

Ellen found it strange that she changed the subject but let it go in favor of answering. "I'm hungry, too."

"Let's get you fed before there's a riot." Karou teased.

"Like you don't hulk out when you're not fed." Marcy ignored her.

"I don't!"

Jamie and Mal looked at her.

"I don't!"

Jamie made a rude noise.

"Shut up!"

He did it again. Thrice in a row.

Mal snickered.

She screamed lowly. "I hate you!"

"Don't get mad at us because you're a liar." Jamie opened the door leading to the great space.

"I'm not a liar! I'm not Paris!"

"P does lie like a rug." Marcy admitted.

Jamie and Mal fell out laughing.

A spotlight was thrown on them and people waved and clapped for them.

They went to their seats and luckily for the pregnant duo, food was sitting at their places. The Fabanges enlisted celebrity chefs for the receptions (hiring Michael Symon for the Pierce/Lopez/Abrams nuptials as a wedding present) and the menu was eclectic.

Marcy, who was hungry at the time, had wanted Japanese dishes so they had steak don and a variety of buns. Ellen had wanted to delve into Marcy's Italian roots so she requested lasagna. Both had wanted soup and salad with Marcy going for lasagna soup and Caesar salad and Ellen liking the more traditional chicken noodle soup and garden salad. They both agreed on breadsticks and fruit (Marcy going for tropical treats while Ellen was more American).

Mal didn't care about any of it but he was secretly happy with what they picked. There were an array of snacks and beverages in a buffet style line and desserts were being prepared in the back.

Puck leaned over to Mercedes. "Hey, Mama? What's this?"

"It's don." Mercedes chewed on a breadstick.

"What's that?"

"It's a Japanese dish."

"I thought it was steak?"

"It's made with steak. I mean not traditionally because steak is expensive but you can have any meat or tofu."

He pulled a face. "Tofu?!"

She giggled. "Yes, Noah. Tofu."

"You eat tofu?"

"Yes."

"Ugh!"

"Eat your don."

"I only got it cuz it said steak. I really wanted the lasagna but I know you guys use pork sausage-"

"Not Marcy. She doesn't like pork sausage so Ellen had the chef use beef." Mercedes shook her head.

"What?" He stared.

She smiled. "Do you want my lasagne?"

"Yeah." He hoped she wasn't mad.

"Here." She switched plates.

"You can have this." He tried to scrape off the salad.

But she wouldn't let him. "Eat that! You need to eat vegetables!"

"But Mama,-!"

"But nothing! Eat your food!"

He sulked before realizing he was a grown man (almost) and he did what he wanted. He ignored the greens and began eating the pasta dish.

"Noah, I'm not playing with you!"

He jumped and stuck his fork in the salad. He wanted a tomato anyway. He wasn't scared of her.

 ** _cell_**

The DJ announced that it was time to cut the cake. Everyone focused their attention on the trio walking to the table that housed enough wedding cakes to feed an army. But only one had a topper with three people.

"I think we should go in a circle." Ellen said as their picture was taken.

"Circle?" Marcy picked up the bejeweled knife.

"I feed you, you feed Mal and Mal feeds me."

"Oh no. No, no, no. Nobody's feeding me."

Mal snickered.

"But every couple feeds each other their wedding cake." Ellen's bottom lip trembled.

Marcy tapped it. "We're not a couple."

Ellen frowned. "We should do it."

"I'm not doing it." Marcy stated flatly.

"Why not?!" Ellen resisted the urge to stomp her foot.

"I need a reason to say no?"

"Yes! Marriage is about compromise!"

"How about this? I don't let you feed me and you get over it?"

"Marce!" Mal kissed her cheek.

"I'm not doing it and nothing anyone says will sway me."

He whispered in her ear.

"I said I'll do it. Stop hounding me."

Ellen stared between them in shock. Marcy's face was completely guileless while Mal was smirking. "Are you serious? What'd he say?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Ellen wondered if it was worth it to fight whatever had just happened then decided it wasn't. "So we'll go in a circle?"

"Sure."

Mal shook his head. "Life will not be boring."

Marcy elbowed him gently. "Let's just get this over with."

"This is a happy occasion." Ellen sniffed.

"This is an occasion." Marcy held her hand out. "Here."

Mal covered her hand with his. "You can't suck the romance out of everything."

"It's like you don't even know me."

Ellen caught the giggles as she put her hand on Mal's. "We're going to keep romancing you."

Marcy remained quiet, intent on cutting the cake. All three smiled for pictures before lifting the piece onto a plate. They each picked up a section of the red velvet (dyed orange and green alternatively) cake and fed each other.

The room clapped and hooted.

"Was that so hard?" Ellen asked.

Marcy licked her lips slowly.

Ellen flushed and averted her eyes.

Mal grinned. "I'm going to love being married."

 ** _cell_**

"We should go." Marcy picked up Mally.

"But you guys know how to party!" Artie whooped.

She grinned. "Yeah, we do but we have to get up early for Mikey's and Tina's wedding."

"I can't wait!" Tina clapped.

"I forgot all about that." Sam admitted.

"You forget everything." Blaine teased.

Anna giggled. "You kinda do, Sam."

Sam pouted. "That's so mean, sugar."

"Ugh! That voice!" Marcy shook her head.

"Yes!" Sam fist-pumped.

Marcy winked at him and poked his chest. "I love that cowboy drawl."

"One more time?" Mal demanded.

"Get a country twang."

"Marcy!" Ellen chided.

"Calm down. We're married. Evans respects boundaries."

The now juniors laughed, even Mal and Ellen.

"Do we really have to go, Daddy?" Mickey pulled on Mal's pants.

He swung her up into his arms. "Yes, we do, babygirl. We got to get up early tomorrow so you can be your Tio Mike's flower girl, too."

"I did good?"

"You did very good today."

She smiled and wrapped her arms about his head. "Yay!"

"You know you're gifted." Marcy tapped her nose.

Mickey beamed.

"I can't wait to be with my little girl!" Tina gushed. "We're going to have a relationship just like me and my mom!"

"Me too!" Ellen smiled.

Marcy and Anna just stared at them.

"Am I going to spoil my daughter like you spoil yours?" Artie asked Mal.

"Totally." Mal tugged Mickey's arms down so he could breathe. "I would do anything for her."

"She's got you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?"

"Yes!" Mickey said happily.

"Can't we at least pretend Daddy has any free will?" Mal poked her stomach.

"No!"

Sam laughed. "She's perfect. How can you say no to her?"

"You can't."

"She is adorable." Blaine said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You adorable, too!"

Blaine laughed. "Thanks."

"You welcome."

"That's enough of that." Mal tried to capture her attention. "Hey, Mick? Wanna get a sweet bun?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Mommy, I wanna sweet bun." Mally pulled on Marcy's hair.

"Don't pull Mommy's hair. Daddy does it enough." Marcy loosened his hold on her lock of hair.

"Bro!" Artie laughed as Ellen, Tina and Anna blushed. Sam's, Ross' and Blaine's mouths fell open.

Mal tugged on Marcy's hair. "Stop telling on me."

Marcy swatted his hand. "Stop pulling my hair before I-!"

He clapped a hand over her mouth. "We're not trying to educate our children!"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Gonna be good?"

She stared at him.

"You have to say it- oh right. Just nod. Ow! Stop biting me!" He waved his injured hand.

"You like it." She raised a brow.

"Now bro?" Artie hoped.

Mal glared at her. "I'll get you back."

She lifted a shoulder. "I'll enjoy it."

Artie held out his fist. "Bro!"

She touched his knuckles.

He whooped.

"Bun!" Mally pulled on her rosary, which Marcy had returned to her neck.

"Mally, if you break Mommy's rosary, you're getting a spanking and a time out." Marcy warned.

"Please, Mommy?" He put his face in her neck.

"Alright. One bun and then we're going. You have to get up to be ring bearer again."

"Okay, Mommy."

"Bun, Daddy!" Mickey piped up.

"Okay." Mal put his hand in the small of Ellen's back. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" Their friends waved as they went to the dessert table.

 ** _cell_**

Marcy shut the door behind her and sighed. "They want too much!"

Ellen smiled. "It was three songs!"

"And you picked the shortest songs you know!" Mal accused.

"Ya damn right. I'm tired." Marcy yawned. "I need sleep."

"I wish we could be together tonight." Ellen pouted.

"You know it's too much hassle to change rooms all this week. It's bad enough Tina's going to replace you in your room tonight and Rachel on Wednesday but we'll have all week to get to know each other."

"I can't wait for Friday. I wish you guys would tell me where we're going." She pouted thoroughly.

"Nope." Mal hugged her. "It's a surprise. Marce picked the place but I took care of everything else. It's a total surprise."

Ellen huffed. "Fine. I guess I should go."

"Mal's going to walk you to your room." Marcy tugged her over and kissed her before kissing Mal. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

Mal wrapped his arm around Ellen. "Dream of us."

"Not with kids in the room." Marcy disappeared inside.

Ellen blushed. "Her mouth!"

"I know." Mal sighed happily. "It's heaven."


	12. Chapter 12

Tina blinked awake as someone rubbed her swollen stomach and murmured Yiddish endearments in her ear. "Mom?"

"Wake up, baby." Di kissed her cheek. "It's your wedding day."

Tina gasped in happiness. "I'm getting married today!"

"Of course, sweetheart." Xian called from a different bed.

She sat up with help from her mother. "I have so much to do today!"

"Well we're grabbing breakfast first so go get dressed." Di hooked a thumb to the bathroom.

Tina struggled to her feet. "I have to pee."

"Pregnancy bladder." Di enjoyed teasing her about it.

"Mom!" Tina giggled.

"Go pee!" Di laughed.

Tina disappeared into the bathroom and used the toilet that wasn't common for all of India and then brushed her teeth. "I need to shower!"

"I'll bring you your clothes!" Di yelled.

Tina hopped in the shower and cleaned herself as well as she could as quickly as she could before stepping out. Her clothes were sitting on the sink counter.

She dressed quickly in a light sundress and sandals before leaving the bathroom. "I'm ready!"

"Good." Di nodded. "The girls are up and meeting us in the dining room. Come on. Let's go. Have a good morning, Xian."

"I'll be seeing Mike in a couple hours." He nodded. "I'll be asleep until then."

"Alright, Baba but make sure you don't freak him out or scare him off." Tina warned.

"I resent that." He sniffed.

Tina giggled. "Come on, Mom. Grandma."

Di smirked at them before taking Tina's arm and leading her and Lai out. They went to the elevator and rode it to the lobby. When it reached the first floor, they got off the lift and walked to the dining room.

They sat down and ordered as girls started showing up. Tina began speaking animately with her friends and almost in-laws. "Will you sing like your other family members did last night?"

"Would you like that?" Mercedes asked. "As your maid of honor, I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Trap." Marcy muttered.

"What was that, Marcy?" Di asked, having heard her clearly.

"I said trap. It's a trap. Never promise anything or everything."

The girls giggled, even though she was serious.

"Okay; as your maid of honor, I'll do _almost_ whatever you want." Mercedes amended.

"I want to hear you guys sing." Tina said immediately. "You used to sing all the time in Sly's."

"Yeah but that was different. I only really sing around family-" She stopped. "You're going to _be_ family!"

"Yes! So sing. Please?" Tina begged.

"I'll sing. If I have the Pink Palmers sing with me."

Marcy groaned. "Ugh!"

Laura glared perfectly. "We're doing this, Moppet!"

"What in the world is a Pink Palmer?" Santana demanded.

"It's a group. We sing together."

"Who's all in it?" Brittany asked.

The girls involved raised their hands.

"Why are you called the Pink Palmers?" Di was tickled.

"Laura's favorite color is pink and she loves Arnold Palmers." Quinn explained. "Since it was her idea to get together, she named us."

"I cannot wait for this." Lauren grinned.

"We can't do too many songs." Marcy ignored her. "Three of us are heavily pregnant."

"And I did just give birth." Laura admitted. "We can start out slow. Tina's going to be family so we can sing her more songs at a later date."

"Joy…"

Tina giggled. "We have to hurry if we want to make the spa."

 ** _cell_**

Mike jerked awake when a pillow collided with his face. "Ah!"

"You know Grandfather would have something to say about you sleeping so soundly." Jamie drawled.

"You know Granddad." Mal, who'd hit Mike, shrugged. "He'd say American living has softened you."

Mike glared. "Shut up and get out."

His brothers and cousins laughed at his sleep roughened voice and sour expression. "Nope! It's your wedding day!"

"I hate all of you- it is?"

Marc nodded. "Yup. So get up and shower. We might have gotten you and your friends haircuts yesterday but you need to get a fresh shave."

Mike's eyes lit up. He and the men in his family loved getting shaves and it was a rite of passage to get their first chin hairs so they could get one. "Let me shower!"

"We'll go get your friends." Said best man, Monty.

"Alright." Mike threw back the covers then looked down. "I'm hungry. We should stop off in the dining room for food first."

"Great idea." Mal said. "I gotta check on the twins but I'll meet you down there."

Mike nodded. "You gotta check on Quad?"

"I should. Laura's been pumping nonstop so he'd be satisfied during the day but we should really spend some time with him." Marc thought about it.

"You guys are leaving Friday morning. Then you'll have the rest of his life to spend time with him."

"He won't remember this week." Mal promised.

"I hope not. We all remember all the crap our parents did." Marc wasn't sure.

"Not everything." Joey pointed out. "We were literally too young to remember some things."

"We remember most." He amended, crossly.

"But our parents were terrible our whole lives." Timmy made his case. "You're going to be better for Quad. Just like I'm going to be better for my child."

"Of course you are-" Kerani stopped. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Timmy grinned. "Yeah."

Monty and Greg looked at each other in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"Wow, you guys are dumb." Freddie shook his head.

"Hey!"

"No way, man!" Mal hugged Timmy. "Congrats!"

"Proud of you, big cuz." Johnnie hugged him next.

"Thanks." Timmy ducked his head. "We didn't think it was going to happen for the longest time and now it is."

"Wow." Joey blinked. "I can see you as a dad."

"Me too." Marc nodded. "You're going to kill it."

"Thanks, guys." Timmy beamed.

"Wait, Lin's pregnant?!" Franz looked blown away.

"By you?!" Hans added, just as shocked as his older brother.

Marc and Joey hit him as Freddie rolled his eyes. "And I thought you two were stupid!"

"That's what you meant?" Greg asked. "You're having a kid?"

"And I take it back. All four of you are fucking retarded."

"Hey!" Monty was offended. "I got it!"

"When?!" Joey taunted.

"Shut up!"

Mike snickered. "Guys?! I gotta shower. Go get the guys and go to the dining room."

"Right!" They nodded before filing out.

Mike grinned. His life might suck on a daily basis but there were definitely parts he wouldn't trade for anything.

 ** _cell_**

Tina stood in the center of her room. "What's next?"

"I draw you a bath and you go soak in the tub." Mercedes put her hands on her shoulders. "I'll set out your things while the rest of them get ready then we'll go to the church."

"I'm really excited about this!" Tina hummed and vibrated.

"It gets better." Marcy promised offhandedly.

"How do you know?" Santana sniped. "Isn't it your first marriage?"

"First, last and only. My point was that Mikey is going to try his damnedest to make her happy. Say something else!"

Santana stuck her tongue out.

Lauren laughed. "Say something, Lopez!"

"Lauren." Brittany frowned playfully.

"I'm not scared of her!" Santana tossed her head.

"You should be." Quinn inspected her freshly painted nails.

"No, she shouldn't." Ellen frowned. "Marcy is very nice."

Her family members fell out laughing. Marcy eyed them darkly.

"You better stop before she gets you!" Mercedes, who hadn't laughed, giggled now.

"I haven't had a baby yet!" Pat laughed. "Don't kill me!"

"Be glad I like Eugene." Marcy crossed her arms. "I don't want to cause him any undo stress."

"Do you like Kristophe?" George asked.

"He hella hot."

"What?!"

"You don't like it so much, do you?!" Mercedes glared.

"We can trade, Cuz." George grinned.

"No, we can't!"

"Girl, you better take that deal!" Marcy teased. "Kristophe is fine as _hell_!"

"He really is." Most of the cousins nodded.

George scoffed in hurt. "Stop looking at my husband!"

"That's the best looking Dane I've ever seen and have you seen his brothers?! They all walking around lookin like demigods!" Marcy fanned herself.

"Oh my goodness; remember Tyler?!" Quinn grabbed her arm.

Marcy's head fell back. "Yes! Dreamy!"

"What about Stephan?" Karou moaned.

Mercedes's mouth fell open. "With those ice blue eyes of his!"

"And Damien?" Laura blushed. "He's incredible looking."

"Not better than Zachary!" Natalia shook her head.

" _Zachary_!" The girls drooled.

"Wait a minute!" Santana waved her hands. "Do you have pictures of these incredibly attractive men or are you just going to leave us hangin?!"

"Pictures don't help." Marcy shook her head. "Seeing them in person melts you."

"Like Little Dante?" Mercedes smiled.

Maddie blushed. "He's okay."

"You know you like him!" Quinn teased.

"Shut up! I do not!"

George wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't you want to be my sister-in-law?"

"I would if it meant I'd get one of the Nyland boys." Marcy was dead serious.

"I'd do it in a heartbeat!" Paris meant it. "In fact, give Damien my number so he can call me!"

"Hell yeah!" Marcy and Karou high-fived.

"You're married!" George laughed.

"Seriously?" Ellen looked at her wife. "We've been married _one_ day."

"Let me catch Damien alone." Marcy swore.

"Alone?" Karou grinned.

"You right! You right! I'd do it in the middle of a crowd!"

"Marcy!" Ellen wasn't amused.

"She's kidding." Laura soothed her before glaring at Marcy. " _Right_?!"

"Would that make you feel better?" Marcy put her arm around the redhead.

Ellen nodded. "Yes, it would."

Marcy opened her mouth but her hormones kicked in. "I'm only joking. It's in poor taste and I'm sorry for disrespecting your feelings."

Ellen melted. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"That's so sweet!" Santana's own hormones kicked in.

"I'll be glad when I have my friends back." Lauren shook her head.

"She'll be back." Quinn hooked a thumb at Marcy. "Wait until she gives birth."

"Literally." Laura muttered. "The devil comes out as soon as she starts pushing."

"I'm definitely going to be there when she does." Lauren promised.

"Well you have two weeks to go." Marcy hugged Ellen.

"Are we done talking about boys? Cuz I don't have a boyfriend and I'd totally like one." Felicity sang.

"Shut up! You know you love Ross!" Marcy frowned.

"You do!" Shauna teased.

"Of course I love him! He's my best friend!" Felicity blushed.

"So you're not attracted to him?" Brittany grinned.

Felicity's mouth fell open as they all stared at her. "Humph!"

"Okay, be like that." Marcy twisted her lips. "He's going places and you will have missed out on him."

Felicity pouted. "What if he doesn't like me like that?"

"Of course he does!" Tina, Shauna, Ellen, Anna, Mercedes, Brittany and Kurt soothed.

"Are you high or stupid?" Marcy asked.

"Marcy!" Mercedes popped her hand.

Marcy hit her back. "What man is going to sniff around you for a year then sleep with you at the slightest suggestion and forgive you when you get pregnant on purpose if he doesn't have feelings for you?!"

"He's just really nice. You know he is." Felicity denied.

"Ross is not as nice as you think. You know why he was locked up. He has a dark side."

"But he's still the sweetest guy."

"He is but he's not just some dude that's only got nice on his résumé. He doesn't have "fool" tattooed across his forehead."

"I never said he did."

"You're acting like he does. I know you haven't known too many nice guys and you want to run from the slightest whiff of darkness but everybody has darkness in them."

"Mike doesn't." Tina denied.

Marcy opened and closed her mouth.

His sisters and cousins looked at each other.

"Does he?" Tina grew worried.

"Every human on this planet has darkness in them." Marcy said slowly. "But not everyone gives into it."

"I like that." Di smiled.

"It is wise." Lai nodded. "Men are like demonic dogs. You have to train them but every now and again, they'll set your rug afire."

The girls laughed, the tension broken. Marcy grinned. "Man, I like your grandma, dude!"

Tina beamed. "I like her myself!"

Mercedes smiled. "Come on. Let's get you in the tub."

 ** _cell_**

Mike attached his cuff links as there was a knock at the door. A cousin answered it. He looked up and saw Xian. "Hey!"

"Hello, Mike!" The older man held his arms out.

Mike stared at him blankly.

"No hugs for your soon-to-be in-law?"

"Hug?" Mike's brain started and stopped. "Oh! Hug! Sure, I guess."

"You guess?" Xian teased.

Mike gave him an awkward hug. "I'm not much of a hugger."

"How does my little girl take that? I taught her to always give hugs."

"I hug her fine." _I think…_

"As long as you hug her and my granddaughter, I'm fine."

"Embraces are for children." Michael sniffed. "They're completely meaningless."

"What?" Xian and his cousins (twice and thrice removed) frowned, taken aback.

"Hugging is for children. Once they're two, they don't need that anymore. Like Po says, _it's an ill-advised weakness that one can ill-afford_."

"Who said that?!" Xian was stunned.

"My grandfather." Mike told him.

"Why would he say that?" Xian just didn't understand.

"Hugs are stupid." Marcus rolled his eyes. "It only spoils the child and serves no real purpose."

"My father never hugged me and I turned out great." Russell added.

Marc, Mal and their cousins looked away.

Xian looked at the three men before peering at Mike intently. "Do you hate hugging?"

Mike thought about it seriously. No one had ever asked him that before. "I suppose I'm unused to it but I don't mind hugging Tina."

Xian nodded. "Good. I just wanted to see you beforehand and make sure you were alright before I went to get Tina."

"I'm fine." Mike was confused as to why Xian cared about his wellbeing.

Xian could see this. "We'll talk at the reception."

"Okay. I'll see you out there."

"Bye." Xian left his cousins (as they were groomsmen) and exited the room.

"You'll have to go out there soon." Michael set aside his tumbler of scotch. "We'll see you out there."

"Ignore your mother." Russell advised. "She's hysterical."

"When isn't she?" Marcus snorted.

Michael shook his head in exasperation. "Might as well get this over with."

The three left.

Sam frowned as soon as the door closed. "Your dads don't hug you?!"

"Why would they?" Mike asked as he inspected the scotch bottle.

"Because!"

"That's a terrible reason." Mal pointed out.

"Because fathers are supposed to hug their children!" He snapped.

"Says who?" Joey didn't see the big deal.

Sam's lips moved but no words came out.

"My old man never hugged me." Puck shrugged.

"I didn't have a dad." Finn murmured.

"My dad hugs me!" Artie and Ross yelled.

"My dad doesn't hug me but he isn't like _against_ it or anything." Azimio said.

Karofsky shrugged. "I've never had to think about it. Sometimes he does it, sometimes he doesn't."

"My dad doesn't hug me." Blaine would never admit that it hurt.

"My dad hugged me many times." Shane frowned. "Are your fathers affectionate at all?"

"What's affectionate?" Marc asked seriously.

Shane, Sam, Artie and Ross stared at him, incredulously. "What?!"

"What?" Marc, Mike and Mal didn't see the big deal.

"Suddenly BT's makin a bunch of sense." Artie breathed.

"BT?" Marc lifted a brow.

"Marcy." Mal explained. "A lot of things go into Marcy. Our parents are just one factor."

"Parents?!" Sam sputtered. "Do your moms not hug you?!"

"It's complicated." Mike rubbed the back of his neck (and that wasn't even his nervous tick).

"It's actually _really_ simple." Ross said. "Do your parents hug you?"

"If we say yes, will this be over?" Mal hated thinking about it.

"Not if you're lying." Shane frowned.

"We should go." Monty pointed to the door. "It's time."

"You're really trying to speed past this like you didn't just say your parents withhold hugs from you?!" Artie stared at him.

"Our parents weren't taught to hug so they don't." Timmy explained. "You can't miss what you've never had."

"This is crazy!" Sam waved his arms.

"My dad never hugged me either." Puck reminded him. "My mom rarely does."

"See?" Mal waved a hand at him. "Not a big deal."

Sam, Shane, Artie and Ross made noises at that but kept otherwise quiet.

"Come on." Monty steered Mike towards the door. "You don't need this kind of negativity in your life."

The men marched out of the ante chamber after grabbing jackets and strolled to the main area of the large church. They went down the aisle, speaking to people and shaking hands. The Fabanges filled both sides of the church with a few rows up front on the left for Tina's extended family.

The boys talked amongst themselves as they waited. Sam kept an eye out for Jeanette and saw she was inconsolable. He asked Mal about it.

"She just doesn't want him getting married. She'll get over it." Mal was unmoved.

"Then why is she letting him get married?"

"She might object."

Sam looked like Mal slapped him. "Really?!"

"Yeah. But Dad will take care of it."

"Will he hug her?"

"You have to let that go. Who cares about hugs?"

"Don't you like when Marcy hugs you?"

"When Marcy does what?"

"Right." Sam realized how stupid that question was. "But hasn't she hugged you before?"

"Yes. Not many times but before."

"Don't you enjoy it?"

"Yes. But then I try to turn it into sex and I enjoy that more."

Sam blushed.

"How are you and Nat?"

Sam looked down. "She's still avoiding me. She won't talk to me."

"You know who to call if you want results."

"Marcy? But she hates romance."

"Pregnant Marcy has a high tolerance."

Sam nodded. He'd definitely ask her when he could.

 _ **cell**_

Mike checked his watch again. It was an hour passed time for them to start. Why couldn't his family do anything on time?

Xian walked down the aisle. "They're here. She's finishing dressing. We'll be right along."

Mike blew out a breath. "Alright."

Xian patted his arms before going back up the aisle.

Mike turned to his groomsmen. "They're getting her ready now."

"Girls!" The boys shook their heads.

"Marce said it's crazy having thirty bridesmaids." Mal lifted a shoulder. "Maybe they have stuff to do?"

"It's a lot of us." Puck frowned.

"Yeah but how clean are you right now? Those girls prep like they're going to battle every time they get dressed." Marc crossed his arms.

"I'm so glad I'm a dude."

"Marce was heated yesterday." Kerani smiled. "Karou told me she was really upset about being late and that it put her in a bad mood for most of the day."

"It did." Mal confirmed. "You know how she is about time."

"That chick has a rule for everything!" Ross sniffed.

"Isn't that what you love about her?"

"No. She has too many reservations. She needs to let loose and have fun."

Joey laughed. "MarcAn doesn't "let loose". She just knows how to have fun."

"I want to see her have fun."

"Marce knows how to have fun. It just usually ends up with us in trouble." Jamie smirked.

"Yes!" Her brothers and cousins breathed.

"Was robbing banks fun?" Artie raised a brow.

Mike's lips twisted. "We never robbed banks."

"Okay. Keep lying to us. See if we believe anything you say ever again."

"Would you shut up?" Mal laughed. "We didn't do anything wrong."

Ross had his BS face on. "You didn't do anything wrong?"

"No!" Mike and Mal said in unison.

"Then you got bigger problems than lying."

"Whatever!"

"I don't know." Puck said slowly. "I can't see you guys doing anything bad but I remember getting into it with the guards with you and how you were with that Wu kid. I go back and forth a lot."

"We don't deserve to lose our tempers every once in a while?" Mal asked.

"Of course." Sam nodded. "But you also fight each other."

"Brother stuff." Marc shook his head.

"Okay then." Blaine waved his hands and looked around. "Maybe the courts were racially profiling you guys and slapped you with a bum rap and you have the right to be upset about that."

"Or you did something you're not proud of and you're pretending you never did it like that'll make it go away?" Karofsky pointed out.

"We get it." Azimio raised his hands. "We don't judge. Anymore."

"Are you guys ever going to tell us the truth?" Finn asked.

" _Never admit, never surrender, never get caught_." The Fabanges said immediately.

"What does _that_ mean?" Shane frowned in confusion.

"It's our family motto." Timmy told him.

"And it's that?!" Sam gaped. "That sounds like you guys are bad guys!"

They simply shrugged.

"Are you bad guys?" Finn whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Mike looked lost.

"I don't know. It just seems like I should be."

"Relax, Hudson." Marc put up a hand. "Our family isn't that different from yours."

"Are you sure? You guys are way richer than I'd ever hope to be."

"How broke are you trying to be?" Mal lifted a brow. "Lucy won't stand to be poor."

"What?" Finn meant to answer the question but that statement knocked his socks off.

"Lucy's used to being wealthy." Mike said slowly. "You really think she doesn't expect to die that way?"

"But- but I'm seventeen. I don't even have a job." Finn started panicking. "I don't know what I want to do with my life!"

"Finn, breathe!" Mike beat on his back.

Finn turned red as he gulped in big mouthfuls of air. "I can't!"

"Would you quit?" Puck rolled his eyes. "You're just a kid. I'm sure Q isn't going to make you get a job to support her."

"You don't know Lucy." Joey laughed.

Finn, who'd regained his breath, closed his eyes. "Quinn likes expensive things. She always talked about the stuff she had at home and she talks about the stuff she's going to buy now that we're out of juvie."

"Well sucks to be you. Mama isn't like that. I didn't even know she was rich until I went to you guys' house." Puck had zero sympathy.

Mal laughed. "Mercy's no snob but that doesn't mean she's any less expensive! Who's going to fund her shopping habit?!"

"Shopping habit?"

Her family members grimaced.

He started breathing heavily. "Oh goodness! She's going to spend all my money, isn't she?!"

"Not _all_." Kerani helped. "She's not greedy."

"But I don't have a lot! I don't make a ton just cleaning pools!"

"It's Mercy." Mike's lips twitched. "She won't make you broke."

Puck breathed a bit better. "She won't?"

"She's not Lucy."

Finn made a loud terrified sound.

"Calm down." Marc said. "Worry about this stuff later. You have time before you have to do anything. Just enjoy being married for a while _then_ let logic and reality mess you over."

"I feel like you're mocking me but I still feel better."

Marc smirked. "Good."

Monty checked his watch. "As hilarious as your mini panic attacks were, we have to get this show on the road. Want me to go see if the girls are ready?"

"Well it is your job." Greg drawled.

Monty threw him an irritated glare. "Shut up!"

"Make me!" Greg scoffed.

"Oh you want to go there?!"

"Guys!" Timmy almost facepalmed. What idiots he had for relatives. "This is the middle of a _wedding_! Get it together!"

Monty shook a fist at Greg. "This isn't over!"

"Bring it, box head!" Greg snapped.

Monty stomped off.

Franz slapped Greg upside the head. "Why do you have to goad him?"

"He's alright!" Greg frowned, rubbing his head.

"It can't possibly be because you're a good cousin." Hans smirked.

"Like you're a good brother." Greg sniffed bitterly.

"I _am_ a good brother!"

Franz looked at him sharply.

"Look at what you've started!" Jamie laughed.

"Who are you going to make fight next?" Kerani rolled his eyes.

"Well Johnnie's bossy and Joey's always undermining him to girls." Greg pointed out.

"You really are." Both Johnnie and Joey muttered bitterly before realizing what the other said. "What?! You're complaining about that?! Get over it! You're way worse! Stop that! Ugh! I hate you!"

"Stop it!" Marc hit Greg's shoulder.

"Mike and Mal are always in your stuff and your business. They're always teasing you about Laura and your feelings for her. They _never_ listen to you." Greg sprouted.

"Hey!" Mike and Mal glared.

Marc sighed heavily. "You're not going to piss me off, Greg."

"We'll jump on you!" Mal spat.

"You're not about to ruin my wedding." Mike warned him.

Greg pouted. "I'm not trying to ruin your wedding, Cuz."

"Then stop being a butt." Kerani glared.

"Where's your brother?"

Kerani punched his shoulder.

"Alright! Okay! I quit!"

Monty returned. "The girls are ready. Let's go."

"Greg's sorry for being a jerk." Timmy said.

Monty turned up his nose. "He's a major one."

"I am sorry, Cuz." Greg said.

Monty nodded. "Good. Let's go. Tina said she didn't want to keep you waiting, Mike."

Mike nodded. "Okay, go, go."

Marc slapped his hands on his shoulders. "You got this! This is the girl of your dreams and you'll make each other very happy. Remember that."

Mike smiled. "Thanks, big brother."

"Just think; you can't be worse than Dad." Mal put a hand on his shoulder.

Mike nodded. "Good point. Thanks."

"Welcome." His brothers said as the group made their way up the aisle.

Mike tried to stealthily stretch his sore muscles as he waited. The music started and he turned to face the aisle. Men and women, friends and family walked down the aisle like pairs of animals for the Ark.

At the very end was Mercedes and Monty. She blew him a kiss and he smiled, knowing she was telling him how happy she was for him and saying thank you in return.

Mercedes stood at the head of the bridesmaids and Monty came to stand right behind him. _The Wedding March_ started and everyone stood up. Mike prepared himself.

Tina and Xian appeared at the entrance and Mike's breath hitched. Her gown fit her perfectly, showing off her round belly in a white off the shoulder knee length dress. It had full sleeves and was made of silk. He himself had bought the fabric for her mother to make it.

It was beautiful on her and he couldn't wait to strip it off her. He really wanted to play in her hair that was in a mess of curls, half pinned up. That was the part he knew was what took so long. Her hair rarely held curls, especially deep curls so that had to eat up a bunch of time.

He didn't care what she looked like but he appreciated that she went through so much effort for him. She could have been wearing a paper sack for all he cared but she looked like the princess he always knew she was and was determined to treat her as.

The thing that struck him the most were her eyes. They stayed on his with a certainty that knew no bounds. She was sure about this marriage, about him. And he returned the sentiment wholeheartedly.

He felt a calmness in his soul as she stopped beside him. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Who here gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"Her mother and I do." Xian stated clearly.

Tina let go of her father and stepped up to the priest with Mike as the older man went to sit down. Mike squeezed her hand. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was looking straight ahead but his lips were quirked.

She smiled. All the waiting was worth it. She was about to become the happiest girl in the world.

 ** _cell_**

Mike grinned as soon as the priest told him to kiss Tina. He'd been sure his mother was going to say something when she had the chance but she amazingly kept quiet so he was free to do what he'd wanted to do since he first clapped eyes on the Korean Jew; kiss her as her husband.

He raised her veil and took her hands in his. He pulled her closer and kissed her with everything he'd ever felt for her. She responded and he forgot they were in public.

He felt hands on his shoulders, pulling him away from her. "Hey!"

"You gotta let her breathe!" Monty shook him.

 _Oh_. _Right_. Mike let her go and held out his arm. "Mrs. Chang?"

Tina took his arm with a smile.

"Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Michael Chang!" The priest announced.

Mike and Tina walked up the aisle as people spilled outside. They stood off to the side and let people come up to them.

"Grandson!"

"Granddad!" Mike lit up as Donald dragged Christina over.

"You got married, Grandson!" Donald slapped hands with him.

"I did! This is my wife-" Mike would never tire of saying that. "Tina. T, this is my Granddad. And this is Grandmom."

Christina lifted a brow.

"Say hi, Chris. Stop being so mean." Donald elbowed her.

She gave him a dark stare.

"So she married your baby. You'll still get to see him. You know what Po got them."

Tina wondered what he meant but figured out that Christina didn't like her marrying her grandson. "I'm sorry, Ms.- Grandmom. I love Mike and I'm going to be a great wife to him. I'll never get between your bond with him. He's still your grandson."

Christina stared at her for the longest time.

" _Grandmom_." Mike chided.

"Thank you, Tina." Christina spat.

"Dear gracious!" Donald rolled his eyes. "Let's go before he never wants to see us again."

Christina hugged Mike quickly and fiercely before allowing Donald to pull her away.

Mike sighed. "I'm sorry about her. I'm her favorite."

"Her favorite?" Tina raised a brow. "You can't mean you're her favorite grandchild."

"I am."

She stared at him in shock. "Your grandparents play favorites?"

"Not just them but yeah."

"Wow."

"Don't your family have favorites?"

"No!"

"Hmm." He thought everybody's family was like his.

"You did your duty." Po appeared with Xhi-Xhi.

Mike nodded as Tina blinked in shock. She hadn't expected to see him (and also didn't know who he was). "Hello, Grandfather."

"Congratulations, Grandson."

"Congratulations, Michael." Xhi-Xhi patted his chest. "You took responsibility."

"I love her, you know." Mike drawled.

Po scoffed. "Love."

"Granddad said you had a gift for us." Both ignored Tina's gasp.

"I do." Po removed an envelope from his jacket.

Mike took it and opened it. He unfolded the pages and speed-read through them. "I don't think I understand."

"Read the last page."

Mike flipped to the last page but it wasn't attached to the rest of the paper and was a photo anyway. "This is a cool house. Whose is it?"

Po looked at him.

The gears in Mike's head started whirling. "No way! You bought us a house?!"

"Did you read where it is?"

Mike flipped through the papers. "This is by Grandmom and Granddad, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Is that why she didn't object?"

Po nearly smirked. "I don't care."

Mike showed Tina the picture. "We have a house in Italy."

"Italy?!" Tina gasped as she looked over the photo.

"Yeah. Did you do the same for Mal and Marcy?"

"Define same." Po said slowly.

"Did you buy them a house, too?"

"Yes, I did."

"Where?"

"Ireland."

Mike winced.

"You don't approve?"

"That's not it!" Mike rushed to placate him. "Thanks for this, Grandfather."

Po nodded. "Come along, Xhi-Xhi. They have other guests to attend to."

Xhi-Xhi nodded as well. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." Both teens chirped.

Tina waited for them to be out of earshot before asking, "Why'd you make that face when he said Ireland?"

"You'll find out one day." Mike said ominously. "And it won't be a fun day at all."

 ** _cell_**

The DJ announced them and Mike and Tina went to sit down at the head table. Speeches were made and then it was time for the dances.

Mike was sorely wishing he didn't have to do this. Jeanette had been angry with him since learning Tina was pregnant. He saw Xian and Tina dancing without a care so he held his mother close and tried to smile.

He waited but she didn't say a word. "Mom?"

Jeanette stayed quiet.

"Mom? Mom!"

"What?!" Jeanette looked over her shoulder.

"Would you stop pouting?"

"I'm not pouting! How dare you!"

"You're angry with me for getting married-"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. You're mad I got T pregnant in the first place."

Jeanette tossed her head with a scoff and rolled eyes.

"You can't be angry with me forever."

Jeanette remained silent.

"I love you." He reverted back to a three year old, trying to make his mother smile after his father had hurt her.

"I don't love you anymore. I love your brother."

"Mom." That hurt for a multitude of reasons. "Why can't you love us both?"

"Don't you have a wife to ignore me for?" She stopped dancing.

"Mom. Mom, please. Not here." He didn't want her to make a scene.

"Don't touch me. You're just like your father. I hate you both."

Mike put his arms down and looked around. People were staring so he bowed to his mother and went to take Tina from Xian. "May I cut in?"

Xian smiled. "Take good care of my baby."

"I'll try my best."

Xian handed her hand to Mike and walked off.

Mike swung Tina into his embrace and began dancing. The song changed for their first dance.

Tina noticed he wasn't as into it as she was. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" He looked her in the eyes.

"You're a million miles away."

"Sorry. Just thinking about all the thank you notes we're going to have to write."

That was a blatant (terrible) lie but she wasn't going to ruin her wedding day asking questions and have their first fight as man and wife. "Okay."

 ** _cell_**

Tina was so excited. It was after she and Mike had changed into relaxed clothing and now she was going to be able to see his family sing. Specifically his sisters.

"Come on!" She pulled at her maid of honor.

"Where are we going?" Mercedes asked.

"You're going to sing."

"What about eating?" Tina had wanted their celebrity chef to gourmet her mother's Korean/Jewish cuisine while Mike had wanted Italian food.

"Please?! You promised!"

"Okay! Okay!" Mercedes held up her hands.

"Yes!" Tina cheered.

Mercedes chuckled. "It's not that big a deal."

"Yes, it is! We always sang together in choir and it was always old songs. I can't wait for you guys to rip it up!"

Mercedes laughed. "Then let's go!"

They gathered together the Pink Palmers - Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy, Karou, Paris, London, Coraline and Laura.

"What do you want to hear?" Laura asked.

"Something really good!" Tina gushed.

"Thanks for narrowing that down." Karou lifted a brow.

Paris giggled. "Everything we do is really good."

"We the truth." Marcy high-fived her.

Tina smiled. "Do whatever showcases your talent. I want to hear you guys rock out."

"Are you going to be like this with the boys?"

"What boys?"

"Mikey didn't tell you?" Quinn laughed.

Tina shook her head with wide eyes. "No. He didn't tell me anything. What is it?"

"We're not all just spotlight hogs." Marcy told her. "We usually group up to sing and Mikey is in a group with Mal, Marc, Joey, Kerani, Jamie and Monty."

"No way!" Tina's eyes grew huge.

"Yes way!" Mercedes giggled.

"He has to sing! I've never heard him sing!"

"They sound really good." Laura smirked.

"Especially the songs they sing." Karou grinned.

"What songs do they sing?!" Tina had to know.

The girls giggled. "You'll see!"

Tina clapped happily. "I can't wait! He has to sing!"

"Sometimes we sing together."

"Like a giant group?"

"Like the Supremes with the Temptations." Marcy sassed.

"I know who the Supremes are but not the Temptations."

"Wow. Harsh."

"We'll sing a Temptations song for you." Laura offered.

"Yay!" Tina bounced.

"Come on, guys. Let's go."

Tina waved them off as they went up on stage, where the DJ was. He cut the music and handed out microphones.

Everyone began groaning until they realized what was going on. Then they began cheering.

The girls stood in a circle together and spoke before breaking the huddle and positioning themselves.

Sharp whistles carried on the air as people hooted and clapped. It was like a concert was about to pop off. Not unlike the night before when Christina had sung.

Mercedes held her microphone up to her lips. "This one is for our new sister/cousin, Tina and our always lovable brother/cousin, Mikey. May you always be happy. May you always stay you."

"Hit it!" Karou yelled. The DJ spun the instrumental record and the music began playing. A lot of adults recognized it. At least anyone who was between the ages of four and 25 in the 1990s. " _ **Close your eyes**_

 ** _Make a wish_**

 ** _And blow out the candlelight_**

 ** _For tonight is just your night_**

 ** _We're going to celebrate_**

 ** _All through the night_** "

Mercedes began singing next. " ** _Pour the wine_**

 ** _Light the fire_**

 ** _Girl, your wish is my command_**

 ** _I submit to your demands_**

 ** _I will do anything_**

 ** _Girl, you need only ask_** "

All the girls sang together. " _ **I'll make love to you**_

 _ **Like you want me to**_

 _ **And I'll hold you tight**_

 ** _Baby, all through the night_**

 ** _I'll make love to you_**

 ** _When you want me to_**

 ** _And I will not let go_**

 ** _Til you tell me to_** "

Marcy lifted her mic. " _ **Girl, relax**_

 _ **Let's go slow**_

 ** _I ain't got nowhere to go_**

 ** _I'm just gonna concentrate on you_**

 ** _Girl, are you ready?_**

 ** _It's gon be a long night_**

Girls: **_Throw your clothes_**

Mercedes: **_Throw your clothes_**

Girls: **_On the floor_**

Mercedes: **_On the floor_**

Marcy: **_I'm gonna take my clothes off, too_**

 ** _I made plans to be with you_**

 ** _Girl, whatever you ask me_**

 _You know I will do!"_

They all came back together again. " ** _I'll make love to you_**

 ** _Like you want me to_**

 ** _And I'll hold you tight_**

 ** _Baby, all through the night_**

 ** _I'll make love to you_**

 ** _When you want me to_**

 ** _And I will not let go_**

 ** _Til you tell me to_**

Marcy: **_Baby, tonight_**

 ** _Is your night_**

 ** _And I will do you right_**

 ** _Just make a wish_**

 ** _On your night_**

 ** _Anything that you ask_**

 ** _I will give you the love of your life_**

 ** _Your life_**

 ** _Your life!_**

All: **_I'll make love to you_**

 ** _Like you want me to_**

 ** _And I'll hold you tight_**

 ** _Baby, all through the night_**

 ** _I'll make love to you_**

 ** _When you want me to_**

 ** _And I will not let go_**

 ** _Til you tell me to_**

 ** _I'll make love to you_**

 ** _Like you want me to_**

 ** _And I'll hold you tight_**

 ** _Baby, all through the night_**

 ** _I'll make love to you_**

 ** _When you want me to_**

 ** _And I will not let go_**

 ** _Til you tell me to_**

Marcy: **_Tell me, baby_**

 ** _Ooh- ay! Ooh!_** "

Tina clapped as hard as she could. She was drowned out by the thunderous applause around her but her hands hurt when she stopped.

Mike took her arm and led her up to the stage, where he hugged his family members. "Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome, Little Mikey!" They pinched his cheeks.

Tina hugged each of them. "That was so good!"

"Thanks!"

"Now will you sing a Temptations song?"

They laughed. "Of course!"

 ** _cell_**

Sam, Blaine, Artie and Ross cornered Marcy. Well Sam, Artie and Ross did the cornering while poor Blaine was dragged against his will. "Do your parents hug you?!"

"What? What?!" She frowned.

"Do your parents hug you?" Sam pressed.

"And why exactly is that any of your business?"

He pouted. "You're my best friend. You _have_ to get hugs."

"Sam, I don't like hugs."

"Too bad!" Artie snapped. "Your bad ass needs them!"

"Don't get rolled into traffic, gimp!" Marcy snapped.

"You have to admit that not getting hugs is really messed up." Ross frowned.

"Nobody wants somebody touchin them all the damn time!"

"It's not _somebody_! It's your family!"

"Leave me the hell alone."

Blaine waved his hands. "We can't judge anyone's family. So they don't hug? My dad doesn't hug me and I'm fine. It's not a big deal."

"We need to find your dad and make him hug you!" Sam was stubborn.

"Good luck. He doesn't live in Ohio."

"Maybe Blaine doesn't want his father hugging him?" Marcy bit off. "Not everyone likes what you like, you spoiled momma's boy."

Sam gasped. "I don't know what I'm more upset by!"

Artie glared. "You can protest all you want but I know you want your dad to hug you."

"Then you don't know anything." Marcy bit off.

"This isn't over." Ross threatened.

"We don't have to be friends."

All three gasped this time. "What?!"

"You're clearly overstepping your boundaries and you don't even care. I didn't ask you to fix my family. I didn't ask for your commentary on my family. If you don't stay in your lane, consider this your parting pay."

Sam caved first. "I'm sorry. You're right. Not everyone likes what I like. I can't force you to like or want hugs, even from your family."

"My bad, BT." Artie apologized. "I know how private you are and I'm just trying to shoehorn my life into yours. Forgive me?"

"Me too?" Ross pleaded. "I know how you are and I'm trying to railroad you into being me. It ain't right."

Marcy just looked at them.

"We're really sorry." They said at once.

"Alright. Consider it forgotten. But don't ever roll up on me again. I'll hurt you."

"Promise!"

"And don't mention this to Mercy or Lucy. Ever. Got it?"

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Ever!"

He flinched. "Okay! Ever."

"You can go now."

They turned to leave.

"I do get hugs though. Children tend to embrace their parents."

The trio brightened when they realized she meant the twins hugged her. They walked off happier than when they came over.

"I'm sorry about them." Blaine said.

"It's whatever." She stared at the backs of the disappearing boys.

"You know how my family is." Blaine had written her plenty of times, frustrated over his family situation. He'd recognized when a person had a bad home life and had chosen to open up to her.

"Yeah." She looked down.

"There's no shame in wanting a hug from your father though."

"He won't be dismissive forever."

"You never know."

"I'm talking about your father."

"I'm talking about yours."

"I'd hate to be around if these men met."

Blaine smirked. "No one would be safe."

"Let's get a drink." She elbowed him gently.

"Drinking to horrible childhoods?" He snorted. "Yeah. Wait! You can't drink pregnant, can you?"

"Not a lot. I had a sip during the toasts so I can finish a glass then it's strictly juice."

"Good. I can't spoil her if she doesn't make it."

"Trust and believe; nobody's hurtin my baby." She wrapped her arm around his and led him off to the drinks table.

 ** _cell_**

Mike leaned against the wall. "So how was your day?"

Tina giggled. "It was perfect!"

"I'm glad your day was all you've ever wanted."

"Did you have a good day?" She poked his chest.

"Of course I did. I got to marry the best girl in the world."

She lit up from the inside and cuddled into his chest. "I love you, Mike."

"I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed like that for a while before something had them separating. It came from Mina. She was kicking Tina and by touch, Mike. Tina giggled. "She was kicking so much this morning!"

Mike put his hand on her stomach. "It's okay, sweet one. Daddy's here."

Mina must have calmed at his voice because she stopped kicking. Tina smiled up at Mike. "You're going to be a fantastic dad."

"I learned from the best."

"Your dad?" She smiled.

"No." He frowned. "Mal."

She blinked. "You learned how to be a good father from your little brother?"

"And Marc. He was like a dad to us. Even though Marcy wears the "Daddy" crown."

Tina stared at him like he was crazy. "Your dad didn't show you how to be a good dad?"

Mike lifted a shoulder.

"Mike." Her eyes were troubled.

"What?"

"How is your family?"

"I- I don't know how to answer that."

"How is your family dynamic?"

"I don't know. Not much different than yours, I assume."

"I'm thinking it's very different than mine." She took a deep breath, knowing she was about to start a fight. "I saw you with your mother."

He tensed. "So?"

She hated this. "Why were you upset? She didn't look happy either."

"Tina, leave it alone."

Her heart broke. He rarely called her Tina. "But-"

"No buts. Now put this out of your mind. I should go. We have to get up early tomorrow." He checked his watch. "Today. I'll see you at the ceremony."

She accepted his kiss and went inside the room. She waited a beat before reopening the door a crack and watched him walk down the hall.

What did she get herself into?


	13. Chapter 13

Mercedes turned to get away from the hands on her person. They were interrupting her lovely dream. "No. No. Leave me alone."

"You gotta wake up, Mercy." Voices echoed.

"No. I wanna sleep."

She felt skin on her face and blinked awake. It was her sisters kissing her awake. "Wake up, Mercy."

She giggled. "Guys!"

"You gotta wake up, Sissy." Quinn kissed her again.

"Come on, sweetie." Laura patted her arms.

"You're getting married, Mercy!" Maddie was excited.

Mercedes laughed. "I'm getting married today!"

"Come on." Marcy pulled her gently. "Get up and go get ready."

"Bossy." Mercedes let her pull her up.

"Hurtful!" Marcy scoffed in hurt. "I'm not Lucy!"

Quinn's mouth fell open. "Hey!"

Mercedes laughed again as she got up. "Bye, guys."

"Stop fighting!" Laura yelled at the pair, who were going back and forth arguing, and Maddie, who was making it worse.

Mercedes gathered her things and went to the bathroom chuckling. She wrapped her hair up and brushed her teeth twice. She used sensitivity preventing toothpaste then her own concoction before flossing and using mouthwash.

She used the lip scrub and cleansed her lips before applying Chapstick. She washed her face with soap and let it dry before running water for a shower. After taking off the soap, she used an apricot scrub and got in the shower.

She used burnt brown sugar body wash to clean herself then rubbed the scrub off in the shower. When she was finished, she left the bathroom. "Are you guys ready?"

"We made Lucy go first and Maddie and I got ready together." Marcy held out her purse. "I already got Anna up. Everyone is waiting for us. What do you want to do first? Food or spa?"

"Food. My baby is hungry. Right, Rae?" Mercedes spoke to her stomach.

"Yes. Food first." Laura lectured. "You almost went without eating on your day. Trying to starve my niece."

"Oh shut up." Marcy sneered.

"You're not going to do this, Marcy! This is Mercy's day!"

"Cram it, Mommy!"

"You insolent, bratty-!"

"Bratty?! I'm not Lucy!"

Quinn clenched her fists. "Stop talking about me!"

"Stop being a brat!"

"You are a brat." Maddie pointed out.

"Shut up! You're more of a brat than me! You're so spoiled!" Quinn yelled.

"Like you're not." Marcy rolled her eyes.

All three began arguing.

Laura rubbed her temples before whistling sharply. "Shut up! This is Mercy's day and we're not going to be fighting! Now knock it off!"

Mercedes pursed her lips. "Can we please just get along? For today?"

"For you." Her sisters bit off.

"Thank you."

"Let's go." Laura opened the door. "Everyone's waiting for us."

They left the room and headed downstairs, where the other bridesmaids and Rose, Jeanette, Judy and Ruth, Nic and Anna met them.

"I'm so glad you were able to get in last night." Mercedes told Ruth.

"I'm glad I was able to, too. I got a temporary nurse for my brother." Ruth hugged her.

"Has Nic told you about the weddings?"

"She said she's been having fun and likes your younger cousins."

"They all have fun playing together."

"I'm glad. I really want her to have a good summer."

"She will. I have a plan for her for when we get back."

"A plan?"

"Yes. She was telling me all the things she's interested in."

"Aww!" Ruth melted. "She might end up liking you more than Noah!"

Mercedes beamed. "My little sister already likes him more than me. Maddie says he's so cute. She wants to grow up to marry someone as cute as him."

Ruth threw her head back and laughed. "You're going to have to watch her!"

"I know! Marc, Mikey and Mal are already threatening to send her to a convent!"

"Don't let them do that baby like that!"

"Please! We're not going to let them send our baby off!"

"Mercy, baby?" Rose came over. "It's time for your appointment."

"Oh shoot!" Mercedes quickly stuffed food into her mouth and tried to chew fast.

"Mercedes, don't stuff yourself!"

"Sorry, Momma."

"Don't talk with your mouth full! I swear! You're just like your father's people!"

"Sorry, Momma." Mercedes swallowed.

Rose scoffed and stormed off.

Ruth touched Mercedes's hand. "It's okay, honey. She's probably just stressed because of the wedding."

Mercedes, who was feeling low now, smiled a bit, even though she didn't feel it. "Probably."

"Come now. Let's go before you're late."

 ** _cell_**

"See you on the other side." Mercedes wrapped her arms around Anna.

"Bye." Anna didn't even want to be separated for the time it'll take to get ready and go to the church.

"Good heavens!" Rose rolled her eyes. "You'll see each other in a few hours!"

"Who's Frederick?" Marcy asked.

Rose blushed. "No one! No one!"

Jeanette laughed. "He's-"

"Shut up!"

Judy smirked. "Why can't you tell us?"

"Shut up!" Rose spat. "Mercy, hurry up so we can dress you!"

Mercedes kissed Anna. "Bye."

Anna waved sadly as the Fabanges women (excluding her maid of honor, Marcy) used the elevators to go upstairs. She turned to her MOH now. "Now what?"

"We go upstairs and get you ready." Marcy frowned at her nails.

"Got a chip already?" Santana sassed.

"I think so!" Marcy held her fingers up to the light.

"You have the weirdest quirks." Lauren shook her head.

"Bite me." Marcy decided her nails weren't important. "The lifts should be back now. Let's go."

The young girls (and Ruth) went upstairs to the girls' room, where Anna, Ruth and Nic had spent last night. Marcy ran a special bath for Anna and let her soak as she set out the blonde's clothing.

"You guys go to your room and get ready." Marcy ordered Santana, Brittany, Ellen and Tina. The four had a room adjourning the room they were currently in.

"I see you're going to be no fun today." Santana pouted.

"You ruin my sister's wedding and you're going to have an extended hospital stay after you have your baby."

"Don't threaten her!" Brittany's hormones kicked in.

"It's not a threat. It's a promise. It goes for you, too Blondie." She pointed her finger at each of the teenaged girls. "It goes for all of you."

Ellen pouted. "Where's your hormones?"

"I don't have time for that bull today. Mercy's only getting married once and Anna's counting on me. I don't take responsibility lightly."

Ruth smiled. "And you shouldn't! You're absolutely right!"

"Thank you, Ms. Ruth."

"I told you to call me Bubbie." She wagged a finger.

"Right. Sorry. I'm used to a bunch of names."

"Like your mamma?" Tina gushed. "I can't believe I met Gertie Chang!"

"You have _got_ to let that go."

"Why?" Kurt demanded. "I met Caroline Braxton. Thee Caroline Braxton. That doesn't just happen every day."

"Go get dressed with them four." She stared at him.

"I'm going to fawn over her again today." He sang as he ushered the girls out.

Ellen stuck her lips out. Marcy just looked at her. Ellen's lips turned down and her eyes widened. Marcy sighed and patted her shoulder. The redhead sighed heavily and left.

"Your wife is going to leave you." Lauren commented as soon as the door shut.

Marcy muttered a sentence in Swedish.

"I don't understand whatever language that is."

"It wasn't nice." Marcy finished with Anna's toiletry. "Get your things ready. Come on, Nic. I'm going to do your hair."

"No love at all." Shauna giggled.

"Not for us at any rate." Felicity did, too.

"Don't make me have to put you in the hospital after you have your babies." Marcy brushed Nic's hair.

"Why do you keep saying after the babies are born?" Rachel wanted to know.

"You can't hurt a pregnant chick." Marcy frowned.

"So you do have scruples?" She blinked in surprise.

"I have rules."

"You have morals, girl!" Ruth waved a hand.

"Okay." Marcy warned.

"You're a good girl."

"You're a really sweet woman, Ms. Ruth."

"Bubbie." Ruth sang.

"Right. Bubbie."

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes was sick of hearing her mother's voice. She was constantly criticizing her. The main drawback of being her mother's favorite was having the woman notice her.

Luckily, she had Laura. "Mother? Maybe you guys should go sit down? It's nearly time."

Rose left with her sisters, calling out instructions on the way.

"Thanks, Lady." Mercedes hugged her elder sister.

"You're welcome." Laura brushed a lock of hair back. Like Tina's from the day, the bride's hair was half up. The warm brown/black locks were pinned up and held with exquisite pins while the lower half hung past her shoulders in waves.

"How late are we?"

"Let's not think about time." The blonde grimaced.

"It's a lot, isn't it?!"

"Don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup." Mercedes had full face on with foundation, toner, primer and blush. Luckily, it was tasteful. She also had purple eyeshadow, eyeliner, black mascara and a mauve lipstick.

"I won't." Mercedes sniffed.

"Good girl." Laura adjusted the sixteen year old's tiara and veil. It was a brand new tiara Rose had bought for her. "Sit down. Get off your feet."

Mercedes lifted her dress and sat down. It was a white replica from her favorite Disney movie; _Beauty and the Beast_. It matched Belle's yellow gown nearly exactly except it was an ombrè deal with a light lavender starting at the knee.

"What are you so freaked out about, Cuz?" London asked.

"I don't want to give them time to think about why this is a bad idea." Mercedes tried not to chew on her bottom lip.

"Why would you think this is a bad idea?" Natalia wanted to know.

"Maybe they're not like us? Marcy, Mal and Mikey already said they had to explain things or not explain things and now I'm thinking that maybe we really are different. What if we're _too_ different?"

"Oh, sweetie." Laura took her hands. "Of course you're different. You're three separate people. But as long as you're alike in the ways that matter, you'll make it."

"How will I know we're alike in the ways that matter?"

"You and Anna have been close as soon as she came to Sly's." Quinn went to her. "You were head over heels for Puck as soon as you touched. You continuously got along with both of them for months."

Mercedes was feeling better but not as much as when she heard a voice, "Girl, stop that cryin! You're getting married to people you love. Nothing matters except being happy and cohesive. Fix your face before you scare them at the altar."

"Marcy?" Mercedes lit up.

The crowd of girls parted and she walked through. "Relax, Sis. Don't let anyone or anything make you afraid of going after what makes you happy."

Mercedes hugged her. "Why are you here?"

"To give you this." Marcy patted her back. "You can let me go anytime you get ready…"

Mercedes squeezed her before letting her go. "What is it?"

"I know Nat was taking care of your Something's but I wanted you to have this." Marcy held up a piece of leather strap with a tiny seashell and two beads around it.

Mercedes made her crying face as she recognized the anklet her sister always wore. The first time they'd gone to the beach as a family, Marcy had loved the water so much, she cried when it was time to go. Mercedes had slipped away from her parents and ran to the shore to find a shell.

She was in deep trouble when she got back but she presented the prize to the green eyed hellion so she'd always have the beach with her. Marcy used to carry it everywhere but as she got older, she was afraid of losing it so she made a bracelet from a piece of leather so she could always wear it.

She tied it around her right ankle and only took it off when she knew she'd be submersed in water. To have her give it to Mercedes now made the bride-to-be very humbled and happy.

"Thank you, Marce." Mercedes's eyes filled.

"Stop crying." Marcy patted under her eyes. "You're going to ruin your makeup."

"I don't care! You're the sweetest little sister ever!"

"Hey!" Quinn and Maddie protested.

"You heard her!" Marcy yelled.

"Dear heavens." Laura rolled her eyes.

"Well I gotta go. Santana and Brittany are arguing over how to do Anna's face. If I knew anything about makeup, I'd tell Kurt what to do and make them shut up."

"She's still not in makeup?!" Mercedes gaped.

"No. Kurt has done her face five times but neither is satisfied. I wish Anna would speak up and say what she wants."

"Maybe I should talk to her?"

"Your phone's right there. Text her." Marcy threw up a hand and left.

"What are you going to tell her?" Quinn wanted to know.

"First I'm texting Tana and Britt to leave her alone." Mercedes frowned as she speed-texted.

The girls chuckled. "And then what?"

"Then I'm going to help her choose what she wants."

 ** _cell_**

"We really can't do anything on time…" Mike checked his watch.

"Maybe someone should go check on them?" Finn suggested.

"I'll go." Marc straightened. "I'm walking her down the aisle anyway."

Marc was walking Anna down the aisle since she literally had no one to do so.

"Thanks." Puck said. "I'm bored waiting. It's been an hour and a half."

Marc walked up the aisle and went to an ante chamber. He knocked.

Tina answered. "Hi, Marc!"

"Hi, Tina. Is everything alright?"

Tina opened the door wider. "Yes. Marcy's just putting the finishing touches on her."

"Are you ready?" Marc stepped inside.

Anna looked over. "I'm sorry I'm so late! I-!"

"It's okay." Marc placated her. "It's your wedding. We have to wait for you."

Anna was unused to anyone conforming to her wishes. "Thanks."

"How many times have I told you to chill before you miscarry?" Marcy glared.

Anna pouted. "Forty."

"Here." Marcy handed her something.

Anna took it. "What is it?"

"My tiara is your Something Borrowed, the tennis bracelet is your Something New, the blue eyeshadow is your Something Blue but you need your Something Old."

Anna opened her hand and saw she was holding a photograph. It was of an infant in white. The baby was smiling with fine black hair and wide brown eyes. "Who is this?"

"Mercy. It's her baby picture."

Anna smiled. "She was so cute!"

"Can we see?!" Tina wanted to see.

Anna showed the small picture off before holding it close to her heart. "Thank you, Marcy."

"That's not all." Marcy handed over another picture.

Anna's mouth fell open as she stared at a frowning baby. "Is this Noah?!"

"Yep."

"He was so cute!"

"He actually was!" Santana snatched the picture.

Lauren snatched it from her. "He was always scrawny."

"He was so dark." Shauna frowned as she peeked over her shoulder.

"Aww!" Felicity cooed. "Why's he scowling?"

"Haven't you met the teenager?" Marcy snatched the picture from them and handed it back to Anna. "Are you ready to do this?"

Anna looked between the pictures and felt her heart fill with love for the two shown. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Go get the groomsmen, Marc."

"Come with me." He invited.

"Alright. Come on, Kurt."

The trio left the room and walked out.

"So?" Marc started slowly. "The pictures?"

"What about them?" Marcy lifted a brow.

"Getting Puck's was probably easier."

"I asked him as soon as Anna named me her maid of honor. He said it took a long time for him to find it."

"Did it take you a long time to find Cedes's?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all."

"Hmm." Marc said as he looked at his younger sister.

"Stop it."

"Are you okay?"

"Don't be like that. You know I don't get jealous."

"I know but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"I'm fine. Is that why you wanted me with you? You thought I was in my feelings over a funky picture?"

"I know you. You don't have to say it for it to be true."

"Say what? Why would you be jealous?" Kurt was confused.

"Nothing." Marcy took his arm. "We need to get this show on the road."

Kurt didn't believe her and Marc didn't believe she wasn't hurt. But both let it go.

They made it to where the ceremony would be taking place and collected the groomsmen.

"Don't pass out!" Marcy waved to Puck.

He looked at her startled.

Finn grinned as he offered his arm to her. "He's going to get me back tomorrow but this is too funny!"

Puck glared.

The guys snickered as they left. Marc went to get his father so they could walk the girls out.

The bridal party grouped off in threes and began walking down the aisle in step to the music. Finn was last with Marcy and Natalia.

Marc led Anna to the opening of the room. "It's not too late to run."

Anna giggled. "I'm trying not to be nervous."

"I thought I was gonna die when I got married. I didn't know how happy I would be. I was scared I built it up in my mind to be great and reality would fall around me and I'd be miserable. But life is great."

"Really?" Anna hoped.

"Yep. Laura and I are one and we have our first child. Life couldn't go better."

Anna calmed drastically. "Thanks, Marc. I've never had an older brother before. MercyCat's lucky."

"Yeah, she is. But now you've got two older brothers. I'll always be there for you and so will Mike. Mal will always be there for you but if he treats you and Rachel anywhere how he treats Mercy and Lucy, you'll be looking to kill him."

Anna smiled. "I know they complain about him a lot."

"You haven't seen anything. He gets on their last nerve."

"I've never been more ready for anything."

"Good."

Marcus walked over with Mercedes. "Is this over yet?"

"No, Daddy." Mercedes sighed.

Marc caught her eye and made a face. She smiled. "Come on. Let's do this."

Mercedes took Anna's hand. "Hi."

"Hi." Anna whispered back.

 _The Wedding March_ started and everyone stood up. The four traveled down the aisle.

Mercedes squeezed Anna's hand as she stared at Puck, who was very pale. She smiled. He needed to be scared. She and Anna were freaking out; he needed to feel it, too.

They got up to the altar and the priest asked who gave the women to that man. Marcus said the same as he did with Marcy while Marc said he did as her new brother. Both went to sit down.

Puck took their hands and helped them step up to the priest. "Hey."

"Hey." They spoke.

"So we're really doing this?"

"Yes."

"Good." He nodded. "I think I'm ready."

"As you should be." The priest smirked. "Are we ready to begin?"

All three looked at each other before looking at him and nodding. "Ready!"

 ** _cell_**

"You may now kiss the brides." The priest closed his bible.

Puck lifted their veils and kissed them before they kissed each other.

"I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. and Mrs. Noah Puckerman!"

The trio walked down the aisle to go outside as people threw confetti. They stood in the sunny weather and let people offer their congratulations.

"You should have run."

"Pop-Pop!" Mercedes blushed.

Jonathan Fabray's clipped British tones expressed disappointment. "You're not even twenty-five."

Mercedes's eyes widened. "Pop-Pop, this is Noah!"

"Noah?" His wife, Caroline Braxton was confused. "What about-?"

"Noah is my husband. I'm pregnant with his child." Mercedes hurried to say.

Her grandparents glanced at each other before staring at her. "Hmm."

"Noah is very good." She hoped and prayed they wouldn't say anything further.

"What do you do, young man?" Jonathan asked.

"Uh- I have my own pool cleaning business." Puck stammered.

"Hmm. Your own business. You may fit yet. Take care of my granddaughter and my new great grandson."

"I'm having a girl, Pop-Pop." Mercedes was tired of correcting him.

"Nonsense. You're having a boy."

"I hope it's a girl." Caroline gushed. "I can't wait for your baby shower so I can show you all the clothes I've bought. When are you coming to visit?"

"G-Ma,-"

"I'm not hearing a date!"

"Soon." Mercedes pouted.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, not believing her. "Liar. But that's alright. I'll just take your gift back."

"Don't be like that, G-Ma."

Caroline lifted her nose. "We'll see."

"Tell Russell he hasn't called this month." Jonathan told Mercedes. "Mother is very displeased with him."

"Where is Nana?" Mercedes asked.

"I assume somewhere in the crush. Come along, Caroline. I'm sure they don't want to entertain us when they have friends."

"Pop-Pop…"

The duo left.

"So that was aggressive." Puck lifted a brow.

"It was _passive_ -aggressive and I hate it." Mercedes stuck her bottom lip out.

"Maybe we can visit them?" Anna suggested. "Where do they live?"

"In England."

"Wow!"

"We can visit some time later."

"I'm so proud of you!" Ruth stepped up with Nic. She gave them each hugs.

"Thanks, Bubbie!" They chorused.

"Congratulations! Nic and I will be riding with Laura. See you at the party!"

"Bye, Bubbie!" They waved her off. "Bye, Nic!"

Nic waved wide as she followed her grandmother.

Snapping fingers drew their attention to Po and Xhi-Xhi. "Hi, Grandfather. Grandmother." Mercedes was unsure of how this would go.

"Don't pout now." Xhi-Xhi frowned. "You did this to yourself."

"I'm not unhappy."

"You should be." Po pulled an envelope from his jacket. "But on the bright side is gifts."

"Do you like presents, Grandfather?"

"Don't sass me, child." He handed it over.

She ran her finger under the flap and pulled out a sheath of paper. "What is it?"

"Read through it, Mercedes Catherine."

"But this is a lot of reading!" She flipped through the pages before realizing the last wasn't attached. She pulled it to the fore and gasped. "This is a beautiful flat!"

"And it is yours."

"No way! You bought us a flat?!"

"Yes. It's five separate flats in that building and the only building on that block."

"Whoa! The door is even painted purple!" She showed Puck and Anna. "Where is it?"

"If you would have read, you would know."

She frowned before leafing through the pages again. "It's in Paris."

"Yes."

Mercedes tried to digest that. It was where she made arrangements for their honeymoon but this could be even better. "Is it live-in ready?"

"Yes. You even have a staff."

"Yay!"

"That's the enthusiasm I like. Your sister is unappreciative."

"You got her a flat in Paris, too? She doesn't like France."

"No, I bought her a castle in Ireland."

Mercedes grimaced.

"Your brother made the same face! My gift was good!"

"Yes! Of course, Grandfather!" She eeped.

He nodded with a sniff. "Come along, Xhi-Xhi."

The formidable woman lifted her nose and walked off with her husband.

"Yikes!" Puck waited until they were out of earshot. "Those are your grandparents?"

"They mean well." Mercedes continued deluding herself.

"I can't believe they bought us a house!" Anna stared at the picture.

"Yeah. How much dough does he have if he's buying all of you guys your own places?" Puck asked.

"He can afford it." Mercedes put the papers back into the envelope. "Where's Marcy?"

"Why'd you make that face when he said he got Mini Mama a castle?"

"I didn't."

Both Puck and Anna looked at her.

"It wasn't because of the building."

"Are you going to tell us?" Puck pressed when that was all she said.

"It's not my place. You'll have to ask Marcy."

Puck flinched. "She might punch me."

"You have to ask yourself if it's worth it."

Puck thought about it. It wasn't.

 ** _cell_**

"Mr. and Mrs. and Mrs. Noah Puckerman!" The DJ yelled.

The room erupted into cheers.

The newly married trio headed to the main table and took their seats. Finn, Natalia and Marcy stood up to give their toasts before the DJ spun a slow song for the dance.

Marcus took Mercedes out, Ruth danced with Puck and Marc grabbed Anna.

"All worried for nothing." Marc smirked.

Anna giggled. "I was! This is so great! I'm so happy!"

"As your oldest brother, I'm going to give you the best advice that I've been giving my younger siblings for years; I know everything."

Anna's face scrunched up in confusion. "Huh?"

"I know everything." He repeated.

"Everything? How?"

"Because I'm your big brother."

She smiled and leaned her head against his chest. "I think I'm going to like having a big brother."

"Just remember; I'm better than Mike. I'm older, I'm bigger and I'm better looking."

She laughed hard.

Mercedes looked over and smiled. She loved that Anna was getting close to her siblings. The blonde had told her everything Marc had told her prior to walking down the aisle and Mercedes only wanted to hug him and make him food.

Marcus noticed her stare and rolled his eyes with a huff. "She's flirting with him already?"

Mercedes frowned. "She's not flirting!"

"Of course she is. He looks just like me."

That level of narcissism stunned her momentarily. "She loves me."

"Of course she does."

Mercedes hated the way he said that. "She does! She loves me and Noah and we're going to have a family together!"

"They'll leave you at the first hint of trouble. Her own family doesn't want her and he's nothing."

Mercedes gasped and stopped dancing. She ripped her hands from him as she fought not to cry.

"Do not start that damn crying."

"You don't know them!"

"Oh please! What's to know? Just keep them out of my way."

"May I cut in?" Puck asked.

Marcus looked him up and down before scoffing and walking off.

Puck swept her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

She hugged him tightly. "Please don't leave me!"

"Why would I ever leave you? I love you, Mama."

"No. I mean now. I need you." She sniffled.

He tightened his arms around her. "You got me."

"You have perfect timing."

He burned. "Actually Mini Mama threw something at me and made me come over."

Mercedes leaned back to look him in the eye. "The table is far away from this dance-floor. It's been years since we've played sports!"

"What sport did you play that gave her an arm like that?"

"We've played plenty but her arm came from Little League."

"Well she gave me a pretty big lump in the back of my head."

"I'm sorry. We should stay up as long as we can just in case you have a concussion."

"May I cut in?" Anna asked.

"Sure." Mercedes blinked.

Marc kissed her cheek. "Don't ruin your face, Sis."

Mercedes let Puck go to swipe at Marc, who laughed as he walked away. "He gets on my last nerve!"

Anna giggled. "He said that Mal was the problem for you and Quinn."

"He's where Mal gets it! Mikey, too!"

"You did seem to have problems with Mal." Puck realized as they began moving to the special song for their first dance.

"I'm going to kill him one of these days!" Mercedes spat.

"Don't hurt him, Mama. He's your only little brother."

"I don't need him!"

Anna laughed. "You seem better."

 ** _cell_**

Anna looked over her dress. It was bought by Mercedes and Puck pitching in with Vera Wang altering it. It was knee length and snow white with a peasant tunic styled bodice and neckline. It had short flared sleeves and enough room for her newly big stomach.

It was beautiful and she'd always keep it.

"You better not be having sex in there!"

Puck, Mercedes and Anna jumped.

Marcy pounded on the door. "If _I_ couldn't do it, _you_ can't do it!"

"I'm so sorry, Mercy!" Natalia called out.

"Please don't be mad!" Finn added.

"Fuck that! Bring your asses!" Marcy yelled.

"Wait." Mercedes frowned in thought. "Did she say she couldn't do it? Does that mean she tried to have sex in here Monday?!"

Puck laughed. "Mini Mama's the best!"

"I'm coming in!" Marcy turned the doorknob.

"Did anyone lock the door?!" Anna panicked.

"That wouldn't matter." Mercedes sighed.

The door swung open and there was the best man and maids of honor, one of which was scowling while the other two were apologizing. "We are _so_ sorry!"

"You're lucky we're dressed, Mini Mama." Puck smirked.

"I don't give a damn what you got." Marcy went to collect Anna's dress.

He lost his smirk. Mercedes patted his arm. "Noah is very attractive!"

Marcy flicked her gaze to her sister as her top lip curled. "Gross."

Mercedes gasped in outrage; Anna rubbed Puck's, who whimpered in hurt, arm; Natalia facepalmed while Finn laughed, loudly.

"How can you say that?!" Mercedes yelled.

"Would you come on here? You two need to eat and seeing how big he is, he's more than likely hungry himself." Marcy didn't care about his feelings.

"We're not moving until you say he's good-looking!"

Marcy walked to her and used her fingers to pinch her nose closed and pulled Mercedes out. Mercedes fought against her but Marcy had a good grip.

"Marcy!" Natalia ran after them. "Marcy, be nice!"

The others followed quickly. "Hey!"

Marcy stopped at the entrance to the main hall and let Mercedes go. "Get in there."

Mercedes rubbed her nose. "You're so mean!"

"Get your ass in there and stop being a baby."

Mercedes lifted her nose then covered it. "I'm telling Laura!"

"Take them with you." She waved a finger to indicate Puck and Anna.

"Mini Mama! That was mean! She's pregnant!" Puck crossed his arms.

"Don't let a pregnant woman beat you down."

He backed up.

"I'm sorry we made you mad." Anna said meekly.

Marcy's face melted into the picture of calmness. "I'm not mad."

"Then why'd you drag your sister out of a room by her nose?" Natalia put her hands on her hips.

"That was mean. I should use my words. Would you please go sit down so you can eat and interact with your friends and family?"

"I'm so afraid of her." Finn whispered wide eyed to Puck, who nodded.

Mercedes hugged Marcy. "That's all you had to say. Of course we will."

"I'm sorry, Sis." Marcy patted her back.

"I forgive you." She let her go and turned to Anna and Puck. "Let's go. She was right. I'm hungry."

"Okay." Puck swallowed.

"You two!" Marcy pointed between Natalia and Finn, who jumped. "Go get their outfits so we can put them up for safe keeping."

"You could say please!" Natalia frowned.

"You're not pregnant." Marcy lifted a brow.

"Are you saying you'll fight me?"

Marcy lifted a fist. Finn freaked out and ran down the hall. Marcy blinked in surprise. "Where's he going?"

"Should we go see?" Natalia was just as confused.

Puck snickered as the girls discussed Finn's departure. "Come on, Mama, Kick. Food's gettin cold."

"You guys go check on him." Mercedes called over her shoulder. "Lucy will never forgive us if something happened to her groom!"

Marcy made a tortured sound. "By "never forgive", she means "never shut up about". We should go look for him. On the way, we'll talk about you ignoring Sammy."

Natalia's eyes widened and she paled.

 ** _cell_**

"Noah, I know you like jokes but if you dare push cake into my face, we'll have a problem." Mercedes stated clearly.

"Mama, what am I? twelve?" Puck was offended.

Anna looked at him. "Sometimes I think you are."

Puck lifted his left hand. "I promise on everything that I will not push cake into your faces."

The girls eyed each other suspiciously. They didn't believe him.

"Come on! I'm serious!"

"Okay." They allowed.

Puck resolved to actually not do anything that would cause him to be beaten.

Together all three cut the cake and took turns feeding each other as everyone clapped.

Puck was nearly home-free when he swiped frosting down Mercedes's nose and across Anna's cheek. "Oops."

"Noah!" Both screeched.

"I'm sorry!" He ran behind the table housing the chocolate confections.

The girls split up to waddle and corner him. They each picked up a glob of cake. When he realized he couldn't run without knocking them over, he resigned himself to his fate.

"Alright. Let me have it." He sighed.

The girls got close with smiles and together brought about their own brand of justice, sweets style.

 ** _cell_**

Sam swallowed what was in his mouth as he noticed Natalia walking over to him. He quickly set aside his cannoli and wiped his mouth on a napkin.

She stopped in front of him. "Hello."

"Hey." He rubbed the back of his neck. She turned on her heel but he caught her arm. "Wait! Can't we just talk?"

"I'm sorry, Sam."

Misunderstanding her apology, he offered his own. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone to that strip club. It was wrong. It was disrespectful. It'll never happen again, I swear."

Her eyes filled and she turned around to throw her arms around his neck and bury her face there.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He hoped.

She sniffled. "Yes. But will you forgive me?"

"For being upset? Of course."

She drew away a bit. "No. For Leonardo."

"Dicaprio?" He was so confused.

"No." She dreaded him connecting the dots.

"What other famous person is named Leonardo?"

"He's not famous."

"I'm confused."

She looked behind herself and saw Marcy watching her. For a second, she cursed her cousin's name. She was making her do this. Then she prayed for forgiveness for her curse because she was a better person than that and this was her cross to bear for what she did.

"Natalia." Sam brought her face back by her chin. "Tell me what's going on."

"I found someone else." She whispered.

"What?" His head leaned back.

"I found-"

"Someone else. Yeah, I heard you." His eyes narrowed. "When did this happen?"

"Officially?" She stammered.

"There's an unofficially?!"

She flinched. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"You've been cheating on me." His heart was broken. "How could you do me like that? You're better than that."

"It wasn't like that." She said fast, hoping to get it all out before he did something rash. "It was just so hard being apart from you! I had so many other things to do so I couldn't visit often and you're a really great guy but we have nothing in common and I just started to wonder what we saw in each other in the first place-!"

"And what? Where does this guy come in?" He cut in.

"I was just lost and Leo was interested. I turned him down multiple times, I swear! But when you went to the strip club, I got angry-"

"You saw your chance to leave me." He guessed angrily.

"No! I was legitimately upset but I had to realize this wasn't the beginning of you turning out like so many men I know. I was scared that you were like all the men in my family that I went out with Leo… and had a pretty nice time.

We have so many things in common. We like the same food, same entertainment, same people in our neighborhood. He and I share many of the same qualities."

"Qualities?" He snorted.

"I know you're angry and you have the right to be but one day you'll see that we weren't right for each other. We come from two different worlds and have nothing in common. I'm sorry I'm hurting you but now you're free to be with your one true love, whoever she may be."

"I think I need to leave."

"Sam? Sam. Sam!" She called after him.

But he walked away. He started when he felt an arm wrap around one of his. "I can't talk to you, Natalia."

"I'm nothing like that hag." Marcy pulled him in a different direction.

"I don't think I should be around anyone that reminds me of your cousin."

"Is it my face or my personality that reminds you of her?" She looked at him baldly.

He sighed. "She-"

"You don't have to say it."

"You know? Of course you know. She was probably bragging about her new boyfriend."

She used her bottom to open a door and led him inside a dark room. "I know it's hard to feel generous or fair about the person who just stomped on your heart but Nat's not like that."

"I didn't think she was like cheating but boy, was I wrong!" He let her push him to desk. He picked her up and set her on top then hopped up beside her.

"She got caught up. It happens to the best of us. If it makes you feel any better, she was really torn up about all this."

He stared at his feet. "I don't know. It's too soon to tell."

"Here." She handed him a flask.

"What is it?"

"It'll go down easier if you don't know."

He took it and took a sip. Then nearly died hacking. "What is that?!"

"Lighter fluid."

He looked at her.

"Don't ask questions you don't want answered."

"It's really lighter fluid?!"

"No. Of course not. But it went down like it was, didn't it?"

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Not yet. But I will. My plan involves lots of drinking and lots of sex."

"My first time drinking was Monday and I'm still a virgin."

"Oh, I'm changing that. If you want to."

He thought about it. "Being a nice guy hasn't done me any favors."

"Don't change who you are just because you're hurt. Unless it's for the better."

"Anything will be better than this."

"That's not true. You're simply hurt right now. It'll pass. Time has a way of dulling pain and giving out realizations."

"She said we have nothing in common."

"You don't."

He looked at her sharply. "How can you say that?!"

"The only things you have in common is that you're both good people, you're teenagers and you speak English."

"That's not true!"

"Name one thing you have in common besides those three." She dared.

"We-" He struggled. "We're both religious!"

"Nat's spiritual. Not the same thing."

He slumped. "It can't be true."

"You're sixteen. You don't need to be booed up or in love. Be by yourself. Figure out who you are. You were born by yourself and unless some freak thing happens, you'll die by yourself. Nobody completes you. You complete you. You'll be alright."

He leaned on her. "Thanks, Marcy."

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do."

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I was the one who made her tell you."

"Why?!"

"She's not that type of person, even if she was scared to tell you and you deserved to know. It was the right thing to do."

"And you say you're bad." He smiled softly.

"I don't say I'm bad. _They_ say I'm bad. I'm perfect!"

He laughed and took the flask from her again. "You're the best, Marcy."

"I keep telling people I'm fucking fantastic but they act like they don't hear me."

He was in tears, he was laughing so hard.

 ** _cell_**

Puck stopped in front of a door. "I can't believe this. This sucks."

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"We're sleeping in two different rooms."

"Noah, we'll have the rest of our lives to sleep together. Two nights won't hurt us."

He sulked anyway.

"Stop pouting." Anna giggled.

"Nope! Not until I get some sugar! You gotta pay the toll to get away and it costs a kiss!"

"You are a mess." Mercedes shook her head before kissing his cheek.

"What was that?!" He exclaimed.

"Noah!"

Anna just giggled at his upset face. "I don't think he was satisfied."

"You better get away from me, boy!"

"Mama!" He burst out with. "You know you can do much better than that!"

"I know I can, bridge troll!"

"I'll kiss you, Noah." Anna gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

His face showed annoyance. "I'm not your brothers! Kiss me!"

"Somebody fuckin kiss him so we can sleep!" A voice yelled from beyond the door.

Mercedes burned. "I can't stand her!"

"Best maid of honor ever!" Anna grinned.

"You heard her." Puck bent so his puckered lips were within easy reaching distance.

Mercedes took his face and planted one on him. "Now leave me alone."

"For tonight." His eyes burned.

Anna kissed him deeply. "Goodnight, Noah."

"Night, Kick. Night, Mama."

Mercedes opened the door and yelled, "You rotten demon! How are you going to turn on me like that?!"

Anna shut the door as Marcy snapped back, "If you wake up my kids, they're sleeping with you!"

Puck snickered before walking off. He was sure he was going to enjoy being a part of this family.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I'm finally on time (I think)! :)_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

" _Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy!_ "

Quinn frowned as the voices kept calling her. "No. Let me sleep."

She felt skin on her face. It tickled. She ended up smiling and opening her eyes. Her sisters were above her, smiling. "Wake up, Lucy!"

"Okay, I'm up!"

"You have to get all the way up." Laura ordered. "You can't be late for your own wedding."

"She will be." Marcy snorted.

Maddie snickered. "She's going to be late to her own funeral."

Quinn's green eyes narrowed.

"Stop it, guys!" Mercedes swatted both brunettes. "Don't stress her out on her day!"

"Mercy's right." Laura bossed. "Now get up, Lucy. Go get ready. We already did so we're just waiting on you."

"Did you get up Rachel?" Quinn sat up.

"Yes." Mercedes nodded. "She's getting ready with you now."

Quinn stood from the bed and stretched before rubbing her stomach. "Finn Jr. is hungry."

"He can eat after you get ready. We'll go down to the dining room."

"Will Mom be there?"

Laura hated that question. "I'm sure she will be."

Quinn went to get ready.

Laura waited until they heard water running before she pushed at Marcy gently. "Go make sure they come!"

"How am I supposed to make them come?!" Marcy hissed back.

"Offer them something!"

"They didn't come for me!"

"I know! I'm sorry I couldn't get them until the last minute but Lucy wants Mom to be her mother! Please do this!"

Marcy glared before slamming out of the room, muttering about horrible mothers, impossible sisters and "why I got to do everything?!".

Laura let out a sigh of relief. "We have to keep Lucy calm. She's liable to have a meltdown and call off the wedding."

"What?!" Anna spoke up, reminding the sisters that she and Nic were in the room with them and the twins.

"It's okay, babe." Mercedes soothed her. "Nothing's going to go wrong."

"Why wouldn't your mommy be there?" Nic asked.

"Our mommies don't like us." Maddie said.

"MadCap, that's not true!" Mercedes scolded.

"Yes, it is!"

"Guys, stop fighting." Laura truly hated their lives. "Our main objective is to keep Lucy happy. Can we do that?"

"Yes." The girls nodded.

"Good. Marcy'll be back with them in no time and nothing will go wrong. This wedding will go off without a hitch!"

 ** _cell_**

Laura groaned into the phone. "What do you mean they won't budge?!"

"I mean they won't move their asses!" Marcy snapped back.

"What happened to allowing them liberties?!"

"What the hell I got they want?!"

"Let your hormones kick in and find out!"

"It doesn't work that way!"

"Make it! I'm counting on you, Marcy!"

Marcy huffed. "Fine! That witch bet never say I don't love her!"

"Thank you." Laura sniffed.

"Yeah, whatever." Marcy hung up.

Laura put away her phone and came back to the table with a strained smile.

"Was that Marcy?" Quinn demanded. "Why isn't she here?"

"She's just helping our moms get ready." Laura lied without batting a lash.

"Oh. She better hurry. Our appointments are soon."

"She'll be here." Laura hoped.

 ** _cell_**

"This is ridiculous!" Quinn scowled.

"Calm down, Twin." Mercedes waved London and Natalia over. "We have your back."

"Where are they?!" Quinn's eyes filled.

"Don't cry!" Natalia tried to soothe her.

"Our appointments are now and they're not here!"

"They'll be here." London promised. "They're like you. They take forever to get ready."

Quinn hit London.

"Ow! See? You're smiling."

"I'm not smiling." She was now.

"I'm sure they'll be right on."

Rachel took Quinn's hands. "Are you okay now?"

Quinn sniffed disjointedly. "I am."

"I don't like to see you cry." The brunette kissed her temple.

"I don't like crying. This baby has got me so mixed up."

"I know what you mean." Rachel rubbed her stomach.

"If Laura says they'll be here, they'll be here."

"We're here!" Marcy's voice called out.

The large group let out a relieved sigh.

Marcy showed up a second later with Judy, Rose and Jeanette. She hugged Quinn. "Are you alright?"

The blonde nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Come now, Quinnie." Judy took her hands. "We mustn't be late."

The group went to the back of the spa for their appointments.

Laura wrapped an arm around Marcy. "I owe you big time."

Marcy gave her a dark look. "I said don't mention it."

"What'd you have to promise them?"

Marcy was angry just thinking about it. "Stuff that's not gon happen."

"Like what?"

"Like naming Rye after them."

Laura jerked back in disgusted surprise. "What's wrong with-?! No. Nevermind. It doesn't matter. You got them here so thank you."

Marcy grunted. "Where's my kids? I have to protect them."

"What all did you promise?!" Her eyes widened.

"The fuckin moon. Where are my babies?"

"Karou and Paris have them."

"Good." Marcy went to find them but Laura's voice made her pause momentarily.

"Whatever you want, just tell me."

"Oh. You'll know."

Laura shuddered. She'd made her promise and she'd stick to it. She went to Quinn to make sure the green eyed bride-to-be was relaxing.

 ** _cell_**

"Girls, you look beautiful!" Hiram looked around him.

"Thank you, Mr. Berry!" They chorused.

"You look good, too Kurt." Leroy assured him.

"Thank you, Mr. Berry." Kurt smiled.

"It's time for us to split up." Mercedes said. "You guys go up first. We'll meet you at the church in an hour."

"Got it!" London checked her cell phone. "Come on, guys! We're already behind schedule!"

The Fabanges (barring Mercedes) went upstairs. The other girls (and Kurt and the Berry men) waited until they were sure the elevators were not in use. Then they traveled up.

Mercedes went about getting Rachel's things ready. "Go brush your teeth again and I'll run your water."

Rachel nodded before leaving.

"Why were your mom them late?" Brittany asked.

Mercedes dropped Rachel's garter in shock before scooping it up. "I don't know."

"You're lying, Aretha." Santana crossed her arms. "You should stop. You're not good at it."

"Shut up, Santana!" Mercedes went to go run Rachel's bath then came back to continue laying out her clothes.

"So you're going to hold out on us, Jones?" Lauren lifted a brow.

"It's Puckerman now." Mercedes didn't have an answer.

"Cedes." Kurt gave her a look. "You guys have so many secrets."

"They're not secrets."

"Does Mike get along with his mom?" Tina asked.

Mercedes choked. Leroy had to pat her back. "What?!"

"Why is Marcy afraid of Ireland?" Ellen asked as soon as she got her wind back.

Mercedes made a strange dinosaur noise.

"Why does Maddie think your moms don't like you?" Anna pressed.

"Guys!" Hiram waved his hands. "Don't overwhelm her!"

Mercedes was close to having a mental breakdown. "Go get dressed."

They began calling her by the names they called her but she was sick of people asking her questions she didn't want to dwell on.

"Go get dressed!" She screamed.

They jumped. "Okay!"

Santana, Brittany, Ellen, Tina and Kurt left to go get ready in the other room while Leroy left with Rachel's only two female cousins and three aunts.

The other girls began pulling out their clothes to get ready after Rachel left her bath.

Hiram went to Mercedes. "Are you alright?"

"I just want them to have a good day." She sniffled.

"They will. Relax. They wouldn't like for you to pass out from stress. I know your baby wouldn't. Do all you can and leave the rest up to a higher power."

"Thanks, Mr. Berry."

"You're welcome, dear."

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes helped Rachel into her dress. It was an oversized white confection with seemingly miles of fabric. It was princess styled with short puffy arms. Mercedes made sure it fit right before helping the younger girl into her shoes.

"Thanks, Cedes." Rachel sat down carefully.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now I have to give you your Somethings and you'll be ready."

"How late are we?"

"Let's not dwell on that." Mercedes continued flouncing her gown.

"Is it more than an hour?"

"We're only thinking positive thoughts."

Rachel stuck her bottom lip out. "Is Quinn ready?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to go see?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay." Mercedes left the room and went to where Quinn was getting ready. She opened the door to see Quinn in tears and everyone trying to comfort her. "What's going on?!"

Laura waved her hands to indicate not to speak but Quinn just cried harder. "You have to calm down, Lucy."

Mercedes waddled over as quickly as she could to embrace the younger blonde. "What's going on, guys?"

"Mercy! How's Rachel?"

Quinn stopped sniveling. "Is she okay? She's not having second thoughts, is she?"

"No!" Mercedes waved her hands frantically.

"I want to see her!"

"You have to calm down, Lucy. She's not going anywhere. She's waiting on you."

"But I'm not dressed yet."

"I know. You have to get dressed and then we can get started."

Quinn nodded and wiped her face. "Okay."

"We have to clean your face." London frowned as she touched Quinn's face with a moist towel.

"What even happened?" Mercedes wondered.

Laura took her arm and dragged her away. "Would you stop?! I don't want Lucy worked up again!"

"What happened, Laura?! And where's our moms and Marcy?"

"I had Marcy take them away. They started picking at Lucy and she was getting riled up."

"Is that why she was crying?"

"She was crying because she began thinking Mom didn't love her."

"Of course Aunt Judy loves her!"

Laura raised a brow. "She doesn't even love me."

Mercedes sulked.

"The point is; I want her to stay happy. Marcy and Mal, Mikey and you got through your days, I want her to get through her day. Reality can set in when you all come back from your honeymoons."

"That's so depressing. Our lives can't be this bad."

"It won't always be this way." Laura tucked her sister's hair behind her ear. "I promise. Now go. Rachel needs you and I need to make sure Marcy gets back in time, _without_ our moms."

"Okay. I love you." Mercedes hugged her.

"I love you, too honey. Now go." Laura pushed her gently.

Mercedes waved to Quinn before leaving the room. She went back to Rachel.

"How was she? Is everything alright?" Rachel asked immediately.

"There's been some drawbacks but things are progressing." She deferred.

Santana sighed. "We're not taking this long tomorrow."

"San." Brittany hugged her.

Santana made a face. "Fine."

Lauren smirked. "Whipped."

Santana glared at her quickly.

Lauren just laughed with Tina.

 ** _cell_**

Finn tapped the face of his watch and listened close. "I think it's broken."

"No, Lucy just takes forever." Mike groaned.

"It's been exactly two hours, thirteen minutes and twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine seconds." Artie counted.

"It's Lucy." Mal shifted. "You're going to be waiting on her for the rest of your life."

Puck shook his head. "How are these priests okay with waiting so long?"

"We paid them for the whole day." Mike told him.

"How much money do you have?"

"That's impolite."

"Aren't you?" Artie raised a brow.

Mike's mouth fell open. "Rude!"

"So are you."

"Shut up!"

The guys laughed.

"Marc, go see if she's coming any time soon."

Marc slid him a sideways glare. "You go see!"

"You're older!"

"She also likes me better but I'm still not goin!"

Mal laughed loudly. "He's got you there!"

"Lucy _loves_ me!" Mike snapped.

"You spoil her but not as much as Marc."

"Shut up!" Both yelled.

"Quinn's not spoiled." Finn frowned. "Is she?"

"No! Of course not!" Her brothers shook their heads.

"You're lying to me!"

"Relax, Finn." Marc put up a hand. "Rachel's spoiled, too."

"We told you he sucked as a big brother." Mike hooked a thumb at him.

Marc punched his arm as Finn gaped, brokenly. "How do you know that?!"

"Lucy told us." Mal helped.

Finn pouted.

"Hey, Mr. Berry!" Puck called out.

Leroy walked over. "How's it going, boys?"

"We're good. Is your daughter spoiled?"

Leroy's eyes widened. "What?"

Hiram walked over. "We should go see if the girls are ready. It's been a really long time."

"Is Rachel spoiled?" Finn asked him.

Hiram blinked before smiling. "Of course not!"

"Hiram!" Leroy stared at him.

"What? She's not!"

Leroy gave him a look.

Hiram crossed his arms. "My baby is not spoiled."

"Finn, she's completely spoiled. We did that. It was our fault."

Hiram sulked. "Is not."

Finn was dejected. "Aww man!"

"At least you'll have Quinn." Leroy offered.

Mal howled with laughter.

"Quinn's spoiled, too. Isn't she?"

"It's Marc's fault." Mike pointed.

"Stop saying it's me!" Marc bit off. "When do you tell her no?!"

"He's right. You give in after she pouts and hugs you." Mal smiled.

Mike made to grab him but he evaded him. "You get on my nerves!"

Marc whistled sharply as they began arguing. "Knock it off! We're brothers!"

They grumbled but stopped fighting.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked.

They all jumped. "Don't do that!"

"Today is not the day!" Marcy bit off.

Mal clutched his heart. "I think I'm having a heart-attack."

"I think I'm a little wet." Sam blushed.

"Why'd you do us like that?!" Artie snapped, waspishly to cover up the fact that he thought he was, too.

"Oh shut up! We're ready to start so bring your monkey butt looking faces on!" She glared at them.

"What's wrong with you?" Mal asked as his heart rate returned to normal.

"I can't wait for midnight. Come on here! They're finally ready."

"Good!" Hiram clapped once. "You calm down and come with us. We'll get them married off and everything will be alright."

She massaged her temples. "It can't get worse."

"Everything that could go wrong, has?" Leroy asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Well they're ready now so that's all that matters."

She nodded. "Let's get this over with." She turned to Finn. "Don't cut your foot on the glass."

Finn's eyes widened as Puck laughed. "What?! Can that happen?!"

"It didn't with me!" Puck laughed as he walked after the rest of the groomsmen. "Good luck!"

"Wait!" Finn called. When he agreed to partake in the Jewish ritual of stepping on glass after the nuptials, he didn't think he could get hurt! Puck did fine the day before!

He pouted as no one offered help.

 ** _cell_**

"Let's get this over with." Russell adjusted his suit.

"Daddy." Quinn whined.

"Stop that whining. I can't wait to get rid of you." He frowned.

A tear slipped past Quinn's lash.

"And now you're crying. You're useless. Just like your mother."

Quinn lowered her gaze and tried to hide behind her icy exterior. She usually was able to keep her emotions closer to herself but her hormones made her loose with them. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

He walked over and put her veil over her face. "You better fix your face by the time you get up there. Your mother is not about to call me out because you're not perfect."

"Yes, Daddy."

He held out his arm and she took it. He began walking out and down the halls. He met up with Leroy, who'd be walking Rachel down the aisle alone.

Rachel took Quinn's hand and squeezed it in nervousness. "Hi."

"Hi." Quinn whispered.

"What's wrong?" Rachel tried to peer past her own veil.

Russell tightened his hand on Quinn's arm and she swallowed thickly. "Just nervous. But I'll be fine."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Rachel smiled. "Well let's go."

The four walked down the aisle, the girls looking at their future husband with love (and on Quinn's part, desperation). They made it to the altar and Finn stepped between them.

"Who gives these women to this man?" The priest asked.

"Her father and myself." Leroy spoke clearly.

"Her family and myself." Russell went on.

The girls let their fathers go and attached themselves to Finn, who brought them all the way to the altar as the men went to sit down.

"Are you ready?" The priest asked the kids.

The teens nodded and said in unison. "Yes."

 ** _cell_**

"You may kiss the brides."

Finn lifted Quinn's veil and kissed her before doing the same to Rachel. The sixteen year olds kissed. Finn turned and took their hands to lead them up the aisle and outside.

Immediately, a line formed. People congratulated them and they smiled and thanked them.

Po stopped in front of them. "I'm glad this is over."

"We still have the reception, Grandfather." Quinn reminded him.

"I mean the ceremonies. I have work to do. I suppose this is a distraction that I can afford. As can you now."

She was totally confused and frowned. "I don't understand-"

He gave her an envelope. "I'm looking for overwhelming gratitude."

She opened the folded paper and slid out the sheath. She flipped through pages until she looked up in pure befuddlement. "What does all this mean?"

"Look at the last page."

She saw the last page wasn't attached and was in fact a photo. She gasped when she saw the sprawling home. "You bought us a house?!"

Finn and Rachel gasped.

"Indeed." Po nodded. "Care to read where?"

Quinn went through the papers again. "Yay."

"I'm bowled over by your enthusiasm."

"Yay!" She grimaced.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's at least better than your sister's."

"Marce and Mercy weren't grateful?"

"Mercedes Catherine was very grateful. That Marceline Anne wasn't."

"Is her house in Sweden, too?"

"Ireland."

Quinn's face cracked.

"Mercedes Catherine and Michael both looked like that!"

Quinn fixed her face. "That's good, Grandfather. Really good."

"Humph!" He sniffed.

"My gift is better." The quiet until now Xhi-Xhi said.

"I'm sure I'll love them both equally." Quinn cut through that fight. She noticed Finn and Rachel staring at her. "Meet my new wife and husband, Rachel and Finn."

"Hello." Finn and Rachel stared in awe.

"Guys, this is Grandfather and Grandmother." Quinn stuffed the envelope again.

"Congratulations." Po spoke. "Your life is now over."

"Grandfather!" Quinn whined.

"Marriage is awful."

Xhi-Xhi glared at him before looking at Quinn and Rachel. "It is and men make it that way."

"I've been the perfect mate."

Xhi-Xhi scoffed.

"Is my Lucy married?!" A shout was heard.

"Why are you so loud, Donald?" Po asked.

"Lighten up, Po." Donald walked over with Christina.

"I'm light enough."

"You're as light as a boulder."

"Let's go, Xhi-Xhi." Po frowned. "He's probably going to start giving out hugs."

"You're damn right. I'm about to hug my favorite granddaughter."

"You do that." Po tugged Xhi-Xhi away.

"He has a hidden kink…" Donald stared after them.

"Donnie!" Christina threw up her hands. "Nobody wants to hear you guess everyone's sexual traits!"

Quinn pulled a face. "Please don't, Granddad."

"You never let me have fun." Donald scowled.

Christina rolled her eyes before kissing Quinn's cheeks. "Hello, darling. Congratulations on your nuptials."

"Hi, Grandmom. Thank you. Meet Finn and Rachel. Guys, this is Grandmom and Granddad." Quinn introduced them.

"Hello." They all spoke.

"I'm excited for you to open my present." Donald told Quinn.

"What is it?" She adored gifts.

"I'll give you a hint; you'll love it."

"That's a bad hint, Granddad."

"Here's a hint; you can't exchange it." Christina muttered.

Quinn didn't know how she felt about that. What if she didn't like it? "Thank you, Granddad. Where is it?"

"I sent them off before we got here." Donald loosened his tie.

"Them?"

"I got you and your siblings the same thing."

That could go either way. She and her siblings were a lot alike but they were eight different people. "Thank you, Granddad."

"You're welcome, Star."

"Granddad!"

"What?!"

"You can't call me that in front of people!"

"But you're my best star though."

"Granddad, please be good."

"What that mean?" He grinned.

"Go find Mikey."

Donald nodded. "I could go see about his wife. She's a pretty young thing."

Quinn knew he was off to tease Mike and didn't feel an iota of guilt for siccing the older man on him.

 ** _cell_**

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. and Mrs. Finn Hudson!"

The trio walked in to applause and went to go sit down. Their bridal party made their toasts before they got up for their special dance.

Finn danced with his mom, who brought Kurt's dad as support; Rachel danced with both of her fathers and Quinn danced with Russell.

"I can't wait for this to be over. I'm leaving this country at once."

It'd been quiet for a few seconds so Quinn was shocked when Russell spoke. "Why?"

"This wedding cost a fortune." That was a lie. Not the wedding costing a lot. That was true but that wasn't why he wanted to leave.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Daddy."

"You should be. This shouldn't have even happened. You know what was expected of you. You're such a disappointment."

She felt low and bowed her head so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes.

"You get it from your mother. She's weak and you and your sister are just like her. I should have had a boy. He'd make me proud."

Quinn said nothing and hoped the dance would end soon.

Finn lurched forward when something collided with the back of his head. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Carole asked.

"Something hit me." He turned around and saw a shoe. He bent to pick it up and looked around.

Marcy was gesturing to him wildly.

"What?" He shrugged.

She kept pointing angrily.

He turned to try to pinpoint what she was pointing at and saw Quinn and Russell dancing. He turned back to Marcy. "She's dancing."

Marcy massaged her temples before setting her face and pointing again.

He could barely make out the words " _get her!_ ". Then it clicked in his mind. It must have been time for their first dance. So he kissed his mom's cheek and went to collect Rachel before going to Russell and Quinn. "May I cut in?"

Russell gave him her hand and walked off.

Finn and Rachel gathered her to them and they began dancing as the song changed.

Quinn finally looked up. "How did you know?"

"Know what? That it was time to dance together? Marcy threw her shoe at me!"

Quinn stared at him in confusion until she searched out her little sister. All of her sisters were staring at her and when they noticed her looking at them, they smiled and held up their thumbs.

She smiled back and rested her head against Finn's arm. She knew why Marcy threw the shoe and it had nothing to do with dancing. She'd have to hug the young mother as soon as she could.

 ** _cell_**

Quinn zipped up the garment bag for her dress and sighed as she looked at the white gown. Like Rachel's, it was princess in style with long sleeves and bare shoulders. The neckline was scalloped and the layers of skirt hid her stomach.

"Maybe we'll be able to pass these on one day?" Rachel heard her sigh.

"Hopefully in more than twenty years."

Rachel smiled.

There was a loud knocking at the door. "Enough slobbing down your spouses, Lucy! You have time to do that on your honeymoon!"

"London!" Quinn screeched.

"Come on out! We want to eat!"

"Don't listen to her, Lucy! Take your time!" Mercedes's voice sounded.

"No, you don't!" Puck was right behind her. "I'm tryin to eat!"

"Aren't you always?!" Finn yelled back.

"Yeah but like Mini Mama said, she couldn't do it so we couldn't do it so you can't do it!"

"What?!"

"We couldn't have sex, you can't have sex!"

The trio in the room blushed. "Puck!"

"Stop it, Noah!" Mercedes snapped.

London laughed. "Get out!"

Quinn went to the door and snatched it open. "You're so annoying! No wonder China ran off as soon as she could!"

"Hey!" The brunette yelled. "I'm a delight!"

"To yourself!"

"To everyone! I'm perfect!"

"Lond!" Mercedes pulled on her arm.

She made a few disjointed noises. "Just come on, Lucy!"

Quinn stomped to get her dress and threw it at London. "You get on my nerves! I should have had Nat as my maid of honor!"

"Too late now!" London took the dress. "Now come on so we can eat."

"You don't deserve food. Starve."

London stuck her tongue out. "I did my job. I get to party now."

"No, you don't, toad!" Quinn frowned. "You have to keep me happy!"

"That ain't my job!"

"Yes, it is!"

"It is." Mercedes put a hand on her shoulder.

"This sucks! Nat didn't say it was so hard!" London sulked.

"Because Natalia knows how to do her job." Quinn spat.

London made a face with narrowed eyes. "What do you need, Princess Quinn?"

"For you to take a different tone, peasant."

"Don't make me get Laura!"

"It's my day so what I say goes!"

London screamed before stalking off.

Mercedes pinched Quinn. "Lucy!"

"Well it does." Quinn sniffed. "And I want food now."

"After you made her that mad?" Puck grinned. "I think I like you."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "We should go before she does something to my dress."

They all walked down the hall, Puck and Mercedes in front.

Finn took Quinn's hand and squeezed it to get her attention. "Do you always fight with your cousins like that?"

"Usually." Quinn answered honestly.

"Do you see them a lot?"

"It depends on the cousin."

"Do you see that one a lot?"

"London? Yeah."

"And you guys fight like that?"

"It's nothing."

"Is she your first cousin?"

"No. She's my second cousin twice removed."

"I never got all that stuff but I don't have that many cousins and no first cousins. Do you fight with them like that?"

"My aunt's sons have never been friendly to me." Rachel piped up.

"Doesn't that suck? You have family and you're not friendly?"

"I can count on them if I had to but I'd rather not push it."

"I can count on my cousins." Quinn blinked. "We fight a lot but we're always there for each other."

"So the fighting's normal?" Finn wanted to make sure.

"We're different people; we're going to have differences of opinion."

He relaxed. "Your boy cousins and your brothers fight a lot."

"It gets worse." She promised.

He frowned. "Will Puck and I fit in?"

Quinn started. Would they fit in? Did she want them to? Luckily she didn't have to answer because they were being seated and food was being placed in front of them.

Finn didn't know much about food beyond he liked to eat it (a lot) so Quinn and Rachel planned the menu. Rachel wanted traditional Jewish fare while Quinn wanted her favorite food; Chinese.

There was plenty of choices for everyone. Rachel had been a vegetarian prior to Sly's but the mean woman hadn't offered those options so if Rachel had wanted enough to eat, she had had to eat the meat.

It'd taken the better part of six months for her to get used to it and she still occasionally had the odd flashback where she didn't want to eat whatever was in front of her.

But her cravings helped her get over it. The baby craved meat more than she thought a human could want food. But she insisted vehemently on staying away from pork. She was still Jewish.

"What's this?" Finn asked.

Quinn looked over and began pointing out what various things were as she told him. "Just try it."

"I can't use chopsticks."

"Use your fork."

He picked it up and stabbed at a piece of meat before inspecting it.

"Finn, don't be rude." Rachel nodded towards their chef, who was watching them.

Finn stuffed the morsel in his mouth and smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes. The goober she loved…

"It's good!" He sounded surprised.

Yep. He was a goober.

 ** _cell_**

"Finn, I'm telling you this as a precaution." Quinn started. "Do not push this cake into my face."

"I wouldn't do that." Finn pouted.

"Puck promised the same and he pushed it in both Mercy's and Anna's faces."

"I'm not that childish."

"You better not be. Our honeymoon will not be fun for you if you break your promise."

"Finn, please be mature about this." Rachel added.

"I'm offended you guys don't have more faith in me!" Finn scoffed in hurt.

The girls stared him down before looking at each other. They silently agreed to give him a chance. "Okay."

He brightened. "Okay! Let's cut the cake!"

The trio cut into the German chocolate cake in front of them and picked up a bit each.

Finn held his up for Quinn. "Here you go."

She said a small prayer to open her heart and be more trusting. She opened her mouth, intending to take a small bite but he got a little happy and he forcefully shoved it in her face. She gasped and his hand slipped, sending the cake up her nose.

"Whoops!" He stayed still, hoping that if he didn't move, the last few seconds could be erased.

Quinn swallowed what was in her mouth so she could speak. "I can't believe you did that!"

"It was an accident! I swear!"

She pushed her cake into his face. "Like that?"

She'd spread it across his mouth and nose to even cover an eye. "Quinn!"

"Guys?!" Rachel's mouth hung open. "Stop! This is getting out of control!"

Both grabbed cake to throw on her.

She screamed.

"Is this a food fight?!" Someone shouted.

"No! No!" She waved her hands as she tried to wipe away the cake. She picked up more and threw it at Finn and Quinn. "Now it is!"

"Hell yeah!" Another voice shouted as cheers went up.

It devolved from there…

"We started a war." Quinn blinked as their families threw any food they could get their hands on.

"This is bad. Really bad." Rachel pouted.

"Maybe we should just slip out?" Finn suggested.

The trio tiptoed towards the door but various cousins found them and pelted them with food. "Where're you going?!"

"Great." Quinn picked food out of her hair. "I blame you."

"You pushed it in my face on purpose!" Finn defended himself.

"Like you didn't!"

"I didn't! It was an accident!"

"Well I still blame you."

"I blame you as well." Rachel tried to keep from crying. "This matso ball hurt!"

Finn kissed her. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Quinn kissed her next. "How are we going to stop this?"

Laura, Mercedes and Marcy came over quickly. "Are you okay?!"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah but I wish I knew how to stop this."

Marcy shrugged as if apologizing for her idea. "I wonder if they have a fire hose?"

 ** _cell_**

Finn picked a clump of food out of Quinn's hair. "Sorry about this."

"I'm going to take a long bath." The blonde sighed.

"Me too." Rachel shuddered. "I feel so dirty."

"Yeah, I need a shower." Finn stretched his back muscles.

"One more day."

Quinn smirked. "I can't wait. This has been the longest week ever."

"No. I mean-" Rachel blushed. "Til the honeymoon."

Quinn's smirk turned dirty. "Only one day, one night spent apart and then we'll have an entire week to be together, just the three of us."

Finn blushed.

"We'll be far away from everyone and we can just concentrate on us."

Finn blushed brighter. He wasn't that dense that he didn't know she was talking about sex. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this in the hallway?"

"Finn, we're married now. We can do whatever we want. We're adults. We can talk about how much we're going to enjoy our alone time."

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip. "So I can say how much I want to be in a bed, a real bed with you two?"

"Yes. You will not believe the positions we can get in, in a real bed."

Both gasped. They liked this Quinn. Who was she and how could they keep her around?!

She smiled, knowing she'd shocked them from thinking she was just an uptight ice queen. "Let's say goodnight. The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we can wake up and get started on tomorrow. This time tomorrow, we'll be having more fun than you thought possible."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Yeah, I'm on time! *in my Ashanti voice_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Give us hugs." Laura commanded.

"We're going to miss you." Mercedes cried.

"You're only going to be gone for a week."

"She was talking to Quad." Marcy sniped.

"You devil child!"

Marc wrapped an arm around her and she calmed down. "Quit it, Moppet. You're going to miss us."

"I'll miss two somebody's in particular." Marcy sank to her knees and opened her arms. The twins ran to hug her. "Mommy's going to miss her booty bears."

"Miss you, Mommy!" Both hugged her tight.

"You're not gonna miss Daddy?" Mal teased.

Mickey went to him and lifted her arms. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his head. "I miss you, Daddy."

He pulled on an arm so he could breathe. "Daddy's gonna miss you, too."

"I cannot wait to have that!" Mercedes stuck her bottom lip out.

"Me either!" Quinn eyed Marcy and Mally, who were giving each other kisses.

Mike eyed their younger brother and his daughter. "Wow. I'm actually jealous of the little termite."

"You're going to have your kids soon." Laura rubbed his head. "I can't wait to see you raise your babies."

He blushed. "Stop it, Laura!"

"You could let me fix your hair!"

"It's not messed up!" He ran his hand through his hair, trying to get it back the way it was.

"It is now." Marc grabbed him and put him in a headlock to run his knuckles over his head.

"Ah! Cut it out, Marc! You suck!"

"Marc, let him go." Laura smirked.

Marc let him go and he slid to the floor. "Stop pouting, girl. It didn't hurt."

Mike glared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?!"

Maddie crashed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "Isn't anybody gonna miss me?!"

Her older siblings surrounded her and hugged and kissed her. "Of course we will!"

"Yay!"

The twins burrowed through and gave her kisses. "Miss you!"

"You're going to be with us!" Maddie laughed.

"Oh."

Maddie kissed them back anyway.

Anna sighed. She always wished for siblings and now she'd have them. She couldn't wait for them to get to know her and love her like they loved each other. She couldn't wait.

Puck looked at Nic, who he was holding. "You gon be okay?"

Nic nodded.

"You sure?"

She nodded again. "I like Laura and Marc. And Maddie and the twins."

"Good. We'll be back next Sunday."

She kissed his cheek. "Love you, Noah."

"I love you, too Runt." He poked her stomach.

She hit his back. "I'm not a runt!"

He shifted her so he could hug her. "Whatever."

She hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll be back. No worries." He set her down.

They walked over to the Fabanges, who were finally done giving hugs and kisses.

"We should go." Marc said.

Laura made a discontented sound. "I don't want to leave my babies."

Mercedes and Quinn hugged her.

"You're squashing my nephew!" Marcy took Quad from Laura and bounced with him. "Yeah. They're trying to snuff you out, player."

"Oh Marcy!" They pooed.

"Give me my baby!" Laura reached for him. "We really have to go."

Marcy kissed his cheek. "Bye, baby boy. You're my favorite."

The twins gasped in horror. "Mommy!"

Mal snickered.

"He's my favorite nephew, dolls. Chill out." Marcy smirked before giving the infant to his mother.

They stared at her suspiciously.

"Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy." Laura tried to herd them outside.

"You won't forget us?" Mickey asked.

"How could we forget you?" Marcy waved sadly.

"Love you, Mommy. Love you, Daddy." Mally waved back.

"Love you, Jr." Mal added his wave.

"Be good for Tia and Tio!" Marcy added last minute.

Marc snorted as they passed through the door. The others pressed themselves up against the windows to watch them enter taxis. Marc was taking Mickey and Maddie while Laura was taking Mally, Nic and Quad.

The taxis drove off and the teens inside breathed out slowly. "They're gone."

"I know you're going to miss them but we'll see them soon." Anna pointed out.

"It's more than a week." Mercedes pouted.

Puck wrapped his arm around her. "Kick's right. We'll see them soon and I know Nic will want a present."

She perked up. "We get to go shopping!"

"Yes!" Quinn celebrated.

"Aww!" Mike, Marcy and Mal groaned.

Anna giggled. "We should go back to sleep. When the Abrams', Lopezes and Pierces get here, we'll have to host everyone else."

"That's going to suck." Marcy moved towards the elevators of the hotel. "I'm not looking forward to sleeping with nobody else."

"Won't you sleep with Ellen?"

"Did you sleep with Mercy?"

"You didn't sleep with her?!" Mike, Mal and Puck exclaimed.

Quinn frowned and wrapped her arms around Mercedes. "This is _my_ twin!"

"Lucy!" Mike and Mal shook their heads.

"Whatever!" Quinn didn't care. "She'll have her whole life to sleep next to her!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Mike frowned.

"She's not." Mal scoffed.

"Shut up!" Quinn swiped at him.

"Guys, stop fighting." Mercedes scolded. "It's over now."

"I'm going to sleep. Keep all _that_ down." Marcy indicated their fight.

"You're so sleepy lately." She worried.

"I'm nine months pregnant. What do you expect?"

Mal rubbed her belly. "Want anything?"

She leaned on him. "Fruit would be nice."

He bent to kiss her stomach through her pajamas. "I'll go get you some fruit."

Marcy smiled and in a fit of hormones, hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Mally Mal!"

"Be right back." He snuck a kiss and was surprised when she simply waved him off. He counted himself lucky and ran back to the elevator and rode it down.

"Wow. You really are pregnant." Mike blinked.

"Did you think I was acting?" Marcy raised a brow as she continued down the hall to the girls' room.

"No but you've been so stressed out lately, it's like your hormones haven't kicked in at all."

She turned to him quickly and he backed up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He gulped as the other girls peered at him intently. "Just that it seemed like our family was making you mean."

"I did just plan a wedding on top of going to school, raising two children and maintaining a relationship with two people _and_ dealing with our family!"

"Yeah, yeah, no, you're right. It's been a stressful couple of months for you." He backpedaled quickly.

Puck grinned. "Are you sure you get it?"

Mike told him something he had no hope of understanding in Spanish.

"Mikey!" Mercedes glared as Quinn and Marcy laughed.

Mike turned his head.

"Mikey, you apologize right now!"

"I will not!"

"Yes, you will! Apologize!"

"Nope!"

Mercedes switched to Italian and scolded him.

Mike pouted. "I don't wanna."

"Do it or I'm telling Laura!"

Mike scowled. "I suppose I'm not sorry but I apologize anyway, you big baby."

"Mikey! That was not an apology!"

Mike groaned. "I'm sorry, okay?!"

Mercedes huffed. "Where do you get this from?!"

"Marc." Marcy giggled. "When was the last time he's apologized to somebody?"

Quinn got offended. "Marc would apologize if he was wrong!"

"He don't need you to fluff his ego…"

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Don't talk about my brother!"

"I'll talk about you!"

Puck slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized that loud laughter came from him.

"Noah, no." Mercedes frowned cutely.

"I'm sorry, Mama."

Anna tried not to get in the middle of the situation. "I thought you were sleepy?"

"I am." Marcy opened their door and went inside. They all followed her as she climbed into her bed.

"We'll be quiet." Anna sat on her own bed.

"We'll go to sleep, too." Mercedes did one better. "It's really early in the morning and we don't have to get ready until ten."

"This is going to be the best one." Quinn laid in her bed. "The wedding doesn't start until one so we have plenty of time and won't have to rush."

"Plus there aren't as many bridesmaids and groomsmen."

"Yeah. This wedding should go off without a hitch."

 ** _cell_**

"Brittany, what's the problem?" Melanie asked.

"We can't go to the spa together!" The younger blonde cried.

"Why not?"

"We're not supposed to see each other before the wedding!"

"Britt, that's only because in the old days, that was to keep them from freaking out and running off." Santana took her hands. "We want to marry each other. No one is going anywhere."

"What about Artie then?"

"Patti's going to take care of Jimi. We have to worry about us and make sure we're right so we can walk down the aisle."

Brittany hugged her as much as their stomachs allowed. "I love you, San."

"Love you, too Britt."

"Now can we go inside?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, Mommy." Brittany smiled.

Melanie brightened. She didn't like seeing her child upset. "Good. Come on. Dry your eyes."

Brittany wiped her face.

"There. Look at you. So pretty. Come on now." Melanie ushered the girls forward.

Brittany took Santana's hand. "But you can't see me in my dress though."

Santana looked at her sharply.

 ** _cell_**

Marcy brought the pillow down hard. "Wake up!"

Artie jackknifed before flopping like a fish. His eyes popped open. "Ow! What the hell, woman?!"

"It's time for you to wake up." She set her chin on his bed.

"You can't get out of this by being cute! You smacked me upside the head!"

"Wake up, Artie." She leaned closer. "It's your wedding day."

"I'm tired, yo!"

"You can't miss your wedding day. Britt would never forgive me."

"San knows how to hold a grudge, too." He sat up with difficulty.

"And you are your mom's only son. I think she'd like to see you get married."

"Is that a thing? Moms wanting their sons to get married?"

"Only to someone who is acceptable."

"You want your son to get married?"

"Yes. To a strapping, intelligent, hard working young man."

"Man?! You want your son to be gay?!"

"Yes."

He studied her but her face said she was completely serious. "Why?"

"I'm the only woman in his life."

His eyes narrowed in confused shock. "What about his sister and Elle Woods?"

"I'm the first woman in his life."

"What?!"

"He's mine and I'm not sharing him with any woman. No skank is going to come between me and my baby!"

"You're serious!"

"Of course I'm serious."

From the other side of the room, Bennett laughed. "Do you really think your mom was fine with this at first?"

"Dad!" Artie's jaw dropped.

"She was seriously upset that you got two girls pregnant."

"I'd kill Mally if he got some tart knocked up." Marcy frowned.

"Boo Thang!" Artie gaped at her.

She growled adorably.

Bennett laughed again. "Leave it alone, Artie. Brittany is going to be the same way with AJ."

"I gotta save my son." Artie muttered.

Marcy straightened and ripped the covers off his form. "Get up! I gotta get you ready!"

"How are you going to get me ready?"

"I'm going to run you a bath-"

"Oh no! I'm not sittin in no girly tub-!"

"Shut your mouth!"

He pressed his lips together.

"You're going to get your funky butt in that tub and like it! You better wash behind your ears, too!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now get in your chair and brush your teeth while I run this bath."

"Yes, ma'am." He shifted until he was by his chair then lifted himself so he could slide into it.

Marcy nodded and left the room with her supplies.

Bennett laughed loudly.

"Dad, how you gon let her do me like that?!" Artie was terrified.

"She's pregnant. I'm not going to say anything to her."

"I'm scared to go in the bathroom now."

"You better get in there before she realizes you're not."

Artie wheeled to the bathroom quickly.

 ** _cell_**

"Look at you!" Quinn clapped happily. "You're so pretty!"

"Thank you!" Brittany smiled.

"Now put on your sweats so we can go." Quinn handed the items to her.

Brittany pulled them on. "Do we have everything?"

"Yes!" Quinn went around picking up everything Brittany would need at the church.

"Is San ready?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. We need to worry about you."

"What time is it?"

Quinn looked at the clock. "We should just go."

"We're late, aren't we?" Brittany made her crying face.

"We're right on time."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Everything is fine."

Brittany cheered. "Okay, let's go!"

The girls cheered. Santana had a lot of cousins, but especially girl cousins, which evened out from Brittany's four male cousins all of Artie's so Brittany had all of their friends as bridesmaids.

The women gathered their things and left the room in a cloud of whoops. Melanie made sure all of Brittany's things were packed for her honeymoon before following the girls.

 ** _cell_**

Marcy narrowed her eyes and stopped humming momentarily as she checked Artie's face.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked.

"There's this hair that won't cut."

"You can't slice something?" Mike smirked.

"Shut up." She ran the razor over Artie cheek again. The stubborn hair didn't move. "Alright. I see I'm going to have to show out on you."

"What does that mean?" Artie mumbled.

Marcy held up a lighter and shushed him.

His eyes widened. "Help!"

"We're here for ya, buddy!" Puck lifted a fist. "From back here!"

Artie pulled a face. "Thanks a lot!"

"She has _fire_!" Sam refused to budge.

"Stop bitchin." Marcy turned his head. "Hold still so I don't burn you."

"Huh?!"

"Hold still!" She pushed his face as she flicked on the lighter.

"Artie, relax." Mike grinned. "She's done this plenty of times."

"You let her shave you?! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this!" Artie kept moving his head.

"Do you want me to set you on fire on purpose?! Hold still!" Marcy snapped.

He made crying noises as he held still in fear.

"The girls learned how to shave us before we even had hair to shave." Mike said. "They shave our dads sometimes."

"Why didn't they shave us?" Finn asked.

"They weren't your best woman."

"So they'll never shave us?" Puck asked as he looked at Marcy touching the fire to Artie's face.

"You could always ask but I'm sure they will."

"It's really cool." Ross shifted. "It's nothing like shaving yourself."

"Do they sit on your laps like that all the time?" Azimio asked.

"They can't see." Mal shrugged.

"Can't see?!" Artie sweatdropped.

"We all wear glasses."

"Mal!" Marcy spat.

"All?" Puck lifted a brow.

"Most of the people in our family wear glasses or contacts. Bad eyesight runs in the family." Mike shrugged. "Most of them are vain but I don't care."

"You can't see but you have a sharp razor and an open flame to my face?!" Artie demanded.

"Got it!" Marcy sat up. She was splayed front to front on his lap and now held up the curly hair that'd given her so much trouble.

"Really?" He put a finger on his face. "I didn't even feel it."

"I told you to relax." She rinsed her finger off before adjusting his face again. She narrowed her eyes and began humming again as she ran the straight-razor over his jaw.

"It's amazing." One of Brittany's cousins was in awe.

"I want a shave." One of Santana's cousins grinned.

Mal came to attention. "I don't think so!"

"Mal, calm down." Mike put a hand on his chest.

"Mini Mama wouldn't do that." Puck assured him.

"There's not enough time."

Mal punched his brother as the guys laughed.

Arnold, Artie's favorite cousin, leaned forward. "She's really good."

"At a lot of things." Marcy murmured.

"I bet you are."

She winked at him before concentrating on her task.

"Hey!" Mal yelled.

Artie snickered. "What's wrong, Mal? She can't talk to nobody else?"

"No."

"You're alright." She blew him a kiss before setting aside the razor. "Hold your head up. I think I got them all."

"Like he had a lot." Arnold snorted.

"Can I turn my head now?" Artie asked.

"Yes." Marcy grabbed a wet cloth.

He turned his head and cursed his cousin out in Spanish.

She wiped his face, removing all traces of lather before patting his face dry with a dry towel. She slapped him with aftershave and climbed from his lap. "You're all done."

Artie ran a hand over his chin. "You're good, BT."

"I know." She handed him his jacket. "Here. It's time for us to roll out."

"How late are we?"

"Don't ask those kinds of questions…" She washed her hands before drying them and adjusting her best woman dress.

"Are we ready?" Bennett asked.

"Yes, Mr. Abrams." She dragged a suitcase over with a garment bag. She pulled it to Mal.

He just looked at her.

"Really, Mal?"

"You could say please."

She huffed. "Will you please not make your pregnant wife carry a heavy bag?"

He grinned. "You said wife."

She ran her hand over his face.

"That's not gonna cut it. You said wife."

"Well I am, ain't I?!"

He forced a kiss on her. "My wife."

"Ugh!" She rolled her eyes before wrapping her hands in his jacket and pulling him down to her level to kiss him deeply. Then she let him go like she hadn't done a thing and went to wheel Artie out.

Mal smiled goofily as the others stared at him in shock. "That's my wife."

 ** _cell_**

Santana twitched. "Ow, Wheezy!"

Mercedes frowned. "You're the one who insisted I pluck your darn eyebrows!"

"Sit still, San! She's almost done!" Maribel was peering from her left.

Mercedes grasped the last hair holding Santana back from having perfect eyebrows. "There!" She ripped it out.

Santana growled. "You got joy outta that!"

"Little bit." Mercedes set aside the tweezers and grabbed an eyebrow pencil and filled in the eyebrow.

Maribel waited for her to finish before turning Santana's head. "You did good, Mercy. You could be professional."

Mercedes beamed. "You should see my cousin, Paris. She's great at makeup."

"Okay, stand up, San." Maribel clapped. "We're already late."

"How late?" Santana asked.

Maribel searched for a clock in the room and upon finding none, answered, "Ten minutes."

"Really?" Santana perked up. "We can make him wait a little more."

"Tana!" Mercedes poked her.

"Mamí makes Papí wait!"

Maribel scowled. "No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do! When you went to your charity ball for the hospital, you were a whole two hours late!"

"Hush now and get dressed!" Maribel blushed.

Mercedes giggled as Santana beamed. "I win."

"Get up and get dressed!"

Santana stood and let her mother and friend help her into her dress. They pulled it up and fit it over her stomach then zipped it up. She let them arrange it to her best advantage before Mercedes helped her into her shoes. All the pregnant girls got different shoes but they all had one thing in common; they were less than two inches high.

Mercedes arranged Santana's hair so it wasn't so rigid since she had to pin it back to get to her face to do her makeup. She made tiny tweaks here and there before announcing happily, "Perfect!"

"Let me see!" Santana was facing away from the mirror.

Mercedes turned her and she gasped. "You look like a princess!"

"I do!" Santana burst into tears.

"San, no!" Maribel grabbed a tissue.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to be like this! It's this baby! She's making me weak!"

"You're not weak, honey. You're going through a lot right now. But one day it'll go away and you'll have your beautiful baby to help you get over it."

"Do you think she'll be beautiful?"

"Of course she will! She's a Lopez!"

Santana laughed as she dabbed at her eyes. "She is a Lopez."

"Your baby is going to make waves." Mercedes smiled. "She's going to have so much sass from her mama and her daddy."

"Oh please!" Santana tossed her head. "I can outsass him any day."

"Oh really?" Mercedes teased.

"You bet your round booty! He can't keep up with me!"

"I think he can."

Santana scoffed, feeling completely better. "I'll show you!"

There was a knock at the door as every woman turned to look. One of Santana's cousins opened the door. It was Marcy. "Hey? Are you guys ready?"

Mercedes turned to Santana. "Are you?"

Santana set her face. "Totally."

"Okay." Marcy nodded. "I'll go get your dad."

"Is Britt ready?"

"Yeah." Marcy left.

Santana set her shoulders and rubbed her belly. "I'm ready."

 ** _cell_**

The bridal party came down the aisle in threes, marching to the beat of the song playing. Artie looked over each of them and smiled at his guests. Truth be told; he was kind of nervous. He never thought he'd get married after his accident.

This was completely new for him. Pledging his life to two women for the rest of eternity? Heavy. But he did love them and he couldn't wait to be a father. What exactly was he so nervous about?

Oh yeah… could he actually do it? He loved his dad and would be trying to emulate the man in his own doings but what if he couldn't? He was loud, brash and egotistical but he wasn't delusional in the least. He knew there were things he simply could not do.

How was he supposed to teach his kids how to walk or play sports or even walk his daughter down the aisle at her own wedding? He would let them down and also their mothers because who would want to stay with half a man?

He was starting to depress himself and sike himself out. He began paying attention to the line coming down the aisle, wondering if anyone would notice him wheeling away as fast as his arms could push when he noticed the maids of honor walking with his best woman.

The older two waved to him and blew kisses while the most animated one was mouthing the word " _run_ " to him.

He accidentally laughed. That was his best friend.

They made it down the aisle and the nearly seventeen year olds went to where the bridesmaids were standing two by two on the left and Marcy came to stand behind him.

She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to whisper, "Say the word and I'll burn this place to the ground. You can wheel out undetected."

He laughed. "BT!"

"I got places where it'll burn faster. Just give me the go ahead."

"Were you like this when you walked down the aisle?"

"I was drunk."

He looked back at her but she looked completely serious. He turned away a little rattled just as the music changed to the _Wedding March_.

Santana and Brittany began walking down the aisle with their fathers, holding hands. He blinked slowly, sure his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He cleaned his glasses on his jacket and replaced them on his nose as he looked hard at his brides. Nope. They still looked heaven sent. Like angels floating down to make his life better.

The breath rushed out of him as he realized he was getting married. To two wonderful girls (or a wonderful girl and a girl that was a wonder). He was about to have what he thought he'd never have. Even if it didn't work out, at least he'd have now, this feeling right now where everything is possible and he couldn't wait to try.

And he would. Try? He'd try every day they'd let him to be the best husband and father he could be.

The girls stopped almost to the altar, waiting for him. Marcy pushed him over when it was clear he was in a daze. The mother rolled her eyes and shook her head, muttering, "Pathetic."

Santana and Brittany giggled. Artie's heart lifted.

"Who gives these women to this man?" The priest asked.

"Her mother and I do." Ken said.

"Her mother and I do." Enerilson added.

A clearing of the throat was heard.

Enerilson rolled his eyes. "And her brother."

"Thank you!" Gomez snapped.

The church chuckled.

Santana and Brittany kissed their fathers and let them go to go to Artie. They walked beside him as he slowly wheeled up to the altar.

"Are we ready to begin?" The priest asked.

"Yes!" Santana and Brittany stated clearly.

He looked at Artie with an arched brow.

Artie smiled happily. "Let's do this!"

Marcy facepalmed.

 ** _cell_**

"You may kiss the brides." The priest closed his bible.

Brittany leaned over and Artie lifted her veil to kiss her before doing the same to Santana. Both girls kissed. The church clapped.

The trio headed down the aisle and to the ramp to get to the receiving line. Their family members rushed over to congratulate them along with their friends.

"You're married!" Tina hugged Brittany.

"We're married!" The blonde screamed.

Mike chuckled but Artie thought he was mocking him. "What's that about?"

Mike was laughing at him. "You'll see."

"You've been married three days."

"Just think."

Tina turned to him. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

"That every day has been happier than the last and I can't believe it's going to get better." Mike kissed her, not quite believing that that lie tumbled from his lips so effortlessly when he was one of the worst liars he knew.

Artie laughed. "Get it, Mike!"

Tina hugged Mike. "Good answer. Come on. Lauren's waiting not so patiently."

"I am patient but this kid is using my kidneys like a football!" Lauren complained.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Shane rubbed her back.

"You better be!"

Santana laughed. "I know that's right! Now that we're married, this one is going to be waiting on me hand and foot!"

"I shoulda got married!" Lauren frowned as Artie looked at Santana like she was crazy.

Mike tried not to laugh as he ushered his wife away. "Good luck with that!"

"You know I'll always be there for you." Shane told Lauren. "We don't have to be married to be committed."

"I should have stuck to that." Artie sulked.

Brittany hit him. "What's that supposed to mean?! You don't want to be married?!"

"Well it's too late for that now!" Santana added.

Artie sighed as Shane grimaced. "Congratulations. We'll see you for pictures!" He ran off with Lauren.

"Huh, Artie?!" Brittany poked his shoulder. "Do you wish you wouldn't have married us?!"

"It just happened and you already want out?" Puck laughed as he and his wives walked over.

"It's not gon happen!" Santana crossed her arms.

"Artie, how could you?!" Mercedes and Anna scolded.

"Can I get a word in?" Artie wondered.

"This is your life now." Puck near giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Every girl yelled at him.

He jumped back. "Wheels was the one who wants a divorce! Let's go." He gently pushed his pregnant women away.

"You want a divorce?!" Brittany yelled. People milling around near them looked over.

"Technically it'd be an annulment." Marcy pointed out.

"You don't want them anymore?" Ellen looked so heartbroken for them.

"You made a commitment, Artie!" Rachel chided.

"You're not going anywhere." Quinn scoffed.

Mal and Finn looked at each other.

"Can I talk?!" Artie waved his hands.

"What?!" Santana and Brittany bit off.

"I never said I wanted a divorce or an annulment. I didn't say anything."

Marcy snickered. "Pregnant bitches."

Ellen gasped. "Marcy!"

"Hey, we're _outside_."

"I never said I didn't want you." Artie went on.

"Really?" Santana sounded like a little girl.

"Really. I want you. Very much."

"You better!" Brittany growled.

Finn paled. "We should go. Congratulations!"

"Chicken." Marcy shook her head.

"He doesn't want their fight to fall on them." Mal shrugged. "You know Lucy."

"Irrational when she's not pregnant. Poor dude."

Artie made the mistake of snickering.

Brittany hit him. "He should be there for both Quinn and Rachel!"

"He knocked them up! It's his job to be around!" Santana added.

"They got pregnant on purpose." Artie pointed out as Marcy and Mal made the sign for stop talking.

He should have listened… The other trio slipped away unnoticed as the newly married thruple was in the throes of their very first argument as husband and wives.

 ** _cell_**

"Announcing Mr. and Mrs. and Mrs. Arthur Abrams!" The DJ yelled.

Santana and Brittany walked in on either side of Artie. They all waved as they went to their seats.

Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy stood up in turn to recite their speeches (that had everyone laughing from anecdotes remembered) before it was time for the father/daughter-mother/son dance.

Santana leaned against her father and closed her eyes. "I love you, Papí."

"I love you, too Santa." Enerilson kissed the top of her head.

"I wish Abuela would have come."

"Ama is a proud woman. But she is not foolish. One day she'll see that this union is a blessed one."

A few tears leaked out. "I just wish she knew now. She was such a big part of my life growing up. I want my baby to know her."

"Ama will come to her senses. I'm sure of it." He hugged her tight. "In the meantime, you have me and Mami and Santi."

"Thank you, Papí. You're the best daddy in the whole world."

"You're the best daughter in the whole world. I'm so proud of you. You made mistakes but you've paid for them and corrected your behavior. Now you've found two people to love you forever and you'll have children soon. All I've ever wanted for you is peace."

Santana started crying heavily. "Thank you so much, Papí! I'll try to keep you proud of me!"

He set his cheek against the top of her head. "I'm sure you will."

Ken rubbed his tall daughter's belly as they danced. "How's my big boy doing today?"

Brittany closed her eyes. "He's fine. I wish I didn't have to go to the bathroom all the time."

"Your mother stayed on the toilet with you."

Brittany giggled. "Daddy!"

"She did! I thought of installing a pay toilet so we could make some money."

Brittany shook her head. "Daddy, I'm scared."

"Of what, my little dope mama?"

"Oh, Daddy, I'm serious. What if I can't be a good wife? What if I'm a bad mommy?"

"You will never be a bad mommy." He hushed her. "You're the kindest, sweetest, most hopeful person I know. You are honest and open and trusting and my little grandson and granddaughter are going to be lucky to have you.

You're going to teach them to be just like you and they'll be two of the best people on Earth. Just like their mother."

Brittany squeezed her eyes shut against the tears. "But I'm not smart."

"You are smart, honey. You're smart in the ways that count. I'm the stupid one. Your daddy don't be knowing smart stuff but I loved you as much as I could and I think you turned out pretty great."

Brittany brightened. "And you think I'll be a good wife?"

"Of course! You'll take after your mama. She's the best wife anyone could ask for. Just follow your instincts and be like Mommy."

"Thank you, Daddy." She tightened her hold on the short man.

"What's wrong, Artie?" Janet asked.

"I just wish I could dance for real." Artie lowered his eyes.

"You're doing fine." Janet lifted his chin. "You're doing great."

"Mom." He huffed. "I can't even dance with my wives."

"Honey, you know I've always told you that you can do anything anyone else can do. You just have to find a different way of doing it."

"What if my kids don't like different?"

"What?" She stopped moving.

He hunched his shoulders but he was far from cavalier. "I hated being stared at because of this thing. What if my kids hate people talking about them because of it?"

"Oh, Artie." Janet frowned before leaning over and resting her hands on his armrests. "Your children will love you with all their hearts. That is the best thing about having children. They always love you, even when you think they shouldn't."

"Are you sure?" He looked defeated.

"I'm positive. And I know when they get old enough to ask questions and you tell them about the accident, they'll be as proud of you as we are."

"Mom." He smirked. "You know there's nothing to be proud over."

"Yes, there is! You saved Lila's life. You're the best big brother on the planet and nothing is going to convince me otherwise."

He was feeling a little better. "I'm not the worst at any rate."

"Nope! You're the best! Do the girls know why you're in the chair?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

He shrugged but he knew.

"Artie."

"It's never come up so what's the point?"

"I think you should tell them. Have you told anyone else?"

"Just Boo Thang, Mike and Sam."

"Is it a secret?"

"I don't like talking about it."

Janet wished he didn't feel so self-conscious about it. She felt he was a hero and should tell every person he met. She (and Bennett) was immensely proud of him. "I think you should go dance with your wives now."

"I can't. I'm stuck in this chair. I should just let them dance with each other like they practiced at dance class."

"No." She used her mom voice. "You are going to go over there and get them and put them on your lap and twirl around to your first dance. I'm serious, Arthur!"

He jumped. "Okay!" He frowned as he wheeled off to Brittany.

Janet smiled. She hated when he got down about his condition. He was such a vibrant child and now teenager that she (and others) often forgot he had hidden layers. She didn't like for her baby to be down and always taught him to depend on himself so he'd never have to rely on anyone else.

Being bad cop sucked usually but it was always worth it when he lit up after achieving something on his own. She'd told the truth when she said she was proud of him.

He tried his best at everything and had a good heart. He was exactly what she'd prayed for when she got pregnant with him. Now she prayed that his kids were just like him.

 ** _cell_**

"I can't wait to party!" Brittany zipped her dress into her garment bag.

"Me either. My cousins get wild." Santana did the same.

"Don't shake my baby aloose." Artie teased as he zipped his suit into his garment bag.

"Boy, please! I'm about to have fun!" She gave serious attitude as she fixed her outfit.

"Be careful." Brittany picked up her bag. "We don't want the baby to fall out."

"I'm sure that won't happen."

"Be careful anyway."

"Fine." Santana kissed her. "As long as you're careful."

"I will." The blonde nuzzled her.

A loud banging sounded at the door. "Stop fucking!"

Brittany gasped. "We're not doing anything."

"Shut up, Patti!" Santana yelled.

"Nobody gon stand out here while you fuck! Bring yo asses on here!" Marcy shouted.

"Marcy!" Mercedes's voice sounded. "Stop telling people that!"

"No way!" Quinn's came on the heels of hers. " _We_ couldn't do it, _they_ can't do it!"

Artie's head cocked and his eyes narrowed. "Were they trying to get down in here?"

Santana laughed. "You were tryin to fuck and got stopped so you're tryin to stop us from having a good time?!"

The door swung open. "Should have locked the door." Marcy raised an eyebrow. "Now bring yo asses on so we can eat."

Santana glared. "You're a pest!"

"Totally but she's not wrong." Quinn went to Brittany and grabbed her garment bag.

Marcy narrowed her eyes as she took Artie's bag. "Don't get beat, blondie."

"I'm pregnant." Quinn shrugged.

"You won't be forever. I'm counting down the minutes."

Quinn made a fearful noise.

"Stop it, Marcy!" Mercedes frowned. "We're sisters and we love each other-!"

"Alright, Laura!" Marcy rolled her eyes and huffed. "Enough with the Sister Speech! She's not even here!"

"Doesn't mean it's not a good speech." Mercedes sniffed as she took Santana's bag.

"Sister Speech?" Brittany asked.

Marcy and Quinn groaned.

Mercedes glared at both. "Laura has a speech about how sisters are suppose to behave. Marc has one for brothers."

"I think I heard it." Artie smirked.

Marcy got behind his chair and pushed. "I'm feenin for food, yo. I can smell the empanadas from here."

Santana took a deep breath. "Me too! I'm so glad you wanted it, Jimi. I'm starving."

"Aren't you always?" Quinn and Artie asked in unison.

She glared at Quinn before looking at Artie with an arched brow. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Dear heavens, no!" Artie recoiled.

She stared him down before turning on her heel and grabbing Mercedes's arm to walk out.

Brittany kissed Artie before taking Quinn's arm to walk out.

Marcy leaned over Artie's shoulder as she pushed him out. "You got lucky, bro."

"I know." Artie breathed deeply.

They went down the hall and through the open doors to get to the main room. They went up to the main table as waiters passed out food.

Chef Michael Symon pressed his hands together. "How do you like your meal?"

"It's so good!" Brittany chirped. Santana and Artie chimed in.

He smiled. "I'll get started on the desserts. Tell me if anything changes."

The trio nodded as he went back to the kitchens.

"I love this rice!" Brittany scooped more into her mouth.

"I know he's Greek but he made Cuban rice right!" Santana approved.

"It is good." Artie finished his first empanada.

"I can't wait for dessert!" Brittany licked her lips.

"No, I can't wait to cut the cake!" Santana smirked. "We took forever picking one out."

"Because you two couldn't agree." Artie muttered.

"What was that?!" Both girls stared at him.

He jumped and his eyes widened. "I said because you two had such good choices!"

They narrowed their eyes. "Humph!"

"I loved your choices! I didn't know how to pick between them!"

"Well I'm glad you did pick." Brittany sniffed. "The lemon should be good."

Santana moaned. "I can't wait to get in that!"

"Me either! I can taste it now!"

Artie wondered if he was out the doghouse. "I think the frosting really makes it."

They stared at him and he sweatdropped. "It does."

He blew out a breath. They really needed to give birth. And soon!

 ** _cell_**

Artie jumped when he felt hands come down on his shoulder. "Ah! BT?! Why'd you scare me?!"

"I did?" She scrunched her nose before shaking herself. "We gotta talk."

"What's going on?"

"It's a matter of life and death."

He started. "I'll be back, Tina."

Tina waved. "Hope everything is okay!" She continued dancing by herself until Azimio slid in to dance with her.

Artie wheeled after Marcy to a dark corner of the room that was relatively quiet. "What's up?"

"How is your cousin, Arnold?" Marcy asked.

"What do you mean? Did he get hurt or something?" Artie panicked.

"No. I was just dancing with him and he seems like a chill dude. He's hot enough to melt steel and he seems like he has a good head on his shoulders."

"You called me over here to check my cousin out? I thought you said it was a matter of life and death?!"

"It is. _Your_ life and death."

"Mine? Why mine?"

"Because my cousin, Karou visits a lot and the bitch doesn't understand boundaries. People don't tell her no either and that spoiled heifa got her sights set on you. Tana and Britt are gonna get pissed, especially if you continue to flirt back, you disgraceful muppet."

He scowled at her but she wasn't done.

"So either you're going to cheat and give her what she wants, which could make things hard on you or you continue to deny her in which case, she'll make it extremely hard for you to say no. Your best bet is to help me fix her up with your sexy cuz and stop this bullshit before it even starts."

"Why would I want to set my favorite cousin up with someone with no boundaries?"

"That's a talk they'll have to have about no-no acts and shit. We all got to have that conversation but my point is that Rou is my favorite cuz and she deserves the best. She believes in true love and "the one" and other such bull. I want her to have that."

"And you think she can have that with my cousin? Where does she even live? Will it be a long distance thing like Sam and your other cousin?"

She pulled a face. "Yes but like I said, Rou'll visit a lot and she'll definitely give him reasons to think it's working."

"Your cuz didn't give Sam anything?"

"You know juvie don't got conjugal visits."

"Would she have anyway?"

"I have no idea. Nat's weird on a good day. She's all "proper" about who she lets touch her and shit."

"I think you should be." His brow wrinkled. "I've only ever had sex with Britt and San."

"Whoop-de-fuckin-do for you."

"I'm not throwin shade but have you had other partners besides Mal and Elle Woods?"

"The only thing you need to be asking me is what's my cousin's number."

He just looked at her before sighing in defeat. "So she'll have sex with him? What else does your cousin bring to the table?"

She lifted a brow haughtily. "My cuz is the shit! She's talented, beautiful, smart, fun, free-spirited and rich. She's even nice and she don't need to be."

He raised his hands.

"What the fuck yo cousin got?"

Artie narrowed his eyes and began describing the green eyed blond. "He's tall, fair and handsome. He's smart, kind and loyal. He's an upstanding dude and believes in doing the right thing but he's not a martyr about it. We're just alike so if she likes me, she'll like him."

"Well we're just alike and I like him so she'll like him."

"What about we even fighting about?"

"We're not fighting. You're going to go tell your cousin that I found the woman he's going to marry."

"Like that won't scare him off."

"It didn't scare you." She raised a brow and turned on her heel.

He yelled after her, "Yeah and look at me now!"

 ** _cell_**

"Artie?" Brittany worried.

"Yeah?" He picked up the knife.

"You won't push cake into my face, will you?"

"Of course not."

"You better not!" Santana sniped.

"I won't. Chill out."

"Puck said he wouldn't do it and he did. Finn said he wouldn't do it and he did." Brittany pointed out. "Even Mal swiped some frosting on Marcy's nose and Ellen's cheek."

"Yeah but they have poor impulse control and Mal was being cute. They didn't even get mad at him."

Santana pulled his chair around and got in his face. "We will hurt you, Abrams."

"You're an Abrams now so…" He shrugged.

She gasped. "I'm a Lopez! Always and forever!"

"Your last name is Abrams now. I advise you to get over it."

Santana opened her mouth but Brittany beat her to it. "Stop fighting! We're cutting the cake so put your hand on the knife!"

Santana grumbled and put her hand over Artie's. He smirked at her.

Brittany put her hand over Santana's. "Now smile!"

The trio smiled and cut into the cake slowly. Pictures were taken and they were applauded. They took the slice out and put it on a plate. Each picked up a fork to scoop up a morsel.

Santana fed Brittany, who smiled happily. The blonde fed her blue eyed husband. The bespeckled father to be held his fork up for Santana, who bent and opened her mouth. He turned the fork and slapped it against her nose. " _Oops_."

Santana breathed deeply to keep her calm. "You did that on purpose."

"You can't prove that." He raised a brow.

She took the plate and turned it over on his brown hair. "Can you prove this?"

"No!" Brittany cried.

"Okay." Artie nodded as he grabbed some off his head and threw it at Santana.

Santana mussed his hair so the cake would be ground into his scalp.

"Stop it!" Brittany yelled.

The two began throwing more cake at each other until they ended up laughing.

Brittany, who was on the verge of tears, wailed, "Why are you laughing?! Our wedding is ruined!"

"The wedding is over, Britt." Artie tugged her over to sit on his lap.

Santana took some cake and traced it onto the sad blonde's face. "And it's not ruined. We're just having fun."

"You promise?" She sniffled.

"Promise!" Both vowed.

"In that case-" She picked up a glob of cake. "Let's have fun!"

 ** _cell_**

"This is going to be amazing!" Brittany gushed. "Can you tell us where we're going _now_?!"

Her parents and new in-laws nodded. "You're going to California!"

Brittany and Santana screamed and hugged each other as Artie fist-pumped. "Yes!"

"Your cab should be here any moment." Maribel said. "We've already packed your bags and we're leaving tomorrow with your friends so don't worry about anything."

"You're staying at a Hilton and we'll text you all the details later so you can check in as soon as you land." Melanie added.

"This is so exciting!" Brittany clapped.

"Give us hugs." Janet opened her arms.

Artie wheeled over and hugged her. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

The trio hugged their parents and each other's parents before hugging Gomez and Lila.

"Go say goodbye to your friends." Janet told them. "We'll check to see if the cab is here."

The three raced off to find their friends. "We're about to leave!"

Their friends gathered around to embrace them. "Congratulations!"

"Where are you going?" Tina asked.

"California!" Santana cheered.

"Maybe we'll see you there?"

"T." Mike chided.

"Why can't you tell me where we're going?!"

He hugged her. "Have fun in Cali, guys."

"Actually we need to go, too." Marcy checked her phone. "Our flight leaves soon."

"What about you guys?" Brittany asked the others.

Mercedes and Quinn nodded. "Ours, too."

"I can't stand the suspense!" Anna squealed.

"Why are you keeping it a secret?" Karofsky wanted to know.

"Secrets are the backbone of society." Marcy nodded sagely.

Kurt raised a brow. "Are you serious?"

"Usually."

"Stop it, Marcy." Mercedes poked her cheek, ignoring when she swatted her. "It's a surprise."

Puck grimaced. "I hate surprises."

"Surprises are amazing!" Rachel gushed. "I can't wait!"

"Then we should go. We called for taxis." Quinn checked her phone for the time.

"We'll walk you out." Kurt offered.

The large group walked to the front of the building. Five taxis were waiting.

"Are you going straight to the airport?" Artie asked.

"Nah, we gotta get our stuff and check out of the hotel." Marcy spoke before looking at Felicity. "Marc is going to pick you up from the airport tomorrow. Just call him so he doesn't forget."

Felicity nodded. "I will. Have fun!"

The newlyweds waved goodbye to their friends and the newest married thruple's parents as they climbed into the taxis. They continued waving as the taxis pulled away and began driving off.

Four went one way while the new Abramses went towards the airport. Traffic wasn't such a drag at this time of night so they made it in good time.

The last married set went inside the airport and loaded their luggage before sitting in the waiting area.

Brittany leaned against Artie. "I'm so happy. Today was perfect."

"Tonight'll be better." He promised.

She giggled. "I can't wait to get you two alone."

Santana smirked. "Oh, it's going to be wild. I say we stay in our room all week."

"You dirty girl!" Artie grinned. "I agree."


	16. Chapter 16

Tina looked around in awe as she yawned cutely. "Oh, Mike! This is beautiful!"

He beamed. "Thanks."

The woman holding the rings of flowers put some around Tina's neck. "Aloha."

Tina squeaked. "Aloha!"

Another woman handed her a drink in a coconut. "Aloha."

Tine took it. "Aloha."

The woman with the leis put the rest around Mike's neck. "Aloha."

He bowed his head. "Aloha."

The woman with the last drink handed it to him. "Aloha."

He nodded again. "Aloha."

"Check-in is right through here." The "lei" woman pointed through the doors of the hotel.

"Thank you." He ushered Tina in as bellhops brought in their bags. They went to the front desk, where a woman smiled brightly and bid him a fair aloha. "Aloha. Chang checking in."

"Yes!" She smiled. "May I please see your identification?"

He set his drink aside to pull his wallet from his pocket. He took his driver's license out and handed it over.

She plugged in the information and his reservations pulled up. "Ah! Here you are! In the newlywed suite! Here are your keys and the hops will be right behind with your luggage."

"Thank you." Mike palmed the key cards and put his hand in Tina's back to push her gently to the elevators.

They rode up to the correct floor and got out to walk down the hall. He stopped at the door at the end of the hall and opened it. "Tada!"

Tina shrieked happily. "It's so beautiful!"

Mike looked at the room and thought it looked tacky but was glad she liked it anyway. "Ladies first."

She stepped in front of him and went to inspect the room. Everything was painted red, white and pink and was decadent. Mirrors were everywhere, including the ceiling. The bed was huge and heart shaped with red satin sheets. It all screamed romance to her. Even though she honestly thought it needed more black…

Mike tipped the bellhops and pulled their luggage to the side before closing the door. "How are you feeling?"

Tina turned to face him. "I'm okay. You?"

He lifted a shoulder. "Are you hungry? I could order room service."

"But we ate at the party and on the plane."

"We don't have to order a lot."

"I don't know. I don't want to be a pig." She pouted cutely.

"You're not a pig. You're pregnant and deserve to eat as much as you want."

She walked over to him quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. "You're such a good man."

He felt conflicted by that statement but only smiled. He dropped a kiss onto her mouth. "I'll call down for-"

A knock sounded at the door.

"Who's that?" She wondered.

He shrugged and let her go to answer the door. A man with a cart rolled in. "We didn't order anything yet."

"Compliments from the hotel on your nuptials." The man smiled as he uncovered the silver dome. It was a huge bowl of strawberries and a smaller bowl of whipped cream. Next to the dome was a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Enjoy!"

Mike tipped him and shut the door behind him before turning to his wife. "So? Strawberries and cream enough for you?"

 ** _cell_**

Santana, Brittany and Artie looked up at the huge hotel in awe. "Wow!"

A doorman opened the glass door. "Welcome!"

They moved forward and marveled over everything until they hit the front desk. A man was standing there, typing on a keyboard. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, we're checking in." Santana said.

"Name?"

She raised her brows before remembering their parents told them it was under "Abrams". "Abrams."

"May I see some ID?"

She turned to Artie. "You're the only one with that on his license yet."

"I don't think my license will work." He piped up from behind their bags on his lap. "Our parents gave us the confirmation number. Will that work?"

The man leaned over the desk to see him. "Yes, sir."

Artie rattled off the series of numbers.

The man typed on his computer. "Ah, yes. Suite 4289. Here are your keys. Your parents wanted you to have options for your stay so here are brochures for entertainment in the area." He handed over a stack of brochures.

Brittany flipped through them. "Oh wow! They have a pier and there's a carnival on it!"

"Yes, ma'am. It's a big attraction for the younger crowd who miss LA."

"Thank you!"

"No problem, ma'am. Would you like help with your bags?"

"Please?" Artie begged.

The man's lips twitched. "Right away, sir. Greg! Terry! Help the Abramses with their things!"

Two men appeared out of thin air to help with the bags. Artie nearly sagged with relief. He couldn't feel his legs but his lap was fair game.

They all went up the elevator and to the correct floor. Artie opened the door to the right room and let the girls go in before him.

The two marveled over the room. It was decorated in purples and golds but still remained tasteful. The bed took up most of the room and looked comfortable. The room had a big walk-in closet and a huge bathroom.

Artie closed the door behind the two strapping men and turned to wheel to the bed. "What do you want to do first?"

Brittany yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm really tired. We got up early and were busy all day before getting on that long flight."

Santana made noises as she yawned. "I'm telling you! I'm so freakin tired!"

"Bet!" He could sleep himself. "I say we get in this bed and worry about unpacking, sightseeing and food when we wake up."

"Food?" Both girls' attention were immediately captured.

"You want food? Aren't you tired?"

"We can eat then go to sleep."

"Okay… What do you want to eat?" He rolled over to a nightstand and picked up the menu for room service.

"Hmm." Santana looked over his shoulder. "I have a craving for fried chicken."

"Mexican pizza!" Brittany became a bundle of furied animation.

He chuckled. "Okay. Mexican pizza and fried chicken coming right up."

 ** _cell_**

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand. "Can you tell us where we are now?"

Quinn smirked. "I thought you would have gotten it from the big sign that said, " _Welcome to Spain_ "."

Her mouth fell open. "Spain?! We're in Spain?!"

Finn's jaw dropped. "Whoa baby!"

"We're in Spain!" Quinn cheered lowly, shaking her and Rachel's hands.

Rachel hugged her as much as their bellies allowed. "This is so exciting!"

"Come on! Let's go inside!" Quinn walked forward. They followed her and went to the front desk. "Fabray checking in."

The concierge nodded and began typing on his computer. "Yes, ma'am."

"This is going to be the last time I use that name." Quinn loved that part.

Finn wrapped his arm around her.

"Identification please?" The man asked.

Quinn pulled out her license and handed it to him.

He typed furiously before handing it back with a smile. "Here you go. Here are your keys and may I interest you in activities going on in the city?"

"I'm actually kind of tired so we'll just come back down for that." She shook her head.

"You have a complimentary dessert and champagne on the way as congratulations on your nuptials."

"Ooh!" Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Thank you." Quinn nodded. "Come on, guys."

They (along with the bellhops) went up to their floor and to their room. Quinn opened the door and went inside. Air rushed out of her spouses.

The bellhops set down their luggage and Quinn tipped them before shutting the door. "How do you like the room?"

"It's beautiful!" Rachel couldn't catch her breath. "I've never seen a room so beautiful!"

"I think my room at home is beautiful." She teased.

Rachel smiled. "You know what I mean. I haven't stayed in too many hotels and the one in India was about function, not beauty."

"I understand." She walked forward. "Are you hungry? We could wait for the dessert or we can go to sleep."

"Are you tired?" Finn asked, pulling his attention from the bed.

"Very much so. This week- heck this month has been so hectic! I just want to sleep for a couple days."

"I get it." Rachel yawned. "We've been busy nonstop since we got out of juvie."

Finn, who hadn't, averted his eyes. "You guys take a nap. I'll wait up for the dessert."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. I got it."

She went to her purse and pulled out bills. "This is the exchange for here. Give this to the waiter."

He looked at the colorful money. "Wow."

"If you get hungry and don't want the dessert, call for room service. I think the TV is over here." She searched it out before finding it behind a door. "We'll get unpacked when we wake up. I'm just so tired."

He kissed her head. "Get some sleep. I'll look over you guys."

They hugged him before struggling into the bed. They toed off their shoes and wrapped up in the luxurious covers. They were fast asleep within a minute.

Finn poked around the room until he heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it and let in the wait staff. He paid the man and tried not to offend him since his Spanish was terrible on a good day.

He shut the door and peeked at the dessert. It was something wrapped in dough but it wouldn't melt so that's all he cared about.

He returned the dome and went to climb in the bed. Maybe he'd rest his eyes for a bit before exploring more?

 ** _cell_**

"This is it." Mercedes looked between the photo she was holding and the apartment in front of her.

"It looks old." Puck blurted out.

"It's probably an old building that's been gutted." She lowered the picture as the front door opened.

A woman and man appeared. They both bowed and began speaking in French.

Mercedes spoke back, letting them know who she was. They bowed and smiled, welcoming her. "Guys, this is René and Marie. He's the butler and she's the head housekeeper."

"Head housekeeper?" Puck echoed. "Like Mrs. G?"

"Yeah." Mercedes turned to Marie to ask how much staff did they employ. Marie told her five people not including herself and René.

"What are they saying?" Anna asked.

"She's just telling me how many people work here."

"Do they speak English?" Puck wanted to know.

Mercedes blinked. It never occurred to her to ask. So she did ask. Marie nodded. "Oh, okay. This is my husband, Noah and my wife, Anna. They speak English."

"How do you do?" Marie's voice was delicate like old paper.

"Hello." Anna felt like curtsying but didn't think she could with her stomach.

"Hey." Puck jerked his chin.

"Welcome." René's voice was like warm brandy. "We will get your bags."

"Oh no!" Mercedes worried about these two elderly people.

"There are younger people to help." Marie's eyes shined, making her look younger.

Mercedes breathed easier. "Thank goodness!"

"Come inside." Marie waved them forward as René went to collect help to bring in the bags. "Would you like a tour?"

Mercedes looked around the front hall. "Um…? What do you think, guys? I could use a nap."

Anna nodded. "It's very beautiful in here but I'm so tired."

"Your flight must have been long." Marie nodded sagely. "Rest! Rest! I will show you to your rooms."

The trio followed her up to the second floor. She opened a door and stood aside so they could go in.

"I aired out your rooms when you informed us you would be staying here for your honeymoon. Is it satisfactory?"

"It's amazing!" Mercedes loved it. She knew her Grandmother must have decorated because the mean woman had impeccable taste. It was the epitome of French design with modern western influences.

"When would you like to awaken? I can wake you up or prepare fare for you?" Marie stood with her hands clasped in front of her.

"We can be awakened for tea." Mercedes decided. "Is that okay for you guys?"

"Tea?" Puck's lip curled. He only drank it with his grandmother and didn't care for it then.

"That would be great." Anna put a hand on his arm.

"Yeah. Great."

"You can wake us up for tea." Mercedes told Marie.

The grey-haired woman bowed her head. "Of course, Madame. Is there a particular way you take your tea?"

"Huh?!" Puck was thrown by that question. The only tea he knew was black and he used dumps of sugar.

"Do we have lavender tea?" Mercedes hoped.

"We do." Marie nodded.

"I like lavender tea with mint, lemon, honey, milk and slightly cooled."

"Yes, Madame. And you?" She looked at Anna.

Anna didn't really know anything about tea. Her mother drank it but only gave it to Anna when she wanted the sixteen year old to be a "lady". "I'll take whatever you have."

"We'll get you your own preferences by the time we leave." Mercedes assured them.

"Any biscuits to go with your tea?" Marie asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, I like Chinese almond cookies."

"No trouble, Madame. I'll send young Percival into town."

"Thank you! Thank you! I don't mean to be an imposition!"

"You're not, Madame." Marie opened the door when there was a knock. "Ah! Percival!"

The tall young man bowed as he set down luggage. "Yes, Madame Ciroux?"

"Madame wants Chinese almond biscuits for tea."

"Yes, Madame." He tapped his hat and nodded his head. "Right away."

"I'm sorry!" Mercedes squeaked. "I don't mean to put you out!"

"No imposition, Madame." He nodded again before leaving with another young man and René, who'd lifted bags anyway.

"Is that all, Madame?" Marie asked.

"Yes. We're awfully tired." Mercedes blew out a breath.

"Suzette will be up to unpack your things-"

"Oh no, we can do it!"

"It is no trouble, Madame. It's her job."

"Mama, you're about to fall out and you're worried about other people?" Puck touched her elbow.

She blew out a breath. "You're right. I'll stop acting so weird."

"Madame, Madame, Monsieur." Marie nodded to them before shutting the door behind herself.

"I really can't believe we have a house and staff." Anna blinked owlishly.

"I just don't want to have them hate me." Mercedes worried as she bunched up the ends of her jacket.

"Why would they hate you?" Puck didn't get it. "You didn't ask for anything that bad."

"Laura always taught us to be polite and respectful to the help."

"You're doing that."

"Laura taught you?" Anna asked. "Your parents didn't?"

"My parents aren't nice to servants." Mercedes left off how her parents weren't nice to anybody.

"Wow." Anna knew how that went. Her parents were complete snobs.

"I'm not like them. I swear."

"It's okay, MercyCat. I'm not like my parents either."

"I know I'm not." Puck frowned. "I never want to be like those people."

Mercedes looked between them and realized they all had shitty parents. _What a set we are._ "I don't know about you two but I'm about to get in this bed and take me a long deserved nap."

Anna smiled and nodded. "Yes!"

"Hell yeah!" Puck helped them into the big bed. "Let's hit it!"

 ** _cell_**

Marcy tilted her head. "Good job, Chang."

Mal beamed. "I know."

Ellen squeezed his arm. "I can't believe we're in Greece!"

"Let's go inside."

They walked inside and went to the front desk a blonde woman was working at. "Welcome!"

"Hi." Mal leaned against the counter. "Reservation for Chang."

"Identification please." She smiled up at him.

He took out his wallet and pulled his ID out. He gave it to her.

She typed on her computer. "Here you are. The newlyweds. We have you in a suite overlooking the sea. It's quite beautiful."

"Thank you."

She handed back his card and gave him two metal keys. "You picked a great time to come. Spring is beautiful here and the village is bustling with activities for tourists."

"Oh we'll be resting for two days before we ever step foot outside that room." Marcy vowed.

The woman and Ellen blushed.

Marcy realized how it could be taken and shrugged. Having sex or sleeping, that bed was going to see some use.

Mal chuckled. "Do you have a lift? I really don't want them walking up stairs pregnant."

"Ooh! You're pregnant?!" The woman lit up. "Aww! Yes, we have a lift. It's around here. You're in room eight on the third floor. Have a good day!"

The trio waved to her as they went beyond the desk to the old fashioned elevator. They climbed on and rode up to the third floor.

They went down the hall to a room Marcy indicated was clearly marked as "eight". Mal opened the door and stood aside so they could go in first.

Ellen squealed as she looked over the blue and green room resonate of the beach with decor reflecting everything to do with sand and surf. "I love it! It looks like your bathroom!"

"Our bathroom." Marcy corrected as she dropped her bags, only concentrating on one thing; the bed.

Ellen turned to smile at her. " _Our_ bathroom."

Mal looked out the window. "Are you sure you want to stay in for two days? The water is right there."

"Don't tempt me!" Marcy looked through her luggage for something. "I'm takin my happy ass to sleep!"

He smirked. "You know you want to go."

She threw a dress at him. "Shut up!"

He caught it. "I can't believe you're going to be wearing dresses this whole stay."

"I don't want to depress myself if I can't button up any jeans."

"So no leggings?" He loved her shapely legs and hated that she kept them covered up.

"We'll be in the sun." She reminded him.

"I'll put lotion on you every fifteen minutes!" He promised. He'd do anything to see those legs.

She read the back of the sunscreen bottle. "I don't think you need to apply it every fifteen minutes."

Mal gave her a bald look even though she wasn't looking at him. "Marce."

"Okay, whatever. I'll leave off the leggings."

"Yes!" He crossed the room quickly and kissed her.

She swatted him away. "I want to unpack then we can go to sleep."

"We can unpack later." He kissed her cheek anyway.

She fluttered her hand in an attempt to brush him off. "I won't be able to rest knowing they're sitting here."

He sighed. "Fine."

Ellen walked over and set her bags on the bed. "What are we going to do when we do leave the room?"

"That's going to be far and few between." Marcy stared at her.

Ellen blushed. She opened her mouth but there was a knock at the door.

Mal went to answer it. He came back with a platter of chocolate and champagne. "Look what they gave us."

"Wow!" Ellen's eyes were wide.

"Officially the best place ever!" Marcy fist-pumped.

 ** _cell_**

"I wish we could go on that ride." Brittany pouted.

Santana and Artie looked at the ride in question. It was definitely not for the handicapped or pregnant. "We should look for something else."

"What about this?" Brittany stopped beside a booth.

Santana and Artie came over to inspect it. It was a booth of milk bottles.

The man behind it smiled widely. "Care to try your luck?"

"What do we do?" Artie adjusted his glasses.

"You get three rings and you have to get them over the tops. Easy."

Artie was suspicious of anyone telling him something was easy. "I don't know…"

"Please, Artie!" Brittany begged. "I want that dolphin!"

He fell into her eyes. "Alright. How much?"

"Five bucks." The man nodded.

"Five bucks?!"

"Artie!" Brittany widened her eyes.

He sighed. "Okay."

Santana chuckled.

He handed over a five and the man gave him three rings that could fit over his fist. He threw the first one and missed.

Santana scoffed. "No athletic ability."

"Did someone ask you something?!"

She smirked at him.

He threw the next ring and it circled the lip of a bottle until it fell off.

"You're just plain bad at this."

He side-eyed her. "With you as my personal cheerleader, no wonder I'm doing so well."

She stuck her tongue out. "I could do better!"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"I could!"

Artie threw the last ring and it went on the bottle top. "Unneeded."

Brittany clapped happily as the man went to take down the stuffed dolphin. "Yay! I knew you could do it, Artie!"

He raised a brow at Santana, who made a face. "You know I got you, girl."

"You got lucky." Santana lifted her chin.

Artie slapped five dollars onto the counter. "Give me three more!"

"You can't do it!"

"Peep this!" He threw the rings and two stayed on.

The man was deeply amused. "Which toy would you like?"

He gave his spicy wife a cocky look. "Whatchu want?"

Santana wanted to keep her attitude but she spied a polar bear she liked. She pointed. "That one."

"The polar bear please."

The man got it down and handed it over. "Want to play again?"

"Nope! Always retire a champion!"

The man laughed. "That's it!"

Artie wheeled forward. "Let me buy you some cotton candy."

Brittany lit up and pulled Santana after him. "I love cotton candy! Can I get all the flavors?!"

"Whatever you like, baby."

 ** _cell_**

"Oh my goodness, this museum is stunning!" Rachel gasped.

Quinn smirked as she followed the docent. "Museums all over the world are artistic pieces all their own. You should see the ones in Italy."

"I hear it's beautiful everywhere." Rachel sighed dreamily.

"It is. It's one of my favorite places."

"You've been?!"

"Plenty of times. It's where Grandmom and Granddad live. And their family. We stayed with them a lot."

"Wow. Will we- will we ever get to go?"

"Of course. I totally plan on visiting soon. I have to talk to Nat about this Sam and Leonardo business. She didn't tell me a thing!"

"That's what you're mad about?" Finn, who was completely bored, raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We tell each other everything and she never dropped a hint about a new boy."

"What about Sam? She cheated on him." Sam had told the guys about it Friday.

"I'm surprised at her. She's always going on about morals and doing the right thing." Quinn shrugged.

"Marcy said she'd set him up."

"Ooh! Stephanie would love him!"

He frowned. "She said she was keeping him away from your family."

"Oh shoot! Well that makes sense. I would."

"Guys! We're falling behind!" Rachel tried to speedwalk.

Finn and Quinn helped her catch up with the group. "What are we doing after this?"

"I was thinking we have lunch on the square and then visit some shops. I want my son to have some toys." Quinn smiled.

"Are we going to have to buy a lot of stuff for the babies?"

"No. We already have the necessities in the nursery and we'll get everything else at the baby showers."

"Baby showers?"

"You do know what a baby shower is, don't you?" She gave him a look.

He flushed. "Yeah. Kinda."

"It's a party to celebrate the baby, where we'll get tons of presents."

"Cool."

"I can't wait." Rachel stopped beside a sculpture. "Who's even planning it?"

Quinn hoped her mother but wouldn't hold her breath. "I don't know. I'll have to see. Would your dads like to?"

"What about your moms? It can be a joint effort."

"As long as Mrs. Hudson will plan it, too."

Finn smiled. "She'd like that."

Quinn took their hands. "Come on. We're moving on."

 ** _cell_**

Mike wiggled his toes. "Why do you want to do this?"

"I don't know." Tina shrugged. "It just relaxes me."

"You've done this every day we've been out here."

"I know." She continued packing sand around his body. "It makes me feel artistic."

"You're so adorable."

She leaned down to kiss him. "You're pretty cute yourself."

"Oh, I know that."

She laughed. "Mike!"

He flexed his feet. "Are you hungry?"

"Kind of." She sat back on her feet. "I really liked that luau from last night. I'm craving pork now."

"Let's go find a shop and get pork. I want fish." He sat up with little difficulty since she'd buried him shallowly.

"I didn't know you liked fish. I know you think sushi is gross." She let him help her up.

"It is. But I'm still Asian." He lifted a shoulder. "I like _cooked_ fish."

"Your favorite food is Italian." She pointed out.

"I have Italian family. And it's just plain good. I like at Christmas when we have the _Seven Fish Feast_."

"The what?"

" _Seven Fish Feast_. _Feast of Seven Fishes_? It's seven fish prepared different ways. It's totally good."

She nodded. "Okay. Where to?"

He looked around. "Well I say we get in the jeep and you ask google for a nearby restaurant that serves fish and pork. I'll drive us there."

"Sounds like a plan." She took his hand.

They walked to the yellow jeep he'd rented for their stay and he helped her inside before getting in. She asked Google for a restaurant and they chose from a list.

He drove to an out the way white shack and parked. "Looks abandoned."

"Is it closed?" Tina wondered.

He shrugged. "Let's go see."

They unbuckled and slipped from the car to go up to the door. He opened it and they saw the inside was bustling with activity.

"So it is open."

"Yay!" Tina pulled him to an open table. He pulled out her seat for her then sat himself. She picked up one of the laminated menus on the table and looked over it. "Wow. I can't believe they have all this stuff."

Mike looked over his own menu. "I see swordfish. I know what I'm having."

"I see a pulled pork sandwich. That should be good."

"And a banana smoothie." He showed her.

"I like strawberries." She smiled.

"I know but bananas are better."

She giggled. "Are not!"

"I think they are." He sniffed.

"We'll have to agree to disagree."

"I suppose." He pulled her close to kiss her then let her go.

She looked at him in happiness. This whole trip had been perfection and he was the best husband. If this was an indication of the rest of their lives, she wanted to live forever.

"Aloha!" A woman walked over.

"Aloha!" They spoke back.

"Have you been here before?"

"No, we haven't." Mike shook his head. "We found you on Google."

The waitress smiled. "Nice! Have you looked over the menu or do you need a minute?"

"Ladies first." Mike looked at Tina.

Tina smiled. "I'd like the pulled pork sandwich and this guava smoothie. Guava's good, right?"

"Completely!" The waitress assured her.

"Then I'll take it."

"And you, sir?"

"The swordfish and the banana smoothie." Mike handed her the menu.

She took both. "I'll put those in and be right back."

They watched her leave. Mike blinked when Tina began speaking. "Island life is so peaceful! I wish we didn't have to leave!"

He smirked. "We have days until we have to go home."

"Do we have to? You can become a fisherman and I'll make jewelry."

"I hate fishing."

She cocked her head. "You do?"

"Yeah." He wrinkled his nose.

"Why?"

"Long story."

"I wanna hear it. We have time."

He lifted a shoulder uncomfortably. "It doesn't matter. It's nothing really."

She peered at him, wondering if she should push. Obviously he didn't want to talk about it. So she changed the subject. "What do you want to do after lunch?"

He took a deep breath. "We can go shopping again."

"You hated it."

"It's bearable with you."

"Well as long as you can bear it." She lifted a brow.

"I don't like shopping but I like you happy." He stared her in the eye.

She melted. "Maybe we can pick up a few things. I want to buy my parents and grandma gifts."

"Then we'll buy them gifts."

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?" He wasn't paying too much attention as he looked around the restaurant.

"Don't you want to buy them stuff?"

He looked at her blankly. "Why?"

"Because." She faltered. "Don't you want to?"

"Not really?" He was lost as to this new thread in the conversation.

Why didn't he want to buy things for his parents? He was a considerate, generous person. It made no sense. "Okay."

He realized she was off-kilter and changed the subject. "Want to go visit the volcano tomorrow?"

 _He's really going to ignore this?_ She sighed. "I'd like that."

 ** _cell_**

"This is so relaxing." Ellen rubbed her stomach.

"What strenuous activity have we performed this week?" Marcy wondered.

Mal kissed her cheek.

"That wasn't strenuous. That was a warmup."

Ellen's eyes widened. "Marcy!"

"I told you I was fantastic in a bed." She threw her long hair over her shoulder.

Ellen blushed. "People could hear you!"

Marcy leaned her head back and shouted, "I fuck!"

Ellen could have died. "Stop it!"

Mal chuckled.

"That's not funny! This is a public beach! People are all around!"

"We don't know these people, Red." Marcy picked up a mango chunk. "Who cares what they think?"

"Gossip is hurtful." She would know.

"Words only have the power you give them."

"Have you never been the subject of gossip?"

"Really? You're asking _me_ if I've ever had people talk about me?"

"You might have lived your whole life without it."

"No, Ellie, I have not. People have talked about me since I was a small child but the thing is I don't give a fuck what anyone says because they don't do a damn thing for me. I take care of my fucking self and my fucking children and I don't need no damn body."

Ellen could see she touched a nerve. "I'm not as confident as you."

"What did I tell you when we first met? _Other people don't make or break you_. Most people are just filler anyway. Stop giving a fuck about people. They sure as hell don't give a fuck about you."

"Stop being pessimistic!" Mal swiped a finger over her cheek.

"I'm realistic. This world is hard, cold and unforgiving. There's no place for innocence or kindness."

"That's not true. I'm kind to you and you're kind to me."

"Kind? Really? When?" She gave major attitude.

He narrowed his eyes. "We are! We're teaching our children to be kind!"

"And it's going to get stomped out of them as soon as they get into the world. You know that as well as I do."

He huffed. "You don't know that."

"Let's bet on it." She held her hand out.

He pushed it away. "I'm not betting on whether our children will have broken spirits!"

"Because I'm right."

"You love picnics. I brought you on a picnic." He gestured to the spread they were on. "How is that not kind?!"

"It could be seen as manipulative. People only do nice things for other people to get things from them. So what do you want?"

"Stop it! You're not going to "you" this to death!"

She turned her head. "Humph!"

Ellen sulked. "This was supposed to be a good time!"

"I feel like this is your fault."

"What?!"

"I'm joking, Red. Stop reacting to every little thing everybody says."

"So you've said." Ellen pouted. "Are you always going to tease me?"

"As long as you keep falling for it."

"You could just be a good person…" Mal drawled.

She pursed her lips. "Nope! That's your job!"

Ellen threw some sand on her leg.

She laughed. "What was that?!"

Ellen crossed her arms.

"Oh, you're pouting?" Marcy moved so she was on her knees and crawled forward. She knocked Ellen back and climbed atop her. "I think you need a timeout."

"Yes!" Mal found his camera.

Ellen blushed. "We're in public!"

"And you think that's going to keep me from making you unravel?" Marcy leaned over her.

"There's probably children around!"

"Fine." Marcy sat up. "Then we're packing up cuz I'm about to make you scream in ten minutes."

"Marcy,-"

"Nine minutes and fifty six seconds."

Ellen gasped, turned on beyond belief.

Mal captured it all on video with a salacious grin.

 ** _cell_**

"I think Nic will love this dress!" Mercedes showed Anna.

"It's so cute!" Anna exclaimed.

"What do you think, Noah?" She turned to their husband, who was staring up at the store's ceiling in total boredom.

He looked down. "Yeah, it's good."

"You've said that about the last three dresses."

"They all look the same." He muttered.

"I heard that, Noah!"

"Come on, Mama! Don't you think you're going overboard buying Nic stuff? Every time we've gone shopping, you found her stuff."

"I'm buying my siblings things. I wouldn't not buy her anything."

"I love that you're thinking about her but she has enough stuff now. Buy something strictly for you."

"Fine." She gathered the clothing in her arms and marched to the front counter.

"MercyCat, are you alright?" Anna trailed behind her.

Mercedes remained quiet as the cashier tallied up her total then she paid and walked out. Anna and Puck followed her.

"Mama, I'm sorry." Puck tried.

She lifted her nose and walked faster.

He sighed and Anna took his hand.

They walked for a while until they came to a store that was recognizable anywhere. Victoria's Secret.

"Mama! Why are we here?!"

She went inside and walked around before picking up a tube of something and buying it. Then she walked out and back to the car that came with their home.

Puck was totally confused and looked at Anna, who had no clue what their wife was up to.

They stayed silent the entire car ride home and as Percival took the bags into the house. Mercedes shut the door after the young man and turned to face her spouses.

"You're kinda freaking me out, Mama." Puck admitted.

She held out the Victoria's Secret bag. "I bought this for myself."

He took it and reached inside for the tube. He brought it out and read it aloud. " _Passion Plum_. Lipgloss?"

"It's all I plan on wearing from now until we go home tomorrow." She lifted her chin.

He grinned, overjoyed beyond belief. "Hell fucking yeah!"

Anna blushed. "What am I going to wear?"

Mercedes went to her and lifted her dress above her head. "Me."


	17. Chapter 17

Mercedes buckled herself into her seat on the plane. It wasn't a private flight but at least they were in first class. She went through her purse when she heard her phone ring. They wouldn't take off for a few more minutes at least so she could talk. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mercy?" It was Marcy.

"Hey, boo! Are you in the air?"

"Yeah. But we're not going home."

"What?! Where are you going?"

"I've been summoned." Marcy said this dryly.

Mercedes's brows lifted. "Oh no!"

Being summoned was when an elder grew angry with one of the younger of the flock. No matter where you were or what you were doing, you had to drop everything and go see the person who summoned you. It was never fun.

"Oh yeah." Marcy muttered.

"Who summoned you?"

"Grandfather."

Mercedes winced. The man was unbearably strict and rigid. "I'm sorry."

"I have no choice but to grit my teeth and bear it. I'm calling because Laura's not answering and I want to see if she and Marc will take care of the twins until this shit gets taken care of."

"Yeah, I'll ask her but you know I don't mind watching them."

"Really? They are super busy with their own baby."

"I'll watch them. They love me anyway."

"Excuse me, miss but you're going to have to put away your phone." A flight attendant touched Mercedes's shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Marce, I have to go but don't worry about a thing. You just deal with Grandfather and take care of my niece. I'll see you soon."

"Alright." Marcy spoke. "Bye."

"Bye." Both hung up and Mercedes turned off her phone. She put it away and looked at Anna. "We're going to be taking care of the twins for Marcy and Mal."

"Where are they?" The blonde frowned in confusion.

"They got in trouble so they have to deal with that." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Puck snorted. "Mini Mama is the best!"

"Do I have to worry about you following behind her?" Mercedes eyed him. "We don't need you going back to juvie."

"Aww, Mama! Ain't nobody goin nowhere!"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Humph!"

Anna giggled. "Noah knows he's going to be a father and fathers are responsible."

 _My father wasn't_. He muttered internally. "Yep."

"Well good." Mercedes nodded. "I can't wait to see everybody. Tana and Britt told me all about how they saw our friends when they got back yesterday."

"I wish I could talk to people." Anna sighed.

Mercedes patted her hand. "I'll get you a cell phone."

"MercyCat,-"

"Which would you like?"

Anna narrowed her eyes playfully. "I don't care."

"Then I'll get you one to match mine." Mercedes made herself comfortable.

"Doesn't your phone match Quinn's?"

Mercedes thought back. "It does. But my case is purple leopard print and hers is silver with diamonds."

"Doesn't yours have diamonds?"

"Yeah but hers is covered with diamonds. Mine _winks_ with diamonds."

"Are they real diamonds?" Puck asked.

"Of course." Mercedes grabbed her phone to show him.

His jaw dropped. "They make phone cases with real diamonds?!"

"You can add diamonds to anything. Maddie got Marcy a diamond covered PSP for her birthday."

"Wow!" He was gobsmacked. "What else do you have that has diamonds?!"

She thought about it seriously. "Well you know my tiaras have real jewels, excluding the ones won from pageants but all my jewelry is real except for some fun costume pieces. I have a gem encrusted mirror, brush and comb set my mom gave me for my thirteenth birthday-"

"Mirror, brush and comb set?" Anna asked.

"Yes! It's so beautiful! It's covered with rubies! The mirror is handheld and has flowers in the design, the brush has stiff but soft bristles and is round but the comb only has jewels on the handle and the thick part above the teeth."

"Can I see it?"

"When we get to the house. I love it. It matches Marcy's, Lucy's and Laura's nearly exactly. Lucy's is just like mine except it's covered in peridots. Marcy's is emeralds and her brush is square. Laura's is covered in sapphires and her brush is oval."

"You each got them for your thirteenth birthdays?"

"Yep." Mercedes nodded.

"So Maddie'll get one when she turns thirteen?"

"Yes."

"That's a really great tradition."

"We have a few." Mercedes cherished each good thing her mother had ever done like a greedy treasure loving dragon.

Anna smiled. "I like that."

Puck didn't say anything but it made him sad. Nic would never have that with Nadine.

"Would you care for refreshments?" A flight attendant asked.

"Sparkling water please." Mercedes ordered. "Not that I need to be drinking anything. This baby sits on my bladder."

"Well this baby kicks." Anna teased.

"So does Rae. She's so restless, I think she might secretly be Mikey's baby."

Puck smirked. "Can I get a coke?"

"I'll take lemonade if you have it." Anna asked.

The stewardess nodded before going to get their drinks.

"What time is it gonna be when we get back to Ohio?" Puck wanted to know.

"Probably around eight. Laura told me we weren't having Family Dinner because we're getting in at different times." Mercedes told him.

"What's Family Dinner?"

"You've never had dinner with your family?" She looked at him with soft eyes.

He hunched his shoulders. "Not really. My dad was never around and my mom had other things to do other than feeding us."

Mercedes and Anna frowned, justifiably upset. "Really?!"

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"Well we have Family Dinner every Sunday. We go to church in the morning and brunch after then later we have dinner together." Mercedes lifted her nose.

Puck smiled, happy he was going to be a part of a family, not knowing exactly what family he was getting into.

 ** _cell_**

"Marc!" Mercedes threw herself on her eldest brother. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too Merce." Marc hugged her back. "What'd ya bring me?"

"I got you a few things. I got everyone a few things." She babbled.

He kissed her forehead. "How are you, Anna?"

Anna smiled. "I'm fine. You?"

"Oh, I'm always fine."

She giggled as Mercedes hit his stomach.

"What's up, Puckerman?"

Puck slapped hands with him. "Hey, Marc."

"Let's get you in the car. I bet you're bone tired." He rubbed his sister's shoulders.

"Traveling does take a lot out of you but I just want to unpack and spend some time with you guys." Mercedes swore.

"Maddie, Nic and the twins missed you."

"I missed them so much!"

"And Tina's been talking since I picked up her and Mike. Lucy's been going on and on about all the shopping she did and wants to compare what you bought."

"I did send her plenty of pictures of the stuff I bought."

"She wants to see it in person."

"Let's go!" She tugged him to the luggage claim.

They gathered their bags (having more now than before going to Paris) and walked towards the exit. They found Marc's car, Suzy in the parking lot and packed her trunk and backseat before hopping in and driving off.

Marc asked if they wanted anything on the way since they'd ordered a pizza for the younger kids and both newlywed sets got food on the way to the house.

The thruple replied " _yes_ " so they stopped off at a fast food chain before going home. Marc pulled into the circular driveway and cut the engine.

They got out and gathered the bags to take inside. They went up to the third floor, where they dropped the bags inside the purple room before Mercedes barged into Quinn's room. "We're back!"

"Yay, Sissy!" Quinn skipped over as much as she could and hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too!"

"We had the best time!"

" _We_ had the best time!"

Both screamed in happiness.

"Hi, Cedes." Rachel waved from the couch.

"Hi, Rach!" Mercedes let Quinn go to go hug her. "How was your trip?"

Rachel blushed. "So much fun! We saw a lot of culture!"

"You left the room?" Puck asked Finn, who was sitting at the desk.

The tall teen blushed. "Dude!"

"We left the room, too." Mercedes soothed him. "Not that _somebody_ didn't try to keep us in there."

"Yeah, I did." Puck had no shame.

"Ugh!" Marc made a face. "I'm gonna go check on Laura and see if Quad's okay."

"Bye!" The younger teenagers waved him off.

"When did you guys get in?" Mercedes asked.

"About an hour ago." Quinn let go of Anna, who she'd been hugging. "We've been opening presents for the past half hour."

"Ugh! We have so many to open!"

"You know the sooner you open them, the sooner you can get through your thank you cards."

"I know."

"Thank you cards?" Puck raised a brow.

" _A lady always shows the proper gratitude_." Both said in unison.

He shuddered. That was freaky. "Okay. We have to write thank you cards."

"We have software for it so it won't be too hard but we'll have to keep track of who sent what so we can give them the appropriate thanking." Mercedes said.

"That's my job." Finn held up a notepad.

"Let's go see the others right quick then we'll get started."

"Ooh, Mercy!" Quinn grabbed her arm. "Did Marc tell you what Granddad got us?!"

"No. What'd he get us? He said it was the same thing."

"You have to go see. It's in the garage."

"Okay." Mercedes struggled to her feet then took Anna's arm to lead her out. Puck followed and Quinn shut the door behind them.

Mercedes went to the black room and opened the door. Tina shrieked and tried to move away from Mike but he had her pinned to the bed.

"Mike!" Puck raised a fist.

Mike scowled. "Go away!"

"No!" Mercedes waddled in and pulled at him until he stood on the floor then hugged him. "I missed you so much!"

He hugged her back. "I missed you, too Mercy but I'm busy right now."

"You have your whole lives to try for more children. I want my hugs from my favorite couple."

"We're your favorite couple?" Tina slid onto the floor and stood upright. She wrapped her arms around Mercedes. "Yay!"

Mercedes rocked with her hug. "You sure are, sweetness! How's my Mina doing today?"

"Seasick after all the turbulence on our flight."

"There was a storm in Texas." Mike explained.

"Oh." Mercedes nodded. "Poor baby. Poor T! What are you guys doing now?"

"Laura thought it was a good idea to open presents." Tina told her.

Mike scowled.

Puck laughed. "Mike don't wanna open no presents! He wants to get down!"

Mike made a face that basically said Puck was right.

"Oh, Mikey." Mercedes shook her head before letting Tina go. "Well we'll leave you to it."

"Good. Get out." Mike ushered them out.

"Mike?!" Anna was shocked at him.

He patted her head and pinched Mercedes's cheek before slamming the door in their faces. They heard an audible click and knew he locked the door.

"Crazy man." Mercedes rolled her eyes before going to Maddie's room.

The eleven year old was laying on her bed on her stomach, watching a film on her TV.

"Maddie!"

Maddie sat up. "Mercy!"

"Where's my hug, sweet tart?!"

Maddie climbed from the bed and ran to hug her tightly. "I missed you so much! You're not gonna leave again, are you?"

"Not without you, my sweet baby."

Maddie let her kiss her all over her face and beamed. "Good! Hi, Anna! Hi, Puck!"

"What's up, MadDog?" Puck inclined his head.

"Hi, Maddie." Anna smiled.

"Where's Laura?" Mercedes demanded.

"Probably in her room." Maddie said. "She's been in there forever playing with Quad."

"That's her baby! She's supposed to play with him!"

"I know but we don't get a turn."

"She'll let up and let you see him soon. He's just really new."

"I hope so."

"We'll let you get back to your movie. Come see us after, okay?"

"Okay." Maddie climbed back onto her bed.

The trio left and Mercedes opened the door to the yellow room. "Nic? Are you still up, sweetie?"

Nic flew over like a tornado. "You're home!"

Mercedes plucked her off her feet and hugged her. "How have you been?!"

"Good! It's been a fun week but I missed you guys!"

Mercedes let her go so Anna could hug her. "I'm glad. Did you play with Maddie and the twins?"

"Uh huh! Maddie knows a lot of stuff and the twins like to play games!"

Puck picked her up. "So you're not mad we were gone for so long?"

"No. Laura said you had to spend time just the three of you so you know that you like each other when there's nobody around."

Puck smirked. He liked that explanation. "Good. Want to help us open presents?"

"Yes!" She waved her arms.

"Come on. Let's go."

"You go ahead." Mercedes said as she shut Nic's door. "I'm going to go check on Laura and the babies."

"We can go with you." Anna offered.

"It's okay. Just start separating the gifts into piles. We'll open the big ones first and go on down to the smaller ones."

"Okay." The three went to the purple room while she went to the brown room.

She opened the door. "Laura!"

Laura turned to the door. "Mercy!"

"I missed you so much!" Mercedes waddled over to the bed, where Laura was in the middle of.

Laura slid to the edge and hugged her little sister. "How was your trip?"

"It was perfect!"

"Tia!" The twins ran to her and encircled her legs.

She picked them up. "Hi, babies!"

"Where Mommy?!"

Mercedes pulled a face and turned to Laura. "She's been summoned."

"Are you kidding me?" Laura couldn't believe it. "She's fresh off her honeymoon. Who could _possibly_ be mad at her?"

"Grandfather. She wants us to watch the kids until they've been punished and can come back."

Laura sighed and shook her head. "That man is Satan. Yeah, we'll watch the kids. Of course we'll watch the kids."

"Well I offered because you're still getting used to Quad."

"I've been doing both all week. I got this. You just go unpack." She shooed her away.

Mercedes smiled before setting the twins on their feet and leaning over the bed to kiss Quad's cheek. "Love you, little man!"

He blew a bubble.

She grinned. "Bye, guys!"

"Bye, Tia!" The twins shouted.

"See you later, Mercy." Laura sat back in the middle of the bed, where her son was stretched out.

"Bye, Mercy." Marc waved from his desk chair.

She shut the door behind herself and went to her room. Her spouses were still sorting out the piles. "Alright! Let's do this!"

 _ **cell**_

Mercedes flipped the light switch and the lights illuminated the garage brightly. "What am I looking for?"

Quinn pushed her forward and took her to her present. " _This_ is from Granddad."

Mercedes gasped. "No way!"

"This one is of course yours but mine is right here and Mikey's is here and Marcy's is there and Mal's is there." Quinn pointed out the new edition Lamborghinis.

Mercedes ran her hand over the purple paint job. "It's so beautiful! I was gonna finish building my car. Now I can't."

"I was going to finish mine, too but I guess now I don't have to? It's less work for me." Whatever Quinn could get away with, she was all for.

"Noah, do you see this?" Mercedes turned to him and Anna.

For his part, Puck was speechless. He came forward and laid on the car, rubbing it gently.

"Noah!"

"Such a pretty car. Yes, you are."

She gave him a bald look before glancing at her wife. "We know what he thinks. What about you?"

"I don't know how to drive." Anna shrugged.

"I can teach you." Mercedes smacked Puck's back. "This is how we learned. In fast cars. You'll pick it up in no time."

Anna smiled. "It's a nice car."

"You're damn right, it is!" Puck sat up.

Mercedes looked over Quinn's silver, Mike's black, Marcy's green and Mal's orange sports cars. "He customized them."

"Yeah." Quinn opened the door. "Check out the inside."

Mercedes got behind the wheel and ran her fingers over it. "I love it!"

Quinn pointed out all the buttons and gizmos. "I'm going to like driving this."

"Me too! Where's Nic and Maddie? We can go get ice cream!"

Quinn laughed. "They'd love that! Mad said she wanted to get married so she could have a car."

"She's not getting married for a long time." Mercedes wagged her finger. "But go get them. We'll bring you and the twins something back."

"Okay." Quinn loved ice cream. She went upstairs to get the two young girls.

"How do you know how to drive?" Anna asked. "You've been in juvie for years."

"Granddad taught us when we were young. We couldn't even see over the dashboard and he had us practicing. Every time we visited him, he'd take us out."

"Wow." Anna blinked. "That was nice of him."

"He was hoping one of us turned out like him and we mostly did. We all love driving."

"So you have your license?"

"Yeah. Remember the Tuesday after we first got released? I went to the DMV. Lucy and I went together."

"So how was it? It wasn't hard, was it?"

"Not particularly. We just did the written portion and they took us out driving."

"You shouldn't be driving." Puck finally got over his fascination with the car. "You're pregnant."

"So?!" Mercedes pouted.

"I think I should drive."

"It's my car!"

"That you got for _our_ wedding."

She narrowed her eyes. "I can drive, Noah!"

"Mama." He gave her a look.

She grumbled. "Fine!"

"Thank you. I just want you safe."

She folded her arms.

"Don't be like that." He tapped her bottom lip.

She turned her head.

"Love you." He stuck his head in her space.

"Love you, too but you're annoying."

He kissed her cheek. "As long as you love me."

"You can sit in the back with me." Anna offered.

Mercedes took her hand. "I like you."

Puck pulled a face.

Two whirlwinds blew in. "Ice cream!"

 ** _cell_**

Marcy stared at Po as he gathered his things together. She knew he wasn't speaking on purpose. It was an intimidation tactic. A power struggle. Whoever broke the silence was weaker.

He should have known better than to play this game with her. She never liked talking in the first place so she would wait for him to say something.

Po flipped through some papers before stuffing them into his attaché case. He picked up a few other binders of work and his suit jacket and began walking out.

Marcy's mouth fell open and she followed him.

He walked throughout the mansion until he got to the front door. He slipped into his shoes and opened the door to see his limo was ready to go. _Then he walked out the door and got in the car!_

Marcy gasped in outrage as the long car pulled away from the estate. She screamed in frustration before slamming the door shut. No, he didn't!

She stomped all the way to the dining room, where the rest of the household was breakfasting.

"What did he say?" Mal asked.

She sat on the other side of Ellen and crossed her arms angrily. "Not a word!"

He frowned and cocked his head in confusion. "Nothing?"

"No!"

Xhi-Xhi shook her head. She knew why they were summoned and knew Po was being silent on purpose. "He will reveal his thoughts in his own time."

Marcy narrowed her eyes. She didn't deal with anybody's time table but her own. "We'll see."

 ** _cell_**

"Where's your parents?" Tina asked.

The Fabanges looked up and around as if noticing their parents' absence for the first time. And they were. "Probably work."

"They work this early in the morning?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah. They have a lot of things to do." Quinn shrugged.

"So we won't see them until dinner?" Finn pressed.

Marc made a noise that his siblings correctly interpreted as "I sure hope not".

"What are we going to do all day?" Puck wanted to know.

"I'm going to sign Nic up for summer programs." Mercedes poked the little girl's side, making her giggle.

"Summer programs?"

"Yes. She told me she likes horses so I think riding lessons will be good for her. We took ballet so she might like that. Tennis is a good sport."

"Tennis!" Maddie yelled.

Mercedes smiled. "Yup. Then I'm going to sign her up for the summer reading club at the library in town."

Puck nodded. "She'll love that. Girl likes the library."

"Mercy said she'll get me my own library card." Nic piped up.

"And she doesn't know how to swim so I'm thinking swimming lessons." Mercedes finished.

"I could teach her." Marc offered.

"No!" Mike burst out with.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"You taught _us_!"

"Didn't I do a good job?"

"No!"

"You can swim!"

"You _traumatized_ us!"

"I taught you how Grandpa taught me!"

"Let it be known that the German way is not always the right way." Mike said dryly.

Tina giggled. "How'd he teach you?"

"He threw us in the water!"

"I dove in to catch you, you big baby! Grandpa didn't do that for me!" Marc yelled.

"It still freaked us out! I thought I was gonna die!"

"I shoulda left you…"

Mike glared.

"Stop it, Marc." Laura rubbed a finger down her son's cheek as she berated his father.

Marc pursed his lips. "Fine."

"Um… I don't want you trying to drown my sister." Puck was conflicted. On one hand, he kind of idolized Marc but on the other, he always protected his sister.

"I won't drown her." Marc waved a hand. "She needs to be fully immersed."

"He's going to kill your kid." Mike bit off.

"I think it'd be lovely for you to teach her, Marc but don't you have work to do?" Mercedes placated.

"Like what?" Marc pressed.

"Aren't you putting out a new game soon?"

He blew out a breath. "Fine. But when those people don't teach her the right way, you'll be begging for me."

"I'm sure we will."

"Game?" Tina asked, confused.

"Marc founded his own video game/software company when he was seventeen." Mike told her.

"Oh wow!" She was impressed.

"I love video games!" Finn grinned with happiness.

Marc smirked, cockily. "I make the best."

"Have you put out any I've played?"

"I don't know. We've put out what? seven games since we've started."

"Do you have any games here?"

"We have a ton of video games here but yeah, the ones I invented are here."

"Can we play after breakfast?" Finn truly loved video games. They helped him with stress.

"Sure."

"I say we have a tournament." Mike grinned.

"Oh no." Mercedes sighed.

"I'll be good! I swear!"

"No, you won't." Quinn narrowed her eyes. "You better not hurt his feelings."

"I won't!" He made a face.

"Hurt his feelings?" Felicity raised a brow. "Mike wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings."

Mike beamed. "Thank you, Felicity!"

Mercedes and Quinn eyeballed him.

Maddie giggled. "Mikey likes to win."

"I like to win." Puck said. "What's so wrong with that?"

"You'll see." Laura muttered.

Mike tried to put on an innocent look. "We'll invite all the guys. It'll be fun."

"We could invite all the girls and go shopping." Quinn leaned forward. "I don't want to stay in the house all day."

"What are we shopping for?" Anna asked.

Quinn shrugged. "Let's go wardrobe shopping. We have plenty of money from wedding gifts so let's spend it."

"Shouldn't we save that money?" Mercedes led.

"For what? A rainy day? I'd like to have a new rain-slicker for that."

Mercedes shook her head. "Fine. Annie and I will meet you guys at the mall after we finish signing Nic up."

"I want to go shopping!" Maddie yelled.

"You have lessons."

Maddie pouted. "No fair."

"No fair!" The twins echoed.

"You stop that." Laura narrowed her eyes. "You're staying here."

Mickey's bottom lip wobbled. "But I wanna leave."

"No. You're staying here with me."

Mickey made her crying face.

"Don't you start that. I'll call Mommy."

Mickey sulked.

Mally patted her arm. "We can play with my cars."

Mickey just looked at him.

He kissed her cheek. "Don't be sad."

She nuzzled him. "Okay, Mally."

Tina squealed. "They're impossibly cute!"

"Yeah, they are." Quinn tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "They're Fabanges."

Mike smirked. "Let's finish eating so we can leave."

 ** _cell_**

"You have all these games!" Ross looked over the back of one.

"Man, your house is the best!" Azimio shouted.

Karofsky high-fived him. "I could move into this room and never leave again!"

"You'll eventually want to use the bathroom." Mike pointed out as he used one of the vending machines in the basement den.

"It's just down the hall. I think it counts as part of the room."

"This place is sick." Artie handed a game to Finn. "Let's play this one."

"You have the new _Arc Avengers_!" Finn gushed.

"You'll see who has the top score." Mike smirked as he popped the top on his soda.

"How much is this?" Puck knocked his knuckle against the plastic window.

"Everything's fifty cents except for the mints and gum. They're twenty-five."

"Cool!" He dug through his pockets for two quarters and stuck them in the machine for a coke.

"I could go for food." Artie said.

"Me too." Finn turned to the machines.

"We just ate breakfast." Marc set up the game.

"I know." Finn pouted.

Marc laughed. "Ball out!"

"Yes!" Finn patted his pockets for money.

"Do you have Pop-Tarts?" Shane asked. "I like the blueberry ones."

"So does Marce." Mike burped.

Puck let out a loud belch. "Beat that!"

Mike, who was truly competitive, ripped a new one.

The guys clapped. "Good one!"

"Marcy would do better." Marc scoffed.

Mike made a face as Finn's eyes widened. "No way! Girls don't burp!"

Mike fell out laughing. "Girls aren't some different animal. They're just like us except smell better. And taste better. And look better. And probably are better."

"Yeah, girls are the business." Marc stood up. "Who's playing first?"

Artie raised a hand, along with Finn and Azimio. "So you're saying that BT can and will belch?"

"Hell yeah. She just doesn't do it in front of girls because they trip about her being like a boy."

"I knew Mini Mama was boss." Puck drank more coke.

"We should hang out with her." Sam said. "I know she's uncomfortable around the girls a lot."

"She told me that, too." Blaine picked out a candy bar from the machine.

"Marcy isn't really a girls girl." Marc shrugged. "When she wants a higher intelligent conversation, yeah. But talking about boys and shopping just doesn't cut it for her. She doesn't care about all that junk unless she's talking about a guy she just had sex with or a book she bought."

"We _never_ talked about her feelings." Artie stressed never.

"That's not her thing." Mike shook his head.

"Is she a girl?" Azimio lifted a brow.

"There's some girly things she does." Marc scratched his chin. "She likes to smell good and it's hard to pry her out of the bath."

Puck shuddered.

"She likes salads and lip stuff." Mike went on.

"Lip stuff?" Karofsky asked.

"Lip gloss, lipstick, lip balm. She's in love with her mouth."

"I think she has an oral fixation." Marc muttered.

"That's not a lot of stuff." Finn frowned. "Kurt likes more girl stuff than that."

"She also likes stuffed animals and pillows. And she likes shoes. Just converses and vans."

"Liking shoes is not for girls!" Mike yelled.

"Shut up! You're just saying that because you like your sneaks!"

"You like your Addias, old man!"

"Look here, twerp!" Marc made to grab him.

"Guys!" Artie wheeled between them. "We're talking about Boo Thang."

"I like my sister way more than I like you." Marc glared.

Mike stuck his tongue out. "I like her better than you, too!"

"Anybody else see this side to him in juvie?" Sam whispered.

The others shook their heads.

 ** _cell_**

Karou rubbed Marcy's stomach. "I can't wait for you to give birth. I'm going to be there with bells and whistles."

Marcy frowned as she flipped through the magazine. She stopped and pointed suddenly. "This is what I want!"

Karou took the glossy pages from her. "Sweet!"

Marcy pointed out the designs. "I need something fast. I'm telling you, I can get more air if I could go faster."

Karou eyed the snowboard critically. "Are you going to buy it?"

"Hells yes!" Marcy took the sports magazine back. "Puckerman did me a solid and got me a skateboard for my birthday. Mercy said he didn't know what to get me and thought maybe I'd like to try."

Karou laughed. "Try?!"

"He's super new." Marcy smirked. "I can't wait to drop this kid so I can go boarding. Oh! Look!"

Karou shoved her head next to her cousin's so she could look at what she was pointing to. Her finger rested against the page, pointing at a surfboard. "Sick!"

"It's righteous, bro! I gotta have it. My old board is beat up and old. Plus I'm sure I've outgrown it."

"I totally wish you could go surfing while you're here. The waves are tasty today."

"I heard the water was choice on the news. Being pregnant sucks."

"I'd kill to be pregnant." Karou flopped back on the pillows in the bed.

"I told you I found you somebody."

"Who?!" She turned her head to look at her.

Marcy shifted so she was on her side and could look at Karou. "I like this girl-"

"You just got married, Cuz!"

"Shut up! Not for _me_! For _you_! I met her before I got locked up. She's Vietnamese-"

"When were you in Vietnam?"

"Would you stop interrupting?! I didn't met her in Vietnam! I met her in _Belgium_! She's just _from_ Vietnam!"

"Oh." Karou nodded. "Is she hot?"

"I don't fuck with ugly people."

Karou laughed. "Is she as pretty as me?"

"She's pretty good-looking."

"Is she poor? You know it's as easy to love a poor person as a rich one but the poor ones always have chips on their shoulders about being broke."

"She's from one of the richest families in Vietnam. She's a Parker."

"Nice. How's she look?"

"Your height, thinner than you, long black hair, bedroom brown eyes, kinda yellow, nice shape, cute nose, small ears, short nails-"

"Thank everything! I hate girls with long fingernails!" Karou breathed out sharply.

Marcy chuckled. "I know. She's a looker and she's talented."

"Really?" Karou turned so she was on her side, facing Marcy.

Marcy laughed. "Not like that, perv! I never had sex with her so I don't know how she gets down!"

Karou pouted. "So not fair! I want to know!"

"You'll know soon enough. I called her up and asked her if she'd like to meet you."

"Is she gay?"

"She's sexually fluid." Marcy didn't put a lot of stock in that but she didn't judge.

"Works for me! How is she talented? Can she sing?"

"Yes, she can but she makes all her own clothes and accessories."

"That means I'll never have to shop again!"

"Calm down." Marcy poked her cheek.

Karou eeped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"She's wicked smart. Girl has a naughty streak."

"Yes!"

"She's really nice though and totally chill. You can sit and talk to her about nothing at all or everything heavy. Her family is like ours so she totally gets where you come from."

"Ouch! Poor girl. But I bet her self esteem is low enough for me to get in there." Karou grinned.

"Nu uhn!" Marcy pressed her finger to Karou's nose. "You are not about to fuck with this girl. I actually like her and she's a good friend. Be on your best behavior."

Karou pouted. "Twin,-"

"Nope! Best behavior!" She added pressure.

Karou sulked. "Fine!"

"Now part two is I found you some dick."

Karou raised a brow. "Like you cut off some asshole's dick and want to give it to me?"

"How fucking mental are you? No, I didn't cut off some rando's dick! I got you a whole fucking person who _has_ a dick!"

"Oh." Karou shaped the word with her whole mouth. "So you're getting me a girlfriend _and_ a boyfriend?"

"Yes. But it'll have to be long distance since you live here and she lives in Vietnam and he lives in America."

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't want that!"

"They're good people. You could visit!"

Karou grumbled. "Who is this guy?"

"You remember Artie?"

She grinned. "Oh yeah! He didn't go through with it, did he?! He left those cows for me!"

"Listen to yourself sometimes…" Marcy drawled.

Karou whined. "If it's not him, who is it?"

"His cousin."

"His cousin?!" Karou made a face.

"Yes, his cousin! Dude is fucking hot. You know how you thought Sam was cute but respected Nat's cheating ass and left him alone? He looks like him a lot. Tall, blond, green eyes but when you see him and Artman together, you know they related maxi."

Karou squeaked. "Yay! How is he?"

"He's smart, too. Book smart and world smart. He's got things figured out. He's a real chill dude so that'll work out with your… _everything_."

Karou narrowed her eyes.

"He seems fun. He can dance. He's polite. He's funny. And Artie told me he's not a virgin."

"Good!" Karou rolled her eyes. "Breaking in virgins is such work!"

"That's because you expect so much out of them!" Marcy swatted her.

"They're so tentative! Fuck me like you mean it!"

Marcy laughed. "Mal fucked me like he meant it."

"He meant it so much, he knocked you up. Twice. Lucky…"

Marcy lifted a shoulder. "Will you visit? I do miss seeing you."

"Of course I'll visit. In fact, I'll do you one better. I'll move."

"Move?"

"Yeah. I've been in Japan for a couple years and it's so boring without you. I miss gettin into trouble with my best cuz."

"I miss my best mate, too." Marcy poked her cheek.

Karou turned Marcy so she was on her back then climbed on her to lay on top of her. "I want my twin."

"You goober." Marcy wrapped her arms around Karou's neck. "You always did like the grey room the most."

"And I can visit with Artie's cousin any time I want. What's his name?"

"Arnold."

"Arnold." Karou said slowly. "I like it."

"Artie said his mom and her sister were really competitive. They always fought over the same thing and wanted to be first all the time. They did everything together though. Got married to cousins, got pregnant at the same time."

"Sounds like us except you left me."

Marcy put her hands on Karou's face and shook the Japanese/Polynesian's head gently. "They always liked the name Arthur so when they found out they were having boys, they fought over who would have that name.

They liked Tevin Campbell. You know Tevin Campbell. So the baby who was born first would be named Arthur Tevin Abrams. The second baby would be named Arnold Campbell Abrams because they liked Arnold as well.

Mrs. Abrams's sister went into labor first but Mrs. Abrams gave birth first. So Artie has his name. Arnold was born ten hours later so they're only a day apart."

"That's so cute!" Karou laughed.

"I thought it was the best story."

"How close are Artie and Arnold?"

"They're like us."

"Awesome!" Karou hugged her.

"Alright, get off me." Marcy pushed her onto the bed.

Karou sat up. "Want to go see if Ellen is holding up with Mother?"

"I'm really glad Aunt Kehlani came over. She makes the best mochi."

"Let's go. Grandmother is probably scarring them for life."

"I know. We shouldn't have left them with her. Why she ain't go to work today?!"

"You know she wanted to check your bride out." Karou helped her from the bed.

Marcy adjusted her dress. "Mean ass busybody."

Karou linked their arms and pulled her from the room. "Yeah but what are you going to do?"

"Leave and never come back."

Karou laughed.

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes draped a dress over Quinn's stomach. "Totally cute."

"I like it but you know yellow is not my color." Quinn held the dress up.

"I think it is and you're not giving yourself enough credit."

"I think it's a very appealing dress on you, Quinn." Rachel blushed.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled.

"I don't." Santana griped. "I think it makes her paler."

"San!" Brittany squeezed her hand.

"I'm hot and I'm hungry!" The Latina complained loudly.

"She's right." Lauren hated to agree with her. "This store has no AC and we've been here for hours without food."

"I want food, too." Tina pouted.

The girls began complaining about lack of food.

Kurt clapped his hands. "Okay, we'll take a break for food then we can come back refreshed."

They purchased what they already had and walked to the food court. It held about ten different stands so they each got in line for what they wanted before sitting at a huge table.

"I'm so hungry all the time." Shauna complained. "I'm never going to go down again. I'm going to be fat forever."

Lauren gave her a look.

"I'm sorry but I've always been a size two."

"I _hate_ you." Mercedes said flatly.

"Don't hate me." Shauna stuck her lip out.

"I've always been thin, too but I don't care if I never lose the baby weight." Felicity announced.

Mercedes smiled. "Yay!"

"Me either!" Tina raised her fork. "I will show off my baby weight with pride!"

The other girls cheered as Quinn shook her head. "You're crazy. I'm losing this weight as soon as possible."

Rachel took her hand. "You don't have to lose the weight as soon as possible. Let's just enjoy our children."

"I'm not about to be fat. I'm sorry, Mercy, Lauren but I fought too hard to get to my ideal weight."

Mercedes took her other hand. "I understand. Just be safe."

Quinn kissed her cheek.

"I don't want you being unhealthy. Will you promise to lose weight in a healthy way and be happy at the pace?" Rachel pressed.

"I promise." Quinn looked her in the eye and lied.

Rachel kissed her. "Thank you. I've always been thin but I diet and exercise. I've completely let myself go with this pregnancy though."

Santana grunted. "Me too. All I do is eat. I'm never getting my body back."

Brittany sat up straight and looked down at her body. "I've always been so skinny and I never had boobs. Now I'm thicker and I have boobs. I'll be fat!"

Anna nodded with wide eyes. "I've always had A cups but now I'm a B. I want to keep them."

Shauna looked down at her chest. "I do like my new Ds. Az is always staring."

Santana shimmied. "I always wanted breast surgery but now I don't have to get it. Thanks, kid!"

The girls chuckled.

Lauren shook her head. "I don't want mine to get any bigger."

Mercedes shrugged. "On one hand, mine doesn't need to be any bigger but on the other, I'm not exactly complaining. Well until I stand up straight. I think I have a curved back now."

"Heavy boobs will kill your back."

"I'll just have to be a hobbit!" Santana snapped her fingers.

The girls laughed.

Kurt set down his drink. "That reminds me. We have to go bra shopping. You want your new curves to be fully maximized, don't you?"

"I do!" Tina stuck her chest out. "I like having a bigger chest and Mike loves it, too!"

Santana snickered. "I knew Chang was a freak."

"Like Artie isn't."

Brittany nodded happily. "He's so much better in a bed!"

"Really?" Lauren's eyebrows met her hairline.

Santana scowled. "Why you wanna know?!"

"If Sweater Vest can get down then I think you should be nicer to him." Lauren gave off attitude.

Santana narrowed her eyes as she made a face. "He's my husband. I'll treat him how I want to."

"Oh, San." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Karou is willing to take him off your hands." Quinn batted her eyelashes.

"Keep your cousin away from my man." Santana spat.

Quinn made a face that said she couldn't even if she wanted to.

"Ugh!" She threw her napkin on her tray. "I just lost my appetite!"

"With what on your plate, Santana?" Felicity taunted.

She scowled again as the table laughed. "Keep it up! I'll cut all you bitches!"

 ** _cell_**

"Grandfather!" Marcy snapped, her patience gone.

Po lifted a brow but didn't look up for a full five seconds. "Yes?"

"Why am I here?" She stated slowly.

He took his time answering. "You were summoned because I found an error and I'm correcting it."

"By making me stay here until you decide what you want to do with me? Is _that_ my punishment?"

"Your sass suits you."

"Stop calling me sassy! That's Mercy's shtick."

"You're sassy. One must have a sense of humor in this life."

"You don't."

He narrowed his eyes.

"What life are you talking about? I have a sense of humor about life in general."

"Not "life" life. This life. _My_ life."

"As-? You really think I'm joining your cult?" She looked at him incredulously.

"It is _not_ a cult! It's a way of life."

"That's the definition of a cult…"

His nostrils flared. "You will be my successor."

Marcy made rude noises. "I'm keeping my nose clean. I'm not going back to juvie."

"You were simply against the wrong judge. If you would have consented to our removal plan, you wouldn't have served a day. That is on you."

"You're honestly blaming me because I wouldn't let you kill a judge just because he punished us for something we did?!" She couldn't believe him.

"You shouldn't have gotten caught!"

"You _know_ Maddie found some of that money!"

"If you would have hidden it better, she wouldn't have found it!"

"We were moving it around a lot _not_ to get caught!"

"Why didn't you get rid of all the money that had ink on it!"

"We didn't have time! That damned idiot began talking as soon as he received treatment at the hospital!" She still was angry about him surviving then quickly reached her calm. She wasn't like that anymore.

"You should have done a better job dispatching him!"

She screamed with her mouth closed. "Mercy was supposed to make sure they were all dead!"

"You know what I've always told you; _if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself_!"

"So I'm not supposed to trust my own sister now?!"

" _Trust no one_." He growled.

She almost started ranting but pulled at her calm again. "Why am I here?"

He leaned back in his chair. "You had the twins in Italy."

She waited but that was all he said. "So?"

He lifted a brow and stared at her.

Her head tilted as her brain jumped to conclusions. "Are you fucking telling me that you summoned me because you want my child born in Japan?"

He nodded once. "Donald has a birth on his home turf; I want one on mine."

"What the hell is with you two and competing?! Who are you?! Grandpapa?!"

"All of the grandfathers were talking and we would like for a birth to be in our homelands. It's only fair. You grandchildren were born there. Our great-grandchildren should as well."

"You are fucking _mental,_ old man!"

"Do not forget yourself." He raised a brow.

"How _dare_ you make me think I was in trouble for something so stupid?! I left my children in another country for this shit! You think I'm actually going to have my baby here, under your psycho thumb?! Think again! I'm leaving!"

He stood quickly. "Do not dare step one foot out that door!"

She pushed his door open and put a foot outside of it before stopping and looking down. "Please let that be piss."

"What?!" He was still in the throes of anger and didn't understand what she was saying.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She shook her fists. "My water broke!"


	18. Chapter 18

**_Just in time…_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes held her brush away from her hair as she checked to make sure she didn't need to brush it anymore.

"I love your hair." Anna stared at her in envy. "Mine doesn't curl or do anything."

"You had curls at the wedding." Mercedes began brushing her hair into a circle about her head to "wrap" it.

"Marcy had to fight to get them and you remember they dropped by the time we went to bed."

"That's kinda funny. You have to take extreme pains to curl your hair and she has to take extreme pains to straighten hers."

"She does?"

"Yep." Mercedes sprayed "wrap" spray on her hair and continued brushing. "As soon as you pass a straightener through her hair, it curls almost immediately. Even if you get it really straight, as soon as it cools, it begins curling again so that by the time you finally get through with her whole head, it's curling again."

"And her hair's so long! How long does it take to straighten her hair?"

"Hours. Usually she washes it first and it takes time. Maybe half an hour to wash, another half hour to condition then about two hours to detangle (her hair's so curly it tangles if you look at it wrong) then she has to straighten it. That can take about four hours."

"So altogether?"

"Maybe seven hours?"

Anna grimaced. "I couldn't do it."

"Her hair is really thick. Mine is, too but at least it's not curly like hers. I have waves."

"I like your waves."

Mercedes twitched her nose at her. "Thank you. I like my hair, too but I'm not too partial to the waves. I like either curly or straight hair."

"How's Marc's hair?"

"He has curly hair, too but it's a lot easier to maintain than Marcy's. His leans more towards my hair. But you should see it when he washes it! It's so beautiful! Then there's the times he gets fancy and straightens it! It's almost as long as mine!"

Anna's eyes widened. "Wow!"

"We have great hair."

"I've been using the shampoo and stuff she made me and it's really working. My hair has stopped breaking off and it's already grown a couple inches."

Mercedes reached out and pulled on a lock of the blonde tresses. "I can see it."

"You didn't do this last week." Anna pointed out. "You just kept your hair in braids."

"I didn't feel like doing anything to it because we were on vacation. I totally intend to flip my hair now that we're back home. I do not leave the house looking less than fly."

Anna giggled, knowing she was serious. "So after you brush your hair into a circle?"

"I'm going to put this scarf on it." Mercedes set the brush aside and picked up the purple and red scarf. She wrapped it around her head and knotted it at her temple.

"You look like an African queen."

Mercedes beamed. "Thank you!"

The door opened and Laura rushed in. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"We've just been here. We're getting ready for bed." Mercedes wondered what was up.

"Get dressed!" Laura panted.

"Why?"

"Marcy's in labor!"

 ** _cell_**

"I thought you wanted the drugs?" Mal rubbed Marcy's shoulder.

She turned to give him the evil eye. "If they bring that thing over here, I'm sticking _you_!"

He sucked in his lips to keep from laughing. "But you know how the epidural looks. Remember? You started screaming when they brought it in when we had the twins?"

She stared at him.

"So no epidural?" He grinned. "Okay. She doesn't want it."

The nurse backed away slowly, still a little afraid of Marcy even though he'd seen women in pain before.

"You're making a big mistake." Xhi-Xhi shook her head. "A lady would let the doctors remove her pain and take over."

Marcy thought about telling her all about ladies but a pang hit. She laid back on the hospital bed and closed her eyes, trying to block it.

"You don't have to suffer." Ellen patted her hand.

"When you go through this, you can take a sword in the spine." Marcy's voice was thready.

Ellen paled. "It did look so big!"

"It wasn't that big." Mal scoffed.

"Then you get stabbed!" Marcy spat.

"It's only going to get worse and then-" He stopped.

"And then what?!"

He held up a hand then held it close to his body. "Nothing."

She rolled her eyes and sat up as the pain went away. She huffed. "I need ice."

Ellen gave her the cup. "Does it really work?"

"It does take my mind off it. My mouth is busy, which busies my mind but when a pang hits, this shit stops _cold._ "

Ellen made a distressed noise. "I wish I could do something for you."

"You can give me my phone." She held out her hand.

Ellen grabbed it from the table and put it in her palm. "What do you need on your phone?"

"I just want to make sure everyone's on their way."

Mal plucked the phone from her rapidly scrolling fingers. "You're going to drive yourself crazy."

"I'm going to drive you off a cliff if you don't give me back my phone." She stared at him like he lost his mind.

"No." He put the phone in his pocket. "You lie back and breathe. I will go find you something in the gift shop. Something to take your mind off this."

"Mal." She warned.

He pushed her gently and she went back. "Rest now."

She made to grab him but he skirted her and went around the bed to run out of the room. "I'm going to kill him…"

"He's just trying to help." Ellen didn't know what to say.

"At least he's not running around, panicking like last time." Marcy frowned.

"He didn't do so well?"

"Not at all." Marcy looked at her. "Here. Sit down. Your feet must hurt."

Ellen smiled and climbed into the bed with her. "Thank you. How are you feeling besides the pains?"

"I'm okay. They're spaced apart so it's not too bad. But it's so freakin hot that I feel like I'm melting."

"Really? I'm kind of cold."

"I'm very hot blooded. You know the slivers of ice in a drink that's nearly melted? That's the coolness I feel."

Ellen winced. "Ouch. I'm sorry."

"I gotta get some real AC."

Ellen waved her hand. "Does this help?"

Marcy laughed. "You're the best!"

Po and Xhi-Xhi looked at each other in derision. Affection for one's spouse? Distasteful.

The door opened and Karou walked in with Kerani and Kehlani. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Marcy lit up.

"We got your message!" Karou ran to the bed and hugged her.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Kehlani put her hand on Marcy's foot.

"Hot and miserable but it could be worse." Marcy was still feeling hormonal.

"That's the bright side." Kerani smiled. "Where's Mal?"

"He disappeared with my phone. I'm going to kill him."

"Don't kill him yet." Kehlani wagged a finger. "You need him to hold your hand through this."

Karou laughed. "I loved what you did the last time!"

"What'd you do the last time?" Ellen asked

Marcy's lips twisted. "He's okay."

"Now!" Karou laughed.

Marcy waved a hand. "Shush! Where are the twins?"

Kehlani frowned. "Daniel is upset with them for their marks in school so he's chained them to the house for the foreseeable future."

"What'd they get? 98%?"

Kehlani's lips pursed. "Daniel expects perfection."

Ellen frowned. The man couldn't be angry over excellent grades, could he?

Marcy yawned. "I'm mad thirsty, yo. I need something to drink."

"You cannot drink anything until you give birth." Xhi-Xhi denied.

Kehlani rolled her eyes. "I'll get you some water, Marcy."

"Thanks, Aunt Keh." Marcy ignored her grandmother.

Kehlani left the room.

"You haven't been by for a meeting." Po said in the ensuing quiet.

Kerani gulped. "I've had business to attend to."

"What business?"

Kerani's eyes slid away. "Just business."

Po stared him down. "Hmm."

Kerani pointed towards the door. "I should go find Mal. It wouldn't do for him to miss his own child's birth."

"I wasn't in the room for your father's birth."

Kerani walked backwards until he got to the door then ran out.

"He's much too soft." Po narrowed his eyes.

"He's a good person." Marcy lifted a brow.

Po scoffed. "There's no such thing. Just the strong and the weak."

"We all know you count yourself as the strongest."

He glared at her.

"I need Laura." She muttered.

"Wow." Karou quipped. "Actually calling for Laura? You must be in pain."

"I'm actually fine." Marcy stilled. "Nope! Not fine!"

 ** _cell_**

"Where are we going again?" Nic asked Mercedes.

"Japan." She told the little girl.

"I don't know where that is."

"It's on the other side of the world. This flight is going to take forever. She's going to have Rye by the time we get there."

"I hope not." Laura worried. "I want to be there to hold her hand."

"I just want to see her hold Mal's hand." Mike snickered.

Marc hit his knuckles. "Best part, hands down."

"What'd she do?" Finn asked as he looked out the window.

Both chuckled. "You'll see. She'll probably do it again."

Puck's eyebrows raised. "I can't believe we're back on a plane two days after coming back from our honeymoons."

"We stay on planes." Marc brushed it off. "The only hardship is waiting at airports."

"Ugh! Or delayed flights?!" Quinn groaned.

"I haven't flown much." Rachel admitted. "My family has always taken the train or bus."

"I've only been on a plane a few times." Tina agreed. "Every time has been to Korea. Well except for this year."

"Yeah, we don't stay put." Mike flipped through his magazine.

"It's so exciting. I've always thought of Japan as this really cool place. Is it amazing?"

"It depends on where you go." Quinn told her. "Tokyo is very city appealed. It has a New York vibe that's all Japan but different places like where we're going in more rural."

"Grandfather and Grandmother live in the country." Maddie pouted.

"Maddie!" Mercedes scolded.

"It sucks! There's no one but the village children to play with and they're always working!"

"Stop it, Maddie." Laura used her big sister voice.

Maddie sat back with a scowl.

"This is the grandfather that gave us the home in France?" Anna asked in the ensuing quiet.

"Yes." Mercedes nodded. "He's the one who gave us the flat."

"He didn't give us a house." Marc muttered.

Laura looked over from rubbing Quad's stomach to keep him calm. "He gave us a savings bond that we'll get in less than five years."

"We have to wait a whole five years to get it!"

"What are we going to do with a house right now?"

He made a face. "I'd like to visit somewhere else."

"Where do you want to go, Marc?"

"Anywhere. You like exotic locales. We could island hop."

"We have a new baby to care for and all these siblings. We can't go all over."

"Looks like you're trapped." Mike smirked from behind his magazine.

"Give me a reason, twerp!" Marc shouted.

"Marc! Don't you wake up my baby!" Laura glared.

"He'll be alright." He narrowed his eyes rebelliously. "He'll get to witness his first murder."

"Stop it." Her eyes burned.

He sat back. "You're just like Grandmama. She never lets Grandpapa do anything either."

Laura rolled her eyes. It was a curse being the eldest.

 ** _cell_**

"What hospital is she at?" Quinn asked as they walked to the exit of the airport.

Laura looked over the text with the details. "I know which one. Come on. We need cabs."

A long line of taxis were waiting outside of the airport. They began loading their bags into them as there wasn't too many people around outside even though the airport was packed.

Laura made sure they all had the directions and the taxis pulled off. They headed into town and went to one of the only two hospitals in the large rural town outside of Yokohama.

They got out and paid before going inside. This was the bigger of the two hospitals and was the more… technologically advanced.

They went to the front desk and Laura asked in hurried Japanese, "Where's the maternity ward?"

The nurse there blinked at her. "Third floor."

"Thank you." Laura led the way to the elevators. "We'll go up in batches but don't anyone wander off."

"Why are you looking at me?!" Mike complained.

"Because you're always disappearing, termite." Marc bit off.

Mike gave him an ugly look.

Tina took his arm. "Stop it, Mike."

His mouth fell open before he snapped it shut and pouted.

Mercedes and Quinn rubbed his back and he tucked his lip back in.

Tina cuddled into his side.

The group broke apart and rode up to the third floor in batches. When they'd all made it, Laura went looking around for the exact ward.

They got turned around a few times but finally found where they were going. Laura asked the nurses for Marcy and they pointed down the hall, citing that except for her staunch refusal of the epidural, she was a pleasant guest.

Mike had snickered, knowing it was about to change.

They all traveled around corners and down halls until they got to the room. Laura pushed open the door. "Marcy!"

"Lady!" Marcy looked at the door.

Laura handed Quad to his father and rushed over. "How's my baby doing?!"

"There's somebody trying to crawl out of my body." Marcy pouted.

"I know, honey. Did you get the epidural? You shouldn't be in pain if so."

Marcy made a face. "No."

"She's being a complete child over it." Xhi-Xhi sniffed. "It's simply a needle."

"Hello, Grandmother." Laura sighed. "How are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm not the one crying and carrying on when the option to be painless was offered."

"Maybe if you had delivered naturally, your children would be human?" Marcy muttered.

Xhi-Xhi gasped in outrage but everyone was caught off guard by what sounded like a laugh from Po. They looked to him but his face was as grim as ever. Yet his eyes twinkled. "Are you amused by this?!"

"I do have a sense of humor." He just looked at her.

"Since when?" Mike asked lowly.

Po's lips twisted. "We've been here for hours. Is my great-grandson going to be late?"

"For the last time, it's a girl." Marcy rolled her eyes as a pang hit.

He sniffed. "You have a girl."

"We also have a boy." Mal pointed out.

Po waved a hand irritably. "You will have another son."

Marcy blew out a breath as her pulse raced and tried to pay attention to the conversation. "Stay away from my children."

"Speaking of, where are my children now?" Po demanded.

Mercedes turned and showed Mally on her hip. "He's sleepy."

"Nonsense. He can sleep at the house. Bring him to me."

"Give me Mikaela." Xhi-Xhi ordered.

Mercedes and Quinn (who was holding Mickey) looked to their mother. Marcy huffed and nodded so they went to give their niece and nephew to their grandparents.

Po sat Mally on his knee. "Wake up."

Mally stuck his bottom lip out. "I don't wanna."

"It's "I don't want to", not "I don't wanna". And wake up anyway."

Mally tried to climb from his lap but Po held him still. "I want my mommy!"

"She's right there." Po pointed to the bed. "Stop that crying. Crying solves nothing."

Mally glared at him blearily.

"You have responsibilities. Have you been accomplishing them?"

"I don't know what that means."

"It means you have things to do. Have you been doing them?"

"I play with my cars. I like cars."

"Have you been taking care of your sister?"

Mally nodded. "Mickey fall down and I kiss her owie."

The women cooed as Po frowned. "Leave medical endeavors to the trained professionals. Unless you are planning on becoming a doctor?"

"Grandfather!" Marcy and Mal snapped.

"He can have a career path!" Po snapped before concentrating on the three year old again. "Being a doctor is noble work true enough but there's nothing wrong with a different career choice. Can you count yet?"

Mally mostly understood what he was saying. "I can count to twenty."

"Good. I want you to learn to count to fifty by the family reunion. You will become a stock broker like me."

"Don't tell him that!" Marcy glared.

"We don't want pressure on them!" Mal added.

"Rubbish! Pressure drives you to succeed." Po blew them off.

"Stop it!" Marcy hit a high note. "Okay, where the fuck is that doctor?"

Mal looked at his phone. "You're still far apart."

She threw herself back. "This is bullshit."

Ellen rubbed her stomach. "Would you like to go for another walk?"

"Fucking walking! I look like a fucking homeless person! Walking up and down the hall, lookin like I'm begging for spare change!" Marcy fussed.

"Poor Marce." Mike rubbed her leg. "You're not going?"

"Of course I'm going. Anything to speed this up." Marcy threw back the covers. "Come on, babies."

"They can stay with us." Xhi-Xhi looked down at Mickey.

"No, they can't." Marcy returned immediately.

"Go for you walk and leave us." Po commanded.

"You are not staying here with my children with no supervision." She said straight out.

"We've raised children."

"Two things. No, you didn't and the part you did do, screwed up six people."

Xhi-Xhi glared. "We were excellent parents."

"You are not about to sit up there and tell that helacious lie while holding my children. When you get struck by lightening, you're going to burn by yourself."

Mal went to Xhi-Xhi and picked up his daughter. "Come on, Mick. We have to walk with Mommy."

"Mommy not happy?" She peeked over his shoulder.

"Mommy's in pain." He went to Po and lifted his son from the man's lap by his hand.

"Why?" Mally looked up at him.

"Yeah, explain that." Marcy slid to the floor slowly.

"It's not exactly _all_ my fault! You were there, too!" Mal blushed.

"Yeah but you were aggressive. I totally blame you." She began walking gingerly. "Come on, babies. Mommy missed you."

"You're coddling them." Xhi-Xhi chided. "They're three now. All the emotional nonsense should end."

Marcy waited for Mal to catch up to her and lifted Mally into her arms. She continued walking as if she heard nothing.

Ellen followed behind them as they walked out.

"Grandmother!" Laura frowned. "We're raising our children with love!"

"Pure *." Po shook his head. "Affection ruins people. Let me see my new great-grandson."

Marc looked between the old man and his newborn son uneasily.

Po waved, impatient. "Bring him!"

Marc's shoulders slumped and he brought him over. He handed him to him gently.

Po held the baby and eyed him critically. "He's a healthy weight. Appropriate height. He looks like you."

Marc beamed. "Yeah, he does!"

"Does the nanny keep him to a strict schedule?" Xhi-Xhi asked as she leaned over to see him.

"We haven't used the nanny except for during the weddings." Laura said.

"Why not?"

"Because he's our child. We're raising him."

Xhi-Xhi rolled her eyes. "That's the purpose of a nanny. You don't have to interact with the baby."

"We don't want to do that. We want to interact with him."

"Why? We gave your mother to a nanny as soon as I had her. We didn't see her again until she left for university."

The Fabanges children sighed. "We know."

"She didn't even come home for breaks and we didn't see her again until she graduated. I'd forgotten what she looked like until she went to school."

"Did you spend time with her then?" Mike already knew the answer.

"Of course not. She had her life and I had my own. And then she married your father. That was the last time I saw her until your brother was born."

Mike grimaced, knowing how the next two years went. "We want to see our children."

"I don't know why." Po made a face. "They're useless at this age then annoyingly clingy when they are the twins' age all the way up into adulthood. By the time they begin their career paths and begin to make you proud, they're old."

"You're proud of them?" They asked, shocked.

"Of course not. Your parents are a disappointment. But others have been known to inspire pride in their parents."

Karou rubbed her temples. "I'm going to go try to find CC. Maybe she's ready to go by now?"

"Thanks, Rou." Laura rubbed her back as she passed her. "Can I have my son now?"

"You don't need to hold him." Po frowned. "You'll spoil him."

"I'm not holding him all the time." Laura huffed.

"You shouldn't." He lectured. "He needs to grow accustomed to solitude."

"Give me my kid." Marc held his arms out.

Po grumped but handed him over. "You'll see. He'll be a lazy, stupid, poor drain on society if you keep catering to his wishes."

"We'll take our chances." Marc went to Laura.

"Children are so hardheaded." Po smacked his lips.

"They don't listen." Xhi-Xhi shook her head.

Mercedes hated when her siblings were picked at and always tried to defuse the situation. "Quad is going to grow up fine. Laura and Marc are great at raising kids."

"Quad?" Po raised a brow. "What sort of idiotic moniker is that?"

"Marcy came up with it." Quinn defended. "It means four."

"I know what it means. Why are you calling my grandson such foolishness? His name is Marcus."

"He needs a name that won't make him confused." Mercedes stuck her lip out.

"Insanity." He shook his head.

"Grandfather, would you like to observe the gardens?" Kerani asked. "The serenity pool is said to be lovely."

Po sneered. "Mine is better. Come now."

The two left as his cousins mouthed "thank you" to Kerani.

Kehlani stood up. "Mother, would you care for food?"

Xhi-Xhi thought it over. "Yes. We've been waiting on this birth for hours and breakfast was long ago."

The two left.

The Fabanges sighed with relief.

"What was that?" Puck was the first to ask.

Mercedes massaged her temples. "Do not even ask."

"But-?" Rachel raised a finger.

Quinn put it down. "No questions. Please."

"You'll tell us later though, right?" Tina peered at Mike.

Who blew out a breath. "Yeah, later."

Mercedes went to Laura and sat next to her. "Quad won't be spoiled. He'll be a good person."

Laura hugged her baby to her chest. "I know, sweetie. Thank you."

Mercedes hugged her.

 ** _cell_**

Marcy tried keeping calm but the pain was excruciating. The pangs were right on the heels of each other and she couldn't catch her breath.

"Are you okay? Do you want more ice chips?" Ellen shook the cup.

"I'm fine." Marcy lied.

"You don't look fine."

"I-" Marcy took a shuddering breath. "Okay, no, I'm _not_ fine. I need to start pushing."

"Want me to go find the doctor?" Mal asked.

"No, I want you to stand there and ask me fucking stupid questions. _Yes, I want you to get the doctor!_ " She took a breath. "Sorry. Pang."

Mal twisted his lips in concern before leaving the room.

Mercedes got up and went to the bed to run a hand over Marcy's leg. "It'll be over soon."

"Go away." Marcy forced herself to take deep, spaced out breaths.

"You stop it. I'm going to be here to hold your hand."

"If you're trying to cry, you're going about it the right way."

Mercedes tapped her foot. "You could just say you're in pain."

"Of course I'm in fucking pain!"

"I'm sorry. But you'll get through it."

"Unless I die." Marcy gave her a horrible look.

"Marcy, stop that!"

"You what?" Tina cocked her head.

"You can die during childbirth. You know that, don't you?" Marcy balled the sheet covering her in her fists.

"No!"

"Die?" Rachel whimpered.

"Anything can happen." Marcy looked up at the ceiling.

Both girls started crying.

"Thanks a lot, Marce." Mike wrapped his arms around Tina. "Don't cry, baby."

Quinn held Rachel. "I promise you will be safe."

Marcy made a rude noise.

Ellen pouted. "I don't want to die."

"You're going to die. Everyone's going to die."

"We are?" Nic piped up.

"Yes. It might be years from now, it might be in the next minute. No one knows."

Puck scoffed in hurt. "Don't tell her that!"

"It's the truth. What would you have her believe? that the world is magical and nothing ever goes wrong?"

"Yes!"

"That's only going to hinder her."

"Correct." Po nodded. " _Life is filled with disappointments and betrayal. Might as well get used to it as soon as possible and expect nothing but the worst from life and people_."

"Grandfather!" Mercedes waved her hands helplessly. "People are good!"

"People are worthless." He sneered.

" _If people can disappoint you, they will._ " Marcy started breathing a tad bit faster than her liking.

"I refuse to believe that!" Mercedes sulked.

"And you're constantly let down."

Mercedes frowned. She had her there.

Po nodded, approval written on his face. " _Humanity is a necessary evil that must be avoided at all costs when able_. Why do you think I live in the country? My nearest neighbors are miles away."

Xhi-Xhi sighed. "Although being around other people would be a welcome change."

"You're around other people at work." Po blew right past that. "I want to be alone in my home."

Mal walked in with the doctor. "I got him! How are you doing?!"

"Do not get excited." Marcy warned even though she didn't sit up.

"Why not? We're having a baby!"

"No, I'm pushing out a watermelon while you whip yourself up in a frenzy."

He frowned and took her hand. "We're doing this together."

"I don't see you on the bed, panting." Xhi-Xhi lifted a brow.

"We're all here for you, Marcy." Mercedes ignored her grandmother.

The doctor finished prepping with the nurse. "Everyone must leave."

"We all have to leave?" Tina wanted to see.

"Only six can stay."

"Who do you want to stay?" Rachel asked.

"Beat it!" Marcy growled.

"Marce!" Quinn snapped as she stood then helped Rachel up.

"You can go, too! I can do this by myself! You're just in the way!"

"That's the pain talking." Mercedes cooed. "Of course we're staying."

"That's right." Laura gave Quad to Marc. "We're sisters and we stick together-"

"My _word_ , shut up!" Marcy finally sat up. "I'm clearly freaking out, I do not want to hear that fucking speech!"

"Well you're going to hear it anyway. Now that I've been through this pain and I know that you need a constant to take your mind off of it."

"You know a constant? Everybody hittin the fucking bricks. Kick rocks."

"You guys go wait in the waiting room." Mercedes kissed Anna and Puck. "We're going to help her through this."

"Can you?!" Puck threw a startled look at Marcy.

"She'll calm down." She swore.

Finn was honestly terrified of the bedridden teen. She scared him on a good day but in labor just made him want to rock and hold himself. "We'll see you out there."

Quinn kissed him and Rachel. "She'll be fine."

"Good luck." Marc and Mike each patted Marcy's foot on the way out with Tina and Quad.

"I want to stay!" Maddie laid on the bottom of the bed.

"You are way too young to see this." Marcy shook her head. "Go in the waiting room. Take the twins."

"But-"

"Get!"

Maddie scowled and stomped over to the twins with an attitude. She took their hands and led them out, muttering about how they had a mean mommy.

"I'm sorry you're in pain." Nic told Marcy.

"Thanks, kid. Go on. It's going to get horror movie-esque in here and you don't need to see that." Marcy fanned herself.

Nic waved and let Puck take her out.

Other family members that had dropped by to wait, left the room.

Karou touched Marcy's shoulder. "Rock it, Cuz."

"I'll totally be there for you." Marcy promised.

"I'll hold you to that." Karou squeezed before floating out.

The doctor looked around. "Are we ready?"

"Get this kid out of me." Marcy stressed.

He adjusted her body. "I want you to push."

"Cheers, brah. Totally thought I was supposed to pull." She glared at him.

"Marcy!" Laura swatted her.

The doctor smirked. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three. Push!"

 ** _cell_**

"What's that sound?" Puck looked up.

"Marcy." Marc and Mike said in unison, completely unaffected.

"She is _loud_." He frowned.

"It sounds like words." Finn frowned, too.

"She's cursing." Marc felt his son's bottom. "Did you go? You went, didn't you?"

"Mommy?" Mally patted Karou's knee.

She picked him up. "Oh yeah. That's Mommy and she's saying some pretty terrible things about your daddy."

"All of that is unnecessary." Po rolled his eyes. "It can't hurt that much."

Xhi-Xhi turned to him sharply. "What children have you birthed?!"

He twisted his lips and leaned away from her.

Tina huddled into Mike's side. "I don't want to go through that!"

"I'm sure you'll get an epidural." Mike soothed her.

"And then it won't hurt?"

"Nope. It'll be smooth sailing."

She relaxed. "Smooth sailing."

"What is she saying?" Nic asked.

Maddie shrugged. "She's mixing languages. I can only understand some of it but she's threatening him."

"Poor Mal!" Puck and Finn winced.

"Marcy's the one in pain!" Rachel glared at Finn.

"Couldn't she have gotten the epi thingy?" Finn shrugged.

"To be fair, it is a huge needle." Marc finished changing his son's diaper.

"I hate needles." Anna shivered.

"She's quieting down." Karou noticed. "Is it over?"

 ** _cell_**

"You're doing great, baby!" Mal kissed Marcy's hand.

She took shallow, quick breaths. "I hate this! I hate you! I especially fucking hate you! You and your happy ass dick! Don't you ever touch me again!"

"You said that the last time." He knew now not to take her at face value when she was pushing a human being through her birth canal.

"I mean it! If you ever so much as look at me with lust in your eyes, I'll fucking cut off-!"

"You must push, Marceline Anne!" The doctor cut her off.

"No!" She threw her head back and sobbed. "I can't do it! It's too hard!"

"Marcy, you can do this!" Quinn rallied.

"You're so amazing, you can do anything!" Mercedes chimed in.

"When has something being hard ever stopped you from doing it and usually better than everyone else?" Laura threw major shade.

"But I can't!" Marcy wept.

"You can!" Ellen kissed her sweaty face. "I believe in you! You can do anything!"

Mal leaned into her face. "Marce, you know you can do this. You have the strength of a _warrior_ in you. You can and will have this baby. Our baby. Okay?"

Marcy took a shuddering breath. As much as she'd like to keep the baby in and continue living life, ignoring what made her afraid, it wasn't her way. She refused to be intimidated by anything and this was no different. She'd had kids before, twins in fact. This was just one baby. And the sooner she pushed her out, the sooner she would stop being in pain. "Okay."

"Okay?" Mal wanted to make sure.

She nodded, her eyes wide. "Yeah."

"Okay. Take my hand." He held his hand out and she grasped it. "I got you. I'll never let go."

She gripped his hand tightly and held onto the rail of the bed with her other. She pulled herself up into a near upright position and began pushing.

 ** _cell_**

"Oh my goodness, really?!" Puck stared at the open door in shock.

Finn's mouth fell open. "What does that even mean?!"

"I don't know but it is everything!" Mike was overjoyed.

"Why are you enjoying this?" Tina stared at him. "He has to have hurt feelings."

"I hope so." Mike's voice was small but filled with glee.

"Are you a terrible big brother?"

"Mikey's the best!" Maddie hugged him. "Usually."

"Hey! Why usually?" Mike smirked.

"You never let me do anything."

"I do so!"

"You won't let me talk to boys."

"You don't need to talk to boys!" Both Marc and Mike shouted.

Maddie huffed and let Mike go. "See? You're too overprotective."

"I am not." Mike sniffed.

"So you're just going to ignore her telling Mal she's going to stuff him in a blender and purée him and throw the mixture in a pond of pirahnas." Puck raised a brow.

"You are." Maddie went on like she didn't hear him. "But so is Mal and so is Marc. You're really good big brothers but nothing's going to happen if I talk to a boy."

"Every single one of your sisters were pregnant within the last three weeks." Mike drawled.

Maddie sulked. "I'm not them!"

"Yes, you are." Marc waved a toy in his son's face as the baby tried to reach it. "You're the baby and you look up to them."

"I don't do everything they do."

"Damn near." Mike muttered. "You act just like them."

She folded her arms and sat back in her chair. "I'm a big girl. I can do stuff for myself."

Marc turned to tap her bottom lip. "You're the baby. Of course we're going to protect you."

"I don't need protecting."

Marc and Mike looked at each other. "Yes, you do."

Maddie decided to ignore them.

"Don't be mad, MadCap." Mike didn't like when his sisters were angry with him (excluding Laura for all the grief he gave her, even though he never pushed her beyond a limit).

"Humph!"

"Here." Marc picked up Quad. "Hold your nephew and stop pouting."

"You're letting me hold him?" Maddie forgot her attitude.

"You're old enough now."

She grinned, happy beyond measure. He set the wiggly baby in her arms. She held him tightly, afraid of dropping him. "Hi, Quad."

The baby's mouth opened and closed and he reached up to swat her cheek.

She made funny faces at him.

Marc blew out a breath. Crisis averted.

"Seriously?!" Puck waved his arms. "I'm afraid for Mal's life!"

"She doesn't mean it."

"I think she does…" Finn twitched nervously.

A loud scream pierced the air followed by a loud shout.

Mike chuckled. "How much you wanna bet she did it again?"

Marc grinned. "Which hand?"

 ** _cell_**

Mal stared at his hand, trapped inside his wife's. "You did it again. You broke my hand! You broke my hand _again_!"

"Again?" Ellen frowned.

"My hand!" Mal sobbed-whined.

Marcy breathed heavily and closed her eyes. "I don't hear anything! Why don't I hear anything, Doc?!"

"I must clear the airways." The doctor frowned as he dug in the baby's mouth. "Ah! There!"

A loud crying sounded.

Marcy breathed easier. "Good."

"Congratulations!" Her sisters cheered.

"I'm so proud of you." Ellen kissed her.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked Mal.

Mal nodded and went to the bottom of the bed to cut the umbilical cord. He peered over the nurse's shoulder as the doctor handed her over.

The nurse smiled. "Everything is fine."

Mal knew she wanted space but he couldn't stop staring at his baby.

"Go on." She shooed him.

He lumbered off to the bed and took Marcy's hand. "We did it. _You_ did it. You did so good, baby."

Marcy didn't mean to ignore him but she was just trying to piece herself back together again. She cleared her mind of the jumbled chaos it currently was and tried to obtain inner peace. It wasn't working…

Mal kissed her face anyway. "I need my camera."

Her eyes popped open. "Don't you _dare_ take pictures of me like this."

"You look beautiful."

"Mal, I'm not playing with you."

"Fine." He scowled. "I'll wait until you put on makeup."

She wrapped a fist in his shirt and pulled him closer before turning her head slowly.

He grinned. "I'll leave you alone."

She let him go.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" The nurse asked.

Mal lit up. "Yes!"

She brought the infant over and handed her to her father gently.

Mal hefted her gingerly before trying to show Marcy. "Look!"

"What have I said about putting my children in my face while some dude is in my funbox?" Marcy glared.

He groaned and leaned away from her. "I'm just trying to show off my little girl."

"We want to see!" Mercedes yelled.

Mal shifted so he could show her off. "Look at her!"

Mercedes melted. "Aww! She's so cute!"

The baby looked more like Mally with his black hair and brown eyes than Mickey, who had brown hair and green eyes like their mother. All three shared facial similarities. They all had button noses, elf ears, round chins, light cocoa skin (the color of fresh cappuccino) and fat little bodies.

"Her hair is so silky." Quinn stared.

"My baby produces gorgeous offspring." Laura rubbed Marcy's leg.

Mal showed Ellen. "Doesn't she look like me?"

Ellen smiled. "Hi, baby."

"Wanna hold her?"

"I don't know. I haven't held a baby since Elliot. Even then there were a bunch adults around to make sure I didn't drop him."

"I'll help you." Mercedes reached for the newborn then shaped Ellen's arms before placing the baby within the confines. "Here, sit if you feel more comfortable."

Ellen sat slowly. "Aww! She's so precious!"

"I gotta take a picture!" Mal looked around for his camera.

Laura grabbed his arm. "You have to get your hand looked at. Go to the emergency."

He looked down at his wrist. He'd forgotten all about it. "Oh yeah. Will you be okay, Marce?"

Marcy held up a thumb as she stared at the ceiling, willing the cleanup to go faster.

"Okay. Be right back." He kissed the side of her head before going around the bed to kiss Ellen and the baby then leaving. "I got a new baby!"

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes waddled into the waiting room. "She's here!"

The crowd stood up and followed her back to Marcy's new room.

Anna took her hand as Puck wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So Mini Mama was cussin up a storm?"

Mercedes looked up at him. "She isn't good with pain."

"Will it really hurt that much?" Anna bit her bottom lip.

"It must. But I'm taking the drugs." Mercedes was terrified of needles but she would bear it. She couldn't take the pain Marcy was in.

"I'll get them, too."

"Are drugs good for the babies?" Puck wondered. "I mean they're drugs."

"Noah, I'm not pushing out a baby unassisted." Mercedes told him flat out.

"Okay…" He looked away.

They made it to the room and filled it with their overwhelming number.

"How is she, Cuz?!" Karou sped to the bed.

"Calmate." Marcy rocked slightly.

Karou leaned over the side. "I want to see her though."

Marcy moved the blanket more.

"Aww!" Karou cooed. "She's so cute!"

"I wanna see!" Mickey griped. "It's my sister!"

Marcy shifted Riley to her other arm. "Lift them up, Rou."

Karou picked up the twins one at a time and put them on the bed. "Look, guys! You have a new baby sister!"

Mickey leaned on her mom. "She so pretty!"

"She is, ain't she?" Marcy smirked.

"I wanted a brother." Mally frowned.

"No!" Mickey screamed.

"Mickey, calm down. Rye's still really new. Inside voice." Marcy chided softly.

"No." Mickey whispered. "My sissy."

Mally wrinkled his nose.

"Say hi." Marcy urged.

Mickey got in the baby's face. "Hi!"

The women cooed at her.

"Say hi, dude." Marcy pinched Mally's cheek.

"She didn't tell Mickey hi back." Mally remained stubborn.

"She can't talk yet."

"Why not?"

"It took you a while to talk. Give her more than half an hour."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't speak. Be that way."

"Hi." He pouted.

"Where do you get this from?"

Her family gave her telling looks before looking away.

"Where's Mal?" Mike leaned over the bottom of the bed.

Marcy stuck her bottom lip out.

Quinn smirked. "He's getting a cast."

"Why?" Mike grinned, already knowing but wanting her to say it aloud.

"She broke his hand." The blonde flipped her hair.

Marc held in a laugh. "Which one?"

"The left one."

Marc cheered. "Yes! Pay up, squirt!"

Mike scowled. "Why couldn't you have switched it up?!"

"You bet on which hand she was going to break?" Ellen stared at them.

"It sounds bad when you say it like that."

Laura smacked his shoulder. "You devil boy!"

Mike pulled a face. "Can I see my niece now?"

"Do not do that thing you do!" Marcy warned him.

"What thing?" He moved to the head of the bed and reached for the baby.

"Where you bounce them and give them back so they'll throw up on *me*!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He took the baby and cradled her gently. "Hi, baby. I'm your favorite Tio. You're going to love me and only me."

Marc gave him a look. "She'll love your memory."

"That's nobody and we don't listen to nobody."

"That's the truth." Laura muttered.

"That's an old witch. She'll put a sleeping curse on you."

"Mikey!" Mercedes scolded as Quinn laughed and Laura steamed.

"That's your conscience. She's no fun."

"Hey!"

"Alienating everybody, huh?" Marcy crossed her legs.

He grinned.

"I wanna see!" Maddie demanded.

"I don't think so." Marcy shook her head.

"I can do it! I just held Quad!"

"What?!" Laura whipped around to stare at her husband.

Marc grimaced and held his son out in front of himself. "It was only a little while."

"I can do it!" Maddie whined. "I'm big enough!"

"Maddie, you're still growing." Laura tried to explain. "You're getting used to your body and you're not completely coordinated yet."

"I'm not a baby anymore!" She stomped a foot.

"I'm not calling you one."

"You held me as a baby and you were younger than me!"

"That's how we know not to let you hold our kids." Mike kissed Riley's cheek.

Maddie's mouth fell open. "Are you saying you dropped me?!"

"Mikey!" His sisters snapped.

Mike grinned and danced with Riley. "I think we've caused enough trouble today. Let's go see who else was born tonight."

"Bring my baby back here!" Marcy frowned.

"Oh darn! The coppers caught us! I guess it's time to go back to the hokey." Mike gave her back.

"You reject." Marcy cradled her daughter close.

"Oh my goodness." Tina was in awe. "I've never seen a baby this new."

"Can I see?" Nic asked.

"Bring her over, 'Zilla." Marcy tossed her head gently.

Puck picked her up and brought her close. "You used to be that small."

"No!" Nic leaned closer.

"Oh yeah. You just started to grow now."

She hit his chest before focusing on the infant. "She looks like a doll."

"I treat my babies better than I treated my dolls." Marcy mumbled.

Rachel nodded. "Because they're real babies?"

Marcy stilled before nodding. "Uh huh."

Her siblings grimaced, knowing the truth.

The door opened and Mal walked in.

"Congratulations, little brother!" Marc elbowed him gently so as not to drop Quad.

Mal beamed. "Isn't she perfect?!"

"If she were perfect, she would be a he." Po muttered.

Mal blissfully ignored him and went to stand by the bed. "Did you guys meet your new sister?"

Mickey nodded excitedly. "Sissy!"

Mally grunted.

"What's wrong, namesake?" Mal asked.

"She's a girl."

"Girls are amazing, little one."

Mally scrunched up his face.

"Isn't Mickey amazing?"

Mally looked at his twin. "Yeah."

"This baby will be amazing, too."

Mally looked her over again. "Okay, Daddy."

"That's so cute!" Mercedes yawned.

"Go to the house." Marcy commanded.

"No. We're going to stay up here with you."

"No. You're going to the house. It's-" Marcy checked her phone. "Three o'clock in the morning. Go to sleep."

"We can sleep up here." Quinn said firmly.

"You need a bed. You're heavily pregnant. You need a bed."

"I'll stay up here with you. You all can go." Laura shooed.

"No, you need to be with your baby. We'll be fine here."

"Marce,-"

"Go." Marcy commanded gently.

"She doesn't need you fawning over her." Xhi-Xhi stood up.

Laura frowned at her but spoke to Marcy. "I don't feel right leaving you up here by yourself."

"I'm not alone. I have Mal and Ellen and the twins. Plenty of people." Marcy reasoned.

Laura still didn't like it but she would honor it. "Okay. Come on, everyone. Let's let them rest."

Maddie leaned over the bed and kissed Riley's head. "See you tomorrow, sweet girl."

The women cooed as Marcy pinched the eleven year old's cheek softly. "Have a good night's sleep, Mad."

Maddie kissed her cheek, too. "I love you."

Marcy tapped her nose.

Mercedes and Quinn kissed Marcy and all the babies. "We'll see you bright and early!"

"Get some sleep!" She chuckled.

"Congratulations, Marcy." Rachel hugged her.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, congratulations." Tina hugged her next.

"Thank you."

Anna hugged her. "You did really amazing. Congrats."

"Thanks, Big A."

"Congrats, Mini Mama." Puck hit her knuckles.

"Thanks, bro."

"Yeah, congratulations." Finn patted her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Congratulations." Nic waved as she yawned.

"Thanks, Kid."

They all started filing out.

Karou hugged Marcy tightly. "You did bomb, Twin. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, VB." Marcy patted her arm.

"I'm coming back as soon as I can."

"We'll see you."

Laura was the last one out. "Be safe and call me if you need anything. I'll be up here in a flash. No matter what it is. I'll be here."

"Go, Lady."

Laura took a deep breath before shutting the door.

"What are we going to do now?" Ellen asked.

"Try to get some sleep." Marcy was focused on watching her daughter watch her.

"How are we going to sleep? It's not that much room with the two of us and now it's six."

"We'll ask for a bed for you and Mal can sleep between us in a chair. We'll each sleep with a twin and Rye will sleep in her cubicle."

Mal leaned over and kissed everyone in the room. "I'll be right back. I'll go ask for provisions for the night."

"Are you sleepy?" Marcy asked the twins.

Both shook their heads.

"Yes, you are. Lay down."

"But Mommy-" Mally protested.

"Lay down." Marcy repeated.

He scooted then laid on her side. Mickey, who was a little further down, shifted so she was on her mom's legs and splayed herself out.

Ellen smiled. "You have a baby coat."

"I know it's warm." Marcy shifted.

"Want me to lay Riley down?"

Marcy stared at the baby as she thought about it. "Yes." She decided slowly.

Ellen took the baby, loving her solid weight in her arms, and set her in her plastic crib. She brought it extremely close to the bed and went to stand on the other side.

The twins got more comfortable on top of Marcy. Her lips twitched. "Are you tired?"

"Me?" Ellen's eyes widened. "What about you? You did so good today."

"You'll do great when it's your turn."

Ellen took her hand. "After seeing you, I can wait."

Marcy laughed throatily. "You got this. I'm going to be there every step of the way, cheering you on."

Ellen's heart filled with love for her wife. She accidentally yawned. "Oh shoot! I am sleepy!"

"Mal'll be back any second."

The door opened and hospital workers pushed in another bed.

Ellen looked at Marcy in surprise. "How-?"

"I'm magic." Marcy smiled.

The workers set up the bed and set out enough blankets for the family to get through the night.

Mal shut the door on them after they left. He came to Marcy's bed and wrapped his arms around Ellen. "Who's ready to hit the hay?"

"Dude." Marcy stressed the word.

He laughed. "Well let's get to sleeping." He helped Ellen into her bed then laid the slumbering Mickey next to her before covering both of them with a few blankets.

Then he adjusted Mally next to Marcy and covered them. He kissed his spouses and twins before going to check on his newest daughter.

She stared up at him but she blinked frequently, trying to fight off sleep. She sucked irregularly on the pacifier the hospital provided.

He set his big hand on her little stomach and her eyes slid closed. Once they remained that way, he went to a chair and pushed it between the beds and arranged the remaining covers over himself.

He felt at peace with the world and his place in it. He was happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Mercedes yawned, stretched and blinked her eyes open in that order. She realized she was in a bed, in the middle of her spouses.

She pushed at Puck to get a little wiggle room then crawled to the bottom of the bed to climb down. She went to her luggage and grabbed supplies before going to a bathroom in the hall.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth in her usual routine then slugged back to the room they were sleeping in to check the time. She started when she saw it was nearly noon.

"Guys! Wake up!"

Anna stirred. "What's going on, MercyCat?"

"It's noon!"

"So?" Puck grumbled.

"We're missing Riley at the hospital!"

"Come on, Mama. I'm tired."

"I'll leave you here." She threatened.

"Okay!"

She slapped his back. "Get up!"

He grumbled. "Don't wanna!"

She pulled at him. "I need a new husband! One not so lazy!"

He sat up quickly. "You're damn sure not gettin another husband!"

"Then get up!" She let him go. "I'm going to go wake up the others. Get dressed."

"You're still in pajamas." He bit off.

"It'll take nothing for me to shower."

He grumbled as he stood up from the bed. "Bully."

She side-eyed him before turning to Anna. "There's more than one bathroom. I'll wake the others and see about food."

Anna nodded. "Okay."

Mercedes left the room and went across the hall. She opened the door and shook her head as a sound came through loud and clear, even though Mike's face was in a pillow. "Oh, Mikey."

She went over to the bed and saw Tina was sleeping with her pillow over her head. She giggled, knowing Mike's snoring had to grow on you. Luckily she was used to it so when she found out Puck snored that way, too, she was still able to get her sleep.

She went to wake Tina first. She caressed the fifteen year old's face and hummed. "Wake up, T."

Tina stirred. "What's going on?"

"It's morning. Or rather noon."

Tina blinked and yawned. "Oh my goodness! Marcy had her baby last night!"

"Technically this morning." She shrugged.

Tina lifted a shoulder before looking behind herself. "He's still going strong, huh?"

Mercedes's lips twisted. "He's like a freight train."

"I don't know how I'm going to get used to it. I barely slept during our honeymoon!"

"I bet that had less to do with his snoring."

Tina's mouth fell open. "You made a dirty joke!"

Mercedes giggled. "I did!"

Tina laughed. "I see you're a joy in the morning!"

Mercedes twisted slowly as she lifted her chin. "I'm a joy at all times of day."

Tina smiled. "I should go get dressed."

"I'm going to go see if we're getting fed then I'm going to shower."

"I hope we get food! I'm starving!"

"Mina wants food, huh?" She spoke in a baby voice.

"Mina? _Me_!"

Mercedes laughed. "Go get dressed, silly girl! You already sound like your husband!"

Tina danced her way to her luggage.

Mercedes kissed Mike's cheek and left to go to Quinn's room. She opened the door and saw the thruple was knocked out. She went to Quinn, who slept on the right and shook her gently.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Quinn stirred. "Mercy?"

"Yeah. It's time to wake up, love."

Quinn sat up and stretched with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Wow. Almost nine hours. I was so tired."

"I know. Jet lag and it was the middle of the night."

Quinn moved the covers. "I have to pee so bad. I kept having to go in the middle of the night."

Mercedes rubbed both of their stomachs. "I know that struggle. Rae had me goin."

"I was so ready to give birth until yesterday."

"Me too!" Mercedes whispered with huge eyes. "I don't like pain!"

"I'm totally getting an epidural."

Mercedes nodded quickly.

Quinn looked over her bedmates. Rachel was as much of a bedhog as she was so poor Finn, who was in the middle, had been completely crushed. "I'll wake them up after I shower."

"I'm going to see about food after I wake up everyone else."

"Am I the first person you've woken up?"

"T." Mercedes shook her head.

"How did she sleep?"

"Rough. Mikey's snoring kills her."

Quinn smirked. "I was so used to it that when we were first sent to juvie, I couldn't sleep because I didn't have it in my ear."

"I was so used to us sleeping in a dog pile that I tossed and turned for weeks." Mercedes lifted a shoulder. "I didn't know if I ever was going to go to sleep again."

"Now we have to get used to other people and their sleeping habits."

"Noah snores."

"Lucky!"

Mercedes giggled. "Finn and Rachel can't be that bad."

"She spreads herself out and he tosses so much, it's like I'm on a boat!"

Mercedes smiled. "Annie doesn't do anything that I'm aware of. Although she sleeps diagonally."

"That's weird."

Mercedes swatted her. "Don't talk about my wife!"

Quinn rolled her neck. "Humph!"

Mercedes shook her head with a smile. "I'm going to wake up Nic and Maddie next."

"Do you want help waking up Marc?"

"It'll be work but no. I'm going to leave that to Laura."

Quinn waved as she went to her luggage.

Mercedes left and went to wake up the small girls, who both promised to get clean and go downstairs for food, before heading to Marc's and Laura's room.

She opened the door and found her older siblings on the bed, stretched out, clearly enjoying their rest. Marc was his usual in-one-spot-until-he-awakened sleep while Laura was curled up in his side, softly yipping. Quad laid on his father's chest, already showing signs of his deep resting habits.

Mercedes went to Laura and shook her gently. "Lady? Wake up, Big Sister."

Laura frowned and shook her head.

"Marcy's waiting on us."

"Marcy?" Laura mumbled.

"Marcy had Riley this morning. Don't you want to see her?"

Laura's eyes opened. "Marcy had Riley? Marcy had Riley. Marcy had Riley!"

"Yes. We need to get to the hospital."

Laura sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. "What time is it?"

"Noon. I got everyone else up already."

"Good. Go get dressed. I'll wake up Marc."

"Good luck." Mercedes floated out.

Laura looked at her small family of hard to awaken men. It was going to be work.

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes finished her breakfast. "Thank you, Roro."

Torero bowed his head. He was a tall, thin man and had worked for the Seon family for years. His family had always been in the service of… well service. The kids called him Roro because it was all they could pronounce as small children. They loved him and he adored them.

Quinn drank the rest of her tea. "Thank you, Roro."

He inclined his head again.

Maddie and Mike chimed in as they finished their meal.

Torero was a silent man who rarely spoke (or needed to) so he only nodded as he began collecting dirty dishes to wash.

"Thanks, Roro." Marc stood up and stretched. "Are we ready?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

"Thank you, Roro." Laura stood up and went to hug the man, who was unused to such kindness from his employers.

He patted her arms.

"What are you saying?" Nic tugged on Mercedes's flowy shirt.

Mercedes looked down. "We're just thanking him for breakfast."

"Oh. Can you teach me how to say it?"

"Sure can, sweetie." Mercedes pinched her cheek. She told her the words slowly, enunciating clearly so she'd be able to repeat them.

Nic said it slowly. "Was that right?"

"Yes, it was." Mercedes ran a hand over her hair. "You did perfect."

Nic ducked her head with a smile.

"You did so good." Anna praised. "I could never say it."

Puck smiled, loving how his wives treated his shy, often lonely and misunderstood sister. "How'd you say it?"

Nic said it again, this time a little faster.

Puck butchered it, making Marc and Mike fall out laughing. "Hey! I can't speak this language!"

Laura hit both men. "Stop laughing at him!"

Mercedes put her hands on her hips. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Marc scoffed. "Not even a little bit."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Come on. We should get to the hospital before our grandparents get off work."

Po and Xhi-Xhi each had their own limos that took them everywhere but while they were at work, the drivers usually returned home so the kids had a limited amount of time before the men had to return to their bosses.

The kids waved the cook off and cleared out of the dining room. They went outside and climbed in the limos. The drivers drove to the hospital and let them out.

They went up to the correct floor and went down to the right room.

Nic frowned and pulled at Mercedes' hand. "Who's that man?"

Mercedes looked around, confused at first until she recognized him. "Why? What's wrong?"

"He was here yesterday. He looks kinda scary."

Mercedes could admit that. "I know, sweetie but it's not nice to judge others on their appearance. He could be a very loving man."

And he was. To certain people…

"Does he have a baby here?" Nic asked.

"Um… in a way." Mercedes didn't know how to explain that the man was one of her Grandfather's underlings in the mob. He was the one Po used the most when it came to protecting his family and Mercedes was sure that Po had instructed the man to stay overnight to watch after the Chang family.

"Can we go say hi?"

Puck's head turned at that. "Why do you want to talk to a strange man?"

"Mercy says he could be nice and I like nice people."

"You should but you shouldn't talk to just anybody." He tried to explain.

Nic pouted. "But shouldn't we tell him congratulations on his baby?"

He huffed. He didn't want her as jaded as him. "I guess."

"Um… it's not his baby." Mercedes tried to help. "He's a friend of the family."

"Your family?" Nic asked.

"Yeah. He came to visit Marcy, Mal and the babies."

"Why isn't he inside?"

Mercedes' eyes widened. "Would you like a pony? I'll buy you a pony."

Nic's eyes widened and she began hopping around. "Really?!"

"Yup. Just for you." Mercedes would promise near anything to get her off this subject.

"Thank you so much, Mercy!" Nic hugged her.

Mercedes blew out a breath then looked at Puck, who looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"You're going to buy her a pony?"

"Yes." Mercedes kept her word.

"Just like that? You can buy a pony."

"It's a pony, Noah. They don't cost that much. Besides, Mikey bought Marcy a thoroughbred for her birthday."

"One, I don't know what that is. And two, a pony costs more than what I got."

"Calm down, Noah. I promised it, I'll buy it. Besides, it'll go great for her lessons instead of renting a horse, she'll have her own. I have my own."

His gaze widened. "You have your own horse?"

"Yes. Laura has her own, Lucy has her own, Maddie has her own and I have my own. The only reason Marcy didn't is because she went through horses like I go through shoes. She pushes them hard and hasn't found one that can keep up with her. But Mikey bought her a stallion so…"

"What's a scallion?"

She laughed. "A _stallion_ is a highly spirited, strong, highly beautiful horse. They're usually pretty big when they finish growing and they're hard to tame but they're great rides once they are."

"I don't understand that horse stuff but cool, I guess?" He was confused and now didn't know what they were talking about.

"Please, Noah!" Nic put her hands together. "I'll take care of it!"

"Do you know how to take care of it?"

"I'll feed it and walk it all the time!"

"That's for dogs. Is that what you do, Mama?"

"Basically. You have to keep them clean and their coats brushed and free of dirt and debris, keep their hooves clear, feed them, exercise them." Mercedes shrugged.

"Can you do that, Nic?"

Nic nodded. "I can! I can!"

"You also have to muck out stalls and that's never fun." Mercedes warned her.

"I can do it." Nic didn't know what mucking out a stall meant but she would do it.

Puck blew out a breath. "Fine."

Nic screamed in happiness and hugged both. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Anna, who was waiting for them just inside the door, peeked her head out. "What's going on?"

"Mercy's going to buy me a pony!" Nic hugged her, too.

"Really?" Anna smirked.

Mercedes lifted her shoulders. "Yes."

"Alright."

"Get in that room."

Anna giggled and put an arm around Nic to lead her into the room.

Mercedes made to follow but Puck held her back by her elbow. "If that guy is here to see the baby, why isn't he in the room?"

"Do you want a car?" Mercedes stared at him.

"What?" He didn't expect that.

"I'll buy you any car you want."

"But I have a truck."

"Isn't it really old?" She wasn't trying to be insulting but then again she was. Only enough to make him accept the new car.

"Well yeah but I got it at the junkyard when I was fifteen."

"You need a new car."

"Mama,-"

"We can even have it customized. Your favorite color is red and the outside could be red with peeks of red in the interior."

He tried not to but he ended up fantasizing about a new car. He didn't even know which one he wanted but he grew excited picturing different cars that he knew.

She could see his excitement. "Come on. You think more about it and I'll play with the baby."

He let her drag him into the room, all thoughts of the mysterious man long gone.

 ** _cell_**

Maddie poked Riley's cheek.

"Stop it, Mad." Marcy swatted her hand gently. "She's trying to eat."

"I know. Her cheeks move." The eleven year old kissed her cheek.

Marcy shook her head. "Goober."

"You're a goober." Maddie kissed her cheek next.

Marcy swiped a finger down her nose. "Did you sleep good?"

Maddie nodded. "I wish I had brought Mr. Hermsworth but I slept fine." Mr. Hermsworth was her stuffed monkey.

"Why didn't you?"

"We were rushing."

"I get it. I left Michelangelo."

Maddie's mouth fell open. "You did?!"

Marcy nodded. "I didn't think I should bring him on my honeymoon so I didn't even bring him to India."

Maddie was shocked. Michelangelo was Marcy's favorite stuffed animal. Mike had gotten him for her (hence his name) when she was seven. The toy was damaged beyond repair but she'd never throw him away.

Riley finished feeding and let go of Marcy's breast so the mom moved her over her shoulder and began burping her as she covered her chest. Riley belched and threw up a little. Marcy wiped her mouth and rocked her.

"Want her binky?" Maddie asked.

Marcy nodded. "Yeah."

Maddie picked it up and forced the clear plastic between the baby's lips. "There you go, Rye."

Her brown eyes began closing.

"How did you sleep?" Maddie looked up at her big sister.

Marcy lifted a shoulder. "I was tired but I had to keep getting up to feed or change her."

"How'd the twins take that?"

"Mally is a huge baby." Marcy said flatly.

Maddie giggled. "He didn't like his sleep interrupted?"

"He acts like I'm abandoning him every time I pick her up."

Maddie looked for the three year old and saw him glaring from across the room. She giggled. "Poor Mally!"

Marcy made a rude noise.

"Did you get to eat yet?"

"Yeah, I had breakfast. I had lunch."

"That must have been before we got here."

"Like eleven."

"It's kinda boring here."

"Kinda? It's totally boring. I'm about to leave."

"Leave?! Can you do that?"

"I can do whatever I want."

"I don't know." Maddie seemed unsure.

"I know. I'm leaving."

"Laura!"

"Maddie!" Marcy swiped at her as the little girl ran to their eldest sister.

Riley opened her eyes and began fussing.

Marcy tried to soothe her as she glared daggers at Maddie.

"What, Maddie?" Laura asked.

"Marcy's trying to leave!" Maddie pointed.

"Leave? Leave where?"

"The hospital. She says it's boring."

Laura's face took on a decidedly unhappy look before she looked at Marcy. "What?!"

Marcy scowled. "You snitch! I'm going to get you back for this!"

Maddie wrapped her arms around Laura.

Laura glared at Marcy. "You're not going anywhere! You gave birth _this morning_!"

"So?! I'm not staying here!" Marcy lifted her chin.

"Marcy!" Mercedes and Quinn gasped. "You can't leave!"

"Bet I can!"

"Mal, talk to her!" Mercedes ordered.

Mal sighed and went to Marcy. He squatted by the bed and took her hand. "Don't you want to stay for a few more days?"

"No." Marcy looked at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"One more day?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. I'm not staying here."

"But the baby's really new."

"She'll have to brave the elements some time."

"More than twelve hours would be ideal."

"Mal, I'm leaving."

"Marcy, please."

"No. You're not going to soft talk me into staying."

"You stayed for two days with the twins."

Marcy scowled. "I caught that infection. But I'm fine this time and I am leaving this hospital. If you want to stay here, be my guest."

He sighed deeply before rising and kissing her head. "I'll go see about signing you out."

"Mal, don't give in!" Mercedes and Quinn folded their arms.

"Guys." He walked out.

Ellen took Marcy's hand. "Is this a good idea?"

"Rye will be fine." Marcy knew.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Will you be fine?"

Marcy scoffed. What did her comfort mean?

Ellen was worried but she knew Marcy's will was stronger than hers. With her hormones she'd been able to put her foot down more but at the moment, her hormones deserted her and it already seemed as though Marcy's hormones had vacated.

"You are such a brash, reckless child!" Laura fussed. "You need to stay here!"

"Go away!" Marcy frowned. "You are so annoying!"

"You never think of the consequences of your actions! What if Rye gets sick?!"

"We can always come back! It's a hospital, not a flight! Besides, she can get sick here! It's where most people get sick anyway!"

"Ugh!" Laura threw up her hands. "I don't even know how to talk to you!"

Marcy mocked her with rolled eyes.

"Twin." Karou went to Marcy. "You know I'll support you no matter what. Do you really want to leave?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll help you pack your stuff."

"Rou!" Mercedes and Quinn yelled.

"She wants to leave." She shrugged.

"Can you even walk?!" Mercedes demanded.

"Of course I can walk!" Marcy bit off.

"Long distances?" Quinn sniped.

"Where the fuck am I goin, Lucy?"

"Everybody, let's calm down." Marc soothed. "If Marce thinks she can handle leaving, maybe she can? Just take it easy, Marcy."

"You act like I'm going to go play a sport!" Marcy scowled. "I'm just going from sitting in this bed to sitting in a bed at the house!"

Laura narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

"What else am I going to do?!"

"You promise to stay in the bed for a few days?"

"Oh my goodness!" Marcy groaned loudly.

"Promise, demon!"

"Fine! I promise! Now get off my back!"

Laura still had an attitude.

Mal came back with a wheelchair.

"What's that for?" Marcy lifted a brow, even though she knew.

"Are we going to go through this every time? You know you need it to leave."

"I'm not gettin in that thing." She refused.

Karou took Riley and set her in her crib. She didn't want her mother to accidentally hurt her while she was fussing with her father.

Marcy immediately used her freed arm to point at Mal. "I'm not gettin in that thing!"

"Marcy, stand up." Mal stared at her.

"Why?!"

"Just stand up."

She threw the covers from her and slid to the ground. Her knees buckled and she would have fallen to the ground if Karou hadn't caught her.

"Get in the damn chair." Mal monotoned.

"I can walk on my own!" She was being stubborn. She forced herself upright and jerked away from Karou, working up a fine sheen of sweat.

"Stop fighting me on this and _sit in the fucking chair!_ "

She leaned against the bed and crossed her arms and looked away.

Marc handed Quad to Laura and went to pick Marcy up bridal style. She instantly began fighting him but he held on to her tightly until he got to the wheelchair and set her in it. "Stop it. You cannot walk."

"I can so!" She made to rise.

He poked her in the chest and she fell back down. "You cannot walk."

"Then how am I going to get in the house?"

"You need to stay here."

"I will crawl on my belly."

"Your pride is going to be the death of you." He warned.

"When do you accept help?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Be that way."

"I'll help you up the stairs, Marce." Mike offered.

Marcy gave him a terrible look.

"Give it up, Twin." Karou chided. "You want to leave, you need help."

Marcy thought it over. Was leaving so important she had to stoop to receiving help? Dammit, it was! She sat back in the chair with folded arms and angry expression.

Mal took deep breaths and reminded himself that he loved her and she bore his children. "Let's leave."

So they did. They gathered their things and Karou handed Riley back to Marcy to hold. They left the room and Mal stopped at the desk so Marcy could sign herself out.

The nurses waved goodbye.

Outside, everyone spilled out onto the walkway before family members went to their own cars.

Luckily Po and Xhi-Xhi were still at work so the limos were still there. The kids climbed inside, leaving space for Marcy to sit in the middle of the back with the baby.

Ellen sat on her other side and they waited for Mal to take the wheelchair back so he could get in the other side. Then they were off.

Everyone was quiet on the way home. When they pulled up to the estate, they let off a breath of relief.

The limos stopped in front of the house and they exited the cars.

Mal got out and reached for Riley, holding her in one arm as he pulled Marcy out by her hand.

She swatted him away, trying to do it herself.

Mike huffed before pushing his brother away gently and grabbing his little sister. He picked her up and ignored her fighting him. "This is faster!"

"I don't need help!" If there was one thing Marcy hated; it was to be seen as weak. She literally couldn't accept it and fought it at every chance.

He grunted as she slapped him in the face accidentally but pushed forward to walk to the door. It was opened by the butler and he strode to the winding staircase.

Everyone followed him up to the third floor.

"Which room is yours?" Mike asked.

Marcy remained silent.

He glared at her. "I'll sit you down in a random room!"

"Then I can just walk to my room on my own."

He took a deep breath and was about to start cursing when Ellen stepped forward. "It's this room."

"Thank you, Ellen." He glared at his stubborn minx of a sister.

Marcy glared at both.

Karou rubbed Ellen's back as the redhead pouted, not used to Marcy being angry with her.

Mike took Marcy to her room and set her on the bed. She immediately tried to rise but he just put her back on the bed.

"You promised to stay in bed!" Laura growled.

"I gotta piss! Is that okay or am I chained to the fucking bed like a kidnap victim?!" Marcy yelled.

"Then I'll help you to the bathroom."

"I don't need your help!"

Mike rolled his eyes and scooped her up again.

"Put me down, you *!"

"Marcy!" Mercedes paled.

Mike's nostrils flared. "You're pushing it, little one."

"And what the fuck are you gon do?!" Marcy challenged.

"Do not keep this up."

"Mikey, calm down." Mercedes and Quinn rubbed his back.

He breathed deeply before setting his shoulders and taking her to the nearest bathroom. He set her on her feet by the toilet then left the bathroom, slamming the door shut in barely restrained anger.

Mercedes, Quinn and Tina were waiting for him as he stood with his arms crossed, trying to calm down.

"What did she say?" Tina asked.

Mike shook his head.

Tina whimpered, never having seen him actually lose his temper (although he hadn't actually lost it yet). "Will you be okay?"

He looked away, still not able to speak.

Mercedes and Quinn hugged him on his sides and whispered niceties to him in other languages.

Tina burrowed into his front and he could feel himself unbending. He was actually calming down until the door opened at his back and he nearly fell.

"Marcy!" Mercedes gasped. "What are you doing walking?!"

"I told you, I'm fine." The irate girl bit off.

Quinn shook her head. "You're doing too much!"

"Get out of my way." Marcy kept a rein on her own temper.

Mike breathed deeply before picking her up.

Surprisingly, she remained still and quiet.

He took her back to the room and sat her on the bed.

She folded her legs. "Get out."

"Gladly." He took Tina's hand and left.

"Marcy,-" Mercedes started.

"All of you. Get out." Marcy said.

"Marce,-"

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Mercedes firmed her lips. "Fine!"

Quinn shook her head and gave up. "Whatever."

Laura narrowed her eyes. "Let's go. She doesn't deserve us."

They all walked out, Laura shutting the door behind them.

Marcy glared down at her lap.

"Why are you like this?" Mal stared at her.

"You can get out, too."

"No."

"Get out!"

"No!" He frowned. "This is _our_ room, _our_ baby and _you're_ ours!"

She threw herself back and pulled the covers over her head.

He threw up his hands.

Ellen was completely thrown. She had never seen anyone act like this and she didn't understand why Marcy was. Mal, though angry, seemed to get it and the twins were totally unfazed.

Ellen was shocked when she heard sniffles. She climbed into the bed and peeked under the cover to see Marcy curled into a ball and what sounded like crying. "Are you okay?"

Marcy twitched and shifted away.

Mal tried to harden his heart but he hated when she cried. It happened so infrequently that when it did happen, it hurt him worse. "Stop that."

Ellen's mouth fell open. "Mal!"

"You needed help." Mal ignored her. "You should have just stayed at the hospital."

Marcy blindly threw a pillow in his general direction.

Mally climbed up on the bed and crawled to his mother. He wrapped his little arms around her. "No cry, Mommy."

Marcy unfurled enough to grab him and hug him.

He patted her arms and kissed her face.

"Why Mommy cry, Daddy?" Mickey looked up at her father.

"Because she's stubborn." Mal spat, already feeling himself soften.

Ellen felt terrible. She didn't understand what was going on and was frankly too scared to ask at this point.

Mal frowned and went to pat Marcy's back. "I'll get you some tea. Stop crying."

She ignored him (like he expected).

He opened the door and Mickey followed him downstairs.

Ellen pulled her legs up to her protruding stomach and watched Mally comfort his mom.

Riley let out a cry from the bottom of the bed.

Ellen looked at her but before she could move, Marcy unfurled completely and crawled to the end of the bed to get her. She picked her up and scooted backwards until she got to the headboard.

Riley calmed and waved her arms.

Mally made a face and laid against Ellen.

Mal came back with two mugs of drinks. He set one on the nightstand by Marcy and gave the other one to Ellen. He said nothing as he sat at the bottom of the bed and laid back to stare at the ceiling.

Mickey climbed atop him and laid on him, kicking her feet gently.

"Thank you." Marcy said softly.

"You're welcome." Mal didn't move.

"Thank you." Ellen said, wondering just what sort of family did she marry into.

"You're welcome."

She also wondered what he got her. She didn't drink tea (not used to hot drinks). She took a sip and was surprised it was hot cocoa.

And that's how they spent the time.

 ** _cell_**

"What was that?" Puck asked as soon as the door closed.

Mercedes sighed. "That is the physical embodiment of pride."

"What?"

"She's too prideful." She sat on the bed and scooted until she was leaning against the headboard.

"I've never seen Mike like that. Not even when we found out you girls got pregnant on purpose. He looked like he was going to hurt her."

"Mikey would never hurt her but that doesn't mean he wouldn't be pushed into wanting to."

"Why was she so mean?" Nic climbed into the bed to sit at her feet.

Mercedes didn't know how to explain it. "She doesn't like help."

"What?!" Puck didn't believe it was so simple.

Mercedes took a deep breath and leaned back in order to get more comfortable. This was going to take a while. "We all have our levels of pride and stubbornness."

"Okay?" Anna curled up next to her. She'd seen their bouts of both flaws.

"I mean all of them are really prideful and stubborn. Only Maddie and I are relatively sane."

Puck raised a brow at that but kept silent.

"I mean they're kind of crazy about it. Mikey takes stubbornness to a _whole_ other level when he wants to and Lucy hears what she wants to hear and Mal-"

"Mama!"

"Right. Anyway, there's certain things we don't like. We grew up in a certain way and there are things we like and things we don't. There's things we believe and things we don't."

"What does that have to do with her tripping like that over nothing?"

"Because it's not nothing to her. She doesn't like asking for help." Puck made to say something but she went on. "She considers it a weakness and if there is a sin she won't commit, that is the one. She constantly says she doesn't need anything or anyone and she prides herself on being self reliant."

"That's ridiculous." Anna frowned. "Everyone needs someone."

"She's going to try her best not to."

Puck was blown away. "Who is like that?!"

"How often do you ask for help?" Mercedes asked not unkindly.

He frowned as he thought. He'd always had to fight for what he wanted and was never given any help. He prided himself on the fact that he'd made it without anyone, especially his horrible parents. He looked at her guiltily.

"Asking for help is one of the hardest things a human can do. It can be hard on the most evolved person. I know I never ask for help from anyone but my siblings."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, so she doesn't like asking for help-"

"Or being seen as weak." She slipped in.

"Being seen as weak?" Nic asked.

"Yeah. Like I said, we were brought up a certain way. We weren't taught to show emotions and be open or not be perfect."

"I thought it was because she had a reputation for being hard and she didn't want anyone to challenge her?" Anna was confused.

"No. Marcy can handle challengers. We were all taught to be certain ways. Laura, Mikey, Mal, Maddie and I were taught to be nice. No matter what. We were taught to obey and be the best. Always. True ladies and gentlemen."

Puck frowned. "Pressure."

"Yes. Marc was taught to be the best period. He always had to watch his back so no one would get one over on him. He had to know everything and be the best at everything. We all were but since he's the oldest boy, he has to be better than us to lead us."

"What about Laura?" Anna asked.

"Yes. She has extra pressure to be the best also because she's the oldest girl and the eldest period. She always had to look out for us. She couldn't go to a school out of state because she had to take care of us."

"What about Quinn and Marcy? What were they taught?"

"They were taught to be…" Mercedes didn't know how to say it without making it sound like they were raised by monsters.

"Taught to be what, Mama?" Puck pressed.

" _Hard._ "

"Hard?" Nic didn't get it.

"Our family dynamic is different and as second daughters, Marcy and Lucy were taught to be tougher than Laura, Maddie or me. We were taught to be ladies above all else but Marcy and Lucy were taught to be emotionless and superior.

It's why you'll never get too many kind words from them or honest emotion that isn't negative. They weren't taught to be empathetic. They can't show emotions or, heaven forbid, cry.

You'll never get either of them to admit to having hurt feelings or being confused or being happy."

"What the fuck?!" Puck was bewildered.

"You cursed." Nic looked at him.

He realized he didn't do that in front of her but he was truly thrown by this information. "I'm sorry but this is crazy. Who raises their kids like that?!"

"Our parents. Their parents." Mercedes shrugged. "Marcy is close to being exactly like Grandfather."

"Is that bad?" Anna asked.

Mercedes nodded sadly. "Grandfather is not a good person. I love him but he's an objectively bad human being."

"And he's making Marcy be bad?" Nic wanted to make sure.

"Nothing would make him happier. If anything would make him happy that is."

"Why doesn't Mini Mama do what she wants? She's always talking about doing what she wanna." Puck tossed out.

"Marcy mostly does do what she wants. She's not afraid of anything but that doesn't mean she's stupid. She knows when to play the game and when enough is enough. Besides, sometimes it's too much. There's only so much a person can take."

"How strict are your parents?!"

"When they're around, very."

"When they're around?"

She lifted a shoulder.

"What did we step into?!"

 ** _cell_**

Tina pushed Mike to the bed and made him lie down. She got in beside him and cuddled up to him. "Are you okay?"

Mike closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry you're angry." She truly was. "I wish I could help you."

He kissed the top of her head. "You're already helping."

"Why are you so mad? Can I ask?" She looked up at him.

He tried to block out the words Marcy called him that swirled around in his head. He opened his eyes. "She just pushed me."

"Was it really that terrible what she said?"

"It's the worst thing I could hear."

"I'm sorry. Why would she say something that she knows would hurt you like that?"

"She wanted me to put her down."

"So she hurt your feelings?!"

"She would have said anything."

"Why? Why would she do that? Doesn't she love you?"

Mike's head tilted. "I understand why she did it. If it were me, I would have said it, too."

She stared at him, horrified then shocked. "Why?! Are you in the practice of hurting each other?!"

"We try not to hurt each other but we expect it at all times."

"That doesn't make sense, Mike."

"We know that there's evil in the world." Most of them were their relatives. "We always anticipate it so we're not caught off guard."

"That's the world. You're siblings. You shouldn't have to worry about that in your family."

He moved his head as if to both agree with her and let her know that that wasn't the way life worked. "I know her and I knew picking her up would go down a dark path."

"For picking her up?!"

"For telling you all she was weak."

Tina's face wrinkled. "What?!"

"We weren't taught to have weaknesses. We were brought up to be perfect at all times. She was brought up to be completely self reliant. She was never offered help and she was punished if she asked."

Her face showed horror.

"She was taught, we all were taught that appearances meant everything. That even if you felt one way, you damn sure better project the image of perfection and put togetherness. We all strive to be like that. We were punished otherwise."

She gasped.

"She just had a baby, which made her physically weak and I called attention to it by lifting her. And in front of you guys, who are still outsiders to us. We keep everything close to our hearts and usually only share with each other so if I'd have picked her up without you guys there, she'd been mad but she would have gotten over it."

"But we were there."

"And I was announcing to all of you that she was weak." He nodded.

Her heart broke hearing that. "But we don't think she's weak! She's one of the strongest people I know!"

"But you all know that she couldn't have made it without me. You all saw it."

"But- but-" She growled in frustration.

He kissed the side of her head.

She couldn't look at his dead eyes anymore so she laid her head on his chest. "Can't we just tell her we don't think she's weak?"

"Tina." He lifted her chin. "Do not bring this up again."

She was freaked out by his serious face and even serious-er tone. "But-"

"No. Do not speak of this. It's over and no one will bring it up again."

"Do you always ignore things in your family?"

He looked away. "Sometimes it's the only way to survive."

She buried her face in his side and cried.

 ** _cell_**

"So?" Finn tapped his fingers together nervously.

"What, Finn?" Quinn frowned as she continued looking through her suitcase.

"That was kinda scary."

She paused before continuing. "It was not."

"Yes, it was." Rachel's hormones had mellowed her out dramatically but they weren't at the fore at the moment and she spoke freely.

Quinn rolled her eyes even though they couldn't see it. She finally found what she was looking for and held it up.

"Can we talk about this?" Finn was throughly freaked out. He'd never seen so much animation out of Marcy or such darkness from Mike. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing. It's family business." Quinn closed her suitcase.

"We're family now." Rachel stood in her way when she went to leave the room.

Quinn almost told her something to hurt her feelings but her own hormones kicked in and she sighed. "This is how we are."

"How is this?!" Rachel waved her arms. "She wasn't even this mean in juvie! I've never seen Mike so much as put a finger on anyone and he looked ready to throttle her!"

"He wouldn't have." Quinn knew that. "He might have shaken her."

"Quinn, that's not funny!" Finn didn't see the humor.

She shrugged. "What do you want from me? We're complicated."

"We want to understand. Or do we have to go ask Marcy to explain herself?" Rachel put her hands on her hips.

Quinn stood close to her. " _You will do no such thing_."

Rachel gasped. "How can you defend her after her rude and very unbecoming behavior?"

"Because we know why she did it."

"Why?" Finn demanded. "What's going on?"

Quinn looked away. "We weren't taught to show weakness."

"What?" Rachel didn't understand. "What weakness did she show?"

"When Mikey picked her up, he showed everyone her weakness. That she couldn't walk for herself. And then that she lost control."

"I'm confused." Finn freely admitted.

"We weren't taught to show weakness, no matter how small. We had to present an impenetrable shield to the world."

"She just had a baby! She can't rest?!" Rachel was gobsmacked.

"No." Quinn shook her head. "It's why she wanted to leave the hospital. Anything can happen in a hospital. You're at their mercy. You have to depend on them. One night was bad enough but she couldn't stay another."

"That is ridiculous!"

"You can't trust anyone."

"Then why didn't she just let Mike help her inside?" Finn shook his head, completely confused by these people.

"Because we weren't raised to accept help. We had to be self sufficient. But Marcy and I moreso than the rest. We were taught that we above all couldn't ask for help. And since she was better at figuring things out on her own, it became a game of throwing things at her and punishing her asking for help. It was never offered and she'd dare not ask for it."

Finn waved his arms wildly. "What?!"

"Grandfather wants her to be his little soldier. He's trying to turn her into him. Our parents aren't the nicest and between them and him, she doesn't have many bright spots in her soul."

Rachel tried to wrap her mind around this. "So she was brought up to be a robot and if you even think of treating her like a human being, she'll lash out at you?"

Quinn thought it over before nodding. "Basically. She knows there's consequences for accepting help. There's consequences for being weak."

"And Mike just-?" Finn couldn't even finish it.

"He tossed it aside." Quinn could. "He did it because he loves her but he knew it would cause all this stress."

"Can't he just apologize?"

"No. No apology in the world is going to make you forget she was weak. And then she lost control."

"You keep saying that." Rachel frowned. "What does "lost control" even mean?"

"Like I said, we were taught to have two sides to us. The one we show the world and the one for when we're in private. You never show your private side in public. Marcy has a horrible temper but she can usually control it enough to keep a lid on it in public until she can get you alone."

"She can't even get mad?!" Finn snapped.

"She can but a frown and a slightly raised voice is all she can show. But when Mikey showed you guys her weakness, she got overwhelmed and lashed out. In public."

"Public?! This is your house!"

"In front of you guys." Quinn clarified.

"But we're family now." Rachel repeated.

"We're married now but we don't know you that well. You don't know all of us and we were taught to keep that from other people until your dying day. It's going to take a lot of time, possibly years before we can trust you with all of who we are, if ever. So to Marcy, you're strangers and she just exposed herself to the world."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Finn had to sit down. "We've been friends for all these months and we just married into your family but we're strangers to her?"

"To all of us."

"Even you?" Rachel looked hurt.

Quinn swallowed. "I wasn't taught to be close to another human being."

"Don't you love us?"

"As much as I ever loved anyone."

"Why does that sound like a "not really"?" Finn demanded.

"I wasn't taught to love. I was taught that I couldn't feel that particular emotion."

"Who taught you that?!"

"Our family. It's just the way we were brought up. We each have our roles to play and Marcy and I were born to play ice queens."

Finn wiped his face, trying to understand this.

Rachel pointed to Quinn's hand. "What's that?"

Quinn held it up. "It's for Marcy. I knew she left it at home so I was bringing it to her to make her feel better about being summoned-"

"Summoned?" Finn echoed.

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes. "When an elder takes exception to a kid (or anyone else in the family) they summon them. You have to drop what you're doing and go straight to wherever they are and accept whatever punishment they dole out."

Finn looked incredulous at that. "What?!"

"That's why they were here?" Rachel wanted to make sure this was what she was hearing. "To be punished?"

"Yes." Quinn nodded.

Rachel licked her lips. "So you're going to give it to her to make her feel better?"

"I'm going to give it to Mikey so he can give it to her to make her feel better." She corrected.

"It'll be a way for him to apologize for picking her up?"

Quinn nodded. "He gave it to her when she was seven anyway. It'll just make them remember their bond."

"You're a good sister."

Quinn blinked in surprise. Only her siblings had ever told her that. "Really?"

"Yes." Rachel frowned. "Don't you know that?"

She shook her head.

"No one's ever told you that before?!"

"We tell each other all sorts of things to make each other feel better but we know better than to believe it."

"Why?" Finn stared at her, anger for the way she'd been brought up welling within his chest.

"It's the way we've been brought up. People only offer kind words when they want something from you or to trick you."

"Is that why you never responded when people talked about your beauty?" Rachel stared at her in shock.

"They only want something from me." Quinn lifted her shoulders.

"Oh my goodness." Rachel felt sick to her stomach.

"But you know you're beautiful!" Finn yelled as if trying to make her see herself the way he saw her.

Quinn shook her head with sad eyes and a wistful smile.

Rachel gasped. "Quinn?!"

"I have to go. I need to give this to Mikey."

"Quinn, you're beautiful." Finn eyed her.

She just looked back at him like she didn't hear a word.

Rachel began weeping.

Quinn kissed her. "Don't cry. This will all be over. It always blows over. Just don't bring it up."

"Why not?" Finn glared.

"No, Finn. Promise me you'll leave it alone." Quinn was dead serious.

"Why?! You don't believe you're beautiful! She thinks she isn't supposed to accept help when she _just had a baby_! What family is this?!"

"Finn, _please_." Not a word that crossed Quinn's lips naturally. "I know you don't understand but this is how we are. Things are better left unsaid. Don't poke the bear. It goes faster when we ignore it."

He threw up his hands and threw himself back on the bed. "I give up!"

"Both of you, promise me you'll never bring it up again."

"Fine! Whatever! I promise!"

Rachel tried to pull herself together. "I promise."

Quinn kissed her again. "Thank you." She slipped from the room.

Finn sat up. "This is crazy."

Rachel wiped her tears and sat next to him. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

 ** _cell_**

"I just can't believe her!" Laura groaned loudly as she paced angrily.

Marc dangled a toy in Quad's face. "You gotta calm down. It'll be over soon."

"She knows she can't act like that in front of strangers!"

"Technically they're not total strangers." He pointed out.

"But they're not family. I mean I'm glad they rescued our younger siblings but we don't know them. She knows she can only be herself with us." She whipped around.

"Well he did pick her up." He lifted a shoulder.

"So did you." She threw him a heated glare. "Why couldn't you have left her on that bed? She'd still be at the hospital, trapped."

"You know she couldn't stay. If she's going to be weak, she'd rather do it in private."

"But now they'll have questions!"

"Yeah." He conceded.

She came to the bed and threw herself on it carefully. "I was weak. I couldn't help it. But I had you. I trusted in you and everything was fine. Why couldn't she have just trusted Mal?"

"You know she doesn't trust anyone."

"We trust each other. We're siblings. It's always been us. It's our fucking mantra! I know Grandfather drills into her head that we can't be trusted but haven't we always shown her she could?"

"You're a good big sister, Laura." He covered her closest hand with his own.

"Then why can't I protect them from our life?" She tried not to cry but she was still emotional from her own baby. Tears slipped down her cheeks.

He set Quad a little away from them then pulled her onto his lap. He stayed quiet and just let her cry.

 ** _cell_**

The door opened and Mike came inside. He said nothing but went to the bed, where Marcy was still holding Riley. He held out his arm.

She looked up at him but he wouldn't look at her. She looked at his offering before taking it. She set it on the bed next to her.

He left the room.

"What's that?" Ellen was afraid to ask.

"Michelangelo." Marcy whispered.

"Oh." That explained nothing but the redhead wasn't going to push.

It was quiet for a while before Marcy looked at Mal. "I'm hungry."

He looked at her from looking up at the ceiling. "I'll go see what Roro made."

"I want to eat downstairs."

"Marcy,-" His voice dropped, preparing to argue.

"We can hold hands." She looked away, not being able to ask for help outright or while looking at him.

He stared at her for a long time, wrestling with the pros and cons. Finally he nodded. "We can hold hands."

Ellen knew something big happened but was confused as to what. "What are we going to do with Riley? Is she coming with us?"

"Yeah." Marcy looked down at the sleeping baby. "But you'll have to carry her down the stairs."

Ellen was uneasy with this plan. "I don't know if I can carry her on stairs. What if I drop her?"

"You won't drop her."

Mal smiled. "You won't drop her."

Ellen liked their confidence in her but she was still unsure.

"I can carry her, Mommy." Mickey piped up.

"Oh no, you don't." Marcy smirked.

"No, little one." Mal tapped her nose. "You're not big enough yet."

Mickey stuck out her tongue.

"It's getting late." Marcy noted. "We should go now."

Mal knew she meant before their siblings saw them on the stairs. He sat up carefully, Mickey sliding to his lap. "It'll be slow going."

She shrugged.

He got up and put Mickey on her feet on the floor. "Might as well get started."

Marcy handed Riley to Ellen and got up. Her knees buckled but she fisted her hands in the bedding and forced her legs to straighten.

Mal came over and pried her left hand loose and held it tightly.

She forced herself to walk, taking the least bit of his strength as she could possibly manage.

They walked slowly to the door and Mal opened it. Ellen and the twins followed behind.

The group went down the two flights of stairs slowly, carefully. They made it to the ground floor and went to the dining room. Mal sat Marcy and Ellen before sitting his kids down.

"I'll go see what's up with Roro." He hooked a thumb towards the doorway.

They nodded as he left. Marcy took Riley back and rocked her.

"Do you feel better?" Ellen asked.

"Feel?" Marcy raised a brow.

"Yeah? Do you feel better?"

That completely perplexed Marcy. People didn't ask her about her feelings and even if they did, she wasn't supposed to have them. She just hunched her shoulders awkwardly.

Ellen frowned. This was getting old. No one would tell her anything! She sat back in her chair angrily.

Footsteps echoed on the floor and they turned towards the doorway.

The Fabanges and their spouses (and Nic) walked in. The outsiders tensed but the family only spoke and sat around the large table. They began talking about other things.

The others found this behavior totally foreign. But they sat down, too.

Mal came back and sat down. "Roro made don."

"What kind?" Mike asked.

"Steak. He even made extra sticky rice."

The family approved.

Torero came in with servants and began placing bowls and platters around the table. He came and went several times, bringing more and more food then he brought tea. As he was finishing, Po and Xhi-Xhi walked in.

Both sat. Po prayed and the family began eating.

The others stared before following suit.

Finn ran into a problem right away. He leaned into Quinn. "I can't use chopsticks."

Quinn looked at Po before looking at Finn. "Maybe it's time to learn?"

"I don't want to look stupid." He blushed.

"You won't. Just hold them here and here. Move this finger to open and close them." She helped him hold the sticks.

He tried but he was clumsy. He got more rice on the table than in his mouth.

Puck was watching in growing dismay. He couldn't use chopsticks either. He always ate Chinese food with a fork. "Uh…, Mama? We have a situation."

Mercedes, who'd been looking at Finn also, already knew. "I can just feed you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She used her chopsticks to pick up a clump of rice and held it up to his mouth.

He ate the offering, feeling silly. Everyone was staring at him but he didn't feel judgement from anyone but Po and Xhi-Xhi. It made him blush but he only opened his mouth so Mercedes could finish feeding him.

Mercedes fed him then realized something. She turned to Nic. "Do you need help?"

The little girl nodded. "Bubbie always has a fork for me."

"Here. I'll feed you the meat and veggies but you can use your spoon for the rice." She picked up Nic's deep spoon.

"Spoon?"

"Marcy eats her rice with a spoon."

Po grunted. "Disgrace."

"I'm not about to sit up here and pick up a grain of rice one by one." Marcy bit off.

He rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Anna was truly glad her parents made her learn how to use chopsticks. This dinner was extremely uncomfortable. It reminded her of her meals with her parents.

Rachel and Ellen also knew how to use chopsticks and were quietly eating, digesting what they were learning about this family.

Po and Xhi-Xhi ate quickly then excused themselves to work in their studies uninterrupted. The kids relaxed.

"Alright, demon." Laura rolled her back muscles, gearing up. "We might as well get this fight over with."

"What way are you ruining my life now?" Marcy glared.

"I called our parents."

"Why?" Marcy narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"To come see Rye."

"What?!"

Their siblings stared at her in horror. "Why?!"

Laura let it blow past her. "They need to see Riley."

"Why?!" Marcy barked.

"You know how mad they were when you finally showed up with the twins. They're angry with me now for showing up to the weddings with Quad. You might as well head them off at the pass."

"No."

"I already called them. Mom, Mother and Aunt Jeanette are on their way."

"I can't believe this." Marcy narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Who knows when you're going back to America? You need to get this out of the way."

Marcy looked away.

Marc took Laura's hand. "Roro said he was making ice cream for dessert. Want mine? You know I don't like rose hips."

Marcy looked down at the table. "If you don't want it."

"I don't." He apologized.

"Fine." She accepted.

"Come on, Lady." Marc stood. "We gotta find a place to put Quad. We can't keep having him sleep in the bed with us."

Mal nodded. "We should go into town and get bassinets or something."

"Meet me outside. We can find something together."

"I'll go." Laura shifted Quad to her shoulder. "You need to be here, Mal."

He inclined his head. "Nothing pink please."

"What's wrong with pink?!" It was her favorite color.

"It's fugly." Marcy muttered.

Laura glared at her. "I shouldn't bring you anything! You're lucky it's for my niece!"

Marcy rolled her eyes.

Laura and Marc left with their baby.

Torero entered and began clearing the table. He told the kids that dessert was on its way.

"When are you planning on going home?" Mercedes asked.

"What day is it?" Marcy blinked. "This weekend most likely."

"Good plan. Rye will have her immune system in place." Mike drained his tea.

Marcy nodded. "I should go into town tomorrow."

"Why?" Mal was wary.

"I didn't bring any books."

"You had two books last week!"

"And I read them both."

"Couldn't you reread them?" Rachel didn't want her head bitten off.

"I remember them too vividly." Marcy shook her head. "I can't read something I remember too well unless I truly love the story."

"We can all go." Mercedes offered. "I want a new book."

"Me too." Quinn piped up.

The newly minted Fabanges felt something was going on but couldn't put their finger on it.

"You read a lot." Ellen said.

Marcy lifted a shoulder as Torero came back with bowls of ice cream.

The twins began chanting for ice cream and the older kids focused on them and their adorable antics. All was forgotten. For the moment at least.


	20. Chapter 20

Mercedes opened the door with Quinn and Laura (holding Quad) on her heels. "Are you up?"

Marcy shushed them. "She's just gone back to sleep."

Laura nodded and sat in a chair. Quad was asleep, too. "Were you up all night?"

"We all were." Marcy grimaced as she looked over her bedmates. All were asleep.

"How's it going?" Quinn asked.

"She wakes up and wakes everyone else up. The twins get fussy and we have to calm them down along with figuring out her problem. I want Elle to sleep as much as possible because she damn sure ain't gon be getting it next month but by the time she falls asleep again, Rye wakes up."

"Poor Ellen." Mercedes clucked. "How's my Mal doing?"

"He says it's only fair for him to handle all the diapers since he can't feed her."

"I don't know why you didn't let Laura get you some bottles while she was at the store last night. You asked for diapers."

"Because." Marcy explained again. "I don't have a pump here. It makes no sense to buy one now and go home to another one. There would be two and I only have two breasts."

"Ellen will need one." Mercedes pointed out.

"One, she might not breastfeed. Two, it's not necessary. I can feed my own child. I kept up with the twins, I can do this one."

"You're being stubborn."

"And you're nagging."

Mercedes frowned. "Am not!"

"Are too and you better not wake them up."

Mercedes blew out a breath as Quinn snickered and Laura shook her head with a smirk. "You need to eat. It's morning."

"I can see blue skies just as well as you can." Marcy pointed to the open window.

"Just go eat." She groaned.

"I can eat later."

"Why are you like this? You're so contrary!"

"Just because I don't hop to in order to do what _you_ want doesn't mean I'm contrary."

"She's got you there, Mercy." Quinn took Riley from Marcy and danced with her gently.

Mercedes threw her a glare. "Shut up! She does not!"

Quinn stuck her tongue out.

"Stop." Laura headed this fight off. "How about we bring you breakfast, Moppet?"

"I'm not really hungry." Marcy lifted a shoulder.

"But you still need to eat. You need nutrients. I'll make your breakfast for you so you get all the nutrition you need."

"Shouldn't you be looking after your own kid?"

"He's going to sleep for another forty five minutes." Laura waved that away. "He sleeps like Marc."

"Aren't you worried about that?"

"Yes. But how am I supposed to stop the way he sleeps?"

"You could wake him up every time he enters deep sleep." Quinn suggested.

"Yes." Marcy nodded. "Traumatize your child into paranoid light sleeping, where he'll jerk awake from a subtle breeze."

Quinn side-eyed her. "It was just an idea."

"A terrible one."

Quinn opened her mouth but Laura cut through their fight. "Go downstairs, Lucy. Roro had to have made breakfast and you and Mercy need to eat. Go eat."

Quinn set Riley in the white bassinet by Marcy's side of the bed and took Mercedes's hand to walk out.

Laura huffed before rising. "I'm going to go put him down then I'll get started on your food."

"Thanks." Marcy sat back.

Laura went to her and swatted her until she scooted down in the bed before covering her with the sheets. She kissed her fingers then touched Marcy's forehead.

Marcy watched her as she left. It wasn't so bad having older sisters.

 ** _cell_**

"How many books are you going to get?" Rachel asked in awe.

Marcy shrugged. "I'm not going to be outside much for the rest of summer so I need something to do when I'm not caring for Rye."

"But all these books?" Anna ran her finger over the spines of the books.

"Yeah." Marcy nodded. "I should only get one more."

Ellen peeked into her arms. "What do they all say?"

Marcy looked down at her stack. "They're different things. Some's poetry, some's young adult, some is not young adult, some's stories and myths and one is a biography of a famous Japanese artist."

"Are all these in Japanese?" Tina wanted to know.

"Yes." Marcy refocused on finding another book.

Mercedes walked over, having her own stack. "We should leave before I just buy the whole store."

"I think we have." Quinn flipped a page in one of her books, splitting her time between finding more and reading a fascinating thriller.

Karou, who'd come over early in the day, skipped over. "I want this book but Laura's being a pain and says I shouldn't buy it."

"What is it?" Marcy pulled a book off the shelf and read the spine.

"It's about Grandfather!"

Her cousins looked at her.

"I know!"

"Why would you want to read about him when you know him?" Marcy was the first to speak.

"Because. It's a history book about the town and its influential residents. We can find out more about him."

"You can just listen to the gossip on the street."

"You know that's probably just tall tales. I once heard he stole a dragon's treasure."

"Probably did." Quinn snorted.

Karou rolled her eyes. "I'm getting it. I want to know his secrets."

"Do not open Pandora's box, Rou." Marcy warned.

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone what I find out. And it's in a book. At a store."

"This town only has three bookstores. This one, the big private one and the one at the mall."

"Hey! You forced me to come to this dusty rattrap of a hovel! You know I don't like old things! I'm going to buy what I want!"

"I hope you find out he stole Uncle Daniel."

Karou scowled as Quinn laughed.

Mercedes swatted Marcy. "Stop that!"

Laura walked over. "We need to leave. We fed the babies an hour ago."

"Come on, Lady." Marcy whined. "Five more minutes?"

"I want to go by a tea shop."

"Please?" Marcy widened her green eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.

Laura caved. "Fine. But only five more minutes! Then we're leaving and going to the shop."

"Of course." Marcy renewed her search.

The twins followed behind her, hoping she'd find a colorful book for them. Hearing grand tales was great and all but sometimes they wanted to see pictures, which the books their mother currently held did not possess.

Ellen followed behind them, silently.

Rachel cuddled up to Quinn. "What are you reading?"

"It's a story about a man who found his wife murdered in their bed when he woke up and so far everyone thinks he did it." Quinn devoured the page.

Rachel blanched. "That's horrible!"

"He keeps telling the police that he was sound asleep and couldn't remember the night before. They're using torture tactics to get the truth from him."

Rachel's eyes bulged. Quinn seemed a little too gleeful about torture.

Anna gulped. "What do you have, MercyCat?"

Mercedes held her stack up to her face. "A biography, a lot of poetry, some romances."

"What's the biography about?"

"A Japanese fashion designer."

Anna nodded.

Nic ran over. "Look!"

Mercedes took the book from her and read the title to herself. "You like it?"

"Uh huh!" Nic nodded excitedly. "It has pictures!"

"It's a fairy tale book."

"I thought so. Can I get it?"

"Do you know how to read Japanese?"

"No. But can you read it to me?"

Mercedes smiled. "Yes, I can."

"Yay!" Nic hugged her. "What'd you get?"

Mercedes told her.

Nic didn't think she'd be interested in any of that stuff and just hugged her new book to her chest.

Marcy, Ellen and the twins walked back over. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Good." Laura led the group to the cashier. "We're ready to purchase." She spoke in Japanese, knowing the old man didn't know English.

He slid his glasses from his round head to his long nose and peered at her intently. "Let's see here."

She put the books she wanted to buy on the counter and shoved them over so he could see.

He checked the price on each before ringing up her total.

She handed him her credit card.

He rang her up before placing her purchases in a brown paper bag with skinny handles. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." She tucked her card back in her wallet and moved so the others girls could go.

Marcy put all of her books on the counter. He rang her up and told her the total. She paid and he set her books in two bags. She moved so Quinn could go.

The blonde quickly paid for hers before Karou went then Mercedes.

"Have a good day." The elderly man croaked.

The girls bid him a good day as well as they stepped outside. The limo was there, waiting on them.

They climbed inside and the driver took them to a tea shop. Leaving the books in the car, they went inside.

"I've never been in a tea shop before." Ellen looked all over.

"Try not to breathe too deeply." Marcy picked up a candle.

Ellen blew a breath from her nose. "What all is in here?"

"A tonne of stuff." She added the candle to her basket. "Herbs of all kinds, tea of course, food, homemade wares, books, jewelry. All sorts of things."

Ellen picked up a book. "What's this say?"

Marcy looked at it before focusing on Ellen's face. "You really wanna know?"

Ellen wasn't a stupid girl. "No."

Marcy took it from her and added it to the basket.

Mercedes opened a tin and sniffed. "I love it so much."

"What is it?" Anna asked.

Mercedes put the tin under her nose. "Smell."

Anna took a deep breath and immediately her nose burned. "Ow! What is that?!"

"It's matcha tea."

"Why is it so strong?!"

"Tastes even stronger." Marcy raised her voice from the next aisle.

"It does." Mercedes admitted. "It's an acquired taste but I like it."

Anna shook her head. "No. I'm good."

"It could be your hormones. Your sense of smell is still heightened."

Anna was sure she just didn't like the green tea.

"Can I smell?" Nic put her hand on Mercedes's.

Mercedes held it up to her nose.

Nic sneezed.

Mercedes smiled, thinking it was adorable.

"Ooh, Mercy!" Quinn yelled from a few aisles away. "They have your lavender tea!"

"Yes!" Mercedes waddled over to her and picked up two tins.

"Guys?" Laura raised her voice. "They have almond cookies."

"Yum!" Mercedes and Quinn moaned happily before going to get a few packages.

"Here." Marcy handed a tea to Karou.

Who took it and opened it to smell. "Thanks."

"Add a bit of peppermint and it'll save your voice."

Karou went to find some peppermint.

"Is this jasmine tea?" Rachel was confused. The teas were either in silver tins on shelves or in big sacks on the floor. Both were advertised in Japanese.

Quinn walked over to her. "No. That's oolong. This is jasmine."

Rachel took the tin. "I've never had loose leaf. Just bagged."

"The tea we had yesterday and today was loose leaf."

"Was that why I kept spitting out seeds into my napkin and why there was stuff in the bottom of my cup?"

"Yes. You'll get used to it. Or you don't have to. We buy bagged."

"But this is a traditional shop." Laura frowned as she debated a normal tin or a large one. "It's all loose leaf here."

Tina, who'd been quiet so far, piped up. "I drink loose leaf. I'm not fond of it but my grandma is."

"What kind does she like?" Marcy asked as she set a dessert in her basket.

"Hibiscus."

Marcy looked around before finding a tin. She handed it to Tina.

"I don't have any money." Tina blanched.

"Wait, what?!"

"I mean I have some money but it's all American."

Marcy went through her purse and pulled out Yen.

Tina stared. "That's a lot."

"I know. You have to use a lot." Marcy grimaced.

Tina scooped up the money. "I'll pay you back."

"No need."

"Thanks."

Marcy inclined her head before picking up what the twins were trying to reach of a shelf.

"What kind of hibiscus did you get?" Laura asked Tina.

The fifteen year old shrugged. "I don't know. It has a weird shape on the top."

Laura looked it over. "It's an orange and a Ginger root."

Tina's eyes widened in mild shock. "Really?"

"See how this part's round and the leaves sticking out on the orange? Then the jagged lines and weird appendage like shapes for the Ginger."

Tina could sort of make it out. "Oh!"

"Will your grandmother like it?"

Tina nodded. "She likes all kinds of hibiscus teas."

"Good. Here." She handed her a small wrapped cake.

"What's this?"

"It's for you."

Tina blinked, ready to cry at the kindness. "What is it?"

"It's a cake with banana and red bean paste."

Tina glanced at it again to see if she could spot the ingredients. "Is it good?"

"I like it. But more importantly, _Mikey_ will."

"You want me to give this to him from me even though you bought it?"

"It'll be something you can share. Bond together."

A few tears slipped through.

"Aww! Don't cry!" Laura wrapped an arm around her.

"I've never had a sister." Tina bawled.

"Well you have five now."

"Okay, let's leave." Marcy complained. "My nose is on fire."

Laura turned to her. "Okay. Girls?! We're paying!"

The girls came from around the shop and gathered at the register.

"Look at these crystals I found." Karou held out her basket.

"Nice." Marcy nodded.

"You said Yuria made her own jewelry so she'll like this. Right?"

"Definitely." Marcy eased her mind.

The girls paid then left, piling into the limo and heading home. They made it to the house and went inside. They had no clue where the boys were.

So they each texted them before going up to their rooms to put away their purchases. They agreed to meet in a sitting room on the first floor.

Less than ten minutes later and they had cups of tea with snacks and were sitting around the sitting room, relaxing.

The boys showed up quickly and sat with their women. Maddie buzzed around her sisters, asking about their purchases.

"What'd you get?" Maddie asked Nic.

"Mercy got me this book." Nic held it up proudly. "She said it's fairy tales."

Maddie took the book and flipped through the pages slowly. "It is. It has a lot of stories I like."

"Do you have a book like it?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of storybooks."

"Are they all in Japanese?"

Maddie shook her head and gave the tome back. "They're in a bunch of different languages."

"How many can you speak?" Nic's eyes widened.

"Five." Maddie hopped on a sofa.

Nic's jaw dropped. "Whoa!"

"Is Mercy gonna read it to you tonight?"

Nic looked at Mercedes, who nodded. She looked back at Maddie with a smile. "Yup!"

Maddie giggled. "After my bath, we get in the bed and they tell me stories."

"What kind of stories?"

"All kinds. Stories they've heard or myths and legends. They're really smart so they know everything."

Quinn pulled Maddie over and hugged her. "You're so amazing!"

"I know!" Maddie squealed.

Mercedes reached over and pinched her cheek. "Adorable girl!"

Maddie beamed.

The butler walked in. "Family has arrived."

"Aunt Violet!" Mercedes screamed loudly, making the babies fuss. "Oops! Sorry!"

Laura and Marcy soothed their children. "Hi, Aunt Violet!"

Violet Taylor-Capaldi waved her arms excitedly. "Hi, my little flower buds!"

"Oh, so I'm not standing here?!" Lily Taylor-Serrino folded her arms.

"Stop pouting." Marcy smirked. "We see you."

"Act like it!"

"You know we dig you."

"You better believe it, lovey." Lily sniffed.

Violet waved her sister away and went to hug her nieces and nephews. "How are you, dears?"

"We're fine." Mercedes held her extra tight. She'd never play favorites (but if she did, Violet was her favorite aunt).

"You look so beautiful." Violet pinched her cheeks before going to Quinn.

"Not as beautiful as you." Marcy flirted outrageously. "Look at you! Looking 25!"

Violet blushed and shook her head. "You're such a good girl!"

"You know you look good, Aunt Violet!" Quinn squeezed her.

"Stop it!" Violet laughed.

Lily cleared her throat loudly.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Marcy laughed. "You know you got a killer bod!"

Lily smiled widely before hugging her. "Thank you, my little pad."

"As long as someone strokes your ego." Quinn lifted a brow.

"Hush now!"

"I think you're a beautiful woman with the appropriate amount of modesty." Marc grinned.

Lily threw her head back and sighed in happiness before throwing her arms around him. "That's my boy!"

"I've always thought you were beautiful!" Mike looked hurt.

Lily cupped his chin. "You're my favorite."

"Wait a minute!" Marc and Mal shouted.

"Stop yelling!" Marcy punched Mal's knee.

"That's not fair!" He complained.

"Stop disturbing the babies!" Laura glared.

Marc and Mal threw heated glares at a beaming Mike.

Karou smirked and hugged her aunts. "Where's Nat and the others?"

"Natalia had to use the restroom." Violet pointed to the doorway.

"I brought the girls but they wanted to unpack your gifts." Lily explained.

"Gifts?" Marcy started paying attention.

"We have to celebrate Riley's first birthday."

"Well we don't turn down gifts." Marcy was completely serious.

"Do we got presents?" Mickey asked.

Lily grimaced. "Not this time, honey."

Mickey pouted.

"Fair warning." Lily turned to Marcy. "Inka, Helga, Bea, Bridgette and Komi are here with the girls."

"Get to the warning." Marcy braced herself.

"So are Sun-Yoon and Marigold."

Marcy made a face as she bit her lip to keep in a curse.

"Aw man!" Marc, Mike, Quinn, Mal and Maddie sulked.

"Be nice." Violet lectured.

"Heaven knows they're not." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why exactly are we being punished?" Marcy bit off.

"They want to visit you." Violet said. "That's what family is for."

Marcy huffed. "PollyAnna."

"I heard that, Missy! You stop that and appreciate that we're coming together. For you."

"I can guarantee that's not true. You may be here for family togetherness but those two old birds are not."

"Not at all." Karou shook her head. "You're way too nice, Aunt Violet."

"Why does everyone say that?" Violet pouted. "I'm not so nice that I'm blind to reality."

Her nieces and nephews looked away.

"Well…" Lily shrugged.

Violet's mouth fell open. "Lily?!"

"You are, Sis. You believe in the best of everyone. Like everyone."

"There is good in everyone!"

"Of course there is, Aunt Violet!" Mercedes agreed. "No one's saying it's not-"

"Don't lie like that." Marcy frowned.

Mercedes's eyes widened. "I'm not lying!"

"There is _not_ good in everyone."

"Yes, there is! Even Hitler had a good side!"

"Sis, don't pull out the German." Marc covered his face.

"You can have good qualities and still have a black soul." Marcy rolled her eyes. "Humans are multifaceted but that doesn't stop them from being scum."

"But it's still good!" Mercedes stuck to her guns.

"It's just a numbers game. You can't do evil 24/7. It's physically impossible."

"You stop that!" Violet wagged her finger.

"You stop walking around with rose colored glasses on." Marcy shot back.

Violet made a discontented sound before setting her fists on her hips. "They're coming now. Be nice or-"

"Or what?" Marcy raised a brow.

"Or I won't give you hugs anymore!"

"I don't like hugs…" Marcy was really confused over the threat.

"You like my hugs!"

"Isn't one hug like any other?"

Lily laughed as she steered her older sister to a chair to sit. "Don't break her, Marcy!"

"But it's just touching." Marcy didn't see the difference.

"Hullo!" Inka Allen-Kholaposis walked in with Helga Allen-King, Bea Chang, Bridgette Stockard and Komi Fushi and their daughters.

The kids spoke.

Komi clapped and threw her silky black hair over her shoulders. "Where is my new niece?!"

"She's hiding." Marcy said with a straight face. "She's a beast at _Hide_ _and Seek_. It took hours to find her the last time."

"You are a rotten child." Komi's lips twisted.

"But isn't she top notch?" Helga smirked.

Bridgette laughed. "I can't wait for Marigold and Sun-Yoon to get in here!"

"Please don't call for Satan. He hears you when you say his name." Marcy said.

Inka, Helga, Bea, Komi, Lily and Bridgette fell out laughing, Marc, Mike, Quinn, Mal, Maddie and Karou right behind them.

Violet sagged, exhausted by Marcy. "I don't know how to make you behave."

Marcy's hormones kicked in. "I'll be nice so long as they're nice."

"I suppose that's all I can ask for."

"That sucks." Mike muttered.

Marc leaned his head back. "Right?! I want to see some fireworks!"

"Guys!" Mal bit off before grinning. "They're going to say something. They'll be fireworks."

"Aww yeah!" Marc and Mike slapped hands.

Quinn, Karou and Maddie fell into giggles.

"Stop it!" Laura huffed with rolled eyes. "We're ladies and we'll act like ladies."

Karou laughed hard enough to roll off her seat. "CC's not a lady!"

Marcy's brows rose though her face was blank.

"Sorry, Cuz." Karou climbed back into her chair. "I'm not a lady either."

"Duh!" Mal snorted.

"Mal!" Ellen was shocked.

Karou threw a throw pillow at him.

"If you hit my kid, it's going to take magic to get me off of you." Marcy threatened.

"I would never hurt my baby!"

"My baby!" Mercedes sputtered.

"No! My baby!" Quinn argued.

"I'm the baby." Mickey piped up.

"You're not a baby." Marcy shook her head. "You're a big girl."

Mickey didn't know how she felt about that.

"So you've had your seed." A voice came from the door. Marigold Taylor-Easton and Sun-Yoon Chang were standing there. Marigold had spoken.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Aunt Marigold." Marcy kept her face and tone bland.

Marigold sniffed. "It's a pleasure to see you as well."

Sun-Yoon narrowed her eyes. "I'm assuming this is the child?"

Marcy only stared at her.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is this the child or not?"

"Yes, she is." Marcy refrained from saying what she really wanted to.

"Well let's have a look at her."

"She looks like a baby."

"Why are you so difficult, child?"

"If you want to hold her, you could just ask."

Sun-Yoon narrowed her eyes again. "You're enjoying this."

"What's to enjoy?"

"Hmm." Sun-Yoon was suspicious and didn't trust that guileless face. "I would like to hold the baby."

Marcy nodded. "Okay."

Sun-Yoon moved over to the couch, where Marcy was sitting and glared at Mal. "You're excused, Malcolm."

Mal rolled his eyes and huffed before getting up. "Here. Have my seat, Aunt Sun-Yoon."

She glared hotly but sat in his seat. She reached for the baby but Riley started crying.

Marcy shifted her and felt her bottom to see if she needed a diaper change. "You don't feel wet but I should change you anyway."

"Why are you coddling her?" Marigold scowled. "You don't need to change her if she's not wet."

Marcy kept her tongue in her head. She almost asked Marigold what children she'd birthed but that would be devastating to the woman. She simply took Riley to another room to change her nappy.

"Children never listen." Marigold shook her head and took a seat.

Mercedes felt bad for her bitter aunt and tried to find a way to diffuse the situation. "How have you been, Aunt Marigold?"

Marigold crossed her legs and sighed deeply. "I've been tired. Very, very tired."

"What's wrong?"

"No good men." She growled.

Violet sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Maybe we should talk about it in private?"

"These girls should learn that men are dirty, dirty dogs that will hump anything that'll let them get close."

"Marigold, that's not true."

"Yes, it is! Men are despicable creatures that'll only break your heart!"

Violet wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry that you're hurting."

"Hurt?! I'm not hurt! That scumbag is the least of my worries!"

"Then why are you behaving this way?"

"Behaving _what_ way?" Marigold watched her.

Violet gulped, not wanting her eldest sister to snap on her but Lily didn't have that problem. "Like a raging bitch."

Marigold snapped her head in her direction.

"Ugh! Are you fighting?! That's all you do!" Rose's voice came from the doorway. Jeanette and Judy were with her along with the butler.

"Shut up, Rosie!" Marigold sneered.

"Sod off, Goldy!" Rose narrowed her eyes. "Where's my newest grandchild?"

Judy clapped. "I can't wait to see her!"

"Marcy is changing her nappy." Violet hated fighting and wished her sisters would just get along.

"How long has it been?" Rose frowned. "It doesn't take long to change a baby's nappy."

"How would you know?" Lily scoffed. "You didn't change any."

"I changed yours, you disrespectful rat!"

"Oh please! You looked out for you!"

Rose was going to retort when Mercedes struggled to her feet. "Hi, Momma. I missed you."

Rose hugged her daughter. "I've missed you, too dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

Rose played with the sixteen year old's hair. "I'm perfect now that I've seen you. How's my perfect angel faring in her pregnancy?"

"Everything's fine."

"That's so good. I had horrid pregnancies. I hated every moment of each of them. Except for you. You were worth it."

Marc looked down. Laura took his hand.

Mercedes stuck her bottom lip out. "Thank you, Momma."

"Ah! There she is!" Judy waved her hands excitedly. "My new namesake!"

Marcy walked into the room and resumed her seat. She settled in and rocked her daughter gently.

"Namesake?" Mal lifted a brow.

Judy beamed. "The baby has our names! She's Judy Rose Jeanette Allen! It was quite the fuss to get the arrangement just right but-"

"No." Mal shook his head.

"No? No what?" She set her hands on her hips.

"That is not our daughter's name."

"Yes, it is! Of course it is! We agreed." She tossed her head.

"We? I didn't agree to anything."

"Not you." Judy sneered. "Marceline agreed."

"Why would you do that?" Mal looked at Marcy in horror.

"Mal, just drop it." Marcy tried to tell him with her eyes that it would not be a good idea to continue.

"No! We have a name for our baby and it's definitely not their names!"

" _Mal_." She stressed.

"Why would you even promise them something like that?! And without talking to me first?!"

"Mal,-"

"Because it was the only way I was going to that wedding." Judy rolled her eyes.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Marcy said loudly. "I'm so hungry. I could eat anything."

"That's your problem." Rose shook her head. "You're always eating. You need to stop before you balloon back up. Frankly I'm surprised you kept off the weight you lost after the twins for so long."

"Thank you, Momma." Marcy said flatly.

"What wedding?" Quinn asked.

"We should go take naps."

"What? Why?" Maddie frowned.

"Not you. All the pregnant girls. It's getting late in the day and-"

"Yours." Judy told Quinn. "I didn't want to go. It was a waste of my time but she promised to name the baby after us if we went."

Laura, Mercedes and Marcy looked at Quinn. "Lucy!"

"Oh." Quinn blinked.

"I still sort of wished I hadn't gone. It was completely boring." Judy went on. "It was a stale reception as well. Not my taste at all."

"Mom!" Laura bit off.

"What?" Judy pulled a face. "Now I loved your wedding. You didn't fight me on every little thing and it was everything I'd ever dreamt of for my little girl."

"Mom!"

"But that just proves how alike we are."

"Mom?" That hurt Laura deeply.

"Her name is Riley." Marcy stated clearly.

"What?" Jeanette was confused.

"My daughter's name is Riley. It was never going to be Judy, it will never be Judy."

"You promised!" Judy screeched.

"I lied. You should recognize the signs. You exhibit them enough."

"How dare you trick us like that?!" Rose set her hands on her hips.

"Momma." Mercedes didn't even know what she was going to say but Marcy ran over her anyway.

"If you think I'm naming my child after the three most pathetic women on the planet, you're crazier than anyone ever gave you credit for." Marcy spat.

Rose screamed. "If you think I'm throwing your ungrateful ass a baby shower after this, you have another think coming!"

"Oh wow! A whole day where I don't have to look up and see you! How will I go on?!"

"You will pay for this!" Judy vowed.

"What exactly are you going to do? Huh? Withhold affection?"

Jeanette sighed. "We should go. I don't want to see Father-"

"Then why are you in my house?" Po's voice came from behind them and they jumped. He had his arms crossed.

"Father!" Jeanette bowed quickly.

"Why are all of you here, disrupting the tranquility of my home?" He raised a brow.

"We came to see the baby." She eyed the floor.

"Why? You're not a good mother."

Jeanette flinched.

"You bring dishonor to your family, Jeanette. Leave."

"Yes, Father." Jeanette walked out with a bowed head, Judy and Rose on her heels.

"All of you can leave." Po eyed the room. "You've brought chaos to my home and I will not stand for it."

"But Grandfather-!" Bea's triplet daughters sputtered.

He leaned over to eye them darkly. "Go upstairs. Now."

They pouted before leaving. The others followed them out.

He looked around the room in disgust.

"She should have never announced that she'd had the baby." Xhi-Xhi spoke up.

"Agreed. I do not want my house overrun with family. I see them enough as it is and struggle through it every time as it is."

She shrugged. "I'll clean this up."

"Yes." He sighed, a headache forming behind his eyes. "Tell Torero to make dinner soon. If I have to endure these wretched people, I might as well be fed at the time. Tell him to put out plenty of sake."

Xhi-Xhi nodded, even though he couldn't see her and left to get a maid to clean up and inform the cook.

Po rubbed his forehead before leaving to go to his office.

 ** _cell_**

"What the hell was _that_?!" Puck shut the door to their bedroom.

"Noah, stop cursing." Mercedes went to her suitcase.

"You can't possibly say this is nothing!"

"I never said it wasn't." She went through the bag.

"MercyCat, what was that?" Anna sat on a chair. "Your moms sounded mean."

Mercedes bit her lip and stilled, her eyes filling before she blinked the tears away and continued searching.

"So you're going to ignore us?" Puck demanded.

"What do you want to know?"

"What. was. that?"

"What was what?"

"All of that! Your aunts tripping, your mom spazzing out, all of it!"

"Noah, it's just my family!"

"You keep saying that." Anna was heartbroken. "What does that mean?"

"Don't you have family problems?"

Anna bowed her head.

Mercedes felt bad and went to her to hug her gently. "I'm sorry. I know my family is hard to understand. I don't know how to explain it."

"Start with Q's mom." Puck said.

"I don't even know where to start. Aunt Judy is… difficult. They all are. Momma is difficult and Aunt Jeanette is especially difficult."

"How?" Anna asked.

Mercedes swallowed thickly. "I don't even know how to say this."

"Just say it."

"She doesn't love us."

"What?!" Puck, Anna and Nic echoed.

"She doesn't love us." Mercedes whispered. "She doesn't even like us."

"How is that possible?" Anna was in shock. "You're family!"

"She… she has no use for us."

"Use?!" Puck growled.

"She doesn't like Mike, Mal or Maddie either?" Anna had a hard time understanding.

Mercedes licked her lips. "She loves Mikey."

"But you said-?" Nic shook her head in confusion.

"She never had love from Grandfather. He doesn't love anybody. Not his mother, not his wife, not his children. It took a toll on her. She tried to find love in her husband but Uncle Michael doesn't love anyone but himself. And Mamma, I think but she never gave him love back so maybe they'll more alike than anyone realizes.

The point is, Aunt Jeanette decided that she would have her own male to love and she had Mikey. She doted on him as much as she could for someone…, who doesn't know much about love."

"What about Mal and Maddie?" Nic asked.

"With Mikey, she doesn't need Mal and she never felt the urge for a daughter. She only bothers with Maddie now because she's small and cute but when Maddie gets bigger, it's going to change. It's already starting."

"She doesn't need Mal?" Puck was stuck on that.

"She only needed one son. She got him so Mal is basically a ghost to her. She ignores him heavily and nothing he does ever garners her attention."

"Why is Mike… the way he is if his mom loves him?"

"Because her love is flawed. She only gives it if he does exactly what she wants. He can't have his own thoughts or feelings. Then she manipulates him whenever he doesn't dance to her tune."

"Manipulates him how?" Anna questioned.

"She cries a lot. Mikey and the guys don't like crying. They're like our dads in that regard but unlike them, they don't get angry. They usually give in and give us whatever we want. Besides crying, she hurts his feelings. She says things that she knows will hurt him in order to get him to do what she wants."

"That's awful!" Anna gasped.

"We try to rally around him when she gets in his head. Marcy goes ballistic on Aunt Jeanette or anybody who ignores Mal. We try to give Maddie everything she needs to grow up into a normal human being." Mercedes sighed.

"Your family is like this?" Anna was at a loss.

"Yeah." Mercedes leaned her head against Anna's.

"I'm sorry." Nic sat next to Mercedes and hugged her.

Mercedes wrapped her arm around her. "Me too."

 ** _cell_**

Mike frowned as he looked through his bag. "Where is it? I know I put it in here."

"Mike?" Tina knotted the sheets in her hands. "Can you talk to me?"

"T, I'm busy."

"Please?" She sniffled.

He stilled when he heard it. He dropped what was in his hands and turned around. "Please don't cry, T. Everything's fine."

"How?" Tina didn't understand it. "Why were your moms like that? Why was Marcy so harsh?"

"Marcy was only trying to protect Lucy. Mal should have dropped it."

"So it's Mal's fault?"

"No." Mike looked away before looking back. He licked his lips and came over to the bed. "We protect each other. We have to. No one else is. Most of us are restrained in when we push back but Marcy is _brave. She won't let anything happen to us or let them get away with hurting us."_

"Your parents?" She wanted to confirm. "Your parents hurt your feelings a lot?"

Mike stayed silent.

"So Quinn's mom didn't want to come to her wedding?"

He threw himself back on the bed.

"Why not?!"

He shook his head slowly. "Because she doesn't love Lucy."

She gasped.

"All Aunt Judy wanted when she was growing up was someone to love, who'd love her back. She had a very strict, harsh mother and I guess she just wanted a daughter to dote on that would need her. She had Laura and it was all she could hope for.

She played dress up with her and did her hair. Bought her everything she could ever want. She trained Laura to be a mini her. Dress like her, talk like her, act like her. Be a lady.

She wasn't interested in being a wife or even a good mother because whenever anything unpleasant popped up, she gave Laura to a nanny until she was "cute" again. Then she got pregnant with Lucy.

She wanted her to be a boy for Uncle Russell. So he could leave her alone about an heir. But Lucy was of course a girl. She didn't need another one so Lucy got left out.

Lucy has tried her entire life to get Aunt Judy's attention. To live up to her expectations. But Aunt Judy doesn't care. She doesn't see Lucy. Lucy acts like she doesn't care but…" Mike shook his head again.

Tina crawled beside him and put her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry for you."

"Yeah." He swallowed. "Me too."

 ** _cell_**

"I shouldn't have meddled." Laura rubbed Quad's back.

Marc looked at her. Both were in their bed, leaning against their pillows. Quad was on Laura's chest while Marc's arms were behind his head. "You didn't meddle."

"Yes, I did. I invited them. I knew nothing good would happen. Nothing good ever comes from seeing them. I just thought-" She licked her lips.

He moved his right arm and wrapped it around her. "You just thought what?"

"I just thought that for once they'd see something that we made and be proud of it." She sobbed. "Our children mean the world to us. Why don't theirs mean anything to them?"

He pulled her so her head would lay on his shoulder. "I don't know, babe. I wish I could fix this for you, for all of us. I wish I knew."

She sniffled. "I'm going to love Quad like no mother has ever loved a child. He's not going to go through life like we have."

"He's not. Neither will the twins or Rye or any of the new kids. All we have to do is make it until Maddie turns eighteen. We stick it out and we'll be home free."

"Promise?" She hiccuped.

He moved his other arm and wiped away her tears. "I promise. We'll flee far, far away."

She took a shuddering breath and nodded. "Okay."

 ** _cell_**

"Can you find my extra film?" Mal asked.

"Yeah." Marcy opened her suitcase and rummaged through it. "I packed away a couple tubes."

"Mommy." Mickey pulled at Marcy's dress. "Tia sad?"

"Yeah, baby." Marcy found a canister and tossed it to Mal. "Here. You put this on."

Mickey took the scarf. "I wear this?"

"Yeah, you wear that. Mally, baby, come here."

Mally walked over.

"I want you to draw a picture." Marcy gave him colored pencils and a page from her sketch book.

"Okay, Mommy."

"Good boy." Marcy looked through her suitcases.

"What are you looking for?" Ellen piped up.

"Um…" Marcy frowned before holding something aloft. "This. We'll give Mally some time to finish his picture then we can go."

"Go? Go where?"

Mal closed the back of his camera and adjusted the settings. "I'm ready."

"Mickey, I want you to tell Tia how you tied your scarf all by yourself, okay?" Marcy told her daughter.

"Okay, Mommy." Mickey nodded.

Marcy closed her suitcase and stood up. "How's your picture, Mally?"

Mally chose another color and doodled. "Almost done, Mommy."

"Okay, honey." Marcy went to the bassinet and picked up Riley.

"What's going on?!" Ellen shouted.

They all looked at her strangely.

"What's going on?" She glanced at each in turn.

"We're soothing." Marcy spoke.

"Soothing?"

"Yes. Soothing. We take care of each other. We're all we have."

Ellen opened her mouth before closing it. She swallowed. "I don't understand. What's happening? Why would Quinn's mom say she didn't want to go to her own daughter's wedding? Why was your grandfather so cold to your mom? Why were you so harsh with yours?"

"Our family is straight jacked."

"What does that even mean?"

"Ellen." Mal sighed.

"Why can't you tell me anything? Aren't I a part of your family now, too?"

"It's not that simple." He looked pained.

"Why not? I don't understand any of this. Your parents come here and it's like you've changed."

"Ellen." Marcy said softly.

"What?"

Marcy took time before speaking. "You're going to learn about us. We don't know how you're going to take it. But you must keep it to yourself. Our lives are hard enough without worrying about them getting harder."

"I wouldn't make your lives harder." Ellen was hurt.

"So you must promise. Now. That you'll never repeat what goes on between us and our family."

"Marcy,-"

"Ever."

"But-"

"No buts. You promised to be with us forever. To be one. So you have to promise."

Ellen frowned and gritted her teeth in frustration. "Fine! I promise!"

"You have to say it all. What do you promise?"

Ellen licked her lips, trapped. "I promise not to repeat anything between you and your family."

"Ever." Marcy pressed.

"Ever." Ellen felt like she'd just signed away her soul.

"Good."

It was quiet until Ellen swallowed. "So will you tell me anything?"

Marcy blew out a tiny breath. "Aunt Judy hurt Lucy. We're going to mend the tear in her heart before it grows."

"Why did she hurt her?"

Marcy licked her lips slowly. "That is a question we ask daily."

"Does it happen often?"

"They'd have to be around often."

"I just- I don't get it."

"There's nothing to get." Mal shrugged. "We are the way we are."

"Which way is that?"

"We should go." Marcy said.

"So you're not going to answer me?" Ellen demanded.

"We need to talk." Marcy sat on the bed.

Ellen gasped. "Those are bad words!"

"Bad words?" Mally and Mickey turned to stare at her.

"They're scary words." She amended.

"Go back to drawing." Marcy told them before looking at Ellen. "Sit down."

"No. I want to stand while you look me in the face and say you don't want me anymore." Ellen tried not to cry but a few tears slipped out anyway.

"Why are you so dramatic?"

"You're breaking up with me!"

"Do you listen to yourself or is there _the Funeral March_ playing on a loop in your brain?"

"Marcy?!" Ellen's jaw dropped as Mal's lips twitched heavily.

"I never said a word about leaving you, you conclusion jumper."

"But-?"

"Marcy's not going anywhere." Mal smirked. "We won't let her."

"Yes. Bragging about my entrapment. That makes me not want to chew my leg off and escape." Marcy pushed her hair from her face.

"There's nowhere you can go that we won't find you."

"Please! Stop! I'm getting overwhelmed by the thought of your love and concern!"

"Don't be sarcastic."

"Don't threaten me." She shot back.

"It's not a threat!"

She gave him a look.

"It's a threat." He admitted. "Okay, I'll quit talking about running you to ground if you ever leave us."

"Passive aggressive much?"

"Aren't I?" He sneered.

"Do we bring that out in you?" She wondered seriously.

"We?"

"Mother. Me." She watched him carefully.

He lowered his eyes before raising them again. "Just you."

"Promise?" She licked her lips slowly.

His gaze intensified. "You just had a baby."

"There's nothing wrong with my mouth." She raised a brow.

He smiled slowly before licking his own lips. "What do we have to talk about?"

"Who wants to talk?"

"You!" He chuckled.

She moved her shoulders before leaning back and laying Riley on her chest. "We have to talk about our relationship."

He made a face. "Ugh! Pass!"

"What about our relationship?" Ellen asked.

"I think it should be open." Marcy said quietly.

"What?" Mal said after it'd been quiet for thirty seconds.

"Open?" Ellen's eyebrows raised.

"You know what open means." Marcy stared at Mal.

He glared back. "No. No! _No!_ "

Marcy huffed. "Mal,-!"

"No!" He stabbed a finger in her direction. "You're not doing this to us! To _me_! After all I've been through with you, I fucking _deserve_ to have you to myself!"

"Stop being a child!" She spat between clenched teeth.

"I'm a child because I want my wife to myself?!" He was incredulous. "Fuck that! No!"

"Why would you suggest something like that?" Ellen was blown away.

"Would you just listen?" Marcy scoffed.

"What could you possibly say?!" Mal demanded.

"You know how marriage works-"

"We're not like them!"

"We're fucking fifteen!"

"You're sixteen!"

"Shut the hell up." She glared at him before shaking her head and soothing Riley, who was upset at the raised voices. "We know how marriage works. It's shit. People running around hurting each other. Making each other and everyone around them miserable."

"I'm not like him." He was hurt that she was grouping him into the same league as the males in their family.

"And I'm nothing like her." Marcy would kill herself rather than end up like Rose. "But we know the game. I just want us to do better."

"We will." He came closer. "We will. I swear we will."

"How? What's our example?"

He thought seriously. "Marc and Laura!"

"For the moment. They're still new and they have so much trouble as it is. We have to be mature about this."

"Mature? Mature?! How is this mature?!"

"Because there's no complications. There's no lies. There's no hurt."

"No hurt?!" Ellen squeaked. "I'm feeling pretty hurt right now!"

"Because you're seeing it as this bad thing! It's not! You think it's normal for our situation period?! No! This shit looks fucked to onlookers but we're trying to make it work. We have to do whatever it takes to make it work. I'm not about to be like our parents and I'm not getting divorced like Aunt Marigold."

Mal threaded his fingers through his hair. "We're not divorcing. That is off the table. It will never be on the table."

"I agree." She stressed.

"I don't understand." Ellen freely admitted. "Why is it open relationship or divorce?"

"Because people cheat."

"What people?!"

"Everyone cheats."

"No, they don't!"

"Everyone cheats. Either they lie about it or they haven't done it yet but they will."

"I don't believe that." The redhead shook her curls.

"Fact; more than 50% of marriages end in divorce. Fact; over 60% people have cheated in their lives. Fact; people are worthless and it gets worse with age. We might as well act like adults and head this shit off at the pass."

Mal grunted and waved his arms. "How could you even suggest something like this?! We're not them!"

"Do they have open marriages?!" Marcy demanded.

"No."

"And what do they do all the fucking time?!"

He stayed silent.

"What do they do, Mal?"

"They fuck other people!" He threw up his hands.

"What?!" Ellen gasped.

"They fuck other people." Marcy repeated. "And it sucks for all of us. _We're_ the ones caught up in their shit. They do nothing but continuously hurt each other and we're caught in the crosshairs. I don't want that for us."

"Please-" Mal squatted by the bed and ran his hands over her. "Please don't do this. Please-"

"Mal, you know this is right." She pleaded with him to understand.

"It can't be."

"It is."

He rested his head against her side.

"I don't agree to this." Ellen spoke up.

"You should." Marcy just wanted this over. "This is best for all of us. So we'll all be protected."

"How is sleeping with other people protecting each other?"

"Because there'll be rules. We're not doing this to hurt each other. We're doing this so we don't."

Ellen wiped away a few tears. "Rules? What kind of rules?"

"No fucking friends." Marcy said.

"No-?"

"Fucking friends. Nobody in the group. No one in the family. No fucking friends."

Ellen swallowed. "What else?"

"No bringing people back to our home. To where we lay our heads and raise our children."

She sniffled. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

"We can veto the people we don't think we should be with."

"Veto?"

"You mean we can say you can't sleep with someone?" Mal looked up.

"Yes." Marcy nodded. "And no rubbing it in each other's faces. We don't hurt each other with our conquests."

Ellen looked away. "I don't want to know."

"Know what?"

"I don't want to know who else you're going to be with." She tried to blink the tears away.

"Okay. We don't tell each other about conquests."

"Our family comes first." Mal spoke seriously. "Period. If we need you, you have to be with us."

"Okay." Marcy nodded. "And we have to be clean. No having sex with each other right after fucking someone else."

Ellen could have thrown up but she merely nodded. "Agreed."

"And condoms. We must wear protection at all times with other people." Marcy wrapped her fingers in Mal's shirt. "If you knock up some other bitch, I will kill you both."

"And I will kill any man who even thinks of impregnating you." Mal swore.

"We don't tell our parents."

Ellen looked over quickly. "What?! I have to keep this from my parents?!"

"For one, it's none of their business. It's nobody's business."

"But-"

"This is our marriage. We're doing it our way."

Ellen covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

Mal got up to wrap his arms around her. "Don't cry, Elle."

"This isn't a bad thing." Marcy repeated. "We're only investing in our future."

Ellen just shook her head and cried into Mal's chest.

Marcy rubbed Riley's back.

Mally walked over and pulled on her dress. "I done, Mommy."

"Let me see." Marcy held out her hand.

He gave it to her.

Marcy took the page and looked it over. "It's so beautiful, baby. You did so good."

He beamed. "New Mommy is sad now?"

Marcy sighed. "A little."

Mally went to Ellen and hugged her legs.

Mal moved and Ellen patted Mally's back. "Come here, son." Mal picked him up and Mally rubbed Ellen's arm.

Ellen sniffed as her tears slowed. "Thank you, Mally."

"Don't cry, New Mommy. Mommy doesn't mean to yell. She just has a temper." Mally soothed.

Mal smirked. "That's right. Mommy has a terrible temper."

Marcy was less than amused.

"We see Tia now?" Mickey asked.

"Fix your face." Marcy told Ellen. "Yeah, we see Tia now."

 ** _cell_**

"Are you okay?" Finn sat with his arms on his knees. He stared at the floor, somehow knowing Quinn wouldn't like being stared at.

She was on the bed, wrapped up in the sheets with her eyes closed, fighting off tears. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Rachel pushed. She sat at the bottom of the bed and stared at Quinn anyway.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I think we should."

"Rachel,-" Finn protested.

"No! We have a right to know why our new mother-in-law just hurt our wife's feelings!"

"My feelings aren't hurt." Quinn hardened her heart. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"I didn't say anything was wrong with you. But there is something wrong with your mother saying she didn't want to come to your wedding and that your sister had to barter her baby's name in order for her to come."

Quinn, who had the covers over her head, curled into herself. "It doesn't matter!"

"It _does_ matter!" Rachel started crying. "I don't like you hurt!"

Quinn sat up and pulled the covers from her head. She pulled Rachel to her end of the bed and hugged her tightly. "I'm fine. It's nothing I haven't heard before."

"What?!" Finn exploded.

"It's okay. Really." Quinn was a lot calmer now that she had someone to comfort.

"How is this okay?" Rachel pulled in a breath.

"It's just what we're used to."

"Are all of your moms like this?"

"Yes."

"None of your mothers wanted to come to your weddings?!"

"Mom wanted to go to Laura's of course and Aunt Rose was thrilled about Mercy but no."

"Mike's mom didn't want to go to his wedding?" Finn was blown away.

"Aunt Jeanette didn't want him married in the first place. She's angry about Tina. It's not going to get better."

He gave her a frazzled look.

"What about Marcy?" Rachel asked. "Her mom had to want to go to her wedding."

Quinn scoffed. "Aunt Rose doesn't care about Marcy."

"How can you say that?!"

"She doesn't. She tolerates Marc, when she can use him but she only really loves Mercy."

"That can't be true."

"Marc was for Uncle Marcus. She thinks of him as his child. Mercy is hers."

"Where the hell does Marcy fit in?" Finn demanded.

"She doesn't." Quinn shrugged lightly.

Rachel didn't understand that. "She doesn't? She just… _doesn't_? So her mother acts like she doesn't exist-?"

"Marcy doesn't exist. Mercy is Aunt Rose's favorite. We all know it. She had a rough childhood with her own mother and I guess she just wanted to redo it with her own daughter. She wanted someone who would listen to her, love her, pay attention to her."

"And Cedes does that?" Rachel asked.

"Mercy lives her life trying to please Aunt Rose. She does exactly what she's told, when she's told, with no arguing. Even things that hurt her."

"That sounds like a lot of pressure."

"It is. She wants so much for Aunt Rose's approval and she only gets it when she does what Aunt Rose says. It never lasts long and the rules change by the minute."

"Where does that leave Marcy?"

Quinn licked her lips. "Marcy is a strong soul. She doesn't follow anyone without a good, sensible reason. She doesn't go against her own set of principles."

"Why are you making that sound like a bad thing?" Finn asked.

"It's not a bad thing. It's a hard thing. It doesn't make her friends with our parents. They want to manipulate us and most of us fall for it. She doesn't. Our parents hate that. They can't use her or scare her so they ignore her."

"That's insane!" Rachel was horrified. "They can't do that!"

"They do." Quinn lifted a shoulder. "Aunt Rose hates that Marcy's a tomboy. She hates pink and dresses and makeup. She's always moving and speaks her mind and barely cares about boys. She likes dirt and cars and logic. Aunt Rose believes in being a lady from the 1800s."

"That's so incredibly derogatory! Women are worth more than what color they like or whether they agree with their mothers! My fathers taught me that women are just as good as any man!"

"Aunt Rose just doesn't like Marcy. She doesn't agree with her about anything. The only thing they have in common is loving Mercy. Except Marcy actually knows Mercy. Aunt Rose knows what Mercy tries so hard to show her."

"What about Marc?" Finn asked. "That's her son. Her firstborn."

"Like I said; he's Uncle Marcus's son in her mind. She doesn't care about Marc. She doesn't know him. She doesn't want to know him. She probably can't even tell you how old he is."

Finn and Rachel looked at her askance.

"This is just the way we are." The blonde shrugged.

"Are you going to be like that with our son?" Finn stared at her.

She blinked in surprise and looked down at her stomach. "I-"

The door opened and her siblings, their spouses and their kids came in. "Lucy!"

"What's going on?" Quinn raised a brow.

"It's a party!" Mercedes went to her and grabbed her hands to wave them.

Quinn smirked. "A party for what?"

"A party for you, chick." Marcy smacked her lips. "You know it's almost your day."

Quinn wasn't fooled but totally appreciated it. "So how are you going to celebrate me?"

"Glad you asked!" Laura lifted her chin. "First up, a photo shoot!"

 ** _cell_**

"Who's all going to be down for dinner?" Anna asked nervously.

Mercedes looked over from brushing her hair. "I don't know. I don't know who's still here."

"Is it going to be like last night and we're not supposed to talk?" Puck demanded.

"Why would you think you're not supposed to talk?" She frowned, perplexed.

"Nobody said anything."

"Yes, we did. We talked for a long time before coming up."

"Yeah, _after_ your grandparents left."

She made a face. "Please just finish dressing."

He sighed before turning from her.

Anna pulled her dress down. "I'm ready."

Mercedes put away her brush. "We can go get Nic then."

"I feel funny walking around with no shoes on." Puck muttered.

Mercedes ignored him and took Anna to the room Nic was staying in. "Are you ready, sweetie?"

Nic was sitting on the bed. She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Come on. We'll see if the others are ready."

Nic slipped off the bed and went to take the pair's hands. "Is everybody happy again?"

"Happy?" Mercedes was confused.

"It's where you're not miserable all the time." Anna explained.

"When did you get sassy?" She lifted a brow.

Anna just looked at her.

"We're fine, Nic." Mercedes answered the eight year old.

"Okay. I don't like when people are sad." Nic swung their hands.

"That's very good of you."

"You're good, too."

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you!"

Nic beamed at her.

Mercedes couldn't help it. She hugged the little girl. She let her go after a while then opened Maddie's door. "Are you ready, Maddie?"

"No!" Maddie shouted, face down on her bed.

"Maddie, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to go!"

"Why?" Mercedes went to the bed and sat beside her.

"Mommy's going to be there!"

"She is?" Mercedes hated that.

"Yes!"

"I know supper won't be exactly fun but we'll get through it. We always do."

"But-"

"But what?"

Maddie turned on her side, her hair covering her face. She swiped some away and took a deep breath. "I went to ask her to ask Aunt Judy to be nice but she wouldn't even let me talk. She said I was too little to matter."

"Maddie, that's not true. You know that's not true." Mercedes pulled her onto her lap and let the preteen wrap her arms around her middle.

"She said so. She said nobody listens to me and they shouldn't because I was stupid." Maddie sniffled.

"You know you're a bright child, honey. Don't listen to her. Okay? She's just jealous we all love you more than her."

Maddie stuck her lip out. "Really?"

"Really. You know it's true; we love you."

Maddie smiled. "I love you guys, too. Even if Marcy says love is a lie."

Mercedes nuzzled her, making her giggle. "That's my girl. Now you know you can't tell Marcy this, right?"

Maddie nodded. "I know. She'll get mad and do something to get in trouble."

"Yes, she will. But you know she'll do anything for you."

"I know. Cuz I'm the baby."

"No!" Mercedes tickled her. "Cuz you're you."

Maddie squirmed and got away. She climbed from the bed and took Mercedes's hand to help her up. "Thanks, Mercy. I'm going to go see if Marc and Laura will let me hold Quad again."

"Nu uhn. Time for dinner. You can try again after."

"Aww, Mercy!" Maddie whined.

"Don't "Mercy" me! Move it!" Mercedes flapped her hand.

Maddie stuck her tongue out and left.

"Ooh! I swear that child is Lucy!"

Nic went to hug Mercedes. "You're a really great big sister."

"Really?" Mercedes looked down at her.

"Uh huh!" Nic nodded. "I'm glad you're my big sister now."

Mercedes swiped away a few tears. "Thank you, sweetie."

Anna was quiet this whole time, observing silently. This family was really messed up. Maybe worse than her own. Just what had she gotten herself into?

 ** _cell_**

Mike spied his mother in front of him as he and Tina entered the dining room. He let Tina go so he could catch up to her. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Hello, Mom."

She held her cheek out for his kiss. "Hello, Michael."

"How was your flight?" Her face was closed and he couldn't get a read on her.

"Much the same as any other I've taken."

"Oh." He was quiet for a moment before going to get Tina. "I know you haven't gotten a chance to talk yet-"

"And we won't now." Jeanette looked Tina up and down.

"Mom-!"

"If you'll excuse me. I have to see about my favorite son." Jeanette walked off, going around the table to Mal, who was startled by her presence.

Mike seethed. She was still being like this!

Tina squeezed his hand. "Does she not like me?"

"That's not it." He quickly soothed.

"She doesn't even know me." Tina tried to hold back her tears.

He held her and rubbed her back, whispering words she didn't understand until she calmed down.

Jeanette saw and narrowed her eyes before focusing all her attention on a confused Mal. "How's my baby doing?"

"Baby?" He blinked at her.

"You, silly!"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm- I'm fine. And you?"

She brightened. "I'm great now. Maybe we can go into town after supper? Spend time just you and I."

"Um…" He blinked before hooking a thumb at Marcy. "I don't know. I should really stay for Riley. She's still so new."

"Marceline and Alice can take care of the baby. New mothers love that."

"Who the fuck is Alice?" Marcy knew.

"Your little girlfriend." Jeanette barely spared her a glance.

"Wife!"

"Fine. Wife. Whatever."

"Her name is Ellen, Mom." Mal said.

"Okay." She brushed his hair back. "What do you say? We could go to a dessert bar. Every little boy loves treats."

Mal was torn. "I don't know."

"Would you stop pestering the boy?!" Po snapped.

Jeanette jumped, not having seen him enter.

"Grandfather, she's not pestering me." Mal said.

"She's pestering me." Po grumped.

"Stop it, Grandfather."

Jeanette smiled at Mal. "We don't have to go out."

"We can. There's a place in town that has twenty different mochi. It'll be fun."

Jeanette beamed. She gave him a hug (his first one from her) and went to sit down.

Ellen took Mal's hand. "Is this a good thing?"

"I don't know." He was blown away.

Marcy chewed on her tongue in a quiet rage. Jeanette was as transparent as a glass of water. It was not a good thing and no good could come from Jeanette switching sons like a pair of shoes. Marcy was going to have to nip this in the bud.


	21. Chapter 21

**_I'm early cuz I've got a doctor's appointment Wednesday so I'll be updating the next two days._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes opened her eyes at the soft caresses. "Momma?"

"Hi, baby." Rose smiled.

She blinked before sitting up and looking around the room. Jeanette and Judy were at the door and Puck was gone while Anna slept next to her. "What's going on?"

"I know you're probably tired. But we're leaving and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh." Mercedes reached out for a hug. "Are you going home?"

"We're probably going to Paris first. We need a pick-me-up after this trip."

"Oh. Okay. Have you told Marc and Marcy goodbye?"

"No." Rose gave her a strange look.

"But they just had children."

"I'm just flabbergasted that he's stayed with Laura. Your father wasn't around when Marcus was newly born. I had to find a nanny all on my own then he screwed her."

Mercedes stared at her.

Rose shrugged. "Anyway, maybe he can carry our things to the car? He has all those muscles."

Of course Rose would treat her only son as a packmule. "Don't forget to tell Marcy bye."

"I'm not speaking to her!" Rose growled. "She lied about naming her child after me. As far as I'm concerned, that's not my grandchild."

"Momma,-!"

"Now hush. Go back to sleep. I'm sure you're going to name your daughter after me. Just sleep on it." Rose kissed her forehead before leading the others out.

Mercedes blew out a breath and flopped backwards, thinking before she threw the covers off of her. She checked her phone and saw it was nearly noon. Her nap had lasted quite a while.

She texted both Marc and Marcy. She asked where they were. Marc responded that he was in town so Mercedes breathed easier about that. Marcy said she was in the gardens.

Mercedes told her she'd check on Nic then be right down before going to freshen up.

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes turned a bend and saw her little sister on a blanket in the middle of a patch of land. She had her newborn daughter on her chest and was lying on her back, reading. "Hey!"

Marcy lowered the book. "Hey."

Mercedes struggled to sit next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not pregnant anymore." She pointed out. "My feelings no longer matter."

"That is not true!" Mercedes leaned forward and stroked Riley's cheek.

Marcy remained quiet.

Mercedes laid out next to her. "Momma's gone."

"Did she take Tweedle Dim and Tweedle Demon with her?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I'm sorry she ruined your bonding time with your daughter."

Marcy stared at her baby girl. "She didn't ruin anything. My baby and I are bonding without her."

Mercedes rubbed Riley's back and smiled. "Good. What do you think of being married so far?"

Marcy shrugged lightly. "It's a lot harder than I anticipated."

"How so?"

"I never knew I'd have to explain things so much."

"Things like our family?"

"Yep."

"I think this is hard on them. They're used to their families and now they're thrown into ours. It's got to be rough."

"I don't see how different our families can be."

"Well their parents love them."

"Momma loves you."

Mercedes looked at Marcy sharply. Was that a bitter edge to her tone? Did she resent the affection and attention Rose gave her?

"As much as that vapid, shrill dinosaur can love anyone."

"Anna's parents threw her out. Noah didn't invite his to our wedding."

"I wish I didn't invite ours to mine."

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip. "We only have until Maddie turns eighteen."

"Seven fucking years." Marcy sighed heavily.

"I know." Mercedes was starting to get depressed.

"But just think. We'll be free. We can go anywhere in the world we want to. Start our lives over. Be different people."

Mercedes let a few tears slip and sniffled. "Ignore me. Hormones."

Marcy took her hand. "Seven years will go by like that. It has to."

 ** _cell_**

"Can I say I'm glad your aunt is going away?" Tina asked.

Mike's brows raised as he sipped his tea. "Which one?"

"The one that keeps asking if I'm sure the baby's yours."

His face tightened. "She's been saying that?"

"It's a little frustrating. She keeps saying how she knows I've been to juvie and that I'm a loose girl."

He shot up.

"Mike!" She set aside her cup and struggled to her feet.

He set down his cup and saucer and strode to the door.

She ran after him as fast as she could move.

He jogged down the steps, knowing she couldn't keep up and burst into Marigold's room as she packed.

Marigold jumped. "Ah! Michael! What is the meaning of this?!"

"How dare you tell my wife that she isn't carrying my child?!" He roared.

"I didn't say that." She lifted her chin and continued packing.

"She said you did and I'm more inclined to believe her."

She scoffed. "I asked her how sure she was that the baby was yours. You know those juvie girls are all loose. How do you know that she didn't trap you?"

"Let me tell you something-" He stalked forward with a raised finger.

"Mike!" Tina finally made it and wrapped her arms around his raised one. "It's okay! I promise!"

"No, it's not!" He let her pull him out as he stared down Marigold. "Don't you ever disrespect my wife again!"

Marigold lowered her eyes.

"Mike, stop!" Tina pushed him out and shut the door. "Please, calm down!"

"How long has she been saying stuff to you?!" He railed.

"It's just been a couple days." She looked away and hitched a shoulder.

"She's only been here a couple days!"

"Please don't yell at me."

He took a few deep breaths and paced before coming back and holding her gently. "You have to tell me things. As soon as they happen. I'm only protecting you. It's my job. I'm your husband. It's my job to maintain your well-being."

She smiled and nuzzled him. "Thank you, Mike. And I will. Just don't fight your family."

"You're my family."

"So are they. Don't choose. I won't make you."

He hugged her tight, feeling he was right to be with her. "I love you, T."

"Love you, too Mike."

 ** _cell_**

"When are we going home?" Maddie asked as she nuzzled Quad.

Laura finished changing his diaper. "Whenever Marce wants to leave. Why? Do you want to go home?"

Maddie shook her head quickly. "I want to be with you guys. I was just wondering."

"I can ask her-"

The door made a loud sound as it slammed into the wall.

Laura frowned. "What's wrong, Mickey?"

Mickey stomped over and struggled to climb into the bed. "Mommy's playing with Rye!"

"Yes?" Laura led when that was all she said.

"She won't play with _me_!"

"Honey, she has to watch your little sister right now. She'll play with you when she has the time."

"Promise?" The green eyed toddler pouted.

"I promise." Laura tapped her nose. "Want to throw this diaper away for me?"

Mickey made a face before climbing from the bed and running out. "No way!"

Maddie giggled as Laura's lips twisted. "Of course."

 ** _cell_**

"Give me my niece!" Mercedes picked up Riley.

Marcy lifted a brow. "I did push her out."

"And you're hogging her!" Mercedes kissed the baby's cheek.

"Once again; I pushed her out."

"You could give us a turn!" Quinn tickled the infant.

"I wasn't aware you got a turn."

"Go out." Quinn flapped a hand. "You haven't been off this property since we went to the bookstore. Go into town."

"For what exactly?" Marcy asked dryly.

"Take Ellen to a movie!" Mercedes suggested.

"No."

Ellen stuck her bottom lip out. "Why not?!"

"Because I'm not leaving my baby with these two just to go see a funky movie."

"Mal leaves." She pointed out.

"Mal better stop if he wants to come back."

"Come on, Marcy. I haven't seen any of Japan. Please?"

Marcy sighed heavily. "Fine. Get your stuff together."

"Yes!" Ellen hugged her tightly, backing away at the brittle look Marcy was giving her before going for a light spring jacket and her purse.

"We're going to see the shortest movie. I still don't have a pump and I just fed her. She'll last for two hours. If she gets the shivers, wrap her in this blanket. It's thin. Here's her binky. Here's her cloth. Marge washed all of her outfits so if you want to change her, you can."

"Marce, we got this." Mercedes assured her. "We did babysit the twins a time or two."

"My baby better be breathing by the time I get back…"

"She will! Get out!" Quinn pushed at her.

She collected her purse and took a deep breath.

"We'll be fine." Mercedes repeated. "Go."

Marcy frowned before pulling Ellen out. "Tell Mal we'll be back soon."

"Got it!" Mercedes and Quinn chirped as they disappeared.

They waited until their footsteps faded before squealing lowly.

"Okay, what should we do first, baby?" Mercedes rocked Riley gently.

The baby looked at her for a full five seconds before letting out a piercing scream.

Mercedes jumped and rocked faster. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

The infant began struggling as tears escaped her eyes and her face turned red.

Quinn took her from Mercedes and rubbed her back. Riley screamed louder. "What do we do?!"

"We promised Marcy we could do this." Mercedes blew out a breath.

Mally and Mickey walked in. "What's going on?!"

"Your sister's unhappy." Mercedes rubbed Riley's back.

"Isn't she always?" Mally muttered.

"Where's Mommy?" Mickey asked. "She makes her stop crying."

Quinn grimaced. "Your mommies went to the movies."

"Movies?!" Mally echoed.

"They left us?" Mickey blinked in shock.

"Yeah, they needed to get out of the house." Mercedes took Riley from Quinn and bounced with her.

"They left us?"

"Where's Daddy?" Mally ignored his sister's stunned mumbling.

"Doing who knows what with your stupid uncles." Quinn rolled her eyes as she snatched up Riley's white blanket. She draped it over the baby, who immediately shook it off. She sighed.

"Will you play with us?" Mickey asked.

"We can't, love cakes." Mercedes tried to stuff Riley's pacifier into her mouth but the less than week old baby wasn't having it. "We need Laura."

Quinn nodded. "Agreed."

"Wait!" Mickey yelled when they made to leave the room. They turned to look at her. "Who's going to play with us?"

"Go find Tia Maddie or Nic." Mercedes waved a hand, shooing them from the room. She and Quinn set off for down the hall.

Mickey began stomping her feet before she started crying.

Mally hugged her. "No cry, Mickey."

Mickey sobbed. "I don't like her!"

"Who?" He was confused.

"Rye." Mickey's lip curled as she growled the name.

"I never wanted her no way. I wanted a brother."

"What are we gonna do? Mommy and Daddy don't pay attention to us no more."

Mally thought about it. "They pay attention to me when I do something naughty."

Mickey blinked in surprise and broke away from him to look him in the face. "You want me to be naughty?"

He lifted a shoulder. "They pay attention until my punishment is over."

She sighed heavily. "Okay. I be naughty now."

He grinned. "I show you how."

"We do it when they come back. Let's go find Tia Maddie."

"But-" Mally was ready for destruction now.

"Come on, Mally!" She pulled him towards Maddie's room.

It was his turn to sigh heavily. He followed behind her because of course he did. Mickey was bossy and thought she was the boss of him. And she was.

 ** _cell_**

"Did you have fun exploring with the guys?" Quinn asked as she brushed her hair for dinner. After her babysitting stint with Mercedes earlier, she'd taken a well deserved nap and only recently woke up.

Finn nodded. "Yeah. Your brothers took me and Puck all over. We saw the places teens hang out and met some dudes that board. We made plans for later."

"I'm glad you're having fun." She set aside the brush and tied her hair into a low ponytail.

"I liked bonding with Laura." Rachel put in. She, Anna and Tina had spent time with Laura while Quad napped (until Mercedes and Quinn interrupted it).

"I don't know why." Quinn admired her reflection. "She's a total bore."

Rachel shook her head. "No! She's really interesting and smart!"

Quinn looked at her.

"You're moreso!" Rachel said quickly.

Quinn almost smirked. That wasn't what the look was for. "Laura's boring. Ask Mikey."

Finn snickered. "Do you know what we're having for dinner tonight? I'm starved."

Quinn shrugged. "Let's go see."

They stood up and left the room, traveling down to the dining room.

"Hey!" The others spoke.

"Hi!" They responded as they sat around the table.

Torero set the last of the dishes on the table.

It was quiet as they served each other and themselves. It seemed to be an unspoken rule to be silent when Po and Xhi-Xhi were in the room. They ate quietly before the homeowners retired. Then conversation flowed.

"When are we going home, Marcy?" Mercedes demanded.

"You can go home when you want. I'm going home tomorrow." Marcy replied.

"Tomorrow?!" Mike choked on his rice.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mal asked.

"I thought you knew."

"Well I didn't! I made plans for tomorrow!"

"Then stay, Mal. Me and my children are going home tomorrow."

"Why are you like this?! You're so inconsiderate!"

"I said stay! What else do you want from me?!"

"You know I'm not staying here while you go back to America!"

"I know nothing of the sort! Do what you want! Just don't be surprised if your key don't work." She sipped her tea.

"You'd change the locks on me?"

"In a polyonisan minute."

"Really?! You'd do me like that?!"

"You don't have to come home. It won't be yours if you don't want it to be."

"Stop being so passive-aggressive dammit!"

"Hey!" She shouted. "I am not passive!"

"You're a whole lotta aggressive!"

She stuck her tongue out and blew.

"You're always calling me a baby but you're still two years old!"

"Still older than you, pipsqueak!"

Marc laughed as Mal steamed. "Don't call me that!"

"What's the matter, pipsqueak?! Are you okay, pipsqueak?! Is something bothering you, pipsqueak?!" She mocked.

He yelled in frustration. "You kill me!"

"Not yet but the urge is great!"

He narrowed his eyes before biting his lip deliberately.

"What are you going to do? chew your lip off in anger?"

He turned his head.

"Are you ignoring me now?"

He tapped his fingertips against the table.

She got out of her chair and sat in his lap, ignoring when he sat back so as to not touch her more than he had to. "What's wrong, snot-nose?"

He gave her a look but kept quiet.

She trailed a finger along his twitching jawline slowly. "Are ya gonna tell me?"

He gave her a heavy lidded look.

She poked her bottom lip out and spoke in a baby voice. "Don't be mad at me, Mal."

He caught her finger. "Stop pushing me."

She curled her fingers around his hand. "Do I stress you out?"

He pulled on her hand, making her lean against his chest. "Kiss me."

"That's not gon happen." She didn't know why he thought it would.

"Really?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "Really!"

"Kiss me." He commanded.

She looked away.

He caught her chin in his hand and turned her face to force a kiss on her. She couldn't fight him with the baby in her arms but boy, did she glare. He kissed her face for extra measure because he was already in trouble.

"I'm going to hurt you in ways you cannot imagine…"

He just took Ellen's hand and squeezed it. "Don't kill me. You need help raising these kids."

 ** _cell_**

"Are you sure about this, Mally?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah!" Mally was excited. "It'll be fun!"

She wasn't so sure. "But I don't like timeout."

"I know but it'll only be for a little while. Mommy and Daddy will have to watch us." His reasoning was sound. "Come on. Let's do it."

She gathered her courage and with her twin, began pushing over standing vases. Most were empty but a few held flowers or branches. Some were very heavy so they had to push together.

When they were done, they upended the dishes on the table and pushed over the chairs. After, they climbed on the table and jumped, trying to reach the low hanging chandelier. They were trying to pull it down.

A shout was heard from the doorway just as they latched onto the heavy brass. It was Torero, who heard the loud noises from the nearby kitchen. "Stop!"

Mickey froze but Mally just laughed and began swinging.

Torero crossed the room and plucked both down. Mally immediately began thrashing around and screaming. Mickey started crying.

"What is all the noise?!" Po, who was headed to the kitchen to request tea, shouted.

Torero bowed awkwardly. "The children-"

"Ruined my dining room!" Po interrupted.

"They are children, sir."

"Where is their mother?"

"Upstairs, I believe. Giving the new little one a bath."

"I want her down here instantly."

"Yes, sir."

"Send her to my office. Bring tea."

"Yes, sir." Torero was basically speaking to his back as he was already walking away. He looked down at the twins. "We must fetch your mother."

Mally beamed and looked at his sister.

Mickey hoped they hadn't been too naughty.

Torero took them upstairs and knocked on the door, where they and their parents and sister roomed.

Ellen opened the door. "Hello."

"Hello." That was the extent of Torero's English.

"Would you like Marcy or Mal?"

He stared at her blankly.

"Um…" She looked behind her. "Mal?!"

Mal came to the door. "Hey, Roro. Where have you guys been? It's almost time for your bath."

"Master Malcolm." Torero spoke. "Your grandfather wants Miss Marceline Anne. It is urgent."

"Yeah, okay." Mal took the twins from him and went into the room. "Marce? Grandfather wants you."

"The man has impeccable timing." Marcy drawled as she laid Riley down. The baby laid still for two seconds before letting out a piercing cry. "Dammit! And she was almost asleep, too!"

"We'll wait to give the twins baths and I can rock her to sleep." Mal set the twins down.

"Maybe a story will help?" Ellen suggested.

"Anything that'll stop this…" Marcy gestured to all of Riley.

"I'll find a book."

"I don't think she bought any in English." Mal looked through the titles. "Here. You hold her and I'll read."

Ellen picked up Riley and sat on the bed as Mal got on her other side and opened a book.

The twins were miffed. They were being ignored! Again! By subconscious decision, both began screaming.

"Hey!" Marcy yelled. They stopped. "Cut that out!"

Mickey started crying.

Marcy sighed and went to pick up a stuffed animal. She thrust it at her daughter. "Here."

Mickey whimpered and grabbed the toy. She hugged it to her chest.

Mally wanted a toy so he began crying, too.

Marcy was seconds away from throwing pillows at him but simply thrust another toy in his direction.

He took it with a smile.

"Go play. Quietly." She pointed to a corner.

Both pouted as she left. Mal and Ellen were already wrapped up in Riley.

They were going to have to try harder…

 ** _cell_**

Marcy knocked on Po's door and waited for him to allow her entrance. She opened the door and shut it behind her. "Yes?"

"Have you seen it?" Po didn't look up.

"Seen what?"

"The dining room."

"Why would I look at the dining room?"

He looked up. "Your children ruined it."

She lifted a brow in confusion.

"Let's go see." He stood up.

She sighed, already knowing this wouldn't go well. She followed him out and to the dining room. Her mouth fell open as she got a good look at it. "What the-?!"

"Oh yes. When I arrived, Torero was coaxing them down from the chandelier."

"Son of a-!"

"I assume they'll be sufficiently punished."

Marcy took deep breaths to keep a handle on her temper. "I'm not beating my children."

"You new parents don't understand discipline-"

"I'm not beating my children." She repeated.

"They need to learn-"

"And I'll teach them."

"Weakness! I'd teach them-"

"You're not beating my kids." She made that clear.

He narrowed his eyes. "Punish them. Discussion over." He walked out.

She rolled her eyes before leaving to go upstairs. She opened the door to her room and searched out a pair of mischievous three year olds. She couldn't find them. "Where are they?"

"Where's who?" Mal asked, absently.

"The twins." She checked the room. "Where are they?"

"They're not playing?"

"They're hiding." Marcy knew. She shut the door behind her and began opening doors to the other rooms.

"What do you want, Marce?" Quinn asked with a deep sigh.

"Are the twins in here?"

"No. Are they missing?"

"Won't be for long." Marcy shut the door and went to the next one.

"Hey, Moppet." Mike sighed as he rolled off a blushing Tina.

"Are the twins in here?"

"No."

She shut the door and ran into Quinn. "Why are you behind me?"

"Why are the twins missing?" Quinn asked instead.

"They're not missing. Yet." She went to Mercedes's room and opened the door. "Are the twins in here?"

Mercedes shook her head and shut her book. "No. What's going on?"

"She won't tell us." Mike scared Quinn.

"Stop sneaking up on people!" The blonde smacked his chest.

Marcy just went to Maddie's room and opened the door. "Are the twins in here?"

"No." The eleven year old said. "Why are you looking for them?"

"They were supposed to be in our room." Marcy left and went down the hall to Laura's and Marc's room. She barged in. "Are the twins in here?"

"Shh!" Laura put her finger to her mouth. "No. What's going on?"

Marcy waded past her siblings and went to ask Nic.

"The twins are gone." Mercedes said.

Laura slipped from the bed. "We should split up and look for them. There's a lot of dangerous things in this house."

They split up and began looking in other rooms, searching for the missing toddlers.

"Uh oh." Maddie grimaced as she opened a bathroom door.

"What is it?" Quinn, who was nearby, heard her and came over.

Maddie pointed.

Quinn winced. "Oh no."

Mike noticed their stillness and came over to investigate. "Shit!"

"Don't curse, Mikey!" Mercedes walked up behind him. "Oh poo!"

Laura dragged Marcy over. "What's going on? What are you all staring at?"

The four moved and the duo saw what was so fascinating. The twins had spent time in the loo, _destroying_ it. It was a _mess_.

Marcy looked around slowly.

"Look, Mommy!" Mally pointed to a section on the wall.

Marcy contained herself and pushed it down and blew it out before going to the twins. "Bath time."

"Aww!" Both whined.

"Come on."

"You're not going to freak?" Quinn was surprised.

"No." Marcy went to run a bath.

The twins looked at each other in surprise. She wasn't mad?

Mercedes grimaced before shooing her brother and sisters out. "We should let them bathe in peace."

"Mercy's right." Laura nodded. "If we're leaving in the morning, we need as much sleep as possible."

"See you in the morning, Marce."

Marcy nodded once.

They closed the door behind themselves.

"She's going to go ballistic on them." Mike winced.

"Poor twins." Maddie mumbled.

"She looks tired." Mercedes looked at the shut door. "Maybe by the time she has energy, she'd have calmed down?"

"They better hope." Quinn's lips twisted.

Laura wondered after the duo. The past year had been rocky for their terrible twos but Mickey was usually a well behaved child. "Go get some sleep."

 ** _cell_**

Marcy let the twins in the room before her. "Get in the bed."

Mally and Mickey nodded before climbing into the massive bed.

"Where were they?" Mal asked.

"I have to go clean the bathroom." Marcy huffed.

"Why?" Ellen wanted to know.

Marcy lifted a brow at the twins, who hid their faces beneath the covers. "I'll be back."

"We'll read them a story." Mal picked back up the book he'd read to Riley out of just as she cried. "Oh no! I changed her before I put her down."

Marcy looked at the clock on the wall. "It's been two hours since her last feeding."

"I can feed her." Ellen offered.

Marcy shook her head. "I didn't have time to pump."

Mal set the book aside and stood up. "I'll clean the bathroom. You feed Rye."

Marcy scratched her eyelid gently and sighed before going to pick up the baby. She sat in a chair and lifted her shirt.

"Which bathroom is it?"

"Third one down."

"I'll be back." Mal left.

Ellen left the bed and came over to sit on a chair next to Marcy. "Do you think singing will help?"

"Better than a pillow." Marcy muttered.

Ellen looked at her sharply. "Marcy!"

Marcy lifted a shoulder as she ran a finger over Riley's forehead slowly, calming her as she made aggravated noises as she suckled.

Ellen scooted her chair closer. "I can't think of any songs."

Marcy began singing a song softly. It was a Native American lullaby that she'd frequently sang to the twins.

Ellen leaned her head on Marcy's shoulder and tried to hum along.

Mickey felt totally dejected. That was their song.

Mally frowned and took his twin's hand. "It okay, Mickey. We just have to try harder."

She buried her face in his side and cried. He rubbed her back and held her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Why'd you have to pick a morning flight?!" Karou moaned.

"Nobody told you to come." Marcy sat down.

"Stop it, CC! You know you want me to come!" Karou set her hands on her hips.

Mercedes hugged her from behind. "I'm so happy you've decided to move to America!"

"We've missed you." Quinn added to the hug.

"We need normal people in the house." Maddie hugged her front.

Quinn pushed her shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're crazy." She sniffed.

Mal laughed accidentally.

"Shut up, Mal!" Quinn raged.

Mal hit Finn's shoulder lightly. "Did you know you married Medusa?"

Quinn screeched before throwing herself at Mal. Mercedes and Laura held her back as she waved her arms blindly, trying to reach him.

"Hey!" Marcy raised her voice. "Cut that shit out!"

"You're always on his side!"

"You better not wake my baby up or I'll jack you up."

Quinn frowned before composing herself. "You're not going to get to me, Malcolm." She pushed Maddie. "You either."

"Being pregnant has made you soft yet bitter." Mal dropped into a seat.

Quinn was near breathing fire.

"Mal." Finn saw how angry she was getting. "She's pregnant. It's not good for the baby."

"You're right. It's bad enough my nephew's being boiled in the acid that is Lucy. No need to cause him undue stress." Mal leaned back.

"Marc!" Quinn screamed.

Marc slapped Mal upside the head. "Cut it out, pipsqueak."

Mal muttered under his breath and gave Quinn the stink eye.

Laura rolled her eyes. Her siblings… She jumped when Marcy barked. "Get your asses back here!"

The twins stopped moving and pouted. "But Mommy,-!"

"But Mommy nothing! Sit your asses down and don't move!" Marcy pointed to a seat.

Mally took another step.

"Do not make me beat the hell out of you in front of strangers." She was dead serious.

"Guys, listen to your mother." Mal looked around for entertainment.

Mickey began stomping her feet and crying.

"Mickey." Marcy warned.

The little girl sat on the ground and wailed.

Maddie went over to her and tried to pick her up but she thrashed around and screamed. "Mickey!"

Marcy gave Riley (who woke up and began screaming herself) to Ellen and went to yank Mickey up by her hand. Using her hand, she spanked the toddler on her bottom and bare legs.

Mickey cried louder.

Marcy dragged her to a chair and put her in it. "Sit your ass there and if you move, I'm going to beat the hell out of you. You!" She pointed to Mally before pointing to the seat next to his twin. "Sit your ass down."

He walked over and climbed into the seat. He put his arms around the shaking and sniffling Mickey.

Marcy went to sit down again and took Riley from Ellen. She rocked with the baby. "You can shut up, too."

It was incredibly awkward in the terminal as there weren't many people there and _everyone_ saw.

Mal got up and searched through Riley's diaper bag. He found two rattles and gave them to the twins.

"It's a baby toy." Mally complained.

"Mally." Mal frowned.

"But, Daddy-"

"Don't make me get up." Marcy threatened.

He sat back with a pout and shook the rattle.

Mal ran his hand over both of the kids' heads and went to go sit back down.

"I have to use the bathroom." Nic looked up at Mercedes.

Mercedes took her hand, happy to flee. "I'll take you."

"I'll go with you." Anna offered.

The trio set off for the restroom.

When they got there, Nic went to use a toilet. Anna leaned against a sink. "So that was… scary."

"Scary?" Mercedes frowned in confusion.

"The way Marcy freaked out like that."

"She didn't freak out. Spankings are crucial to raising children."

Anna stared at her in dismay. "You believe in spanking?"

"Of course. _Spare the rod, spoil the child. Actions have consequences_. We learned that the hard way."

"But it seemed so harsh."

"Because it's never fun getting or seeing someone get a spanking. Usually she'd take them to somewhere private like a bathroom because she doesn't believe in embarrassing them but she lost her temper. I'll have to talk to her about that."

"I've never gotten a spanking. It just seems so violent."

Mercedes looked at her blankly. That was what she considered violent?

"You see nothing wrong with it?"

"She used her hand to swat her bottom and legs. She's not going to die."

Anna was truly disturbed.

Nic left the stall and went to wash her hands. She came to stand in front of Mercedes when she was done. "Does Marcy not love Mickey anymore?"

"Sweetie, nothing could be further from the truth." Mercedes set a hand on her shoulder. "She loves her enough to correct her behavior, even if it's not popular."

"Oh."

"You're supposed to be your kids' parent; not their friend."

Nic nodded. "Are we friends?"

"We're more than that. We're sisters. Besides, I'm not your mom."

Nic pouted. She wished she was. Mercedes was a thousand times nicer than Nadine.

"Let's go before the plane leaves without us."

 ** _cell_**

"I'm so bored." Puck admitted.

Mercedes looked up. "Noah,-"

"I know. We went through this on the way here. But I am."

She sighed before leaning her head back. "Mikey?! Are you sleep?!"

"No!" Mike answered.

"Can you play cards or something with Noah?!"

Mike made a few faces.

"Stop being like that, Mikey!"

He scowled as Tina snickered. "Fine!"

Puck unbuckled his seatbelt and went around to Mike. "Thanks, bro."

Mike pulled a disgruntled face. "Sit down. We're playing cards."

"What are you playing?!" Marc wanted to know.

Mike shrugged before realizing Marc couldn't see him. "Doesn't matter!"

"Let's play _Spades_!"

"Who's going to be our fourth?! Finn's still sleep, isn't he?!"

"Yes!" Quinn huffed as she flipped a page in her book.

"I can do it!" Mal volunteered. He looked at Marcy. "Can I?"

"I ain't ya mama." She sneered.

He looked heavenward. "You love her. Remember you love her."

"Get over there before I punch you in the throat."

"You're so violent." He kissed her cheek on the way, skirting her and laughing when she whipped around.

Marc laughed. "Prickly, ain't she?"

"She's like a cactus fish." Mal sat down.

"Don't talk about my sister!" Mike smirked.

"I would say she gets it from you but of course Golden Boy can do no wrong."

Mike lowered his eyes as he shuffled. He cleared his throat and tried not to show how much that hurt him as he dealt the cards. "Are we playing for money?"

 ** _cell_**

"Maddie, when we get home, hop straight in the tub." Laura lectured as they collected their luggage.

"But I don't wanna!" Maddie whined. "I want to stay up!"

"No." Laura shouldered a bag. "You need your rest. We have church in the morning."

"Church?" Finn blinked.

"Yes." Quinn nodded. "We go to church every Sunday."

"Like _every_ Sunday?" Puck felt weak.

"Yes, Noah. Every week." Mercedes pulled up the handle on her bag.

"What- what time exactly is church?"

"Eight in the morning."

Finn felt faint himself. "Eight in the morning?!"

"Have you never gone to church before?" Marcy lifted a brow.

"Uh… no." Both looked at her like she was crazy.

"Aren't you Jewish?" She looked at Puck.

"Yeah but going to temple at night is not like waking up in the morning." He stressed.

"It's church, you heathen. It doesn't matter the time of day. It's for your soul."

"But I don't wanna go."

Mercedes looked at him seriously. "What?"

"Mama!"

"You don't want to go to church?"

"I'm not Christian." He lifted his shoulders.

"And I'm not Jewish but I planned on going to temple with you." She folded her arms.

"You do?" He was shocked.

"Of course I did! We're married now and that means being a part of each other's lives! I thought you got that when you said "I do" but I guess not." She turned on her heel and walked off towards the doors.

"Smooth." Karou smirked as she followed her.

"Real mature, Puck." Quinn rolled her eyes and followed.

Marcy scoffed. "Lady killer."

"Sorry, Puck." Maddie shrugged as she and Marcy left with the twins and Riley.

Laura sighed. "Think this through. She won't stay mad long."

"Kick?" Puck implored.

Anna made an indecisive face before shaking her head. She left with Laura and Quad.

Ellen and Tina patted his arm before following them.

Rachel frowned at Puck. "She's willing to open herself up to our faith! My dads go to both church and temple and they're a strong married couple because of it!" She flipped her hair at him and stomped off after the girls.

Puck squeezed his eyes shut then opened them. "Is it really that bad? I've never been to church before. What if I don't like it?"

"If you don't want a relationship with the Lord, you won't like it." Marc shrugged lightly.

"I got one."

"Then what's the problem with going?" Mal didn't understand.

"It's so different."

"How would you know?" Mike lifted an eyebrow. "You've only been to one."

Puck chewed on his bottom lip. "It might be the same; it might not but going to two services a week? Come on!"

"We go twice a week."

"What?!" Both Puck and Finn yelled.

"We have church on Sunday, a bible study and a family bible study during the week and a meeting every Thursday." Marc explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Puck waved his hands. "You go to church four times a week?! Isn't that overkill?!"

"It's called being serious about your faith." Mal twisted his lips.

"Besides, we do bible study at home." Mike spat.

"Wow, you guys are devout." Finn blew out a breath.

The three Fabanges brothers shrugged.

Puck took a deep breath. "She's really willing to take on a fifth trip to church, just for me?"

"She kinda loves you." Marc's lips twisted.

Nic took Puck's hand. "We went to church last week and it was fine."

He forgot she was still standing there and squeezed her hand. "Okay. I'll go to church."

"You gotta do it for you." Marc pointed out.

"But she wants me there. Doesn't she?"

"She won't want you there if you're miserable the whole time." Mal gave him a look.

Puck looked at Finn. "You don't go anywhere. How do you feel about this?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. I've never really thought about it. I know people pray for stuff and I've always gone along with it but I never really got into it. I guess I never had a reason. But I know Quinn and Rachel are really into their faiths so I'll go. I'll find a way to get into it."

Marc, Mike and Mal clapped him on the back.

Puck tilted his head left and right. "I do like temple. It means a lot to me. And I want to know Mama more. There's so much I don't know about her. Will this make us closer?"

"Yes." Her brothers told the truth.

"Then I'll do it." He chewed on his bottom lip and nodded. "I'll do it."

"Well good." Marc smirked. "Cuz if you didn't, she'd spend all her time praying for you and cussing you out."

"I don't think that's very Christian."

Mal laughed.

Puck and Finn looked at him in alarm. "What's that laugh for?!"

"You'd be surprised about people who believe behind closed doors."

Marc put his hands on his shoulders and steered him towards the girls. "Shut up, pipsqueak!"

"Oh you'll see!" Mal cackled.

"What's that mean?" Puck's eyes were wide.

Mike blinked before shrugging and walking away.

Puck and Finn looked at each other.

 ** _cell_**

"Hey?" Mike called softly.

Tina looked over from getting into the bed. They'd gotten in late so it was agreed that going to sleep was in their best interest. "Yeah?"

"You know I'll go to temple with you. Whenever you want to go. I know you don't go often and that it's mostly for your mom but you don't have to worry about going alone."

She smiled. "Thank you, Mike."

"You're welcome."

She settled herself and looked down at her lap. "Both of my parents have their beliefs and never made me pick. I never really felt I belonged to either one. I held onto some Korean things and some Jewish things but I never really felt… _whole_."

He sat on the bed next to her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "But the way your sisters talked about their faith. What it meant to them-"

"They talked about it?" Mike was surprised. They didn't talk about why they went to church in their family. They were just supposed to go. The kids' spiritual paths came about on their own. It was very personal for them.

"They didn't say much. Quinn said that it was her guiding light. Laura said it helped her. Mercy said it filled her. Maddie said it made sense. Marcy said that if you do it right, you won't need to have it explained."

Mike's lips twitched as he itched to smile. "They're right."

"I want that." She looked up then at him. "I believe in God. I want to have a relationship like they have."

"You can."

"Is it really that simple?"

"You make the decision, you do the work; it's that simple."

She nodded once. "Okay."

He kissed the side of her head and got up.

"Where are you going?" She frowned.

"I'm hungry." He shrugged.

She smiled. "Oh Mike."

"I can bring you up some ice cream." He enticed.

She giggled. "What kind do you have?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

He shrugged again.

"If you have strawberry, I'd like that."

He nodded. "Coming right up!"

 ** _cell_**

Quinn turned out the light and settled into bed. She laid on her side (knowing she wouldn't stay) and closed her eyes.

It was quiet for a minute before Finn spoke up. "I'm willing to go to church and temple."

It was quiet for a long while. He thought no one would speak until Quinn turned. "Was that a hard decision?"

He turned his head. "No."

Rachel turned over. "Don't do this because you think we'll be angry with you."

He turned to her. "I'm not."

She searched his eyes in the dark. "Okay then. We'll go to church in the morning and come Saturday night, we'll go to temple with my parents."

"Okay."

She kissed his cheek before resettling on her pillow.

He turned his head again. "Okay?"

Quinn smiled shallowly before kissing his cheek. "Okay."

He nodded.

She resettled herself on her pillow.

He turned his head so he was staring up at the ceiling. "Okay."

 ** _cell_**

"This is a problem." Marcy realized as she set Mickey in the bed.

"What?" Ellen asked.

"We don't have a bassinet down here."

"Want me to run up and get it?" Mal hooked a thumb behind him.

"Do you need help?"

He thought about it. "I shouldn't."

"Do it tomorrow. I can just sit up and hold her."

"Are you sure? I'll get Marc to help me. He probably has to get Quad's."

"I'm sure. I'll just hold her in my left arm."

"Why does it matter what arm you hold her in?" Ellen wanted to know.

Marcy looked at her before looking at the twins pointedly.

Ellen looked between them before staring wide-eyed at Marcy. "You didn't!"

"It wasn't far." Marcy made a face. "No one was hurt."

Ellen's mouth fell open.

"You live and you learn." Marcy shrugged.

"I'll go get the bassinet." Mal stressed.

"What about our story?" Mally demanded.

"We'll tell you a story when I get back." Mal told him.

He made a face.

Ellen sniffed the air before sniffing Riley. "I think she has a present."

"It has been a while since I fed her." Marcy looked sheepish.

"I can change her."

"You go to sleep. I'll change her."

"I can change her." Mal said. "I told you I was on diaper duty."

"Mal, go get the bassinet. I'll change her."

"I need to learn how to do this." Ellen insisted. "I'm due in a month and I barely know how to put a diaper on a doll. I need to learn."

Marcy sighed heavily. "Alright. Come on."

Ellen perked up. "Yay."

Mal snickered as Marcy shook her head. "First person to yay over changing a funky nappy."

Ellen scooted to the edge of the bed. Marcy took Riley from her and she hopped down carefully. They went to the couch with diapers, wipes and powder.

Mal left to get the bassinet.

The twins watched from the bed as their mothers changed their little sister.

Mickey pouted. "They're ignoring us again."

"We can be naughty at church." Mally suggested.

"But I don't want another spanking though." Mickey looked at him.

"I'll be more naughty than you so they only spank me."

She didn't know if she liked that.

"Come on, Mickey. Don't we want for them to pay attention to us?"

She nodded sadly. "Yeah."

"Then we gotta do this." He held out his hand.

She took it. "Okay."

 ** _cell_**

Puck looked over the bed. Anna and Mercedes were in it, getting ready for sleeping. Mercedes was tying on her scarf while Anna tied back her hair. "I'm sorry."

Both stilled and looked at him.

He waited but they didn't say anything. "I'm sorry."

"For what, Noah?" Mercedes sighed.

"For not thinking of you. I know you're a church girl. I don't know why I didn't think you'd want to go to church with me." He shrugged. "But I want to go. I want you to show me what this means to you. I want to show you want temple means to me."

Mercedes lowered her hands and looked at Anna. The blonde took her hand and laid her head on her shoulder. Mercedes looked back at Puck. "I forgive you."

He grinned. "Thanks, Mama."

She patted the empty spot next to her. "Come on. You'll need all your sleep. We have to get up early."

"How early?"

"Church starts at eight but we're always early. It takes twenty minutes to get there and we have to get up, get ready and get Nic ready. It'll take time."

He looked horrified.

Anna giggled.

Mercedes refused to laugh outright but her lips trembled. "Get in, Noah."

He threw himself forward with a groan. He climbed into the bed and growled lowly.

"You stop all that." Mercedes scooted down in the bed and slapped at him. "Turn off the lights."

Anna reached over and turned off the light on her nightstand. She turned over and scooted down in the bed. She wrapped her arm around Mercedes.

Puck turned off the other light and turned on his side, facing his women. He threw his arm over Mercedes and touched Anna's arm.

"Goodnight, guys." Anna closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Annie. Goodnight, Noah." Mercedes yawned.

Puck closed his eyes. "Night, Kick. Night, Mama."

 ** _cell_**

Laura shut the door behind her. "Maddie did all that talking about not wanting to go to sleep but I see she's spread out in the bed."

Marc smirked as he played with his son's arms. "She does that."

"She's trying so hard to be grown up." Laura found it adorable as she crossed the room.

"She's got a ways to go." He flexed his toes to relieve the tension of his legs being still for so long as he had them tucked up to his chest so his son could lie on them.

"Yeah." She crawled into the bed next to them and cuddled up to Marc. "It's almost time for his feeding."

He moved Quad's hands so it'd be like he was reaching out for his mother. "Here you go."

Laura took the baby and lifted her night-shirt. Quad latched onto her breast and began suckling. "Hi, my baby."

He stared at her, one hand on her arm, the other on her breast as if to hold it still.

Marc smiled as he leaned back.

The door opened. "Hey?"

Both looked to the door but Marc was the one to speak. "What is it?"

"I need your help carrying this bassinet down." Mal knocked on the doorframe.

Marc grimaced. "I should bring Quad's down, too."

Mal inclined his head.

Marc got up from the bed. He kissed Laura's and Quad's heads before joining Mal at the door.

"I'll look in on you guys when I get done feeding him." Laura said.

Mal grimaced. "Don't do that."

"Shut up. I need to check on my kids."

"The twins and Rye are fine."

"I meant my brothers and sisters, you nincompoop. But they're my kids, too."

"Ugh!"

"Just go get the cradles!"

He grumbled under his breath about her being a witch.

Marc slapped him upside the head gently before closing the door on his way out. "Bye, babe."

Laura shook her head before looking down at her son. "That's your Tio Mal. Don't be anything like him. He's an idiot."

Quad continued to suckling but he blinked as though he understood.

She kissed his forehead. "Yeah."

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes realized quickly that she was stuck. Puck was snoring on her left, heavy as a stone while Anna laid diagonally on her right and pregnant. Mercedes would climb over Puck but she didn't want to hurt Raven.

So she crawled to the bottom of the bed and climbed down to the settee at the end and slipped off it.

Then she made her way to the bathroom. She went through her ritual of brushing her teeth and washing her face before she went to wake up Anna so she could do the same.

Once Anna was in the bathroom, Mercedes went to wake up Nic. The little girl snored herself but it was cute. Very unlike her brother.

Mercedes woke her up and told her to go wash up and brush her teeth. Nic went to go do so and Mercedes went to the eight year old's closet to find her clothes appropriate for church. She laid them on the bed and called out to Nic that she would be back to do her hair before going back to her room.

Anna was finished brushing her teeth and washing her face.

"Want to take a shower with me?" Mercedes offered.

Anna smiled while a blush. She nodded.

Mercedes turned on the shower and grabbed two towels from the cabinet. When the temperature was right, she pulled Anna beneath the steady stream. She washed the blonde's back while Anna washed her front.

Once she rinsed off, she washed Mercedes' back while the brunette washed her front. Then she rinsed off.

Both exited the stall and went to wrap up in their towels before exiting the bathroom. Mercedes went to Puck and shook his shoulder. "Noah, wake up!"

Puck snored on.

She pushed at him. "Wake up!"

Still nothing.

She hit a high note in his ear.

He popped up, beleaguered.

"Get up, Noah." She put emphasis on each word.

He grumbled. "Mama!"

She threw the covers off him. "Get up. Make the bed and go shower."

"I gotta make the bed?!"

"Yes. It'll take us longer to get ready so you should do it."

He threw himself back.

She slapped his chest. "Get a move on!"

His eyes widened at her dark tone. "Mama?!"

"Get up, Noah." She took Anna's hand and led her to the closet.

They could hear the sheets rustling as they closed the closet door.

"Do I have anything that'll be good for church?" Anna worried.

"Wear this." Mercedes took down a summery sundress. "We'll go shopping tomorrow for new clothes."

"But-"

" _But_ nothing. You need clothes and we'll get them." Mercedes began searching for her own outfit to wear.

Anna sighed before drying off.

Both girls dried themselves before slathering on lotion, powder and perfume. They pulled on their clothes and started on their makeup as Puck entered the room.

"You look really dressy." He noticed.

"Yes." Mercedes brushed foundation onto her cheeks. "I laid out a suit for you."

"I have to wear a suit?!"

"Yes! It's respectful!"

"What happened to " _come as you are_ "?"

"That's only if you can't afford anything else. It doesn't have to cost a bunch of money but you must respect Him and yourself when you step into His house."

"This blows."

She turned to look at him.

He jumped and went to pull his clothes on. "I'm getting ready! See?!"

"Hmm." She went back to painting her face.

Soon the girls were done with makeup and needed to do their hair. Mercedes took off the shower cap and scarf before unwrapping her hair. She brushed it so it lay down her back and made a side bang.

Anna just towel dried her hair and used a hair clip to hold the sides in.

Puck stood from the only other chair in the closet (aside from the vanities). "You ready?"

"Yes." Mercedes slipped into her shoes. "We can get Nic and see about the others."

They turned off the light and left the room. Mercedes turned off the lights in the bathroom and made sure she had everything. Then she made sure _they_ had everything.

They left the room and went to Nic's. The eight year old was asleep on her bed but she was at least clothed.

Mercedes woke her up and had her sit on (what was left of) her lap to brush her hair into a style. "You look so pretty!"

Nic smiled. "Thank you."

"Come on. Make your bed and put on your shoes. We'll be in the hallway."

Nic slid off her lap and began straightening her bed.

The trio went to the hallway. Mercedes began knocking on doors.

The green, black, red, brown and grey doors opened. "Hey."

"Hey, guys. Are you almost ready?"

"We're ready." Mike ushered Tina out and closed the door behind him.

"Me too." Maddie pulled her door up.

"Yeah." Karou came out and closed the door. She leaned against it. "I am _so_ tired. I'm going to fall asleep in the pew."

"I know what you mean." Marcy rolled her eyes. "We're ready, too. Let me just get them."

"We're ready." Marc leaned back before leaning forward again.

Mercedes knocked on the blue door again. "Lucy?!"

The door opened. It was Finn. "Hey."

"Hey. Are you guys ready?"

"Um…" He looked behind himself. "Not really."

"Are you kidding me?" Mike shifted his weight. "We go through this every time we leave the house."

"Can you get her?" Mercedes asked.

"I can try." Finn didn't want to. But he did. He came back quickly as they heard yelling. "She's not ready."

"Oh for heavens sake!" Marc pushed him back and went to the closet. He was back a moment later with Quinn, who was yelling and carrying on. He set her down outside of her door. "Stop taking so long!"

She folded her arms across her chest angrily. "How could you do that?! I'm not ready!"

"Ready for what?!" Marcy, who was back with her family, spat. "War?!"

Quinn bared her teeth.

"Savage."

Quinn huffed. "I have to get ready!"

"You look ready!" Marc crossed his arms over his big chest.

"I have no shoes, no purse or keys or jacket and my hair is a mess!"

Marc sighed before looking at Finn. "Can you and Rachel pick stuff out for her?"

Finn looked between them. "Uh… yeah. Be right back."

Quinn groaned loudly and stomped a foot.

"Quit that, Lucy!" Laura chastised. "We're not waiting on you forever!"

Quinn folded her arms and looked away.

"Oh my goodness!" Marcy rolled her eyes in disgust. "We're leaving."

"You can't leave me!"

Marcy raised a brow before taking Mally's hand and leading him towards the stairs. Ellen followed behind, uncomfortable. Mal chucked Quinn's chin (ignoring her swiping at him) and followed with Mickey in his arms.

Quinn stomped a foot again. "I can't believe she left without me!"

"What do you expect, Lucy?" Mike leaned against his door. "You take forever and she has zero patience."

Quinn made her crying face. "I take forever, Mikey?"

He melted as Mercedes swatted Quinn. "Stop that, Lucy!"

Quinn pouted.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Mike apologized. "You like being put together. There's nothing wrong with that."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Take your wife to church. Who are you riding with Maddie?"

Maddie thought about it. "You and Marc."

"Rou?"

Karou hooked a thumb at the stairs. "CC if she hasn't left yet."

"Okay. Mercy, go to church."

"You're all leaving me?!" Quinn was distressed.

"You need to be ready. No sense in all of us being late. Marc, put Maddie and Quad in Suzy. Go." She shooed everyone off.

After looks at Quinn's miserable face, they left.

Quinn glared at Laura, who couldn't have cared less. "You're so mean!"

"Oh shut up." Laura opened her door and went to the thruple's closet. "What's the hold up?"

Rachel looked over from looking through Quinn's jackets. "We don't know what to choose."

"She has so many shoes." Finn was lost in a sea of footwear.

Laura massaged her temples before choosing a jacket for Quinn. It was black but lightweight. She also found a pair of silver ballet flats. "Put these on, Lucy."

Quinn snatched them from her and slipped into the items.

"What bag are you using?"

Quinn stayed mutinously silent.

Laura put her hands on her hips. "I will go down there and get Marcy to drag you out of here. Her hormones are gone now."

Quinn frowned before pointing out a large white and silver handbag.

Laura picked it up and set it on the vanity they'd gotten for Rachel. "Where's your old bag? Did you switch anything over?"

"No." Quinn sulked. "It's that one."

Laura grabbed it and transferred items to the new bag before picking up a brush. She brushed Quinn's hair back before putting in two ladybug hairclips. "Are you two ready?"

Finn and Rachel both knew Quinn was angry but nodded anyway. "Yes."

"Come on. We're going to be late."

The quartet left the closet and room before going downstairs to the ground floor. They went through the house to get to the garage.

Marc was leaning against Suzy. "We ready?"

"Yes." Laura huffed. "Lucy, go straight to church."

"Where else am I going to go?" Quinn muttered.

"Am- am I driving?" Finn asked.

"I know how to drive." She snapped nastily.

"Don't be mean to him." Laura glared. "Let him drive."

"It's my car!"

"Then get in his truck."

"No."

"Lucy!" Laura was losing her patience.

"I'm not getting in that filthy death trap!" Quinn turned her head.

Laura saw Finn wince. "Lucy, get in that truck right now!"

"No!"

"Lucy, I'm giving you to the count of three! _Get in that fucking truck!_ "

Quinn screeched. "I hate you!"

"In the truck!" Laura tried not to let that hurt her.

Quinn stomped off to Finn's truck.

Finn followed behind, blushing over Quinn's actions.

Rachel went to Laura. "I'm sorry-"

"Just make sure she's calm when she goes inside." Laura put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

Rachel nodded and went to her spouses.

Finn held the passenger door open. "What's wrong?"

"Rachel has to go first." Quinn turned her nose up.

Finn was losing his own patience. "Quinn,-"

"I'll go." Rachel didn't want fighting.

Finn helped her inside then looked at Quinn expectantly.

"Well I need your hand, don't I?!" The blonde spat.

"Lucy!" Laura snapped.

Quinn grabbed Finn's hand and tried to climb into the truck. He helped her up and she arranged herself before putting on her seatbelt.

He closed the door before going around the truck. He looked at Laura helplessly.

"It's just a mood, bro." Marc told him. "She'll get over it."

Finn hoped so. He climbed in the truck and backed out of the garage.

Marc took Laura's arm and led her to the passenger side. He opened the door for her and she got in. He went back around to the driver's side and got behind the wheel. "You know she didn't mean it."

Laura looked down. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." He looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Laura." Maddie whispered.

Laura sniffed. "Thank you, baby."

Marc started the car and backed the Rolls Royce out of the garage.

 ** _cell_**

Quinn ignored Finn's hand when he tried to help her out of the truck. She slid to the ground on her own.

Finn sighed. She'd stayed silent all the way there, ignoring their attempts to cheer her up, electing to speak only to give directions to the church. Instead of arguing, he just helped Rachel down.

Rachel made a point of taking Quinn's hand. "Your siblings are here."

Quinn looked around the parking lot and noticed her siblings standing by their cars. The little ball of anger inside her heart loosened. Not that she would let them know.

They all began walking inside. Maddie was the one to spot their parents so they traveled to that pew.

"Hi." Tina spoke to Jeanette.

Jeanette raised a brow and lifted her nose before looking away.

"Mom!" Mike bit off.

Jeanette looked around them. "Hello, Malcolm."

Mal was flabbergasted. "Hey, Mom."

"How was your night?"

"Uh… okay, I guess?"

"That's good, dear." Jeanette sat back.

Mal blinked and faced front in total shock and more than a little bit of pleasure.

Marcy watched him before looking at Jeanette, who was admiring her manicure. This didn't please her at all.

Mercedes took Quinn's hand and squeezed. Quinn leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. Mercedes leaned her head against Quinn's. She knew Quinn didn't mean anything by her temper tantrums.

 ** _cell_**

Mally could feel himself growing bored. He mostly liked church but he rarely got to go to the children's group. His parents didn't trust him and his twin out of their sight. So he had to trudge through adult services.

He didn't understand everything the priest said but usually his parents told them after what was going on so that was okay.

Too bad he got that urge to be naughty during service sometimes. And today was one of those times. He leaned around his mother and new baby sister to touch his twin's leg.

Mickey looked down then at her brother.

He blinked at her, trying to tell her nonverbally to act naughty.

Having a strong connection, she understood but shook her head.

He nodded and mouthed the words, " _come on_ ".

She mouthed back, " _no, Mally_ ".

He continued to urge her before pinching her leg.

Her mouth fell open. He'd never pinched her before. Her bottom lip trembled and she began crying.

Mal looked down. "What's wrong, Mick?"

She just buried her face in his side.

Marcy handed Riley to Ellen and grabbed Mickey's hand. They inched out of the pew and quickly made their way down the aisle.

Mickey cried harder, thinking her mom was about to spank her but Marcy took her to the bathroom and into a stall. She lifted her dress and pulled down her tights and underwear. She put a seat cover on the toilet and set her daughter on it.

Mickey stared at her.

"Go." Marcy commanded.

Mickey got scared. Would her mother spank her because she didn't have to use the restroom? She became so overwhelmed, she ended up urinating.

"Are you done?" Marcy asked as the steady stream became a trickle.

Mickey nodded.

Marcy lifted her off the toilet after handing her wadded tissue. She pulled the little girl's underclothes up and her dress down before flushing the toilet.

They left the stall and Marcy washed her hands before setting Mickey on the counter so she could do the same. Marcy wet a paper towel and applied the slightest touch of soap to wash Mickey's face.

She washed her own then wet another towel to go over their hair and clothes. She hated germs and dirt (Mickey picked up the hatred honestly) and knew bathrooms were filthy. Flushing toilets sprayed germs and debris up to eight square feet. A small one square foot box didn't stand a chance.

She absolutely hated when people touched their hair or faces before washing their hands. Just the thought turned her stomach and was a major reason why she didn't like touching other people.

The door opened as she was setting Mickey on her feet. It was Ellen. "I don't know if she's wet or hungry."

"It's okay." Marcy reached out for the wailing infant.

Ellen brought her over. "Here's the bag."

Marcy took her to the baby station on the wall and laid her in it. "Did I bring the powder?"

Ellen looked through the diaper bag. "I don't know. I think so."

Mickey stood there with pursed lips and a furrowed brow as her moms took care of her sister. She felt like crying again and sat on the floor, dirt and germs be damned.

Marcy lifted a still crying Riley into her arms and turned. "Mickey, get off this dirty ass floor!"

Mickey started crying.

"Get up! I'm not playing with you! There's probably e.coli on this damn floor!"

Mickey stood up.

Marcy handed a wriggling Riley to Ellen. "Hold her while I clean her off."

Ellen took Riley. "Clean her off?"

"She ain't gettin in my car with that junk on her." Marcy wet another wad of towels with soap and swiped at the back of Mickey's dress and legs before making the toddler rewash her hands.

"Is that necessary?"

"You can't avoid all germs but you damn sure don't have to invite Hepatitis into your body." Marcy frowned as she finished.

The door opened and Mal stuck his head in. "Psst!"

"Oh my goodness! What now?!"

"Mally's acting up. I'm trying to talk to him but he won't stop crying."

Marcy marched through the door and took Mally's hand. She led him (and the others) to an antechamber and set the little boy in a chair. She crouched in front of him. "What's wrong with you?"

He stuck his lip out and sniffled.

"You better start talking before I give you something to cry about."

"I didn't want Mickey to get a spanking." His voice was small.

"Why would Mickey get a spanking?"

"Acause she cried."

"She had to potty."

"Really?" He looked at his sister.

"Yes. Stop crying." Marcy pinched his cheek. "Be good in there or I'll beat you up. Go with Daddy and Mickey."

Mally slid off his chair and went to take his twin's hand.

Mal kissed his wives before leading them out.

Ellen sat in a chair, totally wiped out. "Can I handle this?"

"Handle what?" Marcy rose and went to take the baby from her.

"Motherhood. It's hard. Every time they cry, I feel like I'm doing something wrong."

"This is new. They're not crybabies. But they're babies. She's still learning to vocalize that she has to use the restroom and he cares about her. They're twins. He will _always_ look out for her."

Ellen turned so she could watch Marcy feed Riley. "So it's not so bad?"

"Honestly you should have thought about this before you got pregnant."

"Marcy?!" Ellen was hurt.

"I tried to tell you it wasn't a picnic but you didn't want to listen. It's difficult raising someone. If we screw up, this world ends up with more damaged people."

Ellen's lips twisted forlornly. "I just wanted a baby with you."

"You should have waited until you could handle it."

Ellen felt low.

"But it's too late for that now. You're due in a month. Might as well try to take in all the knowledge you can."

"But you won't let me do anything. You keep saying you want me to sleep."

"Because pregnant women need rest. You won't be getting much after Yleana is born. Might as well get as much as you can."

Ellen got up and went to Marcy to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "We're in this together. It's the only reason I did this. I know you're going to help with Yleana so I should help with Riley. You need a break, too."

"I'm fine."

"You don't sleep. Every time I look at you, you're wide awake."

"I don't sleep in front of other people." Marcy brushed that off.

"Huh?"

"I don't trust people to do something vulnerable like falling asleep."

"But what about your family?"

"I sleep with my siblings but I can't let my guard down to fall asleep first. Even if I wanted to, it's incredibly difficult. I have to be bone tired to just drop off."

Ellen was horrified. "You need sleep!"

"I'm used to my siblings and the twins. I'll get used to you. It's no big deal."

Ellen didn't know how she felt about that. "Is she done?"

Marcy, who was already looking at Riley, narrowed her eyes. "She's not sucking anymore."

Ellen wrinkled her nose. "How does it feel?"

"No different than when Mal does it." Marcy moved her breast.

Ellen blushed to her roots. "Marcy! We're in a church!"

"God sees everything. He knows what Mal does." Marcy put Riley over her shoulder with a drop cloth and burped the baby.

Ellen was super embarrassed. "I can't believe you said that."

"I don't know why." Riley burped so Marcy wiped off her breast with a baby wipe and adjusted her bra and shirt. She handed Riley to Ellen and tucked her shirt back into her skirt before wiping Riley's mouth and throwing away the wipes.

"You're naughty."

Marcy looked at her blankly before taking Riley back and shouldering the bag.

"You're not even bothered by it?"

"Why would I be bothered by it?" Marcy walked to the door.

Ellen followed. "Who's proud to be naughty?"

"Who said I was proud?"

They passed the bathroom as Laura was exiting with Quad.

"Hey."

"Hey." Laura sighed as she rubbed her son's back as he made soft mewling noises.

"Had to change him?"

"Yep. Is she good?"

"Yeah. Just a change and feeding. Is he going to eat soon?"

"I give him another half hour."

"You should probably do that now."

"I don't want to throw his schedule out of whack. At the first sign of his fussiness, I'll bring him back."

"That room is great." Marcy pointed back where they came.

"Cool." Laura nodded.

They began walking towards where the rest of the congregation sat. They slipped through to their seats and sat down.

"Everything alright?" Mal whispered.

Marcy nodded. "Yeah. She's asleep for once so we have that going for us."

He smirked. "She's a loud one, ain't she?"

"This is not my kid."

He snickered. "What were you doing five days ago?"

"Passing a kidney stone apparently."

He smiled. "Stop denying my baby."

"Who said she was yours?"

He looked at her sharply.

She looked at him calmly.

"Stop saying that." He was serious.

Her eyebrows lifted briefly before she faced front again.

He scowled before taking her hand forcefully.

She knew she pushed him so she let him hold on. She tried not to let on how amused she was but knew her lips twitched heavily. It was just so much fun to mess with him.

 ** _cell_**

The congregation spilled out into the parking lot. On the way to their cars, the family was stopped by a few church ladies. "Rose! Jeanette! Judy! How are you?!"

The trio hugged the four women and smiled and laughed gaily. "Hello!"

One clapped happily. "I heard you had another grandchild! May we see?!"

Marcy looked at her like she was crazy but Rose smiled widely. "Of course! This is my new granddaughter! Isn't she beautiful?! She looks just like me!"

"I think she looks more like me." Jeanette protested.

"What's she look like?" Another woman grew impatient.

Rose touched Marcy's shoulder. "Show her."

Marcy stared at her.

Rose gave her a look. "Show off my precious granddaughter."

Laura touched Marcy's elbow and the teen mom relented. She moved Riley's blanket and turned the baby slightly.

The church ladies oohed and ahhed over her. They swore up and down that she looked just like Rose and Jeanette, who ate up the praise.

Marcy's lip curled before she covered her baby up again.

"Bye now!" The moms waved goodbye to their snooty busybody friends.

Rose turned to Marcy. "How dare you embarrass me like that?!"

"You're an embarrassment to yourself." Marcy looked her up and down.

"Do not talk to me like that! I am your mother!"

"Don't insult me."

Marcus' lips twitched. "Stop this. I want French toast so we're going to Estelle's."

"Good choice, brother." Russell clapped him on the back.

Rose spun on her heel and stomped off to Marcus' car.

"Why do you have to rile her up?" Marcus sighed. "Now she's going to want to talk to _me._ "

"Ignore her." Marcy walked off.

"She makes a good point." Michael smirked.

Marcus chuckled and walked away.

Jeanette gave both a dirty look before stomping off to Michael's car.

"Just get in the car." Russell sighed. "No theatrics."

Judy glared at him before walking off.

"She's going to come up missing."

"Daddy!" Laura hissed.

He frowned and walked off with Michael.

Laura turned her back on them. "Please go straight to Estelle's. They're already in a mood and I just want to get home as soon as possible."

"No problem, Big Sis." Mike pulled her hair.

She reached out to slap him but he already sidestepped. "You get on my nerves, Michael!"

He glared at her.

"Stop it, Mikey." Mercedes put a hand on his chest. "Just take Tina to Estelle's."

"I'll get you back." He narrowed his eyes before taking Tina's hand and walking off to Rhonda.

Laura glared at his back. "Marc,-!"

"Don't worry, babe. I'd stomp a mudhole in him." Marc took her arm.

Maddie followed as he led her to Suzy. "Are you really going to kill him this time?"

"Maddie!" Mercedes chided.

"I just wanna know!"

Mercedes sighed before turning to Quinn. "We have to go make sure Mikey will be good."

Mal snorted before walking off with Karou, Ellen and his children.

"Shut up, demon!" Quinn yelled.

Mercedes facepalmed. Her family.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Good luck reading… Good Company from the Oliver and Company Soundtrack. Also Karou wasn't looking at porn. She was Facebook-stalking Yuria._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"This is a fancy place." Puck whistled lowly. "I've never been in here."

"It has pretty good food." Mercedes swung the arm holding Nic's hand.

"I've been here a few times." Anna admitted. "My parents brought me."

"Do you like the food?"

Anna blinked. No one had ever asked her that before. "Actually, yes."

Mercedes nodded with a smile. "Good. I see Marcy and the others."

The quartet walked over to the tables. There were four pushed together. They sat down.

"Where's everybody else?" Mercedes asked.

Marcy lifted a shoulder slightly.

Marc, Laura, Maddie and Quad came over. "We beat them?"

"Define them."

"Our parents." Marc sat Laura and Maddie before sitting down himself.

"Yup."

Mike and Tina walked over. Mike sat her before sitting himself. "We're on time."

"We don't take all day." Mal drummed his fingertips against the tabletop.

"Be nice to Lucy." Mike narrowed his eyes. "She's going through a lot."

"Like?" Mal raised a brow.

"She's pregnant, you annoying twerp!" Mercedes glared.

"So? Laura didn't lose her mind."

Laura pressed her lips together to not smile. "Give her a break, Mal. She has a rush of hormones. It's a hard thing to deal with."

"Just stop bitching until she drops the kid." Marcy crossed her legs. "Then annoy her to death."

"That's a whole month away!" Mal was dismayed.

"Cut it out, pipsqueak!" Marc snapped.

Mal stuck his tongue out.

"Don't make me break you."

"I'm not scared of you."

Marc stared at him.

Mal leaned back and sulked.

"Mal." Ellen looked at him.

He frowned and looked away.

"Yeah, this is exactly how I want to spend my Sunday." Marcy muttered.

"I would rather be at home, bonding with my baby, too but we have obligations." Laura reminded her. "Just smile and nod your head. And please no fighting."

"Why are you looking at me?!" Marcy, Karou, Mal and Mike yelped.

"Because you two are bad and you two are demonic!" She pointed first at Mike and Mal before Marcy and Karou. "Be good!"

Marcy opened her mouth.

"If you know you don't want it coming out of Mickey's mouth, keep it to yourself!"

Marcy closed her mouth.

"Well I don't have kids to evolve for." Karou threw major attitude.

"Pretend you're a good person." Laura narrowed her eyes.

"Well I'm offended." Mike said.

"Shut up and be good."

Mal just sat back and folded his arms.

Quinn, Finn and Rachel walked over. "Sorry we're late."

"So are our parents." Laura told her. "Sit down and be good."

Quinn frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means keep your acid tongue to yourself."

Her mouth fell open.

"Lucy." Mercedes implored. "We want to get through today."

Quinn made a face before settling in her seat angrily. "I guess I won't speak then."

"Don't." Laura stressed. "It'll go smoother."

Quinn narrowed her eyes.

The six parents were walking over. Laura spoke fast. "Just be good and we'll get through this as fast as possible. We won't have to see them again until dinner."

"Hallelujah." Marcy muttered.

"Marcy!" Laura hissed.

"Mickey can't give praise?" Marcy raised a brow.

"Act right!"

Marcy looked away.

The adults made it to the tables and sat down. "There's a crush."

It was dead silent until Marc rolled his eyes. "Yeah. There's a lot of people here."

"I want an omelette." Michael frowned as he picked up a menu.

"Hmm." Russell picked up his own. "A western omelette?"

"Possibly."

"I can't wait for a mimosa." Rose looked through her menu.

Laura looked at Marcy sharply.

The teen mom wasn't going to say anything. She was thinking it hard but she was keeping her mouth shut.

"I was thinking bloody marys." Judy debated.

"Why not both?" Jeanette smirked.

Mike made a face.

Jeanette looked squarely at him. "What was that, Michael?"

Mike grimaced. "I didn't say anything."

"You made a face. What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing." His lips twisted.

"Are you saying I have a problem?"

"You do." Michael snorted.

Jeanette turned on him. "Excuse me?"

"Don't blame the boy for noticing you drink more wine than water." Marcus scoffed.

"What's your body made of?" Judy spat. "70% scotch?!"

"That's a good idea." Russell's brows raised. "I'll have scotch."

"Surprise, surprise." Jeanette muttered.

"Public!" Laura stressed when the dads looked like they were going to start yelling.

"Yes." Russell cleared his throat. "Well it's brunch. Let's get started."

Marcus cleared his throat as well. "Let's order first. The waiters are coming."

He was right. Waiters were coming over to take their order. It was a usual enough occurrence to see the Fabanges there on a Sunday morning/afternoon so they knew what to do.

They all placed their orders and the waiters went away to get their drinks.

Marcus frowned as he rearranged his table setting. "My week went well. The workload was fine but I had to deal with some unnecessarily idiotic distractions. I'm just glad it's over. This week should be better."

Michael sipped his water. "My week was fine. A lot of kids are getting seasonal colds. Their idiot parents don't take my advice so they end up back in my office. It's not my problem though."

Russell scoffed. "My week was great. A lot of women want new bodies for the summer. I'm booked for the rest of summer."

The word "pathetic" beat a steady tattoo against Marcy's forehead.

Laura sighed. "My week was fine."

"Mine too." Marc sipped his water.

"How's business?" Marcus questioned.

"Good."

Marcus nodded. "Michael?"

"My week was fine." Mike mumbled.

The Fabanges looked at Tina, who was caught off guard.

Mike leaned into her. "Just say your week was fine."

"But-"

"Fine is an acceptable answer."

Tina was totally confused by this and blinked owlishly before speaking softly. "My week was fine."

"My week was fine." Mercedes went on quickly before turning to Puck, who looked at her like she was crazy. She gave him a look.

He looked around the table. "My week was fine."

Mercedes poked Anna's hand. The blonde whispered, "My week was fine."

"My week was fine." Quinn went on.

"My week was fine?" Finn wasn't sure what was happening.

"My week was fine." Rachel hoped that was acceptable.

"Fine." Marcy muttered.

"What was fine?" Marcus glared at her.

"Marcy." Laura hoped she'd be good.

"My week was fine." Marcy bit back what she really wanted to say.

"Just fine?" Michael goaded.

"My week was fine." Marcy didn't go for it.

"My week was fine, too." Mal took the heat off of her.

"I'm sure your week was more than fine." Jeanette smiled at him. "You brought a child into the world."

Mal was bewildered by her and almost missed Marcy's pointed look. "Uh… I didn't really do anything. Just held her hand."

"It's more than what your father did for me when I gave birth to you."

Michael snapped his gaze to hers.

She ignored him. "I'm sure you were an integral part of this baby being born. You did good."

Mal's mouth fell open.

Marcy snapped his jaw closed.

He recovered his senses and nodded. "Thanks, Mom but seriously. It was all her."

Jeanette shrugged carelessly. "I'm glad your week went well."

Laura, Marc, Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Karou and Maddie looked at Mal in stupified awe while Marcy stared at Jeanette and Mal smiled down at his place setting.

Marcus raised a brow at whatever this was before jerking his chin at Ellen. "Go, young lady."

Ellen didn't understand these people. "I'm- I- uh-"

"Your week was fine." Marcy helped.

"My week was fine." She looked down.

"My week was fine." Karou sped on to cover for her.

"My week was fine, too." Maddie went on. "Marc and Laura let me hold Quad."

"That is an awful name." Russell fussed.

"You're too young to hold him." Michael went on.

Marcus shook his head, not caring about this conversation anymore, just wanting it over with. "You. Go."

Nic leaned into Mercedes, scared of him.

Mercedes wrapped her arm around her. "Just say your week was fine."

"My week was fine." Nic whispered.

Mally kicked his legs. "My week was fine."

"My week was fine." Mickey said.

"Well my week was terrible." Judy sat up as their drinks were finally passed out. "I thought I would have someone named after me but no. I was lied to."

"Mom!" Laura was embarrassed.

"That ruined my week, too." Rose glared at Marcy. "She's lucky we're still throwing her baby shower next week."

Marcy bit her tongue. Hard.

"No appreciation? We're doing this for you."

Marcy looked at Laura. The blonde mouthed pleas. Marcy took a deep breath and ignored the ulcer she was giving herself. "Thank you."

"For what?" Rose taunted.

Marcy flattened her hand against the table. "Thank you for throwing me a baby shower."

"Well you're not welcome, you ungrateful brat. You're only getting one because Jeanette made a compelling case."

Marcy flicked her gaze to the Japanese woman.

Jeanette smiled. "This is my baby boy's child. Of course she deserves to be celebrated."

"Her mother not so much." Judy spat.

Marcy nearly started when Mally leaned his head against her arm. She calmed considerably. "Thank you anyway."

Rose folded her arms. "Don't think this means we forgive you for lying to us. You have a lot of groveling to do."

"What are you talking about?" Michael shook his head.

"Marceline promised to name her baby after us if we went to Lucille's wedding. We went and she named her something else." Judy was still incredibly miffed.

Marcus didn't care about the baby's name or why it came about but he had rules. "What have I told you about people who don't keep their word?"

Marcy kept silent.

"Answer me."

Marcy looked at Laura again. The blonde still pleaded with her. "You say _a man not of his word is not a man at all_."

"What made you think you could go back on your word?"

"I never gave my word." Marcy bit off.

"Yes, you did!" Judy snapped.

"When?"

"You said you would!"

"I said "uh huh"."

"Well Jeanette?" Russell sipped his scotch. "Does "uh huh" hold up in court?"

Jeanette made a face. "No."

"Then get over it, Rose." Michael sighed.

"That is not fair!" Judy raised her voice.

"Calm yourself!" Russell glared. "We're in public."

She looked away.

"Go, Jeanette. It's your turn." Marcus had a headache now.

Jeanette stared right at Mike. "I had a great week. My favorite son had another beautiful child. I'm so proud of him."

Mike gave her an unamused look. He wasn't falling for it. "I'm happy for you, Mother."

"Good. Week Talk over." Marcus clapped his hands as waiters came with their food. "Let's eat."

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes was ready to go. Her parents were super embarrassing and she knew Marcy was fit to be tied. She wanted to be at home, where she could comfort her.

Russell cleared his throat as the check came. "There's a meeting today. At three o'clock."

The children looked at him blankly.

"Just our kids. At the house. In my office. Be there promptly."

 _Fuck!_ They all thought but kept their faces blank. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Marcus signed the bottom of the check and stood up. "Let's get this over with. I want to hit the greens beforehand."

The Fabanges stood.

Laura and Quinn stood in front of Russell with Judy; Marc, Mercedes and Marcy stood in front of Marcus with Rose and Mike, Mal and Maddie stood in front of Michael with Jeanette. The dads handed out cash to their children and spouses.

"Daddy?" Mercedes stared at the money in her hand. "This is more than usual."

"You're married now." Marcus gruffed. "Good luck getting much out of your new husband."

Puck was offended. Didn't exactly know what they were talking about but was totally offended.

Marcus held out money to him.

Puck looked at him like he'd never seen money before in his life.

"Take it." Marcus shook his hand.

"But-?"

"Give out however much you want to your wives. Seeing as much as Mercedes shops, you might want to give her as little as possible."

Puck took the money and turned it over in his hand.

Russell gave money to Finn, who blinked, blown away. "Lucille shops like money grows on trees. Good luck keeping any in your pocket."

Michael smirked. "Marceline's music collection rivals Marcus'. Good luck with that expense."

Mal's lips twisted. "Thanks, Dad."

"Well we're off to play golf." Russell grinned. "Don't forget. Three o'clock."

Jeanette hugged Mal, who nearly fell out. "See you at three o'clock."

He stammered before just shutting up.

Marcy narrowed her eyes. "Mal, I think Riley wants her father to hold her."

He looked between his mother and his wife.

"Mal!"

Mal took Riley from her and bounced the baby against his chest.

Jeanette looked at Marcy, who was already staring. "See you later, my darling boy."

"We'll see you." Marcy cocked her head.

Jeanette lifted her chin and the moms followed the dads out.

"What was that?" Mal demanded.

"So you _do_ notice?!" Marcy gave him a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Really? You're _that_ blind?"

"Marce." Mike didn't want her to burst his bubble.

"Where do you see this going, Mikey?" She folded her arms.

He looked at her miserably before pointing to Mal's face. "Look at him."

Mal frowned. "What?! Tell me!"

"Man, whatever." Marcy walked out.

"What the hell, Mike?"

"Nothing." Mike lied. "Just catch up to her before she leaves you guys."

Mal made a face. "And she will, too."

"She'd really leave us?" Ellen was shocked.

"She'd come back for the kids." Karou assured her.

Ellen's eyes were wide as she followed behind her, her husband and kids.

"What was that?" Maddie wanted to know.

"What was what?" Mike looked down.

"Why was Mommy so nice to Mal?"

"She realizes how he is."

Mercedes, Quinn and Maddie gave him a bullshit look.

"She's growing." He insisted.

"You're a bad liar, Mikey." Quinn told him.

"Guys." Laura cut in. "We can talk about this later. Right now we need to leave. Just don't forget about the meeting."

Mike ushered Tina out quickly, hoping he wouldn't have to answer anymore questions.

"We should get home." Marc said.

Mercedes and Quinn looked at each other and spoke with their faces. They agreed to discuss it in private and hunt down Mike to get the full story.

Laura waited for the two thruples to leave before turning to Maddie. "We have to stick together. No matter what. You know that, don't you?"

Maddie nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Come on."

 ** _cell_**

Mike rushed through ripping off his clothes and throwing on jeans and a tee shirt. He slipped on socks and sneakers and tunneled into a hoodie before swiping up his keys. "Are you ready?"

Tina, who'd been watching his feverish movements in concern, shook her head. "Ready for what?"

"To go."

"Go where, Mike?"

"I was thinking we visit your parents."

Tina thought about it. She knew he was avoiding conversation about whatever was happening between his mother and his siblings but she also wanted to be around her family. She needed some normalcy. "Okay."

"Are you going to wear that?"

"Give me five minutes. I'll change."

"Okay. I'll be up in five." He left.

She undressed before finding a nice sundress to wear. She brushed her hair out (the few curls she's been able to achieve had long fallen) and took off her jewelry.

He came back, breathless.

"What's wrong?" She frowned.

"Nothing." He frowned as if confused.

She narrowed her eyes. He never used to lie to her but ever since getting around his family, it was all he did.

"Are you ready?" His eyes touched on everything in the closet but her.

She stuck her feet out. "I need help putting on shoes."

He knelt down to help her then pulled her to her feet. "Let's go."

She felt rushed as he urged her out. He pulled her downstairs and to the garage, where he pulled out in a hurry. He didn't take a breath until they were three streets away.

She stared at him. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"What?" He twitched before forcing himself to relax.

"There's something going on with you and Marcy and Mal and your mom. What is it?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

The fact that he dismissed her hurt her feelings. She knew she was still just fifteen and he'd already turned seventeen but she wasn't a child. She was pregnant with his baby after all. Didn't he owe her more than that?

He pulled up to her parents walk up forty minutes later. He knew he confused her. The situation was disheartening and he didn't want to break her heart. So he ignored the tension and turned the car off.

She waited for him to come around to open her door (he was a gentleman like that) before stepping out. He took her arm and led her to the door. She still had her key so she unlocked the door and led him upstairs. "Mom?! Baba?! Grandma?!"

"Tina?!" Di's voice came from around the corner. She showed up seconds later and hugged her only child.

"Hi, Mom!" Tina hugged her tight.

"Oh! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too! I bought you and Baba and Grandma things! But I left them at home." Tina frowned.

"That's okay, dear. Xian?! Xian?! Tina's here!"

Xian shuffled in with his mother. "Tina!"

Tina threw herself at her father. "Baba!"

He set her away from him and cupped her chin. "How was your vacation?"

"It was so much fun. Hawaii was beautiful and Japan was the best!"

"Good."

"How are you, my dear?" Lai cupped Tina's cheek.

"I'm great, Grandma."

"And how are you, gorgeous?" Lai winked at Mike.

Mike's lips twisted in amusement. "Hello, Grandma Chang."

"How are you, Mike?" Xian stuck his hand out.

Mike shook it. "I'm good, Father. How are you?"

Xian pulled him close and hugged him. "I'm good, son!"

Di tugged Mike away from Xian and hugged him. "I'm so glad you had a good visit!"

Mike was unused to hugs and was shaken. "Uh… yeah. Thank you."

"Where is my hug?" Lai grinned.

Mike hugged her and she cupped his butt. He jumped. "Whoa!"

"Grandma!" Tina was horrified.

Lai just smiled sunnily as Mike hid behind his wife.

"Mama!" Xian scolded.

She lifted her nose.

"I'll take back your gift!" Tina threatened.

Lai frowned. "Fine!"

Di rolled her eyes. "Let's sit in the living room. We'll have a nice visit. Now tell us all you did in Japan."

They walked into the living room and took seats around the room. Di and Xian sat on the couch, Lai sat in the chair and Mike and Tina sat on the loveseat.

Tina leaned against Mike and began telling her family about the things she'd seen in Japan. It wasn't much because the girls mostly stayed close to the estate.

Mike pulled out his phone while she spoke. His sisters were texting him. He knew it would happen sooner or later. Mercedes and Quinn thought they were the boss of him. And they were.

"Who's that?" Tina asked.

He looked at her, blankly at first. "It's Mercy and Lucy."

"What do they want?"

"Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes, knowing he was lying. "They texted for no reason?"

"We do that." He lifted the arm not around her. "Actually I should just call them. Let them know everything's fine."

"Uh huh."

"Excuse me." Mike got up and left.

"What's going on, Tina?" Di asked.

Tina looked to make sure Mike was out of earshot. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Their family is different from ours."

"Of course. They're rich." Xian snorted.

Tina didn't know anything about rich people. "Maybe that's it?"

"It'll be an adjustment from going from our family to theirs but I'm sure things will go more smoothly when things settle down." Di assured her.

"Okay, Mom."

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes typed on her computer.

"Are we going to go anywhere today?" Nic asked.

"Huh?" Mercedes made a face but didn't stop typing.

"Are we going to go anywhere today?" She repeated.

It penetrated Mercedes's brain. "Uh… do you want to?"

Nic shrugged before remembering Mercedes' back was to her. "I guess. I just don't know what to do."

"Um… do you want to go to the library?"

"Yes, please!" Nic brightened.

Mercedes smiled. "Just let me finish this."

"Okay." Nic sat back on the sofa.

"We're really going to the library?!" Puck groused as he lounged on the bed.

"Noah." Mercedes looked at him.

"It's boring! I hate reading!"

Her mouth fell open.

He shrank back.

"I can't believe you hate reading!" She whispered harshly.

"I just don't like it. It's boring."

She set her lips into a firm line and nodded resolutely. "We're going to the library and we're going to find you books to read."

"Mama,-!"

"We're going, Noah!"

His eyes widened in fear. "I should go see if Finn wants to go."

She raised a brow. "I'm sure Lucy will think it's best he wants to."

He slid off the bed and slunk out to knock on the blue door.

Finn opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Quinn's doing those thank you cards."

"Mama, too. But I've got to warn you; Mama's planning on asking Q to go to the library with us."

"Huh?!"

"She knows Nic likes the library so she wants us to go and I kinda said maybe you want to go but I was just trying to escape but she said she was sure her sister would get you to come!"

"Aww man!" Finn moved about in agitation. He pushed Puck back so he could leave the room and shut the door behind him. "I don't want to go to the library!"

"Me either!"

"Quinn scares me today! She's all over the place and nothing I do is right!"

"Yeah, I noticed that. Is this a pregnant chick thing?"

Finn fell back against the door. "I hope so! These mood swings will kill me!"

The brown door opened and Marc walked out, rubbing his hands and whistling.

The friends watched him before a light bulb went off. "Marc!"

Marc stopped whistling and came to a stop near them. "What's up?"

"Um…-" They hadn't gotten that far yet.

His brows raised. "Yeah?"

Puck broke down. "We don't want to go to the library!"

Marc's brows drew together. "What?!"

Puck explained what was going on. "Your sisters are scary and our other wives won't stand up to them."

"You won't." He pointed out.

Puck and Finn looked miserable.

"Just tell them you don't want to go."

"Will you tell them?" Finn hoped.

Marc's head rolled to the side. "Really?"

"I just hate reading. I don't want to go." Puck admitted.

"You hate reading?!"

Puck deflated. "You sound just like her!"

"Go to the library." Marc gave him a dirty look.

"Not fair!"

"Should be ashamed-" Marc shook his head as he walked down the hall to go down the stairs.

"Well he's no help!" Puck groused.

"Maybe we can get books that have pictures in them?" Finn suggested.

"We're not that damn retarded! We know how to read!"

"Pictures would make it fun." Finn pouted.

Puck crossed his arms angrily. "I hate this. Are we going to be bossed around our whole lives?"

"Probably."

Puck glared at him. "Go back to your crazy wife."

"Hey!" Finn frowned.

Puck walked back to the purple door and went inside.

Finn shook a fist at Puck's back before going back inside the blue room. He went to the desk, where Quinn was typing on her computer. "Sadie wants us to go to the library with her."

Quinn looked up. "Really? Why?"

He shrugged.

"Okay. Tell her I'm almost done with this and we can go."

He nodded before leaving.

"Are you feeling better now?" Rachel asked from the bed.

"Better? Better than what?" Quinn went back to work.

"You weren't happy this morning."

Quinn shrugged.

"Don't you want to talk about it?"

Quinn made a bewildered face. "Why?"

Rachel was stumped by the question. "Because…-"

"Because what?"

Rachel was at a loss. "I don't know."

"We don't do that."

 _I see!_ Rachel pursed her lips. "I guess I should mind my own business then."

Quinn stopped typing and swerved around to look at her. "Don't be like that."

"We talk about our feelings in my family."

"We don't in mine."

Rachel didn't know what to do. "I just want to make sure you're happy."

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip and blinked. "Thank you."

Rachel frowned. Thank you? Who said thank you to such a statement? "Oh. Okay."

Quinn pointed to the screen. "I have to finish this."

"Okay."

Quinn nodded before turning back to the computer.

Rachel felt out of her element. She was a creature of habit and she was used to her family. Her dads were open and loving and creative and happy. This family seemed totally opposite. What was she going to do?

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes picked up a book. "Do you think Maddie would like this?"

Quinn took it from her and read the back. "Sure. Do you think Laura would like this one?"

Mercedes took it from her and read the back. "Oh yeah. She loves this author."

Quinn beamed and took the book back. "This should get the sourpuss off my back."

"Lucy." Mercedes sang as she went around the shelves of new releases.

Quinn sighed heavily. "I know. It looked bad. I didn't mean to flip out."

"I know you didn't. But do they?"

"They?" Quinn knew.

Mercedes moved a stack of books to peer at Quinn. "They."

Quinn deflated. "I know. I know. I don't even know how to tell them- that something's wrong with me."

"You haven't had that talk with them? And there's nothing wrong with you."

"Sure. We're crazy. How is nothing wrong about that?"

Mercedes gave her a soft look.

"Sorry, Mercy but we're broken."

"I feel like we're normal and everyone else is different."

Quinn shrugged. "No, I haven't told them."

"I haven't either." Mercedes admitted.

"Do we have to tell them?"

"Things like today is going to happen. Are we just going to leave them in the dark?"

"Yeah?"

"Lucy!" Mercedes chided. "Besides, we need people to help us. What if you have another episode and we're not around to guide you through it?"

"It wasn't even a full episode." Quinn sulked.

"Lucy." Mercedes stared at her.

Quinn lowered her eyes. "Okay. When?"

"When?" Mercedes' brows came together in confusion.

"When are we telling them?"

Mercedes gasped.

"Mercy, you can't think I'm going to tell on myself and you're not!"

Mercedes made a noise. "Okay! You're right!"

"Good. When are we going to tell them?"

"When's the meeting with our parents?"

"Three o'clock."

"After."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive that after a meeting with our parents, our symptoms will be plain to see."

 ** _cell_**

"What?!" Laura, Marc, Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy, Mal and Maddie leaned forward in shock.

Russell shifted in his chair. "What part don't you understand?"

Marc massaged his temples. "The part where you say you're going to take a little girl from her mother!"

"She's mine!" He dropped his fist onto his desktop.

"You're really the devil." Marcy whispered, shocked that she was shocked.

Russell straightened his tie. "I deserve to have all of my children around me."

"You don't even like _us_!" Mike stared at him.

Russell jerked a shoulder up.

"Whether we like you is not the topic of discussion." Michael drawled. "We're talking about how you're going to this consultation."

"I just don't understand." Quinn admitted freely. "You want us to meet Lisa? Why?"

Jeanette sat up. "It's a good idea to show the social workers and the judge that we're a solid family unit. It increases our chances of the judge awarding us custody."

"But she has a mother!" Laura frowned. "You're trying to take her away from her mother!"

"That bitch disappeared with my seed for five years!" Russell shouted. "She's lucky all I'm doing is taking the kid!"

Mal sat back, blown away. "Wow!"

"So what do we have to do?" Mercedes asked.

Marcus nodded. Mercedes was always trying to please others. It made her easy to manipulate. "You're going to meet with her and her mother. We'll be there along with the social worker and Dana's lawyer. We don't care how but make it clear you want her."

"We do want her!"

"Then it should be no problem." Michael said.

"Another thing; you may be called to testify during the trial-" Russell began.

"And you think we're going to lie for you?" Marcy looked at him like he lost his mind.

"We don't care what you have to say, you're going to make it clear that we're a perfect family." Michael brokered no arguments.

"That's not gon happen." She looked him up and down.

"Do not test us." Marcus warned.

"I'm not getting locked up again for _nobody_. Lie on your own."

"We will ship you off to Sweden."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Or better yet, back to Japan. I'm sure Po would love to have you under his thumb."

She looked away.

"Daddy." Mercedes begged. "We won't disappoint you."

He smirked. "See that you don't. You're dismissed."

The kids stood up and left the room.

Marc whipped around as they walked from the office. "Let's go downstairs."

"We need to discuss this." Laura agreed.

So they headed down to the den in the basement. They sat around and looked at each other.

"Okay." Marc spread his hands out. "Who wants to go first?"

Maddie popped up. "Why didn't anyone tell me we have another sister?!"

"Maddie,-" Mercedes began but had no idea what to say.

"How could you not tell me?!" Maddie stomped a foot. "Who is she?! How long has she been out there?! Who else knows?! What's going on?!"

Laura went to her and pulled her to her lap. "Calm down, Maddie."

Maddie burst into tears and buried her face in Laura's chest. "It's not fair!"

Marc sighed and turned to her. "It's not, munchkin. Father had an affair with Dana five and a half years ago."

"Who's Dana?" Maddie sniffled.

"She was a recent college graduate." Laura rocked her.

"Where's she been all this time?"

"When Dana found out Father was married, she ran away." Marc explained. "He's been looking for her for years. I guess Dana thought he'd forgotten about her so she moved back recently."

Maddie sniffed. "I can't believe this. I have a little sister. But I'm the baby."

"Honey, you'll still be our baby but she'll be our baby, too." Laura soothed.

"Please!" Marcy scoffed. "No judge in their right mind will give Uncle Russell custody of a child!"

"I surely hope not." Mike shook his head.

"We cannot lie in court." Mal added. "I'm not going back to juvie."

Quinn folded her legs. "They'll send us away if we don't."

Marcy scowled. "This is bullshit."

"Do you want to go to Japan?" Mercedes asked. "Do you want to live with Grandfather? Do you want to live under his rule? You know he has a special interest in you and you'll be his soldier in no time at all."

"I do have a brain of my own."

"How long can you last against Grandfather? How long can you stand torture until the only way for peace is to agree to be his minion?"

"I won't let that happen." Mal vowed.

"How?" Quinn questioned. "Grandfather is ruthless. He'll manipulate things so she never gets any peace. Kill anyone he has to. Abuse her in every way possible. He never lets up. Never."

"We can't keep jumping to the tune of our parents." Marcy rebelled. "We're never enough for them. I'm tired of jumping through hoops for demons. Aren't you?"

"What are we supposed to do, Marce?" Mike was tired himself.

"I don't know."

Maddie looked down. "You're only here for me. You should just go and leave me here."

"No!" Her siblings yelled.

"But you're all miserable!" Maddie cried heavily.

"Maddie, we're not leaving you." Laura said in no uncertain terms.

"You hate it here! I hate it here! We're trapped!"

"Maddie, calm down." Marc rubbed her back. "I know it's tough but we'll make it through. We always stick together."

"Why can't we all just run away?" Maddie swiped at her eyes.

Marc rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "They'd hunt us down. They'd never let us from under their rule."

"So we're here forever?"

"Just until you turn eighteen." Laura touched her cheek. "They won't be able do anything. We'll be free. Just keep being a good girl and we'll be out of here in seven years."

"Wait." Mal frowned. "If we get Lisa, won't it be more? She's not even five."

"What the fuck?!" Marcy stared at him.

Mercedes and Quinn began crying.

"Good fucking job, Mal." Mike put his arms around them.

"Guys!" Marc raised his voice. "We'll do what we have to do. They're not going to break us. It's us vs. them against the world. It'll always be us."

 ** _cell_**

"Hey." Anna set aside her book. "How is everything?"

Mercedes closed the door and tried to keep her face from showing anything. "Everything's fine."

Puck looked over. She didn't sound fine. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She inched towards the bathroom. "I'm just going to take a bath."

"Right." He didn't believe her.

"Where's Nic?"

"She's reading in her room."

"Okay. I'll be out in maybe an hour?"

"You're really taking a bath?!"

"Yes." She looked at him strangely.

He noticed Anna was giving him the same look and deduced that maybe he was the weird one. "Oh. Okay. Yeah, take your bath."

She slipped into the bathroom.

Anna's lips twisted and she turned her body to face him. "Something is going on."

"Yep." Puck was no fool.

"Who do we get the answers from?"

"We have to go to somebody honest."

"That's not Quinn." Anna knew that straightaway.

"Mama said Laura, Marc and MadDog had issues with telling the truth."

"So that leaves Mike, Marcy or Mal." Anna chewed on her lip.

"Let's go." He stood.

She slid to the edge of the bed and slipped out. She took his hand and led him to the door, where they exited the room and went across the hall and down to the green door.

He knocked.

The door opened a moment later. It was Mally. "Hi!"

"Hi, Mally." Anna smiled at him. "Is your mommy or daddy in there?"

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"Can we see them?"

He opened the door wider.

They came inside and noticed the uneasiness in the air. "Hey, guys."

Mal looked over from taking pictures of his youngest as Ellen and Mickey looked over from the bed, where the toddler was showing the redhead her favorite book. "Hi."

"Where's Mini Mama?" Puck asked.

"In the closet." Mal answered before going back to snapping pictures.

Puck smirked. "I thought she was outta the closet?"

They looked at him blankly and Anna's brow wrinkled as if she were saying she didn't understand why he'd make that joke.

He cleared his throat. "We wanted to talk to you both."

"Mally, go get Mommy." Mal ordered softly.

Mally walked to the closet and opened the door. They could hear him clearly. "Mommy! Tia Mercy's people want you and Daddy!"

Marcy came from the closet with Mally on her hip. "What?"

Puck and Anna looked at each other before blowing out breaths. "What happened at your meeting with your parents?"

Mal's camera slipped out of his hands and he hurried to catch it.

"Was it bad?" Anna fretted.

"You said it wasn't important." Ellen frowned.

"Is something big happening?"

"Are you in trouble?" Puck wondered.

"Shut up!" Marcy snapped with a frown.

It was quiet until Anna grew impatient. "Well? What's going on?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Anna blinked. "Don't we have the right to know about family decisions? We're family now, too."

"I'm going to stop you right there. You're new as my daughter in that bassinet. You have zero rights. This doesn't concern you at the moment. When it does become your business, you'll know but not a moment before."

"That's not fair!" Anna whined.

"Life's not fair, cupcake. If you're waiting on that to change, you'll grow old and withered."

"How can you say that?" Ellen was shocked. "We pledged to be one. We're supposed to be together in all things."

"Not even close." Marcy shook her head. "We've always been there for each other and that's not going to change because we said some funky vows."

"Our vows were "funky"?! Did they mean nothing to you?! Didn't your dad say about keeping your word-?!"

" _Don't quote that man to me!_ " Marcy stabbed a finger in her direction.

Mally and Mickey whimpered, Ellen and Anna gasped and Puck's eyes widened.

"Elle." Mal sounded tired.

Ellen's mouth worked. "What did I do? What did I say?"

Mal didn't know how to say it without coming off like they were a secret club trying to keep everyone else out. "We can't tell you everything. Surely you understand that?"

"No, I don't. You guys have so many secrets! I feel I don't know anything about you!"

"What do you need to know? You know important stuff."

"Like what?" She challenged.

"You know how we are as people."

"Really? I still don't even know why you were in juvie."

"Really?!" Puck was surprised.

Anna elbowed him. "We don't think it's fair that you can keep stuff from us."

"We don't think it's fair that you think you get to know everything about us when we just met." Marcy bit off, still cross with Ellen.

"I've know you for a year and a half!"

"Not only is that super new; you don't really know me."

"We've been in the same place for such a long time! I've seen you every day! We were _locked up_ together! I have to know you!"

"You've seen me every day for months on end during mealtimes and occasionally during the day. You learn some things true enough but who I am, who I truly am, nobody in that hellhole knew. Not even Tina."

Anna threw up her hands. "So you're saying we married strangers that want to continue being strangers?!"

"I'm saying you married people who have a lot going on and don't need this shit. If you're going to stay, learn your place and fucking stay there."

"My place?!" Ellen leaned back. "What is this?! the 1950s?!"

"We're both girls!" Marcy gave her a look.

"I think I need to take a walk." Ellen scooted to the edge of the bed and slid down.

Marcy caught her arm as she was leaving. "Go outside."

"What?!" Ellen whipped around.

"Go outside."

"Why?" Ellen looked at her suspiciously.

"Just go outside." Marcy cocked her head with attitude. "Don't wander around this house alone."

"What? Why?"

"Elle!" Mal raised his voice.

Ellen jumped. She looked between them before snatching away from Marcy. "Fine! I'll go outside."

"In the backyard." Marcy commanded. "Not the neighborhood."

"Any other demands?"

"Yeah." Marcy stood to her full height. "Don't come back until you've gained some sense."

Ellen's jaw worked as she stared at her before slamming out of the room.

Marcy set Mally on his feet. "You should go."

Puck and Anna didn't know she meant them at first. "Us?!"

"Yes, you!"

"But-? I have some many questions." Anna sputtered. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Why are you questioning that?"

"Friends are close. Friends share. I thought we had a bond?" Anna tried not to cry.

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Just because we're private doesn't mean we're not close. Just because you're not in the inner circle doesn't mean it'll always be that way. Just because you're outsiders doesn't mean we don't care about you."

"But you said we don't know you. How can you care about us when we don't know the first thing about you?"

"You know the first thing. The first, the second and third. You just don't know everything."

"I want to know everything!"

"You're not going to know everything. If you're doing life right, you'll always be evolving and growing. You'll live a whole lifetime and not know everything about someone. You won't even know everything about yourself."

Anna was still miserable. "Will you let us in one day?"

"If you prove yourselves, eventually."

"Prove ourselves?!"

Marcy lifted a shoulder.

Puck frowned. "Really? We have to jump through hoops to get you to trust us when you should already trust us?"

"Why should we trust you?" She gave him a haughty look.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Because…-"

"Because why?" Mal asked.

"Because we haven't given you a reason not to!" Anna stomped a foot.

"That's not how trust works." Marcy said flatly.

"Does that mean we shouldn't trust you?"

"I wouldn't."

Mal shrugged.

"Well!" Anna wanted to leave.

Puck had a headache keeping up with this conversation. "So we're not going to know what that meeting was about?"

"Not until you need to." Marcy flat-out said.

"Okay." Puck nodded and grabbed Anna's hand. He went through the door.

Marcy closed it behind them. "This is becoming less worth it by the day."

"These people." Mal shook his head.

"I see why Aunt Marigold gets divorced all the time."

"You think she has a choice?" Mal smirked.

Marcy chuckled. "Nope."

"Mommy?" Mally didn't want her to yell at him. "I'm hungry."

Marcy looked at the closed door before taking his hand. "I'll get you a snack."

"Bring me back an orange?" Mal asked as he went back to taking pictures of the still slumbering Riley.

"We'll see." Marcy opened the door.

"Banana, Mommy?" Mickey called out.

Marcy gave them a look. "Anything else?"

Mal and Mickey looked at each other. "Juice!"

Marcy slammed the door behind her and Mally.

"Mommy's so testy." Mal lifted his camera.

Mickey giggled.

 ** _cell_**

Mike frowned as he heard a door slam. "Who was that?"

Puck shrugged. "So are you going to tell us what the meeting was about?"

"No." Mike frowned deeper.

"Really?!" Anna felt like throwing a fit.

"Why would I?"

"You sound like your sister, man." Puck shook his head.

"Which one?" Mike sat up.

"Mini Mama!"

Mike thought it over. "I'll take it."

"That's not a good thing. She told us that we didn't know you and we had to prove to you that we were worthy of your trust." Anna was still upset.

Mike blinked.

Puck, Anna and Tina looked at him as he stared back. "Well?!"

"Well what?" His brows furrowed.

"We have to earn your trust?!" Anna set her hands on her hips.

"That's how trust works."

Anna threw up her hands.

Tina frowned. "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

Mike grimaced. "I don't want to fight. I just want to relax before Family Dinner."

"Why do you have to relax before dinner?" Anna asked.

"Why'd Mama's dad give me money and so much?" Puck pressed.

"Why won't you tell me if you trust me or not?" Tina crossed her arms.

Mike sighed. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes!" All three demanded.

"Dinner is three hours long." Mike rubbed his forehead. "It's not exactly fun being around our parents for three straight hours."

"Why not?" Anna inquired.

"Uncle Marcus gave you money for allowance just like he did us. He gave you so much so you can dole out however much you want to Mercy, Anna and Nic. It's a power move."

"What?!" Puck was confused.

"I'm not answering that question." Mike looked at Tina.

"Why not?" Tina glared at him.

"You've just left us with more questions!" Anna distressed. "Why is it such a hardship to be around your parents?"

"You'll find out." Mike picked up his book. "If you make it, that is."

"What does that mean?" Tina wanted to know.

"Why do you guys keep saying that?" Anna fretted. "Are you saying you'll divorce us if we don't do what you want?"

"That is not what I said." Mike said quickly. "That is not what I said."

"Then what _are_ you saying?" Tina demanded.

"We're a certain way. We just are. If you don't like it, you'll probably leave."

"I pledged to be with you forever."

"What does forever mean?" He shrugged lightly.

Her mouth fell open.

He set his book on a bedside table. "I need to clear my mind. I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" She went to him.

"I'll see you later." He kissed the side of her head.

She frowned as he left. She shut the door behind him and turned to face Puck and Anna. "Who else doesn't like this?"

"Me!" Anna raised her hand.

"Me either." Puck frowned.

"We have to get to the bottom of this. We have to talk to someone who'll talk to us." Tina tapped her bottom lip.

"Good luck." Puck snorted. "Mini Mama and Mal are shut tight and they're the only ones besides Mike who'll tell us the truth."

"Who else would know?" Anna wondered.

Tina lit up. "Maybe their cousin?!"

"Great idea!"

 ** _cell_**

Karou lifted a brow. "What?"

"Do you know what the meeting was about?" Tina repeated.

"What meeting?"

"The meeting between our spouses and their parents."

"No."

"Are you sure?" Anna pressed.

"You think I'd forget?"

Anna's mouth twisted at the reproach. "I just can't believe Marcy hadn't told you. You seem so close."

"We are close."

"But she hasn't told you what the meeting was about." Tina brought up.

"So? Why would I need to know what's going on between them and their parents?"

Tina's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Aren't you curious?"

"No."

"But-" Anna stammered. "They're acting strange! MercyCat went to take a bath after acting jumpy and Marcy and Mal were really defensive and Mike was avoiding!"

"Mercy is sensitive. Things affect her deeply so she's always jumpy. Marcy is just a defensive person. She's deeply private and if she feels you're disrespecting her space, she'll chew you up and spit you out. Mal is not going to talk to you until he knows you better and any attempt to get him to open up is just going to be shot down. Mikey is too nice to tell you to mind your own business."

"Marcy says we're not their business."

"You're not. You're people who walked in off the street."

"Why do you guys keep saying that?!" Anna was at her wits end.

"Where are your parents?"

"Huh?"

"Where are your parents?"

Anna looked down. "I don't know."

"Why not?"

Anna blushed. "I- why?"

"Exactly. Your family business is personal and you're not going to share it with just anyone."

"But we're not just anyone." Tina sniffled. "We're married to them."

"Marriage means nothing." Karou scoffed.

Puck, Anna and Tina leaned back, blown away. "What?!"

"You think words spoken in front of an old goat and scribbles on a piece of paper means anything?"

"You can't mean that." Tina tried to catch her breath.

Karou shook her head with a smirk. "You guys are cute. Really."

Puck rubbed the back of his neck. His father cheated on his mother multiple times and his mother retaliated by doing the same. The two were still married but no one had seen Steven Puckerman in eight years. "I think I get it."

"What?!" Anna and Tina spat.

"Kick." He shrugged. "You were never happy at home."

Anna looked away.

"I was!" Tina growled. "My parents have a great marriage and I want mine to model theirs!"

"It won't." Karou shook her head. "Your parents' marriage is unique to them and yours will be to you because you are not your parents."

 _Thank everything!_ Both Puck and Anna thought without knowledge of the other's relief.

Tina crossed her arms and pouted. "It's not fair. We were supposed to be marrying our one/two true loves and living happily ever after."

"Good luck on that." Karou snorted. She went to her grey door and held it open. "Well get out. I want to pamper myself and your stubborn blind optimism and boundary issues is harshing my mellow."

"Wow, you sound like Mini Mama." Puck blinked.

"She's my twin." She hooked a thumb at the open doorway. "Get out."

The trio shuffled out and she shut the door before they could think of saying anything.

Puck leaned against the wall. "I think we should let this go."

"Are you serious?!" Tina looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I ain't got a good relationship with my parents. I know how hard it is when they're shit. I guess just because they're rich, don't mean everything is easy for them."

"Then we should be able to _be_ there for them!"

"And we can. Just not by being in they face, demanding they tell us their whole life story."

Anna chewed on her thumb. "Maybe you're right? If someone asked me to explain about my parents, I wouldn't want to."

"What about the trust thing?" Tina was fighting a losing battle and knew it.

"Maybe they haven't had too many people to trust?"

"But they have a huge family?"

"You can trust your family. I don't trust my family to spit on me if I was on fire." Puck sneered, thinking about his parents.

Tina thought it over. "If they don't have reasons to trust us, they can't. So we have to show them they can."

Anna nodded. "So we have to make things easier on them."

"How?" Puck was lost.

"Starting with MercyCat. She's in the bath, probably feeling rotten about whatever that meeting was about. We should do something nice for her."

"Mike said Family Dinner is formal." Tina offered. "Maybe you can pick out her clothes for the night?"

Puck's face crumbled. "What?!"

"And we can have our clothes ready and Nic ready!" Anna warmed to the idea.

"Aww man!"

"I'm going to go lay out clothes for Mike." Tina nodded. "I'll be the best wife ever and he'll trust me in no time and tell me everything!"

Anna nodded happily. "Me too! See you later!"

"Bye!" Tina waddled to her room and went inside.

Anna pulled a stunned Puck to their room and to their closet. "We have to choose something great."

He grimaced. "I don't know nothin about clothes!"

She huffed. "Can you at least suggest a color?"

He stood there for a moment before brightening. His favorite color popped in his mind. "Red!"

 ** _cell_**

"What are your plans for the summer?" Marcus asked.

No one said anything.

"That was to all of you."

It came out of thin air as the dads were discussing work and other adventures as the moms talked about shopping. The kids were quietly eating.

They all looked at each other but Marc was the first to speak. "We should probably worry about our kids."

"Why?" Rose didn't see the point in that. "You have nannies."

"We want to raise our children, Mother." Laura stabbed at her bowl of fruit salad.

"There's no need." Judy shook her head. "Children aren't very fun. And you have a boy. You can't even dress them up."

"Speak for yourself." Jeanette denied. "In fact-" She looked at Mal. "I would love to take my little man shopping."

Mal blinked in surprise at her meaning him. "Me?"

"Of course. Who else?"

Mike narrowed his eyes.

"Uh-" Mal stuttered.

"He's busy." Marcy glared at Jeanette.

"Doing what?" Jeanette scoffed.

"Being with his family. He does have a brand new daughter."

"I'm his family. Besides, you can take care of her if you really want to. He has better things to do."

"Like being with you?" Marcy licked her teeth.

Jeanette beamed. "Yes!"

"Well he's still not going." Marcy burst her bubble.

"Marce!" Mal looked at her sharply.

"You're not going." She made that clear.

He threw himself back in his seat.

"You can't boss him around." Jeanette frowned.

Marcy looked at Mal. "You're not going."

He made a face before sticking his fork in his mouth.

"Malcolm?!" Jeanette said his name as a rebuke.

"I really shouldn't go, Mom." He sulked.

She scoffed in offense.

Michael chuckled. "Blocked you."

She turned a dark look on him. "Shut up, Michael!"

"I suppose you'll have to go shopping alone." He mocked.

She was steamed and glared at Marcy, who was already glaring at her.

Marcus set aside his dessert plate. "As entertaining as that was, we should really go."

Russell signed for the check and stood. "I feel like a drink."

"Yes!" Marcus and Michael cheered as they stood as well.

"Coming, Marcus?" Marcus looked at him.

Marc shook his head. "No thanks."

"You young lads?"

Puck's and Finn's eyes widened and they shook their heads.

"No, sir." Mike and Mal replied.

"Suit yourselves." Russell led the way out.

"We should go to a karaoke bar!" Judy became animated.

"Judy,-" Rose massaged her temples.

"Come on, Rose! You don't have to blow anyone away. Just have fun!"

"Fine. But I'm getting a cocktail or two."

Judy brightened. "Laura?"

"No, Mom." Laura kept the contempt out of her voice.

"Mercy, you have a beautiful voice." Rose stood.

"Momma, I'm tired." Mercedes shook her head.

Jeanette shrugged. "We should go before there's a long line."

The moms left.

"I just had to get pregnant." Marcy mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Mal whispered.

"Which time?"

"Which are you angry about?"

"Four years ago."

"Then that's what I'm apologizing for."

"Are you saying you regret the twins right in front of them?!" Ellen was disturbed.

"I'm saying there's a huge downside to them." Marcy tossed aside her fork. "So what? We doin AD? Cuz I'm not in the mood to sit up and look at each other until I go to bed."

Quinn sighed. "I wish I wasn't pregnant."

Finn's and Rachel's mouths fell open. "What?!"

"At least not out here." Mercedes pouted.

"Out here?" Anna wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"You know we got your backs." Marc spoke over her.

"Yeah." Mike and Mal agreed.

"So we all can be stressed out?" Mercedes rubbed her stomach.

"Solidarity, Big Sis." Mal shook his head. "You guys can't let loose, we can't let loose."

"Are you telling me you haven't done a thing since I got pregnant?" Marcy didn't believe that.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "From this moment on."

"It's only fair." Mike nodded.

"I think I'm done breastfeeding." Marcy shook her head with a frown.

"Marcy, stop that!" Laura chastised. "You've survived two years, you can do another six months."

"Six months?! Fuck that!"

Laura glared and opened her mouth but Quinn beat her to it. "I'm not waiting six months!"

"I don't think I can either." Mercedes played with her fingers.

"Admit it; you miss it, too." Marcy taunted.

Laura narrowed her eyes. "Shut up."

"The point is-" Marc soothed. "That we're all going to be as innocent as Quad and Rye. We'll be perfect angels."

"This is a shitty heaven." Marcy bit off.

"Come on, Marce." Mal reached over for her hand. "I know it'll be hard but we'll get through it."

"And like you kept telling us in juvie, there's a definite release date." Quinn smirked.

"Solid joke." Marcy inclined her head. "Alright, I'll stop bitchin."

"So…?" Finn led. "What are you talking about?"

Quinn kissed him before standing. "I say we watch a movie."

"What kind of movie?" Mercedes stood, too.

"Please no girly junk." Mike begged as he got up and pulled out Tina's chair.

"Really?!" Quinn bristled. "Who made us watch-?!"

"Okay!" He waved his arms to cut her off.

"What movie is that?" Mal wanted to know.

Quinn smiled smugly as Mike put his hands together to silently beg her not to tell. "Hmmm."

"What movie is it?" Marc was curious now.

Mike went to Quinn and hugged her. "Please, Lucy?"

Quinn enjoyed making him squirm but wouldn't make him suffer long. " _The Lion King_."

Mike sagged in relief.

"You liar!" Mal narrowed his eyes.

"Marc! Mal called me a liar!" Quinn glared at her younger brother.

"Cut it out, pipsqueak." Marc warned.

"She is a liar." Marcy came to his rescue. "You're one, too."

"Look, demon-!"

She stuck her tongue out before saying something in Swedish.

Marc's eyes widened, Laura's jaw dropped, Mercedes and Quinn gasped and Mike and Mal fell out laughing.

Maddie frowned in confusion. "What's a *?"

Laura nearly died. "Maddie!"

Mike and Mal were coughing, they were laughing so hard. Mercedes and Quinn blushed.

Marc glared at Marcy. "Don't talk about me like that!"

Mickey repeated the words in an effort to contribute.

"Marcy!" Laura yelled.

"Shit…" Marcy forgot they repeated everything.

"Look at what you've started!"

"You're one, too." Marcy looked away.

"Marcy!" The two syllables were stressed.

"Don't talk about my wife like that!" Marc shook his fist.

"Shut up, *." Marcy rearranged Riley against her chest.

"What?" Maddie was beyond confused. "What's a *?"

Laura could have died while Mike and Mal were gasping for breath.

"Marcy!" Mercedes whispered, scandalized.

Quinn's mouth was a firm "O". "I can't believe you said that!"

Marc clutched his chest. "I think my heart is broken."

"Stop being a peach." Marcy got up and shouldered her diaper bag. "I thought we were leaving?"

Laura rose, fussing. "You stop talking like that! There's children all around! If my son picks up that salty language,-!"

"If your son starts talking, let alone cursing, he's the fucking Antichrist and needs to be doused in holy water and set afire."

Quinn fell out giggling as Mike and Mal held each other up.

Mercedes's lips trembled. "Marcy! Quit it!"

Maddie stood up in her chair and waved her arms as she shouted, "What's a *?!"

The whole restaurant grew quiet at her antics even though very few understood her.

Karou, who'd kept her composure for the majority of this absurd conversation, lost it.

Laura took a shuddering breath. "Maddie,-"

"You know what a colon is?" She cracked up.

Maddie shook her head. "No."

"Karou!" Laura snapped. "We need to leave!"

Marc went to Maddie and picked her up before setting her on her feet on the floor. "Come on, little one."

Mike swallowed thickly as he tried to control himself. He went to Marcy and put a hand on her shoulder. "You are the best!"

Mal picked up Mickey. "Say it again."

"No!" Laura flapped her free hand. "We're leaving and I'm washing your mouth out with soap when we get home!"

Marcy frowned before lifting her nose. With Riley in one arm, she grabbed Mally's hand to lead him out. She wouldn't have been Marcy if she didn't call Laura a few choice names on her way out.

Mal staggered from the force of his laughter. He pulled a bewildered Ellen behind him as he followed his other wife and children.

"She's right." Mike grinned.

Laura came around the tables and he ran out. "I hate that parasite!"

Tina was shocked by his behavior. She was less yet more surprised when he came back for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out gently but quickly.

Quinn took one of Finn's hands and wrapped his arm around her. "She is right."

Laura pointed towards the door. "Out!"

"Witch." Quinn muttered as she pulled her spouses out.

"Laura, I'm so sorry!" Mercedes was super embarrassed by her family. "You're not- _that_."

"I'm beating her." Laura glared at the door.

"I wish you'd tell me what that stuff meant." Maddie groused.

"You don't need to know,"

Maddie stomped out. "I'll ride with Mikey!"

Laura huffed.

Mercedes hugged her carefully. "Go home and take a bath. It'll relax you."

"Thanks, MercyCat. I love you more than them."

"Hey!" Karou snapped.

"Isn't your ride leaving?!"

Karou eeped before running out.

Mercedes squeezed Laura before letting go. She kissed her new nephew's almost round head. "I'll see you at home."

"Be safe." Laura ordered.

Mercedes nodded. "We will be."

Laura waved the quartet off before turning to her husband. "Hold him please. I have to use the restroom."

Marc took his namesake and went to sit in a bench at the front of the restaurant. He laid his son on his chest and rested his big hands on the baby's back. "That's your family. Sometimes I think we would have been better off leaving them somewhere."

Quad made shapes with his mouth.

Marc smiled, convinced his heir was a genius.

 ** _cell_**

"What did Marcy say?" Nic asked.

"When?" Mercedes struggled to collect the little girl's clothes from the bathroom floor.

"At the place where we ate? That made Laura and Marc so mad?"

Mercedes dropped the tights. She hurried to pick them up like she hadn't had a lapse. "Finish your bath. I'll be waiting in the room for when you're done."

"Okay." Nic moved her legs restlessly.

Mercedes left the room. She tossed the clothes into the hamper in the closet before sitting on Nic's bed. "I'm so tired. Forget that movie; I'm going to bed."

Anna leaned against a bed post. "Are you going to tell us about tonight?"

"I'm not about to teach you Swedish curse words." Mercedes put up a hand.

"I wish you would." Puck muttered as he flipped through Nic's Japanese fairy tale book. "It had to be epic to get Mike and Mal to laugh like that."

Mercedes gave him a dirty look.

"My bad." He felt her looking and grew self-conscience.

Anna sat forward. "What are we going to do after this?"

"Tucking Nic in?" Mercedes picked at her nails. "I'm serious. I'm going to sleep. I'm going to wash up and see about Maddie and go to bed."

"Is your family always like this?"

"Like what?" Mercedes ran a fingerpad over a nail to test its smoothness.

Anna lifted a shoulder even though Mercedes wasn't looking at her. "I don't know. Kinda, I guess, different?"

Mercedes raised a brow as she decided she would file her nails before she went to sleep. "I have no idea. Everyone I know has a family like mine."

"Who do you know?" Puck asked incredulously.

"I know a lot of people." Mercedes reminded them. "I've been all over the world."

Puck didn't know how he felt about that. India was his first time out of the country, out of Ohio actually. This was the first time he's actually traveled in his life so her saying she's been all over the world was mind-blowing. "My family isn't like yours."

"Not exactly. Your dad is gone and you're emancipated from your mom. You only have contact with your grandmother. But we're a lot alike. You have issues with your parents. You'll always be there for your sibling. Faith means something to you."

He nodded before flipping through more pages. "I guess you're right."

Anna traced a pattern on her stomach. "I guess I want to know how our lives are going to be."

Mercedes looked up at her. "I don't really know, honey. I've never been married before. I don't know how our lives together are going to be."

"What about Noah's and my lives here? with you?"

Mercedes cocked her head. "I don't know. I'm used to my life. I don't know any other life. Other than juvie. I don't know what to warn you about."

Anna caught the word "warn" and was unsettled by it. But before she could say anything, Nic walked out of the bathroom in pajamas. "Hi, Nic."

"Hey, sweetie." Mercedes smiled at the eight year old. "Did you have a good bath?"

Nic nodded.

"Did you wash behind your ears?"

Nic nodded.

"Did you clean out the tub?"

Nic's eyes slid away. "No…"

"Don't worry. Noah can do it."

Puck dropped the book. "Huh?!"

Mercedes patted the bed. "Come on. Get in."

Nic ran over and jumped in the bed. She crawled to the head of the space and climbed under the thin sheets.

Mercedes adjusted them around her. "There. Settled?"

Nic nodded. "Yup!"

"Good. What story do you want me to read you?"

Nic picked up the book Puck dropped and flipped to a random chapter. "This one."

"Are you sure? It's a bit scary."

Nic looked at Puck.

"You know I'll always protect you." He offered.

She nodded before making eye contact with Mercedes. "This one."

"Okay." The expectant mother settled in and began reading the Japanese words in English.

 ** _cell_**

"Why are we up here?" Mally demanded.

"You're sleeping up here." Marcy laid Riley in her crib.

"In here?" He pointed to the wood in confusion.

"No. I'm setting Rye in here. You and Mickey are sleeping in your own space." She picked him up and led the way to the "room" for the twins.

Mickey was not impressed. It didn't look fun in the dark. She clung to Mal's leg in fear.

Marcy switched on the lights and set Mally on his big boy bed. "Get under the covers."

He looked around before doing what she said.

Mal picked Mickey up and put her in her big girl bed. He adjusted the covers around her. "Snug?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "No."

"You're not snug?"

"I don't wanna stay here."

"You have to sleep in your own bed, Mick." He sat next to her.

"Why?" Mally demanded.

"You're getting too big to sleep with Mommy and Daddy."

"We can sleep at the bottom." Mickey bargained.

"No, you can't." Marcy put an end to that. "Now lay back."

Mickey made her crying face but Mally was the one to speak. "No story?"

"I think we can arrange that." Mal agreed. "Which one?"

Mally spoke a split second before his twin, both requesting two entirely different stories.

They began arguing back and forth between their favorites before their parents grew weary of the yelling. "Hey!"

Both stilled.

"I'll pick." Marcy was fast losing her patience. She went to the special kiddie bookcase and pulled a book from the others. She came back and handed Mal the book before sitting on Mally's bed.

Mal opened the book and began reading the Italian words. Luckily the twins knew three languages; English, Japanese and Italian. Their parents were working on adding Swedish.

All was quiet as Mal read. He finished and closed the book.

"I'm not sleepy." Mally protested.

"Mally,-" Marcy began.

"Please, Mommy? Where's our song?"

She sighed before getting up to lie beside him. She made sure not to kick Ellen at the end of the bed and stroked his long, curly mane away from his eyes. " _ **You and me**_

 ** _Together, we'll be_**

 ** _Forever, you see_**

 _ **We two can be good company**_

 _ **You and me**_

 _ **Yes, together we two**_

 _ **Together, that's you**_

 _ **Forever with me**_

 _ **We'll always be good company**_

 ** _You and me_**

 ** _Yes, together we'll be_**

 ** _You and me_**

 ** _Together we'll be_**

 ** _Forever, you'll see_**

 ** _We'll always be good company_**

 ** _You and me_**

 ** _Just wait and see_** "

Mally yawned and cuddled up to her in his sleep.

She kissed his forehead and got up. She went to Mickey, who Mal was covering in kisses, to kiss her daughter. Mal kissed his son.

Marcy turned out the big lights and turned on the nightlight as Mal helped Ellen up. The trio snuck out and went to collect Riley before going downstairs.

Ellen climbed into the bed as Mal shut the door. "I've never heard you sing in English before."

"Really?" Marcy laid Riley in her bassinet and grabbed the breast pump.

Ellen shook her head. "You have a lovely voice."

"It was a lullaby. Everyone sounds good at lullabies."

"Don't let her fool you." Mal went around the room picking up the twins' toys. "She has a phenomenal voice. She's like Mercy. She can sing the phone book and I'd listen."

"No, _Mercy_ has that voice. She could read hate mail and I'd want a recording of it."

"Really?" Ellen was surprised. "I couldn't really pick anyone out during choir. We all sounded like one voice."

"Add enough voices and it'll happen." Marcy climbed in the bed and laid back so as to not jostle the pumps attached to her breasts.

Ellen watched them; Mal putting the toys in a corner of the room to be taken up to the nursery later, Marcy closing her eyes and relaxing. "I'm sorry I got so mad earlier."

Mal looked over while Marcy kept her eyes closed. "It's okay."

Ellen picked at the sheets on the bed. "I've never actually been with anybody before so everything I know about relationships are from my parents and movies."

"That's a bad mix." Marcy uttered.

"I see that now. I can't judge our relationship by movies. It's totally unrealistic."

Mal came over and laid across the bottom of the bed. "What are you saying?"

She leaned back on her arm. "Just that I know I have to earn your trust. It's not automatic. So I will try really hard to show you that you can trust me."

Mal looked at Marcy, who'd yet to move. He waited but she said nothing so he took it as a good sign. "I'm sure you will."

Ellen smiled. "We're going to watch a movie?"

Marcy snorted. "I'm not. The only thing I wanna watch is the inside of my eyelids."

"You're tired?"

"Wouldn't matter if I was. As long as this shrill tenor is asleep, I'm going to be asleep."

Mal chuckled.

Ellen smiled. "I'll go to sleep, too."

"While you two are doing that, I'll go see what the guys are doing."

"She's waking up in an hour." Marcy warned.

"I'll be back by then."

"You better be. I'm pumping so _you_ can feed her."

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes finished brushing her hair before rising from her vanity. She set the brush aside and left her closet to go back to the bedroom. She pushed at Puck's shoulder.

He grunted.

"Wake up, Noah." She kissed his roughened cheek.

His head lifted slightly. "Huh?"

"You need to get up."

"Why?" His voice was rougher than his prickly face.

"We have to drop Nic off."

"Drop Nic off? Where?"

She pulled on his arm. "You know I signed Nic up for different lessons. Today is her first one."

He sighed heavily before letting her pull him up. "Okay. Okay."

"Annie's in the shower."

The bathroom door opened and Anna walked out in a towel.

"Annie's _out_ the shower."

Puck got out of the bed and shuffled towards the now free bathroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"You get dressed, Annie." Mercedes went to the door. "I'm going to get Nic up and see about breakfast."

Anna nodded. "Okay."

Mercedes went to Nic's room and roused the little girl. She picked her out her outfit for ballet before grabbing a brush and hair-ties. She waited for Nic in her room.

Nic left the bathroom minutes later with a newly scrubbed face, clean body and fresh breath.

"Here. Put on your tutu and tights."

Nic squealed. "A real tutu?!"

"Yes." Mercedes smiled as she held out the items.

Nic shed her pajamas and shimmied into the pink leotard, tights, undies and tutu.

Mercedes patted the bed and shifted so she'd be behind her. Nic climbed in and sat close to her. Mercedes brushed her chestnut hair into a bun and secured it with the hair-ties. "There you go!"

Nic felt her hair in awe. Her mother had never done her hair and her grandmother usually just brushed the kinks out and left it hanging. She'd never had a style before. "Thank you, Mercy!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now stay here while I pack your bag."

"What's in it?" Nic turned to watch Mercedes go to the closet.

"Everything you'll need for class." Mercedes threw her voice as she stuffed a body towel, a face towel, a pair of soft ballet shoes and a water-bottle into a duffle bag. She came back with it and a jacket.

"I've never been to a class before. I mean not one that wasn't for school."

"You'll do great." Mercedes was sure. "Let's go get Annie and go down for breakfast."

 ** _cell_**

Nic waved as her new siblings wished her good luck on her first day of ballet. "Thank you!"

Mercedes took her hand and led her and Puck, Anna, Marc and Maddie to the garage. Maddie was going to her horseback riding lesson and was dressed appropriately.

Puck held the door to Mercedes' Lamborghini open for Nic and she slid into the back with Anna. He made sure both had on their seatbelts before shutting the door and opening Mercedes' door for her. After, he got behind the wheel.

Marc blew his horn and he and Maddie waved goodbye as he pulled off first.

"Okay, Mama." Puck snapped his belt on. "Where is this place?"

"Take a left when you leave the driveway." Mercedes waited for him to turn on the car before fiddling with the radio.

Puck backed out of the garage and pulled into the circular driveway. He went to the edge and made a left.

Mercedes gave him street by street directions until they made it to the dance studio. He parked and they got out and walked to the front door.

A tall, dark-haired, slender woman walked over with a smile. "Mercedes Catherine!" Her French accent was thick.

"Madame Lizette!" Mercedes hugged her.

"How is my best tap student?" Madame Lizette held her hands.

"Great!" Mercedes grinned.

"And who do we have here?"

"This is my husband, Noah and my wife, Anna. This is Noah's sister, Nicolette."

"Hello." Madame Lizette nodded to each. She made eye contact with Nic. "You may put away your things and join the others."

"Okay." Nic whispered shyly.

"Give me a hug, Runt." Puck demanded.

Nic was so out of her element, she didn't even reprimand him for calling her a runt. She just hugged the teens and shuffled off to put away her bag.

"I will take very good care of Mademoiselle Nicolette." Madame Lizette clapped her hands together. "When will I see you again?"

Mercedes smiled mysteriously. "I'm pregnant right now-"

"You are?!"

She chuckled. "I don't look pregnant?"

"You look as divine as ever."

Mercedes beamed. "Thank you, Madame. I'm pregnant so I can't even think about dancing. But I'll try in a few months."

"Good." Madame Lizette cupped her chin. "Run along now. She is in good hands. Go on. Go."

Mercedes took her spouses' hands and dragged them out. Especially Puck, who was trying to keep an eye on his sister all the way until he couldn't see her anymore.

They went out to the car and got in to go home. When they reached the house and went inside, Mercedes called Quinn as they went upstairs.

Quinn answered. "Hey, Sissy."

"Hey, Sissy. Where are you?"

"In my closet."

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure I can still fit my clothes. I think we need to go shopping."

"Yes!" Mercedes grew excited. "I promised Annie we'd go today."

"Okay, we can call all the girls and go."

"Great idea. I'll grab Marcy, Ellen and T. Try to get Laura."

"Why do I have to deal with the dragon?!"

"Lucy!" They made it to the third floor.

Quinn smacked her lips. "Fine! I'll ask her!"

"Thank you! Let's meet in the garage in ten."

"Okay. Bye, Sissy."

"Bye, Sissy." Mercedes hung up as they reached their room. "We're going shopping, Annie. Give me my keys, Noah."

"What about Nic?" He held onto the set.

"Pick her up in an hour." She reached for them but he held them out of reach.

"How long are you going to be shopping?"

"What does it matter?" She was getting annoyed.

"How can I get her if you have the car?"

"Drive _your_ truck!"

He wrinkled his face. His truck was a piece of junk before. After getting acquainted with her exotic car, it definitely came in last. "Mama,-!"

"Give me my damn keys!"

He handed them over quickly.

She side-eyed him darkly before going back down the hall to the green door. "Come on, Annie."

Anna followed behind her.

Mercedes opened the green door and went inside. Anna followed her silently. "Marce?"

Marcy frowned as she checked the level of milk in the bottle. "What?"

"What do you say to leaving the house?"

"No. For what? No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, Lil Sis." Mercedes went to the bed, where Marcy was sitting cross-legged. "You'll have fun."

"Where?" Marcy didn't believe that for a minute.

"Shopping." Mercedes pouted.

"Hell no."

"Marce, please?!"

"Shut the door behind you."

Anna shut the door.

"I meant with you on the other side…"

"Marcy!" Ellen admonished.

"Come on, Marce!" Mercedes pleaded. "It's just us girls."

"Let me say it in a language you understand;-"

"No!" Mercedes cut Marcy off. "I can't make you go."

Marcy rolled her eyes at Mercedes' guilt trip. "Damn straight."

Mercedes made her crying face.

"No."

"Give it up, Merce." Mal smirked as he took pictures of Riley. "You know she hates shopping."

"What girl hates shopping?" Anna was shocked.

"Plenty." Marcy checked the other bottle. "Now get out."

"You're not even doing anything!" Mercedes stomped a foot.

"Taking care of my daughter is nothing?"

"Mal can watch her! He's the father!"

"She's right." Mal shrugged as he adjusted his lens. "You're pumping now. She just ate. Those bottles will last us for a while. Go have fun."

"If I'm shopping, I'm not having fun." Marcy sniped. "Besides, I'm doing other things than watching Rye."

"Like what?"

"None of your business!"

"Well we're married now so technically-"

"Technically it's still none of your business!"

"Is it a secret?" Ellen asked.

"No." She admitted.

"Then why can't we know?"

Marcy blew a raspberry. "I'm going to the gym."

"The gym? So you were going to leave Rye with us anyway?"

"You do know there's a gym downstairs, right?"

Ellen's mouth fell open. "No!"

"Didn't we show you that on your tour?"

"Maybe? I don't know. This house is big and there's so much to see."

"True. But I'm still not going shopping."

"What rush is there to workout?!" Mercedes argued. "You _just_ had Rye!"

"I'm sorry but you seem to be under the impression I asked your opinion."

Mercedes growled. "Be that way! Ellen, do _you_ want to go shopping?"

Ellen wavered.

"It'll be fun." Mercedes cajoled.

"Go shopping, Elle." Marcy monotoned.

"But-"

"Just go." Marcy cut Ellen off.

"I don't have any money."

Mal went to the desk and picked up his wallet. He took out a few bills and held them out to her. "Here."

Ellen took it and counted it out. "$5000?! Really?!"

"Do you want more?" He opened the billfold again. "You must shop like Mercy and Lucy."

"No. No." She shook her head. "This is fine."

"Come on." Mercedes hooked a thumb at the door. "We need to invite T. Maybe Rou will want to go?"

Marcy snorted as she screwed the tops on the bottles. "Good luck."

Mercedes frowned. "She hates shopping almost as much as you."

Mal reclaimed his camera. "Let me know when you ask her. I want to get her cursing you out on camera."

"Shut up, Mal!"

He grinned at her.

"You rotten,-!" She forcibly calmed herself. "Come on, Annie, Ellen. We'll leave this idiot and Oscar the Grouch to each other's toxic company."

Marcy unfolded her legs and threw them off the side of the bed to get up in one smooth motion. "I'm actually about to leave so he's on his own. But you can still hit the bricks."

"Stop throwing me out!"

"You _just_ insulted me."

Mercedes hated that she rarely won. So she stomped out.

"Is she having a bad day?" Anna asked, worried.

"Ain't nothin wrong with her. She's just pissy cuz she couldn't get over on us." Marcy grabbed her phone. "Mal, remember to watch her while she sleeps. I want to make sure she doesn't have breathing problems."

"Yeah, I got it." He waved a hand. "Go away."

She ushered Anna and Ellen out and shut the door behind them. She began walking towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Anna called out. "Where's the twins?"

"At their piano lesson." Marcy kept walking and started skipping down the steps.

"Apparently Laura teaches them piano once a day." Ellen explained.

"Oh wow." Anna was impressed.

"Yeah, I can't play anything." They stopped outside the black room.

The door was open and they could hear Mercedes and Tina talking.

"What stores are we going to?" Tina was asking.

"Somewhere that has nice clothes for us in our new sizes." Mercedes replied.

"Here you go." Mike's voice was heard.

Anna and Ellen peeked in, in time to see him hand Tina money. The brunette gasped at the amount. "Are you sure, Mike?!"

"Yeah. Go have fun."

"What'll you do while I'm gone?"

"Marc wants our opinion on his latest game. We'll probably be in the den." He shrugged.

"Good." Mercedes kissed his cheek. "We'll see you later, Mikey. Come on, girls."

Tina kissed Mike quickly and hurried after Mercedes.

Mercedes went to the gray room and barged in. "Rou!"

Karou closed her laptop quickly. "What do you want?!"

"What are you doing?"

"None of you business! Get out!"

"Are you watching _porn_? It's the morning!"

"Shut up! I'm not watching porn!"

"You're watching porn?" Quinn's voice floated in.

Karou screamed lowly. "Just get the fuck out!"

"You're so dirty. I'm not surprised."

Karou set aside the computer and slid off the bed. She crossed the room to try to slam them out.

"Wait!" Mercedes resisted the deportation. "Do you want to go shopping?"

"No!" Karou pushed them out and slammed the door. They clearly heard the door lock.

"She is so nasty." Quinn shook her head.

Mercedes' lips twisted. "What did Laura say?"

"She said she was still giving the twins their lesson and when it ended, she'd be back on Mommy duty."

Mercedes huffed. "They're no fun! Did you ask Felicity? I feel like we haven't seen her in forever."

"It's been a week." Quinn reminded her. "When we were in Japan and she was bunking with Ross then we got back late Saturday night and she came back sometime yesterday."

"You go get her while we wait in the garage. Did you convince the other girls?"

"Of course Tana and Britt said yes and Shauna accepted but Lauren said no in no uncertain words."

"We have got to change her mind about that. Soon. Before Marcy sways her."

"Of course. Oh and Kurt said he'd come."

"Cool. We'll see you in a minute."

They all parted ways.

 ** _cell_**

"What kind of game is this?" Puck asked.

"It's a fantasy game." Marc answered as he pushed the right buttons on the controller to set it up.

Finn shrugged. "I'm better at combat games but this is cool."

"Just tell me what you think, how it handles, what you like, don't like and stuff." Marc handed the controls to Mike.

"Will do." The seventeen year old saluted.

Marc picked Quad up from a sofa and left.

Mal made sure Riley was still sleeping before picking up his controller. "You guys have to be quiet. Rye is deafening."

"Don't talk about my niece!" Mike said with attitude.

"Your niece can burst an eardrum with her screaming."

Mike looked around his little brother and smirked. "She's an angel."

"Because she's asleep. When she wakes up (and she will soon), it's going to be ugly."

"But you'll get her to stop, right?" Finn was confused.

"She hasn't seemed to connect to anyone else yet." Mal frowned.

"Anyone else?" Puck asked.

"She's fine when Marcy's holding her but if she puts her down or someone else holds her, she has a meltdown."

"Why haven't we heard this?"

"The rooms are nearly soundproof and Marcy's usually holding her."

"Were the twins like that?"

"Not at all."

He grimaced. "Ouch!"

Mal tilted his head then straightened it. "I just want her to sleep as long as she can then I'll feed and change her before giving her back to Marce."

"Solid plan." Mike nodded. "Now let's get fantastic in this bitch."

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes held out a dress. "This would be perfect for Family Dinner."

"Really?" Anna took it.

"Yes. You'll look absolutely smashing in it."

Anna looked it over before taking it to the dressing room. She slipped into the dress after taking off her clothes. She eyed herself critically before opening the door. "What do you think?"

"I love it!" Kurt walked around her slowly. "It fits. It's a great color and goes with your skin. It's cute. And it is big enough to hide anything you want."

Anna beamed. "I'll get it then!"

Mercedes clapped. "Yay!"

Anna went back to take it off as Brittany emerged from a room. "I look like a water bed!"

"You do not!"

"Yes, I do! I'm fat and it's all Artie's fault!"

"It certainly is!" Santana soothed her.

"You got pregnant on purpose." Quinn pointed out.

"Besides the point. It's still his fault and he should be punished for it."

Quinn rolled her eyes before turning to her wife. "Have you found anything you like besides *that*?"

"I like it!" Rachel held onto her hanger for life and death.

"How much is that?" Tina cut through their fight to inquire of Felicity.

"It's way too expensive for me." The African American shook her head.

"Do you like it?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"It's very beautiful."

"I'll buy it for you."

"It's two hundred dollars!"

"I can tell. It's made with immense talent and craftsmanship."

Felicity stared at her. "Really? You'd really buy it for me?"

"Sure." Mercedes took it from her and added it to the pile she had going for Anna.

Felicity beamed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Mercedes booped her nose.

"You're so sweet." Brittany hugged her.

"So are you. We have to find you something."

The blonde wrinkled her face. "Everything costs so much. Why is a maternity store so expensive?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know. But they're good quality and durable. That's all I care about."

Tina hugged her items to her chest. "I'm so lucky there's a sale going on. I'm almost out of money."

"Lucy and I can cover for you."

"No." Tina didn't want to be a leech.

"It's no problem." Mercedes insisted.

"Really? Are you sure?" Tina waffled.

"Of course. If it makes you feel better, you can pay us back."

"I'd love to but I have no money coming in. I don't think my parents will give me allowance anymore."

"Mikey will." Quinn held out a gold dress to Rachel. "Please try this on!"

Rachel snatched it and stomped off as Tina cocked her head in confusion. "Mike will?"

"Yes." Quinn began looking for more clothing for her wife. "That's why he got so much for his allowance. To give you a stipend. Daddy gave Finn money to do the same but Finn never even looked at it. He just stuffed it in his pocket and then threw the pants in the hamper!"

Mercedes giggled at the frustration in her voice and annoyance in her face. "Noah was just plain confused by it. I don't think he's thought about it once since getting it."

"Men!" Quinn scoffed.

"Wait a minute." Santana waved her hands. "Your dads gave your husbands money to give to you? Why couldn't they just give it to you?"

"We got our allowances from them." Mercedes shook her head. "They just want Noah and Finn to give us allowances, too."

"Why?" Shauna was confused.

"It's a power thing." Quinn sighed.

"Power?"

"Oh, I get it." Santana crossed her arms. "Any money you get from them has to be begged for?"

"Basically." Quinn yanked out a dress for herself.

Tina, Shauna, Brittany and Anna gasped in offended shock.

"And your idiots haven't even thought of giving you a dime?" Santana was barely asking.

"I think they were just overwhelmed by the thought of our dads giving them money in the first place that they pushed it away." Mercedes held a cute shirt up to Anna. "This will go great with your eyes."

Anna lowered the shirt. "Your dad really wants Noah to treat us like that?"

"It's not so much a want as it'd make him laugh." Mercedes let the shirt go and went to find something else.

"How is that funny?" Ellen asked.

"No one said they had great humor." Quinn found another dress for herself. "Mercy, come help me. This has a zipper a mile long."

"Wait!" Mercedes called out. "I found the perfect dress for Ellen!"

"Guys." Kurt sat up from his chair in the middle of the store. "That sounds misogynistic."

Quinn lifted a shoulder as Mercedes came back. "Ooh! That looks good! Mal will die when he sees her in that!"

"Will Mike make me jump through hoops to get money from him?" Tina worried.

"No!" His sisters soothed her right away. "Mikey's not like that."

"But your dads are…?"

Mercedes and Quinn looked at each other before sighing. "Mikey's not like that."

"Is Mal?" Ellen's voice was small.

"No!" They waved their hands. "Marc taught Mikey and Mal to like and respect women."

"Marc taught?" Brittany frowned.

"Marc taught us all things. He's a great role model." Quinn beamed.

"I'm confused."

"About what? Marc's the best. He's going to be the best daddy. Quad's lucky to have him."

Mercedes nodded, agreeing. "He is. Marc and Laura raised us."

"But you ended up in juvie." Santana pointed out.

"Shut up!" Mercedes and Quinn snapped.

She raised a shoulder. "My Papí's the greatest but I ended up turning tricks so…"

Brittany nodded solemnly. "Me too. I know I made my daddy sad doing that."

Ellen lowered her gaze. "Daddy was disappointed in me."

"So was Baba." Tina chewed on her bottom lip. "He said he wished I would have gone to him or Mom about my bullying problem."

"We've all done things we wish we could take back." Kurt said. "But it's the past. We're looking forward now."

Mercedes smiled. "That was beautiful, Kurt."

"I try, Diva." He sniffed.

"Help! Help!" Rachel's voice called out.

Quinn and the others hurried to the dressing rooms. "Rachel?! What's going on?!"

"I can't get out of this dress!" She was crying.

Quinn lowered her head, trying not to sigh. "Open the door. I'll help you."

Santana and Brittany giggled as Rachel unlocked the door.

 ** _cell_**

Marcy knocked on the door.

A moment later, it opened. "What's up, BT?!" Artie smiled.

"How's it hangin, RT?" She leaned against the doorframe.

"To my knees."

"How can you tell?"

He laughed. "Thanks! Come in! Come in!"

She stepped inside and shut the door behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Watching a movie with Lila and Gomez." He wheeled to the living room.

"What movie?" She followed.

"I have no idea. I'm just trying to keep them from getting any ideas."

"Think they'll be like you and your wives?"

He looked back at her.

She looked up when she almost ran into his chair. "What?"

"Really?"

"What?"

He gave her a look. "Are you afraid your little sister will be like you?"

She snorted. "She already is."

"She's having sex already?!" His eyes bugged out.

Her eyes widened. "No! Not like that! She's like me in other ways!"

He took a relieved breath. "Oh! I was about to say!"

"After what happened to us, Marc, Mikey and Mal would kill any boy that Maddie slept with. She's going to have to be a virgin until her wedding night."

"Good." He nodded and began rolling forward again. "Lila will be, too."

"Pretty sure Gomez is going to take care of that."

"BT!" Artie swerved around.

"What?" She stopped looking at the family pictures on the wall. "You act like I'm lying."

"I don't want to think about my baby sister- doing anything!"

She rolled her eyes. "Stay in your bubble."

He narrowed his eyes and turned around. He wheeled into the living room and cleared his throat loudly.

Lila and Gomez jumped far away from each other and blushed. "We weren't doing anything!"

"You better not be!"

"Artie!" Lila was mortified.

"I swear." Marcy muttered. "You might as well be the Asian dancer."

Artie scowled. "Get off your feet."

"I'm not pregnant anymore." She waved that away. "Besides we're not staying anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you forget?" She cocked her head in annoyance.

He grinned sheepishly. "No."

"Liar."

He shrugged. "We can't go. I gotta watch them."

"I'm thirteen, Artie!" Lila whined.

"I'm not leaving you by yourself!"

"I'm not alone!"

"I'm not leaving you alone with _him_!" He jabbed a finger in Gomez's direction.

The half Mexican, half Cuban boy blushed. "You can trust us, Artie."

"No, I can't!"

"Artie!" Marcy slapped his shoulder. "Stop trippin!"

"So you'd leave Maddie alone with a boy?!"

"Yes! Maddie knows how to put her foot down. Her no means no and she knows how to make that clear. She's not going to do anything she's not ready for and she is not ready for sex."

"You're talking about Lila, aren't you?" He raised a brow.

"I'm talking about both."

He frowned as he wrestled with his emotions. "Where are we going?"

"To see your cousin, dip."

"Oh! That's right!" He wrinkled his brow. "That shouldn't take nothin but a minute. I guess you can stay here. But I'll be right back and if anything went down, _he's_ going down!"

Lila flushed but hugged her brother. "I swear we'll be responsible!"

He sighed. "Come on, Boo Thang. The sooner we leave, the sooner we come back."

Lila squeezed before letting him go. "I'll make you proud!"

"Yeah, yeah." He grumped before wheeling out.

Marcy shook her head and went to follow him when Lila threw her arms around her. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Mouse." Marcy pried the girl's arms loose and followed her blue eyed friend.

By the time she caught up to him, Artie was waiting by the door. He held up his keys. "You want to follow me or what?"

"I can just ride with you and you can bring me back to Travis."

"I can't believe you named your car." He shook his head as he let her go first.

She moved through the portal. "He's my number one."

"I ain't gon lie; I love my van." He locked the door behind them and wheeled to his specialty van. He pressed the unlock button on his key ring before pressing the button to open the driver's door.

Marcy climbed into the passenger side and mentally cursed her height. "Why haven't you named him then?"

A pulley system lowered and Artie rolled onto it before pressing the button to go up. It lifted him then slid him over. He shut the door and strapped in. "This is a female! Don't come at my baby girl like that!"

"Boy, shut up." Marcy pulled out her phone when the text tone sounded.

He stuck the key in the ignition and turned. The engine sprang to life and he messed with the radio before pulling off. "Who more interesting than me?"

"Everybody. You're dull." She typed quickly.

"How the hell your fingers move that fast?" He frowned in awe as he split his focus between the road and her fingers.

"I text a lot."

"How many words can you type?"

"83."

"Damn, girl!"

She shrugged before dropping the phone in her lap. "How's your life been going?"

He smirked. "It's been going."

"You like being married?"

He was about to give a flip retort but he stopped to think about it. "The wedding was so stressful and the honeymoon was crazy fun but it's been a little weird. Sharing my space with them and all? Britt wants to know everything and I'm always catching her going through my stuff."

"Hell no!" Marcy didn't like that.

"I know. I gotta teach her about boundaries. San nosy, too but she goes straight to my mom for answers."

"Oh crap."

"Yep. My mom don't mind snitchin on me neither."

"That ain't cool."

"You're telling me. But I guess it's not so bad. I don't have that many secrets. And I guess I want them to know me."

She just looked at him. "They know why you started hacking?"

His hands tightened on the steering wheel. "No."

"Your mom didn't tell?"

"I think she knows it's a big deal."

"It's only a big deal if you haven't told them why you're spinning on wheels. Have you?"

"You know I haven't, BT." His voice was tired.

"Why not?"

"Have you told Elle Woods what you did to get put in Sly's?"

"We're two different people. You have morals and scruples. You were simply blinded by fear."

"I was not afraid!" He denied.

"Really? So if things would have happened again, you'd just sit on your thumbs?"

He frowned and readjusted his hands on the steering wheel. "I'm not going back to juvie."

"What if you didn't get caught? What if it was guaranteed that you wouldn't be punished?"

He didn't want to think about that. He stopped in front of a house. "We're here."

"I'm not trying to ride you, RT." She knew he was in turmoil over her questioning. "I just think that you three are good together and they'll see you as a hero. You did a good thing. Twice. It might have slipped into something else by the end but you started out good."

"I don't know why you did what you did but you're good people, too." He turned off the car.

"That is not true." She scoffed before putting a hand on his leg. "But thanks anyway."

He nodded and unlocked the doors. Both got out and she followed him up the walkway. There were no steps leading up to the door so he rolled to it and knocked.

The door opened after a few moments. Arnold stood there and smiled brightly at seeing his favorite cousin. "Hey, man!"

"What's up?!" Artie slapped hands with him. "Remember my Boo Thang?"

Arnold tried to recall her name. "Sorry, I met so many people at the wedding."

"It's okay. We only talked for a minute." She wasn't offended.

"Remind me of your name."

"Marcy."

"Right! You're the one who said I was cute and you knew just what to do with me."

Artie laughed. "BT!"

"Well I do." She had zero shame.

"Come in." Arnold invited them in.

They came inside and he led them to the living room. He would have taken them to his room but it was on the second level.

He sat down on the couch. "So what's going on?"

"We have a proposition for you." Marcy crossed her legs.

"Really?" He smirked. "A proposition?"

"I do that. I find out what people really want and for a fee, I give it to them."

"Fee?" Artie raised a brow.

"If you're good at something, never do it for free."

His other brow joined the first one as he thought about all his skills.

"Art!" Arnold chided.

"Just thinking!" He jumped. "Go on, BT. Tell him."

"Have you discussed this with him at all?" Marcy asked.

"No."

She side-eyed him before making eye contact with Arnold. "You're single. I'm aiming to fix that."

Arnold screwed up his face. "Aren't you married?"

"Not with me, genius." She mocked. "With my cousin."

"Oh. What's she like?"

"Rou's awesome. Totally life ruining worthy."

"Huh?!"

She pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. "Rou is fun and exciting. She's been all over the world and is adventurous. She's down for most things and I mean _most things_."

Artie laughed.

"The girl is a freak. If you're a one trick pony in the sack and like it like that, she's not for you."

Arnold blushed. "Who talks like this?!"

"We do." She lifted a shoulder carelessly. "She's frank and mostly honest and real about what she likes and who she is. Unfortunately she's proud as fuck."

"Are your brother and sister around?" Artie asked his cousin.

Arnold shook his head. "Carey's at some girls retreat thing with our church and Eric's swimming at the Y."

"Good. Where's Aunt June and Uncle William?"

"Work."

"Okay, you can talk like we do, Boo Thang."

She lifted a shoulder. "Where was I?"

"Describing your cousin." Arnold reminded her.

"Yeah. She's got flaws but she's tops so you can overlook when you want to strangle her."

"What are her interests?"

"She's interested in a lot. She likes art and music and sports. She likes dancing, singing and talking on the phone. She likes to have fun."

"Hmm." He liked what he was hearing. "What's her most obvious quality?"

"What?" Her brows knitted.

Artie chuckled. "He wants to know how she looks."

"And you couldn't say that?"

Arnold blushed.

"She looks like a person."

Arnold's face dropped as Artie laughed. "Girl, you can _not_ describe looks!"

Marcy side-eyed Artie. " _Beauty is in the eye of the beholder_."

"He didn't ask if she was pretty. He asked what she looked like."

"5'5, I'm not telling you her weight (even though I don't know it any fucking way), size eight and a half shoe, she's the color of a peanut shell, her hair reaches her lower mid back and it's black and slightly wavy, her eyes are almond wide and coincidentally almond brown, she has long, thick eyelashes and she has _two_ eyebrows-"

"Whoa, wait, what?" Arnold frowned in total confusion.

"She has two eyebrows."

"Don't everybody?"

"No."

He blinked in shock.

"May I go on?"

He nodded mutely.

"She has curvy, shapely legs and arms, her head is round and she has a pie face-"

"Pie face?"

"A face shaped like a pie?"

Artie laughed. "I love it!"

Arnold chuckled. "Okay. A pie face."

"She has plump lips but not as plump as mine, her nose is small and upturned, her hands are small and slender, her ears are proportional to her head, her skin is clear and she has a righteous shape. Is that good enough for you?" Marcy raised a brow.

Arnold thought it through. "What's a righteous shape?"

"She has TandA." She cocked her head with attitude.

He frowned. "What?"

"Tits and ass." Artie clarified.

"Oh. Oh!" He tried to keep glee from showing on his face and failed.

"Perv." Marcy muttered.

He flushed. "So she's pretty and likes to have fun?"

"She's way more than pretty and she has other qualities. She's smart. She's great at critical and abstract thinking, she's resourceful and innovative and she keeps at it until there's a solution. She's way talented. She can sing and dance and one day, she'll be an Oscar winning actress. She's that good.

She's creative and useful. She can repair things and build things. She doesn't shy away from hard work and loves animals. She's good with money and is hilarious. She can make anyone laugh.

She's a great friend and knows how to treat the person she's with. She is truly amazing and you'd be damn lucky to meet her."

"Alright." Arnold nodded. "So what's the catch?"

"Catch?" Was he going to throw something at her?

"The reason you want to set her up? There must be a pretty big flaw if you have to talk her up."

Marcy was silent a moment. She mentally went through all of Karou's flaws, things that would make anyone with sense flee into the night and said something completely different. "She's bi."

"Bye?"

"Bi-sexual?"

"Oh." He wrinkled his face as he thought through that. "What does that mean for us?"

"That for it to work even relatively in the realm of reality, she's going to need a girlfriend."

"I have to share my girlfriend?"

"If you're a thruple, each of you are sharing each other." She said painfully slow. "You do know you share in a relationship anyway, right?"

"Of course!" He said quickly and nodded.

Artie smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me just because you don't get relationships."

"How's _your_ relationship?!"

"Hey, I'm good."

"You two can stop flirting now." Marcy deadpanned.

Both looked at her in horror. "Not even!"

"Whatever. The girl I have in mind is named Yuria-"

"Girl you have in mind? She doesn't already have a girlfriend?" Arnold questioned.

"No. She hasn't even met Yuria yet."

"Yuria." He tasted the name on his tongue. "What's your cousin's name?"

"Karou."

"Karou." He nodded slowly. "So what about Yuria?"

"I met her a few years ago. She's amazing as hell. She's talented but really shines at designing clothes and jewelry. She has a soft, sweet voice, both speaking and singing. She's killer at television trivia but some things are lost in translation.

She's 5'5 as well, thin but definitely looks like a woman, black hair as long as mine, brown eyes, milky skin, small features, heart shaped head, clean, well-read, a great cook, smart, fun, funny and loves to laugh."

His eyes narrowed. "Is Karou dirty or something? Is she not well-read? Can she not cook?"

"Why are you picking up on stuff I didn't say? Yes, Rou is clean. Just not as picky about it as Yuri. She is well-read but she reads things that most people don't so your reading lists might vary. And yeah, she can cook but she's not gonna. She hates cooking."

"Lesson learned. So what about Yuria? How well do you know her? Is she or Karou good girls?"

"I got to know Yuria pretty well. Even after I got locked up, we wrote each other every week. She is a spectacularly good girl."

He cocked his head. "Is Karou?"

"She's a girl." She said flatly.

His lips pursed. "That makes me think she's a bad girl."

"Stop acting like you wouldn't be into it!" Artie scoffed.

Arnold scowled. "Shut up! I like good girls! Nice girls! Sweet girls!"

"Yuria is very good, nice and sweet." Marcy soothed.

"And Karou?"

"Is a girl." She returned.

His eyes widened in frustration.

Artie laughed. "She kept trying to seduce me into walking out on my wedding."

"What?!"

"I'm sure she was joking."

Marcy lowered her gaze.

Arnold nodded. "So when do I meet them?"

"As soon as possible."

"How about tomorrow?" Artie suggested.

"That's no good."

"Why?"

"You ain't never heard of minding your own business?"

"Damn, Boo Thang!"

She rolled her eyes. "Not only do we have something to do tomorrow, Yuria won't be here until Wednesday."

"Oh." He looked down before looking up. "So Wednesday's a go?"

"Sure. You guys still have to meet Rye."

"Rye?" Arnold wrinkled his nose.

"Riley." She clarified. "My daughter."

"Oh. That makes sense. Where do you live? I can see if one of my parents will drop me off."

"What time do you want us over?" Artie asked.

"Probably the afternoon." Marcy said. "She has to get in and get settled. I don't want to bombard her right away."

"Good point. I'll come pick you up, Arn." Artie inclined his head. "It'll be the middle of the day and your parents will be at work."

"You don't have a car?" Marcy was honestly surprised.

"Nope." Arnold shook his head. "We don't have enough money to buy one outright but I'm saving up. Why? Do you have a car?"

"Three."

He did a triple take. "What?! You have three cars?!"

"Yes. A Lincoln towncar, a BMW convertible and a Lamborghini."

"What?!"

Artie chuckled. "Did I mention she's rich?"

"But _three_ cars?! What sixteen year old needs three cars?!"

"It's not really a need." Marcy shrugged.

"How did you get three cars?!"

"The lambo was a wedding present from my grandfather. He races cars and is a big car guy."

"I guess I understand that."

"The BMW was a birthday present."

"Understandable."

"The towncar, I built."

"What?" He cocked his head.

"My father is a huge car guy, too and he taught all of us how to work on cars. When he felt we knew enough, he bought a skeleton and parts for us to build our dream cars from the tires up. I built Travis."

"You named your car?" He asked flatly.

"Of course I did. My baby is my pride and joy. He has a huge personality and deserves a name."

"She's in love with her car." Artie monotoned.

She shrugged as if to say she agreed and didn't care who knew.

"What do they look like?" Arnold asked. "Your cars?"

"Like paint jobs and interior?" She wanted to make sure. He nodded. "Travis is a deep dark green with lime flames. He has three rows of seats that seats at least four and a full trunk. His interior is blue suede and the dash is a dark cherrywood."

"Wow, that sounds good!"

"The Lamborghini is green and black. Luckily the doors open out and don't lift up. The interior is jet black with green features on the buttons and radio. Even the steering wheel and gearshift are neon green. It only has a front and back seat and the trunk is small. But it is beautiful."

"Are you going to name it?"

"I don't know." She never thought about it. "Maybe?"

"What about the convertible?"

"Silver outside with black inside. The controls are hot pink, which I hate but I'm 100% sure my mother picked it out and did it to fuck with me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Pink is the worst color in creation. It's also her favorite color."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Mine too!"

"Really?" Very few people she met actually preferred green.

"Yeah! I got green eyes."

"I have green eyes."

He narrowed his eyes to peer into hers. "You do!"

"Yup."

Artie smiled and looked at his phone. "We've been here for too long! We have to get back!"

"Really, Artman?" Marcy side-eyed him.

"Yes! I'm not leaving my baby sister with him any longer than I have to!"

"With who?" Arnold was lost.

"His new brother-in-law." Marcy rolled her eyes. "He's totally trippin."

"You don't trust Lila with your brother-in-law?"

"He's thirteen and already a player!" Artie ranted. "Britt used to tell me all the stuff San told her about him. Did you know he used to hit on girls at the playground?!"

"I used to." Marcy admitted.

Artie stared at her before shaking his head. "Gomez is a little San and he's not about to throw up roadblocks in my sister's life!"

"Just because Tana got pregnant on purpose doesn't mean Gomez is going to try to knock Lila up."

"He's not going to get the chance."

"Let's go before you burst a blood vessel." She stood up.

He unlocked his brakes. "I'm not being dramatic. You want to protect your sister, I want to protect mine."

"Nobody's saying you shouldn't protect Lila."

"Good. Because I'm going to protect her until the day she dies."

"That sounds like you're going to drive her to kill herself to get away from you."

His shoulders dropped. "BT!"

Arnold laughed. "You gotta let Lila live!"

"I hope Carey gets a boyfriend!"

"Carey's never getting a boyfriend!"

"Wow." Marcy left.

The boys caught up to her at the front door. "Wait!"

She turned. "Are you two done stifling your sisters?"

"We'll be good." They promised.

"Good. Don't pull anything."

Artie opened the door and held out his hand. "Alright, Arn. We'll see you in two days."

"Bye, Art." Arnold slapped his hand and hugged him. "It was nice seeing you again, Marcy."

"Yeah, my eyes have enjoyed seeing you, too." She looked him up and down.

His face spasmed as he had to run through that mentally.

"She thinks you're hot." Artie helped him.

Arnold's eyes widened and he blushed. "You're married and trying to set me up with your cousin and friend."

"And that blinds me?" Marcy's brows drew together.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Speaking of that cousin, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" He braced himself.

"Don't sleep with her."

"Don't-?"

"Sleep with her. No sex."

He looked horrified.

Artie laughed. "Why not?! Why you blockin your cuz?!"

"Ain't nobody blockin that bitch." Marcy sassed. "I'm just trying to save him from our fate."

"You mean-?" He actually had no clue what she meant.

"I mean this psycho is trying to get pregnant." She said pointblank.

Arnold's brows raised. "What?!"

"She believes in true love and happiness and other rot. She wants kids and a family. The fact that I got started on mine and especially since I never wanted it, she's foaming at the mouth to "catch up"."

"Catch up? Is it a race?" Artie smirked.

"It is for that freak. So you-!" She poked Arnold in the chest. "Keep it in your pants. In fact, don't be alone with her."

"But-" The blond shook his head. "I'm sure we can just use protection."

"One, protection isn't 100%. Two, she has a silver tongue. If you waver even a small bit, she will convince you. Especially if you have sex before she asks."

"Why?" Arnold was invested.

"Because she's damn good at sex, stupid! She'll have you speaking in tongues and promising to sell your soul!"

"I think I can hold my own." He wasn't convinced.

"I'm telling you, you can't."

"I'm not ready for children. I'm sixteen. Surely she'll realize that we're only kids?"

"She's fucked! She knows that she can handle it and she knows how to get what she wants. Don't do it to yourself. You say you don't want kids? keep your dick in your hand."

Arnold didn't believe her. "Sure."

"Get used to being called daddy." She lifted a shoulder and walked out.

Artie laughed and followed her out. "See ya, cuz!"

 ** _cell_**

Nic opened the passenger's side door to Puck's truck and climbed in. She dropped her bag on the floor and buckled up before staring straight ahead.

Puck grimaced. "I'm sorry, Runt. I didn't mean to forget you-"

She turned and stared at him angrily before facing the windshield again.

"Come on. You're not gon talk to me?"

She crossed her arms.

"Please, Nic? I'm really sorry. I promise never to forget you ever again."

She softened. "I'm hungry."

He took it and ran with it. "Let's go get pizza."

She brightened and kicked her legs.

He took a relieved breath and put the truck in gear. He'd escaped that one by the skin of his teeth.

 ** _cell_**

"Where were you?" Mal asked again.

Marcy played with the pacifier in her daughter's mouth and ignored the baby's father.

"Were you with someone else?" Mal was very jealous.

She nodded slowly.

"Oh." He felt like falling apart. She already found a lover? It was Marcy; of course she had.

Her eyes flicked up. "I was with Artman."

"Artie? But we agreed-"

"We were matchmaking. I think Rou will like his cousin, Arnold."

He almost passed out from relief but made sure to keep it out of his voice and off his face. "Oh."

"Mal, I had a baby five days ago. Who am I trying to fuck?"

He walked over to the bed and climbed in beside her. He stayed on the far end and crossed his limbs in the picture of carelessness. "It wouldn't matter anyway."

She looked at him.

He made sure not to look back.

She eyed him for a while before refocusing on the baby they'd created. He relaxed. "Where's the twins?"

"Upstairs. After their lesson, they hung out with us for a while before they got cranky. It was around the time Rye woke up and realized you weren't here."

"So they're asleep?"

He looked at the clock. "Probably waking up."

"They should eat." She swung her legs off the bed and slid to the floor.

"I can wake them up." He offered.

"I wasn't." She slipped into her slippers and opened the door.

Ellen blinked in surprise on the other side. "Hi!"

"Hey." Marcy inclined her head.

"Hey." Mal came up behind Marcy.

"Did you have fun shopping?"

Ellen smiled. "I did."

"Good." Marcy waited but no one budged. "So one of you have to move for this to work. You gotta come in or go out."

"Right!" Mal moved back.

Marcy moved out of the way.

Ellen came inside and the brunette made to leave. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"To make lunch for the twins."

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you hungry?"

Ellen didn't want to let on how happy that made her. "Yes."

"You didn't eat out?" Mal asked.

Marcy opened her mouth then thought better of it and shook her head as she closed her mouth.

Mal kissed her. "Stop it."

"But I didn't say it."

"I know it hurt you not to."

She shrugged. "Did you shop all this time and not eat? That's not good for the baby."

Ellen played with the bags in her hands. "We wanted to see you guys."

"That's stupid" played a tattooed beat in Marcy's brain. But she said something completely different. "We should go fix lunch. The twins (and you) must be starving."

 ** _cell_**

"Where am I going now?" Nic asked as she peered at Mercedes rummaging through her closet.

"Swim class." Mercedes found two body towels and stuffed them in the younger girl's duffle bag (that was newly free of her dance items).

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"I know. Bubbie told me. That's why we're leaving so early."

"Okay." Nic was dressed in shorts and a tank top as it was fairly warm out so it would be easy for her to change at the pool.

Mercedes zipped up the bag and held out her hand. "Come on. It's time for us to go."

They left the closet and collected Puck and Anna from the bedroom and went downstairs to the garage. It wasn't enough room in Puck's truck so they piled into Mercedes' car. Mercedes fought for and won the right to drive her own car.

She drove to the mall in the Adjacent. Lima had three, one in the Adjacent, one in Lima and a strip mall in Lima Heights. She parked and they got out to go inside.

It took a few tries to find the right store but they did.

A saleswoman with a deep tan smiled at them blindingly. "Hello! Welcome to our store! Do you need any help today?"

"Yes. This one is starting swim lessons today." Mercedes put her hand on Nic's head. "We need full gear."

"Perfect!" The woman smiled down at Nic. "I'll help you find everything you need!"

In the end, she did. Nic ended up with three bathing suits, shoes, goggles, swim cap and nose guard.

"We have to go quickly." Mercedes checked her phone.

They hurried and paid before getting back in the car and driving to the pool at one of the YMCA locations. Mercedes parked and they went inside.

The people inside were helpful and told them exactly where to go.

The pool glistened in the sunshine coming in from the floor to ceiling windows and the air smelled strongly of chlorine.

"Hello." A tall, dark and incredibly handsome man strolled over in red and white. He had a whistle around his neck and wore red flip-flops.

"Wow!" The girls breathed.

Puck scowled.

"Are you here for lessons?" The man asked.

"Yes!" The girls nodded.

He stuck his hand out. "I'm Tom. And you are?"

"Puckerman!" Puck took his hand and applied pressure.

"Quite a grip, Puckerman. Are you and your sisters just beginning or do you have any experience?"

"We're not staying!"

"Noah!" Mercedes scolded.

"They're not my sisters either! They're my wives!"

"Noah!" Both Mercedes and Anna blushed.

"Even the little one?" Tom was confused. "You said you were here for lessons."

"Nic is." Mercedes explained. "She is his younger sister."

"Oh. Okay." Tom nodded. "Well, Nic, the changing rooms are over there. Suit up and come back. Class starts in five minutes."

Nic nodded and took her bag from her brother. "Bye, Noah. Bye, Mercy. Bye, Anna."

They waved goodbye to her as she skirted the pool.

"Well it was horrible meeting you, Tom but we got to go." Puck spat. "Don't drown my sister."

Tom frowned in confused shock but couldn't say too much as Puck dragged Mercedes and Anna off.

Puck didn't stop until they hit the parking lot. Then he released them to stomp off to the car.

"What was that?!" Mercedes snapped as they caught up to him.

He glared down at her.

"Don't you look at me like that! What is your problem?!"

"What were you doing looking at another man like that?!" He shouted.

"Like what?!"

He imitated her awed expression.

She burned. "I did not look at him like that!"

"You _both_ did!"

"Noah, please don't be upset." Anna spoke softly.

"Be upset!" Mercedes threw up her hands. "We didn't look at that full grown man any different than we look at any other man!"

"Bullshit!" Puck sulked.

"Would you stop?! You're acting like some jealous lover-! You're jealous." She sighed. "Noah, we're married now. You don't have to be jealous. We're not going anywhere."

"We don't want anyone but you." Anna chimed in.

He unbent a little. "Really?"

"Of course!" They chirped.

He scratched his head. "Okay. Let's just go for a drive. Spend some time together."

"Alright." Mercedes agreed. "But don't you yell at me-us! like that no more! I'll take you to the carpet!"

 ** _cell_**

Laura sighed as the door shut. She hated relaying messages to her younger siblings from their parents. It was never good news.

She went upstairs (as her mother had stopped her on her way up) and knocked on her siblings' doors.

Each door opened.

"Hey, can you get my brothers and sisters?" Surprisingly, none of her married siblings came to the door.

Her new in-laws nodded and went to get their spouses.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked.

"Go get Marc." Laura told her.

Maddie left her room and went down the hall to the brown door. She barged in and got Marc.

By the time she returned with him, all the siblings were there. "What's going on, Lady?"

Laura took a deep breath. "We're supposed to meet at Dana's lawyer's office at one."

"They're really doing this?" Marcy scoffed in derision.

"Yes." Laura sighed. "They want us to look presentable."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mike was offended.

"Church clothes."

He scowled.

"Man, I don't wanna do that!" Mal agreed.

"That's straight up bullshit!" Marcy glared. "It's too hot to be wearing all these damn clothes!"

"You're the one wearing sweats." Quinn tugged on the bottom of the sweatshirt.

"I was working out! I don't have any workout gear!"

"Understandable." Quinn let go.

"Well we have to dress accordingly." Laura butted in.

"Is that all?" Mercedes asked.

"All?!" Marc groused.

"Yeah, that's it." Laura shrugged.

"I'm nervous." Maddie admitted.

"Why?"

"What if we mess this up? I don't want to be sent to live with relatives but I don't want her taken from her mommy."

Laura wrapped her arms around her. "We can only act organically. This is the first time we're meeting her. Just let her know we'll always be there for her and she'll always be one of us."

Maddie held onto her tightly. "Can I tell Dr. Amber about this?"

Dr. Amber was Maddie's psychologist. Dr. Jackson was the older kids'.

"Yes. I want you all to talk about this. It will make you feel better." Laura looked straight at Marcy. "Your appointment is tomorrow. Talk to him."

Marcy scowled. "I don't think so."

"Marcy, open up!"

"Marce, just tell him this one thing." Marc bargained. "I'll do anything you want."

"Really?" Marcy raised a brow.

"Yes." He regretted this already.

She stuck her hand out and he took it. They pumped twice before letting go. "I'll tell him."

Marc felt like he'd sold his soul to the devil.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Another long one…_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Did you have fun at your in-laws last night?" Mercedes asked.

Marcy raised a brow. "Fun?"

"A good time?" She corrected.

Marcy shrugged. "I wasn't miserable."

"That's how you felt about having dinner with my parents?!" Ellen was hurt.

"Yup." Marcy picked at her eggs.

Ellen was blown away that she'd confirm it then not explain it. "I can't believe this!"

"Me either. I fully thought it'd be a wreck but I didn't want to kill myself."

"Me either." Mal set down his glass of orange juice. "They lack that something special that makes you feel like you're in hell."

"I think- I think they're _complimenting_ your family." Tina narrowed her eyes as she tried to understand.

"Is that what you're doing?" Ellen wondered. "Complimenting my family?"

"Of course." Marcy just set aside her fork. "What part of not wanting to put a revolver in my mouth was not a compliment?"

"Marcy!" Laura snapped. "Not in front of the kids!"

"What's a rewower, Mommy?" Mally asked.

"It's a type of gun." Marcy told him.

"Marcy, don't teach him that!" Laura threw up her hands.

"Shut up, this is my kid. I'm not lying to him."

Laura sat back. "Fine!"

"Marce!" Marc knew she was hurt.

"Whatever. I'm headed to the gym if you need me. Don't need me." Marcy took Riley with her.

"What's a gun?" Mickey asked in the quiet.

"It's something you don't need to know about right now." Mal hedged. "Want to see a movie?"

"Really?!" Her eyes shined.

"Yeah. We can bug Mommy until she makes us popcorn-"

"Mal, let her workout in peace." Laura lectured.

Mal stuck his tongue out before getting up and tucking his kids under his arms.

"Wait!" Mercedes threw out a hand. "We have to be there at one so you know we can't be late."

He made a few faces. "Nobody's going to be late!"

"Mal!" Laura bit off. "Do not push this!"

He blew a raspberry. Mally and Mickey copied him.

Laura sighed. "Please just get there on time. Don't spend the morning watching movies and forget until the last minute."

"We can't even watch movies all morning." He said snidely. "Rye has her first checkup."

"What time?"

"Why? We'll be there!"

"Calm down, pipsqueak." Marc frowned. "We just want to make sure you two don't get rebellious."

"Stop calling me that!" Mal roared.

"Whatever. Beat it. We don't want to see your ugly mug no way."

Mike, Quinn and Maddie laughed as Mal blew fire. He took his twins and stomped out, calling Marc every name he knew in every language he knew.

"Marc." Laura tapped his hand.

"He'll be alright." Marc stood. "Come on, MadCap. If you want a ride, we gotta go."

"Don't you be late either." Laura reminded him. "And remember to get Maddie on your way to pick us up."

"I'm picking you up?" He pushed his chair in.

"Marc!"

"I'm kidding." He kissed her. "Just breathe."

She scowled at him.

He kissed his son's head and walked out with Maddie.

Laura glared at his retreating back menacingly.

"Would you like a nap, Laura?" Mercedes asked.

"What?" Laura's concentration was broken.

"Would you like a nap?" She repeated.

"Uh… why?"

"I could look after Quad for you while you napped."

"No, sweetie. I'm fine. I'll just put him in the bed with me while I talk on the phone."

"With China?" Karou asked as she sipped coffee.

"None of your business." Laura stood up with her son. "Don't be late, guys."

"Why are you looking at me?!" Mike was offended.

"Because of her." Laura looked pointedly at Quinn. "She'll take forever and you'll enable her."

"I do not!" Quinn screeched.

"You do so." Laura looked her up and down before leaving.

Quinn called her names that she barely knew but sounded good in her head.

"I'm not an enabler." Mike pouted before looking at Mercedes. "Am I, Mercy?"

Mercedes gulped. "We should hang out after we drop Nic off at riding."

"Yes." Quinn agreed. "What can we all do?"

"How about we take a walk around the neighborhood?" Rachel suggested. "You can tell us more about it."

"That sounds great!" Tina clapped.

"Want in, Felicity?" Mercedes offered.

"I would but Ross wants help setting up his room for the baby." Felicity declined. "His mom is picking me up soon."

"Aww! Well have fun at least. Ellen? Rou? Want to come?"

"A walk?" Karou's nose wrinkled. "Not even a little bit. I'm going upstairs and calling Paris. We have a lot to talk about."

"Like what?" Quinn taunted.

"Like the fact that India apparently has a boyfriend that she's keeping from the family."

"Really?!" Mercedes and Quinn were totally interested.

Mike made a face. "Why are you all in Indy's business?"

"Shut up." Karou stood up and left. "Ciao!"

"We've got to call her!" Mercedes said immediately.

"No, we have to call _London_!" Quinn corrected.

"And you're going to ignore me. That is probably what Laura was talking about." Mike drummed his fingers on the table.

"Just wait for me to come back." Mercedes pleaded with her sister. "It won't take anything and then we can grill Lond. Do you think she's told Nat?"

"Who, London? I have no idea." Quinn threw her hair over her shoulder. "Usually one of them would have told us by now."

"Yeah, you're going to ignore me. But that's okay." Mike spoke more to himself than his sisters. "Cuz I'm going to eat the bacon off your plates."

"Mercy?" Nic spoke up.

Mercedes turned to her. "Yes?"

"Am I late for riding?"

Mercedes looked at her phone and popped up as fast as she could (and instantly got dizzy). "We're late!"

"Go! Go!" Quinn shooed her off. "I promise not to dial a digit until you get back!"

"Okay." Mercedes downed the rest of her strawberry juice. "Come on, guys! We're see you later!"

"Bye!" The room waved.

Puck, Mercedes, Anna and Nic left.

 ** _cell_**

Nic's eyes widened as the car stopped. She was out of her seatbelt and out of the car before it fully stopped moving.

"Nic!" Puck frowned as he tried to catch up to her.

Nic ran towards the big, red barn.

Mercedes and Anna got out and followed Puck behind his happy little sister. "Nic, come back!"

"But horses!" Nic pointed to the first stall.

"I know, sweetie but you can't run up on a horse. He'll kick you." Mercedes explained.

"What?!" Puck's head snapped around as Nic backed up.

"What made you think you could act a fool around a horse?"

He frowned. "Is this safe?"

"Why would I suggest she do something that wasn't safe?"

He knew he was in a no-win situation. So he just caught up to his baby sister. "These are it?"

"These are what, Noah?"

"It. You know? The big deal?"

"Yes." She sighed. "This is a horse."

He stared at the great animal, a little scared but still somehow underwhelmed.

Mercedes and Anna caught up to them and Mercedes took Nic's hand. "Come on. Your stuff is here."

"Yay!" Nic squeezed her hand and skipped beside her.

Mercedes took her to a room inside the barn, where there were a few workers. "Hi, Cyn!"

Cynthia stopped what she was doing and screamed in happiness. "Mercy?!"

Mercedes screamed back and let Nic go to hug the woman. "How have you been?!"

"I've been good! Rebecca told me you were coming by! You didn't come see me after you got out! You won't believe it! I got married!" Cynthia held up her left hand.

Mercedes giggled before showing her hand. "So did I!"

"What?! Girl, you're sixteen! Did your father finally sell you to that-?!"

Mercedes moved her hands in the universal sign for stop talking. "My husband is here! This is his younger sister, Nic!"

Cynthia caught on and smiled at Nic. "Hello, sweetheart. I'm Cynthia."

"Hello." Nic was curious. What did Cynthia mean by Mercedes' father trying to sell her?

"I married a man and woman." Mercedes went on.

"Really?" Cynthia wrinkled her forehead. "Is that legal?"

"Barely. Do you want to meet them?"

"Of course! I have to approve anyone that marries my Mercy!"

Mercedes took her arm. "Okay, Nic, you get dressed and we'll see you out there."

"I don't know how." Nic wasn't sure she wanted Mercedes to leave her.

"Paulo?!" Cynthia called a young man over. "Help Nic with her things. Her order should be on the table."

Paulo nodded. "Come along."

Nic stared up at him in fear before looking at Mercedes.

"It's okay, sweetie." Mercedes assured her. "You're just changing into boots and getting a helmet."

Nic nodded slowly and followed Paulo.

Mercedes made sure she was okay before letting Cynthia pull her out.

 ** _cell_**

Quinn examined her nails. "What do you think?"

Rachel looked over. "Pretty."

"Thank you." Quinn splayed her hands over her stomach to let them dry.

"What about mine?" Rachel showed off her nails.

"Still pink?" Quinn sighed. "They're beautiful."

Rachel smiled. "I can't wait for our walk."

"Why?" Quinn leaned back against her pillows and closed her eyes.

"I've never really been in the Adjacent. Just for special treats."

Quinn digested that and kept quiet.

Rachel waited for her to say something. She became disheartened. Sometimes she felt Quinn didn't really like them. That they were in her way. She hated that feeling. Especially now that she (and Finn) were in her world.

Finn broke the silence by laughing at something on the TV.

Rachel turned to him as he was shaking his head with a wide grin. How did he feel about all this? "Is it really funny?"

He did a double take when he realized she was talking to him. "Huh? What?"

"I said is it really funny?"

"Uh… yeah. Marmaduke is the best!"

She hoped he'd give more detail but he just turned back to the TV. She deflated. She had no one to talk to.

The door opened and Mercedes poked her head in. "Hey, guys!"

Quinn lifted her head and opened her eyes. "It's about time! You've been gone forever! It's not that far from here! Where were you?!"

"We were there, Lucy." Mercedes pouted. "I was just getting caught up with Cynthia."

"Cynthia?" Quinn lost her scowl. "How is she?!"

"So awesome! She's married!"

Quinn's mouth formed an "O". "Who'd she marry?!"

"Thaddeus Fairbanks Jr.!"

"Oh, he was cute!"

Finn snapped his head around but Quinn wasn't paying him a lick of attention.

"Wait! It gets better!" Mercedes went on. "Her sister married his brother!"

"Connie's married?!" Quinn couldn't believe it.

"Yes!"

"When?"

"Last year. That's how Cyn got hooked up with Thad. She was maid of honor and he was best man."

"When did Connie even start dating Tristan? She was dating some guy to make her daddy crazy when we went to juvie. She was talking about running off with him!"

"I know, I know." Mercedes held her hands up. "I suggested we meet up sometime this week and go over all of it."

"You remember that crush Tristan used to have on Marcy?"

"Yeah." Mercedes wrinkled her nose. "But I'm sure he's over that now. They're both married."

"Want to text it?" Quinn grinned.

"Stop, Lucy. Mal will go ballistic and Connie might divorce Tristan."

"It's just a little experiment."

"Lucy!"

"Fine! Are we still going to call Nat and Lond? We haven't even asked Nat about Leonardo."

"She told me a small bit but yeah, let's call."

Quinn grabbed her phone off the nightstand and three-wayed her cousins.

Mercedes went to the door and began speaking before coming back with Puck and Anna.

Both Natalia and London answered by the time they came inside. "Hello?"

"Hey, guys!" Quinn greeted. "It's me and Mercy."

"Hey!"

"Why didn't you tell us about India?!"

"What?!" Both were obviously confused.

"Karou said Paris told her that India has a new boyfriend that she's hiding from everyone." Mercedes said.

"What?!" Natalia exclaimed.

"We weren't supposed to tell." London admitted sheepishly.

"Then she shouldn't have told you two. You haven't kept a secret in your lives!" Quinn mocked.

"You better be nice to me or I won't tell you!"

"You're my favorite cousin!"

"Hey!" Natalia was offended.

"We're trying to get dirt here. Put your ego aside, Nat."

"Okay."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Just tell us what's going on, Lond!"

A knock sounded at the open doorway, startling the sisters. "Mikey?!"

"Yeah." He leaned against the doorframe. "Are we leaving anytime soon? T's getting restless and I'm bored."

"Mikey!" They whined.

"Hi, Mikey!" London and Natalia chirped from the phone.

"Hey, guys!" He raised his voice. "Come on, guys. You can talk to them anytime."

"Hey!"

"But we're trying to find out about India's boyfriend!" His sisters pouted.

"Find out later." He didn't want to sit around the house waiting on them.

They scowled at him. "We have to go, guys."

"You're going to let him run you off the phone?!" London asked, incredulous. "Man, I'm glad I only have sisters."

"Brothers are a total pain." Only daughter, Natalia agreed.

"Goodbye, Natalia and London!" Mike sighed super loud.

"Bye!" Both snapped before hanging up.

"What?!" Mike threw his hands up as Mercedes and Quinn gave him ugly looks.

They turned from him.

"Guys." He went over to them and wrapped his arms around them. "If we're going to make it to our meeting, we have to go now."

Mercedes unbent first. "You're right, Mikey."

Quinn lifted her nose.

Mercedes slapped her arm. "Lucy!"

"You can't hit me! I'm pregnant!"

"I'll tell Marc on you!"

Quinn crossed her arms angrily. "Let's just go!"

"You quit that." Mike kissed her cheek.

She wrinkled her nose. "That won't work on me."

Mercedes kissed her other cheek.

Quinn tried to stay strong. "Humph!"

Both kissed her at the same time.

She giggled. "Okay! Okay!"

"Come on. You guys get ready while I get T." Mike let them go.

"Bye, Mikey." They waved.

"Do you need help picking out shoes?" Mercedes asked when he was gone.

"Yes. I only have two pairs of sneakers but they're both so cute!" Quinn threaded her arm through Mercedes' and led her to the closet.

"That was weird." Puck admitted once they closed the door.

"Which part?" Anna asked.

"All of it. Maybe it's cuz I don't have any cousins but is that how they are?"

Anna shrugged. "My parents are only children."

"I have cousins." Rachel said. "But we're not close."

They waited but Finn said nothing. Turns out, he was still watching TV.

"Finn!" They yelled.

He jumped. "What?! What?! When'd you guys get here?"

Puck massaged his temples and sighed heavily. This was his best friend.

 _ **cell**_

"What are you doing?" Marcy demanded.

Mally looked up at her.

"Put that down. _Now_."

He let go of the wires.

"Go stand over there." She pointed to a wall.

"I'm in timeout?" His eyes filled.

"No." She gave a long suffering deep shudder of a breath. "Just stand over there."

He walked over to the wall and leaned against it, sniffling softly.

"It's okay, buddy." Mal tried to reassure him. "Mommy just doesn't want you to break anything… else."

"But I just wanted to see what they did." Mally scrubbed at his face.

"I know but you can't touch everything. You can get hurt. You understand?"

Mally nodded.

Mickey pulled on the front of her father's shirt (she was sitting on his lap). He leaned down and she whispered in his ear.

He nodded. "I can do that. You sit here." He stood up and sat her in his chair.

"Where are you going?" Ellen asked.

"I'll be right back." He promised before leaving.

Ellen turned to Marcy, who was leaning over her crossed legs to text intensely. "Where do you think he's going?"

Marcy shrugged.

"Don't you care?"

"Nope."

"What if he's meeting another woman?"

"As long as he doesn't miss the doctor, I don't care."

Ellen was thrown by that. She really didn't care about them taking lovers?

"Do you want a spanking?"

Ellen was confused and surprised by that until she realized Marcy was talking to Mally. The little boy had moved from his position by the wall and gone to rifle through the drawers.

He poked his lip out. "But I'm bored, Mommy."

"I don't care. You don't think we're bored? Go stand over there and if you move, I'm going to light you up."

He made his crying face as he stomped over to the wall. He faced it and began crying.

Mickey tried to slid off her chair, which was really a rolling stool.

Marcy stopped her. "You stay right there!"

"But, Mommy-"

"You better not move."

Mickey made her own crying face.

"Do you want a reason to cry?"

Mickey wiped her eyes and shook her head.

Ellen felt bad for them. Marcy was a lot stricter than her own mother.

Mal came back and sat on his stool again with Mickey on his lap. "What's wrong, Princess?"

Mickey buried her face in his front.

He rubbed her back. "Come here, Mally. Why are you crying?"

"I can't move." Mally whispered.

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"I told him not to move." Marcy said.

"Well come on. You can come to me." Mal held his hand out.

Mally ran to him and let him pull him onto his lap. He buried his face in his father's side.

Mal held out two small lollipops. "Look what I got you!"

Both looked and brightened. They took the candy and hugged their father. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Ellen smiled. Mal was a good dad.

The door opened and the doctor came in. "Whoa! Full house!"

"Hi, Dr. Toby!" Marcy sat up and set aside her phone.

"Hey, Dr. Toby." Mal smiled.

"How are some of my favorite patients?" Dr. Toby smiled back.

"You're just being an old flirt!" Marcy teased.

"I'm not old, Missy!"

"Of course not! You're not a day over sixty!"

"You know full well I'm fifty eight."

She grinned.

"Troublemaker." He slid his glasses on his nose. "It's good to see both of you. I was real sad to see you go away. But I'm glad you're out now."

"Thanks." They replied.

"How are you two?" He stooped to look at the twins.

"Daddy got us this!" Mally held up his sucker with pride.

"Oh really? I guess that means you don't want this one?" Dr. Toby pulled two from his pocket.

Both twins reached for one.

"What do you say?" Marcy raised a brow.

"Thank you, Dr. Toby!"

"You're quite welcome." Dr. Toby turned to Ellen. "How are you, young lady?"

"Hello." Ellen smiled, a little overwhelmed.

"This is our wife, Ellen." Mal introduced her. "Elle? This is our pediatrician, Dr. Toby."

"How do you do?" She shook his hand.

"I'm quite well, my dear. And you?" Dr. Toby laid his other hand atop hers.

"I'm fine."

"Good." He let her go and picked up a chart. "So we're here for another baby. I always knew you'd have more kids."

"Yeah, yeah." Marcy waved him away as Mal sported a wide grin. "You got lucky."

Dr. Toby smirked and looked over the car-seat on the table. "The baby is named Riley?"

"Yes. She was born last Wednesday."

"I see." He put the chart down and unbuckled the straps before lifting the infant out. She woke up and began crying instantly. "Wow! She has a set of lungs on her!"

"Sounds like her mother." Mal quipped.

Marcy gave him a look before turning to the doctor. "Does she have colic? She cries a lot."

"A whole lot!" Mally threw in his two cents.

"Well he's not wrong."

Dr. Toby checked her out and performed different tests on her. When he was done, he set her back in the carrier. "She's fine. A little respiratory problem but very minor!" He cut Marcy off before she could start. "We'll just need to watch her for the next few weeks. It may be nothing."

" _May_ be nothing?!"

"Calm down, Marceline Anne. She is a healthy child. She just wheezes a little."

She didn't like that one bit. "But-?"

"Even if she is like you, we'll combat it. Are you taking your medication the way you're supposed to?"

She scowled. "Yes."

"How many times a week do you need to use your machine?"

"We're not here for me!"

"She hasn't used it in like a month!" Mal told.

"You snitch!" She glared at him.

"Really?" Dr. Toby leveled his own glare on Marcy. "You know you need that machine. What if you stop breathing?"

"I'll use it then!"

"Marceline Anne."

She glared at him before looking away. "Can we go now?"

He sighed. "If you promise to use your machine like it was prescribed to you."

"Fine."

He looked at the stubborn girl before glancing at Mal. "Make sure she uses it. We don't want her back in the hospital."

"I will." Mal agreed.

"It was nice to meet you, young lady." Dr. Toby nodded to Ellen before waving to the twins. "See you at your next checkup!"

"Bye, Dr. Toby!" They waved as he left.

Marcy stood up as the door shut and went to Riley to soothe her.

"He's right, you know." Mal said.

She threw him a dark look before refocusing on their child.

"You can be mad all you want but you know you need to take your medicine."

"You worry about your medicine and I'll worry about mine." She picked up the car-seat and lifted the twins off his lap with her free hand. "Come on, guys."

"Marce!" Mal stood up.

She ignored him and opened the door.

He sighed as she walked out and went to help Ellen up. He grasped her hands gently and pulled carefully. "We should go before she leaves us. You on accident, me on purpose."

"What medicine?" Ellen asked as he ushered her out. "Hospital stays? Are you two sick?"

"I'll explain later."

"Will you really or are you just trying to get me to forget?"

He frowned. "That's so paranoid!"

She lifted a brow.

He groaned. "I will tell you later. Just remind me."

She nodded. "I will." She hurried to catch up to Marcy and the kids.

Mal deflated. He didn't want to explain anything! And now he made a vow so he'd have to stick to it. Just great…

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes looked behind her. "Who else is tired?"

"Me!" Anna, Quinn, Rachel and Tina raised their hands.

"Come on, Mercy!" Mike groaned. "We're still on the same street!"

She made a face before the one that said tears were on their way overtook it.

"Oh no! Don't cry! We'll sit-!" He looked around. "Somewhere!"

She sobbed. "I'm hot and this dress is itchy and I'm hungry and I'm tired and there's nowhere to sit out here! This baby is depending on me to be the best I can be and how can I do that if I'm hot and hungry and itchy and these shoes are pinching and my own brother doesn't like me anymore!"

Mike recoiled. Puck tucked his lips in to keep from laughing. Finn felt bad for her. The other girls glared at Mike.

Mike scratched his head as different exit strategies flew through his head. Then he bit the bullet and just hugged her. "You know I like you."

She cried against his shirt. "No, you don't!"

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't like you?"

She pouted but kept her parents names off her lips.

"Do you feel better?" He stopped rocking.

She nodded.

"Want to get something to eat?"

She nodded again.

"Okay." He kissed her head. "We'll get something to eat."

She leaned away from him and dried her eyes. "Thank you, Mikey. You're not the mean poopyhead I called you in my head."

He made a sound as Puck and Finn snickered.

Mercedes took Anna's hand and led her down the street.

Tina wrapped Mike's arm around her and tugged him after them. "You did so good. You're going to be a great father."

Mike smiled. "Thank you. Even though you could've helped me."

Tina smirked.

They all walked until they came to a cafe. Inside, the menu boasted many coffee options but thankfully had some food. Every girl got something to eat.

"What time is it?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn checked her phone. "11:30. Why? Do you think we'll be late?"

"Late for what?" Tina wanted to know.

"We have a meeting with our parents." Mercedes explained. "How long do you think it'll take us to get there?"

"It's in the Heights, right?" Mike did the math. "If we take the expressway, thirty minutes."

"What about Maddie?" Quinn frowned. "Is Marc still picking her up? Where are Marcy and Mal?"

Mercedes set aside her fork. "She said the appointment was at ten something. They should be done by now."

"I'll text her." Quinn picked up her phone and texted her little sister.

"Where's Lady?" Mike wondered. "I know Marc is doing work but she never said where she was going."

"I think she's still at the house." Mercedes shrugged. "Marc has to pick her up."

"I'll text him and see if he's at least got MadCap." He took his phone out.

"Marce said they're on their way back." Quinn continued texting. "She's going to the store first. Do you want anything?"

"Like what?" Mercedes lifted a brow.

"Depends on what store she's going to." Mike frowned a little as he went back and forth with his older brother.

Quinn texted Marcy back. "She says our store and MaryAnn's."

"Really?!" Both Mike and Mercedes snapped to attention.

Quinn pouted. "She says she's only getting us one thing each."

"Boo!" Mercedes stuck her lip out.

"Selfish!" Mike bit off. "Just selfish!"

Quinn giggled. "I told her to get me some cherries."

"I want strawberries!" Mercedes lost her ire.

"I want bananas!" Mike did, too.

Quinn typed. "She said what kind."

Mike thought about it. "Dark."

Quinn nodded. "Okay."

"Marc has Maddie and he's on his way home."

"We can probably stay here another twenty minutes." Mercedes sipped her tea.

"Not if we shuffle home as slow as when we got here." Mike muttered.

The girls looked at him darkly as Puck and Finn laughed.

Mike lifted his coffee mug. "So how has your day been?"

Mercedes and Quinn reached out to hit him.

"Ow!"

Tina hit him, too. "What store is she going to and what's MaryAnn's?"

"I've never taken you to MaryAnn's?!"

"Who is she?"

Mike smiled as his sisters giggled. "It's a candy shop. I don't think there's anyone named MaryAnn there."

"Oh. Is it good? Why didn't you want any candy?"

"We asked for candy."

"No, you didn't." Puck wrinkled his face. "You asked for fruit."

Mercedes patted his hand. "It's chocolate covered."

His mouth formed an "O". "I want that!"

She giggled. "I'll share with you."

"And I'll shared my cherries with you guys." Quinn told Finn and Rachel.

"I actually like apples more-" Mike kicked Finn but it was too late.

Quinn's eyes filled with tears. "You don't like cherries?"

"I- uh…-" He stammered.

"They're my favorite fruit. It's my favorite juice. It's all I eat and drink and now you're telling me you hate everything about me?!"

"Whoa." He was amazed by her leap.

"I'm carrying your baby and you have the nerve to say you hate me?! How dare you?!"

"Quinn?! Quinn?! Quinn!" He took her by the shoulders and shook her a bit. "I didn't say I hated you!"

"Yes, you did!" She wept.

He blushed at everyone in the coffee shop staring at him. "I didn't. I just don't care about cherries."

She screamed at him and slapped at him to let her go.

"I- come on, Quinn!"

Mike put a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Let me." He pulled Quinn up and did the same thing he did with Mercedes. He hugged and rocked with her.

She cried until she cried herself out and calmed down.

"Feel better?"

She nodded.

"Finn just doesn't like cherries because he's been waiting his whole life for you to show him how good they are."

"Really?" Her voice was small.

"Of course. I'm sure after he tastes these cherries, he'll be hooked for life."

She smiled. "Thank you, Mikey."

He kissed her head and sat her down before sitting himself.

She picked up her mug of tea and looked at Finn pointedly. "You'll change your mind soon."

Finn gulped.

 ** _cell_**

"Yay!" Mercedes took her box of strawberries. "Thank you, Marcy!"

Marcy handed Quinn her cherries. "You're welcome."

Quinn squeaked happily. "Thanks, Marce!"

Marcy nodded as she handed Mike his bananas.

"Thank you, Moppet." Mike gave her a one-armed hug.

"Did you get the others stuff?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. Where are they?" Marcy wondered.

"Marc had a stop to make but he is definitely on his way home with Maddie." Mike reported.

"Laura's in her room." Quinn opened her box and picked up a cherry by the stem. It was dipped in white chocolate and rainbow sprinkles.

"Where's Mal?" Mercedes asked.

"Bathroom. So that's where the twins are." Marcy shrugged.

"Did you get apples?"

"Of course. It's the whole reason I went to MaryAnn's."

"You were having a craving or something?" Quinn questioned.

Marcy looked away. "Don't you guys need to get dressed?"

"Oh shit!" Mike facepalmed. "We do have to be dressed up for this!"

Mercedes and Quinn eeped. "I haven't laid anything out!"

"You better get a move on." Marcy twisted her lips.

"What are you going to wear?" Mercedes didn't move.

Marcy lifted a shoulder. "I need to get Rye and the twins dressed."

"I can help you. Pick out Mal's clothes, too."

"He is fifteen years old. When are you going to stop treating him like a baby?"

"He's my baby!"

"He's my baby, too!" Quinn wailed.

"He's _our_ baby!" Mercedes wrapped an arm around her.

Mike and Marcy gave each other a look. "Whatever."

"Get out." Marcy shooed them. "I can pick out my own family's clothes. Lucy is the one who needs help not to take forever."

Quinn gasped in offense.

Mike took her and Mercedes' arms. "Come on, guys. We need to get ready."

"Okay but this isn't over, Monster!" Quinn shook her fist at Marcy.

Who slammed the door behind them.

Ellen lifted a brow. "You have to dress up for your meeting with your parents?"

Marcy's lips flattened. "Aren't you hungry?"

Mike took Mercedes and Quinn to their respective rooms before going to his own. Mercedes closed her door and set her box of strawberries on her coffee table before going to her closet.

Puck and Anna went to get Nic from her riding lesson so she was alone as she went through her clothes. She discounted one after another, not knowing exactly what outfit was appropriate to meet ones sister for the very first time.

She finally decided on a plum dress. It was sleeveless with a pleated empire waist. She paired it with black ballet flats before doing her hair in curls. Then she put on makeup.

She grabbed a black handbag and transferred her items to it before leaving the room. She made sure she wasn't forgetting anything before leaving her suite and going to Quinn's.

She opened the door. "Where's Lucy?"

"Closet." Finn stared at the TV.

She shut the door behind her and went to the closet. Quinn was flipping through hangers on a rack in her robe. "Lucy!"

The blonde jumped. "Mercy, help!"

"You haven't picked out an outfit?! What are you waiting on?!"

"I don't know what to choose!" Quinn sobbed without actually crying.

Mercedes shooed her away and flipped through the clothes before going to a different rack. She pulled out a dress. "Here."

"Yay!" Quinn took it and hugged it to her chest. It was a two piece outfit with a long silver shirt and stretchy silver skirt.

"How are you doing your hair?"

"I don't know." Quinn pouted.

"Get dressed while I get out your jewelry." Mercedes flapped a hand impatiently.

Quinn slipped into underwear before pulling on her clothes then she added the jewelry Mercedes gave her. She sat at her vanity and let Mercedes brush her hair into a ponytail.

"Where is this meeting?" Rachel, who'd been quiet so far, asked.

"We don't have the address." Mercedes brushed Quinn's ponytail before adding a headband. "Mikey does."

Quinn stood up and slipped on her shoes. "Will you hand me that white bag, Mercy?"

Mercedes grabbed a white handbag and gave it to her sister.

"Is Marcy ready, while she's rushing us?"

Mercedes texted Marcy. "She said she was."

Quinn stamped a foot. "Even the kids?!"

Mercedes texted the inquiry. "Yes."

Quinn growled. "Let's go!"

Mercedes kept quiet, knowing Quinn was working herself up into a mood.

Quinn left the closet, Mercedes and Rachel following behind her. She went to Finn to kiss him then kissed Rachel. "We'll be back."

Rachel wasn't sure how she felt about that. She didn't know what to do in this house and was wildly intimidated by it and its inhabitants.

"Bye!" Quinn grabbed Mercedes and was gone.

Rachel looked around, lost. She crawled into the bed and sat super close to Finn. He put his hand on her leg and laughed at the TV. She laid her head on his shoulder and tried not to cry.

 ** _cell_**

"Okay, let me see you!" Laura stopped them from entering the building. She went over each of her siblings and made sure they were presentable. "Okay, let's go!"

They went inside and spotted their parents immediately. The six adults were in suits and dresses like nearly always, talking with one another. They approached them.

"You're actually on time." Michael checked his watch.

"Come along." Russell led them to an elevator and they went up in batches to the fifth floor. They conjoined again to go down a hall and to the right. He knocked on a door and it opened.

The man on the other side sneered at them. "Come in."

Russell smirked at the man's distaste and waved the others in.

"This is Susan Garland, the social worker assigned to the case." He introduced a dour woman.

Russell introduced his family.

She nodded. "You may bring in the child."

Dana's lawyer left the room and came back with a beautiful blonde woman holding a small blonde child. Both looked unbearably uncomfortable.

"Dana, this is Ms. Garland. She's simply here to view the exchange." He told her.

She nodded, staring at Russell in fear.

"Come sit." He ushered her to a chair. She sat and held the baby close.

Everyone in the room just looked at each other.

Russell frowned and slyly hit Marc. He mouthed, " _do something!_ ".

Marc shrugged his shoulders with a frown as if to say what should he do.

Russell glared.

Marc sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. He stepped forward and reached out a hand, ignoring yet understanding when Dana shrank back. "Hello, Dana."

She reluctantly shook his hand when he kept it in front of her. "Hello."

Laura went forward and held her hand out. "I'm Laura and this is Marc. We're so pleased to meet you."

"Really?" Dana couldn't believe that.

"Oh yes! We've wanted to for a very long time."

Dana digested that. "This is Lisa."

"Hi, Lisa." Both waved.

The four year old held onto her mom but peered at them.

"I'm the oldest." Laura spoke to both mother and child. "I'll be twenty one in September."

"I'm the oldest boy." Marc went on. "I'll be twenty in August."

"And this is our son." Laura showed off the baby.

Lisa stared at him in shock.

"What's his name?" Dana asked.

"Marcus the Fourth but we call him Quad." Laura said.

Dana smiled. "That's clever."

Laura waved the Trio over. "This is Mikey, Mercy and Lucy."

"Hi!" They waved nervously.

"Hello." Dana nodded.

"We're sixteen." Mercedes said. "Almost seventeen."

"I already turned seventeen." Mike shrugged. "In January."

"My birthday is at the end of this month."

"Mine is the first week of August." Quinn piped up.

"Guys?" Laura called Marcy and Mal over. They came with Riley and the twins. "This is Marcy and Mal."

"We're fifteen." Mal shook Dana's hand.

"I turned sixteen in May." Marcy shook her hand next.

"My birthday isn't until October."

Lisa brightened and squealed.

Dana smiled and explained. "Her birthday is in October."

"Alright!"

Marcy smirked. "This is Mally and Mickey and Riley. Their birthday is in April and they just turned three. Rye was born last week."

"Hi!" The twins waved big.

Lisa didn't know there'd be kids her own age. Even though they were younger by nearly two years at least she'd have people to play with. "Hi!"

Laura waved Maddie over. "This is Maddie. She just turned eleven in June."

"Hi." Maddie stared at Lisa, a thousand questions and concerns flowing through her mind.

Lisa leaned against her mom and waved.

"Hello, Maddie." Dana smiled. "Why don't you all tell us more about yourselves?"

"Where do we begin?" Laura blew out a nervous breath.

"What are your favorite colors?"

They all looked at Marcy, who scowled.

She giggled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We can't bring up our favorite colors without _someone_ telling us they're terrible." Mal sniped.

"Change your ugly color." Marcy tossed her head.

"Green is not that great a color!"

"You're high if you think orange is a better color than green!"

"Orange!" Lisa cheered.

"Oh no!"

Dana giggled. "Yes. Her favorite color is orange."

"No, kid. You gotta have better taste than that." Marcy begged.

"Orange." Lisa repeated.

Laura laughed. "Our colors outnumber you anyway."

"She has us on her team." Mike wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulder. The blonde stuck her tongue out at their oldest sister.

Laura side-eyed them. "We still outnumber you."

"There's a story here." Dana knew.

Laura sighed. "My favorite color is pink-"

"Worst color ever invented!" Marcy swore.

Dana laughed. "That's my favorite color!"

"You have no taste."

Dana laughed again as Laura shook her head. "Ouch!"

"My favorite color is brown." Marc said.

"Lamest color in existence." Marcy didn't miss a beat.

"My favorite color is black." Mike went on.

"Always cool."

"My favorite color is purple." Mercedes added.

"Took two acceptable colors and ruined them."

Quinn laughed as Mercedes glared at Marcy. "My favorite color is silver."

"Very amazing. My favorite color is the best color ever; green."

"My favorite color is orange and now that confirms that there _is_ more than one person on the planet that likes it!" Mal bit off.

"She could feel your tackiness and it affected her."

"My favorite color is purple, too." Maddie tacked on.

"Years around Mercy killed her taste." Marcy poked the twins' cheeks. "Tell her your favorite colors."

"Blue!" Mickey cheered.

"Red!" Mally yelled.

Dana found them impossibly cute. "Aww! You all have such a vast array of favorite colors! You must be very different from each other."

"You'd think so." Marc snorted.

"You're not?"

"Mercy is a mini Laura." Quinn sneered.

"These two idiots idolize Marc." Marcy twirled her finger at Mike and Mal.

Mike and Mal were offended. "No way!"

"So?!" Mercedes snapped.

"And Maddie follows in their footsteps." Quinn added.

Maddie stuck her tongue out.

Dana giggled. "You don't want to look up to him?"

"No!" The Chang boys recoiled.

"Why not?!" Marc frowned. "I'm amazing!"

"No, you're not!" Mal groused.

"He acts like just because he's bigger than us than he's always right!" Mike sniped.

"I am." Marc sniffed.

Both opened their mouths to refute that but Mercedes and Marcy took their hands.

Mike huffed. "Fathead."

"Bully." Mal leaned into Marcy.

"You giant girls." Marc muttered.

Dana laughed. "You're so cute!"

"Well…!" The brothers preened.

"For the love of-!" Marcy glared at all three. "That shouldn't have been a compliment!"

"It was." Dana grinned.

"You don't know them well enough to be ashamed and embarrassed by them yet."

"Hey!" They frowned.

"It's true." Quinn tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. "You're the worst."

"Even me?" Marc gave her his puppy dog eyes.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around one of his. "Of course not. You're the perfect big brother."

Mike made a loud noise of discontentment.

"You're a good big brother, too Mikey. Most of the time…"

Mal side-eyed her. "That was just a long winded dig at me!"

"Shut up! You're not special!"

Mal moved forward but Marcy pushed him back. "Why do you let her rile you up? You're just going to do something to earn her scorn later."

"Marcy, keep him on a leash!" Quinn hid behind Mike.

Mal snapped his jaw.

"Stop it, Mal!" Mercedes wagged a finger. "You're not a rabid dog!"

"Yes, he is!" Quinn yelled.

Mal growled.

"You do realize that growling puts you in the form of a canine?" Marcy lifted a brow.

Mal narrowed his eyes at Quinn, silently pledging to make her life hell optically before picking up Mickey. She hugged him and he let his little girl soothe him.

Laura facepalmed. "We're not always like this. I swear."

Dana laughed. "I understand. I have younger siblings."

"Don't you ever wish you could just make them all go away?"

"Hey!" Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy, Mal and Maddie yelled.

"Even me, babe?" Marc looked hurt (he wasn't but he looked the part).

"There are times." Laura barely looked at him.

"That cuts deep."

"Forget you!" Marcy snapped. "We don't want the Queen anyway!"

"Ms. Bossy!" Mike bit off.

"Ms. Know-It-All!" Quinn sniped.

"Slavedriver!" Mal spat.

"Witch doctor!" Maddie yelled.

"Guys?!" Mercedes was hurt by Laura's words but the way they turned on her frightened her.

"Here we go." Marcy sighed deeply. "St. Mercy to the rescue."

"Ugh!" Mike, Quinn, Mal and Maddie groaned.

Mercedes' mouth fell open as Marc clapped a hand over his mouth. "Stop calling me that! I'm not a saint!"

"Close enough, snitch!" Marcy narrowed her eyes.

Mercedes pursed her lips and screamed.

"Don't talk about my baby!" Laura wrapped an arm around Mercedes.

"I really wanna talk about you anyway!" Marcy snapped.

"Get her!" Mike, Quinn and Mal cosigned.

Marc laughed silently while facing the wall before turning back to the group. "Guys! How about we don't talk about anybody?"

"We don't like you either." Mike snorted.

Marc licked his teeth slowly as he stared him down. "Look here, twerp-"

"You suck!" Mal pointed a finger at him.

"Shut up, pipsqueak!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Do something about it, pipsqueak!"

"Marc, stop it!" Laura hit his chest. "Leave Mal alone! Mal, calm down before you have a heart-attack!"

"He just sucks so bad!" Mal glared.

"Stop showing how bad you are!"

His mouth fell open. "I'm not bad! _She's_ the bad one!"

Marcy wrapped her fist around his tie and pulled him to meet her very much unamused face.

He licked his lips. "What I meant was that you're bad in a good way. Like a bad mamajama?"

Her face didn't change.

"I love you?" He closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

She let his tie go and slapped his face lightly.

He wrinkled his face before straightening and opening his eyes. He grimaced and took a step away from her.

Marc and Mike burst out laughing.

"Marcy, why you do him like that?!" Mercedes went to Mal and made kissy noises at him.

"Mercy!" Mal blushed.

"Shut up, boy!" She smacked him, too. "You can let me kiss you!"

He frowned with a disgusted look on his face. "I'm not a baby! Quit it!"

"You're my baby! You're _our_ baby! Right, Lucy?!"

They all looked at Quinn, who was inspecting her nails. "Hmm?"

"Lucy!" Mercedes put her hands on her disappearing hips.

Marc, Mike, Marcy and Maddie laughed.

"What?" Quinn shrugged.

"Mal is our baby, right?" Mercedes said slowly.

Quinn sneered at Mal. "I don't like him!"

"I don't like you either!" Mal bared his teeth at her. "You're always on the phone, you take forever to get ready and you flip your hair so much, you're going to snap your neck!"

Quinn glared at him.

Laura sighed loudly. "We are here to get to know Lisa! Not have you seven fight like junkyard dogs!"

"If she don't know us after this, she never will." Marcy quipped.

Lisa giggled as her mom chuckled. "Tell us more about you. What's your favorite holiday?"

"Halloween!" Marcy said immediately.

Lisa lit up. "Me too! Me too!"

"Alright, rockstar!" Marcy held her hand up for a high-five. Lisa slapped her hand.

"Christmas is better!" Mercedes argued.

"Yeah!" Maddie nodded happily.

"Valentine's Day!" Quinn denied.

"I think that's mine." Laura tapped her lip.

"New Year's!" The boys stared at them like they were crazy.

"What?!" The girls gave them the same look back.

"New Years is the best holiday hands down!" Marc wrinkled his face.

Mike and Mal pointed to him. "Exactly!"

"Christmas is _the_ most magical time of the year!" Mercedes scowled.

"Exactly!" Maddie hugged her.

"Valentine's Day is so romantic!" Laura and Quinn vouched for the February holiday.

"You're all huffin paint!" Marcy wouldn't hear of it. "Halloween is the best holiday ever and you all know it!"

"Yeah!" Lisa yelled.

"What is your favorite holiday?" Dana asked the twins.

Mickey thought about it. "My birthday!"

"My girl!" Marcy pinched her cheek softly.

Mickey beamed.

"I like Earth Day." Mally spoke up.

Marcy hugged him to her leg. "Good boy."

"That's a good day, son." Mal put his hand on the boy's head.

Mally grinned.

"What else do you want to know about us?" Laura asked.

Dana shrugged. "Are you allergic to anything? Lisa can't have too much garlic or-"

"She breaks out in hives?!" Mercedes asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Dana was surprised. "You too?"

"Uh huh!" Mercedes nodded happily. "It's really icky!"

"She also gets a rash from wool."

"Me too." Laura's lips twisted. "It's super rough on my skin."

"And silk?"

"Me." Marcy raised a hand. "It shreds me like a cheese grater."

"She doesn't have any other allergies but she has a favorite fruit and actually a favorite vegetable. It's so weird that a kid would like veggies at all but she only eats this one."

"Peaches and sugar snap peas." Laura said.

"Pears and asparagus." Marc went next.

"Bananas and potatoes." Mike went after him.

"Strawberries and celery." Mercedes smiled.

"Cherries and carrots." Quinn stated proudly.

"Apples and cucumbers and broccoli." Marcy lifted a shoulder.

"Oranges and cauliflower." Mal added.

"Plums and peppers." Maddie finished.

Dana was shocked. "She likes bananas and celery."

Lisa beamed.

"I can't believe you have favorite vegetables. And none of you overlap."

"We are different but we're really similar." Laura inclined her head.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

They looked at her blankly.

"You do have fun, don't you?"

"Yeah. Of course." They looked surprised at the question.

"Lisa likes to move around like she's a gymnast. She's constantly flipping over things and trying to do handstands." Dana tickled the little girl.

Laura smirked. "Well she'll fit right in. The five of us have had gymnastic training."

"Really?!" Lisa brightened.

"Oh yes." Mercedes tapped her nose.

Lisa clapped happily.

"She's also into fashion." Dana went on. "She picks out _my_ clothes!"

"Ugh!" Marcy's lip curled. "That left me out."

Mercedes, Quinn and Maddie clapped happily. "Yay!"

Laura smiled with a head-shake. "They're excited because the four of us love fashion, not because Marcy doesn't."

"Well I believe she'll fit right in." Dana looked down at her daughter, who was watching her siblings with an expression of pure joy and admiration. "You're all so alike."

"They're really good big sisters and brothers." Maddie spoke up. "Lady is like our mommy. She's really good at taking care of us and we even call her Mommy."

Laura sniffled, trying not to cry so she smiled instead.

"Marc is so smart and he's always there for you. You can call him and no matter what, he'll find you."

Marc smiled.

"Mikey is the same way. He always does the right thing and he tries really hard, even if he doesn't cook right."

Mike chuckled.

"Mercy is the nicest person I've ever known. I want to be just like her when I get bigger."

Mercedes wiped away tears.

"Lucy acts like I annoy her all the time but she always protects me and doesn't let anyone get to me."

Quinn had to wipe away her own tears.

"Marcy is everything. She knows everything and teaches us stuff and never lets anyone hurt us. We call her Daddy because even though she's a girl, she's like our daddy."

Marcy wrinkled her nose to stave off a blush.

"And Mal is so much fun. He's always making us smile and he really cares about people."

Mal blushed.

"I'm used to being the baby but I will give it up if I can be even a fraction of the good older sibling as them. They mean everything to me and I think that they'll mean everything to you, too."

The older seven hugged Maddie.

Dana wiped away tears. The love between them was obvious to see (even when they were fighting). It reminded her of the love between her and her siblings. If she had to lose her daughter to a ( _clearly_ ) madman like Russell, at least she would have people who would look out for her and protect her.

Susan finished her notes and closed her book. "That will be all for this meeting. I'll give my notes and recommendations over to the judge and the trial is set for Thursday. I'll see you there."

"Thank you, Ms. Garland." Dana's lawyer shook her hand. "Dana?"

Dana stood up. "It was very nice to meet you all."

"Bye!" The siblings and twins waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Lisa waved as her mother walked across the room.

She, her lawyer and Susan left.

Russell grinned as the door closed behind them. "I'd call that a success! It was a little touch and go a time or two but you weren't completely reproachable."

"Thank you." Marc said flatly.

"Because you held up your end, we have something for you." Michael inclined his head. "Go to the house and wait for us-"

"We have doctors appointments." Marcy cut in.

"Now?!" Marcus was dismayed.

"Yes." Marcy checked her phone. "We have to leave now."

"How long will they last?" Michael prepared himself to do math.

"Two hours."

"Two hours?!"

"It's Dr. Jackson." Mal explained.

"Oh, right, right." Marcus scratched his chin. "Well come home right after."

"Yes, sir." Both mumbled.

"Let's get out of this dive." Jeanette wrinkled her nose. "It's the best firm in the Heights and it still looks like it has a heavy infestation."

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes closed the door behind herself and kicked off her shoes. She squatted uneasily to pick them up.

"Hi, Mercy!" Nic bounded over to hug her.

"Hi, sweetie." Mercedes hugged her back.

"Where were you? Noah said he didn't know."

"I just had a meeting with my parents." She waddled to the closet with Nic glued to her side.

"Was it fun?"

Mercedes thought about it. It was. "Yes."

"Good!" Nic climbed into a chair.

Mercedes took off her jewelry and wiped off her makeup. She took off her fancy clothes and put on the dress she wore earlier.

"You looked really fancy."

"Thank you." Mercedes brushed her hair back, knocking out most of the curls.

"Am I going somewhere soon?"

Mercedes thought about it. "Yes. Tennis." She checked the clock on the wall. "Very soon! Come on! You have to get changed!"

Nic slid from the chair and went to take her hand. She followed Mercedes out and to the room.

"Come on, guys." Mercedes waved a hand.

"Where we going?" Puck didn't tear his eyes from the TV.

"Nic has a tennis lesson." Mercedes put her purse on her shoulder and opened the door.

He made a face. "Does she even need to go?"

"Noah!"

He turned the TV off with attitude. "This sucks! It was just gettin good!"

"Then stay here. _I'll_ take her."

Puck knew he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't go. From her or Nic. He got up from the bed. "I'm coming."

"Don't trouble yourself."

"That's not nice, Mama." He forced his feet into his boots.

She gave him a dirty look. "Are you staying here, Annie?"

Anna slid from the bed and put her shoes on. "I wasn't watching TV anyway."

"What were you doing?"

"Nic was showing me horses in her book from the library."

Mercedes led the others to Nic's room. She took the eight year old to her closet and set out her white tennis outfit.

Nic changed as Mercedes packed her bag with fresh towels, new balls and a racket. They left the closet and collected Puck and Anna to go downstairs. They piled into the Lamborghini and Mercedes drove to her family's country club.

They went inside and Mercedes led them to one of the tennis courts. "Pierre?!"

A tall Frenchman turned from bouncing a ball on his racket in rhythm in the shade. "Ah! Mercedes Catherine!"

"Hello, Pierre!" Mercedes led them over to him. He kissed both of her cheeks. "This is my new husband, Noah and my new wife, Anna. This is my sister-in-law, Nicolette. She's the one receiving lessons."

"Bonjour, Nicolette." He bowed. "Madame, Monsieur."

"Hello." Anna smiled.

Puck couldn't believe it. It was happening again! They were fawning over some old guy! And this one kissed his wife! "Hey."

"You are just in time for your lesson, Mademoiselle." Pierre told Nic.

Nic looked up at him. He was really tall. Even taller than her brother or his best friend.

"Have fun, sweetie." Mercedes held her arms open. "Give me a hug."

Nic hugged her then Anna, saving Puck for last. "Bye."

The married thruple waved to her and left. They got in the car and Puck drove to the house. Angrily.

They made it home and went inside. They went upstairs and Puck kicked his boots off before jumping in the bed and punching the **on** button on the remote.

Mercedes and Anna looked at each other in confusion. Both went back and forth mouthing inquiries of what his problem was now.

Mercedes was elected to speak so she went to the bed and climbed inside. She sidled over to Puck and laid beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." He bit off.

"You seem upset."

"Why would I be upset? Just because some guy had his lips all over my wife? Whatever."

She stared at him in shock. "He didn't have his lips all over me. Where are you even getting this?"

"I was standing right there when he kissed you! Twice!" He glared at the television.

"On the cheek?!" She was incredulous. "It's how Europeans say hello!"

"We're in America!"

"I'm still foreign!"

His jaw twitched. "What about Kick?"

"What'd I do?" Anna sat next to Mercedes.

"You just melted when he spoke to you!"

"I did not!"

" _Hello_." Puck mimicked her voice.

"Noah, stop this." Mercedes was a little afraid of his jealousy.

He turned on his side away from them.

"Fine. Stay in your little funk. We can go somewhere else." Mercedes shooed Anna out of the bed and followed. She took the blonde's hand and pulled her towards the door.

He almost called out to them but his pride and bruised ego refused to let him.

Mercedes slammed the door shut behind them and barged into the blue room. "Lucy!"

Quinn came from the closet. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Noah is impossible!"

Quinn didn't say anything. She didn't care about Puck one way or another.

"He's so jealous!" She fumed. "He thinks it's wrong for Pierre to kiss me!"

"Pierre?" Quinn was confused.

"Our old tennis instructor." She gave her sister a look.

Quinn sent one back. "That's so stupid!"

"Thank you!"

"Another guy kissed you?!" Finn's eyes widened.

"It's how we say hello."

"Who says hello like that?"

"People all over the globe but mostly in Europe."

"But we're in America." He looked (and was) so confused.

Quinn sighed lightly as Mercedes facepalmed. "Finn, we're not American. We might be here but this isn't our country."

"Oh." He blinked blankly before, "What's your country?"

She sighed harder. "Watch TV."

He sulked and went back to his program.

"Do you guys want to go watch a movie downstairs?" Mercedes asked. "Nic's at tennis and Marcy and Mal are still gone."

"How much time do they still have?" Quinn wondered.

"About an hour and a half."

"Ugh! I want this meeting over with!"

"Another meeting?" Rachel piped up.

"Yes. Our parents wanted to see us here but Marcy and Mal had doctors appointments."

"Weren't they at a doctor's appointment earlier?"

"That was for Riley. This is for them."

"Oh."

"What movie are you trying to watch, Mercy?" Quinn turned to her sister.

Mercedes wrinkled her nose as she thought. "A fun movie. How about _Pretty Woman_?"

"Good choice. Want to get the dragon?"

"Lucy, stop."

"Fine. Do you want to get Laura? Who is a dragon."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "Come on here and stop making trouble!"

 ** _cell_**

"We're glad you could finally make it." Russell sneered.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Marcy narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Keep it up and we'll take it back." Marcus threatened.

"No!" Laura, Mercedes, Quinn and Maddie loved presents.

Marcy raised a brow. Anything from them had to have a catch.

Russell smirked before handing out eight sheaths of paper. "These are contracts."

"For what?" Marc was suspicious.

"Your new business." Michael informed him.

"Huh?!" The eight were totally confused.

"It's about time you started earning." Russell said. "There is a newspaper not far from here that isn't doing bad per se but could be better. We bought out the owners and put it in your names."

"You eight are the new owners of a newspaper." Michael went on. "It will be your total responsibility. If it fails, it'll be your faults. We will not be bailing you out."

"We advise you to get started working. Once you sign, it'll be in your hands." Marcus said. "Better hit the ground running."

The eight looked at each other and "face spoke". Their connection was so deep that they could read each others faces to know what they meant without once opening their mouths.

They ended up agreeing and signed where they were supposed to.

Russell handed over binders filled with information on the business venture. "Review this. The trial is Thursday. I say you should view the site tomorrow and start making changes Friday. The sooner, the better. You're dismissed."

The kids left, thumbing through the glossy pages.

"Let's go downstairs." Marc murmured. "We have to look over these."

Mrs. Gonzales walked into view. "What would you like for dinner?"

Laura blinked. "Actually we'll order takeout but we'll ask the others what they want. Thank you, Mrs. Gonzales."

"De nada, Señora Laura."

"Let us go get changed." Marcy closed her binder as the older Guatemalan woman walked off. "I think Elle can watch the twins but maybe Linda'll have to be with her. You can have Carlotta watch Quad."

"I'd rather have him with me." Laura shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm going to keep Rye to me. Well anyway, we'll get changed and we can order food. We can meet in the den downstairs."

"What does everyone want?"

The boys shrugged. "I don't care."

"Italian." Quinn put in.

"French?" Maddie suggested.

"Pizza!" Mercedes hoped.

"I don't care what you get. I'm ordering Chinese." Marcy moved her hairclip from her hair, making it tumble down her back.

"Yes!" Quinn pointed to her. "I'm changing my answer! I want Chinese!"

"Can we all agree on Chinese?" Laura didn't care.

The others agreed.

"Fine. I'll order our usuals and go get Quad."

"I need my computer." Marc frowned.

"Can we have wine?" Maddie asked hopefully.

Laura leveled a look on her. "You will not be a drunk."

"I won't be!"

"Fine."

"One glass shouldn't make me have to dump." Marcy chewed on her bottom lip. "I'll make tea, too. For when it runs out."

"Good idea. We'll meet as soon as possible."

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes yawned as she opened her door. She was tired but knew this meeting was important. She shut the door behind herself. "Hey guys."

"Hi." Anna looked up from her book.

"Hi!" Nic waved excitedly.

"Hey." Puck grunted, still peeved from earlier.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Mercedes asked.

"Pizza!" Nic yelled.

"It doesn't matter to me." Anna shrugged.

Puck shrugged indifferently.

"I don't know if Mrs. Gonzales has pizza dough here." Mercedes chewed on her lower lip as she thought. "Let me ask Lucy and Mikey what Finn, Rachel and T want."

"What do you want?" Nic asked.

"Oh, I'm having Chinese." Mercedes texted her fellow trio members.

"Why aren't we having Chinese with you?"

"We're not eating dinner with you guys." Mercedes texted Marcy then her mother.

"Who's "we"?" Puck stared at her.

"Me and my siblings." She responded to her incoming texts. "We have a meeting. Look, I have to change. The others couldn't come to an agreement so Marcy told Mrs. Gonzales to cook whatever she wants. I don't know what you're having. And our parents won't be here. I gotta go."

They watched as she inched to the closet and disappeared inside.

"How many meetings can one family have?!" Puck frowned.

Anna found it strange, too. Her parents never wanted to meet with her. "It must be important."

"What is it?" Nic wanted to know.

"I don't know." Anna admitted.

"Why didn't she tell you?" Nic looked between them. "Is it a secret?"

"I- I don't know."

"Well we're sure going to ask when she comes out!" Puck's frown grew.

"Noah, we can't get in her business." Anna protested.

"We _are_ her business!"

Anna massaged her temples.

Nic could tell this was bothering them and strove to take their minds off the subject. "Look! This is the horse Mercy bought me."

Two minutes later, Mercedes exited the closet in a deep purple nightie and long silk violet robe. She had animal slippers on her feet and walked over to her desk. She grabbed a fresh notebook and pen along with a pad of sticky notes.

"Mercy?" Nic leaned over.

"Hmm?" Mercedes debated taking her planner.

"Is your meeting a secret?"

"Hmm?" Mercedes decided to take the diary. Better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it.

"Why won't you tell us about all these meetings with your family?" Puck demanded.

She turned. "What are you talking about?"

Anna bit the bullet. "I'm not saying you are but it seems like you have a secret."

"A secret about what?"

Anna shrugged lightly. "We don't know. You're having all these meetings. You won't tell us what they're about."

Mercedes realized they were burning with curiosity. "We're going to have a meeting about work."

"Work?!" Puck's face twisted. "You don't work! Do you? I mean you can't! You just got out of juvie and you've been out of the country for most of the month!"

"Noah." She said patiently. "It's new."

"So you're going to work?!" He couldn't quite wrap his mind around it.

"Yes. We're going to work."

"Are your parents making you work?" Anna asked. "Do they want us to get jobs?"

"I can go back to cleaning pools." Puck cocked his head. "I did a few before we got married. Seems no one does as good a job as me."

"They're not making us work." Mercedes stated clearly. "They don't expect you to work. But you might want to, Noah. There's not much to do around here and with Nic at lessons and me at work, you'll have a ton of time on your hands. I'm sure you'll be bored by this weekend."

He hitched a shoulder and sat back. "I can't see how this house is boring but I'll go back to work."

"What about me?" Anna questioned. "What am I going to do?"

"You don't have to do anything." Mercedes shook her head. "Go shopping every day. Start charity work. Entertain Nic whenever she's not at a lesson."

Anna frowned but before she could say anything, the door opened and Quinn's head popped in. "Come on, Mercy."

"Give me a second." Mercedes held up a finger. Quinn disappeared. "Guys, I have to go. We'll talk about it later. Okay?"

"Where are you going wearing that?" Puck demanded.

"Wearing what?" She looked down before looking up. "Downstairs! Noah, I have to go!"

"Will you still tuck me in?" Nic wanted to know.

"Of course, sweetie." Mercedes blew her a kiss before blowing out as fast as her pregnant body would allow.

Puck folded his arms across his big chest. "I don't like this."

Anna chewed on her lips worriedly. She didn't either.

 ** _cell_**

"I can't believe we all had the same idea!" Quinn remarked as she plopped onto a sofa.

Her siblings looked at her blankly.

"The PJs." She clarified.

"Oh!" They nodded. "Yeah!"

She made herself comfortable. "So where do we even start?"

"Have you even read through this thing?" Marcy flipped through the pages in the binder, her green eyes narrowed behind her glasses.

"Not yet. What's it say?"

"It's mostly the history of the building and business. There's a bunch of info on the staff." Marcy thumbed through the pages quicker. "There's spreadsheet info about projections and annual revenue. Basically this place is ultimately losing money."

"Yeah, I've been looking through it as well and I even looked up a few issues." Marc opened his laptop and turned it to face his siblings. "Their main problems are content and business. They're essentially writing stuff nobody cares about although it's very well written."

"And the business side?" Mal pressed.

"The previous owner was just plain bad at it. He accumulated massive debt and took out major loans. He owed some of everyone money. He apparently didn't collect on money owed him and it hit him in the bottom line."

"Good hell!" Marcy rolled her eyes.

"So is the business is the red or-?" Laura led.

"I actually read through the contract and Daddy and the others paid off whatever debt the newspaper was in. The last owner even walked away with a nice little nest egg. So we're in the clear to start anew. We just need to."

Mercedes frowned as she flipped through the pages. "It seems as though they had a problem distinguishing between being a newspaper and magazine."

"So what was it?" Mike opened his binder to see what she saw.

"No, it was a newspaper but what they wrote belonged in a magazine."

"That's kinda funky." Marcy's head dipped. "A hybrid? You could sell more sheets that way. You'd get all your information. It's quirky."

"You mean a newspaper/magazine combo?" Mercedes wanted to make sure. "What would we even call it?"

"A mag paper?" Quinn joked.

Mal grinned. "A newszine."

The others laughed but Mercedes loved it. "That sounds so cool!"

"Mercy." He stared at her like she was a new creature. "I was kidding."

"Well I'm not. It's a great idea. It'd be the first of its kind and we'd make a killing!"

They each looked at the others to gauge their reactions.

"So what do you guys think?" Laura waved her hand in a "continuing" motion.

"All in favor of a newszine?" Marc lifted his hand.

One by one, they all raised their hands. "Aye!"

"The "aye's" have it. Motion filed."

 ** _cell_**

Rachel stared at Karou discreetly. She was burning to ask her a question but didn't want to come off as rude. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and slammed her fork down. "Karou!"

Karou looked up from her phone and raised a brow. "What?"

Rachel gathered herself. "Do you know what's going on with our spouses?"

"Nope." She went back to texting.

"Nothing at all?" Tina pressed.

"No."

"Doesn't Marcy tell you everything?" Ellen asked.

"No." Karou bit off, sore about that fact.

"Mama said that they had new jobs or whatever." Puck spoke up.

Karou's lip curled in disgust. "Rough."

"You really don't know?" Finn asked. "What about the meetings with their parents?"

"No, I don't know what they're about."

"But you and Marcy are so close." Ellen was confused. "Why wouldn't she tell you what was going on?"

"I haven't even seen her since breakfast. She'll probably tell me later." Karou lifted a shoulder carelessly.

"Later?"

"Yes." She huffed. "As in not right now and sometime tonight?"

Ellen chewed on her bottom lip. "What if the meeting runs late or-?"

Karou held up a finger and texted Marcy. They waited and her phone vibrated. "She said she'd see me after she puts the twins to bed and making sure Riley is settled."

Ellen looked at the twins, who were eating without a care. She opened her mouth but Anna beat her to it, "Then you'll tell us what's going on?"

Karou lifted an amused brow. "Why would I do that?"

"Because…" Tina faltered. "We're family now. We shouldn't have secrets."

Karou chuckled before flat-out laughing. She stood up from the table and left, laughing uproariously.

"That's not a good sign…" Finn worried.

"Why do they have so many secrets from us?" Puck wanted to know.

"I don't like it." Tina stated. "I used to feel so close to Mike and now it's like he's a different person."

"Quinn, too." Rachel didn't like this at all. "She's always been private but this is overkill."

Ellen leaned over to Mally. "Where did you go today?"

"Ellen?!" Anna was shocked.

"We need answers!" Rachel shushed her. "Ask Ellen!"

Ellen tapped Mally's arm and asked again.

He chewed what was in his mouth before answering. "We went to the doctor's."

"After that."

"We came here."

"Yes, to drop me off. Then you left again. Where'd you go?"

"Mommy said we can't tell you."

Ellen was hurt. "Just me or anybody?"

"Nobody." He shook his head.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you if you told us." Rachel cajoled.

Mally and Mickey looked at each other before Mickey shook her head. "Mommy doesn't forgive."

Tina nodded. "I haven't seen it happen yet."

"Come on. I'm pretty sure your mommy will forgive you." Rachel pressed.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Anna stood. "Are you guys finished eating?" The twins nodded so she let them out of their chairs. "Go find your nanny."

The twins ran out.

"Why'd you do that?!" Rachel snapped. "Now we'll never know what's going on!"

"I want to know as much as you but pressuring three year olds isn't right!"

"Then how are we going to find out?" Puck pressed.

"We ask them."

"They already blew us off." Ellen huffed.

Felicity, who both was quiet until now and had known the siblings longer, spoke up. "I think they'll tell you if they need to. Maybe they don't want to worry you?"

"We're married!" Tina protested. "We're supposed to shoulder burdens together!"

Felicity shrugged. "I don't know about all that. I just know that they are extremely private and used to doing things for themselves."

"How do you know that?" Ellen frowned.

"I've been in juvie with them for almost two years. Juvie isn't an easy place and you have to look out for yourself. Before I met them, it was extremely hard on me. I know how it is to toughen up quickly in that place."

The others nodded. They were all in for a year or less and it'd been tough on them… And they'd had friends from nearly day one.

"I guess we'll have to respect their privacy." Tina didn't like the idea that much but would make sure Mike knew that he could share anything with her.

The others nodded but Puck made up in his mind that he was going to get answers. Even if he had to snoop. He nodded along with the others but his mind was abuzz with plans.

 ** _cell_**

"Okay, we got a lot of stuff nailed down." Marc stuffed his mouth with moo shu pork then swallowed before continuing. "We have to set up times to actually go to the site."

"What's everyone doing tomorrow?" Marcy asked. "I have something to do early morning and I invited the guys over in the afternoon to meet Rye."

They went around, stating they had no plans.

"Alright, I should be back here by like nine? We can go over to the site at nine fifteen, nine thirty. We can stay there all morning and come back to the house at twelve thirty and have another meeting at like four. That should be enough time for them to visit and get the hell out. How's that?"

They each agreed.

"I have a show Thursday." Maddie spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Laura demanded as she hugged her.

"There's been so much going on."

"You know we'll be there. We support each other."

"Speaking of support." Marcy twirled her pen between her fingers. "What are we going to do if Thursday goes sideways for Dana?"

Mercedes groaned lightly. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Me either." Quinn leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Is it bad that I want her?" Maddie mumbled but they all heard her.

"Of course not, honey." Laura brushed her hair back. "She's our baby sister and we know we work better together. We're all we got."

"We should have Fair Day." Marcy spoke more to herself than any of them.

"Fair Day?" Mike questioned. "We haven't done that in years."

"We were locked up. But you know it's for us. We can have it if we get her or even if we don't. It'll be good to have one after all this time."

"What about our wives and husbands?" Quinn pointed out. "I think they'll notice us in the backyard ignoring them."

"We don't have to ignore them." Marcy gave her a look.

"Of course they're invited." Mercedes put a hand on Quinn's leg in reproach. "We should invite our friends, too. It'll be a party, where we can unwind and relax."

"And we can introduce Lisa then."

"Great idea, Moppet." Laura praised. "What's the theme?"

"I was thinking Disney. Every kid loves Disney."

"True." She nodded. "Okay. We'll have Fair Day. When?"

"Saturday. That should be enough time to get everything ready."

Laura began scribbling notes about it. "We'll probably have to go shopping for clothes."

"Dammit!"

Marc, Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Mal and Maddie chuckled.

Laura pointed her pen at her. "You're going shopping, little one! Now everyone pencil it into your diaries. Ten o'clock is a good time. You guys get the booths out, Mercy and Lucy can go food shopping, I'll get prizes and Marcy can get something special for everyone."

"What about me?" Maddie piped up.

"You can be my special helper."

Maddie beamed, never tired of that job. "Okay!"

"Let's close on the newszine before we continue talking about Fair Day." Marc scratched the skin between his braids. "Do we agree on the name, _the Fabanges Faire_?"

They all raised their hands. "Aye!"

"Do we agree to bi-monthly issues?"

"Aye!"

"Do we agree to the price of $3.99 per issue?"

"Aye!"

He went down his checklist ticking off items. "Do we agree on hiring and management interviews?"

The "aye's" were disgruntled but they were heard.

He marked it. "Alright. Motions carried. Business closed."

"We should go." Marcy checked her phone as she knocked back the rest of her tea. "The twins are probably already asleep but I still want to see them."

"Yeah, I don't like missing bedtime tuck-ins." Mal added.

"We can talk more about Fair Day at the meeting tomorrow." Laura stood up and picked up her slumbering son. "Or even at the building in the morning."

"Alright." Marcy gathered their things while Mal picked up Riley.

"You guys go on up. We'll clean this up." Mike offered.

"Thank you, Mikey." Laura pinched his cheek.

He ripped his face from her with a scowl and massaged his cheek.

Mercedes and Quinn giggled as the parents left.

Maddie started gathering trash. "It's almost tomorrow. I'm going to go call Ash."

"Thanks for your help, MadCap." Mercedes hugged her. "You're such a good girl."

Maddie hugged her tight before leaving with the refuse she was throwing away.

"Man, I'm tired." Mike stretched.

"Me too." Quinn yawned. "I'm totally going straight to bed."

"I know I am." Mercedes checked her phone and jumped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?!" Mike and Quinn were at her side in an instant.

"I forgot to help tuck Nic in!" She whined. "She's going to hate me!"

"She's not going to hate you." Mike rolled his eyes. "Go on up. We'll finish-"

"Hey!" Quinn sputtered.

"We can do this!" He stared at her in disapproval.

"I'm pregnant!"

"You can handle throwing away boxes of Chinese food."

She gave him a dirty look before focusing on her sister. "We can handle it. You go on up."

"Are you sure?" Mercedes worried her lip.

"Positive!" Both swore.

"Okay!" She hugged both before leaving the spacious room and climbing the stairs. She threw the trash away in the kitchen before going up the two flights of stairs to reach the third floor.

She went to Nic's room and poked her head in. Puck was kissing the little girl's forehead. "Hey."

He looked over and although he would deny it, a judgmental look was on his face. "Hey."

"Am I too late?" She slipped in and closed the door behind her.

"No. Come in." Anna spoke quickly.

Mercedes crossed the room and sat next to her. She rubbed Nic's stomach gently. "Hi, sweetie."

Nic blinked at her, sleep catching up to her. "You remembered."

"Of course I did." Mercedes poked her cheek.

Nic smiled. "I waited. Will you sing to me?"

"Anything you want." Mercedes began singing to her. Nic was asleep before it was even half finished.

The three teens turned off the lights and tiptoed out to their own room. Puck flipped on their lights as Mercedes went about putting away her things. "So?"

"Yeah?" She found a place for her binder.

"You missed most of it."

"Yeah, I didn't want to but we were pretty deep in it. As it is, we have to continue tomorrow."

"Really?" He exchanged looks with Anna. "And it's about work?"

"Yes." Mercedes went to the settee at the end of the bed and laid her robe on it. "Do you have to use the bathroom? I need to wash my face and brush my teeth."

"We're fine." Anna declined.

Mercedes smiled briefly and opened her mouth to say something when a knock sounded at the door. She frowned in confusion. No one knocked in their house… unless they were calling a meeting.

She went to the door to answer it. "Marce? What's going on?"

"I need to talk to your husband and wife." Marcy said calmly.

"Guys?" Mercedes turned to them. "Marcy wants you."

The trio left the room to see Mike and Tina and Quinn, Finn and Rachel out in the hall with Marcy, Mal and Ellen.

"What's going on, Marce?" Mike yawned.

"I want to know who the fuck they think they are." Marcy clasped her hands in front of herself.

"Who?"

"Your wife, your wife and husband, your wife and husband and you." Marcy looked at Tina, Anna, Puck, Rachel, Finn and Ellen in turn.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Apparently while we were busy, these six thought it was appropriate to question my children about what we were doing."

" _What?!_ " Mike, Mercedes and Quinn were shocked.

Mal sighed. "The twins wanted us to know that they kept the secret of where we were earlier even though their new aunts and uncles wanted to know."

"Are you serious?!" Quinn glared at Finn and Rachel.

"T…" Mike look at Tina with such disappointment.

"I can't believe you guys." Mercedes was hurt.

"But we wanted to know what was going on!" Rachel defended herself.

"I don't care what you wanted!" Marcy stood toe to toe with her. "If you ever question my kids about something they already told you they were told not to talk about, I will beat the living hell out of you."

Rachel gulped. "Quinn?"

Quinn crossed her arms. "I can't believe you, Rachel. You know that's wrong."

"We just wanted some answers." Ellen pouted.

"You want to know something about me, you fucking ask _me_." Marcy snapped. "Do not go behind our backs and try to trick my children. We don't even do that to each other. If I tell them to keep a secret from Mal, he doesn't plot and persuade them to give it up and the same goes for me. And it damn sure goes for you."

Ellen lowered her eyes.

"We're really disappointed in you, Elle." Mal shook his head. "You're older than them. You know better than to pressure them."

"I'm sorry."

"You haven't seen sorry." Marcy spun in a circle, pointing at each of the guilty. "For the foreseeable future, you are not to talk to my kids."

"Marce,-" Mike started.

"No." She put up a hand. ""Hi, how you doing?" is fine but nothing further. You obviously don't know how to respect boundaries so I'm giving you new ones. You would think that after all this time around us, you'd know how we value privacy."

"We do." Anna whispered.

"I can't tell!"

"Actually Anna didn't want us to do it." Tina admitted. "And she stopped us."

Marcy nodded. "Thank you, A. You can have contact with the twins. But the rest of you are off my list! If you ever try some shit like this again, you'll be breathing through a straw! Do I make myself clear?!"

No one said anything.

"I said do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes!" The spouses spoke up.

"I'll see you guys after I get back in the morning." Marcy told her siblings before looking Ellen up and down. "You're lucky you're pregnant."

Ellen felt especially low and followed behind her wife as she entered their room.

"Night, guys." Mal waved before he shut the door behind them.

"I feel really bad." Tina murmured in the quiet.

"You should." Mike put his hands in his pockets.

Her eyes widened. "Mike?!"

"I can't believe you would do something like that, T. Questioning little kids? Really?"

"I know!" She swallowed thickly as she geared herself up to make her case. "But we just felt out of the loop-!"

"What loop?!"

"Come on, Mike." Finn urged timidly. "You have to admit that we're kinda outta our element here. We don't get how your family works and you haven't told us anything."

"Why haven't you just asked?!" Quinn gave off severe attitude.

"We do." Tina tried. "But you give these really generic answers and are gone. At least Mike does."

He frowned. "I do not!"

"I asked you why weren't you eating dinner with me and you said you had other plans!"

"I did!"

"That didn't _explain_ anything!"

"What did you want me to say?!"

"You could have said what you were actually doing." Finn pointed out. "Quinn just said she was busy and left. That's not telling us anything."

"Why do you want to know?" Quinn pressed.

He faltered. "I- we- uh-"

"Why don't we have the right to know?" Tina helped quietly.

"Do we ask you every move you make?" Quinn questioned.

"No but-"

"Are we constantly staring at you like you're from another planet every time something happens?"

"No but-"

"Are we asking you questions about things that don't concern us?"

"No but-"

"If we respect your privacy and boundaries, why don't you respect ours?" Mike asked.

"You're right." Finn whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Look, it's late. We can talk about it tomorrow." Mike rubbed the back of his neck.

"Goodnight, guys." Mercedes waved as she opened her purple door.

"Night." Mike ushered Tina to their black room.

Quinn waved, too as she traveled to her blue door. "See you in the morning."

The spouses followed and the doors closed.

Tina stood in the middle of their room with her hands clasped in front of her. "I'm really sorry, Mike. I never meant to do anything that would make you think less of me."

Mike sighed and shook his head. "I don't get it, T. What do you want from us? What do _you_ want from _me_?"

She wanted to say that she wanted everything from him but that was probably too much. "You have done so much already. I couldn't ask for more."

He sat on the bed and rested his arms on his legs. He sat still for a moment before opening his arms. "Come here."

She shuffled over but stood outside of his embrace.

He tugged her into his arms. "I want us to be happy together."

"Me too." She remained stiff, unsure of his intentions.

"I forgive you. I'll work on getting Marcy and Mal to forgive you."

"Really?" She lit up with hope. "She was really angry."

"She was." He acknowledged. "But you have to do some major work. She doesn't forgive easy."

"Mickey said."

"And you still pressed them?"

She gave him a hurt look. "Mike."

He took a breath. "Alright. I'll drop it. Come on. Let's get some sleep. I have to get up in the morning."

"You do?"

"Yes." He let her go.

She stood there, searching his face before dropping it. He forgave her already, no need to test it.

 ** _cellish_**

"I'm really sorry." Finn watched as Quinn turned down the bed. She was using quick, jerky, _angry_ movements. "I am."

She patted the bed harshly and climbed in. She arranged herself and picked up her brush to brush through her blonde hair. Out of nowhere, she pointed the brush at him. "I'm so mad at you!"

"I know. I get it. We were wrong."

"Don't say it if you don't believe it!"

"I do! We were!"

She shook her head as a muscle ticked in her jaw. "I just can't believe this happened. I never knew you guys could do something like this."

"I'm- sorry." It was all he could offer.

She sat back against the pillows. "And what about you? No apologies?"

Rachel glared at her, mutinously. "I can't believe you just let her do that! She threatened us! And you just let her!"

"You're lucky you're pregnant." Quinn glared back. "Marcy and Mal don't play when it comes to their kids. Mal would never hit a girl but Marcy has no problem messing somebody up. She would have jumped on you and there'd be nothing I could do. And you would have deserved it."

"For asking a question?!" Rachel was incredulous.

"For disrespecting us and them. And frankly yourself. You're nearly seventeen years old and you think asking three year olds to disobey their parents is a good move? You're about to be a mother but you've never been more childish."

Rachel sniffled. "It wasn't supposed to be like that. You don't talk to us!"

"What do you want me to say, Rachel?! Do I have to sit you down and give you a detailed itinerary every time I leave the room?!"

"No!" Tears fell from Rachel's eyes.

"Then what?! Tell me please! How can I rearrange my life, my very nature for you?!"

"Quinn." Finn didn't want Rachel to break down but he didn't want Quinn to turn her wrath his way.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered.

Quinn resumed brushing her hair. "I advise you to come up with ways to get back on Marcy's good side. She's serious about keeping the twins away and I'm not missing out on my niece and nephew because you don't understand boundaries."

Rachel nodded hard. "Okay."

Quinn tossed her brush on the nightstand and turned out the light on the lamp. "I'm going to bed."

Finn ushered Rachel to the bed and got in before her. He knew Quinn was much more angry with Rachel than with him so he made a barrier with his body.

Rachel turned out the lights and climbed into bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and wept as silently as she could. Things could not have gone worse.

 ** _cellish_**

Mercedes picked up a pillow and pushed it into Puck's chest.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"The couch isn't very comfortable."

"Couch?"

"Where you'll be sleeping?" She cocked her head and let the pillow go.

"Mama,-!"

"Go!" She pointed to the couch.

"Don't you think you're blowing this out of proportion?"

"I'm so mad at you, I can't even look at you." She looked away.

"Mama,-!"

"How dare you?!" She faced him. "How dare you disrespect my brother and sister? my niece and nephew? _me_?!"

"I didn't-!"

"You didn't?! You didn't?! You tried to bully my three year old niece and nephew into breaking their word! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Mama,-!" He tried again.

"You are so lucky that Marcy loves me so much or you would be gone!" She jabbed a finger into the pillow he held as a shield.

"Gone?" He blinked owlishly.

"Out! On the street! She would have beaten you down and physically thrown you out! And you would have deserved it! Where do you get the nerve to go behind our backs, _my_ _back_ for answers that you should have just asked me?!"

"It wasn't like that!" He sputtered.

"Then what was it like?!"

He deflated. "We just wanted to know."

"And Annie didn't?"

Anna shrank back, not wanting to be in this.

"She was the only one who wasn't curious?" Mercedes' voice was deceptively calm. "Or was she the only one with fucking home-training and knew not to ask?!"

"Alright!" He exploded. "Alright. We were wrong-"

"Really?" She gave him a patronizing look.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, Noah." She held up a hand. "I'm going to sleep so I can get up early in the morning. I'm leaving around nine so I'll take Nic to her dance lesson. Alone."

"Mama,-"

"Goodnight, Noah." She walked to her side of the bed and climbed inside. She turned off the light and arranged the covers around herself before laying back. Then she turned on her side- away from the couch.

Puck looked between her and Anna, who looked back at him miserably. "What if I get cold on the couch?"

"I suggest you check the bathroom for sheets." Mercedes was still seething.

Anna went to Puck and hugged him before going to the bed and getting in. She arranged the covers around herself and laid down.

Puck went to the bathroom and looked in the closet for a couple sheets. He took them back to the room and spread one on the couch before layering the other on top then back so he could get in.

He put the pillow by the armrest and went to turn off the light next to Anna. He went back to the couch and laid down. It was going to be a long night.


	25. Chapter 25

**_You could listen to Anxiety by Julia Michaels feat. Selena Gomez while reading this chapter. It's a nice vibe and this chapter is pretty long._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Marcy yawned as she left the bathroom. She'd just finished brushing her teeth, washing her face, taking her medicine and showering and was on her way to the closet to throw on clothes.

She picked out a OSU sweatshirt (of Marc's) and matching sweatpants with a pair of chucks. She dressed quickly and brushed her hair into a messy bun before slapping on Chapstick and leaving the closet with her purse.

She went to Riley, who she had gotten ready first and made sure she was still asleep before going to the bed. She crawled atop Mal and laid on his body. She kissed his face gently.

He stirred. "Marce?"

"Hey." She blew her minty breath in his face.

His short curly eyelashes fluttered. "What's going on?"

"I'm about to leave. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see when I come back. Just get the twins ready by the time I get back."

His eyes narrowed as he tried to think and stay asleep at the same time. "What time is it?"

She blinked. "I don't know. I woke up at six."

"Did the baby wake you up? Why didn't you let me get her?"

"It's fine, Mal. I'm taking her with me-"

"What?! No!"

"Shhh!" She nodded her head towards a slumbering Ellen. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back soon."

He sighed and relaxed his muscles. "Alright, fine. Kiss?"

She rubbed her nose against his.

"I'm not Mike. I don't want that cutesy shit."

She snickered before kissing him.

He freed his arms and wrapped them around her. "Man, I miss you."

"It's been a week, perv." She sat up on him and knocked his arms away.

"I can't wait until I can be inside you again. And no condom as long as you're breastfeeding." He stroked her hip anyway.

"Well my vagina still hurts so keep your fantasies to yourself." She threw herself off of him and rolled out of the bed. She gathered her phone and keys before grabbing her purse and diaper bag and collecting Riley. "Bye!"

He watched her leave. "Bye."

She shut the door quietly and tiptoed down the hall then down the stairs. She was extra quiet on the second floor. She made it to the ground floor and went to the kitchen.

Mrs. Gonzales was surprised to see her so early. "Hola! How are you?!"

"I'm good. I just need my water-bottle and a piece of fruit." Marcy set the carrier on the table and went to fill her green and clear bottle with water.

"Surely you would like to eat before you go?"

"No, I have to move fast." She finished and went to the fruit bowl. She really liked apples but they rarely filled her up so she grabbed a green one and a pear.

"I must insist!"

"I'm fine." Marcy made eye contact with her before putting the fruit in her purse. She put the long strap on her shoulder, picked up her phone and keys, diaper bag and the car-seat. "Thank you. I'll see you later."

Mrs. Gonzales watched her leave, not happy about her eating habits. She noticed the girl didn't eat much breakfast, if at all, ate a sparse lunch and picked at dinner.

She liked children with hearty appetites and thoroughly enjoyed the boys. They made her feel good about her cooking.

She resolved to corner the young mother at some point in the day and force feed her. She nodded at this plan and continued cleaning from the parents' breakfast so she could start on the kids'.

 ** _cellish_**

Marcy made sure the car-seat was secure before she shut the backdoor. She climbed in the front and threw her purse and diaper bag in the seat next to her. She was taking the BMW because she would never subject Travis to a crowded parking lot if she could help it.

She didn't exactly trust the lambo with her children so the silver car won out. She turned the volume down low before turning the car on. She buckled up and turned the music up so she could hear it then changed the station. Her musical taste was eclectic but she usually listened to what genre fit her mood.

She was feeling oddly optimistic. She felt she was doing the right thing and that put her in a good mood. She adjusted the mirrors and seat before backing out of the spot. Unfortunately there were so many cars at their home, she had to maneuver so she didn't hit anyone as she followed the curve of the circular driveway.

She drove out and headed towards the airport. She thought about checking the time but didn't need that kind of negativity in her life.

She made it to the airport and got out with Riley. She shouldered her purse and diaper bag and grabbed her water-bottle before locking her doors and slamming shut the front.

Juggling carefully, she took a picture of her lot and went inside. She went to the right terminal and sat down. She set Riley in the chair next to her and forced the bags in the space before rifling through her purse for the pear and one of the books she always carried on her.

She crossed her legs and bit into the pear before opening the book to where she'd last left off and settled in to wait.

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes yawned as her lashes fluttered. She didn't know what time it was but the sun was up and birds were singing.

She sat up and looked around her room. Anna was sleeping in her slanted line and Puck was hanging off the sofa, snoring to high heaven. She was still mad at him but could acknowledge he was cute.

She threw back the light covers and slipped from the bed to go to the bathroom. She used the toilet then washed her face and brushed her teeth. She took a quick shower then went to her closet.

She found a nice sundress and flats to wear with a cute cropped knit cardigan. She packed her bag and put on makeup before doing her hair.

When she was finished, she went to the room and woke up Anna. "Hey. Do you want to get up?"

Anna pushed her blonde hair out of her face. "Huh?"

"You're tired. Go back to sleep."

"No, I'm up." Anna yawned.

"Are you sure?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah. I'll get up."

Mercedes kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go get Nic ready. I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay." Anna slumped against the bed.

Mercedes left the room and went to Nic's. She woke the little girl up and made her go wash up and brush her teeth while she went to pick out another ballet outfit for her and pack her bag.

Nic came from the bathroom ten minutes later, yawning.

Mercedes called her into the closet and let her get dressed before brushing her chocolate hair into a tight bun. "Come on. You need to eat."

Nic took her hand and leaned on her as they left the room. "Are you fighting with Noah and Anna?"

Mercedes looked down in surprise. "Why would you say that?"

"You're always gone and you were late tucking me in."

Mercedes' lips moved before they flattened in a straight line. "We'll be fine. We're having a little disagreement but I don't want you to worry, okay?"

"Okay."

"In fact, we're having a party."

"A party?" Nic looked up at her as they made it to the second floor.

"Yep."

"Whose birthday is it?"

"It's nobody's birthday. Well I'm sure it's _somebody's_ birthday but we're not celebrating anyone's birthday."

Nic stared at her.

Mercedes sighed. "It's just a special day."

"Oh." Nic looked forward. "When is it?"

"Saturday."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Me and my siblings, our spouses, our friends, you."

"Can Stacie come?" Nic looked back up at her.

Mercedes smiled and tickled under her chin. "Of course she can. She is a sweet little girl, just like you."

Nic ducked her head. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." They made it to the ground floor and walked to the formal dining room.

Mrs. Gonzales was there, setting out food. "Hola, Señora Mercy. Señorita Nic."

"Buenos Dias, Mrs. Gonzales." Mercedes pulled out Nic's chair.

"Hi, Mrs. G." Nic couldn't quite pronounce Gonzales so she went with Mrs. G like her brother.

Mercedes set Nic's bag on the window-seat on the big bay window and sat next to her. She began fixing both of their plates as others came in.

Mike and Tina were first. "Good morning, Lil Sis. Nic. Mrs. Gonzales."

"Good morning, Mikey." Mercedes poured Nic some orange juice. "Good morning, T."

"Good morning, everyone." Tina was a little shy because of the night before.

"Hola, Señor Mike, Señora Tina." Mrs. Gonzales finished up and left.

"Hi, Mike! Hi, Tina!" Nic waved as she munched on bacon.

Mike sat Tina before sitting himself. He yawned as he began filling his plate. "I'm so ready for today to be over with already."

"We have a lot to do." Mercedes acknowledged.

Tina wanted to ask what those things were but didn't want a repeat of yesterday. Luckily Mal walked in with Ellen and the twins. "Hello."

"Hey." Mal nodded as he sat his kids then his wife. He poured his children juice.

"You look like shit." Mike announced.

"Mikey!" Mercedes glared.

"Well he does…" Mike stuffed an English muffin in his mouth.

"Fuck you." Mal bit off.

"Mal!" Mercedes glared at him now.

"The morning just started and she's already yelling your name?" Marc walked in with Maddie, Laura and Quad a few seconds behind them.

"She's so bossy." Mal scowled as he started making his kids' plates.

"No." Mike pointed at Laura. " _That's_ bossy."

Laura grew upset instantly but calmed herself. "You're not going to get to me today, Mike. We have too much to do."

He just smiled at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Stop plotting against me!"

"You have no proof."

"Let me take him before you throw him at him." Marc took his son from his mother gently. The baby watched him with wide eyes as if to say he was glad for his dad's quick thinking.

Laura made a face at her husband. "I would not."

"Yes, you would." Mal finally sat down and poured himself orange juice.

"Shut up, maggot!"

"You are just a pain." Mercedes stared at him.

He blew her a kiss. The twins copied him. "Good kids."

"Don't teach them to be like you!"

"Better than them ending up like these two." Mal sneered at Marc and Laura.

Who were offended. "Hey!"

Mike snickered. "You both suck."

"They do not!" Mercedes and Maddie defended.

"You gotta be on my side." Mike wrapped his arm around Maddie. "We have the most in common."

"I can't believe you told a lie." Laura snorted.

He stuck his tongue out. "She's not like you!"

"That's because she's like Mercy." Mal scoffed.

Mercedes turned to glare at him. "So?!"

"That is not a compliment, wimp."

Her mouth fell open and she puffed up in anger.

Marc held in his laughter. "Cut it out, guys."

"Yeah, being upset makes it harder for you to digest your food." Laura lectured.

Mike and Mal gave each other dry looks as Mercedes and Maddie nodded. "Yes, Laura."

Anna and Puck walked in. Anna sat next to Mercedes as Puck, who knew he was still in the doghouse, sat next to Nic. "Good morning."

"Morning." Everyone spoke.

Felicity walked in seconds later and was in the middle of telling everyone "good morning" when Karou blew in. "Where's CC?!"

"Rou! You cut off Felicity!" Mercedes narrowed her eyes.

Karou rolled hers. "Yeah, yeah, sorry. Where's Marcy?!"

"She's gone." Mal told her.

"Where'd she go?!" Karou whined.

"She didn't tell me."

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She stomped her feet.

"Rou!" Laura and Mercedes scolded.

"I need her help!" Karou jumped in a chair and began fixing her plate. "I have a morning date!"

"Oh my goodness, Rou!" Laura was exhausted already. "With _whom_?!"

"I went out last night and I met this bloke-"

"And we're off to an auspicious start…" Mike quipped.

"Shut up! He's cute, he has his own car and he's taking me to some place called the Half Pipe."

"Gross." Mercedes wrinkled her nose. "Don't go there. It's in the Heights."

Puck frowned, wanting to know what was so bad about the Heights but he was from there and knew _everything_ was bad about the Heights and he _was_ still in trouble.

"Rou, stop hopping into the cars of every guy you meet." Laura lectured. "You know nothing about this guy-"

"I know what I need to know!" Karou snapped.

"What's his name?" Mal raised a brow.

Karou frowned as she thought. "I- uh- I swear he told me!"

"Good heavens, make better choices, Karou!" Laura groaned.

"You guys are buzzkills! That's why I need my twin. She understands!" A horn blew outside so she stuffed some food in her mouth and washed it down with juice quickly before jumping up. "See you lames later!"

"Rou!" Laura snapped as she sped out. "Rou!"

"She's going to end up on Dateline…" Mercedes gave up.

Marc massaged his temples. "We can probably find her if it becomes a problem."

"Isn't it already a problem? She's gone off with a stranger to the bad part of town."

"She can take care of herself."

"You never would have let me go off with some random guy!"

"And I'm going to check in on her. Don't worry so much."

She gave him screw face. "You like her better than me!"

"I do." Mal said.

Mercedes turned to him so quickly, the others had whiplash.

He smiled wide.

Marc chuckled, knowing Mal pissed Mercedes off to keep her from crying. "Why?"

"Marc!" Laura's lips twisted.

"I just wanna know. He must have some good reasons."

"Her style for one." Mal cooperated. "Animal print is ugly."

Mike's mouth formed an "O" and he grinned. Maddie covered her mouth. Laura's eyes widened. Marc almost laughed out loud.

Mercedes was _heated._ "Stop talking about my animal print!"

"But it's so ugly." Mal blinked innocently.

Mercedes stood up just as Quinn walked in with her spouses. "Good morning, everybody!"

Mike waved her to sit down. "Mal just said animal print is ugly."

Quinn's eyes widened and she hastened to a seat. "Get him, Mercy!"

"Is it that serious?" Felicity asked.

Mercedes took deep breaths and calmed herself. When she didn't need as many breaths, she pointed at Mal. "Come here."

"No." Mal leaned away from her.

"Come here."

"No."

"Mal, come here!" Her voice hit a high note.

He jumped before tossing aside his fork and standing up. "Fine!" He went to her and eyed her suspiciously.

She reached out (he flinched) and hugged him. She rocked with him slowly before releasing him.

"That's how you solve conflict." Laura told Maddie.

"What?!" Marc and Mike looked at her like she was crazy while Mal looked at Mercedes with fear.

"Stop it!" Laura snapped. "Now sit you guys. Finish eating. We have to go soon and Marcy's probably on her way home."

 ** _cell_**

Marcy checked her watch. The flight was late. At least she thought it was. She didn't hear the announcement about boarding and leaving but to be fair, she was into her book.

She stuffed the bookmark inside and put away the book before getting up to stretch her legs.

"Marceline Anne?"

Marcy whipped around. "Yuria!"

"It's so good to see you." Yuria smiled.

Marcy waved her over. "Come here. Let me look at you."

Yuria walked around the chairs and held Marcy's hands. "It's been so long! And you're out!"

Marcy broke her no touching rule and hugged her friend. "I missed you, dude."

"I missed you, too." Yuria didn't receive many hugs so she enjoyed this one.

Riley let out a cry.

Yuria backed away. "Is this your new baby?"

"Yeah." Marcy hooked a thumb at her child. "Watch out. She'll cry for no reason and throws up like the Blair Witch."

Yuria grimaced. "Do I want to get close?"

"If you were her godmother, you would have to."

"Am I her godmother?!" Yuria grew excited.

"We haven't actually picked one out yet. But you're on the short list."

Yuria smiled. "You haven't changed."

"People don't change, Yuri. Seasons do."

"You're still pessimistic."

"Realistic." Marcy put the straps of her bags on her shoulder. "Come on. Let's get your bags and blow this pop stand."

"What is a pop stand?"

"I don't know." Marcy picked up the carrier.

Yuria giggled as they walked to the baggage claim.

"How many bags do you have?"

"Is it bad if it's a lot?" Yuria winced guiltily.

"Not only did I bring the BMW, I can't carry a tonne and Rye."

"Just carry one. I'll handle the other four."

"Five bags?!" Marcy was near speechless. "Who are you?! my sister, Lucy?!"

"I don't know how long I'll be staying. My father isn't exactly in a good mood. I want to avoid him as long as I can."

"Please!" Marcy scoffed dryly. "My father was born in a bad mood."

Yuria giggled as they made it to baggage claim. She waited until she spotted her first bag and reached out for it. "Here's one!"

Marcy took it from her. It was a rolling suitcase. "Next."

Yuria found another. It was a duffle bag. She set the strap across her shoulder. "Two down."

"Is that one?" Marcy pointed to an old fashioned suitcase that matched the design on the one she carried.

"Yes!" Yuria reached for it. "Here's another one!" She grabbed it and put it on the floor.

"I think that's the last one." Marcy gestured.

It was another rolling suitcase and Yuria grabbed it. She put the penultimate bag over the handles of the last one and picked up the free suitcase. "I'm ready."

"Alright. Come on." Marcy led her out to the parking lot and loaded up the trunk and backseat.

They got inside and buckled up before Marcy left the airport.

"So how is America?" Yuria asked, nervously excited for her second ever trip to the States.

"How do you mean?" Marcy concentrated on the road.

"I mean, how different is America from Vietnam?"

"I've been to Vietnam twice, not even equally a month and the past two years have been the longest I've ever been here since I was four and I was behind bars. I don't know anything."

"Do you think there'll be cultural shock?"

"Most likely. Most people speak English so you know, you should probably speak it." They'd been speaking Italian this whole time.

"Got it. English." Yuria switched.

"Measurements are different but what exactly are you going to be measuring while you're here?"

"I may cook for you." Yuria pointed out.

"I forgot you like to cook." Marcy's lip curled in disgust.

Yuria smiled. "How does someone with your talent not like to cook?"

"I've got a fucked up relationship with food." Marcy told the absolute truth. "Some days I resent to the fact that I have to eat."

"I love food. Our cook taught me everything he knew. My sisters used to tease me about our strange relationship but he was a father figure to me until he died."

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Marcy leaned away as if she would simply open the door and roll out if she said yes.

"No." Yuria sniffed. "I know tears are your Achilles heel."

"A badass Greek warrior? I'll take it." Marcy nodded.

"Stop that." Yuria smirked. "You know you'd listen to me if I wanted to talk."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't complain the whole time."

Yuria laughed.

"Are you hungry? We can stop for something."

"Such as?" Yuria was intrigued.

"Well nothing but breakfast places are open right now. We can go to a place with a breakfast menu."

"Like the Denny's?"

"That's a sit down place but yes, they have a breakfast menu."

"I have heard of the Denny's on the Internet. Sit down place?"

"A place where you sit down and eat instead of taking your food to go."

"Oh." Yuria nodded. "You choose."

"We can go to McDonald's. I'm not the biggest fan of their food but they know their way around a potato."

"Around?" Yuria frowned.

"It means they know what they're doing. Their fries are really great and so are their hash browns."

Yuria grinned. "I'm all in."

"I see you're still into poker…" Marcy drove to the nearest McDonald's.

"It gives me such a rush!"

"Everyone has their vices…"

"I still haven't figured out yours." Yuria looked at her slyly.

"When you crack the code, let me know." Marcy went to the drive-thru. "The menu is here. Get anything on the breakfast menu."

Yuria narrowed her eyes as she read the sign. "What is a McGriddle?"

Marcy shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"I haven't had McDonald's since 2007 and even before then, I only get the bacon bagel and hash browns from the breakfast menu."

"Bacon." Yuria hummed. "I want that. Will you order that as well?"

"I'm not really hungry but I could get a hash brown. Want a hash brown?"

Yuria nodded.

"What about coffee? Orange juice? Water?"

Yuria thought about it. "A small coffee."

"I can't drink that shit black." Marcy frowned as they pulled up to the speaker.

"Why not?"

"I don't consume bitter shit." She turned down the radio and lowered the window.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's. I'm ready when you are." A voice crackled from the speaker.

"Yes, I'd like the bacon, egg and cheese bagel, two hash browns and a small coffee, please."

"Will that be all for you, ma'am?"

"Yes."

The voice told her the total. "Thank you."

Marcy drove around to the first window. She went to her purse for her wallet.

"I can pay." Yuria protested.

"Do you have any American money?" Marcy knew she didn't.

"No but-"

"I can afford to treat you to breakfast." She grabbed a ten from her wallet and leaned through the window to give to the woman in the building.

"Thank you." Yuria smiled. "I'll get exchange."

"No problem." Marcy said as the woman thanked her as she returned her change. Marcy drove up to the second window.

"Where exactly would I go to do so?" Yuria chewed on her lip.

"There's hotels but I usually just go to banks."

"Are you allowed inside of a bank now?"

Marcy blinked, having never thought of that. She hadn't been since getting out, just carrying her allowance on her because she was so busy. "I don't know. We'll see today."

"We will?"

Marcy ran down a mental list of everything she had to do that day. "Tomorrow."

Yuria smiled.

A man held out a bag and a small cup. Marcy took both and handed them to Yuria before rolling up her window and pulling out of the lot.

"Tell me more about your cousin and friend." Yuria sipped her coffee. She didn't actually prefer it black but would never make a fuss.

"She's more than a cousin and more than a friend-"

"No, I mean the boy."

"Oh, he's not exactly a friend. He's my friend's cousin. I've met him twice."

"Is he nice?"

"Seems like it but you know people can hide ugly well."

Yuria nodded.

"But Artman's good people and I'm sure his cousin is like him."

"Is your cousin like you?" Yuria peered at Marcy from the corner of her eye.

Marcy wrinkled her nose, not wanting to answer. But she did. "Yes."

Yuria waited but that was all she said. "In what ways?"

"Plenty."

"Marceline Anne."

"You have to just take Rou in. Like a shot of whiskey. It's rough as fuck the first glass then it gets smoother until it's like drinking water."

"So I must persevere through the first impressions?"

"If that's the way you want to look at it."

Yuria nodded and took another sip. "These homes are gorgeous."

They were driving through the Adjacent and Marcy was taking side streets to avoid morning traffic. "I suppose they are."

"You don't agree?"

"I can see fine. I just don't care."

"Hopefully that's only your attitude about possessions."

"Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"No."

Yuria turned her head, giving Marcy her full attention. "You're never boring."

"Thanks." Marcy said dryly.

"It's a compliment."

"No, it's not."

"I would never insult you."

"I didn't say you did. But I know I'm difficult."

"You're not difficult!"

Marcy glanced at Yuria with her "bullshit" face before turning back to the road.

Yuria wrinkled her nose. "You're not. You're colorful. And uninhibited. And free."

"No." Marcy came to her driveway and noticed her parents' cars were gone. She pulled in. "I'm not free."

Yuria sighed. "I'm not either."

"One day?" Marcy parked and looked at her.

"One day." Yuria grinned.

Marcy unlocked the doors. "Let's go in."

They got out and grabbed everything. It was hard to juggle so Marcy put her arm through the handle of one of the suitcases and held the half drank coffee cup in one hand while holding Riley in her other. Yuria carried the rest of her bags.

Marcy went to the front door and put Riley down in order to open the door. They went inside and she locked the door behind them before leading Yuria up to the third floor carefully.

They made it and Marcy walked to the room on the other side of Mercedes'. She opened the door and allowed Yuria to go in before her then shut the door behind them.

Yuria set her things by the big four poster bed. "This is a beautiful room!"

Marcy set Riley on the bed and gave the room a once over. "My mother takes decorating seriously."

"What is in here?" Yuria pointed to a door.

Marcy opened it. "Bathroom."

Yuria examined it thoroughly. "It is stunning."

"This is the closet." Marcy opened the other door. "Want help putting your stuff in here?"

"I must admit I don't want to unpack this very minute."

"I'm not saying unpack. Just throw it in there."

"Oh!" Yuria perked up. Together, they pushed and pulled the bags into the large room. "I will unpack before nightfall."

"Unpack when you want." Marcy assured her as they went back to the room.

Yuria went to the car-seat and waved to Riley. "She's a beautiful child."

Marcy stood off to the side.

Yuria looked back at her blank face. "Don't you agree?"

Marcy barely raised a shoulder.

Yuria gave her a look before looking back at Riley. "I can't wait to have children."

"You sound like Rou." Marcy came forward and stared at her daughter, who stared back. "She's chomping at the bit to get pregnant."

"That is a horse reference, correct?" Yuria asked. Marcy nodded. "Well I can understand. Wanting a chance to prove you can do something, do something important. And not just do it but do it well."

"You shouldn't have a kid to show up your parents. Because it sucks. They get here and they're… _here_."

Yuria frowned at Marcy's frown. "Here?"

"Here. Alive. In the world." Marcy chewed on her lower lip.

"Where would you have them?"

"That doesn't matter. They're here now."

"Do you regret it? them?" Yuria watched her closely.

"It's the worst thing I've ever done."

Yuria's mouth fell open. "Do you hate your children?!"

"No, Yuria." Marcy looked at her before grabbing the handle of Riley's car-seat. "I have to go. I'm late. Just stay in here until I get back. It'll be a while but there's a TV and you brought your computer, right? I'll introduce you to Karou and Arnold and then I'll take you on a tour of the house before dinner."

Yuria searched her eyes, wondering if her friend didn't love her kids. "Okay."

"It'll probably be noon." Marcy held her hand out.

Yuria stared at it blankly.

"My hash brown."

"Oh! Yes!" Yuria searched through the bag and pulled out a hash brown. She handed it over. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yes." Marcy put the hash brown in her kangaroo pocket and went to the door. "You'll probably get tired from jet lag so maybe get some sleep?"

"I'll try." Yuria watched her.

Marcy nodded and opened the door. She slipped out and closed the door behind her.

Yuria sat on the bed and thought about her friend, who was still a mystery after all this time. Did she not love her children? Was she really that heartless? Yuria's own mother failed her so she wouldn't want anyone else to go through that.

She nodded once as she made up her mind. She'd just show Marcy how great it was to have children and she'd love them in no time. With that, she retrieved her sandwich from the greasy bag and unwrapped it to take a bite.

She blinked in surprise. It was delicious!

 ** _cellish_**

Marcy opened her door and shut it behind her. "Hey."

"Hey." Mal looked over from reading a book to the twins. Mally was close to his side while Mickey was laying on his chest.

"Hi, Mommy!" Both shouted.

"Hello." Ellen said from the other side of the bed.

Marcy set Riley on the trunk at the end of her bed and put the bags on her desk.

"What's that smell?" Mal sniffed the air.

"Just _like_ a boy." She joked. "Can always smell food."

"Food?!" Mally perked up.

"Didn't you already have breakfast?"

He pouted. "Yes."

"Then I guess you don't want this." She took the hash brown from her pocket.

He brightened. "Yes!"

She came to the bed and broke it half before giving a piece to each twin.

"Thank you, Mommy!" They chirped.

"You didn't get me one?" Mal put on a sad face.

"I didn't think about you." Marcy peeked at the book title.

"Ouch." He played it off but that hurt.

She kissed him. "You know I did. It wasn't even for them. I wanted it."

He dropped the book onto his lap and took her hand. "It's okay. We literally just finished eating."

She shrugged and took her hand back. "Are we ready to go?"

He checked his watch. "Yeah. It's after nine."

"How much after?" She'd avoided all clocks so far.

"You said a quarter after."

She lifted a brow.

"It's a quarter after."

She sagged in relief. Punctuality was a thing for her. "Let's go."

"Was Rye alright?" He sat up and put the book on the bedside table.

"Yeah. I fed her and changed her. She's good. I'm surprised she's awake."

"She's awake?" He shifted Mickey to the bed and got up to go see his youngest.

Mickey scowled.

Mal brightened when he got to Riley. He turned her carrier to face him and made funny faces at her. She made a few faces of her own. He kissed her cheeks.

Mickey dropped her last bit of hash brown on the bed and started crying.

"Mickey!" Marcy jumped and rushed to pick up the piece. She swept away at the crumbs and scowled when she saw a grease spot on the sheets. "Dammit, Mickey!"

Mickey cried harder.

Marcy picked her up and set her on her feet on the floor. "Stop crying. It was only a small bit. I'll just buy you another."

Mickey pouted at her thinking that was what was wrong but realized she'd get a new hash brown.

Mally frowned. He wanted a hash brown. He started crying, too.

"What's wrong with you?" Marcy stared at him.

"I want a brownie, too!"

Marcy tried to keep the "I want to kill you" look off her face but could feel it anyway. "Stop crying. I'll get you one, too."

He stopped crying. "Promise?"

"A damn hash brown? Stop crying before I give you something to cry about."

He ate the last of his hash brown and tried to climb down from the bed to get to his twin.

"Mally!" Marcy groaned at the grease spots forming.

"You did give them a hash brown in bed." Mal continued kissing Riley.

"Shut up." Marcy ran a hand over her face before looking at Ellen. "Off."

"Off?" The redhead cocked her head and frowned in confusion.

"The bed. Off the bed." Marcy shooed her away.

Ellen climbed out of the bed.

Marcy began ripping the sheets off.

"I sorry, Mommy." Mally stuck his lip out.

Marcy raised a brow at him before finishing her task. She stripped the bed and kicked the sheets into a pile before going to the bathroom for replacements. She came back with a stack and dropped them on the bed.

"Do you need help?" Ellen offered.

"I'm not making this bed." Marcy gathered the sheets in her arms. "I'm going to drop this off in the laundry room. I'll be back with the others."

"Cool." Mal gave Riley Eskimo kisses.

Marcy left, the twins trailing after her.

Ellen sat on the bed. "Does she want me to make the bed?"

"No. That's my job." Mal wanted to pick Riley up but knew they were about to leave so why go through the hassle?

"Oh." She played with her fingers. "What- what am I going to do while you're gone?"

"What do you want to do?" He still wasn't paying her any attention.

 _Be with you_. She chewed on her lip. "I don't know."

"Watch a movie."

"Downstairs or-?"

"No, you shouldn't leave the room. At least not yet." He shook his head quickly.

She wanted to ask why but knew she'd probably get the run around. "How many channels do you get?"

"Like all of them." He went to get the remote and tossed it beside her. "You'll find anything."

She picked it up and played with it. "So I'm supposed to watch TV all day?"

"Hang out with Tina and Anna." He shrugged before refocusing on his baby.

Ellen nodded even though he wasn't looking at her. "Okay."

His phone went off so he answered it… in a different language. Riley kicked her feet and waved her arms, liking the sound of his voice.

Ellen watched him split his attention between the child and his conversation. _So he_ can _concentrate on two things at once?_

By the time he ended the call, Marcy was back with the twins. "Alright, let's bust it."

Mal spoke to her in a language Ellen didn't understand. He seemed calm to her with a slightly resigned aura.

She watched Marcy's face. The sixteen year old closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before talking.

Mal replied before asking a question.

Marcy answered before waving her hands. "We'll deal with it later. Let's just go."

"Alright." Mal lifted Riley's carrier. "Do I need my camera?"

"You know you want it." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"I do." He went to a shelf and chose between cameras.

"We definitely need pictures though."

"You couldn't admit that? Had to make me feel bad."

"You know damn well you don't feel bad." She took the twins' hands.

"You don't know. You don't know me." He sniffed as he followed her.

"I wish I didn't."

He stuck his tongue out at the back of her head. "We'll see you later, Elle."

"Bye!" The twins waved with their free hands.

Marcy nodded.

"Goodbye." Ellen whispered as the door shut, feeling alone.

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes pulled into the line of cars dropping off children (mostly girls) to ballet. "Are you having fun so far?"

"Yes." Nic kicked her feet.

"Good. Ballet is a good form of expression. And you'll make new friends."

Nic stared out the window. "I don't have any friends."

"Well you're going to make them this summer."

Nic bit her bottom lip. "I think Stacie wants to be my friend."

"Well that's good. You'll see her Saturday."

"Really?!" Nic gasped, happily.

"Yes. Sam is bringing both of his siblings."

"Yay!"

Mercedes pulled up a spot. "It's Fair Day so maybe I can get your brother in the tub the night before."

"Noah doesn't like baths."

"I've noticed. Maybe if I run him a special bubble bath, he'll change his mind?"

"A bubble bath?" Nic's eyes widened. "He's so lucky!"

"He truly is…"

"I've never had a bubble bath before."

Mercedes turned so quickly, it scared Nic. "You've never had a bubble bath before?!"

"No." Nic shook her head. "Bubbie always just made me a regular bath and Mommy-" She sighed. "Mommy didn't give me any baths. Noah used to."

Mercedes knew how she felt. Rose never bathed her either. That was the work for a nanny. "I'll tell you what. I'll run you a bubble bath tonight."

"Really?!" Nic's eyes grew.

"Yes. I'll get the stuff and I'll make it extra special."

Nic smiled so wide, Mercedes thought her face would crack. "Thank you, Mama!"

"You're-" Mercedes stopped. "Did you just call me Mama?"

Nic realized her slip up and looked down. "I'm sorry. It's just what Noah calls you. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, sweetie. It's okay."

"Can- can I call you Mama, too?"

Mercedes waited for her to make eye contact. "You'll have to ask Bubbie but it's fine by me."

Nic grew happy. "Yay!"

A car horn blasted, disturbing the peace. Mercedes turned around and drove up to the front of the studio. "Go learn something new. Have fun."

"Okay, thank you!" Nic opened the door and climbed out with her bag. "I'll see you after!"

"Noah's picking you up! I love you!" Mercedes waved.

Nic slammed the door at the same time but she'd clearly heard what she said. She stood there for a moment in shock. Her mother had never told her she loved her.

She blinked and walked into the studio like a baby drunk. Mercedes waited until she was inside to pull off. She entered the address of the newspaper into her GPS and followed the directions to the building.

She parked in the covered parking lot and got out. Her siblings were waiting for her. "Sorry. I had to wait to get Nic in."

"No problem." Laura handed Quad to Marc. "Let's go inside."

The eight siblings and four children went around to the front doors and went inside. The security guard stopped them. "Badges please."

"Oh, we don't have badges- yet." Laura smiled.

"Are you here for interviews?" He went to collect guest badges.

"No." She upped her smile. "We're the new owners."

The badges fell from his grasp. "The new owners?"

"Yes. Our fathers bought the business last week."

"You're the new bosses' kids?" He gulped and exchanged nervous looks with the other guard at the station.

"No. _We're_ the new bosses." Marc corrected. "They bought it for us."

Both men frowned.

"Is there a problem with that?" He raised a brow.

Both shook their heads but the first guard spoke. "Of course not, sir."

"We'd like a look around." Laura said.

"Of course, miss." He nodded. "Collins at your disposal. Larry Collins."

She shook his head. "Nice to meet you. These are my brothers and sisters."

"Hello." They nodded.

"Hello." He gulped. "I'll get started on that tour for you. You got everything covered down here, right, Marty?"

Marty nodded. "Sure do, Larry."

Larry cleared his throat. "Please follow me." He led them to two elevators.

Marty looked behind them as they got on. He waited for the doors to close before he picked up a phone and dialed the editor's line. "Sir, there's something you should know."

 _ **cell**_

"I just feel like I'm a stranger in a strange home." Ellen hugged a pillow to her chest.

"I understand." Anna nodded. "I was here for less than a week and I didn't understand anything. I still don't."

"It can't be us." Tina lowered her legs. "They don't talk to us."

"And they tell us what to do without explaining their demands." Ellen agreed.

"Demands?" Anna asked.

"Mal basically told me I couldn't leave the room."

"Mike told me not to leave this floor." Tina scowled.

Anna worried her lip. "MercyCat said it'd be best if I stayed up here or go with Noah on his job."

"Why didn't you go? At least you wouldn't be stuck here." Ellen pouted.

"I didn't really want to watch him clean pools. He's talked about it and it doesn't sound interesting."

Ellen shrugged. "I just wish they'd open up. Or at least stop treating me like a child."

"Yes!" Tina moaned. "Mike talks to me like I'm four years old!"

"At least they're talking to you." Anna lifted a shoulder. "MercyCat hasn't said anything to Noah besides telling him he had to pick Nic up from her dance class."

Ellen felt low. "I think they're really mad at me for last night. They won't even look at me."

"Mike says he forgives me but he won't look at me either." Tina sat back. "His touch isn't the same."

"He touches you?" Ellen was jealous.

"Nothing sexual. Just helping me out of the bed, holding my hand while I walk up and down stairs."

"Mal walks in front of me going downstairs and behind me going up. I guess he's still protecting me."

Anna smiled. "I think things will get better. We just have to work harder at letting them know we're here for them."

"Is it such a hardship to be with us?" Tina frowned a little. "We were pressured into getting married."

"Not me. My parents were kicking me out anyway. This just guaranteed I had somewhere to go."

"I wasn't forced either." Ellen admitted. "I really wanted to marry them. I stupidly thought it'd be like a fairy tale."

Tina sighed. "Yeah, me too. My parents just asked me if I wanted to and I said yes so fast, they didn't know if his parents wanted it more or me."

"Did _they_ want to get married?" Anna wondered.

The redhead's and brunette's eyes widened. They hadn't thought of that.

"Is that why they seem so angry all the time?!" Ellen gasped.

Tina gasped next. "Maybe that's why they don't trust us?! They feel we trapped them!"

Anna didn't like this. "We have to try hard to make them not regret this. Us."

The other girls nodded quickly.

She hugged her legs as well as her stomach could manage. "We'll be the perfect wives!"

"Perfect!"

 _ **cell**_

Nic relaxed her stance and went with the rest of her class to their belongings so they could towel off and drink water. She sat on the floor by her bag and opened it to take out a towel and her water-bottle Mercedes bought her.

While she was sipping thirstily, a girl nearby leaned over. "How long have you been taking lessons?"

Nic blinked at her heavy accent. "Um… it's my first week."

The little girl nodded. "I have been here since last month. I studied last year but that was at home. I just moved here."

"Me too. I lived in Carlisle with my Bubbie."

"Bubbie?"

"It means grandmother."

The girl nodded. "Where is Carlisle?"

"I don't actually know. I just know it takes three hours to get here."

"We moved farther than three hours." The girl giggled. "We lived in Paris."

"Paris?" Nic's eyes widened. "Like France?"

She nodded. "Oui."

"We?"

"Yes. I mean yes."

Nic nodded. "Mama is from there." Mercedes had told her that she was born there.

"Really?!" The girl's eyes lit up. "Do you think she knows my maman and papa?"

Nic shrugged. "She knows a lot of people."

"My name is Stella Beauelles."

Nic blinked blankly. That name meant nothing to her. "My name is Nicolette Puckerman. But everyone calls me Nic."

Stella smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Nic."

Nic giggled at her voice.

"Here." Stella went to her bag and retrieved a notebook. She ripped out a page and dug up a pen to scrawl her name and number. "This is my maman's number. Have yours call mine. Maybe we can see each other outside of class?"

Nic took the paper, in awe that someone wanted to be her friend.

"Mademoiselle Stella?!" Madam Lisette called. "Your papa is here!"

Stella stood and collected her belongings. She waved to Nic before running out. "Farewell, Nic! Do not forget to call!"

Nic waved even though the girl couldn't see her. She stared at the page, dumbfounded before changing her shoes.

"Mademoiselle Nicolette?! Your papa is here!" Madame Lisette called.

Nic hurried to her feet and slung the strap of the bag over her shoulder and threw on her jacket. She picked up her towel and water-bottle and put the paper safely in her bag before running outside.

Puck was waiting at the curb so she waved to her teacher before walking over. She opened the door to his truck and climbed in. She dropped her bag on the floor and buckled her seatbelt.

He looked at her as she continued to pat her face with the towel, dazed. "So how was class?"

She blinked and remembered he was there. She broke out in a wide smile. "Great!"

 ** _cell_**

The senior editor rubbed his hands together, trying to fight nervousness and bitterness. "So this is us. What do you think?"

Laura looked at her siblings before smiling at him. "You have a great setup."

"Thank you, ma'am." He nodded.

The Fabanges poked around the top floor, the eighth floor of the building. There were four offices and a break room, two bathrooms and a kitchen. The space was quite large and had plenty of windows.

He was a gruff man, who'd worked in journalism since he was fifteen. He'd had his share of problems with the last owner but didn't know what to expect from the new ones. They were just kids. His staff would be looking for work within six weeks!

He cleared his throat, capturing their attention. "I'm not sure what you plan on doing with the paper but I'd like to convince you keep us on until we can find new employment-"

"We're not firing anybody." Marc broke in.

"Yes, we are." Marcy disputed that. "We're not firing _everybody_. If you're competent and capable, you'll keep your job."

The man relaxed until he realized he had no idea what her definition of competent and capable were. "Oh. Well I assure you most of my employees- _your_ employees are very good at their jobs."

"We've gone through old articles. Most is correct."

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing. "So you're keeping it as a newspaper?"

"Sort of." Mercedes went to him and laid a comforting hand on his arm. "We're turning it into a newszine."

"Newszine?"

"Yes!" She smiled excitedly. "It's a newspaper and a magazine! It'll be all the rage!"

His face clearly said he wondered about all this.

"It's not as stupid as it sounds." Mike assured him. "It's a gimmick sure enough but it's also the best of both worlds. It's the hard hitting news of a newspaper but the easiness of a magazine."

The man, Griff blinked. "Okay. So most everyone will keep their jobs though, right?"

"Yes." Marcy slapped Mally's hand when he reached to touch a wall. "We've looked at recent performance reviews, conduct and workmanship and we've got an idea on who stays and who goes. But we need your help."

"My help?" His brows raised.

"You know these people." Mal picked up Mickey. "You know their strengths and weaknesses and what they're capable of. We want to make sure everyone is where they need to be so we can work together towards a common goal: putting out a successful product."

Griff nodded, more than a little in awe. They actually did research and planning? They were spoiled rich kids; they weren't supposed to give a flying leap about this business. He'd worried that the takeover would mean the end of the paper but they weren't doing that. It was… surprising. "Do you have time now to go over some personnel files?"

Laura looked at her watch. "What time do you guys have to go back?"

"I think I told Artie one o'clock." Marcy frowned.

"And I have a lesson." Maddie piped up.

"Can we come back after?" Laura asked.

"After four?" Marcy nodded. "Yeah. We can just stay here until closing then come back tomorrow. Will you be here?"

Griff's eyebrows raised when he realized she was talking to him. "Oh, yes. I'm here every day."

"Okay, we'll bang out tonight and come in after court tomorrow."

"Don't forget my show tomorrow." Maddie wrapped her arms around Laura.

"We won't, sweetie. What time is it?" The blonde hugged her back.

"Two o'clock."

Marc scratched his eyebrow. "Okay, we'll go to court and we'll be able to make it here by what? eleven? We'll stay until one thirty and go see MadCap then we can come back here. Does that work for everybody?"

"What time is closing?" Mercedes worried her bottom lip.

"Nine o'clock." Griff answered.

"What's wrong, Mercy?" Laura wanted to know.

"I promised Nic I'd do something special for her." Mercedes rubbed her face.

"Just go home early."

"Are you sure? I don't want to stick you guys with all the work."

"Mercy, go." Marc reassured her.

"Thanks, guys."

Marcy checked her phone. "We really have to go."

"I'll walk you out." Griff moved forward. They followed him to the elevators and rode down to the first level. "I'll see you when you come back."

They waved to him and left.

Larry looked at him worriedly. "How did everything go, sir?"

Griff bit his lip. "We're staying open."

Larry smiled haphazardly. "That's good news, isn't it?"

Griff nodded, wondering about these kids. "They're not what I expected."

 ** _cellish_**

"I have to go to the store right quick." Mercedes unlocked her doors.

"What are you getting?" Mike hoped it was food.

"Some bath stuff for Nic. She's never had a bubble bath before!"

The girls gasped.

"I know! So I'm giving her a bubble bath tonight."

"That's stupid." Mal said flatly.

"Shut up! You're stupid!"

"She's eight. She can bathe by herself."

"I'm not actually going to wash her, idiot! I'm just going to run her bath."

He stuck his tongue out. Mally copied him.

"Don't do that, my angel." Mercedes wagged her finger at him. "Your daddy's a jerk."

"Daddy's a jerk?" Mickey looked hurt.

"Don't tell her that!" Mal frowned.

"Why not?" Quinn scoffed. "It's true."

He growled at her.

"Stop it." Marcy put a hand on his chest. "Just go get the stuff for Nic and meet us back at the house. I have to feed and change Rye again and make sure the twins eat before everyone gets there."

"While you guys hang out with your friends, we'll be getting things ready for Fair Day." Laura said.

"Oh, we have to do our jobs!" Mercedes remembered.

"Shoot!" Quinn scowled.

"We can do stuff Friday." Mike shrugged. "No big deal."

"Problem solved." Marc took Quad from Laura. "We'll see you later. Do you want a ride to your lesson, MadCap?"

Maddie nodded. "Bye, guys! See you later!"

"Bye!" Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy, Mal and the twins waved goodbye to them as they climbed in Suzy and left.

"Want us to go with you to the store?" Quinn asked.

"Sure." Mercedes chirped.

"I don't want to go to the store." Mike wrinkled his face.

"Why not?!" Quinn frowned.

He didn't want to explain all the reasons why it'd go bad for him.

"Mikey, will you help us with the kids?" Marcy threw him a lifeline.

"Yes!" He lowered his voice. "Yes."

"Can't you just give them to a nanny?" Quinn whined.

"Is that what you're going to do with your son?" Marcy raised a brow.

Quinn made a few faces. "I don't know."

"Well you've got a month to figure it out. Until then, mind your business."

Mike pushed Quinn over to Mercedes' car. "You ride with her. We'll see you at the house."

"Bye, guys." Mercedes blew kisses before getting in.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at them, sure they just wanted to get rid of her. "We'll be there soon."

"Just go away." Marcy sighed.

Quinn climbed in and buckled up as Mercedes pulled out of her spot. The brunette beeped the horn and drove out.

"Thanks, Moppet." Mike blew out a breath. "They shop too much and we'd be there all day."

"It's because you enable them." Mal said.

"Shut up!"

"Hey!" Marcy barked. "I don't want to hear that! Just get in the car so we can go!"

"You're lucky your wife saved you." Mike narrowed his eyes.

Mal flipped him off before putting Mickey on her car seat. Marcy put Mally in his before attaching Riley's to the seat. Both closed the doors before getting in the front.

Mike hopped in Rhonda.

Both cars took off towards their house.

 ** _cell_**

Ellen, Tina and Anna looked up as the door opened. "You're back!"

"It had to happen eventually." Marcy set Riley on the trunk at the end of the bed. She undid the straps and put the infant in her bassinet.

"Want me to go see if Mrs. Gonzales is going to make lunch?" Mal hooked a thumb at the open door.

"Yeah." Marcy rifled through the diaper bag for a diaper and wipes. "Ask her if she'll make sandwiches. I don't want to have to change them."

"I'll change them." He shrugged. "Come on, guys. Maybe Mrs. Gonzales will make spaghetti?!"

"Yay!" The twins jumped around before following him out.

Tina nudged Ellen. The redhead bit her lip and spoke up. "How was your morning?"

Marcy didn't know she was talking to her and continued changing her daughter's diaper.

"Marcy?"

The sixteen year old looked up as she picked up the baby. "What?"

"How was your morning?"

"I don't know. Busy?" Marcy went to the closet.

"See?!" Ellen sniffled. "She shuts me out!"

Anna rubbed her arm. "Maybe I can talk to her?"

"Good luck!" Ellen buried her face in Tina's arm.

Anna left the bed to go to the closet when the door opened and Marcy exited. "Oh! Hey! Um… did you do all you had to do today?"

"No." Marcy looked at her like she was weird before moving to the couch. She sat down and lifted her shirt and bra. She adjusted Riley so the baby could start feeding.

Anna waited but that was all she said. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Is what a bad thing?"

"That you didn't finish what you had to do?"

"No."

"So you'll finish tomorrow?"

Marcy looked at Anna. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just- well you always say _you won't know anything if you don't ask_."

Marcy's head bobbed slightly. "I do say that."

"So I'm asking. What did you do today?"

"I went to the airport and to work."

Anna was glad when she looked down again. Her eyes freaked her out. She bobbed her own head. "Was it fun?"

"Was what fun?"

"You know? Work?"

"Work isn't supposed to be fun. It's work. If it was fun, it'd be called fun but it's called work."

Having never had a job, Anna couldn't say if that were true or not. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You didn't have a good day."

"The day's not even over."

Was that optimism?! Anna blinked in surprise. "Yes! Things could get better!"

"They're not bad now."

"I- I'm confused."

"About what?"

"T! There you are!" Mike walked in breathlessly.

Tina's lips twisted. He would come in when Marcy was finally talking! "Where did you think I was?"

"You weren't in our room and I thought- it doesn't matter what I thought. You're safe."

"Why wouldn't I be safe?"

"You haven't been alive long, have you?" Marcy smirked.

Tina stuck her bottom lip out.

"Are you hungry?" Mike asked.

"Um…" Tina looked between him and his sister.

"You don't know if you're hungry?" Marcy looked at her. "I thought I was the only one like that."

Tina was prepared for scorn and now felt wound up. "Oh- I-I- yes."

"Yes, you're hungry?" Mike was confused.

Tina looked at him. "Yes."

He held his hand out. "Come on. I'll make you something."

"You poor girl." Marcy shook her head.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding." Marcy's face was blank.

"I'll spank you!" He helped Tina out of the bed.

Marcy blew a raspberry as they left.

"Where's MercyCat?" Anna asked after it'd been silent a moment.

Marcy put Riley on her shoulder. "At the store. She went to pick up some stuff for Nic."

Anna brightened. "Oh. I'm hungry, too. Do you think she'd mind if I went downstairs for lunch?"

Marcy frowned in confusion until she realized Anna had taken Mercedes' warning seriously. On one hand, she was impressed but on the other, she was surprised. "Yeah, you can go. Just go straight to the kitchen."

Anna left.

Ellen watched as Riley let out a burp (and spittle) and Marcy wiped her mouth. "Do you need help?"

"No." Marcy laid her down and began taking off her clothes to switch with the outfit she'd gotten from the closet.

"Are you sure? I could hold her."

"This works better with her lying down." Marcy changed her quickly before rising and taking the dress to the hamper in the closet.

Upon her return, Ellen licked her lips. "Was work hard?"

Marcy lifted a brow before lowering it. "No."

"Will you be going tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"What time?"

Marcy thought. "I forgot."

 _You just don't want to tell me!_ Ellen sulked. "Am I just going to stay in this room?"

"What do you want to do, Ellen?" Marcy sighed as she looked up from gathering supplies to take downstairs. She put her hand on her hip and gave her wife her full attention.

It made Ellen feel like she was bothering her and in trouble. "I don't know."

"How about we drop you off at your parents' house?"

Ellen blinked back tears. They didn't even want her around the house?! "If you want."

"What do _you_ want?"

The fifteen year old's lips trembled slightly. "I don't want to be alone."

"There's a thousand people in this house."

"But we're up here. Alone."

"What would you do any other summer?"

Ellen lifted a shoulder. "I would spend time at the park taking pictures."

"Then I will take you to Lima so you can take pictures at a park near your parents'."

 _Why can't you be with me?_ Ellen nodded. "Okay."

Marcy finished gathering Riley's things. "You should go downstairs if you're hungry."

 _Do you even care if I'm hungry?_ Ellen thought bitterly. "Okay."

"Go straight to the kitchen." Marcy lifted Riley in her arms and walked out.

Ellen wrapped her arms around her stomach and allowed herself a few tears before she dashed them and left the room to go to the kitchen.

 ** _cell_**

"How late are we?" Quinn asked.

"Not at all!" Mercedes shut the car door. "We set a time limit and stuck to it!"

"It was so hard!" Quinn moaned. "I saw so many things I wanted!"

Mercedes giggled as she led the way to the door leading inside. They walked in and around corners until they got to the staircase.

They went upstairs and to their rooms. Quinn opened her door first. "No one's here. Finn and Rachel must still be with his mom's boyfriend."

"Go see if everyone else is here. Where does Marcy even want us?"

"I'll go check." Quinn went to Marcy's room and barged in.

Mercedes entered her own room and saw Puck, Anna and Nic on the bed. "Hey! Guess what I got!"

Nic jumped off the bed and ran to her. "Bubble bath stuff?!"

"Bubble bath stuff!"

"Yay!" Nic cheered.

"Are you hungry?"

"Uh huh!"

"Let's put this stuff in your room and go downstairs and see what Mrs. Gonzales made!"

"Okay!" Nic took her free hand.

"Are you coming, Annie?" Mercedes looked behind herself.

Anna looked at Puck. "I'm sure Noah is hungry, too."

Mercedes looked at him briefly before focusing on Anna again.

Anna sighed. "Yes, I'm hungry."

"Come on."

Anna left the bed and followed behind her.

Puck leaned back against the pillows and swallowed. Yeah, it hurt to be ignored but he'd been ignored his whole life. Why would that change just because he got married?

 ** _cell_**

"Mal, will you get her bassinet?" Marcy laid Riley on a sofa and sat beside her.

"Yeah, give me two seconds." He jogged out.

Mercedes set a platter on a table. "It's nice of you to want to feed the guys."

Marcy shrugged. "I figured they would want to eat. Boys usually do. And pregnant girls."

"I know I'm hungry!" Quinn snuck a piece of cheese off her platter before setting the ceramic down.

"Go eat!" Marcy shooed.

"How would it look for you to be fielding attention while we're stuffing our faces?" Mercedes put her hands on her hips.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Neither have you!" Quinn returned.

"You didn't eat breakfast with us so it was probably just cereal or something!" Mercedes accused. "You have to be hungry!"

Marcy waved them away. "I'll eat later."

"When?!"

"I'll eat if you eat."

Mercedes searched for a loophole and finding none, agreed. "Okay. We'll go get a bowl of spaghetti and bring you one back."

"I don't want spaghetti."

Both Leos gasped. "What?!"

Mike laughed.

"Funny." Marcy bit off.

"But you _love_ spaghetti!" The pregnant duo whispered harshly.

"How many times do I have to say I don't love anything?"

"Stop saying that!" Mercedes spat.

Marcy crossed her legs and poked Riley's stomach.

"Don't ignore us!" Quinn stomped a foot.

"Mikey, make them go eat."

"Come on, guys." Mike stood from the couch's arm rest. "Where's Puck?"

"Upstairs." Mercedes grumbled.

"He's not hungry?"

"I didn't ask." She lifted her nose.

"Mikey, go tell him to come down here and eat." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care if he eats?" Quinn crossed her arms.

"Just because I'm mad at your spouses doesn't mean you should be."

"Are you kidding?! They were wrong!"

"They were. But-" She hunched her shoulders. "Who wants to sleep in a cold bed?"

The trio looked at each other before looking at her and nodding. "Okay."

"Now go eat!"

"Alright!" Mercedes and Quinn stomped out.

Mike smirked and shook his head as he followed.

Marcy rubbed her finger over Riley's little stomach. "Your aunts are so stressful."

"Her uncles suck, too." Mal came back.

"They're just awful to you, aren't they?"

"Yep." Mal set the white bassinet by her.

"Are the twins done eating yet?"

"I don't know. I could go check."

"Don't forget to change them when they are."

"I won't." He stuck his face in her face.

She pushed him back with a forefinger to his forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Come on, Marce! There's nobody around!"

"Hey!" Karou walked in.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"What crawled up your butt?" She hopped on a couch and crossed her legs. "What's up, CC? You told me to come straight home."

"I have something for you." Marcy told her. "Go check on the twins."

Mal frowned. "Come on. It's just Karou-"

"Excuse you!" The single girl bit off.

"Just a small kiss?" He ignored her.

"No." Marcy refused. She didn't do public displays of affection.

He fisted his hands with a growl and shot up. He stomped out.

"He's mad at you." Karou noted.

Marcy lifted a shoulder but wasn't that cavalier. "People should be here soon-"

The doorbell rang.

"Or now. Now is good."

Karou chuckled. "Aren't you going to get the door?"

"Is that in my job description?"

Karou laughed.

"Pendleton will get it."

Karou nodded before noticing the cheese boards. "Yum! Food! I haven't eaten since breakfast and I completely burned off those calories!"

Marcy was alarmed. "Tell me you haven't fucked that dude you were texting me about!"

"No!" Karou scowled before twisting her lips. "He took me rock climbing!"

"I thought he wanted you to go to the Half Pipe?"

"That's what he said but his stupid self took me rock climbing!"

"And when you ditched him, where'd you go?"

"I did not-!" Karou sputtered before stopping at Marcy's heavy lidded look. "There was this guy that worked there. He said today was his last day so he cut out early and took me to the mall. It's where I've been all morning."

"The mall?" Marcy's face twisted in disgust. "Why'd you stay?"

"He was lame, too so I met up with this girl that worked at some frosting place-"

"Icing." Marcy corrected.

"Whatever. The point is, she let me have some free stuff and when she went on break, we hooked up in the family bathroom."

"That's gross as shit. You know public restrooms are gnarly."

"I can just take a bath tonight." Karou slapped her thighs. "So where'd you go today?"

"A Mr. Tinsley and Ms. Zizes, madam." Pendleton's voice rang out.

"Thank you, Pendleton." Marcy said. "Hey, guys. You're the first ones here."

The doorbell rang so the butler went to get it.

"Your house is crazy!" Lauren gaped.

Marcy shrugged. "Do you remember my cousin, Karou?"

"Hello." Shane offered his hand.

Karou stood and winked at him as she shook his hand. "How are you?"

Marcy clicked her tongue with a frown. "Sit your hot to trot ass down!"

Karou made a face at her and let him go. "What about her?"

"They're together and don't want to add you! Sit down!"

Karou scowled and plopped down.

Shane was rattled. He'd never been hit on before. At least not blatantly.

Lauren glared at Karou before pushing Shane to a love seat. "Karou, is it?"

"Yup." Karou crossed her legs.

"Hey, guys!" Felicity walked in.

Marcy had gotten her before coming downstairs. "You're done eating?"

"Yes." Felicity hugged her friends. "I ate so fast, I think I got whiplash."

"You wasn't playing, huh?"

Felicity laughed.

Pendleton returned. "A Mr. Adams, Ms. White, Mr. Karofsky and Mr. Anderson, madam."

"Thank you, Pendleton." Marcy said.

"Do you require anything else, madam?"

"Can you set Linda up with the twins?"

The doorbell rang. "Right after I open the door, madam." He left.

"Whoa, he's stiff!" Azimio hooked a thumb at the older man.

"He's British. What do you expect?" Marcy waved them to sit. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah!" Azimio and Karofsky dove for food.

Shauna facepalmed. "Hi, guys."

The others spoke as she sat down. "Hey."

"Guys, this is my cousin, Karou." Marcy reintroduced them. "This is Shauna and her boyfriend, Azimio. This is Karofsky and Blaine. They're gay and will _not_ have sex with you!"

Blaine raised a brow at the disclaimer. "I feel like we're missing something."

"Nope. So how do you like living in Lima now? You've been here two weeks, right?"

He knew she was changing the subject on purpose. "It's been almost three. It's great. We live near the Adjacent."

"Cool."

Mike walked in with Tina. "Hey, guys!"

The room responded.

Pendleton returned with more guests. "Mr.s Pikes, Evans and Hummel, madam."

"Thank you, Pendleton. Also, could you make sure Linda keeps the kids in the nursery?" Marcy added onto her request.

"Certainly, madam." He bowed and left.

"Wow!" Sam blinked in surprise. "He's really formal!"

"He's British." Mike sat on the arm of the chair his wife was in. "What's up, buddy?"

"Hey, man!" Sam slapped hands with him then Blaine before spying Marcy. "Bats!"

"What's up, Supes?" She smiled.

He nearly hurt himself getting over to her. "Hug?"

"What are you on? I'll take two."

"I guess hugging is over?"

"Completely." She killed his dream.

He lowered his arms before looking in the bassinet. "Is this her?"

"Yup." Marcy rubbed Riley's stomach.

"Aww! She's so cute!"

"She'll know it soon."

He cocked his head in confusion.

"It won't be long until she recognizes herself in a mirror." She clarified.

Mike and Karou laughed.

"Are you- are you saying she's going to recognize her reflection and know that she's cute?" Blaine tried to piece it together.

Marcy tapped her nose.

"Wow. I don't know if that's incredibly sad or honest."

" _Beauty is only skin deep_."

He was shocked she said that and smiled in happiness. "Yes!"

"That is not true!" Karou scoffed.

"You only say that because you're beautiful and nice." Marcy lifted Riley onto her lap. "Try being only one of those things."

"Which one are you?" Azimio asked.

Shauna hit him. "Az!"

"You can't look and tell which one?" Marcy lifted a brow.

He opened his mouth before closing it and looking down. "I won't say anything right."

Mercedes walked in with Quinn, Anna, Puck and Ellen. "Hey, guys! How are you?!"

Everyone spoke and let Mercedes hug them.

"Are you talking about my new adorable niece?"

"We're talking about her demonic mother." Mike ran a nail over his teeth.

"Lock your door for the foreseeable future." Marcy stared him down.

He whimpered slightly.

Quinn giggled. "Don't mess with him because you're bad."

"And what are you, Queen Bee?" Marcy mocked.

Quinn's mouth fell open.

"Lucy, calm down." Mike soothed. "Marcy, remember she's pregnant."

"Who the hell was nice to me when I was pregnant?!" Marcy bit off.

"I was!" Quinn snapped.

"Bullshit!"

"Marcy!" Mercedes chided. "Stop cursing in front of the baby!"

"This my baby!"

"Quit it!"

Marcy called her a name in Italian that had Karou laughing while Mike and Quinn forced themselves to not join her.

Mercedes glared at Marcy before her eyes filled. "I can't believe you called me that."

Marcy hated when she cried and rolled her eyes. "If I apologize, will _that_ stop?"

Mercedes frowned adorably.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a *. You're not."

Mercedes sniffled. "Thank you."

"Aww!" Karou whined. "It's not fun when you apologize!"

"Shut up, Rou!" Quinn spat.

Karou stuck her tongue out at her.

Pendleton returned. "Your husband and wife, madam."

"Thank you, Pendleton." Quinn said as she patted the space next to her. "Come sit. How was your day?"

Finn was thrown. She'd been icy that morning and hadn't communicated all day. Where was this nice Quinn coming from? "It was okay. I got a job."

"Congratulations!" His friends shouted.

"Where?" Karofsky asked.

"With Kurt's dad at his garage." Finn pointed discreetly at Kurt. "It won't be much because I don't know too much about cars but he's willing to teach me."

"That's great!"

"Thanks." Finn was actually proud of himself.

"I'm proud of you." Quinn echoed his thoughts, shocking him further.

Mal walked in before he could say anything. "Wow. Everybody's here."

"Almost." Marcy waved him over. "Hold her."

"Okay." He sat between her and Ellen and took his baby girl. Marcy stood. "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"None of your business." Marcy left.

"She's lucky she's still recovering." He glared at her retreating back.

"What'd you do?" Karou grinned.

"Throw a shoe at her."

Mike chuckled. "Good luck removing it from wherever she sticks it afterwards."

Mal had to admit that she would retaliate. "Yeah."

Quinn laughed suddenly. "Remember 1998?"

"The whole year?" He looked at her like she was stupid.

"No." She rolled her eyes. "Spring break."

Mike nearly laughed himself off the arm of his chair as Karou wiped away tears.

Mercedes' lips twitched.

"Mercy?!" Mal was hurt.

She let out a chuckle before pressing her lips together. "I'm sorry, Mal! I'm not laughing!"

"I- I- I am!" Karou couldn't breathe.

Mike pointed at his brother and laughed uncontrollably.

Mal blushed and took a deep breath to keep calm. "Why would you bring that up?!"

Quinn grinned. "Just remembering why you shouldn't mess with my sister."

Mal whimpered and held his daughter close.

"What's the joke?" Azimio asked.

"No-" Mike fell out anew before trying again. "No joke! Just- she- and he- never again!"

Karou held her stomach. "I needed that!"

Mercedes won her battle with her trembling lips. "Mal, don't worry. We won't let her do that to you again."

Mal laid Riley on his chest and sat back, trying to calm down but ended up muttering under his breath in Japanese.

They didn't even notice the doorbell ringing.

"I feel like Marcemallow did something to you that gave you night terrors to this day." Ross said.

" _He_ laughed!" Mal yelled suddenly.

Mike fell off the armrest.

"Mikey!" Mercedes knew her older brother was a mess but it wasn't that funny. Truly it wasn't. She wasn't trying to convince herself. "And he didn't laugh! He said, "Ha"."

"That's laughing for him." Quinn's eyes sparkled.

Mercedes frowned at her for making it worse. "Stop it, Lucy!"

Tina helped Mike up. "Mike, are you okay?!"

He clung to the chair. "That was the best! You couldn't sleep for a week and locked every door you came in contact with!"

"I hate you!" Mal clenched his teeth so hard, Ellen was afraid they'd shatter.

"I didn't do it!"

"No but you and Marc teased him for months!" Mercedes was mad at him.

"It was funny!"

"Come on, Mercy." Quinn cajoled. "You have to admit that it was hilarious."

"It was not. Things could have gone so much worse than they did. They looked at Mal funny for the next two years!"

Karou laughed anew. "She had to have plotted it before we left! It's literally the best part!"

"Stop it, Rou!"

"What'd she do now?" Marcy's voice scared them.

Karou fell out laughing. "Not me, Twin! You!"

"I ain't did nothin!" Marcy's brows lifted.

"Remember Spring Break of '98?" Quinn smirked.

Immediately Marcy said, "No."

"Come on." Mike sniffed to get a hold of himself. "You don't remember what you did to Mal the first time he played a prank on you?"

"Why would I-?" Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an "O" before her face wiped blank. "Nope."

"I think you do!" Sam pointed.

"Too bad thinking's not your strong suit."

"Bruce?" He pouted.

"Stop being a bitch, Clark." She gave him a look.

Artie, who was with her along with his wives and cousin, laughed.

"Marcy, don't call him that!" Mercedes fussed. "Be nice to him!"

"For what? I'm not fucking him!" Marcy made a face.

"You're not nice to me either!" Mal bit off.

Marcy was quiet for a moment as they all looked at her to see what she'd say. They thought she wouldn't answer after a while then she said one word in Swedish.

Mal exploded in words.

The people who understood him had wildly different reactions. Mike was surprised- at Marcy, which was why his onyx brows raised.

Mercedes was very upset with Marcy and glared at her. Quinn was amused beyond belief. She knew it was a bad thing so she kept her face blank and her mouth shut but more than anything, she wanted to laugh.

Like Karou was currently doing. Loudly…

Marcy just looked at him benignly.

Eventually he ran out of steam and just glared at her, hurt.

"Are you done?"

"Whatever." He looked away.

She was quiet again until she said two words in Greek.

He side-eyed her. "You know I can't understand you."

Mercedes smiled. "I did!" She got up to try to hug Marcy, who kept her away with a finger to her chest. "Let me hug you!"

"No." Marcy stated clearly. "Sit down. I have a surprise for Rou."

"This isn't over." Mercedes sat down.

"What is it?" Karou wiped tears from her eyes.

"Close your eyes." Marcy commanded.

"No."

"Just do it."

"Why?!" Karou was filled with mistrust- just the way they were raised.

"I'll take it back."

"Okay! Okay!" Karou closed her eyes.

Marcy moved Arnold to stand in front of Karou then moved Yuria, who she'd gone to get from upstairs. "Open your eyes."

Karou opened her eyes and did three things in order. She blinked, she frowned then she undressed them with her eyes.

"Rou!" Mercedes was too done.

Karou smirked. "You're for me?"

Arnold blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess, kinda."

She licked her lips slowly.

He looked back at Marcy and Artie with a little trepidation.

Artie grinned and nodded with a knowing look while Marcy watched Karou.

Karou held her hand out when the blond turned around. "Karou Seon."

"Arnold Abrams." He shook her hand and was surprised by how soft it was. It slid against his hand, creating little fireworks of sensation. He blushed again.

She nodded slowly before facing Yuria. "And you are?"

Yuria shook her hand, getting electricity as well. "Yuria Parker."

"A true pleasure to meet you both." Karou's eyes screamed sex.

"We did good, BT!" Artie hissed to Marcy, who was still watching her cousin suspiciously.

"Would you like to go somewhere more private to get to know each other?"

Marcy spoke in Japanese. "Don't you dare ruin their lives!"

"Would you stop?!" Karou kept her voice light so no one would know they were arguing. "I'm not going to do anything. I just want to talk."

Quinn scoffed. "Right!"

"Bite me, Lucy."

"Rou, I'm serious." Marcy wasn't playing. "Do not do what I know for a fucking fact that you're thinking of doing."

Karou tore her gaze away from her new love interests and looked Marcy in the eye. "I promise I will not do anything that will make you upset with me."

Karou was lying and Marcy knew it. She blew out a breath and just hoped Arnold could say no like he said he could. "Fine. Whatever."

Karou looked between Arnold and Yuria. "Would you like to go to the game room? There's plenty of things to play with."

Arnold nodded. "That sounds like fun."

 _It will be_ … Karou led them out.

"What was that?" Mal blurted out when they were gone.

"That's your cousin." Marcy ran her hands over her face as she walked over to him and plopped on the sofa.

"Whatever that was, that's _your_ cousin."

Mercedes wrinkled her nose. "So you set them up?"

"Looks that way." Marcy reached for Riley but Mal twisted away from her. "What are you doing?"

"No." He frowned.

"Give me my baby." She frowned.

"My baby."

"Who went through sixteen hours of labor with her?"

"Sixteen hours?!" Santana and Lauren shouted.

"Labor can last for days. Give me my baby before I hurt you."

"I would like to hold my daughter." Mal sulked as he gave her up.

"When she needs a fresh nappy, she's all yours."

"What?!" Azimio yelped. "How is that fair?!"

"I'm sure Little Diva takes care of the rest of her needs." Kurt assured him.

"It's only fair." Mal shrugged and sat back before running his big hand over the baby's head. "She feeds her the most and gives her baths. Changes her when she spits up. I can handle diapers."

The other girls melted. "Aww!"

"Here we go." Mike muttered with an eye-roll.

Tina poked him. "Mike."

Mal gave him a dirty look. "So you're going to make Tina take care of Mina by herself?"

Mike gave his little brother a very much unamused look. "No."

"Then you'll have to change diapers."

"Your kids won't need you forever." Mike threatened in Swedish.

"I'll tell Marc on you!"

Mike bristled.

Quinn and Marcy fought tooth and nail not to show emotion.

Mercedes clucked her tongue at both of her hot tempered brothers. "Stop this now! We're family and we're going to act like it!"

"Yes, Mercy." Both boys bit off.

"Do you _try_ to leave us out?" Artie's words made them realize they never switched back to English.

"Calm down, Sit and Spin." Marcy adjusted Riley's dress. "Nobody's talking about you."

"I feel like you are."

"I could." She said in Spanish.

"Stop threatening people!" Mercedes clenched her fists.

"Don't threaten Artie." Sam pleaded. "We're all best friends."

"What have I told you about that best friends bullshit?" Marcy pinched her nostrils together.

He stuck his bottom lip out. "I'm not your best friend?"

"Because I am." Artie told him.

Blaine cleared his throat.

"Hey!" Ross was offended.

Tina felt left out. "Me too!"

Anna scoffed in hurt. "What about me?!"

"Aren't we close?" Shauna picked at her conservative hem.

"We're super best friends!" Brittany announced.

"Nah, Patti and I are like this." Santana crossed her fingers.

Lauren scoffed rudely. "Please! Her ego's bigger than mine!"

"No offense, Lauren but she's one of us." Azimio said. Karofsky nodded. "She's a guy."

"You guys are too old!" Tina frowned. "We're her age and I'm her best friend!"

"No way!" Sam, Artie, Anna, Ross and Blaine denied.

"Marce, tell them who's your best friend." Mike sighed, knowing her answer would devastate them.

Marcy, who was barely paying attention, lifted Riley up and down to her face and pressed kisses to the little girl. "Riley."

"What?!" They all shouted.

Riley started crying.

Marcy lifted an annoyed eyebrow at them before setting Riley against her shoulder and rubbing her back.

"Your baby can't be your best friend!" Tina protested.

"Who said?"

Her mouth opened and closed.

Mike shook his head and told her quietly, "It's you. She just didn't want to hurt their feelings."

Marcy heard and looked at him as if to say he should be ashamed of himself for telling her that.

Mal took Riley from Marcy. "We should let the others see her."

Marcy frowned at him. "Why?"

"Isn't that why they're here?"

Marcy opened her mouth to tell the truth before closing it. "That's why they came."

He noticed the discrepancies in their sentences and eyed her warily. "Uh huh. Who's first?"

The girls fought over who would go first.

 ** _cell_**

"You gotta hit the bricks." Marcy said.

"Damn, BT!" Artie winced. "That's cold!"

"We got something to do. You don't have to go home but you got to get the _hell_ up outta here."

"Marcy!" Mercedes chastised. "But we do have to go."

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked.

"Haven't your parents taught you about privacy?" Marcy set Riley in her bassinet.

"Yes."

"And have they taught you about respecting other peoples?"

"Yes."

"Do you think asking that question is respecting it?"

"No?" Brittany was confused.

Marcy shook her head. "No is correct. So you can leave and when it becomes common knowledge, we'll let you know."

"That's so mean!" Santana bit off before tears began falling from her eyes.

"I'm not pregnant anymore. That doesn't work on me."

"Boo Thang!" Artie rubbed his wife's arm.

"Get out." She waved a hand. "And take the rest of the chain gang with you."

"She likes to kick people out." Mike apologized.

"It's okay." Artie glared at Marcy as he slapped hands with him in farewell. "She's going to miss us."

"Does that make you feel good?" Marcy asked.

"I'm not doing that! I always come away with hurt feelings!"

"If you moved your ass, you wouldn't have to put up with it."

He growled. "Mal, yo woman is acidic!"

"Are you trying to convince me?" Mal raised a brow.

"Bite me." Marcy enunciated.

"Where?" Mal leaned close to whisper.

Marcy's eyes lightened and she stroked his wrist with her index finger. "Goodbye. See you later. It was fun. Let's do it again sometime. Whatever and so forth."

"Goodbye, Diva." Kurt hugged Mercedes.

Mercedes' lips twisted. "Ignore her. We'll see you guys Saturday."

"Can't wait!"

The group of friends left.

Marcy texted Karou to make sure she released Arnold.

"I'm going to go up to my room." Felicity gestured towards the door. "Will I see you guys later?"

"No. But dinner will be at six. Eat in the kitchen."

"Oh. Okay." She left.

Marcy looked at Mal. "I have to tell Linda to put the twins to bed at eight and get more stuff for Riley."

"We're taking her with us?" Mal frowned in confusion.

"We can't leave her. She needs milk."

"Did you pump at all today?"

"Just before the guys got here. But it's gone cuz I fed her what? a couple hours ago? Shit, she's going to want another feeding any minute now."

"I'll talk to Linda. You go feed Rye and pack the diaper bag." He put a hand on her back.

"Can we ask where you're going?" Tina asked meekly.

"Of course." Mike nodded. "We have work- are we still having our meeting or will it run together?"

His siblings made faces that clearly said they didn't know.

"I'll ask Marc later." He shrugged. "I'm sorry. What was the question?"

Tina played with her fingers. "How long will you be gone?"

He blew out a breath. "I don't know. Workday's over at nine but we might have our meeting after that and there's a bunch of stuff to do anyway."

"Am I going to see you tonight at all?"

"Probably not." He frowned. "Make sure you eat in the kitchen."

"All of you guys." Mercedes took Anna's hand.

"Why?" Finn ventured.

"It'll be better if you did." Marcy told him.

"Better for who?" Puck pressed.

"Whom. And you."

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Ellen asked, downhearted.

"Breakfast." Marcy said seriously. "You'll probably see us when we drop the twins off after our morning meeting then again when we pick up the twins for Maddie's show."

"Show?" Tina narrowed her eyes, bemused.

"Maddie has an equestrian show tomorrow." Mercedes explained.

"Oh? Is it- is it private?"

"No. I don't think so." Mike thought about it.

"Can we come?"

"You want to come?" Marcy blinked in surprise.

"Well yes. Maddie is our sister now, right? We should support her. Besides, I've never been to a horse show."

Mike was shocked… and pleased. "I'd love for you to come."

"Do you want to come?" Mal looked at Ellen like she was an alien.

She didn't appreciate his belief that she wouldn't want to go. "Yes."

"You too?" Mercedes looked between Puck and Anna.

Puck was shocked she was talking to him and nodded. "Yeah, I'll go."

"I've been to horse shows before." Anna nodded. "I enjoy them."

Quinn looked at her spouses. "What about you guys? It's not always fun when you're not competing."

Finn and Rachel exchanged looks. "We want to go."

"Okay."

"This has been… _something_ -" Marcy's fingers moved. "But we need to go."

"We do." Mercedes rose. "Mikey, we're riding with you."

"Maybe I don't want to drive?" Mike argued as he stood, too.

"So?" Quinn got up.

His lips flattened. Of course she wouldn't care about anyone's desires but her own.

Mal made an amused face at Mike. "I guess that's what happens when you never tell her no."

Mike jumped at him but Mercedes threw herself between them. "Mikey, stop! Mal, go upstairs!"

"Why?!" Mal wanted to be contrary.

"Go see about your kids!"

"Fine. Come on, Ellen."

Marcy grabbed the redhead's hand as she made to follow him. "No, come with me. He doesn't need a shadow."

Mal rolled his eyes and left.

"Why didn't you want me with him?" Ellen asked.

"He's working himself up. He's itching for a fight." Marcy gathered Riley's things.

"He won't take it out on the twins, will he?" Tina fretted.

"No. They'll calm him down but he has to make it to them first." She had everything she needed. "Come on, Elle."

Ellen followed her out.

"Are you calm?" Mercedes patted Mike's chest in rhythm.

"Yes." He was not.

"It's very impolite to lie."

He looked down at her.

She continued to pat his chest and avoid eye contact.

Pretty soon he _was_ calm. "I'm calm."

She patted his chest one last time before going to Anna. "Stop getting so angry. It's bad for your blood pressure."

"I don't know why you don't just kill him and get it over with." Quinn sniffed.

"Laura would be pissed…" Mike took Tina's hand. "Let's go."

"Go get a banana." Mercedes ordered.

"I don't want a banana."

"Yes, you do."

He sighed heavily. "I'm going. I'm going." He left with Tina.

"Does he get mad like that a lot?" Finn's eyes were wide.

"He tries not to but…" Mercedes shook her head.

"But what?" Anna led.

"Everyone has their triggers."

"What about Mal?" Rachel wanted to know. "Marcy said he's itching for a fight."

"Everyone has their triggers." She repeated. "Come with me, Annie. I want to change."

"Oh crap!" Quinn groaned. "I should change, too!"

"I'll call Laura and tell Marcy."

"I can tell Marcy."

"I'll tell Marcy." Mercedes gave her a look.

Quinn stared back before frowning and looking away. "I'm pregnant."

"She holds grudges."

Quinn sagged in defeat. "Fine. You tell her. I'll call Marc and ask him where he is."

"Yes, deal with Marc." Mercedes raised a hand. "Come on, guys."

Puck was surprised she meant him, too and followed after her and Anna.

"What was that about?" Finn wanted to know.

"What?" Quinn frowned as she picked at the remains of the spread. "I need to have Mrs. Gonzales clean in here."

"Sadie said everyone has triggers but it seems like your brothers got mad out of nowhere and now she doesn't want you to talk to Marcy because you're pregnant and she holds grudges?"

"No." She made a sound as she shook her head. "That's not why."

"Then why?" Rachel pressed.

"She doesn't like us fighting so she tries to intervene as quickly as possible. It doesn't always work as you could see with that little scene with Mikey and Mal."

Her blasé attitude surprised her spouses, who both raised brows.

Quinn finished picking at the room before going to the doorway. "Let's go. I'll call Mrs. Gonzales on the way up."

Finn and Rachel followed her out although Finn was the one to speak. "I don't know if I'll make it to Maddie's thing tomorrow. Burt is starting me off part time but all I know is I work tomorrow morning."

"That's okay." Quinn climbed the stairs as she dialed Mrs. Gonzales' cell phone number. "She never expected you to come anyway."

"Why not?" Rachel asked. "You're going."

"I'm her sister. Hello? Hey, Mrs. Gonzales. We're done in the back parlor. It needs cleaning. I started but didn't really do much. Okay. We won't be here for dinner but our spouses will be and they'll be eating in the kitchen. If our parents are home, they'll be in the dining room still. Okay. Bye."

"Why aren't we eating with your parents?" Finn questioned.

"No." Quinn said nothing further.

"No what?" He frowned.

"No." She shook her head.

"Quinn, that doesn't mean anything. You can't just say no to a question that's not yes or no."

Quinn made it up to the third floor and went down the hall.

"Are you ignoring us now?" He kept up with her.

"No." She opened their door and went straight to the closet.

Rachel shut the door behind them and followed him after Quinn. "We don't want to make you angrier with us-"

"I'm not angry with you." Quinn began looking through her clothes for something that said "work".

"You're not?" Finn was skeptical.

"No." Quinn pulled down two dresses and stood in front of her full length mirror, holding each up to her front.

"You were last night."

"I was."

"But you're not now?"

"No." She chose the paisley blue dress and laid the other in a chair to begin changing.

"Why?"

"Finn?!" Rachel facepalmed.

Finn flinched. "I don't want you to be mad at us but it's weird! You were really mad last night and now you're not? What gives?"

Quinn buttoned the bodice of her dress before smoothing down the sides and front. "Marcy wanted us to forgive you."

"What?" Both were confused.

Quinn turned to look at them before going to her vanity and finding jewelry to switch. "Marcy is better than me. I was fully prepared to stay angry for as long as I could but she didn't want tension in our marriages. So you're lucky."

"Wow." Finn breathed. "So she's not mad at us anymore?"

"No, she's still mad at you. She just doesn't want _us_ mad at you. So I'm not going to bring it up again. Just know that she's not always that benevolent and I'm not so forgiving."

Finn didn't know what "benevolent" meant but figured it was something good. "What do we have to do to get back on her good side?"

"Just give her some space for a week or two then try." She began doing her makeup.

"Are we just not supposed to talk to her?" Rachel asked.

"You can say hi but don't push it." Quinn wrinkled her nose as she applied powder. "Mal either. Especially in his current mood."

"What about Ellen?"

"What about her?" Quinn widened her eyes to apply mascara.

"What about their marriage? Are they still angry with her?"

"Most likely." Quinn applied two coats to her lashes before doing her mouth. She smacked her lips together.

"She wants our marriages to be good but she's still angry with her wife?"

"Not wanting us angry with our spouses has nothing to do with being mad at hers." Quinn began brushing her hair. "Ellen will have to earn their forgiveness and trust."

Rachel looked at Finn. "Do we have yours?"

Quinn stood up and slipped off her shoes and forced her feet into new ones before picking up a lightweight sweater and purse. "Honestly? No. But I'm not going to let her know that."

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Finn's brows drew together. "I mean she wants us happy or something so we should actually be. Don't you think?"

"I think that you're lucky that I was raised to preserve decorum." She barely looked at him. "I'm gone. Don't wait up."

Finn and Rachel watched her leave.

Rachel turned to Finn. "What are we going to do? She doesn't trust us, she doesn't forgive us. I feel like she doesn't even love us."

Finn wrapped his arms around her and buried her face in his chest. "I don't know how we're going to fix this but we will. Obviously they were brought up totally different than us and we just have to reach them. I promised to be there for both of you. And I will."

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes checked her phone and saw that for once, Quinn beat her getting ready. "Alright, I have to go."

"Nic said that you were running her a special bath." Puck brought up.

"I know. I'll be back at eight." She stood up and pulled on a lightweight sweater.

"I thought you said work didn't end until nine?"

"It doesn't but they're letting me off early so I can do this for Nic." She picked up her purse. "I want to talk to you two when I get back so after Nic's tuck in, I think we should have a sit down."

He grimaced. Having talks never meant anything good. This was the part where she said she wanted out. A dull aching started in his heart and he massaged his chest. "Alright."

"You should get going so you can get Nic from swimming." She grabbed her phone and left.

"This ain't good." He told Anna.

Anna worried her bottom lip. "I don't think so either. We wanted to do this and it seems like it's just been trouble all over the place."

"I meant what I said when I said I'd try. I'm not giving up. Are you with me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Come with me to get Nic. We'll come back and think of ways to get Mama back on our side."

 ** _cellish_**

Mercedes made it down to the garage and climbed in Rhonda. She put her seatbelt on. "I'm ready."

Mike nodded and pulled out. "Okay."

"Did you get your banana?"

"Yeah." He grunted.

"Mikey, stop getting so mad at Mal. I know he's the most annoying creature on the planet but he's our little brother. Our only little brother. If something happened to him, we'd be really sad."

"I know." He muttered. "He just gets on my nerves. I still love him."

"Good." She reached over Quinn to touch his leg. "We love you."

"We love you more than him." Quinn put in.

"Lucy!"

"You know you do!"

Mike grinned as Mercedes fumed.

Quinn leaned on Mercedes. "Love you, Sissy."

Mercedes side-eyed her. "When we get there, be nice to him!"

Mike and Quinn made noises.

"Guys!"

"Fine!"

"He's going through a lot." She sniffed.

"Like what?" Mike challenged.

"He has a new baby, three year old twins and a pregnant wife. He's stressed out."

 _Damn! that's good!_ He frowned. "Fine, I'll be nice but the first time he gets on my nerves, I'm giving him a swirly!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, wishing for Laura.

Soon they were at the paper and he found a parking spot. They got out and went inside.

Larry was still there. "Hello! Mr. Stolm instructed me to take you directly to his office."

They followed him to the elevator and rode the lift with him up to the fifth floor. They got out and went through a maze of hallways until finding a corner office.

Laura, Marc, Marcy, Mal and Maddie were already there with Quad and Riley.

Larry knocked on the glass door and waited for Griff to bid them entrance before opening the door. "Here you are, Mr. Stolm."

"Thank you, Larry." Griff nodded.

Larry left, shutting the door behind him.

"I was just telling your siblings that we should conduct the interviews today." Griff steepled his hands.

"Here are employee records." Marc put his hand on the stack. "We should split up and do this. There's four offices on the top floor so we could share or-"

"I call Marcy!" Maddie flung herself on the sixteen year old.

Mercedes and Quinn clasped hands. "We're together!"

Mike held out his fist and Mal bumped it. "Called it!"

Marc frowned. "What?!"

Laura blinked, totally surprised. "I think I'm a little offended."

"More than a little!"

"Don't be like that, Marc." Mercedes and Quinn hugged him from behind.

"Be like that." Marcy picked at her nails.

Mercedes hit her and ignored her pointed look. "We love you very much, Marc!"

"I don't care!" Marc took Laura's hand. "I'll share with my wife!"

"None of my sisters want to share with me!" Laura sniffed.

"That's not true!" Mercedes and Maddie denied.

"Just half." Marcy ran her thumb over her nails.

"Those are good odds." Quinn agreed.

Mercedes glared at them. "Stop it!"

Laura stood and collected Quad's things. "That's alright. See if I do anything for you ever again."

"My life fell apart." Marcy pouted.

Quinn rubbed her fists over her eyes. "I'm in tears."

Mike and Mal tried to hide their laughter but they all still heard it.

"Let's go upstairs." Laura glared at all four. "We'll conduct the interviews up there."

"But wait." Marcy rubbed her hands over her thighs. "I can't do it without you. I mean, how will I make it up the stairs?"

Laura pressed her lips together and let out a muffled scream before storming out.

Mike and Mal fell out laughing as Quinn hugged Marcy from behind.

"Moppet!" Marc seethed.

"Your anchor just pulled up. Shouldn't you be going?" Marcy waved Quinn away.

Marc narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth but Mercedes pulled him up. "Just go see about Lady. Make sure she's alright."

He glared at his sister before leaving.

Mercedes turned on her. "How could you do that?!"

"You're her problem." Marcy pointed to Quinn before uncrossing her legs and standing up. "Come on, Mad. Let's get this over with."

Mal chuckled at Mercedes' face. "I guess I won't see you until later."

"That's how time works." Marcy made sure she had all of Riley's things.

He swatted her bottom.

She gave him a look before leaving, Maddie behind her.

"She makes me so mad!" Mercedes fumed.

"What if something happened to her?" Mike mocked in a high voice. "You'd be sad."

"Shut up!"

He laughed. "Come on, Mal. We gotta get up there before they take the best one."

Mal got up to follow him.

"Calm down, Mercy." Quinn put a hand on her sister's still tiny baby bump. "It's not good for Rae."

"We're not always like this." Mercedes peered at Griff desperately. "We know how to act in public."

"Mostly." Quinn corrected.

Griff was amused. He acted the same way with his own siblings. It was why he rarely saw them. Well that and he always worked. "It's fine. My assistant and I will bring up the files. It'll probably be easier to go by department. I'll call them up and you can just call my line to send up the next."

"Thank you." Mercedes took Quinn's hand and led her out. They went to the elevator and rode it up three floors.

When they made it, they saw the others had claimed their offices.

They went to the office on the left and opened the door. Marcy was sitting behind the desk with Riley's carrier on it. Maddie was in front of the desk with her feet on it.

"We picked this one." Maddie chirped.

"Why?" Quinn folded her arms.

"Because we did. Get out." Marcy swayed in her chair.

Quinn shook a fist. "Come on, Mercy! We don't need this!"

"Bye." Marcy wiggled her fingers.

Maddie giggled at the blonde's face as she stomped out. Mercedes glared at Marcy before following.

They went to the other office on the left and opened the door. Mike was sitting behind the desk while Mal was sitting on it. "Hey."

"Hey." They responded.

"What's so good in here that you picked it?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"Get out." Mal echoed his wife.

"Mikey!" She stomped a foot.

Mike's lips twitched. "Aren't we getting started soon?"

"Humph!" She folded her arms. "I'll tell Marc on you!"

"Stop threatening us!"

"Come on, Mercy!" Quinn pulled her out.

"You big baby!" Mal yelled after her.

Quinn pulled Mercedes across the way to the next office. She opened the door and saw no one was inside. "They left this one for us? There must be something wrong with it."

"Lucy!" Mercedes smacked her lips.

Quinn began poking around, trying to find flaws.

"Lucy, calm down. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with this space."

"Humph!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Let's go make sure Marc and Laura are alright. We hurt their feelings by not choosing them."

"Do _you_ want to be stuck with Laura?"

"Lucy!" Mercedes opened the door.

Quinn stomped her feet loudly as she passed through. They traveled next door to the office sharing a wall with them and opened the door.

"Hey, guys." Marc turned from the windows.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes shut the door behind them.

"Why?" Laura narrowed her eyes at Quinn. "Because my own sisters act like they don't want to be around me?"

"Laura, that's not true." Mercedes swore. "We love you so much!"

"Yeah right." Laura sulked as she messed with Quad's blanket.

"Of course we do!" Mercedes went around the desk to wrap her short, chubby arms around her neck. "You're our mommy!"

"It would be nice if everyone felt that way but they don't."

Mercedes glared at Quinn, who rolled her eyes. "They do so!"

"Whatever." The green eyed girl traced shapes into the chair she was behind. "We don't hate you. All the time."

"Lucy!" Marc bit off.

Quinn made her crying face. Marc rarely yelled at her.

Laura decided to be the bigger person before Quinn cried. "Fine. I guess I can forgive you."

Quinn stuck her lip out.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Marc bade entrance.

A nervous woman opened the door with a heavy stack of files in her arms. "Hello."

"You must be Stolm's assistant." Marc took the stack from her and offered his hand with a smile.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and blushed. "Ye-yes."

"I'm Marc Jones. It's nice to meet you."

"It-it's nice to meet you, too Mr. Jones." She was completely flustered.

"I'm not _that_ stuffy, am I?"

She tittered nervously. "No."

"We'll probably grow closer soon. No need for formality. Call me Marc."

"Okay." She ducked her head. "Marc."

"There we go. Thank you for these. We'll call Stolm and get started."

She nodded quickly. "Half of those files are for the other office."

"Okay. We'll see you soon-" He frowned slightly and cocked his head. "I didn't catch your name, sweetheart."

She gulped. "Lana."

"Lana." He smiled warmly. "That's a very beautiful name."

She giggled. "Th-thank you, Mr.- Marc!"

"Alright. You better get back to work before Stolm thinks I'm trying to steal you." He walked with her back to the door.

She turned with earnest urgency. "I could! I mean I could help you until you get your own assistant."

"That sounds good. I'll talk to Stolm about it."

She breathed out a giggle.

They just stood there until he leaned in and her eyes widened. "I need my hand back."

"Oh!" She blushed and dropped his hand. She pressed her own to her chest and tried to speak before giving up and running out.

He gave an amused chuckle. "Funny little thing." He turned to his sisters and found them giving him certain looks. "What?"

"I- I think we should get started!" Mercedes stood from her chair and ran to collect half the stack. "Come on, Lucy!"

Quinn crossed her arms. "I want to stay."

"Lucy!" She hissed.

Quinn smacked her lips and frowned before getting up and stomping to the doorway. She glared at Marc before Mercedes pulled her out and shut the door.

Marc was seriously confused. "What?"

Laura stared at him steadily.

"What?!"

"Call Mr. Stolm." She looked over at her son, dismissing his father.

"Babe,-"

She raised a hand. "Make the call."

"What'd I do?" He was lost.

She fussed with Quad's blanket.

He sighed and set the stack of files on the desk before taking out his phone to call the editor. This was going to be a long night…

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes checked her watch as the current interviewee left. "Are you sure you can do this alone?"

Quinn tossed aside the woman's file and grabbed a new one to peruse. "Yes, Mercy. Go home."

Mercedes was unsure and her face reflected that.

Quinn looked over and groaned. "Go take care of your kid!"

"Well, she's not really my kid. I love her to pieces though-"

"Mercy, just go before I call Mikey to carry you out."

Mercedes scrunched her nose at her twin. "Fine!"

Quinn rolled her eyes before paying attention to the file in her hands.

Mercedes gathered her things and kissed Quinn's cheek even though she was miffed at her. "I'll see you when you come home."

"Yeah, yeah." Quinn wasn't paying attention.

Mercedes slammed the door behind her and went across the large space to the Chang brothers' office. She knocked on the door and entered when they called out. "Hey."

"Hey." They returned. They were with an employee.

"Hello." She smiled at the man. "I'm leaving. I'll see you at home."

"Alright." Her brothers nodded.

Mike frowned. "How are you getting home?"

Mercedes blinked in shock. She hadn't thought of that. "I don't know."

"I'll take you."

"No, no. You're needed here. I'm ok-"

"Mercy." He gave her a look.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll say goodbye to the others and meet you at the lift."

He nodded.

"Bye, Mal."

Mal waved.

She shut the door and went along the way to Marcy's and Maddie's office. She knocked on the door then entered when they told her to.

"Hi, Mercy!" Maddie gushed.

"Hi, baby!" Mercedes went to hug her. "How are you doing?"

"Really good! Marcy even lets me ask questions!"

"What kind of questions do you ask?" Mercedes tapped her nose.

"It's different for everybody but I ask about their jobs and how it feels to work here."

"Those are great questions."

Maddie beamed.

"Well I'm about to go home-"

"How are you getting there?" Marcy spoke up as she flipped through pages in a file.

"Mikey's taking me."

"Good."

"Do you care about me getting home safely?" Mercedes teased.

"The twins are attached to you…"

Mercedes' face fell.

"Don't listen to her, Mercy." Maddie squeezed the mom-to-be. "She'd miss you, too."

Mercedes watched Marcy but the green eyed girl didn't react. She made a face at her stubborn sister and kissed her easygoing sister on her childishly plump cheek. "I'll see you at home, MadCap."

"Bye, Mercy."

Mercedes let her go and stuck her tongue out at Marcy before leaving quietly. She didn't know if Riley was awake or not.

She saw Mike at an elevator and hurried to tell Marc and Laura goodbye before meeting him. The oldest of them seemed to be at odds but the person they were interviewing seemed nervous on his own.

"You ready?" Mike straightened from his lean.

"Yes."

He pushed the button to go down (the only button actually since they were on the top floor). They waited in silence for the lift to come up then got on.

When the elevator got to the ground floor, they walked out, waving to the night watchmen as they left. They walked to the lot and climbed in Rhonda.

Mike drove towards their home. "Why are you leaving early again?"

"To give Nic a bath."

"Right. She's a good little girl."

"I know. She's so polite and grateful. I enjoy doing things for her."

"She's a special kid. She's lucky she's got you."

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you, Mikey. Just like I'm lucky I got you."

He made a face to keep from smiling. "You weren't bad to look after. Lucy and Marcy on the other hand…"

She giggled. "Stop talking about my babies!"

"They're so stressful!"

She grinned widely (because she agreed wholeheartedly). "Stop it!"

"Humph!" He pulled into their driveway and followed the curve to pull up to the front door.

She leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You need to shave."

He rubbed his jaw. "Maybe."

"No, definitely. I'll do it tomorrow. You don't want to scrape all of T's skin off, do you?"

He dropped his head and laughed soundlessly. "No, I do not."

"Good. We'll get up early in the morning." She opened the door and got out. When she went to shut it, she saw him lighting up a cigarette. "You just couldn't wait for me to leave!"

"I deserve this!" He took a long drag.

She wrinkled her face at him and shut the door before going to the front door of the house. She unlocked it and turned to wave him off before shutting and locking it.

She went to the staircase and went up the steps carefully. She was extremely tired and was determined to get a nap in before her siblings got home.

She made it to the third floor and went to her room. Puck and Anna were there. They were sitting on the settee at the end of the bed and the room sparkled.

She shut the door behind herself and walked forward. "What happened in here?"

"We just thought that you'd be tired after being at work and who wants to come home to a dirty room?" Anna explained.

Puck nodded nervously.

Mercedes chuckled lowly before looking around. Not everything was in their correct spots but she could overlook it for the effort. "That was incredibly sweet of you guys."

Puck breathed for the first time since she announced the need for a talk. "We thought about giving Nic her bath for you but she got-" He didn't know any other word but "bitchy" but he didn't want to call his little sister a bitch.

"Upset." Anna found the word. "She only wants you."

"Aww!" Mercedes smiled. "We can give her a bath together."

Puck sulked. "I doubt she wants to see me." He'd argued with her until she threw him out of her room.

"Come on, Noah." Mercedes set her things on a table and toed off her shoes.

Puck and Anna got up and followed her to the yellow room.

Mercedes opened the door. "Nic?"

"You're home!" Nic flew over like a tornado.

"Yes!" Mercedes caught her and wavered on her feet.

"Nic!" Puck steadied them.

Nic glared at him. "Why are _you_ here?"

Mercedes ignored Puck's look at the eight year old. "Nic, stop that. He's your brother and you love him."

Nic buried her face in Mercedes' stomach. "Yes."

"Come on now. You sit on the bed while we run your water."

Nic went to hop into her bed.

The teens went to the bathroom and Mercedes collected everything they'd need. They ran warm water with scented bubble bath and a bath bomb that Mercedes thought the little girl would love.

They dropped in toys and a washcloth along with soap. Mercedes had two candles that she put on the sink and lit. She set her phone on the sink as well and played soothing music from Pandora.

Anna set a drying towel on the toilet lid. "This is really great."

"I love baths." Mercedes turned off the lights.

Puck wrinkled his nose. "What a waste. What does this stuff even do?"

Mercedes and Anna looked at him like he said he was a vampire and was going to suck their blood.

"What?"

"Do you not take baths?!" They whispered harshly.

"Ice baths after football." He shrugged.

"I'm running you a bath!" Mercedes vowed.

"Mama,-"

Anna stood behind Mercedes and waved her hands.

He stopped. "Sure. I'd like that."

Mercedes nodded. "Good." She went to the door and called for Nic.

Puck mouthed his gratitude to his blonde wife as the little girl came into the room.

She gasped as her eyes widened before letting out a scream.

Mercedes smiled. "How do you like it?"

Nic screamed again. "I love it!"

Mercedes giggled as Nic hugged her. "Good!"

"Thank you so much! I love you!"

"You're welcome, sweetie!"

Nic started crying.

"Don't cry, sweetie. It's okay." She rubbed her back.

"You're the best!" Nic sobbed.

Mercedes was tickled pink. "Okay. Get in the tub. We'll be waiting in the room."

Nic wiped her face as the others left.

Mercedes closed the bathroom door and went to sit on the bed with a groan. Her body was killing her.

"Wow." Puck dropped onto the bed. "She cried."

"It's so cute. She's so grateful." Mercedes smiled.

Anna sat at the bottom of the bed. "She's a really good kid."

"Right?! I wish all kids were like her!"

"She's too shy." Puck shook his head. "I worry about her making friends."

"Well she has Stacie so far. That kid is great. She's going to help Nic come out of her shell _quick_."

"Yeah, Sam's sister is out there. She danced with all the guys at Sam's party."

"She's such a flirt." Mercedes giggled. "She reminds me of Lucy. She was just the same way at eight."

"I can see that." Anna nodded.

"Yup!" Mercedes beamed. "She was a mess!"

"Seeing her get hit on before Rachel got to Sly's was amazing."

Mercedes giggled with her. "She's got an ego!"

"Just Quinn?"

Mercedes clapped gaily. "No! They get it honestly. You should see Marc sometimes!"

"Marc?!"

"Yes! He's been flirting since he was six!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Yes! He taught Mikey and Mal how to flirt and seriously, we have tapes with them flirting with girls!"

"You do not!"

"Yes, we do!"

"Oh my-! We _have_ to see that!"

"Totally! We have so many tapes. Pictures, too. We record everything. When we get old and grey, we'll have proper documentation."

Anna laughed.

Puck was just glad they were happy so he let them talk about the things the Fabanges had recorded until Nic left the bathroom. "You done?"

"Uh huh." The eight year old nodded.

"Go get dressed in your PJs while your brother cleans the bathroom." Mercedes commanded.

"What?!" Puck's head swerved.

"Go, Noah." Mercedes waved her hand.

He growled before getting up to clean the bathroom. When he came back, the girls were all in the bed, Nic under the covers. "What story do you want?"

Nic scrunched up her face as she thought. " _The Frog Prince_."

He grabbed the book and sat on the bed. He handed it to Anna, who began reading.

When she was finished, Nic requested that Mercedes and Puck sing to her. So they chose a rock song that Puck didn't even know Mercedes knew.

Nic climbed out of the bed when they finished. She ignored when they called her back and rifled in her closet for something. She found it and came back. She snuggled under the covers and held out a slip of paper. "I met someone today."

"You did?" Puck reached for it. "You didn't tell me that."

"Not you. Mama." She held it out of reach and gave it to Mercedes. "In my dance class. Her name is Stella. She wants you to call her mommy."

"Oh?" Mercedes took the paper and read the childish cursive. "I'll do it tomorrow."

Nic beamed.

"You go to sleep now. You have a full day tomorrow." Mercedes kissed her forehead.

"Okay." Nic yawned.

Puck and Anna kissed her forehead before turning out her lights. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Nic closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Mercedes shut the door behind them and led her spouses to their room. She opened the door and came inside.

Puck shut the door behind them and leaned against it. "Did she just call you "Mama"?"

Mercedes sat on the settee and laid back. "Yeah. She asked if she could call me that and I told her to ask Bubbie."

Puck's brows lifted. "So that's why she wanted me to call Bubbie. And why she disappeared with my phone."

Mercedes gave a strange chuckle.

"I'm guessing Bubbie said yes."

"I guess so." She shrugged before staring at him intently.

"What?" He felt on trial.

"Come sit here." She patted the space next to her. "Annie, you, too."

Anna sat next to her as she moved and Puck took her spot. Both stared at their wife in fearful apprehension.

"We need to talk." Mercedes paced in front of them.

"You want to get divorced, don't you?" Puck bit the bullet.

"What?!" She stilled.

"It's because we've been a bad wife and husband." Anna said sadly.

Mercedes blinked.

"We keep doing things to stress you out." Puck lifted a shoulder.

She chewed on her lip with wide eyes before blinking. "I don't want a divorce."

"You don't?!" Both were shocked.

"No."

"But we get on your nerves and act like we don't know what privacy is." Puck protested.

Anna swatted him. "Don't remind her!"

Mercedes giggled. "Guys, I'm just trying to tell you I forgive you."

"You forgive us?" Puck asked dumbly.

"Yes. For last night? Marcy wants us to have a solid marriage so she wants Mikey, Lucy and I to forgive you guys."

"She cares about our marriages?" Anna was dumbfounded.

"I think it's because she cares about us and doesn't want us to have dysfunctional relationships. She's still mad at you but she doesn't want us to be."

"Whoa!" Puck was blown away.

"That's really nice." Anna was still in shock.

"Marcy can be nice." Mercedes lifted a shoulder. "That's all I wanted to tell you."

"Okay." Puck was determined to get back on Marcy's good side. She was pretty awesome and this just made her a hero in his book.

"But if you ever do anything like that again, I'll look the other way while she makes me a widow."

He gulped. "Got it."

She looked at her watch. "I have an hour before they get home. Want to do something?"

"Like what?" Anna asked.

"Want to eat ice cream in bed and watch a movie?"

"What movie?" Puck knew better than to just agree.

"How about _Imitation of Life_? The original."

"What's that?" Both were confused.

Mercedes beamed.

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes entered the den. "Have you guys been upstairs yet?"

"Nope." Her siblings answered.

"What about Quad and Rye?"

"Rye's asleep." Marcy pulled her shoes off.

"Quad, too." Laura plopped very unladylike onto a sofa.

"Maybe we can just do this tomorrow?" Mercedes suggested.

"Nope." Marcy dropped, too. "We are getting this over with."

"So what exactly are we going over tonight then?"

"Interviews for new staff and combining our notes about who to keep." Marc began listing.

"Decorating." Laura added.

"Shopping for the decorating." Quinn went on.

"Creating business PR." Mike tossed in.

"New photos." Mal nodded.

"Rebuilding HR and the entire company policy." Marcy rubbed her eyes.

"And meeting everyone." Maddie finished.

That was a laundry list. Mercedes blew out a breath. "We might as well get started."


	26. Chapter 26

**_One of the last of the really long chapters. Next week's is definitely the longest. If you want, you can listen to Lil Nas X's Bring U Down. I really love that little dude and what he's about._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes turned off her alarm clock with a yawn and pushed back the covers. She slipped out of bed and went to relieve herself before washing her face and brushing her teeth.

She started her shower and grabbed a shower cap to put on before going to grab her phone. She came back and played an energizing playlist then hopped in the shower.

She sang and danced as she washed her body. When she finished, she grabbed her towel and wiped her face before wrapping it around her body.

She grabbed her phone and left the bathroom to wake up Anna. She shook her shoulder gently. Anna blinked awake and moaned. "You have to wake up, honeycakes. It's morning."

Anna pushed her hair out of her face. "Morning?"

"Yeah. You want breakfast, don't you?"

"Breakfast?" Puck mumbled.

Mercedes chuckled. He was all about food. Just like Mike… whom she'd promised to shave. "Go get ready for the day."

Anna sat up uneasily. "Okay."

Mercedes kissed her cheek and went to the closet. She picked out her clothes the night before so she simply slathered on lotion and powder before slipping into her underwear. She spritzed on her favorite perfume before pulling on her robe.

She left the closet and her room to go to the black room. She barged in and saw Tina was just waking up. "Hey, T."

Tina blinked heavily. "Mercy?"

"Good morning. Where's Mikey?"

Tina pointed. "Bathroom."

Mercedes crossed to the restroom and barged in as Tina tried to warn her. "Mikey!"

Mike's eyes shifted before he spit out a mouthful of toothpaste. "What?"

"Are you ready for me to shave you?"

He looked at the shower. "Not really."

"Yes. Let me get a chair. You get your kit together and wash your mouth out."

"Mercy,-!" He called out as she disappeared from view. "Mercy!"

Tina watched as Mercedes pushed and pulled a chair from their sitting area before going for a different (lighter) chair. The fifteen year old was amused.

Mercedes finally brought the chair into the bathroom and wiped away sweat from her exertion. "Sit!"

Mike looked at her. "Mercy, we don't have to do this-"

"I promised and I keep my promises."

"It wasn't a real promise." He protested.

"Sit!" She ordered with a point.

His head rolled along with his eyes before he threw himself into the chair. He sighed heavily. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

"I'm the one doing all the work." She opened his kit and began preparing.

Tina wandered into the bathroom so she could see. "You know how to give a shave?"

"Yes." Mercedes prepared the lather. "We learned when we were little."

"That's cool." Tina watched as she warmed the lather then applied it to Mike's face and neck.

Mercedes shrugged as she made sure she hadn't missed a spot.

Tina sat on the toilet lid and watched avidly as Mercedes rinsed her hands then sharpened a straight edged razor. Her eyes widened in fear and she pulled in a great gulp.

Mercedes started on Mike's right side and carefully in one smooth stroke slid the razor over his cheek. She rinsed the razor in a pool of warm water in the sink before repeating her steps.

Soon she was done and wiped his face with a towel before slapping aftershave on him. He lifted a brow at her. "That was a little hard, don't you think?"

Mercedes beamed. "I don't know what you're talking about." She washed her hands. "I need to finish getting dressed. I'll see you downstairs."

"See ya." He stood up and examined his face in the mirror as she left.

Tina stood up and went up to him. She turned him and touched his face in awe. "Wow! She's so good!"

"Yeah, she has a steady hand." He rubbed his jaw before dropping a kiss on her mouth. "I gotta shower. Want to join me?"

She blushed and swatted him. "Oh, Mike!"

"I'm serious!"

 ** _cell_**

"We're still eating in the kitchen?" Finn was confused as he and his wives entered the large space.

"Yes." Quinn answered. She went to the fridge and grabbed a bag of cherries. She needed a pick-me-up for the day.

"Okay." He sat down.

"Why are you feeding the twins?" Felicity asked Mal.

"Because they're already dressed and if they get dirty, Marce's gonna erupt like Pompeii." Mal frowned as he spooned oatmeal into his eldest daughter's mouth.

"Where is she?" Puck wanted to know with a yawn.

"I don't know." Mal fed Mally a bit of eggs.

"I'm right here." Marcy walked in with Yuria. She sat on Mally's other side and adjusted Riley in her arms.

"Hello." Mercedes smiled at Yuria. "We haven't formally met. I'm Mercy."

"Yuri? this is my sister, Mercy, her husband, Puck and wife, Anna and his sister, Nic. This is my sister, Quinn and her husband, Finn and wife, Rachel. This is my brother, Mike and his wife, Tina. My wife, Ellen and our husband, Mal. These are our twins, Mally and Mickey. And this is our friend, Felicity." Marcy introduced. "Guys, this is Yuria Parker."

"Hello!" They waved.

"Hello." Yuria nodded.

Marc, Laura and Maddie walked in with Quad. "Good morning!"

"Morning!" Everyone spoke.

"This is my oldest sister, Laura and my oldest brother, Marc and their son, Quad. Maddie is my younger sister." Marcy said.

"Hello." Yuria nodded.

"Hi!" Maddie waved as she sat at the table.

"How do you do?" Laura switched Quad to her other shoulder so she could shake Yuria's hand.

"I'm well and yourself?" Yuria said politely.

"Oh my goodness, you have manners!" Laura was surprised.

Yuria looked at Marcy, who lifted a shoulder. "I do."

"Good. She needs good friends."

"I have good friends!" Marcy protested.

"You associate with thugs and hooligans!" Laura bit off.

Marcy snapped her teeth at her.

Marc chuckled. "How you doin, Yuria? I'm Marc."

Yuria shook his hand.

Karou walked in wearing a floor length gown and high heels. She posed against a wall. "Good morning!"

"Good hell!" Marcy rolled her eyes.

Quinn laughed. "What are you doing, Rou?"

"What are you _wearing_?!" Maddie giggled.

"Oh, Rou." Mercedes sighed.

Marc, Mike and Mal fell out laughing.

"Karou…" Laura wasn't sure she had the energy for her cousin this morning.

"I'm just here for breakfast." Karou sashayed to the seat next to Yuria and sat elegantly.

"What are you wearing?" Maddie repeated.

"Oh, this old thing?"

Marcy gave her a heavy lidded look. "You're really doing this?"

"Doing what?" Karou widened her eyes in faux innocence. "All I'm doing is sharing a meal with my family."

"Okay." Marcy licked her lips slowly. "You do _this_ … alone. I'm not in this foolishness."

"Come on, Cuz-"

"Nope. You're on your own."

Karou pouted.

Mal laughed. "Hey, Rou? There's something hanging out of the back of your dress."

Karou sat straight up and reached behind herself and felt the tag. She snatched it off and threw it over her shoulder before leaning on her fist with a dazzling smile.

"I literally cannot eat around her." Marcy was exhausted already. "Can we go?"

"It's not time yet." Mercedes checked her phone.

"I will ride around until it is." She stood.

"You suck, Twin." Karou said in Japanese.

"And you're a slut." Marcy replied.

Karou's mouth fell open. "Just because you got married doesn't mean we're not one in the same!"

"I'm not like you. I don't have the stench of desperation wafting off me." Marcy walked out.

Karou blushed and stewed.

"She didn't mean that." Mercedes soothed.

"I think she did." Quinn volleyed.

Mercedes side-eyed her. "Stop it!"

Mal stood. "She'll leave us. It's been hilarious, Rou. I'm rooting for you to fall flat on your face."

"Shut up, Mal!" Karou yelled.

He grinned and pulled the twins up. "Let's find Mommy before she throws up her dinner from last night because Cousin Karou is a man-eater."

"Don't tell them that, Mal!" Laura scolded.

"And that's the man-put-you-to-sleep-er." His voice faded as they walked out.

Mike fell out laughing.

"Shut up, Michael!" Laura steamed.

"Ooh!" Quinn grinned. "He found out your alter ego. Now all the superheroes will know who you are."

"Shut up, Lucy!"

Mike high-fived Quinn.

"Don't make Mommy mad!" Maddie argued.

"She's already mad." He snorted.

"Quit it, Mikey!" Mercedes wagged a finger.

All four began arguing before Marc put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. "Hey! Cool it! We need to eat so we can go!"

"Fine!" The four sulked.

Laura eyed him. He didn't get it until her eyes widened and she gave him a certain look. "Oh! And Laura doesn't put men to sleep! I stay wide awake!"

Laura facepalmed as Mike, Quinn and Karou snickered.

"So you guys are done arguing?" Finn asked. The others were just as confused as him by their Japanese argument.

"Yes." Quinn flipped her hair. "We're done."

"We weren't arguing." Laura denied.

"Liar." Karou muttered.

"Go back to badly flirting." Laura leveled a look on her.

Karou lifted her chin. "I'm excellent at flirting."

"Sure." Quinn snorted.

Karou told her something in Swedish that had her bristling.

"Karou!" Laura and Mercedes gasped.

"Cuz." Marc gave her a disappointed headshake.

Mike's lips twisted as he tried to not laugh. "That's cold, Rou."

"What does that mean?" Maddie wanted to know.

"Nothing!" Laura shot up and pulled her up. "Let's go!"

"But I'm not done eating."

"We'll get something on the way. Come on!"

Maddie sighed and grumbled. "I never get to know anything." She stood up.

Marc chugged his coffee and stood. "We'll see you guys there."

"Bye." Mike, Mercedes and Quinn waved.

"Rou, you are _so_ wrong!" Mercedes spat as soon as they were gone. She spoke in Spanish.

Karou rolled her eyes before looking at Yuria. "Would you care to watch a movie?"

Yuria blinked. She knew four languages but Japanese, Swedish and Spanish were not among them. "Um… Marceline Anne really wanted me to stay upstairs-"

"That's okay. I'll be with you. She'll understand."

Yuria thought it over. "Okay. I would like that."

Karou smiled and stood up. "Let's go."

Yuria stood as well and followed her out.

"I'm so getting her back." Quinn vowed.

"Lucy, don't make this bigger." Mercedes pleaded.

"Nope! She brought this on herself!"

"You're pregnant, Lucy." Mike sighed.

"And I'm not to be trifled with!"

"Okay, let's go. You need a drive to cool your head."

"No! I'm fine!"

Mercedes began whispering sweet words in French to her.

"Okay, I'll go. But I've barely eaten so I want food."

"I can do that." Mike kissed Tina's head before getting up. "See you guys later."

"Mikey, can you drop Nic off at horseback riding?" Mercedes finished her juice.

"Sure. You have your stuff?"

Nic nodded.

"Come on."

Nic hugged Puck and Anna and followed the trio out.

"Okay, seriously; what the hell was that?" Puck demanded.

"I have no idea." Tina looked back at the doorway.

"I can't think about this stuff right now." Finn had a headache. "I gotta get ready for work."

"Me too." Puck stood. Unlike the siblings, he'd eaten his fill.

Finn stood up, too and both kissed their remaining wives before going upstairs.

"I have to get ready, too." Felicity rose. "I'm spending the day with Ross and his mom."

"Bye." The rest of the girls waved.

"Bye." She left to go upstairs.

Ellen sighed and rested her elbows on the table and her face on her fists.

"What's wrong, Ellen?" Tina asked.

"Mike kissed you goodbye. Mal and Marcy didn't even _say_ goodbye."

"Quinn didn't kiss me goodbye or say it either." Rachel pouted.

"Neither did Mercy." Anna said sadly.

"I'm sorry, guys." Tina felt for them. "Maybe they were just stressed out about wherever they have to be?"

"Mike wasn't." Ellen sulked.

"I don't know what to say to that. I just know that he says he forgives me for the other night and I'm trying to stay on his good side."

"MercyCat says she forgives us, too." Anna put in.

Rachel nodded. "Quinn said Marcy wanted her to."

Ellen sniffled. "She hasn't said she forgives me!"

Tina switched chairs and wrapped her arms around her as she cried.

 ** _cell_**

"Are you guys ready?" Laura adjusted Quad's blanket so it was over his face. She wasn't taking his car-seat, opting instead to hold him in her arms.

"Yes." Her siblings chimed.

"Good. Let's go." She walked forward and around to the ramp leading into the courthouse. It was the closest entrance.

They went inside and went to the lifts. Their parents had told them which courtroom so they more or less knew where they were going.

After a few turnarounds, they made it to the correct room and slipped inside. They saw their parents on the right side and went to sit with them.

"At least you weren't completely late." Michael hissed.

Mike's head dropped in exasperation. They knew the saying; _early is on time and on time is late_. "We're sorry, Dad. We got lost."

"You should have made plans to come earlier so you could find your way." Marcus gave no quarter.

"Seeing as we're exactly on time, I think we accomplished that task well." Marcy bit off.

Marcus turned around to stare at her but she raised her brows carelessly yet still recklessly. He narrowed his eyes.

"All rise for the judge!" A bailiff called out.

Everyone in the courtroom rose as the judge made it to his seat. He waved them down.

"You may be seated."

The judge adjusted himself in his chair and slid a pair of glasses onto his nose. "What do we have here?"

"A custody battle, Your Honor." The bailiff handed him a folder.

He read over the details quickly before shutting it and laying it on his desk. "Let's get this over with. A four year old is on the line."

And so the case began. Dana's lawyer outlined what was going on and threw a lot of shade at Russell. Russell's lawyer painted Dana in a bad light and pleaded that a child should know her father.

When the judge became weary of their by-play, he made them shut up and called Susan Garland to the stand. Russell's lawyer asked her about her opinion.

She stated quite clearly that she thought Lisa should be with her father because she had family she had no idea about and deserved to get to know.

Dana's lawyer asked her about Russell and his character. She said she didn't know much about the man but he was just a doctor and business man. He made a mistake and was trying to do the right thing and be there for his child.

The judge called for a recess and the courtroom became abuzz with chatter.

"Hold her." Marcy held out Riley. "I have to piss like a mad Russian."

"Marcy." Laura sighed. "Just say you have to use the restroom."

"Nope." Marcy handed Riley to her father and set her bags down. When she went to slide out of the pew, Mickey grabbed her. She looked down. "What?"

"I gotta potty, Mommy." The little girl said.

"Come on." Marcy grabbed her hand and helped her slide to her feet. They left.

"Darn it!" Laura frowned.

"What's wrong?" Marc asked.

"I have to go, too." She handed him their son. "Here."

Marc put away his phone and took the baby.

Laura raced out and to the bathroom. She heard Marcy and Mickey but kept silent as she used the bathroom. They finished at roughly the same time and went to wash.

"You had to go?" Marcy washed her hands first before wetting paper towels to wipe her face and hair.

"Yes." Laura did the same. "Just came over me all of a sudden."

Marcy cleaned herself before cleaning Mickey.

Laura watched her. "What do you think?"

"About?"

"All of this."

"The trial?" Marcy leaned against the long counter of the sink. "I think that this can go really wrong for everyone involved."

"I understand."

The door opened and they turned to watch Maddie come in. "What's up, Half Pint?"

"You okay, Maddie?" Laura put her arm around the eleven year old's shoulders.

Maddie nodded but she clearly wasn't. "I don't know how to feel."

"There's no wrong way to feel."

"I want Lisa but I don't want her mommy to feel sad."

"More than likely, we won't get her." Marcy said.

"Marcy!" Laura gave her a look.

"But I want her." Maddie's bottom lip trembled.

"I know, Glowworm." Marcy bent slightly to look her in the eye. "I meant that although we may not get her that doesn't mean we can't visit her. Dana knows us now and has to know we're not like Uncle Russell. She'll probably let us visit Lisa whenever we can."

"Really?" Maddie wanted to believe that so badly.

"Really." Laura hugged her to her side. "Marcy's right. It'll be better for Lisa to stay with her mommy and we visit her. But we can't tell our parents."

Maddie nodded before all three looked at Mickey, who was looking up at them with wide eyes.

"Mickey." Marcy trapped her between her arms and stared at her seriously. "You cannot tell your Grams and Gramps' about us visiting Tia Lisa. Got it?"

Mickey nodded solemnly.

"You have to say the words, make the promise. Repeat after me; I-"

"I-"

"Will not-"

"Will not-"

"Under any circumstances-"

"Under any circestampses-"

"Tell anyone-"

"Tell anyone-"

"About Tia Lisa-"

"About Tia Lisa-"

"Ever-"

"Ever-"

"No matter who it is."

"No matter who it is."

"Good." Marcy nodded.

"Good." Mickey nodded.

"You can stop repeating now."

"You can stop-"

"Mickey!"

Mickey pouted. "Sorry, Mommy."

Marcy picked her up off the counter and set her on her feet. "Let's just go back. Did you have to pee, Mad?"

"No." Maddie took Mickey's hand. "I just wanted to see you guys."

Laura smiled and ran a hand over the Asian girl's hair. "We liked seeing you."

Marcy made an incredulous look as she opened the door with a paper towel.

"Shut up, Marcy!"

Marcy stuck her tongue out and blew.

"Stop it, Mommy. Stop it, Daddy." Maddie gave them annoyed looks as she led them back to the courtroom.

Laura adjusted her dress and huffed. "I'm too old to be dealing with you, Marcy."

"You're too old to be doing much of anything." Marcy walked ahead of her as she stopped in pure shock then white hot rage.

"Mommy!" Maddie snapped.

Laura bottled her anger and caught up to them as they made it to the courtroom. She side-eyed Marcy, whose face was blank. "I won't forget this, Moppet."

" _An elephant never forgets_ …" She picked Mickey up and slid into her pew.

Laura let Maddie push her to her own pew as she gave her troublesome sister a terrible look.

"What's with you?" Marc asked as he played with their son- against his will.

"Your sister just called me fat and old." She bit off between clenched teeth.

"You just sat down. When'd Lucy call you that?"

"Not Lucy!" She hissed. "Marcy!"

Marc nodded. "I believe it."

"I'm so getting her." Laura took their baby back and bounced with him gently.

"Don't go getting upset. That's all she wants."

She leaned her head against him. "I'm not old and fat, am I?"

"Of course not. You're young and hot."

She smiled. "I love you."

"Love you, too." He wrapped an arm around her. "Oh hey! The judge is coming back."

"All rise!" The bailiff called.

Everyone in the courtroom stood until the judge waved them down. "Okay, I've come to a decision regarding Lisa Cavanaugh. After all of the evidence presented here today and reviewing the case in my chambers along with Susan Garland's recommendations, I hereby grant Russell Fabray full custody of his four year old daughter until this case can be reexamined at a later date."

"No!" Dana cried. Her lawyer tried to console her.

The judge banged his gavel. "A man deserves the right to his child. Your daughter deserves to know her father and family members. You will have tonight and tomorrow to pack her things. The state will collect her and bring her to Dr. Fabray's home at nine o'clock Saturday morning. Court adjourned."

Dana's lawyer helped his client out of the room as the judge left.

Russell came back to his family with his lawyer, whom he shook hands with. He thanked her and she left with a smile. "Now that's what I call a success!"

"Oh my goodness." Mercedes was the first one to speak and her voice was a whisper.

"Oh my goodness." Quinn repeated.

"Oh my goodness." Laura blinked.

"Oh my goodness." Maddie's mouth was wide.

"Oh my goodness!" Marc, Mike and Mal exclaimed together.

"What a fucking idiot." Marcy deviated from the script.

"Hey!" Russell barked.

"He gave you custody?! _You_?! You can't even care about anyone but yourself!"

"I can so!" He straightened his suit tie. "I'm an amazing father!"

His kids looked at him.

"I'm an amazing father!" He took Judy's arm and led her out.

Marcus, Michael, Rose and Jeanette followed behind.

"But you said-" Maddie started.

"I didn't know the judge would be a stark raving lunatic." Marcy bit off.

"I can't believe it." Quinn murmured. "We have her. We really have her."

"Wait." Marc put up a hand. "We'll talk about this at the office. Are we changing or going in like this?"

Marcy pressed the heel of her hand to her eyes. "I need to change. I want to get started on painting and stuff."

"Are we painting?" He asked his wife.

"Yes. But we'll have to have a nanny there so Quad doesn't get sick." Laura said.

"Okay, let's go."

 ** _cell_**

Ellen looked over, excited that someone was coming into the room. "You're home!"

"For fifteen minutes at least." Mal told her. He looked at Marcy. "Want me to change Rye? She needs a diaper change anyway."

Marcy handed him the baby. "I'll tell Linda to watch the twins. Get back here!" The twins came back. "You are not to get those clothes dirty! Go upstairs."

The two pouted before trudging out.

"It's kinda hot out so put her in a sundress." Marcy bent slightly to pull off her shoes then tossed them by the bed before walking out.

Mal put Riley in her bassinet and went to the closet to find her new clothes. He tossed his jacket into a chair along with his tie and went through the few clothes Riley actually had. He found something and turned around and nearly had a heart-attack. "Elle?!"

Ellen waited for him to catch his breath. "Where are you going?"

"Work." He walked around her and to the room. He went to Riley and took off her clothes before changing her diaper. Then he put on her new pink and green sundress along with frilly pink socks.

"Will you still pick me up for Maddie's show?" Ellen lurked behind him.

"Uh… yeah." He made sure Riley was okay as he unbuttoned his shirt. He began walking back to the closet.

Ellen was on his heels. "What kind of show is it?"

"A horse show." He stripped off the shirt and pulled the undershirt from his pants to strip that off, too.

She just looked at him for a moment, marveling over his body before she remembered she was starved for attention. "What do you do in a horse show?"

"All kinds of things." He shucked his pants and toed off his shoes. "Look, I'd love to explain but I really have to get changed-"

Marcy blew in and threw the shoes she'd thrown by the bed into a collection of shoes. "I want to hurry up and get out of here before the twins notice we're gone."

"Why?" Ellen asked.

"They're doing that not-wanting-to-leave-us thing again, aren't they?" Mal pulled up a pair of jeans.

Marcy unbuttoned her wide legged pants and pushed them off her shapely legs before throwing them in a chair. "Yep."

He buttoned his jeans and began looking through racks for a shirt he wouldn't mind getting paint on. "I wish we could take them with us."

"It's bad enough we have to take the little one." Marcy didn't even unbutton her shirt. She just ripped it over her head before finding a pair of overalls and big shirt. She jumped in her clothes.

"Stop it. She needs us." Mal found a shirt and pulled it on before going for new socks and shoes.

Marcy changed her socks and pulled on Chuck Taylors that already had paint on them. She grabbed a sweatshirt. "Yeah, whatever. Do we need to pack anything else for her or can we go?"

"I used stuff we have here so she should still have stuff packed in her diaper bag." He finished lacing up his shoes and grabbed a jacket. "I'm ready."

"I bet we're before all those slowpokes." She grinned as she hooked a thumb at the door.

"Of course." He grinned back. "Lucy alone takes forever."

"And a day." She led them out of the closet and went to pick up Riley, who was asleep.

"When are you guys coming back?" Ellen asked, already missing them.

Marcy drummed her fingers on Riley's back in a vain pseudo search for her phone. "I don't know what time it is but I don't know. Like one? If you're going, be ready."

"Okay, I will!" Ellen tried to rush through talking as they swept out. "What do I wear?"

They already disappeared down the hall.

She deflated.

Doors opened and Marc, Laura and Mike exited. Mike banged on the red, purple and blue doors.

"We'll see you there, Mike." Marc said as he ushered his wife and quiet son down the hall. "Tell Carlotta we'll be waiting for her."

"Got it." Mike knocked again.

The trio left as the red door opened. "I'm coming! I have to get my stuff! Marcy said to bring it so I can get changed on site."

"Good idea." Mike knocked on the other two doors again. Both opened- by the husbands. "Come _on_! Where are they?!"

"I'm coming!" Mercedes' voice showed up before she did. "I'm here, I'm here, I'm here!"

Mike handed her his keys. "Take Maddie downstairs. Do _not_ try to get behind the wheel of my baby."

Mercedes stuck her tongue out and took the keys as the door to the attic opened. "Come on, MadCap!"

The two went down the hall and downstairs as Carlotta (not her real name) closed the door behind herself.

Mike hooked a thumb to the stairs. He spoke in Swedish to the woman.

She nodded and followed Mercedes and Maddie.

Mike barged into the blue room and to the closet. "Hey!"

Quinn screamed. "No!"

"Come on here! We're going to be the last ones there! _Again_!"

She wrapped her arms around a stack of clothes. "No! You can't make me!"

"I'm not doing this, Lucy! Either come on or I'll call Marcy to get you! And if she's already gone, she'll be über pissed to come back and get you!"

She started crying.

"No!" He covered his eyes and turned around. "That's not going to work on me!"

"But-! But-!"

"I'm dialing!" He held his phone up.

"Fine!" She pulled on clothes and tied her hair back before slipping into shoes. She grabbed her bag and threw it into his stomach as she walked past him.

He bent over and wheezed but followed her out.

She blew kisses at Finn and Rachel before haughtily going down the hall and stairs. Mike waved to the others and hobbled after her.

"Well that hurt." Puck muttered.

"Did they tell you where they were?" Ellen asked.

"No." Puck, Finn and Rachel shook their heads.

"Me either."

"She just came in, stripped, threw on clothes and blew right the fuck out." Puck's lips twisted.

"Mike, too." Tina appeared.

Anna came behind Puck. "She did say she was in a hurry."

"So did Marcy." Ellen bit her lip before looking at Finn. "I thought you went to work?"

"I did but apparently some big order came in and on top of peoples' own workload, there was nobody to teach me anything so Burt wants me to come in tomorrow." Finn shrugged.

"Your job got canceled, too?" Tina asked Puck.

Who shook his head. "Nah. It was quick. She just wanted me to correct the balance of her pool."

Anna poked his back. "Isn't it time for you to get Nic?"

"Yeah, I should get going." He turned around. "I gotta get my keys and stuff."

She moved so he could enter the room.

"Want to go with me, Finn?!" He yelled so Finn could hear him.

"Sure! I can't find anything I want to watch on TV!" Finn yelled back.

Puck came back. "That sucks."

"I know. I think I'm just not looking hard enough but I don't wanna work."

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Finn lifted his hands.

"Let's go." Both kissed their wives and left.

"And now they're gone." Rachel sulked.

"This is getting ridiculous." Tina was put out. "Is this what summer is going to be like? Us trapped up here while they get to go outside? It's not fair!"

"Marcy did say she would take me to my parents'." Ellen played with her hands. "But I feel like she's trying to get rid of me."

"I have nowhere to go." Anna said quietly. "I'm stuck here until they remember me."

"That can't be true." Tina stuck her lip out.

"I can't drive, I've never ridden a bus, I don't have any money and I don't know this neighborhood. I'm from the Adjacent line. I'm literally stuck here."

"I think I'm in the same boat." Tina realized. "I can't drive, I've rarely been on a bus, I don't have any money and I know nothing of this neighborhood. I'm from central Lima."

"Me too." Rachel went off. "We're more near the line than central but I know nothing of the Adjacent and I've never ridden a bus in my life. I don't know how to drive and I don't have any money."

"We just moved here so I don't know anything about Lima, neighborhoods or not." Ellen shrugged. "I have no money, no transportation and no clue what I'm even doing in this situation."

The four huddled up together and tried to console each other. "What are we going to do?"

 ** _cell_**

"Hey?" Marc knocked on the doorframe. Marcy and Maddie looked over. "We're taking a break. Come out here."

"A collective break? Why?" Marcy continued to hold her paintbrush.

"Stop being so damn suspicious." He left.

"Come on, Daddy." Maddie set aside her paintbrush and climbed to her feet.

Marcy set aside her own and got up with difficulty. "This is bull-"

"Stop it." Maddie grabbed her hand and tugged her out.

The others sat in a circle on a canvas cloth on the floor. The duo joined them.

Laura passed out lemonade. "How far along are we coming?"

"Fine." Mike and Mal muttered.

"You can't give anything more than that?!"

"Nope." Mike took a pull.

She glared at him before looking at Mercedes and Quinn. "What about you two?"

"We sort of had a fight." Mercedes admitted sheepishly.

"You two had a fight?" Marc was surprised.

"Not a " _fight_ " fight. We-"

"Had a paint fight?" Mal pulled on her pigtail. It had paint all over it.

She swatted him away. "So what?!"

"We're supposed to be working." Laura chided. "We're bosses at a real business and if we're trying to put a brand new issue out next Wednesday, we need to be ready. Not playing around."

"Sorry, Laura." Mercedes mumbled, chastised.

"It's alright, honey. Just think more like a boss."

"I will."

"How far along are you two?" Laura turned to Marcy and Maddie.

"We'd be further along if we didn't have to stop for this nonsense." Marcy stated baldly.

"We need to keep in touch with each other." Laura narrowed her eyes. "Besides, we need to talk about this morning-"

"What's to talk about?" Marcy stood and walked backwards to her office. "We wanted her and now we got her. An innocent child is being ripped from her mother and thrown into the hell that is our life. Go us."

They watched as she turned around and stalked into the office and slammed the door.

Mal sighed and got up. He brought both of their lemonades. "Give us five minutes."

"Ew!" Quinn wrinkled her nose. "Mal!"

He gave her a short look. "To talk! I can't even do anything! She had a baby last week, you sex crazed maniac!"

"Me?!"

Mike put a hand on her shoulder as she stewed and Mal went to the office. "Stop getting worked up, Lucy. You're nine months pregnant."

"We should have an open dialogue about how we feel about this Lisa situation." Laura said. "I feel like that judge was an idiot."

"She's going to go through what we go through?" Maddie looked up at her worriedly.

"Don't worry, little one." Marc told her. "Haven't I always protected you?"

"Uh huh."

"Don't I protect you now?"

"Uh huh."

"Won't I always protect you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll protect her, too. I'll protect all of you. Got it?" He made eye contact with each of his siblings.

They nodded solemnly.

"We should talk about this more but I think Marcy was right. We've a limited amount of time until this new issue goes out and we gotta get this done. We can talk about this at home."

"Okay." They all got up and went to their separate offices.

Mercedes closed the door after herself and Quinn. "I feel like Marcy was right. We wanted this to happen and it did."

Quinn played with her brush. "Can we really feel guilty when that judge let Daddy take Lisa from Dana? I mean, how could he do that? Who thinks _Daddy_ is a good father? Besides Daddy?"

"I don't know." Mercedes brushed her flyaway hair back. "I wasn't Judge Owens' biggest fan when we went away but I understood that he was a good judge. He had morals. The guy today? it seemed like he lost his own children and wanted to punish all mothers."

"I wonder if there's a way we could get another judge to review the case?" Quinn perked up.

"How? And without Uncle Russell finding out?"

"Oh yeah." Quinn chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know. We have to think of something."

Mercedes chewed on her own lip. "Can I say something way out there?"

"What?"

"Can't we just be happy we have her?"

"Huh?!"

"I know, I know!" Mercedes put up her hands. "I mean we have her. Can't we enjoy her?"

"But our life-?"

"I know. But you heard Marc. He's always protected us. Nothing will change that. Our parents are going to be the same, no matter who's in the house. Might as well be together and happy together."

Quinn thought about it. "Okay. From here on out; we'll be happy about this."

"Deal?" Mercedes stuck her hand out.

Quinn took it and pumped. "Deal."

 ** _cell_**

Marcy closed the tab on her phone and set it down. "Hey, go get ready."

Maddie looked up and over. "But-"

"It's time for you to go." She climbed to her feet.

"Will everything be okay while we're gone?"

"It's just paint." Marcy frowned as she touched a wall. "It should be well on its way to being dry by now."

"Okay." Maddie gathered her things so she could change in the ladies room.

Marcy rubbed her thumb over her finger-pads and bent over to pick up her phone before leaving the office. She wondered who she could deal with the most. Each office had their drawbacks.

She could take Marc but Laura got on her last nerve. Mercedes was usually a breath of fresh air but Quinn gave her a headache.

Mike was one of her favorite people but although she was married to him, Mal could infuriate her like no other.

So she chose Mercedes (because Mercedes would kept her from jumping on the still pregnant Quinn). She went across to their office and barged in. "It's time to go."

"It's one already?" Mercedes moved her face mask.

"Yup."

"How far along are you?" Quinn demanded.

"With?"

"Your office."

"I don't know! We've done stuff, still got a buttload to go!"

Mercedes jumped in before they could start. "What all have you done?"

Marcy's eyes flicked to her. Of course Mercedes would ask the correct question. "We're done painting and ordering furniture. We even had outlined where we're going to put it."

"Son of a bitch!" Quinn swore.

"Lucy!" Mercedes was bummed. They were a lot further along than the almost seventeen year olds.

"They're so ahead!"

"What about Mikey and Mal?" Mercedes hoped.

Marcy shrugged before leaning out the door. "Hey! What all have you done?!"

They found out that with the doors open, one could hear a pin drop in another office. The acoustics were amazing.

Mike's voice was heard. "We're done painting!"

"Really?!" Mercedes and Quinn sulked.

"That's it?!" Marcy frowned.

"Ours took longer!" Mal snapped.

"What were you even painting?! the floor?!"

"Hey! Just because you're Speedy Gonzales doesn't mean the rest of us are like that!"

"You're slow about everything! I hate it!"

"You like it in one area!"

Her eyes widened and she stepped outside of the office to shut the door behind herself.

Quinn snatched open the door. "What area is that?!"

"Shut up, Mal!"

"I don't want to hear this!" Mike yelled.

"You take it nice and slow, Mal?!" Mercedes giggled.

"Hey! You stop that!"

Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy giggled.

Laura's and Marc's door opened. "What's all the yelling?!"

"Mal's a freak!" Mercedes shouted.

"That's not even the top ten freakiest thing he does." Marcy played with the tip of her fishtail braid before throwing it over her shoulder.

"What?!" Marc sounded (and was) appalled. "Stop that right now!"

"I can't wait to be cleared to go. I need a good long-dicking."

"Marcy!" Marc and Mike hit high notes they haven't reached since their voices dropped.

Mercedes and Quinn cheered.

"I get it." Laura muttered quietly but those darn acoustics made it loud and proud.

Mal was noticeably silent…

"Hey, Mal?" Marcy chewed on her index fingertip.

"Yeah?" His voice cracked.

"Let's have a meeting."

"Where?" He cleared his throat.

"My office." She walked that way.

"What about Mad-?"

"Locks exist!"

"Got it!" He came from the office he shared with Mike and disappeared in the one she shared with Maddie. The lock clicked audibly.

"Oh my goodness…" Mike's whisper was loud and clear.

"They're so _brazen_ with it!" So was Marc's.

Mercedes hugged Quinn. "She's emoting more!"

"Please! Wanting to get laid isn't an emotion!"

"You can't ruin this!"

"I can!" Mike bit off. "We gotta _go_!"

"Mikey!" She stomped a foot.

"Nope! Nobody wants to see that anyway!"

"They're behind a locked door!" Quinn sniped.

"Still!" Marc yelled. "Mike, go break them up!"

"What?!" Mike was incredulous. "How am I going to do that?!"

"Spray 'em with the hose! I don't know! Just do it!"

"What hose, genius?! We're in a newspaper building! And the door is locked!"

"I have to do everything myself!" Marc stalked out and went to bang on the door. "Hey! Stop that! Come on out here!"

A faint reply sounded.

"Hey! Don't tell me that! Stop doing- whatever it is you're doing-! No! Don't tell me!"

Mike, Mercedes and Quinn laughed.

"Stop laughing! All five of you!"

Maddie came from the bathroom. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Laura spoke up. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I just need my helmet from my office."

"Hey!" Marc continued banging on the door. "Come out of there!"

Maddie went up to him and knocked on the door softly. "Marcy? I need my helmet."

The door opened seconds later.

Maddie slipped inside to grab her helmet while Marc covered his eyes. "I don't even want to know."

"We could tell you." Marcy patted his face hard as she walked past him.

Mal smirked as he followed.

Mercedes and Quinn raced to Marcy and looked her over. "You look the same!"

"I was supposed to change like Clark Kent?" Marcy raised a brow.

"No!" Mercedes swatted her. "Maybe…"

Laura walked over. "She does look different. Her hair is coming out of her braid, her lips are red and swollen, her skin is redder and she's wearing her sweatshirt." She tugged on the neckline and exposed a hickey. "Just what I thought."

Marcy slapped her away. "Leave me alone!"

"He works quick!" Mercedes poked at the bruise.

"Would ya quit?!"

"We're talking about this later!" Quinn bossed.

"Yay…"

"I'm ready." Maddie spoke up.

"Okay, let's get the kids." Laura looked back at Carlotta, who was on blankets with the two infants.

"Go with Laura and Marc." Marcy commanded. "We have to stop by the house for those guys. They want to come."

"Really?" Maddie was shocked.

Marcy shrugged. "You need time to warm up."

"Okay. I'll see you guys there." She hugged them as a group before following Marc and Laura (with Quad) out.

"Call Ellen and tell her to be ready." Marcy went to collect Riley. "You'll be with us."

Carlotta nodded.

"We should call the others." Mike walked over, rubbing his hands together to rid them of drying paint.

"We'll see you guys at home." Marcy left with Mal, their child and nanny.

"I'm just going to text them." Mercedes closed their office door and hoped the open windows would just air out the room and not draw in stray birds. "I have another phone call to make."

"Who are you calling?" Mike led them to an elevator.

"Nic gave me the number to one of her friends from ballet class. She wants me to call the girl's mother."

"Ooh." Quinn approved.

"It's good she's making friends." Mike let them on the lift before him.

"I think so. She likes this girl and Stacie so that's two more than she had." Mercedes pushed the button for the ground floor.

"That's great. She's really shy. She needs forward friends."

"Not like us?"

He chuckled. "Somebody made it easier for the other two."

"I know you're talking about me!" Quinn was not amused.

"Of course not, Lucy!"

"Don't patronize me…"

He kissed her cheek. "Stop frowning."

She wrinkled her nose but smiled anyway. "I don't frown."

"Good cuz they cause wrinkles."

She made a face like it was her first time smelling kimchi. "No!"

Mercedes laughed as they made it to the first floor. They left the lift and walked out, waving to the security guards. They went to the parking lot and climbed in Rhonda.

Mike texted Tina to be ready then threw the car into gear. He pulled out into traffic and merged.

Quinn did her own texting (so she wouldn't interrupt her sister's call) as Mercedes texted Puck and Anna.

When the brunette was finished, she dialed the number that she'd made sure to save to her phone. It rang three times before a woman with a soft, perfumery voice answered in a thick French accent. "Bonjour!"

Mercedes switched to French. "Hello, my name is Mercedes Catherine Puckerman. Is this Mrs. Beauelles?"

"Oui, this is she." Mrs. Beauelles giggled at her joke before reverting to her native tongue. "Puckerman, you say? Is this Nicolette Puckerman's mother?"

"Actually I'm her sister-in-law. Her brother and I have custody." Mercedes explained their situation as clearly yet concisely as possible. "Anyway, we're having a party on Saturday. It is like a festival but in our backyard."

"A festival!" The woman's voice lifted. "That should be delightful!"

"Yes, bring your whole family! It'll be amazing!"

"Yes! We accept! It's just myself and my husband- and Stella of course!"

"Do you have a pen and pad? I'll give you my address." The mother said when she was ready and Mercedes rattled off her address. "It was nice talking to you."

"Yes! Talking to another French person is very exciting. I thought we'd have no reminders of home but…"

"Nic didn't tell us much about Stella. She didn't even mention you were French."

"My accent gave it away, didn't it?"

"I like your accent!"

Mrs. Beauelles giggled. "I like yours, too. You sound just like me and that's amazing!"

Mercedes laughed as they pulled into their driveway. "I'll let you go, Mrs. Beauelles-"

"Please call me Gabrielle!"

"Okay, Gabrielle. We'll see you Saturday."

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Mercedes hung up and looked up to see Mike holding the door open with a smirk. "What?"

He shrugged as she got out. "Just you've made a new friend. Of course."

"You don't know! You don't even know what we talked about!"

Quinn got out after her. "I know and you did."

"You're always against me."

"Stop that, Mercy." Quinn hugged her.

Mike hugged them both. "No one's ever against you. If anything, you two are always against me."

"What?!" Both girls yelped. "That's not true!"

"If anything, you two are always against _me_!" Quinn pointed to herself.

"Lucy!" Mercedes gave her a look.

"You are! You're always shooting down my ideas and don't let me do anything!"

"Because you're bad and you want to do bad stuff…" Mike muttered.

Quinn gasped in outrage.

Mercedes hit Mike's abs. "She is not bad-"

"She ain't good!" He rubbed his belly.

Quinn made her crying face.

Mike hugged her. "You're bad and you know it. We have to keep you from doing something really bad."

"That's what you think of me?" She sniffled. "That I'm a bad girl?"

"You're a good girl underneath it. You just have bad ways."

Mercedes pushed his shoulder.

"See? You are against me. I can't even apologize to your standards."

Both hit him.

"Let's go get the others."

"I'm going to drive my car." Mercedes said. "We have to take Nic to tennis practice right after."

"I want to drive!" Quinn wiped her eyes daintily.

"Let me stay home if you're on the road." Mike quipped. She started hitting him as he laughed. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

She hit him one last time before going inside. "Humph!"

"I sorry, Luce."

She ignored him as she climbed the steps. He and Mercedes climbed after her. He kept making jokes and she continued to ignore him, even as Mercedes kept pinching him for his humor.

They made it to their floor and went to their doors. "See you there." It wasn't a rare occasion for them to speak in unison.

Mercedes closed the door behind her. "Are you guys ready?!"

Anna came from the closet as Puck came from the bathroom. "Yes!"

"Okay, come on. We have to make sure Nic has her stuff for tennis." She opened the door and saw Mike leaving with Tina. "Rat!"

"Gerber baby!" Mike yelled back as they went down the stairs.

She left her room and went to Nic's. She opened the door and saw the little girl on her bed, flipping through a book on horses. "Hey, sweetie. Are you ready?"

"Uh huh." Nic sat up.

"Is your bag packed?"

"No." Nic admitted.

"I'll pack your bag." Mercedes went to do so and came back. "Come on."

Nic slid off the bed and came to hold her hand. "You have paint in your hair."

Mercedes shook her head and her ponytail hit her in the face. She could see the purple and white in her hair. She kind of liked the purple… "I do."

"Why?"

"I was painting." She continued to the stairs and led Nic, Anna and Puck down them.

"Was it fun?" Nic looked up at her.

"Yes, it was. Lucy and I had a paint fight even though Laura didn't want us to."

Nic smiled widely. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Yeah. Sometimes Laura doesn't know how to have fun. Don't tell her I said that."

"I won't."

They walked down the steps in silence after that and made it to the ground floor before hanging a right and going towards the garage.

Mercedes was shocked to see Rhonda was still parked and Mike's Lamborghini gone. She went to her own and put Nic's things in the tiny trunk before unlocking the doors and getting behind the wheel.

"Mama?" Puck started.

"Hmm?" Mercedes backed out of her space.

"Are you sure you want to drive?"

"Yeah. Why?" She concentrated on not hitting any other cars.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just that it must be uncomfortable."

"What?" She made it out and looked at him briefly before following the curve of the circular driveway out.

"You have to be up so far so you can reach the pedals-"

The car stopped suddenly and she whipped around to stare at him. "What did you just say?!"

He'd never known true fear until that moment. "Uh… nothing. Nothing!"

She glared at him before facing front and driving out of the driveway.

He relaxed and looked in the back seat. Anna and Nic had wide eyes. He felt just as freaked out. He wouldn't be calling his petite wife short for a very long time.

 ** _cell_**

Quinn led her spouses over to a large table.

"Where have you been?" Laura demanded.

"I had to change!" Quinn defended.

"No, you didn't. You're just going to go back to painting when this is over." Marcy pointed out.

Quinn pouted. "But I had paint everywhere."

"That's your fault." Laura glared. "I told you not to have that paint fight."

"I'm sorry." Quinn sulked.

"Holy shit, did _Lucy_ just apologize?" Marcy gasped.

"The world is ending!" Mal whispered fearfully.

"Guys!" Quinn whined as the others laughed.

"Calm down, Luce. You're here now." Marcy waved her to sit. "Maddie's third."

"Yay!" Quinn sat. "Who's she up against?"

"No one spectacular. At least until Heidi."

Quinn winced. "Ouch! I see she's moved up, too."

"Oh yeah."

"Who's Heidi?" Nic asked.

"She's Maddie's biggest rival." Mercedes explained. "She's a very good horsewoman but we're always Team Maddie."

"Maddie'll destroy her." Karou was sure.

"We're not putting that kind of pressure on her, Karou." Laura lectured.

"Well I am! Kick butt, Maddie!"

Marcy pushed Karou and the Asian almost fell out of her chair. "Shut up."

"Whoa!" Karou teetered before regaining her balance. "Rude!"

Marcy ignored her. "Heidi's up. It's starting."

Everyone on the grounds shut up and watched as Heidi Fitzgerald went through her routine. When she was done, she came to stand with her horse in front of the judges.

She didn't get below an 8.4 or above a 9.6 so she had amazing scores and was the one to beat.

"Is that good?" Nic asked.

"Very good." Mercedes told her.

Nic grimaced.

A boy went next and got subpar scores.

Then it was Maddie's turn. She went through her routine and ended with her _and_ _her horse_ bowing. It was fantastic and the crowd went wild (especially her cheering section).

She dismounted and stood with her horse, Buttercup in front of the judges. The judges began revealing their scores and she was on par with Heidi until she got an 8.3. The crowd gasped as she got another score that matched Heidi's then the last judge stood.

He looked around before holding up his paddle. It was a ten.

Maddie's siblings shot up and went nuts. The crowd was loud but nothing beat the Fabanges.

Maddie shook the judges' hands and went to brush down her horse and feed her.

"Is that it?" Nic wanted to know.

"No, there's two more." Mercedes reclaimed her seat.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Mally demanded.

"Me too." Marcy frowned before giving Riley to Mal. "Let's go get a pretzel."

"Yum!" He climbed out of the chair he was sharing with his twin.

"Bring me something back, Twin." Karou begged.

"Nope." Marcy walked off with her two and a half foot tall shadow.

Karou growled before getting up. "Come on, Yuria! We'll get our own food!"

"Bring me something back!" Mike called out.

"No way!" She made a face as she pulled Yuria off.

"They are just alike…"

Laura smiled before shushing them all. "The next rider is going on."

 ** _cell_**

"Maddie! Maddie! Maddie!" Marc, Mike and Mal cheered as they hoisted Maddie up, taking turns to give her kisses.

"Alright, guys!" She giggled. "It's only my first win in the young teen division!"

"Let us praise you!" Laura pulled her from Mike and gave her a one armed hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Me too! Me too!" Mercedes hugged her. "We have to go but we should totally go anywhere you want for dinner!"

"Promise?" Maddie looked straight at Quinn.

Who got offended. "Of course! It's your day!"

"Congratulations, Maddie." Nic smiled.

"Thanks, Nic." Maddie smiled back before Marc lifted her high. "Ah!"

" _Allen's always win_!" Marc yelled.

" _Allen's never lose_!" Mike, Quinn, Marcy, Karou and Mal yelled back.

"Guys!" Maddie laughed. "We have to go!"

"You're right, you're right." Marc set her on her feet. "You can put your trophy somewhere really prominent in your room."

"Come on, guys." Mercedes took Nic's hand. "We're already late."

"See you at work." Maddie waved.

Mercedes waved back and led her spouses and sister-in-law to her car. They got in and Mercedes drove to her family's country club.

She parked and they got out to walk Nic inside. They made it to the tennis courts so Mercedes hugged her. "I talked to your friend's mom. I invited them to Fair Day."

"Really?!" Nic's eyes widened.

"Yes."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Nic hugged her fiercely.

"Okay, hug Noah and Annie so you can have your lesson."

Nic hugged both before running off towards her instructor.

Mercedes smiled and turned to her husband and wife. "I better get you guys home. I gotta get back to work."

They walked back to the car and got inside. Mercedes drove home and sat idle in front of the house.

"You remember we don't have keys, right?" Puck pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Mercedes facepalmed. "We have to get you guys keys! I'll unlock the door."

They got out of the car and she went to open the front door.

"Thanks, MercyCat." Anna said.

"You're welcome. But you could have just rang the doorbell. Pendleton would have answered."

"Yeah but that dude's real old." Puck protested. "I feel bad every time he moves."

"Pendleton will outlive us all." She smirked. "I'll see you guys tonight."

"At dinner?"

"Oh. No. Probably- I don't know. I have no idea when we'll be done for today. Maybe you won't see me tonight. If you go to sleep before I get in, that is."

"Mama,-"

"I have to go." She stuck her bottom lip out as she cupped his chin. "I'll at least see you tomorrow morning. Don't forget to pick Nic up from tennis and give her a kiss from me at bedtime. She doesn't have any lessons tomorrow so you'll have to entertain her."

"What?!" That last part messed him up the most.

"Yes. Good luck." She waddled back to her car as he called out to her.

"This is crazy!" He turned to Anna.

"Noah, you don't want to spend time with your sister?" Anna's brows raised.

"I don't know what to do!" He sounded panicked as he let her in the house before him.

"When was the last time you spent the whole day with her?"

"How old is she?"

"Noah!"

He shut the door behind them and locked it before heading for the stairs. "I don't know! She was like four!"

"Well you'll have tomorrow." She followed him.

"Actually _you'll_ have tomorrow. I have two jobs tomorrow."

"We'll go with you."

He stopped. "You'd go with me?"

"Yes."

He stared at her in shock. "Thank you." He started climbing again.

"Of course I would, Noah. I want to share in what makes you, you."

"Too bad Mama doesn't feel that way." He muttered.

"How do we know she doesn't? We haven't exactly asked her."

He made faces as he tried to refute that then came up with, "Why doesn't she just offer?!"

"You didn't offer for me to come with you tomorrow."

That's going to get annoying quick…* He huffed. "Fine. We'll ask her when she gets home."

"I need a nap." They reached the third floor and walked down the hall.

The black door opened and Tina stuck her head out. "Oh thank goodness! Anna, you're back!"

"What's going on?"

"Ellen is feeling a little… low. Marcy snapped at her and now she won't stop crying."

Anna sighed. "I'll see you later, Noah."

Puck grimaced. Tears weren't his kryptonite per se but he couldn't deal with them as well as other people. "Yeah, you do that. I'll just hang out with Finn."

"They're not home yet." Tina shrugged.

"I'll just watch TV then." He lifted a shoulder before disappearing inside his room.

Anna went inside Tina's. She saw Ellen crying on the bed. "Oh, Ellen. It'll be alright."

 ** _cell_**

"You gotta stop losing your temper." Mal heaved as he moved the desk again.

Marcy stared, stone-faced. "A little more to the left."

He and Mike picked up the desk and moved it. "She's still pregnant and feels things strongly."

"Your left, idiots."

"When does anyone ever mean someone else's left?!" Mike griped.

"Now! To _your_ left if you please!"

He glared at her before lifting the desk and moving it to their left.

"Are you listening to me?!" Mal demanded.

"It's crooked!" Marcy complained.

"Look, you OCD, perfectionist neat freak-!"

"Can I give you a bit of advice?" Mike leaned against the desk to catch his breath.

"No." Marcy turned from them and went through her checklist.

"Well I'm going to give it to you anyway." He came up behind her and poked her in the center of her back. "You care about her. Act like it."

"Who the fuck said I cared about her?" She turned with a blank face.

"You wouldn't get married without her."

"I hoped Daddy would have dropped the whole thing but he called my bluff."

"You don't have hope." Mal bit off.

Marcy started forward but Mike stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders and holding her at arms length to stare her in the eye. "Marcy. It's me. You wanted to marry Ellen."

"I didn't want to marry anyone but I ( _mistakenly_ ) thought it wouldn't be bad to marry her." She glared at him.

"Well go with that. I know it's been a bumpy few weeks but things will get better."

"Really?" She gave him a bald look. "Our lives will get better?"

"I never said anytime soon." He admitted sheepishly.

She sighed and sagged in defeat. "Fine. Whatever. If in my deranged state of mind, I thought it wouldn't be a hardship to marry her, it couldn't be that different."

"Right. She's still the same girl you knew in juvie."

"Is that what you tell yourself about T-Bird?"

"Multiple times but I can still see it. In between the times she's flipping out about stuff. _I mean I thought she could cry before_ …"

"Mikey!" She snapped her fingers.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"Come back."

"Oh right." He shook his head as Mal snickered. "What was I saying?"

"She's not that different from when I met her…?" She deadpanned.

"Right! She's still that same person but she's a little lost in hormones right now. And be honest; aren't you?"

Her face didn't change but it was suddenly different.

"Marce? Calm down. I'm not talking about you. It's normal. You just had a baby." He backed away. "Marce?"

She stalked towards him as he backed away from her. He ended up crossing the threshold of her office and she slammed the door.

He breathed heavily in relief and ran to help Mercedes and Quinn finish painting.

Mal was cracking up.

"Marcy." Maddie pouted. "You scared Mikey."

Marcy turned to her, still seething.

"Don't yell at me." Maddie sniffled.

Marcy mentally counted to ten before visibly calming down. "I'm not going to yell at you."

"Mikey probably thinks you don't like him anymore."

"I don't." Marcy went to the desk and lifted an end by herself, waving Mal away. She set it how she wanted it and backed away to make sure it was even with the window.

"You know you're not supposed to be lifting heavy objects!" Mal fumed.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." She gestured to the bookcases that needed to be built. "Am I doing this myself?"

"Will you at least do better with Ellen?" He held a hammer out of reach.

She licked her teeth. "Whatever."

"That's not a yes."

"It's not a no."

He blinked. She got him there. "Just promise."

"Why?!"

"I don't want to have our parents' marriages."

She crossed to him and pulled on his shirt to pull him down to her level. "I am nothing like them."

"You are if you keep being mean to her." He stared at her steadily.

"Fine." She let him go. "I'll try to keep my temper."

"Thank you." He straightened out his shirt.

"Bite me." She snatched the hammer out of his grasp and turned to get started on the bookcases.

He sighed. Loving her was not easy and he was starting to wonder if it was worth it. She bent over to go through parts and he eyed her round backside. Oh yeah. It was definitely worth it.

 ** _cell_**

"Okay. We're done." Mercedes was muffled behind her mask. "It'll dry and we can start ordering furniture."

"I wish you hadn't changed your minds so many times." Mike gave her a bitter look.

"I sorry, Mikey. But silver to purple ombré on my side and purple to silver ombré on Lucy's is our final look. Promise."

"You know your furniture might not be here until tomorrow."

"What if we order right now?!" Quinn panicked.

Mike checked the time. "It's already after five o'clock."

"No!" Mercedes felt like stomping a foot.

"The others can't be too far ahead of us." Quinn tried to rally.

"We can go check." Mike lifted a shoulder.

They left and went to his and Mal's office. The walls were dry (black on Mike's side, orange on Mal's) and the furniture was there. It was all just pushed inside though since the brothers had been helping their sisters.

"Okay, you're not that far ahead of us." Quinn was desperate.

They went across the space to Marc's and Laura's office. Their office had dry walls (pink on Laura's side, brown on Marc's) and they were still moving furniture around.

"You're not done?" Mercedes was happy.

"No, we have a lot to do." Laura blew out a breath.

"I had to stop to help Marcy put up her and Maddie's bookcases." Marc was pushing his desk closer to the wall.

"They have bookcases up?" Mercedes' eyes went wide. The female Leos ran as fast as their situation allowed them over to Marcy's and Maddie's office. Mike followed, already knowing they were going to be upset.

And they were…

"How are you done already?!" Both girls shouted.

"Shhh!" Marcy snapped. "Riley's in here!"

"How are you done already?!" They whispered.

"We didn't change our paint ninety five times." She lifted a brow.

Maddie giggled as they scowled.

"It looks so beautiful!" Quinn felt like throwing a tantrum.

The room was a starling crisp white with black ivy vines with colored leaves (green for Marcy's side, purple for Maddie's side). The furniture was up. Both had tall and short colored (green for Marcy, purple for Maddie) bookcases lined up behind their desks and along the wall with the windows and wall to the door.

Curtains hung on the windows. In between them was a white couch and thick white wooden table. There was a white end-table on either side of the couch that held a lamp each.

There were also file cabinets between the bookcases and the desks faced each other. Marcy's was dark green while Maddie's was light purple. Both had comfortable rolling massage chairs. In front of both their desks were two grey high-backed chairs and at the end of both desks was a short filing cabinet.

There were even lamps on the desks and a white rug underneath the coffee table.

"How did you do this?!" Quinn demanded.

"We got to work. Have you even noticed outside?" Marcy was sitting on her desk, writing out a list on her phone.

"Outside?" Mercedes went to the window.

"Outside the door." She spoke dryly.

"Oh!" They went back outside and noticed there were eight desks outside of the four offices, one on either side of the doors.

"Is Laura done? I want to hit OM and Apple."

"OM?" Mike wondered.

"Why Apple?" Mercedes didn't get that part.

"Office Max." Marcy gave him that but Mercedes didn't understand why she wanted to go to Apple? "We need computers. Or are you going to bring your computer from home and share with your assistant?"

"Oh shoot! We do!" Mercedes facepalmed. "Laura's still working but I'll go with you. We have to wait on our walls to dry and we don't have any furniture."

"We should work on our office." Mike pressed his hands together.

Mal nodded. "Right. I hate this. It's much better when she just tells me what to do."

"I can do it!" Maddie offered. "I'll be just like Marcy! Let's get going! Move it! Move it! Move it!"

Mike and Mal looked horrified.

"I said _move_ it, maggots!"

They jumped and ran out.

Maddie grinned. "How'd I do?"

"Rock it, Half Pint." Marcy held out her fist.

Maddie bumped it with her own before running out after her brothers. "Put your backs into it!"

Mercedes and Quinn fell out laughing. "That's you alright!"

Marcy smiled. "Shut up. Are you ready to go? Have you two made out your emails?"

"Yes, I'm ready but no, I haven't." Mercedes answered.

"I haven't either." Quinn admitted.

Marcy sighed. "Then do so now! A work email. Laura said she's waiting on the phone company so we'll have phones soon. Which I need to buy… Fine! Just make them before tomorrow. I gotta print out business cards for us."

Quinn grinned happily. "We're going to have business cards!"

Mercedes squealed and clutched her hands. "Yay!"

"Is this done?" Marcy monotoned.

"Oh you're just a wet blanket." Mercedes wrinkled her nose. "Let's go."

"Lucy, remind Laura that she still has to do the kitchen and break room." Marcy pulled Mercedes out.

"Got it!" Quinn went to go see Maddie boss their brothers around.

 ** _cell_**

"Do we have everything?" Mercedes asked.

"Pencils, pencil sharpeners, pens, markers, highlighters, rubber-bands, paper clips, staplers, staples, staple removers, paper both lined and unlined, folders, paper protectors, binders, note pads, sticky notes, white out, tape, rulers, coffee mugs, cases, ink and trash cans." Marcy pointed at everything in the carts. "And lastly, phones and organizers."

"Great. I don't think we need anything else and we checked off everything on your list." Mercedes handed her, her phone back as her own rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mercy! I just found the best picture to hang up! Should I get two?" It was Quinn.

"Send me a picture." A minute later, her phone buzzed and she looked at the attachment. "Ooh! That's super cute! Yeah, get two!"

"Okay, Sissy. Are you getting your furniture when you get back?"

"Marce? Do you have a book in your car?"

"A book?" Marcy went up in line.

"A decorating book?"

"Oh. Yeah, I got a couple. That's how I placed my order."

"While you were driving?!"

"While I was waiting on Ellen, Rou, Yuria and the twins."

"Oh. Okay. Lucy, I'll do it on the car ride."

"Are you guys done?" Quinn asked.

"At Office Max. We're in checkout. We'll see you guys soon."

"Bye, Sissy."

"Bye, Sissy." Mercedes hung up and realized Marcy was on her phone. She waited until Marcy's whispers grew louder in anger. "What's going on, Marce?"

Marcy hissed "hold on" to who she was talking to and sighed. "I'll just be a minute. Make sure you keep up with the line." Then she went back to her conversation.

Mercedes was very talkative but not nosy, which was an odd combination for a gossip but she could admit to wanting to know what was going on.

She'd just started putting things on the conveyor belt when Marcy stomped over and started helping. "Are you okay?"

"Your cousin gives me a headache." Marcy took special care to not damage anything in her anger.

"What'd Rou do now? I know it's Karou."

"And you're right! That fucking psycho-!" Marcy mentally counted backwards from ten. She blew out a breath. "I'm letting it go."

"What's going on?"

"I know I brought Yuria here for her but she's taking it too far. I want them to have fun but Rou's filling her head with nonsense."

"Like getting married?" Mercedes winced.

"Yuri's family is like ours and she's like you. She wants to do better than the last generation and thinks having a baby will fix everything."

"I didn't say " _everything_ "." Mercedes mumbled.

"Now Karou wants my car to take Yuria on a date. I'm just glad she doesn't know where Arnold lives and you know that's not a determent. She could find out or heaven forbid, get knocked up by some rando."

Mercedes hugged Marcy as she whipped herself back up. "Karou has done some crazy things but I know for a fact that she would not do this. She's talking matrimony now but a week of living in sin with Yuria and she'll be fleeing back to Japan. She does commitment as well as you."

"I'm married…"

"Oh yeah." Mercedes was starting to panic herself.

"I'm not dealing with her shit." Marcy lifted her hands before getting back to work. "My life is complicated enough."

"I know that's right. Just mind your business and you'll make it out of this."

Marcy took a deep breath. "I'm not in it. It ain't my business."

"Good girl." Mercedes put more stuff on the line. "Which car did she want to borrow?"

"The lambo but she's not tearin up my car so I told her to take the BMW."

"But that's your car, too."

"I like the lambo better. It's green. Stupid Beemer has pink in it."

Mercedes laughed. "You know Momma isn't going to give a gift that doesn't say it came from her."

"That's yo momma."

Mercedes was glad she was calm. "That's _yo_ momma!"

Marcy smiled. "You stupid. You know what I ordered for the break room?"

The break room had a large closet that would serve as the supplies closet. "No. What?"

"A printer!" Marcy did jazz hands.

Mercedes blinked. "Don't we need more than one?"

"No, it's a big one. A standing one that holds a gazillion sheets of paper and a billion cartridges of ink. That way we don't have to replace paper and ink so much and we'll get exercise walking to and from the break room."

Mercedes laughed. "You're always trying to do things the hard way!"

" _If you learn things the hard way, think of how easy the easy way will be_."

Mercedes smirked. "You're right."

Marcy put the last of the items on the belt. "Okay, we need sixteen computers."

"Sixteen?!"

"Eight for us and eight for the assistants."

"Oh. Right. That just sounds like a lot when you say " _sixteen_ "."

"I get it." Marcy watched the pimple faced teen ring up their order.

"How are we paying for this stuff?" Mercedes wondered.

"I'll pay for this and the computers and you guys can just give me your share back and we can call it an investment and a tax write-off."

"That is so awesome!" Mercedes shook Marcy's arm. "You're always thinking!"

"It's a curse…"

Mercedes smirked.

The cashier finished with their order and took Marcy's debit card. He ran it through the machine and had her punch in her pin. He handed it back along with a fairly ridiculous receipt. "Thank you, shop again!"

"Yeah…" Marcy wondered if he were high then pushed a cart out to her car, her sister on her heels with the other.

They loaded the Lincoln up with their purchases and put away the carts before climbing inside the car and taking off towards an Apple store.

Mercedes looked through books to find her furniture and used one of the pens Marcy kept in the glove compartment to circle what she wanted. By the time they made it to the large store, she had most of her furniture.

They went inside while Mercedes was still flipping through the book she liked the most. A worker flew to them the instant they stepped foot inside.

Marcy was computer illiterate. She could handle Word, Excel, PowerPoint and Paint but knowing different things about computers, she did not. Marc was the best among them at computer knowledge but she was a genius after all and asked detailed questions. She found the computers she was looking for and because she was buying 16, they were willing to throw in a discount.

She was able to get their favorite colors (except for Marc; no one had a brown computer) but chose standard silver for the (as yet to be hired) assistants. The monitors were in their neon hues with matching light up keyboards and electric mouses ( _ **mice?**_ ).

By the time she was done, her sister had finished picking out what she wanted and was starting to order it. Ted (the Apple employee helping) concluded the sale and had additional help taking it out to the car.

Marcy beeped and waved as she drove away. "Are you done?"

"Almost." Mercedes was ordering items but also in the style and color she wanted. "Text Lucy and ask her if she picked out curtains."

"You want me to text while I'm driving…?"

Mercedes blinked, starting to pay attention. She realized what she said. Marcy broke many rules, too many laws but for some reason was a stickler for safe driving. She didn't do anything behind the wheel that could cause an accident… including texting and driving. "I'm sorry."

"Why can't you text her?"

"I can't exit out of this window or my progress will be lost."

Marcy pulled over and brought out her phone. She called Quinn. "Hey? Did you buy curtains yet?" She pushed speakerphone.

"Uh… no, I didn't." Quinn's voice came over the line. "Why?"

"Everybody else is taking a window each and getting curtains in their shade but I've yet to see silver curtains so I was thinking we get two purple ones?" Mercedes rambled.

"Are you sure, Mercy?"

"They have sparky ones. Get it in white or blue." Marcy suggested.

"Yes! Okay! We'll do that!"

Mercedes pouted that the windows wouldn't both be purple but her favorite color went well with both of those so she was happy again. "Okay, that's all I wanted."

"Okay. Bye, Sissy!" Quinn hung up.

Marcy made sure she was off the line as well and put away her phone (she usually had it plugged up to her car's sound system but was instead listening to the radio). "Are you good?"

"Yes. Thank you." Mercedes nodded. "I'll order the curtains."

"How long will you be on that site?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"We'll need the guys to help us carry this stuff in."

Mercedes grimaced before shrugging. "We can call when we get to the parking lot."

 ** _cell_**

And that was what they did. Marc, Mike, Mal and several security guards helped bring everything up. The girls stopped what they were doing and began sorting things out so everyone had an even amount of things plus the supply closet.

Except Marcy, who needed to feed a cranky-to-be-kept-waiting Riley.

The boys went back to building bookcases and moving furniture.

"I realized we have a problem." Laura said as she put stuff in a pile for her and Marc.

"What?" Her sisters asked.

"We haven't even thought of where we're going to put Lisa."

They all looked at each other and blinked before Marcy spoke. "She likes orange, right? Put her in the orange room."

"I knew you'd have a solution and since you're so smart and you're nearly done, I thought that while we're stuck here tomorrow, you could get her room together."

"What?!" Riley began fussing so Marcy bounced with her until she quieted down and went back to suckling. "What?"

"You and Maddie are nearly done. All you need are artwork, books and this stuff put away. You don't need to be here."

"What about interviews?" Marcy could have slapped herself. _Oh my goodness, I'm fucking retarded…_

"I've scheduled interviews for the morning. You can go right after."

"Why can't Maddie do it?"

Maddie recoiled. "I have karate tomorrow. You have to take me to that."

"You don't have karate all day."

"I also want to go riding to practice for my next show. It's in two weeks."

"You little muppet baby! You already had me do most of your work!"

"Please, Marcy?!" Maddie hugged her awkwardly, trying not to interrupt her niece.

"Fine. What am I supposed to do for this room?"

Laura brightened. "Just make it so a four year old would love it."

"When was the last time I was fucking four?"

"Stop that! And I know you'll do great. Thank you, Daddy."

Marcy grunted.

 ** _cell_**

"Do you feel like getting up?" Tina brushed Ellen's hair back from her face.

The redhead had cried herself to sleep and now it was time for dinner. She opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Six o'clock." Anna spoke up.

"Are they back yet?" She sat up.

"No." Tina shook her head gently. "Mike told me they'd be another few hours."

Ellen scrubbed at her face. "What am I going to do? My wife doesn't love me."

"I'm sure that's not it."

"Yeah." Anna tried. "It's just Marcy isn't very emotional."

"What am I supposed to do?" Ellen asked miserably. "I'm an emotional person, especially since becoming pregnant. I have all these feelings and it feels like she hates me for them."

"Of course she doesn't." Tina swore.

"What does Mal say?" Anna evaded that.

"He just seems so tired. They stay up all night with the baby and he tries to entertain the twins and now with them working- I feel like he's going to fall over." Ellen shrugged lightly.

"Maybe when they come home, you can watch the baby while they sleep? You know how to change a diaper, right? Just give them a couple hours where they aren't constantly moving."

Ellen perked up. "I like it. But I don't know. They haven't left me alone with a kid for two days."

"You have to show them that you're not your mistake." Tina warmed up to her speech. "You've got to let them know that you're a valuable member of your relationship and Riley's your baby, too. Don't take no for an answer!"

"Yeah. Yeah!" Ellen felt energized.

"Come on! Let's go eat before my baby decides to be born now just so she can get some food!"

Ellen and Anna fell out laughing.

 ** _cell_**

Maddie yawned. "I'm so tired."

"This guy is ridiculous!" Marcy spun in her chair. "What phone company comes out at nine?!"

"Shhh!" Mercedes shushed her. "What if he overhears you?!"

"I want him to! We've been waiting all day and he comes when we're closing up shop?!"

"He's almost done." Laura played peek-a-boo with Quad.

"I'm with Marcy on this one." Quinn groused. "I want to go home. I'm tired and sleepy and my son is tired and sleepy. I want a bath and my bed. And chocolate."

"Mmmm!" Marcy moaned. "I want chocolate! Did you guys eat all your MaryAnn's?"

"Yes." Came sheepishly from the other four.

"Me too. I was feeding Rye and was so mad at Ellen Tuesday that I ate all of it, one behind the other."

"I ate mine the next day." Quinn and Mercedes admitted.

"I still can't believe what happened." Laura shook her head. "You're a good woman, Marce."

"I am a saint." The naturally curly haired teen chewed on her index fingertip.

Laura side-eyed her heavily.

Quinn and Maddie burst out laughing.

Even Mercedes smiled.

Mike ambled from his office. "Are we done here yet?"

"We're waiting on him." Marcy pointed with her foot. "Did you make that email yet?"

"Yes." Mike sighed.

"Your phone is hooked up. Write down all you want on your business card. Oh and on paper."

"On paper?"

"Like a letterhead? Like our stationary?"

"Oh. Wow. That's kinda cool."

"I know, right!" Mercedes raised her fists and shook them.

Mike laughed and pinched her cheek. "You're so adorable."

Her excitement died a quick death as her sisters giggled. "What?"

"Oh no." He sagged in defeat. "Please, no, Mercy. I'm tired."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn scoffed.

"It means I'm too tired to help her through a mood-swing." Mercedes reached out quick as lightening and smacked Mike's chest. "Ow!"

"I'm not having a mood-swing!" She yelled.

"Ooh!" Marc and Mal peeked from the Chang brothers' office.

"Mercy, please?" Mike begged. "All I want is sleep."

"I don't care about you. I don't care about your sleep." She crossed her arms and looked away.

He sighed deeply. "Mercy…"

"No!" She turned in her chair.

He squatted in front of her. "I sorry, Mercy. You're not having a mood-swing. I'm sorry I upset you. You know how much I love you."

"You do?" She pursed her lips.

"Of course I do. I love all my sisters. Even the ones that aren't you."

"Hey!" The four bristled. Marc and Mal laughed.

Mike ignored all of them. "Forgive me, MercyMe?"

Mercedes thought about it but she honestly couldn't remember what she'd gotten so upset about in the first place so she smiled. "I forgive you, Mikey."

He brightened and kissed her cheek repeatedly. "Thank you, Mercy!"

She giggled as her brothers groaned and booed. "You're welcome!"

The telephone representative walked over. "You're all set! You can use your lines now."

"Thank you." Laura said. "We can walk you out."

"I'll do it." Marc volunteered quickly.

"Thanks, pal." The man nodded.

Marc walked him out.

"Okay, guys." Laura stood. "Get your things together. I'll see you guys at home."

"Yes!" Marcy leapt out of her chair and pushed it back to where it belonged before coming back to Riley's car-seat. She picked it up.

"Come on, baby." Mal took her hand and held on when she tried to escape. "Let's get some sleep."

"I'm going to MaryAnn's before they close and getting me some chocolate!" She leaned away from him, trying to pry her hand loose.

"Oh, I want chocolate! I'm totally getting some in the morning! I'm too tired now but I'm going as soon as they open." Mercedes vowed.

"And I'll be with you!" Quinn promised.

"I want chocolate." Maddie laid her head on the desk in front of her and yawned.

Mike picked her up. "Nope! You're going to bed."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll go tomorrow. Hey!"

They all looked to him for his out of place enthusiasm. "What?"

"We can get cupcakes from Up with Frosting! We haven't had them in years!"

Marcy nearly dropped her daughter. "No!"

"I won't get Chocolate Madness." He swore.

"Mikey,-!"

"I won't. I swear."

She whimpered. "Let's go."

Mal glared at Mike. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" The others waved the two off with their baby and nanny.

Marc came up in the other elevator as soon as their lift closed. "Where's Marce and Mal?"

"They just left." Laura told him.

"Ah. Well let's lock up. Mike, take Mercy and Lucy to their cars and sit with Laura, Maddie and Quad while I lock up."

"Marc,-" The girls protested.

"Ah! Nope! Get down there!"

"Come on, guys." Mike grabbed his light jacket. It was cooling off.

The girls got their things and they all left Marc to closing up.

They rode down to the first floor and went out to the parking lot, where Mike shut Mercedes and Quinn into their cars and made them promise to go straight home.

When they were gone, he sat in Suzy with Laura while Maddie and Quad slept in the backseat.

"Make sure you don't get the chocolate cake." Laura said out of thin air.

"What?" Mike hadn't been paying attention.

"Make sure you don't get the chocolate cake." She repeated.

He rolled his eyes. "I won't."

"Good. I know how you think it's funny that she can't control herself but this is not a time to be playing around. And especially not in public."

"It's the backyard."

"It's not just our family."

"I know. I won't. I promise."

"Good. There's Marc."

Mike looked up before opening the door and getting out. "See you tomorrow."

"Night!"

"Thanks, man." Marc slapped hands with him.

"It was no problem." Mike shook his head.

Marc climbed into his car and rolled the window down. "Go straight home."

"Nah." Mike walked to his car. "I think I'm going to go to the store."

"The store? What store? For what?"

"Just to find something for T."

Marc grinned wide and nodded. "That's my boy! Make her melt!"

Laura hit Marc.

"Ow! Ignore her! She just playa hatin! Ow!"

Mike laughed as he hopped in his car. He turned Rhonda on and left, honking the horn. Only his siblings…

 ** _cell_**

Ellen sat up when the door opened. "You're home."

"You're up." Marcy returned. "Here."

"What's that?" Ellen turned on the lamp on her side of the bed.

Marcy tossed it on the bed.

Ellen picked it up. "Is this chocolate?"

"Yeah. You said you've never had chocolate covered potato chips." She shrugged.

Ellen smiled. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

Mal smiled at both. "I'm going to go change. Come get me if she starts crying." He'd put Riley in her bassinet.

Marcy moved it to her side of the bed. "She won't."

"Actually, I could watch her." Ellen spoke up.

They blinked blankly before, "What?"

"I could watch her." She blushed from their intense stares. "You guys need more sleep-"

"Elle, you need more sleep than us." Marcy repeated.

"No, I don't. We're in this together and she's my baby, too. Right?"

"Not until you give birth."

Ellen sighed. "It's not fair."

"You'll see." Mal told her. "You'll be wishing for this sleep."

"At least let me go to sleep last."

"No can do." Marcy shook her head.

"Why not?" Ellen was getting frustrated.

"I don't sleep in front of people."

"What? What- what does that even mean-?"

"It means that I can't sleep if anyone else is awake. I told you this."

"But I've been awake while you were sleep."

"Because you woke up before me. Which is rare on its own. I'm usually last to sleep, first to rise. I can't do it. I have to be extremely exhausted-"

"Like giving birth." Mal helped.

She side-eyed him. "Yeah. Like after giving birth for me to go to sleep first. I'm not going to jump up out of sleep if you do wake up first. Well not all the time. I'm a difficult sleeper and usually awaken in the night. And I have terrible night terrors-"

"I have nightmares sometimes." Ellen cut in. "I dream I'm still in Sly's."

"Night _terrors_." Marcy corrected. "And it's not sometimes. It's every time. I rarely think about Sly's but then again I know something scarier."

"What?" Ellen was wide-eyed.

Marcy shook her head. "I just can't sleep in front of people."

"I'm not people. I'm your wife."

"I don't sleep in front of anybody. Not even Mal."

Ellen gasped. "Oh. Okay."

"It has nothing to do with you. You are very lovely. Just can't do it."

Ellen liked that she called her lovely and resolved to find a way to make Marcy fall asleep first. "I'll sit up with you for a few minutes then I'll go straight to sleep so you can go."

Marcy's lips twisted in amusement. "Thank you."

Mal chuckled. "I'll change then you can. Then we can snuggle."

"Mal Chang, we will fight."

He smiled ear to ear as he sauntered to the closet.


	27. Chapter27

**_Life…_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes dressed for work in light comfy clothes. Her and Quinn's furniture was arriving during the day so she needed breathable attire. But the clothes were very fashionable (most of her clothes were) because they were also doing interviews.

When she finished dressing, she went to her room to wake up her spouses like she awakened her ultra violent sister… with song.

Both woke up confused. "What's going on?"

Mercedes sang another Italian lyric before kissing their faces. "It's morning. Don't you want breakfast?"

"Yes." Puck sat up.

"Why are we eating breakfast so early?" Anna rubbed her eyes.

"You guys can eat later if you want. We're just going in. We need to be there by eight." Mercedes shrugged lightly.

"Do we have to get dressed?" Puck yawned.

"Nope!" She beamed. "You can show up to breakfast looking all sexy if you want to."

He grinned rakishly. "You tryin to get worked over."

"Noah, no." She wagged her finger with a giggle. "I can't mess up these clothes."

"Take 'em off." He reached for her.

"No!" She screamed with laughter as she ran from him.

He threw the covers back and stalked over to her as she backed up. "Come here, Mama."

"No!" She tried circling him but he merely blocked her path.

Anna watched from the bed with a heavy heart. Heavy with love. She didn't know who to root for so she cheered on both. "Get her, Noah! This way, MercyCat!"

Puck caught Mercedes up and set her gently on the bed. He rubbed her stomach. "Gotcha."

Mercedes kissed his nose. "Let me up. I gotta feed my baby."

He kissed her stomach, making her laugh. "Go feed my baby! Both of you! My babies like me! They like to eat!"

"Silly man." Mercedes slipped to the floor and went to the door. "Annie?"

Anna slid off the bed and went to her. "You're not coming, Noah?"

"I'll be down." He promised. "I gotta take a leak."

"Gross!" Both girls wrinkled their cute faces and left.

He chuckled before going to the bathroom to do as promised.

 _ **cell**_

"We bounce around a lot." Finn remarked when he entered the dining room with Quinn and Rachel.

Quinn shrugged and sat down. "We match, Sissy."

"Yay!" Mercedes beamed.

"I see Puck didn't dress up for breakfast."

Puck narrowed his eyes at her. "Mama said I didn't have to so I'm not getting dressed until my first job."

"That's right, baby." Mercedes cupped his chin.

"Ugh!" Mal looked (and was) disgusted. "Nobody wants to see that!"

"Agreed." Mike's face wrinkled.

"Stop hatin on our love!" Mercedes waved her fork.

"Your love is inappropriate." Mal stuck his tongue out.

"You're just mad you can't do it!"

He looked like he sucked on a lemon as Mike, Quinn and Maddie laughed.

Marc and Laura came in with Quad and sat down. "What's so funny?"

"Mal can't touch his wife!" Mercedes made a face at her only younger brother.

"Yes, I can!" Mal snapped as he grabbed Ellen's hand.

"Not _that_ wife! _That_ wife!" She pointed to Marcy, who quite honestly wasn't paying them a lick of attention.

Mal gulped and reached out with a shaking hand. His fingertips grazed her hand before he grabbed it. He waited in fear.

Marcy turned to him slowly.

He shrank back but kept hold.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold-holding your hand." He cleared his throat. "Holding your hand."

She stared at him as he sweated then turn to view everyone staring wide-eyed at them. She looked back at him before leaving her hand in his. She continued stroking Riley's back with her left.

Mal sagged with relief, even though he was sure she was about to freak out any moment.

The others were in severe shock. Especially their family members.

"Is Mommy happy again?" Mally asked.

"No." Marcy told him.

"But you're holding Daddy's hand. You said it was _unnatural to be attached to another human being_." Even at three, he remembered that with startling clarity.

"It won't last long." She vowed.

He thought it over before asking in a way that only a child could, "Will we see you today?"

"You want to see us?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I have to run some errands. Want to go with me?"

"Yes!" He grew happy.

"Me too! Me too!" Mickey yelled.

"Then we can get ice cream." Marcy teased with a straight face.

The twins acted like they'd never had the creamy confection before.

"Where will Rye be?" Mickey wanted to know.

"With Daddy."

The twins beamed. "We want to go!"

"Alright."

The spouses were shocked it was so easy.

"Can I go?" Nic asked nervously.

"You want to go?" Marcy lifted a brow. "It's just errands."

"Noah has to work and his job's boring."

"Hey!" Puck was offended… then hurt.

Mercedes took his hand. "Maybe you can do both? Spend some time with your brother but then go with Marcy later? What time are you going to go?"

"Noon." Marcy replied.

"When's your second appointment, Noah?"

"One o'clock." Puck answered.

"Okay. That works out. Does that sound good to everybody?"

Marcy saluted, Nic pouted but nodded and Puck squeezed his wife's hand.

"Good. Now what is everyone doing today?"

"Burt has time for me now." Finn answered.

"He didn't have time for you yesterday?"

"No, a big order came in and they needed everybody on it plus with their own orders, no one could train me."

"Aww, that's too bad. But at least you get to go today."

Finn nodded.

"What about you, Rachel?"

Rachel blinked in surprise. She didn't think anyone would care how her day would go. She was less surprised it was Mercedes who asked though. "Um… I don't know. I haven't had any offers."

"Have you seen your dads lately? Maybe you can visit them?"

"That's a good idea." Quinn spoke up. "It'd get you out of the house."

Rachel almost pouted. "I don't have any way of getting there."

"Either Finn or I will take you."

Finn swallowed what was in his mouth and nodded. "Yeah, it's no problem."

"Okay." Rachel played with her fingers. "I appreciate that."

"Do you still want to visit your parents?" Mal asked Ellen.

Ellen blinked. "Um… sure."

"What time?" Marcy asked. "I can take you after breakfast or when I come back for Nic and the twins."

Ellen thought about it. It'd get her out of the house and she'd be around familiar people again. "After breakfast."

"Cool. You can change while I change Rye."

Mike shrugged and looked at his wife. "Do you want to see your parents?"

Tina thought about how everyone else was leaving and nodded. "Yes."

"When do you want to go?"

"Before you go to work."

"Okay. I'll take you."

"What are you doing today, Felicity?" Mercedes prompted.

"I'm really tired so I think I'm just going to sleep." Felicity answered.

"I understand wholeheartedly."

The other pregnant girls nodded.

Quad started fussing. Laura sighed. He'd been like that all throughout the night. "Let me take him out."

"You want me to?" Marc asked.

"I'm finished eating anyway."

"Where are you going? We got like-" He checked his watch. "30 minutes before we leave."

"I'll meet you at Suzy by then." She got up and left.

Riley started crying. "Ah hell." Marcy scowled.

"I'll take her." Mal offered.

"No, she's probably hungry. Her last feeding wasn't as long as usual."

"Sorry, baby." Mal stroked the infant's cheek.

Marcy got up and left with the baby.

"Your baby is upset a lot." Maddie commented.

"Not as much as you." Mal muttered.

"I'm not upset."

"You used to be."

"Nu uhn!"

"Yes, you were." Quinn stabbed at her eggs.

"You guys are just being mean! Marc!"

"Sorry, Sugarfoot." Marc ran a hand over her head. "You might be a singer the way you used to scream."

Maddie stuck her lip out.

"It's okay, Maddie." Mike soothed. "Mal still cries to this day."

Mal picked up his knife.

"Mal, put that down!" Mercedes shouted.

He narrowed his eyes at the grinning Mike.

"Mal, put it down!"

Mal set it aside.

"Mikey, stop teasing him!"

"It's not my fault he's a huge baby." Mike snorted.

"Mal, no!" Mercedes saw Mal's hand hovering over the knife. "Mikey, stop or no apples for you."

Mike threw himself back in his chair and scowled.

"I'll make you extra cotton candy." Quinn smirked.

Mike did, too. "In that case,…"

"I'll tell Laura!" Mercedes threatened.

His scowl returned.

Marc snickered heavily.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked at Karou (who was in another ball-gown). "What are you up to today?"

"I have to call Grandmother." The half Asian, half Hawaiian beauty's lip curled.

Quinn winced. "Ouch. Why?"

Karou glanced at Yuria before switching to Japanese. "She's on me about Sven."

"Oh my goodness!" Mercedes and Quinn gasped.

"Yikes!" Marc, Mike and Mal grimaced.

"Does she want you to be with him?" Maddie asked.

"Yup." Karou stabbed at food on her plate angrily.

"Why?!"

Karou could have cried. "She says I'm getting too old to keep sleeping around and I need a steady relationship!"

"Did you tell her about your new prospects?" Quinn wanted to know.

"I tried but she hung up before I could get it out. It's not fair. I _hate_ him."

"I know, Rou but you're going to have a boyfriend and girlfriend really soon and you'll be in a steady relationship. You won't ever have to be with Sven." Mercedes promised.

Karou was actually stressed out about the situation. "What if she thinks they're not good enough?"

"Don't think like that."

"Don't get yourself worked up." Marc advised. "She can't make you be with Sven."

"Like she didn't want you with Lynette?" Karou spat.

He winced. "Yeah but I got outta that. Don't let her run your life."

"You say that but she hasn't taken a special interest in you."

"Yeah, that never goes well." Mal blew out a breath. He'd had his own issues with their grandmother butting into his love life.

"Granddad, hello?" Marc arched a brow. "If that's not insistent, I don't know who is."

"Grandfather?" Mike scoffed. "He's been on Marce since she was two."

"Yeah. Granddad at least laughs it off after a while and gives you a break."

"Grandfather is on pressure from the moment you enter his space." Quinn sighed. "I don't know how Marcy does it."

"Grandfather scares me." Maddie admitted.

"Grandfather scares Satan." Mike snorted.

"So true." Quinn and Mal said in unison.

"I gotta go." Marc picked up his phone as it rang. He checked the screen. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"I thought we had half an hour before we had to go?" Maddie looked up at him with big eyes.

"Actually it's less now but I have something to do."

"What?"

He smiled at her and booped her nose. "I'll see you at the office."

"Are you going to take us with you?"

"Are you ready to leave now?"

"No." She admitted.

"Then maybe Marce can take you. I gotta leave now." He stood up and chugged the rest of his coffee before leaving.

"I wonder what he's doing." Mike wondered.

"If he's taking Laura with him, it can't be anywhere bad." Quinn reasoned.

"I still say we follow him." Mal murmured.

"We shouldn't do that." Mercedes admonished.

"Goody goody."

Mercedes threw a piece of toast at him. "Evil monkey!"

He grinned and popped the corner into his mouth.

"And now I feel better." Karou stood. "I'm gonna go get changed. She wants a video call."

"So she can look you in the eye as you squirm?" Mike knew.

"Oh yeah." Karou waved before switching to English. "See you later, Yuria."

Yuria waved. "Goodbye."

Karou left.

Mercedes frowned. "What are you doing today, Yuria?"

Yuria shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have any plans but I'm sure I should call my mother. I haven't told her I was safe."

Would she care?* beat a steady tattoo in Mercedes' head. "That's being a good daughter."

Yuria smiled briefly. "I should go. I don't know the time difference and I'm finished eating anyway."

"We'll see you later." Mercedes waved.

"Bye." She waved before leaving.

"What were you guys talking about?" Finn asked.

"Hmm?" Quinn cocked her head.

"Just now. Before Marc and Karou left. What were you talking about?"

"Are you going to take Rachel to her dads or am I?"

"What?" He was thrown by her changing the subject. He always was…

"Are you taking Rachel to her dads or am I?"

"Oh. Uh- I don't know. It depends on when she wants to go, I guess. I have to be at work by ten."

Quinn turned to Rachel. "When do you want to go?"

"You have to leave soon." The brunette said. "Finn can take me."

"Okay." Quinn checked her phone. "It's about time we leave. I'll ride with you, Mikey."

"Me too." Mercedes set aside her fork. "I'm done anyway."

"Ready, babe?" Mike asked his wife.

Tina nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Let's go." He finished his juice and stood.

Mercedes kissed Puck and Anna before kissing and hugging Nic. "See you tonight!"

"I'll see you later." Quinn touched both Finn's and Rachel's shoulders as she rose.

The quartet walked out.

"Are you ready?" Mal asked Ellen.

Ellen nodded. "I'll go upstairs and get ready."

"Okay. Go upstairs." He told the twins, who scampered out. "Meet us at Travis in five minutes, Mad."

"Okay." Maddie nodded.

Mal and Ellen left.

It was quiet after they were gone until Nic asked Maddie, "Do you like working?"

The eleven year old lifted a shoulder. "It's fun now but I don't know how it'll be later. I hope it's still fun but Marcy said it's work and not fun cuz if it was fun, it'd be called fun and not work."

"Oh." Nic pierced a sausage link. "At least you're having fun now."

"I get to boss the boys around like Marcy cuz she was gone."

Nic smiled. "That has to be fun."

"Yup!" Maddie beamed. She checked her Disney princess watch and gasped. "I gotta go!" She downed her juice and ran out. "Bye!"

The others waved.

"And they're gone." Puck sighed.

"At least we got kisses." Anna pointed out.

The corner of his mouth lifted. "Yeah. Yeah, we did."

 _ **cell**_

Mercedes looked around her office. "The paintjob is beautiful but we literally have no furniture. How is it going to look?"

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip. "I have no idea. It doesn't seem like it'll look good."

"You know you can just get folding chairs." Marcy scared the life out of them.

"Don't _do_ that!" Mercedes clasped her chest.

"That's so not funny, Marcy!" Quinn clapped her hands to her mouth.

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Just get the chairs."

"What are you guys going to do?"

"We have furniture."

"No." Mercedes sighed deeply. "What are you guys going to do until the interviewees show up?"

"Uh… nothing? The library doesn't open until nine and that's when the interviews start so…"

"The library?" Quinn was confused.

"Where else are we going to get books for the bookcases? I'm not paying a thousand dollars per book at a bookstore when I can get them for a quarter at the library!"

Mercedes and Quinn gave each other telling looks. Both agreed that Marcy was the cheapest rich person they knew.

"Whatever!" She flipped her hair at them. "I was just trying to help but if you're going to be like that-"

"We're sorry!" Mercedes yelped.

"We are?" Quinn's face turned.

"We are." Mercedes gave Quinn a look before imploring of Marcy, "We're sorry. We really are. Forgive us?"

Marcy lifted a brow before leaving.

"Lucy!" Mercedes pinched Quinn.

"Ow!" Quinn made her crying face. "Sissy?!"

"Now you've made her mad!"

"She's always mad! No one can please her!"

"I can!" Mal shouted.

"Mal!" Both blushed.

"Shut up, Chang!" Marcy yelled.

"You know I can-!"

"She said shut it, pipsqueak!" Marc threatened.

"You're just mad you don't touch Laura-!"

"Mal!" Laura sounded horrified.

"Should I be listening to this?!" Maddie sounded unnerved.

"How about we all just shut our doors and pretend we didn't hear any of this?!" Mike suggested.

"I still said it!" Mal sassed.

A door slammed.

"Who was that?!" Marc wanted to know.

"Not me! Even though it was way gross!" Maddie denied.

"Agreed!" Mercedes and Quinn piped up.

"We gotta thank Mike!" Marc said.

"Oh, I'm going to kill Mal!" Marcy swore. "Come on, Maddie! Let's go to the mailroom and see what's happening down there!"

"Okay!" Another door slammed and footsteps sounded. The elevator dinged before it softly opened and closed.

"Marc?!" Mercedes called out.

"Yeah?!"

"Can you come here?!" Quinn looked at her strangely so she explained, "I'm tired of yelling."

Quinn nodded as Marc walked in. "What's up?"

"Can you find us some chairs? Marce thought that some fold up chairs would work until we get our furniture today."

"Yeah, I can find some. How many do you need?"

Mercedes turned to Quinn. "Three? Four? Four."

"Got it. Can you help Laura put the pictures up? We're nearly done."

"Sure." Mercedes followed him out with Quinn.

They went to his and Laura's office, where he stuck his head in. "Hey, I'm about to go-"

"Get them some chairs. Yeah, I heard." Laura cut him off. "I need you guys to put these pictures up in a pattern over here."

The girls moved into the room as Marc left. He went to the elevator and rode down to the fifth floor to knock on Griff's door. "Stolm?"

Lana shot up. "Mr.- Marc. He's on the phone right now. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah. Do you know where I could score about four fold up chairs?"

"Um… maybe the basement? I can ask one of the security guards to grab some for you."

"That'd be great. We need them in the next half hour. Thanks." Marc waved at her before leaving.

Lana sighed breathlessly. She fanned herself with her planner and tried not to let her imagination run.

Griff's door opened and he stuck his head out. "What was that? Was that one of the Fabanges?"

"Yes, sir!" She sat up straight. "He just wanted some fold up chairs sent upstairs in the next half hour. I told him I'd see to it."

Griff nodded. "Okay. Next time let him in."

"Yes, sir." She nodded as he went back inside and shut the door. She blew out a breath when it did and let herself daydream about a certain new owner of the paper.

 _ **cell**_

"I'm so happy to see you, dear!" Lilly hugged Ellen again.

"Mom, you've been hugging me for an hour. I'm not going anywhere." Ellen loved the attention though.

"I know but I've only seen you once since the wedding! I miss you!"

Ellen smiled. "I miss you, too."

"So how is it to live in that big old fancy house?" Lilly went back around her work table and continued working on her latest piece. She designed jewelry on top of managing the funeral home her husband owned's finances.

Ellen made a few faces while her mother wasn't looking. She leaned on the other side of the table. "I don't see much of it."

"Hold on, honey. TMI. I don't need to hear about your sexual exploits. At least not until you've been married a while."

"Mom?!" Ellen blushed to the roots of her hair. "That's not what I meant!"

Lilly smiled. "Then what do you mean?"

"I just haven't left the room much. I mainly watch TV."

"TV? Shouldn't you be helping with the baby?"

"I don't see her much."

"Why not? Is she with the nanny or something? I don't know how I feel about nannies-"

"Mom, she's with Marcy and Mal all day!"

Lilly blinked. "I'm confused. What are you saying Ellen?"

"I'm saying that Marcy and Mal are gone for most of the day and take the baby with them."

"Where are they all day?"

"I don't know."

"Just the two of them? Leaving you out on purpose?"

"It's not just the two of them. It's them and their siblings. They have meetings with their parents and together without us."

Lilly frowned but didn't look up. "Meetings? Hmm. I wonder what that's about?"

"I don't know. They don't talk about it."

"Have you asked?"

"I asked the twins-"

"What?!" Lilly's head popped up.

Ellen's heart dropped. Had what she'd done been that bad that every parent knew it was bad? "I asked the twins."

"Why, Elle?"

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to." She shrugged helplessly.

"Elle, privacy is very important. If you want to know something about somebody, you have to ask _them_ , not sneak behind their back and interrogate children."

Ellen felt her mother's disapproval and disappointment loud and clear and sagged under the weight of it. "She said."

"Who?"

"Marcy. She said if we wanted to know something about her, we had to ask her."

"She's right."

"She's really mad at me over it."

"I'm sorry, honey but you made your bed."

"Mal said he was really disappointed in me." Just thinking about his words made Ellen sad.

"I know that must hurt coming from your new husband but it's a lesson learned. Now you know what to do. When you asked them about their meetings, what did they say?"

Ellen's face contorted sheepishly. "When I what?"

"Ellen, are you telling me that you have been burning with curiosity about your husband's and wife's whereabouts and haven't asked them about it?" Lilly looked at her only daughter.

Ellen's face crumbled.

"Ellen!"

Ellen started crying. "I'm sorry!"

Lilly kept her laugh to herself. She was the same way when she was pregnant; prone to tears. "Come here."

Ellen went to her mother and let her hug her. "I'm not trying to mess up like this! I'm not!"

"I know, baby." Lilly rubbed Ellen's back and spoke in a soothing voice.

Ellen cried herself dry. "Why didn't you tell me marriage would be so hard?"

"If your husband and wife not telling you where they're going is your definition of hard, I want to know your "easy"."

"So it's not bad?" Ellen wiped her nose.

"No, it's not bad. They're just having family business to take care of."

"So if Daddy met with his brothers and didn't tell you what was going on, you wouldn't worry?"

"Of course not. Those are his brothers and more than likely it wouldn't concern me. It'd be his business."

Ellen thought through that. "Oh."

"They haven't tried to stop you from coming here, have they?"

"No. It was Marcy's idea for me to come."

"Well good. Honey, give yourself time to figure this out. This is your first time being married and you're only fifteen. You have your whole life to have real problems."

Ellen sighed. "They won't let me help with Riley."

"What do you mean?"

"Marcy feeds her and bathes her and Mal changes her diapers. They keep saying that they want me to sleep during the night."

"Really?" Lilly was shocked.

"Yes!" Ellen thought her mother was on her side. "Whenever she wakes up in the night, they go to her and tell me to go back to sleep. They already have a rhythm with her and I'm not in it."

Lilly could have laughed but instead pulled a sympathetic face. "Aww! You just want to help!"

"I do." Ellen hugged her mom.

Lilly laughed soundlessly while she could then Ellen drew back so she wiped her face clear. "Honey, they just want what's best for you. They've been through this before and know what it entails."

"I'm going to know soon!" Ellen felt like stomping a foot.

"You are but if I were you, I'd get as much rest as I could. Yleana will be here sooner than you can blink and you'll wish for these nights of rest."

"How am I supposed to bond with Riley if I'm never around her? It's been a week and I haven't spent any real time with her since she was born."

"Tell them that you want to spend time with her and if they have a time period free, to let you spend time with her between feedings."

"I don't know. They're at work all day."

"Work?"

"Yes. Apparently they have jobs we didn't know about. I think Anna said they were new but they haven't told us anything about it. I don't even know what job it is."

"Really?" Lilly was intrigued. "They have a job where they can bring a newborn baby?"

"Yes."

"Why not the twins? Or do they bring them?"

"No, the twins usually stay with the nanny."

"Why not the twins?" Lilly repeated.

"She said she didn't even want to bring Riley but she had to feed her."

"I don't think she should be working a week after she's had a baby…"

"Me either!"

"What is this job?"

Ellen blinked. "I don't know."

"Ellen, do you talk to them at all?" Lilly put her hands on her hips.

"It's really hard. They're up before me and then only sometimes we have breakfast together then they're gone all day, only stopping by for ten minutes at most then they come home late at night."

Lilly tapped her bottom lip. "I think you should talk to them about either working so much or you should get a job."

"Me?!" Ellen could have fallen over. "I don't know how to do anything!"

"You could help me make jewelry. I will always need help with that."

Ellen thought about it. She did want to see her mother more. "Okay. I'll spend all day with you."

"Good. You can help me right now."

 _ **cell**_

Mercedes was truly nervous. She'd never interviewed anyone before. She sat super close to Quinn and tried to look professional.

"What's your biggest weakness?" Quinn asked as she looked over the woman's résumé.

"Um… I'm a perfectionist." The lady recited.

Quinn refrained from rolling her eyes at the generic answer. "And your greatest strength?"

"I work really well in groups."

Quinn tried to decide if that meant she was a team player or she unloaded work onto other people.

"What's your favorite holiday?" Mercedes blurted.

The woman blinked in surprise. "Um… Valentine's Day, I guess?"

Mercedes's opinion turned.

Quinn sat up a little straighter. "We thank you for your time. We'll consider all our options and give you a call if you're chosen."

The woman smiled before bouncing up and leaving.

Quinn staggered to her feet and closed the door before hissing. "Shred her file!"

Mercedes tossed it in the trash. "I didn't care for her either."

"When's the next one?"

Mercedes checked her phone. "Well this one ended early so we have an extra ten minutes."

"Do you think the others have finished?"

Mercedes lifted her hands.

Quinn went to her side of the room and took the receiver off the cradle. Since they had no desks, their phones were on the shelves of their bookcases (the only things delivered before the interviews).

She dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. Finally they did. "Hello? Hey, Mikey. Are you guys with someone? You are? But we're bored-! Why are you speaking Japanese? Oh! You really like this woman? Okay, I'll call back later. Bye."

"He's hiring a woman?" Mercedes asked.

"He said he and Mal were talking to a nice woman." She set the phone back on the hook before picking it up again. "I'll call Marcy."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's either that or call Laura." She dialed the number. "Hello, Marce? No, I'm not in labor. I just wanted to know what you're doing. No, don't hang up! Are you with someone? Is he bad? Ours ended early. Really? We can do that? I guess you're right. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Marcy! Marcy? She hung up on me!"

Mercedes kept her smile off her face. "I knew she'd probably get angry."

"Well she said we should just call in the next interviewee. That if they aren't here ten minutes early, they don't really want it."

"Ouch." Mercedes mumbled.

Quinn shrugged. "She's right. I'll call for the next person. Who is it?"

"Thea Perlman." Mercedes read from her day diary.

Quinn went to the door. "Thea Perlman better dazzle us."

 _ **cell**_

"Really?" Di asked as she took a pin from her mouth and stuck it in the fabric.

"Yeah!" Tina nodded. "But the baby wasn't even her husband's! It was his twin brother's!"

"No!" Di smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Tina nodded again with wide eyes. "They only found out because the baby was dropped by the nanny and had to be rushed to the hospital!"

"Wow!"

"Uh huh! And that's how it went off! I won't know what happens until I tune in later today."

"It's so cute that you're into soap operas. When you were younger, we watched them all the time."

Tina shrugged. "There's not much for me to do during the day."

"Why not? Shouldn't you and your husband be attached at the hip?" Di's eyebrows wiggled.

Tina sighed forlornly instead of giggling like her mother wanted. "No, we most definitely are not."

"Why not? What's going on?" Di attached the last pin to the skirt and made sure it was level.

Tina bit her lip, wondering how much to reveal. "Mike has a job."

"Oh really?" Di found that strange. "Why?"

Tina blinked in shock. "I don't know."

"Where's he working?"

"I don't know."

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know."

Di looked past the dressing doll at her daughter. "What do you know?"

"He leaves early in the morning and comes home late at night."

Di frowned. "You just got back Saturday. He found a job already and it's taking him away from you this much?"

"We spent Monday and most of Tuesday together. But yes."

Di's eyes shifted before returning to her daughter's. "What does he say when you ask him about it?"

"When I what?"

"Tina!" Di gave her a look. "You haven't asked questions about your husband's whereabouts?!"

"We asked the twins-"

"Who did what?!"

"We- the spouses asked the twins what was going on." Tina kicked her right leg.

Di stared at Tina until she looked up. "Why would you do that?"

Tina felt low. "We didn't know it was bad! Or maybe we did and that's why we did it when Marcy and Mal weren't around! I don't know! We just wanted answers and-!"

"And you interrogated three year olds!"

Tina pouted. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Di sighed. "I'm not owed the apology. I thought I taught you better than that, Tina."

"Well you've never told me not to question children." Tina lifted a shoulder.

"I never thought I'd have to. I assumed you'd use common sense and know that children are innocent and as the older party, you shouldn't take advantage of them."

Tina sagged. "I don't know what to say."

"Did the twins tell you what was going on?"

"No. They said Marcy told them not to tell."

"All that fuss and you still don't know. You're lucky than their parents don't know-"

"They do." Tina corrected, embarrassed. "The twins wanted them to know that they didn't tell."

Di blew out a breath. "What happened?"

"Marcy was really mad-"

"Understandable."

Tina winced. "Mal said he was disappointed."

"Again; understandable."

"Mike said he didn't understand why we did it. He thought I was a different person."

Di went to her and hugged her when a tear slid down her cheek. "I know it's hard. This is your first fight as husband and wife. You'll earn his forgiveness-"

"I already have it. He said he forgave me right away but then he said he really forgave me the next day. Marcy didn't want them mad at us."

Di blinked in surprise. "She didn't want them mad at you?"

Tina nodded. "She wanted them to forgive us, for our marriages."

"Wow!" Di's opinion of the little drill sergeant went up.

"I know. It makes me feel worse."

"You're just going to have to gain her and Mal's forgiveness. It won't happen overnight and it'll take work but you're a good girl and made a mistake."

Tina relaxed in her mom's arms. Just hearing her sage advice made her glad she'd come home. "So I see Baba added new items to the store?"

 ** _cell_**

Marcy closed the door behind the last interviewee. "Get your stuff together."

"What stuff?" Maddie asked.

"Your karate stuff." Marcy went back to her desk and prepared her things to leave.

"Okay." Maddie got up and pushed her rolling chair back to her own desk. "I really liked the last guy. He seemed nice."

"There's no such thing as nice." Marcy frowned as she picked up Riley's carrier.

Maddie leaned on her desk. "That's not true! I'm nice!"

"Get your stuff ready." Marcy monotoned.

"Humph!" Maddie grabbed her duffle bag.

"Make sure you have everything so I can take you to the hospital after your lesson."

"Hospital? Why? Am I getting a shot?" Maddie fretted.

"Relax, girl. You're volunteering."

"Volunteering? Why?"

"We have to do charity work to stay on the outside and you need to do it, too. We all need to get back into giving back."

"I don't wanna!"

"Maddie,-"

"I'm telling Laura!" Maddie ran out and across to Laura's and Marc's office. She slammed in, disrupting the interview in progress.

Laura was over to her in an instant while Marc was checking outside to evaluate the threat level. "What's wrong?!"

"Marcy's making me volunteer at the hospital!" Maddie wailed.

"What?!" They were confused.

"Marcy's making me volunteer at the hospital!"

Marc glared at her but Laura cut him off. "You finish the interview."

He nodded and waited for her to leave the room before shutting the door and apologizing to the old woman, who probably had a mild heart-attack.

Laura pulled Maddie to the nearly finished break room. "Why is Marcy making you volunteer at the hospital?"

"She said that they had to so they could stay home so I had to, too. She said we all should do it." She sniffled.

"I meant why the hospital?"

"Oh." Maddie shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't ask."

Laura could have strangled her. "You're going."

"What?! Why?!"

"We have gotten lazy about giving back. Charity work is important and we know that. I don't know why she picked the hospital but it's a good fit for you anyway. You're going."

Maddie began crying.

"I'm not the boys. That doesn't work on me." Laura was unmoved.

Maddie screamed lowly in frustration. "I hate you!"

"Don't you have a lesson? Go get changed before I have Marcy take you home and you spend today and all of Fair Day in your room."

Maddie stomped out and to the bathroom.

Laura sighed deeply before turning to the waiting room full of people staring at her. She lifted her head and ignored them as she sailed back to her office.

Before she opened the door, she heard a sound that made her look over. Marcy was in her doorway. Laura went over. "We're in agreement."

"You must mean you and me because unless you agree that you're the worst big sister in existence, you don't agree with her."

Laura sighed lightly.

"You know she doesn't mean it."

"I hate being the bad guy."

"We all spoil her. Maybe this Lisa thing is coming at the right time? Let her know the world doesn't revolve around her."

Laura massaged her temples. "I can't deal with her as a teenager."

"If you can get through Lucy, you can get through Maddie."

Laura smiled. "Thanks."

"Thanks for backing me up."

"Well you were right. We need to do more charitable acts. We used to do plenty but…"

"It's hard to do charity work when you're behind bars."

"We had no excuse."

"You were going to school and taking care of that brat on top of Mal's and my kids. It's a lot. You did the best you could under the circumstances and you did great."

Laura's eyes welled.

"What are you doing? Don't ruin it."

Laura gripped her in a hug as she huffed. "Thank you! You're not the worst little sister I could ever imagine and I'm glad I didn't sell you to the circus!"

"What?!"

"Nothing!" Laura said quickly.

A throat clearing had them parting. A sullen Maddie was behind Laura. Laura moved and Maddie came into the room, pretending the blonde didn't exist.

"Are you ready?" Marcy asked.

"Yes." Maddie focused on her.

"Let me give Riley to Mal. Wait by the elevator." Marcy left with the baby.

Maddie stalked out.

Laura sighed again, hating when her siblings were mad at her. She wasn't kidding when she said she hated being the bad guy.

Laura walked to her own office and went inside. The old woman was gone and Marc was holding Quad.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

She leaned out and saw Maddie facing the elevator, angrily. She leaned back in and shut the door behind her and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Babe, she didn't mean whatever she said."

She went to their sofa and collapsed very unladylike. "I'm trying to raise them to be good people."

"Hey, you're doing a good job." He scooted over until he was near her. "You're doing a great job."

She looked at him miserably. "She said she hated me."

"Marcy says she hates everyone. I wouldn't put much stock in it. She can't hate _everyone_. She doesn't know everybody-"

"Marc, no. Marcy didn't say it. Maddie did."

Marc blinked in shock. "Whoa!"

"See?!"

Marc was surprised. Maddie usually gave Quinn and Marcy trouble (whenever she wasn't emulating them) and revered Laura and Mercedes. He leaned forward. "Babe,-"

"No." She sat up. "What if I'm not who they need? What if I'm doing more damage than Mom? What if-?"

"That's not possible. The only person who could do worse than Mother is Momma." He was dead serious.

"Marc." She whined.

"Here. Hold your son." He gave her Quad. "Look at him."

Laura gave _him_ a look. "Marc,-"

"Look at him." He demanded gently.

She huffed before looking down at Quad. "What am I looking for?"

"Just look him in the eyes."

She laid the baby on her chest and looked into his light eyes. She wasn't really focusing at first until Quad reached up to touch her face.

She caught his little hand and held it. The doctors said it was just gas but she was positive he was smiling at her behind his binky.

She smiled back and used her other hand to brush back his dark blond/light brown hair. "Hi, baby."

"He thinks you're doing a fantastic job." Marc watched them.

She sniffled. "But-"

"No buts. You've been taking care of us since you were a little kid. We often made it difficult. But you put up with us for all these years. You're a saint. We don't deserve you."

"I think I deserve you." She smiled at him.

"I don't see how. You've never done a bad thing in your life."

Her smile grew and she leaned forward carefully to kiss him. "Thank you, Marc. You're the best husband ever."

"Oh, I know!" He sat back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. "But you're a good mom."

 _ **cell**_

Rachel handed a woman her prescription with a smile. "Thank you."

The woman smiled back before leaving.

Rachel returned to the back, where Leroy was filling more. "I miss this."

Leroy smiled but stared at the pills so he wouldn't lose count. "I remember you helping when you were a little girl. You couldn't even reach over the counter. Some of my regulars would give you candy for a job well done."

Rachel smiled. She couldn't really remember that. "I wish I had some candy now."

"Go pick out something."

She turned to glance past shelves and corners. "In a bit."

"So we've been talking about me and Daddy all morning. I want to know about my sweet little girl. How is married life? And unlike your father, I will not pry into deep personal details."

She smiled before it faded. "It's different than I imagined."

"What were you imagining?" He slid the sectioned off pills into an orange container.

"I don't know. You and Daddy?"

"Me and Daddy?" He frowned with a whimsical smile. "Me and Daddy don't even have a marriage like me and Daddy."

"You don't?!"

"Honey, you see the good times. We work hard so you see the good times. So you'll know that love conquers all. But it's not easy for us and that has nothing to do with the outside world."

"Really?" Rachel was shocked. She thought the only problems her parents had came from being a same sex couple.

"Of course. It's hard being around another person. They're uniquely them and you're uniquely you. They've lived their whole lives as them and you've lived yours as you. Now you have to be "we" and "us" and it's hard to mesh. Some people find that they can't. Mesh that is."

"But you said love conquered all."

"I should have said love conquers most. Because love is not enough. Not if you don't put in the work."

"Work?"

"It's work being married. It's work _staying_ married. Things don't just happen; you have to make them happen. There's a lot of push and pull, give and take. There's two people to satisfy, or in your case, three."

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip. "How do you put in the work?"

"First off is trust and respect. Most people will tell you about trust and they're right. Without trust, you have nothing."

She gulped.

"But respect plays a very big part. How can you claim to love or trust someone you don't respect?"

"What else?"

"Communication is key. Talk about everything. Talk until you're sick of hearing each others voices. Then talk some more. Talk so much that in the future, you don't need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Everything. Your hopes and dreams and fears but especially the little things that make up who you are like the fact that you don't like coffee because the first time Daddy and I let you try it, you had it black and boiling hot and you burned your tongue so severely that you couldn't taste for two days.

Or the fact that whenever you're upset, Daddy and I would bring you water to drink. Or even explaining your nighttime routine.

It's not just big things that make up who you are. It's the little things, too."

She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. "What if they don't want to talk?"

"It depends. Some people aren't talkers and must open up in their own time. You might not know it but I wasn't much of a talker. I had gotten so used to shutting off my emotions and being alone that I didn't know how to share them with another human being. I messed up some good relationships being that way."

Rachel raised a brow. Her daddy had other relationships? "What if they are talkers but still won't?"

"Then see if it's a lack of trust or respect. If you can, work on it. If you can't, it'd be best to get out while you can."

Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought of divorcing. "No!"

"Oh yes. Sometimes it hurts more to hold on than to let go." He frowned as he realized her plea was emotion based. He turned. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Rachel worried her lip. She knew Quinn didn't want them divulging their private life to anyone but this was her father. Then again, she didn't want Quinn mad at her again.

"What is it, pumpkin?" He sat on a stool and rolled over to her. "You can tell me anything."

She broke down and told him about how the Fabanges were gone more often than not and how Quinn wouldn't open up about anything. She even told about trying to get the twins to open up.

Leroy frowned and tapped his bottom lip. "I don't approve of what you did but Marcy is a very good sister to have them forgive you all."

"I know." Rachel bowed her head.

He rested his hands on his thighs. "But you've learned from your mistake. Right?"

"Yes." She answered instantly.

"She'll forgive you in time. In regards to Quinn, she doesn't seem like a talker."

"She talks about fashion and gossip all the time!"

"She can talk about superficial things but not things that matter to her." He explained. "She's still finding herself in this new dynamic and probably has no idea what to do. She's probably wondering if she's doing anything right and talking with her mother over her own actions."

"You think so?" Rachel looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I do. Quinn is a good person and yes, she's a little high maintenance but so are you. You're a huge diva and she has to find a way to deal with that. Both her and Finn. You're not in juvie anymore where rules don't apply. Things are different and it's just going to get harder from the outside world.

You need to come together as husband and wife and wife and make sure you put your family first. Your kids are going to be counting on you. I know. My parents got divorced when I was six and it took a toll on both me and your Aunt Patrice."

Rachel nodded. "I don't want to get divorced."

"Good. I don't want you to get divorced either. Marriage can be a wonderful thing. When you're with the right people. Are you with the right people?"

Rachel searched her heart before nodding. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Then try with all of you to make it work."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome, honey. Now help Daddy with the next customer."

"How do you know-?" She frowned in confusion until she heard the tiny bell ring, signaling a customer was waiting.

Leroy raised a finger with a grin.

 _ **cell**_

Maddie got in the car and buckled up. She stared at her lap.

"I see you're not over your attitude." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"I don't have an attitude." Maddie pouted and crossed her arms.

Marcy drove off and to a special place.

Maddie sat in silence until the car stopped. "Why are we here?"

"Why do you think? We're going inside." Marcy unbuckled her seat belt.

Maddie got out with her and walked into the store. "What are we getting?"

"How should I know? You're getting something."

"I am?" Maddie brightened.

Marcy grabbed her before she could run off. "For Laura."

"For Laura?!" Maddie's face crumbled. "Why?!"

"Get her something! And something good!"

Maddie stomped off. She was angry with both Marcy and Laura and picked up a random item. She was going to bring it back to Marcy but feared the sixteen year old would find fault with it and send her out again so she kept looking.

She spied a crystal bird and thought it looked beautiful. She picked it up and left to find Marcy. The young mother was standing where her sister left her. Maddie held up the bird. "Here."

Marcy looked it over and rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

Maddie followed her to the front counter. The teen handed her, her bank card. Maddie sulked at having to use her own. She made her purchase before following Marcy out.

They got in the car and Marcy drove to their business. When she pulled into the parking lot, she turned off the car but stopped Maddie from getting out. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked suspiciously.

"You know what I mean. What the hell is going on with you that you said that to Laura?"

Maddie sulked. "Nothing."

"Don't give me that shit. Laura has worked her ass off for all of us for most of her life. She could have left when she turned eighteen but she stayed for us. Both her and Marc could have taken off when they got old enough but they stayed; _for us_.

If they would have run off like any person with sense and we still got locked up, what the hell do you think would have happened to you? Do you think you would have survived the six of our parents? Do you?!"

Maddie started crying.

"Don't start crying now. Laura gives all of herself to make sure we grow up happy and healthy and doesn't need nor deserve you or any of us telling her that we hate her. She is a damn good sister and quite frankly _is_ our mom and the best we've ever had.

I don't ever want to hear you say some shit like that again."

"But you're always fighting with her-" Maddie scrubbed at her face.

"Because we're different people with different ideals but mainly because she's a good person who gets shit on, on a daily basis and she just takes it. Everyone uses her like a dirty tissue and she just shoulders that shit like she deserves it but she doesn't. She's a damn fine human being.

Now I can't fight everyone to make them respect her but you're going to. Now fix your face and come on up here. Give her that swallow and apologize to her and give her a hug and tell her you love her.

Then you're going with me to help me find things for Lisa. You need some time apart. Come on."

Maddie got out of the car and wiped her face. They traveled inside and to the elevator. They rode it up to the eighth floor, where Marcy went to see Mal and Mike about them bringing up the books she'd gotten from the library and Maddie knocked on Laura's and Marc's door.

"Come in!" Marc called out.

She opened the door and peeked inside. "Hi."

"Hey." He looked between her and his wife. "Come in."

Maddie shut the door behind herself.

"Look, we have to talk, MadCap."

Maddie burst into tears and rushed into Laura's arms. "I'm sorry! I don't hate you! I love you! You're the best Mommy ever! You're my real Mommy! I won't ever say I hate you ever again!"

Laura stared wide-eyed at an equally wide-eyed Marc. "Oh. Okay. I love you, too."

Marc grinned and leaned back in his chair. "I'm good."

Laura gave him a heavy lidded look before rubbing Maddie's back gently. "You did nothing."

"She heard the firmness of my tone and realized I meant business."

"Marcy talked to me." Maddie said.

Laura raised a haughty brow at her husband.

Marc made a face before hiding behind his computer.

"She talked to you?" Laura asked of Maddie.

Maddie nodded. "She said that you took good care of us all of your life and you were the best mom we could ever have."

" _Marcy_ said that?!"

"Uh huh. She said you could have left when you turned eighteen but you stayed for us. That you're a really good sister and mom and don't deserve for any of us to ever say we hate you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She said that she only gets mad at you because you let people be mean to you and you're better than that. That people are so mean to you and you just take it when you're a good person."

Laura was really shocked but merely smiled. "Thank you for telling me that."

Maddie leaned back and sniffled. "I'm sorry I said that."

"Why did you?" Marc wanted to know.

Laura wrinkled her nose at him but Maddie answered. "I was just mad that you guys were making me volunteer."

"Why didn't you want to volunteer?"

The preteen shrugged. "I don't know. It didn't seem fun. I wanted to play. Stay here and go to my lesson and see Buttercup. I didn't want to work."

"How do you feel now that you've gone?" Laura brushed the little girl's hair back.

Maddie perked up. "It was really great! I got to read to some of the kids in the children's wing and sat with this really nice old man."

Laura smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"I got this for you." Maddie held up the swallow.

Laura picked it up and held it in the light. It cast rainbow shadows on her desk. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Marcy made me get it."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She drove me to a store and made me pick out something. She said it had to be good and I saw this."

Laura couldn't help herself as tears slid from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Mommy."

"They're happy tears." Laura sniffed.

Maddie wiped her eyes for her.

Laura smiled at her. This was the Maddie she knew. A kind little girl that had a good heart. She hugged her close.

 _ **cell**_

Nic pushed at Puck's shoulder. "What time is it now?"

Puck groaned. "Nic! Mini Mama ain't here yet!"

"But is she late?"

His face showed his displeasure as he pushed the **guide** button on the remote. The guide showed up, along with the time. "It's not even noon yet."

She threw herself to the side. "Humph!"

Anna rubbed her back. "She'll be here."

"She won't forget me?"

"Of course not." Anna realized she could have just told the little girl a lie. Marcy had a horrible memory.

"She's just running errands anyway." Puck didn't know why she wanted to go so badly in the first place.

Both Anna and Nic glared at him.

He realized it and started. "What?"

"How about you go get a jacket so you won't be cold in case she goes anywhere chilly?" Anna suggested.

"Okay!" Nic wanted to be out and about so she gladly jumped off the bed and ran out.

"We're going to fight, aren't we?" Puck didn't want that.

"Noah, she's eight." Anna said patiently.

"I know how old she is. I was there when she was born."

She gave him a hurt look.

He sighed and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, Kick. What are you saying?"

"Marcy's cool. She's cool to people our age but imagine being a little kid? Besides, we all want to know what they're up to and maybe Nic can ask without being shut down?"

That idea appealed to him. "You think she'll tell her?"

"Not really but she wouldn't be mean to a child. Right?"

Puck wasn't sure. She was strict with her own kids. "Um…-"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the door opening. "What's up?" It was Marcy.

"Hey!" Both sat up guiltily.

"Where's Nic?"

"Her room." Puck said.

"I just checked and I didn't see her."

"She's in the closet looking for a jacket." Anna told her.

Marcy inclined her head. "Alright, cool. See ya."

"Bye!" Both waved until she shut the door.

"Do you think she knows we were talking about her?" Anna fretted.

Puck shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so."

"Let's go see them off."

"But my show-?" He pointed to the TV.

Anna pulled at him. "Come on, Noah!"

They got up and went to the door. She opened it and they came outside to see Marcy, Maddie, Nic and the twins coming out of Nic's room.

"Bye!" Nic waved.

"Just wanted to see you off." Anna explained at Marcy's raised brow.

The older sixteen year old just looked at her before going to the stairs. Everybody followed. Nic asked Maddie where they just were and Maddie replied they were at work. Then it was quiet until they got to the ground floor.

They walked to the front door and Marcy opened the back door for the twins to get into their booster seats. She helped them strap in then waved for Nic to get in.

Nic hopped in and put her seatbelt on as Maddie got in the front and did the same.

"Have fun!" Anna waved as Marcy made to open the driver's door.

The brunette gave her a peculiar look before finishing her motion and opening the door. She climbed inside and put her seatbelt on before hooking her phone up to the sound system.

She looked through the window and saw Anna and Puck still looking guilty. She waved a little and both waved back with suspicious smiles. Yeah, they were up to something… She threw the gear into drive and rolled forward.

Puck let out a breath as the car followed the curve of the driveway and he felt the pressure was off. "We did good. I don't think she knew."

 _ **cellish**_

Marcy drove to VistaPrint to collect the business cards for her siblings. She left the kids in the car together, knowing Maddie would protect them but still leaving the windows cracked.

She went inside and up to the counter. "Pickup for Chang?"

The woman behind it smiled brightly. "The eight sets of business cards?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The woman wrinkled her nose at Marcy calling her "ma'am" but giggled anyway. "I remember that order. The names were so long. Especially yours."

"How do you know it's mine?" Marcy leaned on the counter.

"It's under your name?" The woman faltered. "You placed the order, right?"

"I did."

"Doesn't that mean it's your name?"

"Chang could be a name that they wanted for confirmation. There's four Changs in that order and that is the majority. Could have called it Chang because they were paying for it. Could be because one of them were going to pick it up but changed their minds."

The woman blinked. She'd never thought about that. "Wow. You're right."

"But you never said which name. You could have been talking about Mercedes Catherine. I assumed you were talking about me, Marceline Anne. And yeah, you were right." Marcy smirked.

The woman bit her bottom lip in happiness. "I knew I was right!"

Marcy cupped her chin and raised a brow.

The woman blushed. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Why?" Marcy kept her smirk.

"You seem a little young to work for a-" She checked the computer. "Newszine. Whatever that is."

"I take very good care of my skin."

"Really?" The woman placed her hands on the counter and stretched towards Marcy's tapping fingers. "I'd love to know your routine."

"You'd be surprised by what I put on my face."

The woman giggled. A throat cleared behind her and she jumped. "Mr. Clemens!"

Mr. Clemens stared at her sternly. "Are you servicing this customer?"

"She could be." Marcy stated.

The woman giggled as she played with her fingers.

Mr. Clemens was a sourpuss on a good day and could tell what was going on. "I'll take care of Ms. or more likely _Mrs_. Chang. You go in the back and do inventory."

The woman sulked but left to do so. She stopped when she heard a sound. She turned around and caught Marcy's wink. She brightened and continued to the stock room in high spirits.

Mr. Clemens trained a stern eye on Marcy and cleared his throat.

"I'm pretty sure she has my order pulled up." Marcy went to her purse and pulled out her wallet.

The fact that she wasn't rattled by his obvious reproach rattled him and he looked between her and the screen. "Yes. Eight sets of five hundred business cards."

He went to pick out the order and came back.

Marcy pulled a box to her and opened it. She pulled a card out. It was Quinn's. It looked how Quinn wanted it to so she went through each long box to check. "Okay, thank you. They're all perfect. How much?"

He rattled off the price then took her debit card. He put it through the machine and had her type in her pin. "Would you like holders?"

"Holders?" Marcy looked so confused.

"Yes." He turned to grab a small black business card holder. "It holds cards on a flat surface."

Marcy took the holder from him and turned it over in her hands, captivated. It was a simple thing but completely foreign to her. "How does it work?"

"Doesn't your father have one?" He took a demonstration card and set it inside.

She shrugged, still focused on the contraption. "I don't go to his office."

"He may have other kinds." He went to collect a golden clip. "This is a card holder that you keep on your person."

"He has this." She took it from him.

"Would you like to purchase any?"

Marcy thought about it. She liked them but would her siblings? Then she decided she didn't care what they liked, they were getting them. "Yes, sir."

"How many?"

"16 of the black, 8 of the gold."

He wrapped them up and put them in the same bag as the boxes. He rang her up and she paid. He gave her, her receipts before waving her off. "Thank you! We also do banners and flyers!"

Marcy waved before leaving. She got in her car and gave the bag to Maddie to hold as she put her seatbelt on.

Maddie stared at her.

"What?"

"That lady liked you."

Marcy realized they saw her through the window. Her mouth twisted. "I can't be liked?"

"She really liked you. Like liked."

"Hmm." Marcy pulled her sunglasses from her visor and slid them on her nose before putting the car in reverse.

"You're ignoring me."

"Mad, just check your cards."

Maddie didn't appreciate being ignored but she did want to see the cards. She opened each one until she found hers. "Oh wow!"

"What's that?" Nic asked.

Maddie reached behind herself and handed Nic the card. "It's my new business card!"

"You have a business card?!" Nic exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Yup! It's so beautiful!"

Nic did like it. "Whoa! It's so cool!"

"I think so, too!"

"Do you have one, too Marcy?" Nic handed the card back.

"We have more than one. We have 500." Marcy told her as she got to a busy main street.

"You have _500_?! _Each_?!"

"Yup. You have to have a lot so you can give them to nearly every person you meet."

"Why?"

"So that people can see it. It's called exposure. The more people that know about you, the more that can potentially call you."

"Wow."

Maddie set the bag on the floor. "What are those black things?"

Marcy smiled, excited about her new find. By the time she got to the mall, she'd told them all about the card holders and how to use them.

She parked far away in a remote part of the car park to make sure nothing hit or dinged her baby then got out with the kids. She took pictures of the area as they walked to the door. She knew she would never remember where she parked otherwise.

Then she took a picture of the store they'd entered so she would remember to come back to it. Luckily for her, there was a sign that held a map for the mall. Since she tried to avoid the mall with a feverish desperation, she didn't know where anything was.

She frowned and tapped the plastic as she tried to read it then decided to just snap a picture. "This way. I think."

They traipsed forward and ended up going right before going back to go left (which would be straight). They walked until she stopped in front of the store she wanted.

The kids began screaming in happiness. "Build-a-Bear!"

"Come on." Marcy herded them in.

A woman came up with a cheery smile and opened her mouth.

Marcy threw a hand in her face without even looking at her. "I think I can manage."

The woman backed off.

Marcy took the four to the wall housing different stuffed animals. "Mally, Mickey, pick one each. Nic, Maddie, pick two."

"Really?!" They were bursting.

"Are these for us, Mommy?" Mally hoped.

Marcy burst his bubble. "No."

"Are they for Riley?" Mickey pouted.

"No."

She perked up again. "Are they for you?"

Marcy chuckled. "Would that make you do a good job?"

Both nodded.

"Then they're for me."

"Okay, Mommy!" They ran forward and tried to find a choice to impress her.

Nic chose carefully. She picked up a white bear and a purple elephant.

Maddie sidled over to Marcy, who was picking out four skins. "They're not for you."

"Get away from me." Marcy murmured.

"They're for Lisa."

Marcy gave her a look.

Maddie beamed smugly.

"Get over there and pick out a heart and a nice saying before I hurt you."

Maddie left, smug smile in place.

Marcy sent up a quick prayer that Lisa wasn't as infuriating as her other little sister. She followed behind them.

"What do we do now?" Nic looked up at her.

"You've never been to Build-a-Bear before?!" Maddie was incredulous.

Marcy slapped her arm. "Stop it!"

Maddie pouted. "I didn't mean anything bad!"

Marcy rolled her eyes. "You pick out a saying or make your own and you get a heart to make a wish on."

"Make a wish?" Nic wrinkled her nose.

"It's the dumbest part of this experience but it only takes two seconds." Marcy offered flatly.

Nic smiled. "Okay."

They all picked out sounds and made wishes on their hearts before getting the animals stuffed.

Then they moved on to the dressing station. They picked out outfits before going to the computers to think up names. Nic was floored by this.

She thought up Blaine and Artie. When Marcy asked why those names, she admitted that she liked them. Like Puck liked Mercedes and Anna.

When Maddie went to express her opinion on that, Marcy clapped a hand over her mouth and said that although both were great names, she'd rather have different ones.

So Nic thought of two new names.

When they were finished, they went to the counter and Marcy paid. The woman she hadn't wanted help from glared at her the whole time but Marcy literally couldn't have cared less.

She led the kids out and to her car to put away the animals.

"We go now, Mommy?" Mally asked.

"I wish." She said as though she were sobbing. "But we gotta go back inside."

"Why?" Mickey patted her leg to comfort her.

"We got to go to a damn toy store." She griped.

The twins grew excited. "Yay!"

"Still not for you…"

They pouted. "Boo!"

"You'll be okay. Come on." She led the way back inside and consulted the map again to find a toy store.

They walked off and found it. She told them to find toys that kids the twins' age would like. The twins tore off while Nic tried to think like a three year old.

Maddie had her same smug look.

Marcy pushed her away and went to find things. In the end, she found a stuffed rainbow, a huge dollhouse and a bunch of Barbies. She tried to get the ethnic ones along with ones that looked like blonde, blue eyed Lisa.

She hollered for the kids to come back and she led them to the checkout. After checking out, they went back outside and loaded up the car.

"Now we go, Mommy?" Mally wondered.

"Or do we go back?" Mickey hoped.

Marcy shot off finger guns. "You got it. We're going to Barnes and Nobles next."

"A bookstore?" Nic grinned.

"Yup. Let's go." So they went back inside and found the huge sprawling bookstore. They went to the children's section and found a variety of literature.

"Mommy!" Mickey held up a book. "I want this! Please?! Please?!"

"Me too, Mommy!" Mally held up his own book, covered in cars.

"And I found this new series." Maddie added sheepishly, holding four young teen books along with five child books.

"I swear." Marcy huffed as she hefted the complete set of _Winnie-the-Pooh_ series. "Fine! But you're each responsible for finding two more!"

"Okay!" The three ran off to fill their quota.

Marcy looked down at Nic. "You can find a book, too."

"Okay." Nic nodded.

"For yourself." Marcy clarified.

"Really?" Nic smiled genuinely.

"Yup. But don't take too long. We need to leave here soon."

Nic nodded happily and went off to find a book.

While she had the time, Marcy went over to the language department and grabbed two books, an English to Vietnamese dictionary and an English to Japanese dictionary for Yuria and Karou.

The kids found her (the children's section was next to the language) and they all went to pay. They went out to the car and put the books inside.

"Go again, Mommy?" Mickey grinned.

"No way. We're getting away from this hellhole." Marcy put them in their seats.

"Hellhole." Mally echoed.

"That's this place. The mall." She buckled him in.

"Where are we going next?" Nic asked.

Marcy brought out her phone and crossed the three stores off her list. "Art store."

"There's an art store?"

Marcy closed the door on her and got in the front. "Yes." She responded as she strapped in and plugged in her phone. "It's way out."

"What's it called?"

Marcy turned down the music and pulled off. "I don't know."

"You don't know? How do you find it?"

"I know where it is. I just never learned the name and there isn't a sign out front." She melded into oncoming traffic.

"Oh. What's it like?"

"Have you ever been to Disneyland?"

"No. Is it like Disneyland?"

"Better!"

Nic squealed happily.

Marcy drove to the store and helped the kids out. They went inside and she got a mesh basket.

Nic looked around in awe. She'd never been to a place like this. It looked like a warehouse from TV but brightly lit. It was intimidating but Marcy strode with purpose so she followed her.

Marcy wandered around until she found colored chalk, charcoal, colored pens, pencils, sketchbooks and erasers. Then she found specialty markers.

"Ooh!" Mickey wanted to hold them. "Pretty."

Marcy grabbed another package and handed it to Mally. Then she went to find an easel. She picked it up and dragged it to the front counter. She set it against it and turned to the others. "Do we need anything else out of here?"

"I need another sketchbook." Maddie piped up. "And colored pencils."

 _Crap! I forgot the colored pencils!_ Marcy narrowed her eyes, angry with herself. "Let's go back then."

They went back to the sketchbooks and Maddie picked up a couple of the notebook sized ones.

"Can I have one, Mommy?" Mickey asked.

"Me too, Mommy?" Mally chimed in.

"Get one." Marcy waved a finger. "Do you want one, Nic?"

Nic was caught. She didn't want to ask for too much stuff but she'd never had a sketchpad before.

"It's okay. Get two."

Nic picked two, both different sizes but neither too large.

They traveled to the colored pencils and both Marcy and Maddie picked up packs. "Do you like colored pencils, pens or markers?"

Nobody had ever asked Nic that. "I don't know."

"I'll get you all three. They each have their own strengths and weaknesses. I'm not much for markers but these and Sharpies are great."

"I like Sharpies. Sometimes the one in my class goes out so it kinda looks purple."

Marcy was horrified that she hadn't been exposed to quality markers or a variety. She took them over the store to collect the pens and markers but also to get Nic Sharpies.

They finally checked out and put the items in the car before Marcy drove back into town. She hit a few stores before driving to an eatery.

"Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah!" All four shouted.

Marcy parked and got out before helping them out and locking the doors. "Who wants burgers and fries?"

"Me!"

"And shakes?"

"Yes!"

She smiled. "Let's go!"

 _ **cell**_

Finn wiped his brow. It wasn't sweaty but rather had oil on it. He had just come from under a car where the man who was training him for the day, Trevor, was showing him about fixing a leaky car.

"Are you tired, Hudson?" Trevor grinned.

"Just trying to keep up." Finn said honestly.

"You'll get it. My old man taught me this stuff when I was four years old. If I could get it, you can get it."

Finn smiled. "I really like this. I feel like I'm actually doing something with my life here."

"It's honest work."

Finn nodded. "I can't wait to go home and tell my family."

"Your parents wanted you to get a job?"

"No. My mom didn't really think it would be a good idea. She wanted me to stay home."

"Really?" Trevor was surprised as he lowered the car to the floor. "Watch out."

Finn moved. "Yeah. She thought I needed to be around for Finn Jr. and Lea."

"You got kids?"

"In a minute. My wives are pregnant."

"Did you just say "wives" like more than one?"

"Yes."

Trevor looked at him askance.

"It's a long story."

Trevor looked at his watch. "We got time before Bosley comes for his ride. We can work on this carburetor and you tell me how you pulled off two wives at 17."

 _ **cell**_

Marcy turned off the car and unplugged her phone before unbuckling her seatbelt. "You guys stay here. Watch them, Mad."

Maddie nodded as she got out and locked the doors.

Marcy went inside the store and went to the counter. "Is this pick up?"

The man behind it nodded. "Yes. Name?"

"Marceline Anne Chang."

He typed on his computer. "Ah! Here it is!" He went to the back and got the package. "And how will you be paying for this today?"

"Debit." She held out her card.

He pointed to the machine. "You can just swipe it and follow the directions."

She went through all of the steps and her card was approved.

He handed her the package in a bag and her receipt. "Thank you."

"Thank you." She left and went back to the car. She put the package on the seat next to her and crossed that item off her checklist.

"Where are we going now?" Maddie asked.

"To get two pieces of furniture." Marcy left the parking lot.

"Which two? Are they big? How are we going to get them in the house?"

"Mad, relax. Men exist."

"Huh?"

"Men constantly brag about being stronger than women and a lot of times it's true when it comes to physical strength and especially upper body strength so as a woman, I reserve the right to never pick up anything if there's a man nearby."

"What?!" Maddie laughed.

"Bubbie says boys and girls are equal." Nic piped up.

"When you add it all up, sure but different people excel in different categories." Marcy told her.

A text sounded.

"Maddie, get that."

Maddie picked up the phone. "I don't know your password."

"It's not a word. It's a pattern. Go to the top middle and go to the right then across to the left down then the right again."

Maddie did it. "I'm in! Wow! You have a lot of messages!"

"Just read the last one!"

"Okay! It's Mercy. She wants to know about the books."

"What books?"

"The ones you got from the library."

"What about them?"

"She wants to know if you have enough for her and Lucy."

"No, I don't have enough for her and Lucy! She should have told me she wanted some books-!"

"Marcy, don't yell at me! She said it!"

"Ask her why didn't she tell me she wanted books instead of looking at me cock-eyed when I said I was getting them!" Marcy was pissed.

Maddie texted Mercedes and waited for a reply. "She says she's sorry and she didn't think about it."

Marcy swore in Spanish, knowing the kids didn't know the language. "Ask her if _anyone else_ would like books from the library!"

Maddie texted. It took a few minutes but Mercedes texted back. "She said yes. All of them."

Marcy swore harsher.

Maddie put her hand on her arm. "You have to calm down, Marcy. It's not good for-"

"I'm not pregnant anymore." She bit off.

"I was going to say for you."

Marcy took deep breaths and stopped strangling the steering wheel. "Tell her they're going to have to wait. I have to do this room, take you to the stables and finish my to do list before I even go back."

"I can go riding later and help you with all your stuff."

That calmed Marcy down. "Thanks, Half Pint."

Maddie beamed.

"They still have to wait. Ask Mal if he needs more milk." The car swerved as Marcy reached for her phone in panic. "No! Text Mercy to ask him!"

Maddie was freaked out. "What?! Why?!"

"Just text Mercy." Marcy tried to breathe normally as she focused on driving in a straight line.

Sirens blared behind her.

"Mother-!" She huffed as she pulled over. "Nobody say nothing!"

"What are you-?"

"Nothing!" Marcy cut Maddie off.

Maddie pouted.

The officer walked over and knocked on the window.

Marcy rolled it down, thanking her chances that no music was playing.

He flipped up his visor and peered into the car. "Do you know why I pulled you over, Miss?"

"Do you understand me?" Marcy asked in Japanese.

The man frowned. "Huh?!"

"Do you understand me?" She repeated.

He scratched his scruff. "Do you understand any English?"

"You don't understand me."

"Uh- hold on." He held up a finger. "Don't leave."

She just looked at him.

He walked back to his car.

"What are you doing?" Maddie hissed.

"Shut up!" Marcy tossed back.

The man returned with a sheet of paper. "Can you read this?"

She stared at him blankly.

He shoved the paper in her face. "Read. Can you read this?"

She took the paper and read it before looking back at him.

"You didn't understand it." He sighed. "Can you write your name? Your name?" He imitated writing.

She nodded.

"Okay, write your name." He handed her a pen and pad from his pockets.

She wrote her name in Japanese.

He took the items back and nearly groaned at seeing the characters. He had no idea what they meant. He peered through the car. "Do any of you know English?"

They just stared at him.

"Shit!" He swore before going back to his car. He radioed back to the station his dilemma. They ran into a roadblock right away when he was asked to identify what language she spoke. He reported that the "letters" she wrote were squiggly and straight.

Dispatch asked why he pulled her over and he told them that she had swerved suddenly for no apparent reason. They told him to give her the radio and have her speak directly to them.

So the officer went back to Marcy and handed her his radio. When all she did was stare at it (she literally had no clue what to do with it), he pressed the button. "Talk. You know? Say words."

She clicked the button repeatedly, liking the sound it made.

"No. You have to say something. Ah! Ah!" He tried emulating talking, feeling like a fool.

Marcy decided to take pity on him and spoke. "Hello?"

"No, you have to let go now." He pried the radio from her hand.

The radio crackled. "Hello?"

"That was her." He spoke into it. "Do you know that language?"

"I need more than one word, Stinson…" The voice drawled.

The officer pulled a disgruntled face as it took everything in Marcy not to laugh. He held out the radio again and helped her press the button. "Speak. Say words. Go on. Just like before."

Marcy pressed the button. "Hello? What is going on? I don't understand."

A different voice came over the line and spoke in Japanese. "Miss? Can you hear me?"

Marcy forced a smile to her face while mentally cursing that they found an interpreter. "Hello! Box voice?!"

"Yes! Do you understand that you are in the presence of a police officer?"

"Yes."

"Good! Do you know why he stopped you?"

"No."

"Stinson!" The voice yelled in English. "Why'd you stop her?!"

"She swerved without provocation." Officer Stinson replied.

"Miss?" The voice switched back to Japanese. "Officer Stinson said you swerved. Do you remember that?"

"Yes." Marcy answered.

"Do you know why?"

"Yes. I panicked."

"Why did you panic?"

"I didn't want my younger sister to read a text from my husband." Marcy told the truth.

"What-?" The voice was hushed in awe. Seconds later, he began laughing and repeated it to Officer Stinson in English.

Officer Stinson looked really confused at first. Then he looked away to try to comprehend what he was hearing. "A text? A text."

Other voices joined the one on the radio in laughter.

Stinson wiped his face before speaking into the radio. "What is even the protocol for something like this?"

"Let her off with a warning!" The very first voice chortled.

"No, wait!" A new voice cried out. "Ask to see the text!"

"Wouldn't it be in Japanese, Wilson?" Another voice asked dryly.

"You never know!"

The interpreter came through. "Miss?"

"Yes?" Marcy asked.

"Please show Officer Stinson your cell phone."

"Will I get in trouble for the text?" Marcy knew she wouldn't.

"No, miss. You will not be in trouble."

She took the phone from Maddie and unlocked it to show the officer. Like the dry officer told "Wilson", it was in Japanese. It wasn't even Mal's thread. It was still on Mercedes'.

"It's in Japanese, guys." Stinson said.

"Worth a shot." "Wilson" said.

"Any other problems going on, Stinson?" The first voice asked.

"Not that I can see. She looks young though. And so do the kids in the car." Stinson frowned.

"She's got others in the vehicle?"

"Yeah."

"Have you checked that maybe they knew English?"

"Yes!"

"Are they all wearing seatbelts at least?"

"Yeah. Wait. Shūang. Ask her how old the kids are."

The interpreter cleared his throat. "Miss? How old are the children riding with you?"

"Eleven, eight and three." Marcy answered.

Shūang told Stinson. "Why?"

"Because the eight year old isn't in a booster seat. She's a tiny thing." Stinson replied.

"Oh. I'll tell her." Shūang switched languages. "Miss? Are you aware that children up to nine or under 60 pounds need to be in a booster seat?"

"No." Marcy spoke honestly.

"Yes. As soon as possible, get the child a booster seat. Do you know where to get them?"

Again, honestly, Marcy said, "No."

He told her where to get them before asking, "Where is the eleven year old located?"

"Beside me."

"Children under twelve years of age belong in the backseat for safety concerns."

"Oh."

"Officer Stinson will let you off with a warning. Did you write down the locations of where to get the seat?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Go as soon as possible. Have a good rest of your day."

"Thank you, kind officer."

"I told her you'd let her off with a warning, Stinson." He resumed English.

"Alright." Stinson spoke. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. It was hilarious."

Stinson reattached his radio to his shoulder before talking to Marcy. "Have a good day now! Be safe!"

Marcy watched him hold up a thumb and walk backwards to his patrol car. She waited but he just stood there so she rolled up the window and pulled off. _Why do people think you're hard of hearing on top of not knowing what they're saying?!_

"Marcy, why'd you do that?!" Maddie demanded when they were blocks away.

"Made me laugh." She returned immediately.

"Isn't that bad to lie to police?" Nic worried.

"Not one word out my mouth was a lie."

"But I said I didn't know English."

"You didn't say anything. You didn't lie. But I won't put you in that situation again. That was unfair of me."

"What about me?!" Maddie put her hands on her hips.

"Just text Mercy like I told you." Marcy didn't care.

Maddie frowned and snatched up the phone.

"Mommy?" Mally asked.

"Yeah?" Marcy decided to go get the booster seat before she was pulled over again. She knew plenty of languages so she could keep the act up all day but she had other things to do and literally just promised Nic she wouldn't do her like that again.

"Was that naughty?"

"Very naughty."

Mally grinned.

Marcy looked at him on the rearview mirror. _Yeah, he's going to jail eventually_ …

"Mercy said he said yes." Maddie responded.

"Dammit!" She groaned. "Tell her I'll be there as soon as possible."

Maddie texted it. "Is this the way to the paper?"

"No. I'm going to get that seat. I'm not getting pulled over no more."

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes checked outside and saw the numbers lighting up on the elevator. "Ooh! She's probably here!"

"It hasn't been her for the past fifteen minutes." Quinn shuffled through paper.

"It could be!"

Quinn looked up. "Mercy, we need to look through these."

"It's not like you could help us help you." Mal muttered.

"Shut up! It's your brotherly duty to help us!"

He growled at her.

"Just hurry up." Mike sighed. "The faster we get through with this, the faster we can go back to looking for assistants."

"I can't believe both T and Ellen demanded you hire men." Mercedes glanced back.

"That's what we get for opening up." Mal muttered.

Mercedes looked back in time for the doors to open. "Ha! It _is_ her!"

Quinn mocked her.

Mercedes stuck out her tongue before leaving the office fully. "We're in here!"

Marcy raised a brow. "You mean Mal is in there with you?"

"Yes."

Marcy and crew walked over. "Where's my baby?"

"Daddy!" Mickey ran to Mal and climbed on his back.

"Daddy!" Mally ran over and tried to push both over.

Mal laughed. "Hey, guys!"

"Where's my baby?!" Marcy snapped.

"With Laura." He looked at her.

"Would you quit? We can't do anything and I'm busy."

"You could give me _something_."

"I could give you a black eye. And you!" She pointed to Mercedes, who jumped. "You owe me for a booster seat."

"Huh?" Mercedes frowned but she left.

"The policeman said I needed a booster seat." Nic told her.

"Hi, sweetie!" Mercedes hugged her before frowning again. "What policeman?"

Nic looked at Maddie, who smiled.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Nic shook her head. "Marcy tricked the policeman."

"Dear heavens…" Mercedes felt pure dread as Mike, Quinn and Mal turned to view Nic.

 ** _cell_**

Puck opened the door to his and his wives' room. "I think I'm gonna take a nap. I don't know when Nic will be back and she'll probably want me to pay attention to her."

"As long as you do." Anna followed him.

He toed off his boots and walked to the bed to jump in.

Anna sighed and kicked his shoes out of the middle of the floor so no one (her or Mercedes) would trip over them. Then she joined him on the bed.

He buried his face under a pillow and was nearly asleep when the door opened. "Noah? Anna?"

He groaned before sitting up. "What's up, Runt? You have fun with Mini Mama?"

"Don't call me Runt!" She spat.

"Oh hush and come over here."

"No, I gotta help Marcy."

"Help her? Help her do what?"

"I don't know. I asked her if I could help and she said yes."

"You want to help but you don't know with what?" Anna asked.

Nic nodded. She looked behind herself briefly before facing them. "I gotta go. My first job is watching the twins."

"Wait!" Puck called out but she was gone.

"Hmm." Anna slid off the bed. "I wonder what's going on?"

"I'm about to find out!" Puck swore as he got up. He stalked to the door and wretched it open. There was no one in the hall. "Where-?"

Suddenly people were coming up the stairs. He and Anna followed them to the unused orange room.

Purchases were everywhere and Nic was playing with the twins on the bed as Marcy directed the flow of traffic.

"What's going on, Mini Mama?!" Puck shouted.

"You're in the way, Pucker Up!" She barked.

Puck pulled Anna out of the way and let people come in and out. "What is going on?"

She went around, accounting for all the objects before nodding to herself. "I'll be back, Nic. Keep them up here."

"Okay!" Nic yelled.

Marcy left.

"Stay here." Puck told Anna before following her. He had to race to keep up with her as she moved fast. When they hit the ground floor, he tried again. "Mini Mama!"

She ignored him still and went to park her car further along the curve then got out to lock the doors. She came back inside and closed the door before jogging up the steps.

He followed, asking questions and huffing but she was busy in her head. When they made it back to the orange room, she threw her jacket on the bed and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. "Mini Mama!"

"What?! What, what, what?!" She glared at him.

"What is going on?!"

"What does it look like? I'm decorating!" She turned around and her brain whirled as she made plans.

" _You're_ decorating?" He was stupefied.

"Yes." She went to a few bags and took them to the bathroom.

Puck and Anna followed her and she began putting things away in there. Soap in the dish, towels for washing in the cupboard, tissue and paper towels under it. Bubble bath and various other acrutremonts went in the cupboard before she added toothpaste and a child's toothbrush to the holder along with paper cups.

She added a nightlight and left the bathroom, throwing the bags in a pile by the door. Next she grabbed full bags and went to the closet. She took packages and packages of small orange hangers and rested them on the racks.

The doorbell rang and she looked at the door. "Just in time."

"In time for what?" Anna asked timidly.

"I'm in the closet and that is what is also going in the closet." Marcy answered.

Anna nodded, relieved beyond belief to not have hurt feelings.

Puck scowled. He got snapped at but the pregnant girl was spoken to rationally.

A knock sounded at the orange room's door so Marcy went to answer it. "Yes? Thank you."

Two men came in carrying a dresser. "Where you want it?"

"In here." Marcy pointed to the closet and led them to the spot. "Can you get the vanity next?"

"Sure thing, miss." They left.

Marcy put linen sheets and moth balls in the dresser and in corners of the closet. By the time she was done, they were back with an orange vanity and chair. She pointed to the back of the dresser.

They set it down and said they'd be back with the other stuff.

Marcy had realized the closet didn't have chairs when she picked out the dresser and vanity so she remedied that.

Puck nudged Anna since Marcy seemed to respond to her.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Why are you decorating?"

"Someone is going to stay in this room." Marcy placed hair accessories in one of the drawers.

"Oh." Puck prodded Anna so she added, "Who?"

"Mercy will tell you tonight."

"Really?" Both were shocked.

"Yes. We're having a meeting."

"With us?" Puck was confused.

"Yes, with you, Puckerman. And all the spouses." She said painfully slow. "We have something to tell you."

"Is it good?" Anna asked.

"No."

Both were blown away. The two delivery men came in with chairs.

"Put this one here, this one here and that one here. I only have the stools left, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, thank you." She followed them back to the room. They left and she went to her purse.

"The person staying?" Anna piped up. "Is it a child?"

"Do you want it to be?" Marcy raised a brow.

"I have no preference."

"Good. Because you have no say in the matter." She rifled through her wallet.

"That's harsh, Mini Mana." Puck frowned.

Marcy shrugged with a frown as she counted. "Maybe I shouldn't have said "good"?"

"So you're getting this room ready for the child?" Anna went on.

"Yes." Marcy returned her wallet to her purse. "Hold this, Nic. Give it back when those men come up."

"Okay." Nic set the money in her lap.

"I wanna hold it!" Mally lurched forward but Marcy pushed him back.

"No! I said for _Nic_ to hold it! Sit your butt back!"

Mally threw himself back and glared up at the ceiling.

"You know it's not too late for me to give you away."

"Hmm?!" He popped up.

"Keep pissing me off. I'ma leave you at the fire station." She went to search through the bags.

"Marcy?!" Anna gasped.

"What?" She snapped as she collected books to put on the bookshelves.

"I can't believe you told your son that! That's so mean!"

Marcy gave her a look that said she'd drop _her_ off somewhere, too before continuing to put away books. She'd even found more children's books at the library.

Anna pouted. "Look at him. He's so sad now."

"I bet he's good." Marcy stacked the books any way until she had time later to alphabetize them.

Puck shrugged. The little boy was behaving.

Anna frowned, knowing how it felt to be unwanted by a mother. "It's not right!"

"Anna!" Marcy whipped around. "Either shut up and help or shut up and get out! There are no other options!"

"Mini Mama,-" Puck tried to defend her.

"I don't need you here no way. Oh wait! Yes, I do!"

A man returned with the stools.

"Thank you!" Nic held out the money as Marcy walked forward. The sixteen year old took it from her and handed it to him before taking the stools. "Thank you very much. Have a nice day."

"You, too ma'am." He nodded before leaving.

Marcy took one stool to sit in front of the sink in the bathroom and the other next to a wall in the closet. She came back out and finished the books before finding seven that weren't for Lisa. She handed the twins theirs before giving Nic hers. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Mommy." Mally mumbled.

"Thank you, Mommy." Mickey was still hugging him.

"Thank you, Marcy." Nic was a little afraid of Marcy giving Mally away now.

"You're welcome. Go downstairs and ask Mrs. Gonzales for a snack." Marcy lifted the twins off the bed and set them on their feet.

The trio ran out.

Puck bit the bullet. "What do you need me for?"

"What?" Marcy was back in the bags.

"You said you didn't need me but then you did?"

She popped up and pushed her bangs out of her face. "Oh yeah! Go ask Pendleton for the tools."

"Where would he be?"

"In the servants quarters."

"Where's that?"

She groaned loudly. "By the gym!"

"Okay!" He went to leave before coming back. "I don't know where that is."

"Oh my fucking-!" She took a deep breath. "Go ask Mrs. Gonzales to ask him then."

"Are you sure she's in the kitchen?"

"I'm sure she's not but if she isn't doing laundry, she's most likely in her room."

"Will the kids be able-?"

"They know where she is! Just go to the kitchen and wait for her to show up!"

"You're crabby today!" He made a face and left.

She glared at the back of his head before returning to her work. She pushed all of the toys to a spot by a window then looked for other things to put away.

It took no time at all until she got to the art supplies. She took the easel from the box and set it up by a window. She'd also gotten a small table that she set up next to it and set out the books and utensils.

She set Nic's things on the bed along with the extra markers she bought (which were for the twins). Then she put Maddie's things in her room before coming back. After, she put all of the plastic bags inside the largest and set it aside so she could get started on the dollhouse.

She set it up by the window with the toys and started opening the boxes of Barbies. She threw all the boxes in a corner and lined the dolls up. Then she opened the box for the house.

She emptied it onto the floor and unfurled the instructions.

Puck came back with the box of tools. "Here you go."

She pointed to the spot next to her as she frowned at the booklet. "You know how to use any?"

"Yes." He lied.

She looked up at him with her BS face.

"No." He bowed his head.

"Turns out, I _don't_ need you."

"Let me help. I can help."

"I- I guess. I am in a hurry."

"Yes!" He dropped to his knees beside her. "What's first?"

Her phone rang. "Can you get that?"

"Me?" He frowned in confusion.

"No." She raised a brow.

"Is that a no that really means yes or-?"

"No, Landing Strip. I mean no."

"Then who-?"

"Who else is in this room?"

Puck's face spasmed. He hadn't exactly *m _forgotten_ Anna was there but she was definitely on the back-burner of his mind.

Anna went to the phone. "I can't understand this."

"I didn't ask you to understand it. I asked you to answer it." Marcy said patiently.

"You're so mean!" Anna answered the phone. "Hello?"

Marcy began opening the plastic baggies that held the different parts to the house as Puck blatantly eavesdropped.

"Marcy, it's your cousin."

"That narrows it down…" Marcy went back to the directions.

"I mean it's Karou."

"Ask her what she wants."

Anna relayed the inquiry. "She wants to know where you are."

"Why?"

Anna asked. "She says you're really difficult."

"Tell her she's really easy."

"Marcy, I'm not saying that!"

"Give it." Marcy held her right hand back. Anna gave her the phone and she held it up to her ear. "What you want, cunt?"

Anna's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Puck tucked his lips in to keep from laughing.

"I'm at home, you slag. Why does it matter where at home? I'm in the orange room. You're getting on my last nerve. Yeah, whatever. Stop talking to me. You did what?!" Marcy dropped the booklet.

Puck and Anna looked on, interested completely.

"Bring that car back here this fucking instant! You know how he is! You know how he is about his cars! If he kills you, it'd be your own fault, you bloody idiot!"

Puck and Anna looked at each other wondering what was going on.

"Whatever! Just get back here and stop dragging Yuria into your bullshit! She's a good girl and doesn't need to be in jail fucking around with you! Yeah, whatever! I never did anything with Elle. I wouldn't put her in my mess. Get off the phone. I'm sick of talking to you." Marcy hung up without another word and tossed the phone aside.

"Is everything okay?" Anna ventured.

"It's not my ass on the line." She scoffed. "Let's do this. I still have to put these toys up and run a few more errands before going back to work."

Puck (and Anna) ended up being less helpful than (he) expected but they got through it.

Marcy set dolls around the house and shoved the plastics and ties into the box before repairing the tool box.

"We make a good team." Puck grinned.

"You're dead weight." She monotoned as she started putting toys in various places. The hard toys were piled into a neat artistic pile by the dollhouse but plush toys went on chairs and the couch.

She put the rainbow, unicorn she made at Build-a-Bear and one of each from the kids on the bed in a line along with decorative pillows they'd found.

Anna consoled Puck. "We weren't that bad, were we?"

"You weren't." Marcy gathered the bags and refuse as Nic and the twins returned, cleaner than when they left. "Here. You guys take your markers upstairs and play with Linda. I'll see you later."

The twins hugged her legs and she patted their heads. "Bye, Mommy."

"Go on. Go." Marcy's voice softened before she turned her attention to Nic. "Those are yours. Do you want to come back to work with me or are you staying here?"

Nic looked between her and Puck. "Can I, Noah?"

Puck was torn. He'd made a big fuss about entertaining her but he missed her. But he didn't want her stuck in the house, watching him watch television. "Yeah, you can go."

Nic nodded happily at Marcy. "I wanna go!"

"Go put your things away then meet me in my room." Marcy looked over the room to make sure it was right.

Nic gathered her art supplies and book and raced out.

"Come on. Get out." Marcy jerked her head towards the open door.

"We help you out and we get the boot? That's cold, Mini Mama." Puck helped Anna up.

"We're done." She stared at him blankly.

"Oh." He didn't expect such a mild answer. "Okay, we'll leave."

Marcy's phone rang and she made a disgruntled sound as she tried to juggle everything and answer her phone. "What? I am crabby! What do you want? Do not do this. I already- Laura! Fine! What is it? What?! Are you kidding me?! I have interviews-!

Fuckin-! Fine! What time?! Shit! I wonder- When was I last there and fed Rye? I should have enough time to run the rest of my errands and get back before she needs another feeding. I have no idea! I haven't checked my diary since I was there!

I'm not yelling at you! Stop crying! Don't-! What is it, Marc? Shut up talking to me! I have a lot to do and a very short window of time in which to do it! You are holding me up and if she wants me to be back here for this delivery, she needs to get off the phone!

Marc. I'm not trying to do this. I want to get going. How would that even work? You don't know who I want. Yeah but she already has an idea on who she wants. It's about checking his references.

He's a sixty five year old man, you fermented cabbage! Stop it! Stop it right now!" She huffed before just hanging up on Marc's diatribe.

"Is everything alright?" Anna asked.

"They want me to do this and they want me to do that! Like I don't have my own work to do!" Marcy fumed before stalking out.

They waited for her to come back, whispering between them that she had serious anger problems. She came back to the room, surprised they were still in it.

"Why are you here?"

"Uh-" Anna looked up at Puck.

"Please leave." She held the door open.

They left and she shut the door before going to her own room. "Come on, Nic."

Nic came to the door. "You look tired."

"Thank you, Kid. You're the only one who's noticed."

Puck and Anna blanched.

"Let's go." Marcy closed her door behind her and Nic. They went downstairs.

"She does look tired." Anna waited until she was sure they had disappeared to say.

"Is it bad I don't see it?" Puck hunched his shoulders. "She looks as annoyed as ever."

"No, it's there." Anna worried. "Is she working too much?"

"If she is, Mama might be, too."

"We don't even know what their jobs are! They could be doing heavy lifting!"

"Calm down." He kissed her. "I doubt the guys are going to let those girls do any heavy lifting."

She buried her face in his chest. "I don't know anything anymore. I need a nap."

"Yeah, I'll lie next to you." He wouldn't just come out and say he wanted one, too.

She lifted her head and looked at him.

He grinned. "Come on. Let's go lay down."

 ** _cell_**

Mal shook the man's hand. "Thank you for coming. Have a safe journey."

"Thank you for coming." Mike echoed as he shook the man's hand next.

The man smiled at both. "Thank you!"

They saw him to the door then closed it behind him.

Mal blew out a breath. "This is not fun anymore!"

"It stopped being fun after the third one!" Mike bit off. "Who's next?"

"No! No! No, no, no! I'm not seeing another person that is not my baby!" Mal went to his desk and saw about her. As he watched her, her eyes (that matched his) opened. "Hi, sweetheart. How's Daddy's angel doing?"

She yawned, her pacifier dropping before going back inside her mouth when she was done.

He kissed her cheeks and inhaled her clean scent. Being around her eased his anxiety and calmed him considerably.

Mike watched him, not for the first time envious. But in a month, he'd have it, too. He leaned against his desk and just watched his brother dote on his daughter.

A ringing disrupted the peace. It was a nice song though. A love song. It was Mal's ringtone for Marcy. He picked up his phone. "Hello? You are? Yeah, we'll be right down. I just gotta give Rye to Laura. She's good. She's awake. No, she's not crying. Okay. We'll be down there. Bye."

"Marce is downstairs?" Mike surmised.

"Yeah. She needs help with the books." Mal put his phone in his pocket and picked up Riley's car-seat.

Mike let him exit the office first and followed him to Laura's and Marc's office.

Mal dropped off Riley and collected Marc before all three boys went downstairs. Marcy was waiting in her car with Nic, drinking apple juice. "Knocking back the sauce?"

Marcy just got out and opened the trunk.

He tugged on her arm as Marc and Mike grabbed boxes of books. "Go with them, Nic."

Nic left the car and followed the teens back into the building.

Mal made Marcy face him. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Marcy evaded his stare.

But he followed her eyes anyway. They always told him what he needed to know about her. "You're upset."

"I'm not upset."

"You're angry?"

"Stop playing _Guess the Emotion_."

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me. You know I won't. Not even when-" It would "when" and not "if". "You hit me."

She looked around before leaning her head on his chest. She looped her arms around his neck and just took a deep breath.

He held her, twisting side to side slowly. When he thought their brothers would be coming back, he let her go. "Feel better?"

"Shockingly." She leaned against Travis.

He ran his finger under her soft chin. "I can run you a bath tonight."

"Mal, I'm not ready to do anything-"

"I'm not trying to start anything. I believe you need a soak so I'm going to run you a bubble bath."

"With a bath bomb?" She poked her bottom lip out and widened her eyes.

"Yup."

"And apple juice in a champagne flute?"

"Yup."

"And fruit?"

"Chocolate covered apples." He touched her lip.

She beamed. "Thank you, Mally Mal."

He leaned forward to kiss her but she moved. He stumbled and turned to stare wide-eyed at her but she pointed. He turned his head and saw his brothers walking over. "Damn them!"

The corner of her mouth kicked up.

"Stop flirting and help, Romeo!" Marc snarked.

Mal glared at both before picking up two boxes. He walked off.

Mike snickered. "He's mad."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Could you hurry up? I do have interviews to do."

"Alright, alright." Marc mumbled. "How many of these boxes are there?"

"The rest of the ones in the trunk, the backseats and the passenger side." Marcy told him.

He grimaced. "Dammit!"

Mike sighed. "Might as well get to it…"

Both grabbed boxes and left to go upstairs. Mal missed them coming down and walked to get more boxes but Marcy stopped him with a hand to his chest. He looked at her, confused.

She pulled him to her by the bottom of his shirt then pulled him down to her level. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, gently.

He smiled but she wasn't done. She went back in, pressing close to his front. Her mouth firmed against his before her tongue poked out to caress the seam of his lips.

He opened his mouth and her tongue slid in slowly like pouring wax. She poked around everywhere in the hot cavern of his mouth before dancing with his tongue in a dance they both knew well.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to sit on a box inside the trunk. He splayed his hands over her back to press her even closer.

Their mouths slanted and moved, twisted and curved but never fully separated. She dragged her mouth from his lips to his chin to his throat, never breaking contact.

He breathed raggedly as she began pressing cool kisses to the column of his neck. He jerked back and found her mouth again as he shifted her to lie back a bit and wrap a leg around his waist.

"Look at you two!" Mike whooped.

Marcy pushed Mal away so fast, he nearly fell over. She sat up and wiped her mouth. "There's nothing to see. Just grab these books."

"Are there scorch marks on them?" Mike teased.

She hopped out of the trunk. "Don't get beat up, Chang."

Marc was smirking heavily. "Let's just grab the boxes, Mike. Let these two get back to… nothing."

Mike laughed as they grabbed the last of the boxes from the trunk and got two more from the backseat.

Mal waited until they were gone to approach her again. "So where were we?"

"Nope." She put her hand on his chest to halt him. "Grab boxes and take them upstairs."

"Marce." He growled.

"No. Go upstairs." She shut her trunk.

He got behind her and let her feel his desire. "When you are ready, you'll be pregnant again."

She tried to reject the shiver coursing through her body but his words turned her on. _Damn him!_ She leaned away from him, unfortunately leaning on the car and having him press closer. "Would you quit? Just go upstairs."

He pressed his hands onto the car, completely huddled over her. He knew ear play turned her off but her neck was sensitive so he pressed his lips to the back of it gently and spoke. "I'm going to keep you knocked up until we're old and grey."

He knew there was a 50/50 chance of that dousing her flame but luckily for him, it just made it burn brighter. She leaned more, pressing her backside up into his erection.

He reached around and cupped one of her heavy breasts.

She groaned lightly. "No, Mal. Go upstairs."

He turned her around and kissed her gently. "Okay. But I'll be thinking about fucking you all throughout my interviews. In one of these offices."

Her eyes were green fire as she watched him back away and grab two boxes. He walked off, not once looking back to check if she was watching.

And she was… for way longer than she'd ever admit to.

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes backed away from her space with a burgeoning smile and looked down at Nic. "What do you think?"

Nic eyed it critically before nodding happily. "It's really cool!"

Mercedes held her hand out for a high-five. "Alright!"

Nic slapped it. "Yeah!"

Mercedes turned around. "What about you, Lucy?"

Quinn frowned as she looked between two books. "I- I don't- I just don't know!"

"Lucy!" Mercedes waddled over quickly to keep her blonde twin from having a meltdown. "Lucy! Lucy! Calm down!"

Lucy sniffled hard. "There's so many and I'm terrible at the Dewey Decimal System!"

"It's okay." Mercedes hugged her and rocked. "Nic, go get Laura and Marcy."

Nic, shocked over Quinn's tears, raced out.

"You have to calm down, Lucy. It's not good for Finn Jr."

Quinn leaned her head against her sister's abundant bosom and tried to calm down but she was still pretty upset.

"Are you going into a panic attack?" Mercedes brushed her blonde tresses back.

Quinn nodded.

"Do you need to chant?"

Quinn wasn't that far gone so she shook her head.

"Okay. We'll just sit here-" She was cut off when the door opened to admit Laura, Marcy and Nic.

"What's going on?!" The mothers yelled.

She shushed them. "Lucy is feeling a little overwhelmed."

"Nic, can you go ask Mikey to make Lucy a cup of tea?" Marcy asked the little girl, making eye contact so she'd know it was important.

Nic nodded before leaving.

Laura and Marcy came to where the nearly seventeen year olds were huddled together on the floor and added their arms. "It'll be okay, Lucy."

"Start from the beginning." Laura continued. "What are you feeling?"

"Really freaked out." Quinn breathed quickly.

Marcy took her face and blew in it.

Quinn's lashes fluttered and she calmed down as her brain tried to comprehend what was happening.

Marcy gave soft, slow breaths.

Quinn's heartrate slowed. "I feel better."

"Good." Laura nodded. "Now tell us what's going on."

Quinn swallowed. "I just- I don't know. Became overwhelmed about the thought of everything. This new business and Lisa and marriage. Motherhood. It's just hitting me hard."

"It'll be okay, Lucy." Laura tucked a bit of the younger girl's hair behind her ear. "You excel at everything. There's nothing you can't do. If you want it badly enough, you will find a way. I know you. That's who you are."

"And it doesn't matter if you stumble or get scared." Marcy tapped her nose gently. "Because you're not alone. It's us. It's always _been_ us, it'll always _be_ us. We'll be with you every step of the way."

"You don't ever have to worry about going through this life alone." Mercedes added. "We forged our paths to intertwine and they'll stay twisted up together until the end of time. You're never alone."

A knock sounded at the open door. Mike stood there holding a mug of tea. "You'll never be alone, Luce. We won't let you."

"Promise." A hidden Marc and Mal vowed.

Quinn sniffed, making a bunch of noise. "Thanks, guys."

Mike brought her, her tea and she sipped it. "Feel better?"

She nodded. "Yes. How did you make me tea?"

"There's tea in the cupboards in the kitchen."

She looked (and was) blown away. "Really?!"

"Yes." Laura confirmed. "I bought it this morning along with a microwave and fridge."

"What else did you buy?"

"Tea, coffee, creamer, sugar, milk, disposable utensils, napkins, paper towels, paper plates and bowls and some fresh fruit."

"Did you buy a coffee pot?" Mal asked.

"Darn it!"

"Order it tonight for pickup on Sunday." Marcy rolled her eyes as she glared at him.

"We're coming in on Sunday?" Quinn whined.

"We're not done, Lucy. You need to rebuild your walls and can't finish your books and you have plenty of other work to finish. You guys still need to leave early so you can buy food for Fair Day."

"Oh no!" Both Mercedes and Quinn gasped. "Fair Day!"

"You two didn't make your calls." Laura already knew. "I did."

"Have you gotten all the prizes?"

"Yes, I did. Marcy took half the calls for me and actually called around for me to get deals. She was a great little helper."

"By Jove, don't ever say that again!" Marcy drew in a great insulted breath.

"Stop that!"

"I have to go." Marcy struggled to her feet. "Where's Riley? Did you leave her by herself somewhere?!"

Mal grimaced. "She's asleep! No one's up here!"

"Mal!" She shouted as she ran to his office.

"Would you relax? What's going to happen?" He followed her.

"Marc?" Laura asked.

"Yeah?" His eyes widened as he realized what she was about to ask him.

"Where's Quad?"

"Um… right here."

"Show me."

He inched away from the door. "No, no. He needs to go back. I'll see you later." He ran back to their office.

"Marc?! Marc! Marcus Donald Gary Taylor Jones the third!" She struggled to her feet and raced after him.

Mike grinned. "They're in trouble."

Mercedes waved a hand. "Stop it, Mikey. Come on, Lucy. Are you feeling up to looking over résumés right now or do you want to wait until we get home?"

"After we get home." Quinn sighed deeply. "I have a headache now and just want to close my eyes and rest on my desk."

"Okay. I'll set up my computer as you rest. Mikey? Can you make me a cup of tea, too?"

"Sure, Mercy." Mike put his hand on Quinn's shoulder. "We're here for you, Lucy."

"Thank you, Mikey." Quinn whispered as he left.

Mercedes closed the door behind him. "Want the lights off?"

"Yes, please." Quinn struggled into her chair and set her head and mug on the desk.

Mercedes turned off the overhead lights and went to her own desk. Plenty of light came in from the curtain-less windows but it was getting dark. She turned on her computer and winced when it made a loud sound.

She checked to make sure Quinn wasn't disturbed before following the directions to set up her desktop.

 _ **cell**_

Marcy unlocked the door. "Mad, go get Pendleton and have him have the help come get these groceries."

Maddie dropped her gear in the closet off the foyer and ran off.

"Do you need help?" Nic asked Marcy.

"Thanks, Kid but I need a nanny and you don't speak Japanese or Swedish. Linda knows more English than Carlotta but it's not a whole lot."

"Maybe I can get the twins to translate?"

"You can try. Good girl." Marcy pinched her cheek as she smiled.

The little girl ran up the stairs.

Maddie came back with help. "Here you go!"

"Thank you." Marcy pointed to her car. "Please take all the bags to the kitchen."

The employees got started.

"Do you need me to do anything, Marcy?" Maddie asked.

"Just go put your stuff up and go take a bath. I'll see about dinner for you and Nic."

"Okay. Who's going to make it though?"

"I'm sure Mrs. Gonzales wouldn't mind whipping us up some dinner. I'll call the others and let them know. Now go."

Maddie grabbed her things and raced upstairs as Nic, Linda and the twins came down.

The twins ran to Marcy. "Mommy!"

"Hey, cherubs." Marcy said tiredly before addressing Linda. "Take Riley upstairs and change her, please. She's restless and hungry. I have a bottle in here." She handed over the diaper bag.

Linda took it. "Yes, Ms. Marceline Anne."

"Go with Linda." Marcy told the twins. "Go play."

Nic waited for them to leave before asking, "What's next?"

"I have to move my car and make sure they put away the food." She was turned around.

"Can I be with you when you move your car?"

"You like to ride, don't you?" She grinned.

Nic smiled sheepishly.

"Come on." They jumped in the car and Marcy drove out of the driveway in a circle to come in again and drove into the garage.

They got out and went inside to the kitchen, where Mrs. Gonzales was putting away the food.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Gonzales." Marcy was being heartfelt. "Would you mind terribly making us something for dinner? We haven't eaten since lunch."

Mrs. Gonzales was surprised she was eating and smiled. "Sí. I can cook for you."

"Thank you. Maybe start in half an hour?" The doorbell rang. "I can get that. Where's Pendleton?"

"In his room, I believe."

"Come on, Nic. Let's beat him to the door."

Nic raced after Marcy as the teen ran out. They made it to the front door just as Pendleton walked around the corner.

"We got it! Thank you!" Marcy waved him away. He bowed stiffly as she pulled open the door. "Hey!"

"Hello." Susan Garland stood there with a box of personal items.

"Ms. Garland, correct?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I'm unaware of which one you are."

"Marceline Anne."

"Yes. Well these are all of Lisa's things. Ms. Cavanaugh wasn't exactly clear on what to pack so I offered my assistance and we have most of her belongings in my car."

"Okay. Give me a box and I'll show you where she'll be staying."

Susan handed Marcy the box in her arms and went to get another.

"You can go play, Nic. Or find your brother. He probably misses you."

"Really?" Nic didn't know if she believed that.

"Of course he does. You're a great kid and everyone misses you when you leave the room."

Nic smiled before racing up the steps. "Thanks, Marcy!"

Susan came back with a box. "I hope my car will be safe here."

"Should be." Marcy shrugged. "Follow me." She nudged the door closed with her hip and led Susan upstairs.

Susan was trained not to gawk at unfamiliar surroundings but she'd never seen such wealth. She was used to falling down shacks in the Heights.

They made it to the third floor and Marcy walked down the hall to the orange room. She braced herself to open the door and pushed it wide open. She flipped the lights on.

Susan's eyes ran over the room without giving away her opinion.

"What is it that you're holding? What am I holding?"

Susan cleared her throat. "I'm holding clothes and you're holding toys."

Marcy set her box down next to the toy pile and pointed to a bright tangerine door. "You can put her clothes in the closet."

Susan did so and came back to find Marcy waiting on her. They traveled down to grab two more boxes of clothes then a box of books, a box of personal effects and a box of mementos.

"Thank you." Marcy showed Susan to the door.

Susan nodded. "I hope we've made the right decision. I hope Lisa will be comfortable here."

"We'll make sure she grows up healthy and happy. That's a vow."

Susan saw she was serious and nodded before leaving.

Marcy waited for her to leave the driveway before going to shut the door when she saw Mike pulling in. He had his wife along with Mal and Ellen and Mercedes and Quinn.

Mike parked and they all got out and came to the front door. "Hey!"

"Hey." She stepped aside and let them in. "Where's Marc and Laura?"

"Close behind us probably." Mike shrugged.

"Mrs. Gonzales will cook in a bit. Are you guys good on your lists? I already finished mine."

"Really?!" Quinn hated this.

"Yep. Susan Garland was just here. So I'm going to go finish the room."

"Do you need help?" Mercedes offered.

"You need to go shopping."

Mercedes pouted. "At least let me speak to my spouses!"

"I'm not keeping them from you. I gotta go."

Mal grabbed her hand when she would have walked off. He just stared at her and held her hand.

She sighed. "Would you like to talk before I do, Elle?"

"I don't want to hold you up." Ellen declined.

"I can spare five minutes to at least ask you about your day."

Ellen smiled. "Okay. Where's Riley?"

"Upstairs. She's being fed and changed as we speak."

Mercedes took Quinn's hand and followed them upstairs. They all traveled up and went to their respective rooms.

Mercedes closed the door behind herself. "I see you're telling what's been going on all day!"

Nic giggled. "I had so much fun!"

"I'm glad. I have to go grocery shopping for tomorrow so I'll be back in maybe an hour? Can I get hugs and kisses?"

Nic slipped from the bed and ran to her.

Mercedes twisted with her. "What about you guys?"

Anna slid from the bed and came to embrace her. "I'll always hug and kiss you."

Puck bounded over. "Me too. You never have to worry about me not wanting to feel up on you."

"Noah!" Mercedes blushed.

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"We have to talk after dinner."

"We ate dinner."

"My siblings and I haven't. Nic hasn't. We'll talk to you after we eat. Promise."

 _ **cell**_

"Good luck on your talk." Marc stood up.

Laura smiled at her younger siblings in a gesture of hope. "It'll go well."

Marc snorted.

Laura cut her eyes at him. "Come on, Maddie. Time for bed."

Maddie yawned. "I want to see how they take it."

"Nope. You've had enough excitement for today."

Maddie sulked as she got up to follow her eldest siblings out.

"Let's go to the den. Downstairs." Mercedes suggested. "We'd be more comfortable."

Marcy, who ate without Riley in her arms for the first time, stood. "I say someone should go get everyone." She touched her nose.

Mercedes and Quinn hurried to do the same.

Mike and Mal stared at each other before rushing to touch their noses. Mal was first and got up to dance (badly) at his victory.

Mike grumbled before going to get their spouses as the other four went below stairs. They got comfortable.

It didn't take Mike long to come down there. The others sat down and looked around.

"So what's going on, guys?" Finn asked. "You said you have something to tell us."

Mike, Mercedes, Quinn and Mal looked at each other. "Uh…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Marcy rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "We have a sister!"

"It's easy when you say it!" Mal bit off.

"You have a lot of sisters." Finn was totally confused.

"We have _another_ sister, genius…" Marcy muttered.

His mouth formed an "O".

"You have another sister?" Rachel wanted to confirm. "How?"

"You're pregnant and you don't understand how sex works?" Marcy frowned.

Rachel blushed. "No! I mean I do but-! Marcy!"

"I asked a question!" Marcy raised her hands.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her. "We don't talk about it much."

"How old is she?" Rachel asked.

"What's she look like?" Puck was next.

"What's she like?" Tina glared at him.

"Where's she been?" Anna went after.

"What does this all mean?" Ellen finished.

"Four. A person. Alive. Not here. Not too much of anything." Marcy deadpanned.

"What?" They yelped.

"She's four years old. She's a person. She's alive. She wasn't here. It doesn't mean too much of anything."

"Why are you so literal?" Mercedes glared.

"Why are you such a scaredy cat, Finster?"

Mercedes gave a frightened shriek as Mike, Quinn and Mal laughed.

"Finster?" Puck wondered.

"Nothing!" Mercedes shouted.

"Right…"

"We're talking about Lisa!"

"Her name is Lisa?" Anna helped her out.

"Yes." Mercedes resolved to kiss her all over for that.

"We don't understand." Finn started.

"We?" Marcy raised a brow.

"Marce!" Quinn snapped.

"I'm just saying I'm confused." Finn wasn't offended.

"You're saying that like it isn't a regular occurrence." Marcy remarked.

Now he was offended…

"Marce!" Quinn wrapped her arms around him.

"Calm down, princess. What are you confused about?" Marcy tried to be nicer.

"Why doesn't she live here with you?" He asked.

"At the moment?"

"Huh?"

"Why doesn't she live with us at the moment?"

"No? Yes? I don't know."

"Be less specific, Marce!" Quinn snapped.

"She'll be living with us as of tomorrow." Marcy felt generous.

"Is that what the room upstairs is about?" Anna gasped. "Is that why you bought all those toys and stuff? _She's_ the child staying?"

Marcy spread her hands.

"Whoa!" Puck's eyes widened. "So you have a sister. Wow."

"Be cool. Don't act like… yourselves when you meet her."

"That's hurtful!" Rachel pouted.

"It's honest."

"Uh-" Quinn played with her fingers. "I'm not agreeing with her and I'm definitely not saying you have to be someone else but maybe not be completely you?"

Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Don't get offended!"

Rachel snapped her mouth shut.

"You're offended."

"Why would I be offended?" Her eyes widened and her bottom lip trembled. "Just because you hate everything about me?!" She began sobbing.

"Yikes!" Marcy popped up. "That's my cue. Mal, you got a job to do. Let's ride!"

"You could help me!" Quinn patted her wife's hand.

Mal stood up with a grimace. "Night, guys. See you in the morning."

"Shouldn't we help calm her down?" Ellen looked between her spouses.

"This family minds their own business." Marcy pulled her up. "We out!"

Ellen glared at them as they pushed her out.

Mike's shoulders shook but he wasn't laughing… _aloud_. Tina hit his shoulder. "You're laughing at her!"

"I'm not laughing." He defended. "But if I was, I was laughing at them."

"Stop showing your devil, Mikey." Mercedes got up and sat on Rachel's free side. "It's okay, Rach. Lucy loves you to pieces. I promise."

"But she doesn't want me to be myself when I meet your sister!" Rachel wailed.

"Actually we don't want any of you to be yourselves when you meet Lisa." Mike pointed out.

"Mikey!" Mercedes and Quinn threw pillows at him.

"I'm just saying!"

Puck cracked up.

"Noah!" Mercedes snapped.

"Are you laughing?!" Quinn hit Finn.

"No!" Finn tried. "No! I'm not!"

"Finn?!" Rachel whined.

"I'm not! I swear I'm not!"

"Liar." Mike uttered with a smirk.

Tina sighed and pulled at him. "I'm tired anyway. Let's just go to bed before they divorce because of you."

Mike snorted as he stood and turned to help her up. "Lucy's never gonna be free."

Quinn threw another pillow.

"Ow!" He narrowed his eyes at her before his face cleared and he grinned. He began mumbling something she didn't want to hear in Swedish.

"Get out!" Quinn glared.

"Goodnight." He sang as he ushered Tina out.

Mercedes sighed heavily. "Rachel, Lucy loves you so much and she loves everything about you-"

Quinn cleared her throat.

" _But_ you are a powerful woman. You have a larger than life personality and we don't want to scare Lisa. Give her time to adjust to all of us and you and her new life with us. You can understand that, can't you?"

Rachel's mouth moved. "Yes."

"Good. Now hug your wife."

Rachel reached around Finn and hugged Quinn. When they let go, Rachel hugged Mercedes. "You're going to be the best mom."

"I had a good one." Mercedes was talking about Laura.

"Maybe we'll have that experience now? We're lucky. Lisa's lucky."

Mercedes made eye contact with a skeptical looking Quinn. "She sure is."


	28. Chapter28

**_You Are My Sunshine by well I don't know but I like Carly Simon's version._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes dressed in dressed down clothes and put her hair in a ponytail before leaving the closet. She went to wake up her spouses from their beauty rest. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"

Anna jerked awake and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty two."

"Why are we up so early?" She whined.

Mercedes smiled. "We have to get things ready. Go get dressed."

Anna got up stiffly. "I don't want to take a bath."

"You don't have to shower. Just put on old clothes. We'll shower and dress later."

"Really?" Anna was surprised (and happy). "Okay!" She raced to pee.

Mercedes went to Puck and laid on him. "Noah? Noah. Noah!"

He snored on.

She got an idea and slipped a pillow from under his head. She held it over his face. At first nothing happened but then she applied pressure and he started struggling.

When she was sure he was awake, she moved the pillow. "Hi, Noah."

He looked at her, alarmed. "Mama?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No." She answered benignly.

He waited but that was all she said. He jerked. "Then why'd you almost snuff me out?!"

"I did no such thing. I woke you up."

"Who wakes people up like that?!"

"Marcy."

He stared at her.

"Come on, Noah. It's time to get up and you said you'd help." She hugged the pillow.

"Help? Help with what?"

"Fair Day! Don't tell me you've changed your mind!"

"Will you put a pillow over my face if I have?!"

She hit him with it and went to the closet to put on shoes.

He sighed and dropped back, his mind a whirl. His head lifted when he heard a door open but it was Anna leaving the bathroom. She didn't notice he was awake and went to the closet.

He huffed before getting up and going to the bathroom. After he finished washing his hands, he went back to make the bed. While he was doing so, Mercedes and Anna left the dark room.

Anna looked between them before bringing Mercedes to Puck. Both were quiet until Puck reached out and pinched Mercedes' cheek. Her bottom lip poked out but she wasn't morose. Anna smiled.

"Please go to the backyard." The brunette told their husband.

"Where in the backyard?" He asked.

"Just the deck."

He nodded.

"You're going to get sweaty so don't put on your clothes until after you come back to shower."

"Got it."

She took Anna's hand and waved before pulling the blonde out.

He waited for the door to shut then finished with the bed. He didn't know what to expect from Fair Day but felt a stirring of excitement for it. He'd never been to a fair before so this would be totally new to him.

He wasn't holding out for it to be a blast but hoped he wouldn't want to blow his brains out by the time it was over.

 _ **cell**_

Mercedes dipped another apple in sprinkles and turned it. "Go slow. You don't want to crush them."

Nic copied her gently. "This is so much fun! I'm making candy apples!"

"Oh yeah."

"When are we going to get my lollies?" Maddie asked again.

"We'll go in a minute." Marcy wrapped a finished apple that had mini chocolate chips (Mercedes knew she hated sprinkles) in a plastic wrapping.

"But people will be coming." She whined.

"Mad!" Marcy set it aside and went to shoo the twins away from their baby sister (Mally was making faces at her and she reciprocated by crying).

"I want my lollies!"

"I'm going to kill you and bury you in the backyard."

Maddie stuck her bottom lip out. "Mercy won't let you."

"Kill her first so I know I'm up on my game."

Mercedes gasped. "Marcy!"

"Marcy, stop threatening people. Mercy, calm down. Maddie, stop whining. You'll get your lollipops when Marcy leaves. We have time-" The doorbell rang, cutting Laura off. She checked the time. "It's nine!"

Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy and Maddie stilled and looked at Laura for instructions.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Nic, can you go get my brothers? Tell them to meet us by the front door. Mercy, Lucy, Marcy and Maddie, follow me."

"What do we do?" Tina piped up.

"You stay here."

Marcy picked up Mickey and grabbed Mally's hand to follow her sisters out. They traveled to the foyer, where Pendleton was opening the door.

The girls stopped right around the corner to wait for the boys, who were right on their heels. Laura adjusted their work clothes and beckoned them to follow her.

"A Ms. Susan Garland and Ms. Lisa Cavanaugh, young masters and mistresses." Pendleton bowed.

"Thank you, Pendleton." Laura breathed. "Hello, Ms. Garland."

"Hello." Susan gently pushed Lisa forward to stand in front of the ten people who would be her new family. "Lisa, do you remember who these people are?"

Lisa looked up at her solemnly and nodded slowly.

"These are your sisters and brothers. They'll be taking care of you from now on." Lisa nodded so Susan set her suitcase beside the toddler. "Have a good life. Make good choices."

Lisa just stared at her.

Susan sighed lightly and turned on her heel to walk out. Pendleton shut the door behind her and came over to the group to pick up the suitcase.

"It's okay, Penny." Marcy called him by a name he largely ignored. "Just keep letting the workers in and we'll take care of her."

He nodded, approving of their wishes. He went back to his quarters.

"Mikey, get her bag." Laura flung out a hand nervously before addressing Lisa. "How are you?"

Lisa stared at her with big blue eyes so much like her own.

"Would you like to see your new room?" Marcy asked.

Lisa thought about it before nodding.

The group smiled, happy for that little bit. They ushered her up the stairs and to the orange room.

Maddie opened the door. "This is your room. It's just for you."

Lisa walked forward and her eyes widened. The room was the size of her whole house! And there were toys everywhere. Some she recognized, most she didn't. She went to a stuffed bear that was as big as Marc. "Is this mine?"

"It sure is, sweetheart." Mercedes hoped she liked it.

"It's all yours." Quinn added.

Lisa's eyes bugged out and she looked around the room again. "Really?!"

They started showing her the different things she had and blew her mind about the bathroom and closet.

She climbed up on the bed and touched the unicorn Marcy made the day before. It reminded her of the unicorn toy she'd given her mother just an hour ago to keep her safe and happy. Tears filled her eyes.

"She's crying, Mommy." Mally whispered.

Marcy handed him to his father and went to sit behind Lisa. "I know this is new and possibly strange and scary. We won't replace your mommy. We can't. But we can be very important to you, too. We'll keep you safe and try very hard to keep you happy. You may have lost the person who meant the world to you but you have eight people who want to help you rebuild it."

Lisa looked back at her and threw herself into her, wrapping her little arms around Marcy's body.

Marcy patted and rubbed her back.

Laura was ultra proud of Marcy for that speech. The sixteen year old wasn't know for being very empathetic. She couldn't wait to give her the surprise she had for her. "We're having a fair today. Would you like to help us set up?"

Lisa nodded but no one was able to see. Marcy turned her head and nodded.

"Good." Laura felt positive about all this. "Let's go downstairs and we can show you the backyard."

Marcy picked up Lisa and settled her so she'd be more comfortable but Lisa still hid her face. "Let's go."

They left the room and traveled downstairs. They went to the kitchen, which was the way to get to the backyard (besides side-doors and the front).

Rachel, Anna, Tina and Ellen snapped to attention when they entered and were going to say something when Mike shook his head.

They continued outside, where Puck and Finn were sitting in the furniture by the pool. The group walked from the big patio, bypassing the best friends, to the grass.

"Hey." Marcy said softly as she poked Lisa's side. "I'm not made of glass. You can't see through my shoulder."

Lisa turned her head and peeked at the backyard. At first she saw a bunch of flowers but far out, she saw booths and rides set up. It was like the carnival her mother took her to when she was younger.

She looked at Marcy before whispering in her ear.

"Yeah, you'll be able to play but not for an hour." Marcy answered.

"When's an hour?"

Marcy, who couldn't tell time either, sighed. "I'll let you know."

Lisa took it. "What's that?"

Marcy walked over to a couple of tables set up with hats. Mouse ear hats to be specific. "These are for everyone. Everyone has their names."

"Do I have one?"

Marcy sought it out and pointed. "That one is yours."

"Can I wear it?"

"Not yet. You have to get dressed."

"But I am dressed." Lisa looked at her.

The corner of Marcy's mouth kicked up. "Dressed for the fair."

"Oh. I don't have anything. Do I?"

"We bought you something."

Lisa smiled. "Yay."

"Yeah. Want to help us keep getting ready?"

Lisa nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"Well we're making food. You can help Maddie bring bags of chips out."

Lisa smiled again. "Okay."

"Alright." Marcy set her on her feet and pushed her gently towards Maddie.

Maddie held her hand out and Lisa ran to take it.

Quinn squealed as they went in the house. "I can't believe it's going so well!"

"Me either!" Mercedes squeezed the blonde's hands. "I fully expected more tears."

Mal set the twins down. "Go play." He turned to Mercedes. "We just got a bit of good luck."

"Don't jinx us!" Quinn hit him.

"Doh!" Marc, Mike, Marcy and Mal threw up their hands. "That's how you jinx us!"

"Guys, no, it's not!" She whined.

"Yes, it is, Captain Clueless!" Marcy snapped. "Now something bad's gonna happen!"

"Laura!"

Laura frowned. "Stop fighting! We have her here now so we need to be a unit! Did you mean what you said upstairs, Marcy?!"

"What I say?" Marcy blanked.

"Marcy!"

"Yes! Damn!"

Laura glared at her before eyeing each of her siblings. "We have got to get it together. It's not just us. We have to do this for Maddie and Lisa. Alright? It's _us vs. them against the world._ "

"It's _us vs. them against the world_." Marc, Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy and Mal echoed.

"What does that mean?" Ellen whispered. Anna, Tina and Rachel shrugged.

"Now let's get back to setting up." Laura was saying.

"Come on, guys." Marc hooked a thumb at the booths spread out over the yard. "These nachos ain't gonna make themselves."

"Nachos?!" Puck and Finn heard from way over by the pool.

"Just help." Mercedes sighed.

"But we'll get nachos, right?" Finn wanted to confirm.

"Finn?!" Quinn was flabbergasted.

He sulked.

Marc fought not to laugh and made sure he didn't make eye contact with his brothers. "You'll get nachos, Finn. Don't worry."

Finn brightened.

"Do we get them now?" Puck wondered.

"Noah!" Mercedes admonished.

"I just wanna know!"

She sighed. "Oh, Noah."

"Don't be mad, Mama."

"I'm not mad."

"You're disappointed?"

"Noah, you want nachos. It's not that big a deal."

"Oh." He smiled sheepishly.

"Lunatic." Marcy scoffed as she walked off.

"You hurt me deep, Mini Mama."

"I don't think she heard you." Mercedes frowned.

"I don't think she cares." Mal corrected.

Mercedes hit him. "Shut up!"

"Abuse! You're worse than that twin of yours!"

Quinn gasped and began hitting him now.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"You get on my nerves!"

"Mine too!" Mercedes started hitting him, too.

"Laura!" Mal yelled.

"Girls, stop!" Laura rubbed her forehead. "We have work to do."

"Fine!" Both bit off before hitting him one last time, making it count.

"Ow!" He shouted. "I'm telling Marcy on you!"

"She likes us better!"

He thought about that. "Nu uhn!"

"You had to think about it?!" Mike laughed.

"Shut up! No! Shut up!"

Marc's face contorted as he tried to keep it clear then cleared his throat. "Let's just get back to work. We don't have time for this."

Mal pushed Mike then ran. Mike reached out for him but was too late.

"Let's go back inside." Laura kissed Marc before leading the girls inside.

"They seem a little violent." Anna whispered.

"I feel a little bad for Mal." Rachel admitted.

Ellen pouted. "They were so mean to him."

Tina wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry."

"Guys?" Laura turned when they entered the kitchen. "Rachel, help Lucy with her cotton candy. Anna, help Mercy with her candy apples. Tina, take food out to Mikey."

"Food? Like yours?" Tina was confused.

"No, his corndog supplies."

"Corndogs?" Rachel worried. "I'm still getting used to meat-"

"After a year?" Marcy raised a brow.

"Marce!" Quinn hissed.

Laura waved a hand. "Marcy and I don't eat hot dogs so he makes some with veggie dogs."

Rachel took a relieved breath. "Okay."

"Here are his things." Laura held up items. "Hot dogs, veggie dogs, his batter, sticks and condiments."

"Batter?" Tina stacked the items in her arms. "Where can you get premade batter?"

"Nowhere." Mercedes swiped a finger over a sticky part on her hand. "He made it last night."

Tina's brows raised. "Oh, wow."

"What do you want me to do?" Ellen piped up.

"I want you to help me." Laura said. "Marce, help Marc."

"Sounds bunk." Marcy spoke.

"Marcy!"

"You're not pregnant anymore."

Maddie giggled. Lisa saw her and giggled, too.

"Girls, don't laugh at that." Laura wagged a finger.

", Mommy." Marcy flipped her bun.

Quinn burst out laughing.

Mercedes gasped, thoroughly shocked. "Marcy?!"

Marcy stuck her tongue out at her and left- to go upstairs.

"Where are you going, demon girl?!" Laura shouted.

"None of your business!"

Laura groaned loudly and stomped a foot. "Everyone, back to work!"

They looked at her and each other before getting to work.

 _ **cell**_

"Marcy!" Maddie whined. "It's almost ten o'clock and we still haven't gotten my lollies!"

"Come on here!" Marcy griped.

"Yes!"

"We're getting dressed first."

"But-!"

"No buts. Upstairs. Now."

Maddie stomped off.

"We all need to get dressed." Laura noted. "Girls, go get dressed. Mrs. Gonzales can take over. Boys?! Boys! Go shower and get ready!"

Marc, Mike, Mal, Puck and Finn came inside and trudged upstairs.

Marcy picked up Riley. "Come on, terrors."

"I'm not a terror, Mommy." Mickey blinked up at her.

"Not without help." Marcy eyed the child's twin.

"You need to stop talking about my baby." Karou picked Mickey up and kissed her cheek.

"She's my baby!" Mercedes took her.

"Huh?!" Quinn took her. "Mine!"

"She ripped _me_ apart but yeah, she's yours…" Marcy muttered.

Karou took her back. "I'll get her dressed."

"Not only will you not but you will take longer."

"I will not! I'm not your sister!"

Quinn fumed. "Hey!"

"I never said which sister…"

"Oh."

"But it was you."

Marcy laughed raspily as Quinn bit Karou's head off.

"Rou! I can't believe you said that!" Mercedes tried over Quinn's yelling.

"Have you met my friend, Rou?" Marcy quipped.

"Don't encourage her!"

"Don't enable _her_!" Marcy pointed to the still fussing Quinn, who upon hearing that, started fussing at _both_.

Laura whistled sharply. "Go upstairs!"

Marcy and Karou stuck their tongues out at Mercedes and Quinn, who reciprocated. They all traveled upstairs and went to their respective rooms (Marcy had to make Karou go to the grey room instead of following a blushing Yuria).

Maddie scrubbed herself clean and washed her hair before leaving her shower. She ran to her closet and toweled her hair so it wasn't ringing wet and pulled on underwear.

She had yet to develop so she wore a camisole and panties with lavender socks. She pulled on shorts and a Daisy Duck shirt. When she was done, she put on shoes and tied the laces.

She plugged in her blowdryer and blew her hair dry before combing out the kinks. She slapped on clear lipgloss and deodorant before putting on Disney jewelry, which she had a lot of.

When she was finished, she sprayed herself with perfume and left the closet and room to barge into Marcy's. "Are you done yet?!"

"Mad!" Mal snapped.

"Is she?"

"No, she's getting the kids ready."

Maddie groaned. "She's taking forever!"

"Then you dress them while she showers."

Maddie made a face. "I will!" She stomped off to the closet and threw the door open. "I'll dress them!"

"Too late." Marcy set aside the brush. "Go play. Don't you dare get dirty!"

The twins (both dressed in near matching outfits with newly brushed hair (a bow in Mickey's) and bright smiles) ran out.

Lisa, who Marcy had bathed and dressed as well, slid from a chair and walked over. "Me now?"

Marcy pulled her onto her lap and brushed her fine hair. She didn't think to grab any accessories for the four year old so she put one of her own bows in her hair. "Go play with the twins. Stay clean."

Lisa slid from her lap and walked out.

"Are you getting dressed now?" Maddie asked impatiently.

"Yes." Marcy picked out a Disney shirt (grey with most of the gang on it) and green cameo cargo pants.

"Are you even clean?"

"No. Which is why I'm about to shower. If you don't mind." Marcy picked out underwear and left the closet. "It shouldn't take me more than ten minutes. Please keep them clean."

"I can handle this." Mal swore.

Marcy disappeared inside the bathroom with an audible click.

"I'm offended…"

"You do go in there when she's in there a lot." Ellen pointed out.

He threw her a betrayed look.

Ellen was going to apologize but Maddie cut in. "She didn't have to lock us out!"

"That's all I'm saying."

"Mommy locked us out?" Mally looked up at his father.

"Yeah, bud." Mal looked down at him. "She locked us out."

"Can't you get in?"

"I could pick the lock…"

"Mal?!" Ellen gasped.

"I'm joking."

Maddie looked at him.

"I'm joking!"

Maddie didn't believe that at all.

Mal glared at both before picking up Mickey but the little girl turned up her nose. "Ew, Daddy! You stink!"

"I've been working in the hot sun! You didn't smell so fresh before _your_ bath!" Mal argued.

"Mal, are you shaming her?" Ellen was shocked.

"No."

"It sounds like you are."

"Clean your ears."

"I'm not the wrong one here!"

"How am I wrong?! She did smell before her bath!"

"I smell?" Mickey made her crying face.

"Marcy!" Maddie banged on the door. "Mal said your baby stinks!"

"I did not!" Mal snapped.

Maddie jiggled the door until it popped open to yell it again.

Marcy stuck her head out of the shower, letting in cold air from the sliding door. "Can I get five fucking minutes to myself?!"

"Mal said your baby stinks."

"Stop saying that!" Mal yelled.

Marcy was quiet as she mentally counted to keep from cussing out everyone. "I'll be done in a minute. Get out."

"You're going to let him-?!"

"Get out!" Marcy cut Maddie off.

Maddie slammed the door shut, making Riley cry. "Oops."

 _ **cell**_

Nic pulled her shirt down and went to stand in front of Mercedes. "Will Stella really come? Will Stacie?"

"Of course they will." Mercedes began brushing the eight year old's hair.

Nic fidgeted. "I hope so. Both are really nice."

"I'm glad. You deserve nice friends."

"Thank you." Nic held still.

Mercedes finished. "There you go. You look ready to party."

Nic beamed. "Thank you, Mama."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"Lisa is really lucky. Rae is really lucky."

Mercedes sniffled, barely keeping the happy tears at bay. "Thank you for saying that."

Nic hugged her.

Mercedes hugged her back. "Let's go. Annie and Noah might be ready now."

They left the closet and room to go to the purple room. A door opened before they got to it. They turned to see Marcy walking out with a child army, her not looking happy about it.

"Marce!" Mercedes caught her attention. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"To get these blasted lollipops." She droned.

"Can I go with you?" Nic asked.

"Sure. Why not? What's one more monkey in the zoo?"

 _Is that a good thing?_ Nic wondered but dismissed it. "Can I go, Mercy?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yes. By the time you get back, we'd have started."

Nic ran to join the tribe as Mercedes went inside the room to see if Anna and Puck were ready (fun fact: they were not).

Marcy led the kids down the hall when Mike opened his door. "Oh no. You heard us and want me to do something."

"No. No. Of course not. Yes."

"What?"

"Pick up the cupcakes?" He put on a hopeful expression.

"What?! You wanted them in the first place!"

"I know but please?! I'd go but T's having a meltdown about not being able to buckle a belt."

"Why is she trying to wear a belt pregnant?"

"I don't know. I could have told her it wouldn't fit."

"What?!" Tina's voice sounded before screams of sadness.

"Dammit!"

Marcy felt rewarded. "I'll get them."

"Thanks, Moppet!" Mike breathed in relief but fear was in his eyes as he turned back to his room. "Babe, what I meant was-"

Marcy went to the white room and knocked. Yuria came to the door. "Wanna ride?"

"Ride? Oh! You want me to come with you."

"Yes."

"Will you have room?"

"I'm saving you from insanity."

"Your family?"

"Namely a crazy cousin."

"You say these things but she's been incredibly sweet."

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been there more for you the past three days. I've been really busy and you have had to rely on her or be alone and that's not fair. Please come with me?"

Yuria smiled. She liked this Marcy. Serious without being stuffy. Honest without being blunt. Poetic without a motive. "I would love to."

"Thank you." Marcy led the way downstairs and to the garage. She put the car-seats (she'd gotten one for Lisa, too [if eight year old Nic needed one, of course four year old Lisa did]) in the backseats and helped them all buckle in.

Maddie climbed in back with them as Marcy and Yuria got in front. The mother backed out of her space and went along the curve to leave the driveway. She drove to a large shopping center that held food and non edible items, much like a Wal-Mart but without the stigma.

They all got out and went inside. Marcy kept them grouped together to get to the candy aisle. "Get your lollies, chick."

Maddie stuck her tongue out at her before making her choices. Marcy ate the caramel apple and blue raspberry lollipops the most so she got those (even though the rest of them like them, too) and got quite a few bags of Charms blowpops, both regular and giant.

"Why is Maddie getting suckers?" Nic asked Marcy.

"We each make something for Fair Day. We each contribute. Laura makes milkshakes, Marc makes nachos, Mikey makes corndogs, Mercy makes candy apples, Lucy makes cotton candy, I make popcorn and Mal makes his special dipping sauce. Maddie picks out lollipops."

"Oh. Can I contribot something?"

Marcy found it cute. "What do you want to contribute?"

Nic looked around the aisle before picking up a bag of Hershey's kisses. "I like these. Do other people?"

"Everyone loves kisses." Marcy kissed her cheek.

Nic squealed with a wide grin.

"You might want a few more bags."

"How much do they cost?"

"How much you got?"

Nic turned out her pockets. She didn't even have lint. "I have $16 at home. I saved for a really long time."

"How about this? I buy $16 worth of these and you keep your money. You keep saving and eventually you will be able to buy something you really want and you would have earned it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you, Marcy." Nic hugged her.

Maddie and the twins gasped.

Marcy patted Nic's head.

Lisa walked over and hugged Marcy's legs. "Can I get something, too?"

Marcy looked down at her. "Is it enough for everybody?"

Lisa nodded.

"What is it?"

Lisa went to point up at something she couldn't reach: Bazooka Joe gum. "That!"

Marcy took one off the line and dropped it in the basket before taking more. Then she grabbed mints, both hard and (her favorite) puffed. "Can we go now?"

"Can we buy something, Mommy?" Mally asked.

"What?"

He went up to her and lifted his arms. When she picked him up, he kissed her cheek. "Kisses!"

Marcy chuckled. "Kisses are free. For you."

"Not me, Mommy?" Mickey pouted.

Marcy squatted and pulled Mickey over to kiss her cheek repeatedly.

Mickey giggled and tried to hold Marcy's face.

"My turn!" Lisa butted in.

Marcy's hormones weren't done with her yet and made her kiss the child's face.

"What about me?" Maddie felt left out.

Marcy set the kids down and stood up before going to Maddie and kissing both of her cheeks repeatedly.

Maddie beamed.

Marcy went to kiss Nic before looking at Yuria. "Want a kiss, too?"

Yuria smiled, really loving this side to her uptight friend. She raised a finger. "I won't be greedy."

Marcy kissed her forehead.

Yuria, never having been kissed by someone who wasn't trying to get in her pants, felt something shift in her heart. It was the first loving kiss she'd ever gotten and she didn't know if it was because Marcy was a mother but it felt like she was kissed by her own mom.

Well not exactly like her mom… Cioki Parker had never kissed her in her life but she imagined it would be like this if the woman was human. It warmed her through and now she had tears in her eyes and was looking at her friend, who was trying to get the kids to walk to the register _together_ , like she wanted her to be her new mother.

It was weird to say the least and she thought she was over her mommy issues but she couldn't help being jealous of the twins and new baby Riley. All she wanted was another kiss and maybe a hug. She'd only had two from the hot headed troublemaker before and thought they were nice, warm, safe.

She wanted those things and hated it because if she got them, she'd be spoiled by the time she left and she had to leave. Didn't she?

 _ **cell**_

Marcy parked in her spot after some maneuvering. She saw two cars already there and another pulling up behind her. She saw Artie's van and Karofsky's car. She didn't recognize the car behind her but knew the driver; Sam.

She got out and helped the kids out. "Sammy Boy!"

"Marcy!" Sam got out and helped his siblings out.

Marcy went to her trunk to give the kids their individual bags to carry into the party before getting out the cupcakes. "What's up, Supes?!"

Sam came over and poked her arm. "Hey, Bats. Hi, guys."

"Hi!" The young children spoke.

"Guys?" Sam spoke to his brother and sister. "You remember Marcy, right?"

"Uh huh." Stevie stared up at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Look at you, heartbreaker." Marcy cupped his chin.

Stevie could have floated.

"I remember Marcy." Stacie announced. "Mommy said that she was a superhero because she was a good mom."

"She said that?" Marcy was touched.

"Uh huh! She said that you had kids so young and did better than people even older than her and Daddy!"

"Did Mom tell you this?" Sam asked.

Stacie looked sheepish. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly or not at all?"

"Not at all." She bowed her head.

"Stop being mean to this baby." Marcy pinched her cheek.

"No! I'm a big girl!"

"Oh! Excuse me! Be kind to the big girl!"

"I picked out my own clothes for today!" She announced proudly.

"Very good."

"Did you pick out your own clothes?" Stacie asked Nic.

Who shook her head. "Mercy did. She bought them while she was out the other day."

"I think she did a good job." Sam flirted to raise her spirits. "You look cute."

Nic blushed and buried her face in Marcy's side. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sugar."

Marcy raised a brow. "What'd we say about that accent, Country?"

"You're _married_ now!" He blushed.

She just looked at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck with a bashful grin. "Whose this adorable little cherry pie?"

"You and cherries. Who are you? Lucy?" Marcy wrinkled her nose. "This is Lisa. Say hi, Lise."

"Hi." Lisa waved.

"This is Sam and his brother, Stevie and their sister, Stacie."

The Evans siblings waved. "Hi."

Lisa waved again.

"Guys, this is-" Sam snapped his fingers as he tried to recall Yuria's name.

"Yuria." Marcy whispered.

"Yuria! Yeah, Yuria. Yuria, meet my brother and sister."

"Hello." Yuria smiled.

The two waved.

"And I don't think you've met the twins yet." Sam went on. "This is Mally and Mickey."

"Hi!"

"Hi!" The twins waved.

"So we're all caught up." Marcy nodded. "Artman's here and he brought his sisters, Tana's brother and his cousin."

Yuria blushed.

"He _is_ sexy, ain't he?!"

Sam's eyes widened.

"Calm down, Steve." Marcy shifted so she was holding the boxes of cupcakes with two hands.

"Not in front of the kids, Tony." He begged.

"Okay, Clark."

"Thank you, Bruce." He truly meant that. "Let me take these. You don't need to carry these."

"Is it because you have more upper body strength?" Nic asked.

Sam blinked, totally confused. "I do…"

Marcy gave a forced chuckle and clapped a hand over Nic's mouth. "Let me lead you to the backyard."

"Okay…" He was suspicious but was willing to let it go.

She gave Yuria two boxes of cupcakes and took the last two before shutting her trunk and leaving the garage. They walked around the house, following signs.

Sam, Stevie and Stacie gasped when they saw it. It looked just like a street fair! There were booths, there were rides, there were photo booths, there was seating, there was food!

"I can't believe this!" Sam looked around wide-eyed.

"Come on. Let's set these cupcakes down and I can give you your hats." Marcy led the way to a free table. She set the cupcakes down in an even layer. Yuria and Sam copied her.

"Where do we put our candy?" Nic asked.

"Wait here." Marcy went inside and came back with large bowls. There was already a table set up for Maddie's suckers so she just added the bowls to those already there. She emptied their bags of candy into the bowls and threw away the trash before coming back.

"Hats, Mommy?" Mally asked, touching his wildly curly hair.

"Yeah. Hats." Marcy led them to the table with the ears.

"Whoa!" Stacie breathed.

"That's so cool!" Stevie agreed.

Marcy picked up Stacie's and put it on her head. "Did I spell it right?"

Stacie nodded. "Yes!"

"What about yours?" Marcy gave Stevie his.

He looked it over. "Yeah, it's right. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Here, Nic, Mad. Go show them around. Get on a ride, grab a churro, get your face painted."

"You have face painters?!" Sam's eyes widened.

"I know what _you're_ going to be doing soon."

He smiled.

"Go play, guys."

The four ran off.

She set Mickey's on her head and Mally's on his. "Go find Daddy."

"Will you play with us later?" The Fabanges hadn't had a Fair Day since right before the five went to juvie so the twins didn't remember how the day went.

"Yes. Now go." They scampered off so she gave Sam his and Yuria hers. "Are you hungry?"

"A little. I'm unsure of the food." Yuria put her hat on.

"Just go around and try new things. There's an helado cart, churro cart and our booths. There's a chips station, a drinks station and Puck even suggested soft pretzels. It's food all around."

"What's helado?" Sam asked.

"It's Spanish for ice cream."

"Ice cream?! Yes!"

"It's Mexican ice cream. On a stick."

"Even better!"

"Go get food, boy!"

"I'll stay with you a while." He shrugged.

"Can I go find Karou?" Yuria asked.

Marcy sighed. "Don't let that chick ruin your life."

"I won't." Yuria poked her bottom lip out. "Please?"

"Go ahead."

Yuria squealed happily before racing off.

"I thought you brought her here for your cousin?" Sam frowned in confusion.

Marcy looked down. "Don't you want to go explore?"

Lisa shook her head. "I don't have a hat."

Marcy located it and put it on her head. "Go away."

"No." Lisa wrapped her arms around Marcy's right leg.

Marcy foresaw problems…

 _ **cell**_

Mercedes looked at her watch. Everyone was there. Artie, Santana and Brittany brought Gomez, Lila and Sara (to Ellen's chagrin), Azimio showed up with Shauna, Sebastian brought Blaine, Shane and Lauren came together, Ross showed (to Felicity's delight), Karofsky was there and so was Sam and his siblings. The Abramses brought Arnold and Ellen's parents dropped off Elliot (to Sara's delight).

But one person was missing… Kurt!

She reached for her phone and shot off a text.

"Mercy, stop worrying." Quinn soothed as she sipped her black cherry soda. "He'll show up."

"Kurt is fashionably late, Diva." Rachel added. "He was always late for work at Sly's."

"He was." Mercedes nodded.

"He'll be here."

Mercedes smiled. "He'll be here! Okay, I'm happy again. I want some nachos. Who's with me?"

"I'll go with you." Anna stood with her.

Both stood and went to Marc's booth and stood in line. They moved up after Shauna got hers and used a scoop to lift out chips from a bin then oozed cheese from a special machine Marc had invented to use with his unique cheese blend.

There was a pot for simmering beef and a pot for simmering refried beans and they each ladled a bit of each into their paper boats. They ladled on pico de gallo and sour cream. They went to go back to their table when Mercedes got a hankering for a churro (Mexican appetizer with a Mexican dessert? Yum!).

A voice piped up behind her. "That smells heavenly but it'll all go straight to my hips!"

Mercedes whirled around. "Kurt!"

Kurt hugged her then Anna. "Hello, my diva! How are you, Ms. Anna?"

"Hi, Kurt." Anna smiled as she took a churro from the man.

Mercedes took one and held it out to Kurt. "Want one?"

"Oh no, Diva! I couldn't!" He declined.

"Kurt, it's Fair Day!"

"Okay." He reached for it and took a small elegant bite. "It's really good."

"Thank you." Mercedes told the worker. "Come sit with us. Or are you hungry? Did you get your hat?"

"A hat?! And ruin my swirl?!"

"Marcy said everyone has to wear their hats. And wear Disney."

Kurt sighed. "Where are they?"

"There's four left." Mercedes pointed to the table.

"I'll be back."

"We'll be over here." She pointed to their table.

"Got it." He walked over to the hat table and picked one up. He was surprised to see a name on it. It said _Henri_. He set it down and looked for a free one but came across his own name. He picked it up happily when he heard a sly cough.

He turned to see a dark haired blue eyed family. "Hello."

"Bonjour." The woman smiled. "Is this the Fabanges?"

"Oh yeah." He gave her a funny smile. "Is that a French accent I hear?"

"Oui." She upped her smile.

"I've learned French through school and movies. I'm not terribly fluent but I'm passable."

"Well it certainly is admirable to want to speak another language." She said in French.

"Thank you! I try and apply myself." He replied in kind.

She gave an airy laugh. "Your accent is cute!"

Kurt blushed lightly and waved her away. "Are you Gabrielle or Stella by any chance?"

"Gabrielle. This is my husband, Henri and our daughter, Stella."

"A pleasure to meet you." He shook each of their hands. "I think these are for you."

Stella's face exploded with happiness. "Look, Maman! It has my name on it!"

"I see! Very considerate." Gabrielle set her own hat on her head.

"Are you family friends?" Kurt asked.

"A Mercedes Catherine invited us. Nicolette's sister-in-law."

"Oh, you know Nic?" He was interested in how Nic knew French people but he didn't know her life story.

"We are in dance class together." Stella informed him.

"Oh! How sweet! Well let me take you to Cedes." Kurt led the way to the table where Mercedes sat. "Hey, Diva. You have more guests."

Mercedes got up with a smile and hugged Gabrielle. Both kissed both of the other's cheeks. "Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!" Gabrielle smiled wide.

"Did you find us okay?"

"Oui. We simply put it into the MapQuest and we arrived."

"Good. This is my wife, Anna, my sister, Quinn and her wife, Rachel. Guys, this is Nic's new friend, Stella and her parents, Gabrielle and Henri."

"Hello." Rachel and Anna waved.

"Hello. That's a lovely pendant you're wearing." Quinn said in French.

"Oh! Thank you!" Gabrielle touched it briefly. "You are fluent in French as well?"

"Guilty."

"Do all of your siblings speak French?"

"No." Mercedes shook her head as she switched the conversation back to English. "Our oldest sister does and our oldest brother speaks a bit but the brother just above us doesn't and neither does the sister just under us but our youngest brother does and the sister under him but not our youngest sister."

"Ooh! That is so many!"

"Nine." Mercedes shrugged.

Henri's eyes widened. "Nine?! I could not imagine having nine children!"

"It's hard to cope with all of our different personalities but we're very close-knit."

"That is good. I am close with my sisters." Gabrielle nodded. "I have two."

"Imagine there were half the number of girls in our family." Quinn supposed. "It'd be me and you and who else?"

"Lucy!" Mercedes snapped.

"I say Lisa. Laura's too bossy and Marcy's mean and Maddie's bratty."

"Hey!" All three overheard.

Quinn grinned. "Love you!"

"That's okay, blondie!" Marcy vowed. "One day you're going to wake up somewhere you don't wanna be!"

"You're bratty!" Maddie spat.

"As for bossy, I think we can ask Finn and Rachel how you do in that category." Laura folded her arms.

"I said I was sorry." Quinn pouted.

"No, you didn't, you cherry tart!" Marcy bit off.

"Don't yell at me. I'm pregnant."

"Not for long, cupcake. Not for long." Marcy stomped off.

"Oh no." Quinn paled.

"What does that mean?" Rachel questioned.

"We're gonna get you back!" Maddie ran off to plot with Stevie, her ice cream bar (the whole reason she was over there) was completely forgotten.

Laura looked her younger sister up and down. "You're going to need me one day and one day soon."

Quinn made a face to say she'd rather not. Laura humphed and walked away. Quinn set her chin on her fists. "They're mad at me."

"You called them names." Kurt pointed out.

Quinn whimpered.

"What does that mean?" Rachel repeated.

Mercedes waved her hands nervously. "Hi, Stella. Would you like to visit with Nic and her friend, Stacie?"

"She already has a friend?" Stella looked really sad.

"Yes, sweetie but you can never have too many friends."

Stella smiled and nodded.

Mercedes held out her hand and when Stella took it, told the little girl's parents, "You can sit if you want or get food, ride rides, play games, do anything."

Henri looked around. "Popped corn!"

"Yeah, Marcy makes it fresh and I think the latest flavor is white cheddar."

"Yum!" He kissed his wife and jogged off towards the machine.

"What sort of food do you have?" Gabrielle didn't know where to start. It all smelled so good.

"We have nachos, corndogs, ice cream, churros, popcorn, cotton candy, funnel cakes and elephant ears, pretzels, candy, candy apples, chips and milkshakes. We also have drinks." Mercedes listed.

Gabrielle hadn't had all of those things and wanted to try the most outlandish one. "What is an elephant ear?"

"It's a fried pastry. Sweet. Really good."

"Where is it? I'd love to try one."

"The booth is by the face painter."

Gabrielle followed her finger. "I will return!"

Stella waved before pulling on Mercedes' hand. "Let's find Nic!"

"Alright." Mercedes waved to her table mates. "See you in a bit."

 _ **cell**_

Arnold tapped Artie on the shoulder. "Hey, man. I gotta talk to you and Marcy."

"What's up?" Artie smiled at Lauren and Finn as he backed away from the table. He followed his cousin as he walked over the even grass.

"I really need to talk to you about her cousin."

Artie grimaced. "You don't like her? How can you not like her? She's hilarious and fun and smokin hot, dude-"

"Listen!" Arnold waved his arms. "Let's just find Marcy."

Artie shook his head at him and searched out his best friend. He spotted her at a table with Ross and Puck with her baby.

They went over and stood behind her. "Hey!"

"What's up, Artman?" Marcy sipped her drink.

"We gotta holler at you." Artie hooked a thumb behind him.

"It's Marce so it's pretty sure she's in trouble but for what, we don't know." Ross spoke into his fist.

Puck snickered. "Mini Mama don't give no hell about trouble."

"You have spoken fact, brother."

"Get bent." Marcy stood up. "Watch her."

Both boys grimaced.

"She's asleep. Don't fuck it up." She walked off.

Ross leaned over the table as Artie and Arnold followed her. She (Riley) was asleep. He gave Puck a pained glance. "Let's hope she stays that way."

Marcy brought the cousins near the house. "What's going on? Why do I feel like you're about to tell me I'm being audited?"

Artie smirked. "I don't know. He came over all worried. I think he's having problems with Special K."

"I really love your name for Karou. She truly is special." Marcy grinned.

"She is." Arnold agreed (somewhat).

"Special Ed, dumbass."

"Oh! No! She's a very special girl!"

Marcy couldn't even articulate how special she now found him. "What about her?"

"She's very sweet-"

"Not what's special about her! What about her do you want to talk about?!"

He blushed before blanching. "Uh- you see it's like this. When we met- not the first time but the second time when I could really remember you- not that you're forgettable!"

"Get to the point!"

"Right!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "We had sex."

"What?!" Artie couldn't believe it.

"I know! I know! It gets worse. Without protection."

Marcy reached out and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"You fucking idiot!" She glared at him.

"Wha-? What?! Why?!"

"Why do you think, you fucking weapon?!" She hit him again until she realized she had two hands and slapped at him with both. "Having unprotected sex can always result in a pregnancy! Unless you're barren or shootin blanks, there's always a risk!"

"I'm sorry but aren't the chances low?"

"At least 30%! _Every time_! Did you skip health?!"

"They didn't teach us that in health. They taught us about how guys are different than girls then we played cards."

"In school?"

"Yeah. Our teacher was a burnout and the class was all boys."

"What high school is like this?!"

"No, that was middle school. I haven't taken health yet."

"Oh my goodness…"

"But it's okay, right?! It's only 30% so that's- that's not high."

"Well you only did it once so-"

"Actually…"

"I'm going to kick you in the throat…"

"But that doesn't mean that- that she's _pregnant_ , does it?"

"She's ovulating, you moron!"

"What does that mean?"

She hit him again.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry!"

"Ovulation is the best time to get pregnant, you dundering infantile dolt!"

"I want to know how you know that but I feel like it's a simple answer." Artie's lips twisted.

"I got pregnant at twelve, books and the Internet exist and I took health. I then got pregnant at fifteen!" She hit Arnold again. "How are you a sexual creature and don't look up info on stuff that can happen to you?! Diseases don't skip over you because you haven't heard of them!"

"I- I- I'm sorry." Arnold shrugged.

"I don't get you boys. You're so happy to stick your dick in something warm that you don't think. What the hell?"

He made a distressed sound. "I couldn't help it. She's so pretty and she kissed me and then we were in bed."

"I know. That's how she gets you. That's why I said to not be alone with her!"

He gulped. "I messed up."

"That's why she was so damn perky." Marcy gritted her teeth. "She thinks she's so slick."

"Yuria-"

"Please tell me you didn't fuck up Yuria's life, too." She begged.

"Karou explained how good life would be and she started describing how our kids would look and how our first son would be named after me and we'd raise our kids awesomely and- it all sounded good. I liked thinking about it.

I'm kinda jealous of you, Art. I mean you're married at sixteen and having two kids but you're in love and bringing two children into the world. That's really amazing and I want that."

"Arnold." Marcy cupped his cheeks with both hands. "You don't understand. It's not a fantasy. Marriage is hard and I've been married for a month. Raising kids is not a picnic. Imagine changing a rocket's course.

You're young and need to have fun and grow up into a functional human being. Yes, you can do it like we are but why add stress?"

"But-"

"You don't get it. There's no halfwaying this. If Karou is pregnant, you will be getting married. My uncle is a stern old fashioned man. He doesn't suffer fools lightly and if you even think of refusing to make an honest woman out of my cousin, you will go missing."

Arnold gulped. "Marriage?"

"Marriage." She stared him in the eye. "And there will be no divorce. We don't divorce in my family. You stay with the person you married until one of you die. And we have a habit of living past our prime."

"I wouldn't want to get divorced."

"Don't you understand? Marriage sucks. You have to deal with that person and all their shit. For the rest of your life. Can you say that at sixteen years old, you can make that kind of commitment?"

His eyes lowered. "I don't know."

"You need to find out. It only takes one time and you've done it more especially during their ovulation cycles-"

"How do you know that?" Artie brought up. "That they're ovulating?"

Marcy let Arnold go and turned to Artie. "Karou's my closest cousin. We're so in sync that our cycles mimic each others. This is my normal ovulation cycle. As for Yuria, she told me this morning."

"She told you?!"

"It was a quiet car ride." She deadpanned.

"I don't think I want to know." He faced his cousin. "So what are you going to do, Arn?"

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. I gotta think. I don't know anything."

"Maybe you should go inside and think?" Marcy suggested.

"I've been inside. We just came from inside."

"Oi!" She massaged her temples. "I'll take you somewhere. You need to be away from her, away from temptation."

"Maybe I should leave?"

"You can still enjoy Fair Day, pansy. Just be alone for an hour and think. Come back out when you make a decision."

"I'll be praying for you, Cuz." Artie pitied his cousin… halfway. He kind of thought it'd be cool to have his favorite cousin be in his same predicament.

"Thanks, Art."

Artie socked his arm good-naturedly before wheeling away.

Marcy led Arnold into the house and through twists and turns until she reached a staircase. She went downstairs and through more mazes until she reached the den. "You'll have privacy here. If you don't remember how to get out, text RT and have him text me."

"Thanks, Marcy." He ran his hands over his jeans as he sat in a chair. "Wait!"

"Yeah." She turned from leaving.

"If marriage is so hard, why'd you do it?"

She almost told him it was because her father made her but decided to be honest. She sat on a sofa and looked down at her hands as she figured out how to say it. "I was two years old when I met Mal. He was the first boy I'd ever seen (besides Marc and my Daddy). He was quiet and alone.

No one spoke to him and he spoke to no one. I didn't even see him at first. I was busy playing in the mud and ruining my outfit. And something- something told me to look up. And I saw him.

I really saw him. I knew in that moment that I would grow old with him. Not in a romantic way mind you. I was just two and I'm still on the fence about that lovey dovey junk. But I knew we'd be forever."

"So-? I don't understand. What does that have to do with marriage?"

"When I got pregnant, I wasn't exactly sure who the father was. And that's my fault. I made damn sure I didn't know who the father was."

"What? How?"

"My first sexual experience was sketchy but I knew I wanted it to be with Mal. He was my other half and although I still didn't think of him like _that_ , I wanted- _needed_ it to be him. Don't ever repeat this but I trust him. I trusted him then and I trust him now.

I asked him pointblank to have sex with me and he agreed. So we did it and it was different. I started looking at him different. Then I got pregnant and shit snowballed and here we are. _But_ it was always going to be Mal.

I care for Ellen. A great more than I'm willing to admit to and I could probably care for someone else but there will never be another Mal. I married him because more than anything, I couldn't not.

I put him through a lot of grief but we are one. Whether he'd married someone different, whether I'd married someone different, whether one of us dies or goes away; we're one."

Arnold breathed deeply and nodded slowly. "Thank you."

She stood. "You're welcome." She turned to go before turning back. "If you ever even think of telling anyone what I just said, they'd have to do an autopsy on the alligator that ate the chopped up remains of the person I served your chopped up remains to. Got it?"

His eyes widened. "Got it."

"Happy thinking." She saluted and left.

He leaned back and closed his eyes to really think about his life and choices.

 _ **cell**_

Nic came back with her corndog and led Stacie and Stella to a table to sit. "These are really good. I've already had one."

Stacie pieced off her pink cotton candy. "I had two of these. They're so good. I don't know how Quinn does it but they're better than the ones we get at the store. I like the pink the best."

"I like the popcorn the best." Stella popped a piece into her mouth. "I had some of my Papa's when we first got here and this is my third on my own."

"I like the popcorn, too but my Mommy makes this dip that I wish I could put it in."

"What's in the dip?" Nic asked.

Stacie wrinkled her face as she thought. "I don't remember. She hasn't made it in a long time."

"Too bad she can't make any for today. Mercy said that they have days like this a lot."

"That's so cool! Will we be invited to those?"

"I hope so."

Stacie chewed on her sugary index finger. "I don't have any friends here."

Nic and Stella stared at her.

"We moved here last summer and I haven't made any this year. I tried but it was hard. I've never been the new kid before. I didn't really know what to do."

The terribly shy Nic wrapped an arm around her.

"So I mostly just stayed quiet in class and played with Stevie and Maddie at recess. Maddie's so nice but Stevie wanted to be alone with her. I'm mostly bored this summer. Sammy watches us while my mommy and daddy work and he just wants to watch superhero movies all day."

"We are adjusting to America." Stella shrugged. "We don't know anyone here. We moved for Papa's job. I don't even know if my English is well."

"I'm sorry." Stacie said.

"I have never been new either. I went to the same school my whole life. I'm afraid of going to school."

"Nobody in my class likes me." Nic twiddled her thumbs. "I moved there when I was almost five and I haven't made a friend yet. I don't know why but they hate me."

Stacie sniffled loudly. "We'll be each other's friends! We can be there for each other like Marcy is for Sammy and Maddie is for Stevie! We make a pact!"

"What is a pact?" Stella was confused.

"It's a promise that you can't ever, ever, ever break." Stacie stood up and ran to the face painter to ask for a sheet of paper then asked around for a pen. When she had it, she came back to the table and started writing.

"What are you writing?" Stella and Nic wanted to know.

Stacie finished and scrawled her name at the bottom. "This is a contract. If you agree with everything on this paper, sign your name."

"What does it say?" Stella looked unsure.

Stacie shoved it over.

Stella read it over. It basically was a list of things they'd do together and things they couldn't do without each other. Since she didn't have any friends, it seemed logical to sign. So she did. She pushed it to Nic.

Nic read it and bit her bottom lip as she signed. "What now?"

"When I get home, I'm going to put it in a folder and decorate it. It'll be our official rules to our friendship." Stacie rolled the page up. "Now we get ice cream to celebrate."

A whistle sounded. Everyone (including the trio of eight year olds) looked over. Marcy was standing in a chair. "The movie's up next so grab your snacks and get in one spot! I don't want to see your big heads moving while I'm trying to watch! That is all!"

Mal (who had whistled) helped her down.

"What movie?!" Azimio yelled.

"Why do you care?" Marcy tugged her shirt down.

"I don't want to sit through no chick flick!"

"Az!" Shauna glared at him.

"Have we not met?" Marcy gave off serious attitude. "I don't do chick flicks."

"It's because she's not a chick." Mike teased.

"You are…"

He glared at her as his friends laughed, his brothers louder than them.

Stacie giggled. "He's mad at her now. Let's get food before the movie starts so she doesn't get mad at us."

 _ **cell**_

Santana pushed Artie's chair over to a photo booth. Artie was put out completely. "Why are you making us do this?"

"Shut up!" Santana pushed him inside and went to tamper with the controls so she'd get the background she wanted.

"San." Brittany sighed. "Be nice."

"I am nice!" She found one that suited her and raced back to pose Brittany and Artie. She sat Brittany in his lap then sat herself. She knew she was racing against the clock and hurried to fix both of their hair before fixing her own. "Now smile!"

"San,-" Artie was annoyed.

"Smile!" She growled.

He made a face before smiling.

Brittany's smile was sad around the edges.

Santana smiled brightly. The flash went off. "Now silly faces!"

They each made a silly face as the flash went off.

"Kissing!"

They threewayed kissed as the flash went off.

"Now sexy faces!"

She and Brittany made "sexy" faces but Artie crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue as the last flash went off.

Santana hopped up and cradled her stomach as she raced to grab the two sets of photos spitting out. She squealed as she looked them over until she saw the last picture and saw Artie. "You didn't make the right face!"

Brittany waddled over to see. "It's fine, San. We look good."

"No!" Santana whined before full out crying. "He ruined our pictures! I wanted to frame them but now I can't!"

Artie blew out a breath before wheeling over. He took her hands and pulled her onto his lap before swiping his thumb over her cheeks. "I'm sorry, San. I shouldn't have made that face. I didn't realize how important these pictures were to you. Let's take them again and I promise I'll do whatever you want."

"Really?" She hiccuped.

"Really."

"Good." She pouted as she got up to fiddle with the controls.

Brittany smiled at Artie and bent to wrap her arms around his neck. "You're a good husband."

"I am, ain't I?" He grinned.

She kissed him. "Sure are!"

Santana waved them back. "Okay, smile!"

 _ **cell**_

"Here you go." Sam held up the bracelet.

Marcy took it. "Thanks."

"What do you want me to win you next?"

"You don't have to win me stuff." She wasn't giving the tennis bracelet back though…

"I know but you're my best friend and I don't-"

Blaine cleared his throat.

"I'm not saying you're _not_ my best friend. Just that she is, too." Sam hurried to correct.

Blaine looked at Artie, who had his BS face on. "What do you think?"

"He likes her better than us." Artie said immediately.

"She was _your_ best man." Sam defended himself.

Artie's jaw dropped.

"He's right. You like her better than us, too." Blaine raised a brow.

"She smells better than the both of you." Artie sneered.

Both gasped. "I smell good!"

"Not like her."

Marcy's brow was raised as they debated what she did better than the others. "What the hell?"

"You're better than all of us combined." Blaine remarked. "Why are you friends with us?"

"Are you serious? You're having an existential crisis at Fair Day? Dudes…"

"Just tell us." Artie rolled his eyes.

"It's not because of your insecurity issues…"

"Marcy." Sam pouted.

"You have different qualities." She shrugged. "You get on my nerves less than other people. What do you want from me?"

"Give us each a reason you're friends with us." Blaine said plainly.

She groaned. "I don't want to do this."

"Because you can't think of anything?" Sam widened his eyes.

"Wouldja quit it?! Why don't you ask other people this stupid shit?! Why do I always get these awful ass questions?!"

"You're evading." Blaine wouldn't be deterred.

Marcy refused to answer.

"Really?!" Artie snapped. "Nothing?!"

Marcy pitched forward when something plowed into her. She looked down to see Lisa wrapped around her legs. "What do you want?"

"Hi." Lisa set her chin on Marcy's leg.

"Don't get too close, kid." Artie warned. "She won't tell you why she likes you. _If_ she likes you."

Lisa's face contorted in confusion as Marcy reached out and slapped his chest. "Don't tell her that!"

"Well tell us how you feel about us!"

"I don't like you right now!"

Artie crossed his arms.

"I like you." Lisa told Marcy.

"I like you way better than these little girls." Marcy bent over to tell Lisa.

"Hurtful!" Sam gasped.

"You're just four and already more mature than three sixteen year old crybabies that are so insecure, they want validation from someone that detests human beings anyway."

"Are we more childish than a four year old?" Blaine was distraught.

"Yes."

Blaine's lips flattened. "We're sorry for putting you in an uncomfortable situation such as feeling. We won't do it again."

Lisa lifted her arms. Marcy scoffed before picking her up and setting her on her hip. "You're kind."

"What?" Artie didn't understand.

"You heard me. I'm not saying it again."

"Which one?"

"All of you, you slackjawed idiots!"

Sam grinned widely and opened his arms.

"Get away from me."

He shuffled forward.

"Stop."

He moved again.

She sighed deeply. "Get it over with."

He squealed happily and hugged her tight.

"Three. Two. One. Get the fuck away from me."

He let her go. "Let me win you a stuffed animal."

Marcy looked at Lisa. "Should I let him?"

Lisa nodded and pointed at a white monkey. "That one."

"Alright, Labrador. Knock down those milk bottles. My diamonds need to adorn something."

"Diamonds?" Sam dropped the ball. "Aren't those rhinestones?"

"Rhinestones? No. Why would they be rhinestones?"

"Be-because." He blinked. "This is your backyard."

"I'm failing to see the correlation."

"The what?"

"She doesn't see why this being her backyard has to do with those stones being real." Artie explained.

"Because! I know you have money but this is just a friendly thing…, right?"

She looked so confused.

"It's not a big deal. Just for friends and no pressure."

"What pressure? And this was a sibling thing first." She didn't get what he was saying.

"Because- I don't know." He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just feel pressured now."

"Pressured to do _what_?"

He twitched. "I don't know. Perform or whatever. I feel like everyone's looking at me and I have to act a certain way."

"Because the jewelry is real…?"

"It's what it represents." Artie explained. "It highlights that we're not on your level."

"Level of what?" She felt they were purposely not telling her.

"You don't get it because you've always had money."

"Your family isn't broke."

"Both of my parents make less than $60,000 a year before taxes. How much do you make?"

"Now?"

"Yes. Now."

"$520,000."

"What about after taxes?"

"It's tax free."

"See? What could you know about how it is for people like us?"

"Oh, come on! You're going to be richer than Bill Gates one day!"

"Do you know Bill Gates?"

"Not all rich people know each other." She narrowed her eyes.

He gave her a look.

"Vaguely." She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I think we're straying from the point." Blaine said. "Sam feels that you two aren't from the same place. You don't understand him-"

"Because I have a few more dollars than him?!" She scowled.

"It's more than a few!" Sam couldn't believe she didn't get it.

"Where was that money when I was in Sly's?! Did Bill Gates save me from juvie?! Was $520,000 a year enough to keep me home with my children?! No?! Because money doesn't matter! I was in the same place as you! some broke backwoods Tennessee country boy! And we became friends because we have much more in common than our bank accounts but if that's not enough for you because the gems we chose to give away -to our friends no less- are real then fuck me!"

Sam didn't notice the people staring and only tried to hug her because he'd made her upset. Tried being the magic word…

She punched him in the chest.

He bent over, wheezing. "I'm- I'm sorry!"

"You really are." She glared at him.

"I didn't mean- huhn! we couldn't be friends! Just that- ugh! I feel a bit- huhn! out of my league now!"

"Well you shouldn't. I knew about your money situation and didn't hate you. Why would I now?"

"You don't- ugh! hate me?"

"Not all the time."

He straightened with difficulty and approached her carefully.

"No."

"Come on." He breathed heavily. "Friends hug."

Artie raised a brow.

Blaine looked uncomfortable.

Marcy looked (was) unmoved. She turned her head to question Lisa. "Should I let him grovel?"

"What's grovel?" The blonde asked.

"Beg like a bitch."

Lisa giggled. "Yeah!"

Marcy looked at Sam and rolled her eyes. "Impress me."

He got down on one knee and took her hand. "I promise that I'm going to be a better friend. I won't get jealous when you pay more attention to the other guys and I won't bug you about stuff and I won't get upset about our differences and I won't, above all, continue embarrassing you with this public show." He stood up.

"You're lucky you're cute, Rapunzel." She monotoned.

"Cute enough to hug my best friend?"

"You'd have to ask him."

Sam pulled a face. "Marcy!"

"Two seconds and you're off. Any longer and I'll break your leg."

He gulped and hugged her, wondering why he was taking chances with his health. But then he got into the hug. She was very stiff and unwelcoming but she was very soft and smelled good yet was cool to the touch. He backed away as soon as possible. "So you still want the monkey?"

"Capuchin monkeys are like newly born children. The ones that can hold their heads up? Children, not monkeys."

He frowned and cocked his head. "So yes?"

"Yes."

He grinned and picked up the ball. "You've never punched me before. Your fist hurts."

"At least now I know it works."

Artie and Blaine laughed.

 _ **cell**_

Karou placed her hands over Arnold's eyes. "Guess who!"

"Um… I don't know too many people here so I'm going to go with Karou?"

"Logic users. Don't get 'em." She moved and sat next to him. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you for hours."

He lifted a shoulder. "Around."

She noticed he avoided her gaze and knew those one word cryptic answers. "What'd she say?"

"Who?" He toyed with his pretzel.

"Captain Buzzkill. Marcy."

He sagged in defeat. "She didn't say anything that didn't need to be said."

"She scared you off? Typical. Any man gets within a fifty mile radius of her and her acid tongue sends them packing. What'd she say? That we're too young? We don't know each other yet? That I'm copying her?"

"She didn't say any of that but I'm starting to think that's what you think but are too afraid of examining closely."

"What are you? smart?"

"Yes." He gave her a look. "You don't know the first thing about me but want to have my baby?"

"We'll _learn_! That Ellen chick knows nothing about her. Nothing and they're good."

"We're not them."

"Who?"

"Marcy and Artie. We're not them."

"I don't know about you and your cousin but I'm just like mine." She flipped her hair.

"Karou. What's this really about? Why are you pushing this so hard?"

She looked away.

He sighed and looked down at his hands. "She said your dad would make me marry you."

She licked her lips. "It wouldn't be so bad!"

He took one of her hands. "I'm sure it wouldn't be. But do you want "not so bad" or do you want stupid love?"

"Hey!" Yuria walked over and sat on Arnold's other side. "I've been looking for you two. What's going on?"

"I'm explaining to Karou that we need to think about this baby thing a bit more." He stared at Karou, who steadfastly refused to look at him.

"Why? It's a fantastic idea!" Yuria could picture it now. She always wanted a daughter so she could redo her and her own mother's relationship.

Both Arnold and Karou snapped their attention to the Vietnamese girl. One yelped, "What?!" while the other exclaimed, "Really?!"

Yuria nodded. "It's a fabulous idea. I can't wait to be a mum."

Karou smiled widely as Arnold's jaw dropped. "You can't mean that!"

"Of course I do. It's why I agreed to it in the first place."

"But-?!" He stuttered. "How?! What's with you two?!"

"Can you honestly say you don't want to have children that you can wrestle with and give piggy back rides and feed and do other amazing things with?" Karou prosed.

He tried to speak but only gasps came out.

"I know I didn't say anything about my father but I didn't want to scare you off."

"What about your father?" Yuria asked.

"If I am pregnant, he'll make Arnold marry me."

"What about me?"

"I could ask to include you. As long as I'm married before I give birth."

Yuria chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know for sure how my father would react. I know he'll be unhappy with me. But when is he ever not?"

Karou nodded. "I understand. There is no pleasing my father."

Arnold snapped out of his stupor and all he wanted to do was save them. "We can be together. We don't have to get married and have kids."

"How long will we have?" Karou questioned seriously. "I don't know when my father will call me home."

"Neither do I." Yuria brought up. "My father is unpredictable."

Arnold felt panic. He did actually like the pair but he wasn't sure if he was prepared for fatherhood. He had thought over his situation and hoped he could talk the girls out of their plan so he wouldn't have to make a decision. "Couldn't we do long distance?"

"In a fledgling relationship?" Karou raised a brow.

"Yeah?" He was now doubtful.

"My cousin tried that and cheated on her boyfriend."

"Marcy-?" He frowned and turned.

"No. I have more than one cousin, you know. You haven't met this one. She isn't even the type to do something like that and she really hurt the guy."

His frown deepened. "Was it that Sam guy?"

"He is so good-looking." She bit her lip.

He stared at her.

"What?"

"You think he's attractive?"

"I know he is. I can see fine." She couldn't actually…

"You're going to say to my face that some guy turns you on?"

"I didn't say that. He does but I didn't say it."

He glared. "What if I said another girl was attractive?!"

"Depending on the girl, you'd be stating a fact." She blinked.

He was really upset with her and got up to walk away.

"What the hell is his problem?"

Yuria wondered if she really didn't know. Was she and Marcy that much alike? "Do you want to get a milkshake? We should let him calm down for a bit."

"I guess." Karou stood. "Boys are fucking insane."

Yuria kept her opinions to herself but she felt the insane one might be the girl whose hand she was holding.

 _ **cell**_

"Hi, Little Diva." Kurt sat next to Marcy.

"Sup, Gaybird." Marcy shifted.

"I still feel like you're mocking me when you call me that."

"I keep telling you to unbind your knickers."

He chuckled and stared at her. "That is amazing to see."

"Are you sure you're gay?"

"You're giving life to your child, not shaking your breasts on stage."

"Straight men don't seem to know the difference."

"Where's Mal?"

"He doesn't know the difference…"

His eyes widened. "So where is he?"

She leaned over and cupped his ear to whisper it to him before straightening.

Kurt was beet red. "Oh my-!"

"He's a freak."

"No, Mommy." Mickey chewed on her corndog. "Daddy is perfect."

"Don't believe that. No one on Earth is perfect."

"Nobody's perfect." Mally echoed.

"Nobody's perfect." Marcy nodded.

He beamed.

"Nobody?" Lisa asked.

"Nobody." Marcy told her.

Kurt set his chin on his fist. "Seeing you mother is extraordinary. You're so good at it."

"I'm amazing."

"And so modest."

"Modesty's for ugly people."

He laughed. "I wish I were straight so I could take you from your husband and wife."

"You don't need to be straight. You don't know all I can do."

"Marcy…" He smirked.

She whispered in his ear again and he paled. "That's just one thing."

He cleared his throat a few times. "I can't believe you said that in- does Mal consent to that?"

"You'd have to ask him."

Kurt wasn't sure he could think it, let alone say it. He shook his head. "They're really lucky to have you. As the only single member of our group, I'd kill for what you all have."

"One, Felicity is playing games and refuses to snap Ross up so you're not the only single person. Two, Felicity's not the only person playing games."

He frowned. "Who else?"

"You."

"Me?!"

Riley began fussing around her mother's nipple so Marcy put her on her shoulder to burp. "Yes, you."

"How?" Kurt helped pat the baby's back.

"You're ignoring Karofsky like he has syphilis."

" _Dave_?!"

"Yes, _Dave_! He has feelings and you're stomping all over them."

"How?"

"He's in love with you and you act like he doesn't exist."

"He- he loves me?!" Kurt's eyes were wide and he looked like he'd swallowed his tongue.

"Are you that obtuse?"

He was completely flustered. "I can't believe it!"

"Can't believe what?" Santana walked over with Mercedes. "How incredibly uptight you look at a fair cuz I can't believe it either."

"Stop it, Tana." Mercedes' lips twisted. "What's wrong, Kurtie?"

"He's acting brand new about Karofsky." Marcy scoffed.

Santana laughed and sat next to Marcy. "I have no idea why he loves you! You ignore him hardcore!"

Kurt looked horrified. "What?!"

"It's not so much that you ignore him." Mercedes sat on his side. "Just that you're blind to his feelings."

"Which sucks on a whole other level." Santana snickered.

"For Karofsky." Marcy set Riley in her carrier on the table. "Kurt's sitting pretty. He has an adoring fan and he's free to date whoever he wants."

"I- I would _never_ do that!" Kurt gasped.

Mercedes looked uncomfortable. "But you kinda are, boo."

Kurt was back to horrified. "I-I can't believe this! You're saying that he likes me-?!"

"Loves you." The trio interrupted.

"Loves me." Kurt whispered, shocked.

"I'm sorry, boo." Mercedes patted his hand. "This must be difficult for you."

"I can't believe you really didn't know." Santana chuckled.

"How would I?! He never gave a clue!" Kurt clutched his face.

Marcy gave him her BS face. "He basically shouts it every time he opens his mouth. You just don't want to hear it."

Kurt lowered his eyes. "I can't believe it."

"Is it that bad?" Mercedes stuck her bottom lip out. "Do you dislike him that much?"

"Dislike him? I don't dislike Dave. He's my friend."

"What you need to do is tell him you know how he feels and you don't return his feelings." Marcy told him.

Kurt's eyebrows raised. "Well I didn't say that…"

All three girls' jaws dropped.

"What are you saying?" Mercedes spoke in hushed tones.

"I don't know." Kurt's mind was abuzz. "I'm just- wondering, I guess. He really has feelings for me?"

"Yes!" Marcy and Santana snapped.

"I don't know. Ever since I came out and honestly before, I wanted a relationship. A real relationship. I wanted someone to love and love me back. I wanted kisses in the rain-"

"Bad idea." Marcy muttered.

"Movie nights and cuddling on the couch. I wanted that closeness. To have what you guys have now. To have love like you guys-"

Santana snorted.

"I want that with all my heart." He finished.

"Do you think you'll have that with Karofsky?" Mercedes squeezed his hand.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know."

"Best way is to do it." Marcy was nothing if not fearless.

"Do it?"

"Go talk to him. Ask him out-"

"Oh no!" Kurt stopped that before it got started. "I am _not_ asking him out!"

"Stop being a girl. He's drooled over you for nearly a year. You want to try him out, you gotta do the work."

"Did you ask Mal out?" He sassed.

"Plenty of times." She returned quickly.

His mouth hung open before he snapped it closed. Santana smirked at him as he thought. "What would I even say?"

"Hey, wanna go to the movies sometime?" Marcy deadpanned.

"It's not that easy!"

"Yes, it is."

"Cedes!"

Mercedes leaned against him. "I'm sorry, boo but she's right. You just have to bite the bullet."

"He's not gonna do it." Santana scoffed. "He's too chicken."

"I am not!" Kurt was offended.

"I dare you!"

Marcy snorted. "I bet you $10 he won't make it across the yard."

"He won't even get up."

"Guys?!" Mercedes didn't know why she was surprised.

Kurt was incensed and stood up. He stalked over to where Karofsky was sitting with Azimio and Shauna as Shauna made Azimio a red (his favorite color) dragon (his favorite animal) on a short sleeved yellow (her favorite color) shirt in glue and glitter.

Karofsky tensed immediately. "Hey, Kurt. What's up?"

Now that he was there (and the others were staring at him), Kurt was nervous. He looked back to where he'd come from and saw Marcy and Santana visibly mocking him. He stood to his full height and faced Karofsky. "Do you want to go to the movies with me?"

"We just saw a movie." Azimio pointed out.

"Az!" Shauna facepalmed. "Ignore him! Please!"

"Well?" Kurt eyed Karofsky.

The beefy boy shrugged, lost. "We did just see a movie."

"Not tonight." Kurt stressed. "When is your next free day from work?"

"Tomorrow."

"Let's go tomorrow."

"Okay." Karofsky was a little confused. "What are we going to see? I'm not trying to be mean but I don't want to see anything you and the girls come up with. Unless it's Marcy. She likes the bloodiest movies."

"Aw yeah!" Azimio fist-bumped his best friend.

Kurt could have died. Karofsky thought it was a group thing! Could that work in his favor? "I don't know about anyone else. I just asked you first."

"Well I'm in." Karofsky lifted a shoulder. "We should pick a movie fast though. Something we won't go back on."

"Sure." Kurt's smile was more of a grimace.

Shauna was thoroughly confused. She was sure Kurt was asking the younger yet bigger teen on a date. "Just keep us in the loop."

"Yeah." Kurt backed away until he was back with Mercedes, Marcy and Santana (and the kids).

"You don't look happy." Mercedes noticed. "We could not be wrong."

"I deserve winnings." Kurt sat numbly. "I went over."

"We only said that stuff to get you mad enough to go over." Santana wouldn't pay a dime.

"What?!" He snapped his gaze to hers.

"It worked." Marcy muttered.

He sulked.

"So how did it go?" Mercedes pressed.

"He thinks it's a group thing." He sulked harder.

Marcy and Santana bubbled up with laughter.

"Guys!" Mercedes hissed before rubbing Kurt's back. "It's okay, boo. That might be a good thing. It could take some pressure off."

"You really think so?" Kurt hoped.

"Sure do!" She smiled confidently.

The corner of his mouth kicked up. "Okay, it's tomorrow night-"

"No can do." Marcy denied.

"What? Why not?" He deflated.

"We have Family Dinner Sunday nights." Mercedes explained.

"So do we." Santana lifted a shoulder.

Kurt sighed. "How about Monday?"

"Stuff to do." Marcy shook her head. "Besides, doesn't he work on weekdays?"

"Shoot! I'll ask him when he's free and get back to you guys. I really need you there."

"Why? A double date not big enough?" She scoffed.

Mercedes reached around Kurt and slapped her arm, ignoring her look. "You stop that! Kurt helped us a lot in juvie so we can be there in his time of need!"

Marcy blew a raspberry. The twins copied her.

"Don't do that, babies!" Mercedes wagged a finger. "Mommy's naughty!"

"Yup!" Marcy had zero shame as Santana laughed.

"Mommy naughty like Mally?" Mickey asked.

Mally's head swerved to look at her, indignant.

Mercedes' lips twitched as Kurt chuckled. "Mommy's even worse."

"Pow pow?" Mally frowned and looked at Mercedes.

Mercedes paled as Marcy smirked. "No! No pow pow!"

"What's pow pow?" Kurt wanted to know.

"Nothing!"

He squinted at her.

"Please don't think about it."

"How about we go over what you're going to say to Karofsky at the movies?" Marcy suggested. "You're eventually going to have to make it known you want to date him."

Kurt's eyes widened and he paled.

 _ **cell**_

Maddie threw away her apple core and wiped her sticky fingers on a napkin. "What do you want to do next?"

Stevie shrugged before throwing away his cotton candy refuse. "What do you want to do?"

Maddie wrinkled her nose as she looked around. "How's your stomach?"

"My stomach?" He was confused.

"How's your stomach feel? We can go on that spiny ride but you could throw up."

"That'd be so cool!"

Maddie giggled. _Boys!_ "C'mon! Choose something. I'll do whatever you want."

That was music to Stevie's ears. Literally. Different music began playing. He turned when he heard Artie call out, "Here's a little something for all the lovers!"

Stevie grinned and turned back to Maddie. "Want to dance?"

Maddie's eyes widened in excitement. "Yes!"

"Really?" He couldn't believe he just asked her- and she said yes!

"Yeah. I love to dance. Come on." She grabbed his hand and ran off to the space for dancing. She put his arms around her when he just stood there then put her arms around his neck.

He kept still, having never danced with a girl that wasn't his mom or sister.

She jerked him. "You have to move."

He shuffled his feet.

"Now smile. It isn't that bad to dance with me, is it?"

"No!" He shook his head violently.

"Then relax. I won't bite." She smiled at him.

He forced himself to relax and tightened his hold on her.

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

He felt like his heart stopped and he stopped moving.

"Stevie…" She closed her eyes.

"Right. Sorry." He began moving again.

"What is that?" Mike narrowed his eyes.

"What is what?" Tina asked.

"That!" He turned her head.

"Oh! So cute!" She moved away from him and clapped.

"No! Not cute!"

"Do you see this?!" Mal stomped over.

"It's got to stop!" Mike agreed.

"Where's Marc?!"

"Marc, stop!" Laura tried her best to halt her husband but he was storming over to Maddie and the poor unsuspecting Stevie.

Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy threw themselves on him. "Marc, stop!"

Mal picked Marcy up. "Nope! Get him, Marc!"

Mike dragged Mercedes and Quinn away. "Get him!"

"Wait!" Sam tried to intervene. "What's so wrong?"

"He is not about to move in on my little sister." Marc made that clear.

"They're not doing anything!"

"They are _too_ close!"

"She's laying on _him_!" Marcy snapped.

"She's copying you all!"

Mercedes and Quinn made their crying faces. "What does that mean?"

"I would like to know that as well." Laura let him go and set her fists on her hips.

"Come on, MarcD." Marcy spat. "Say it."

Marc blanched and stammered. "I'm not- I'm not saying- anything _bad_ about you all!"

"Then what are you saying?!" The four demanded.

He gulped. "I just don't want her to grow up too fast. You're all moms and none of you are twenty one yet. I just want her to stay innocent for as long as she can."

"Marc." Laura unbent first. "She's not going to grow up too fast."

"They did!" He pointed to the three girls right under him. "Especially the one with _3_ kids!"

"We made mistakes with them and can perfect it with Maddie and Lisa."

"Hey!" Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy and Mal yelped.

"The point is that we'll do better with those two-"

"Ain't that shitless?" Marcy muttered.

"And they won't have to go through the things those five did. But we can't keep them shackled up. Maddie is _eleven years old_ now and a preteen. She's growing up and she needs to make some decisions on her own."

"But-" Marc sulked.

"But nothing! Leave her alone!"

He scowled. "You won't always be around. Termite better get his affairs in order."

She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go back to you messing us over!" Mike bit off.

"Yeah!" Quinn and Mal yelled.

"We see how it is, witch doctor." Marcy glared.

"You didn't mean that, Laura. Right?" Mercedes stuck her lip out.

Laura hugged her. "I'm sorry, honey but we weren't the best when you were little. We didn't shield you the way we were supposed to and even introduced you to stuff. That was wrong of us. We weren't looking out for you and I'm sorry."

The five looked at each other before shrugging. "It's okay."

"No, it's not and I'm going to make it up to you."

"Do we want this?" Marcy pulled on Mal's shirt to get him to lean down.

"I don't know." Mike answered. "Sounds like a trap."

"Stop it!" Mercedes hit both. "We forgive you, Lady but if you feel you need to make it up to us, we'll let you."

Laura hugged her again. "You were always a good child."

"And I'm offended…" Marcy mumbled.

"You were never good nor a child. But I'm going to fix that."

"Yeah, I'm definitely thinking I don't want this."

"I know I don't." Mal frowned.

"Shut up, pipsqueak!" Marc growled. "If she wants to dress you up and take pictures, you're going to!"

Laura gasped, excited. "We can take family pictures!"

"Aww man!" Mike groaned.

"We're doing this! As soon as you two have your babies. It's going to be amazing! Where's my phone?! I need to start planning outfits immediately!"

"Good gracious, what have you done?" Marcy glared at Marc.

"I- I didn't think this through." He frowned.

"We see!" Mike snapped.

"Do we _have_ to take family pictures?" Marc asked Laura tentatively.

"Not with our parents, Marc." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, hallelujah!" He bent over to catch his breath.

"Whew!" Mike, Marcy and Mal hugged each other.

Laura set her hands on her hips and tapped her toes. "Why would I suggest a photo session with them as a way to apologize?"

"I don't know but that would be the very wrong way to go about it." Mike breathed heavily.

"Go dance with your wife." She commanded.

He grinned and inched over to Tina. "Do you want to dance?"

"Are you calm about Maddie and Stevie?" Tina put him off.

He scowled. "For now."

Tina made a distressed noise before rolling her eyes and going into his arms. "You should be ashamed."

"He's not!" Marcy called out.

"Thank you, Moppet!" Mike yelled.

"Do you want to dance, Satan?" Mal looked down at the sixteen year old.

"With you?" Her nose wrinkled.

His chest puffed up in anger.

"Calm down. I'm not dancing to no slow songs so when RT gets off his slow jam kick, we can dance."

"Stop- stop whipping me up then telling me to calm down!"

She turned to him slowly. "Are you fucking serious?!"

"I don't do that!"

Artie cut the music as everyone turned to face Mal, whether they heard him or not.

"I don't!" He defended.

"You liar!" Quinn crossed her arms over her chest. "You _bad_ liar!"

His nostrils flared as he narrowed his eyes.

"You are the worst little brother in existence!"

Santana scoffed. " _I've_ got the worst little brother in existence!"

"Hey!" Gomez shouted.

"No, my little brother makes you want to kill him." Karou rubbed her temples just thinking about her almost twelve year old brother.

"Hello!" Laura waved an angry hand at Mike. "I got gipped three times!"

"Hey!" Marc, Mike and Mal bit off.

"But you're better." Laura kissed Marc. "I only want you dead half the time."

"As long as you don't want me dead all the time!" He stared at her in wonder.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't!"

"I do." Marcy's lips twisted.

"What are you trying to say?!" Mal demanded.

" _I hate you_." Marcy said slowly.

"Stop saying that! What are the twins supposed to think?!"

Marcy squatted in front of the pair. "I don't like your daddy."

The twins gasped as Mal steamed but Marcy simply shrugged.

"I know I don't." Quinn chimed in.

"Uhm. I don't always. Actually it's most of the time." Mercedes mumbled. "I usually spend my time plotting your death."

"Hey!" Mal felt attacked.

"Guys?" Ellen raised a concern. "Why would you say you don't like Mal?"

"I don't understand how you could." Marcy straightened.

"I'm amazing!" Mal thrust his chest out.

"Amazingly bad. Like astronomically bad."

"I'm not bad!"

"Back up!" Marcy pointed. "You are not going to be within striking distance of my children and you're telling these helacious lies. Any lightning thrown will hit you and you alone."

Mal stomped over to a table and sat down.

"It's okay, Mal. They don't appreciate us either." Mike sat next to him.

"Which is no fair!" Gomez grumped. "Cuz we're awesome!"

"Yeah right!" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Why do you guys have problems with your younger brothers?" Ellen hugged her own. "I love Elliot and he loves me."

"Do you love the twins?" Marcy raised a brow.

"The twins-?"

"Elias and Elijah." Marcy clarified.

Ellen's face hardened.

"See? We have the same problems with our little brothers that you do with your older ones."

Ellen reached out and hit Mal.

Who was truly hurt. "Ow! Hey!"

"You're their brother! Why are you so bad?!"

He gasped. "How could you turn her against me?!"

"I was saving you the work." Marcy sniffed.

"You're awful!" Mercedes and Quinn yelled.

He dropped his head onto the tabletop.

"Daddy." Mickey slid off her seat and went to him. She forced herself onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his chest. "Daddy."

Mal kissed her head. "I got my princess so I don't care what any of you say!"

"She'll be the one taking care of your ass in your golden age." Marcy spat.

"You won't take care of me?" He clutched his chest.

"I'm hoping you go first but in case I don't, no."

"Well damn!"

"That goes for you and Ana, too." Santana pointed to her husband.

Artie's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"I'm not taking care of no old man! Besides, I'd be old, too and I'll need someone to take care of me."

"AJ will take care of us." Brittany was sure.

"You'll take care of Mommy, won't you?" Marcy gathered Mally in her arms and kissed his face repeatedly.

"Forever and ever." He agreed.

"I'm so glad I have a son." Laura picked Quad up and nuzzled him.

"I'll take care of you, Lady." Mike said.

Laura narrowed her eyes. "Stay away from me, Michael!"

"Why don't you love me?" He pulled his little boy face.

"You're not fooling anyone!"

He pouted.

"Laura." Tina fell for it.

"Don't let him trick you, Tina. He's as bad as bad can be!"

Mercedes and Quinn pointed to Mal.

Mal stuck his tongue out at them before kissing his daughter's cheek.

"And it trickled down." Marcy sighed as she sat with Mally in her lap. "But I like you better."

Mally leaned his head against her chest and chewed on his fingers. "I like you, too Mommy."

Quinn came over to tickle him. "I want my son to be just like you."

Marcy raised her brows.

"Well maybe not _just_ like you. Mostly like you."

"Don't do that to my son!" Mal snapped. "That's my mini me!"

"Hand to heaven, that's the truth." Marcy blew out a breath.

"Oh? So you're admitting he's mine now?"

"You had the test done."

"He's mine!"

"So you think."

Mercedes went to Mal right before he imploded and kissed his face. "Calm down, Mal. You know for a fact that the twins are yours."

"A total fluke!" Marcy said snidely.

Mercedes focused Mal on her. "It doesn't matter what she says. They're yours and she can't change that. Nobody can."

Mal breathed deeply and got himself under control.

"Rye's not." Marcy said quietly.

"Mercy!"

"Marcy, stop that!" Mercedes frowned.

"She's not. Wu's the father of my baby." Marcy pulled her hair to her left shoulder.

"I'm going to kill her! I am going to kill her!" Mal stabbed a finger in his wife's direction.

"Is that true, Marcy?" Maddie sat next to the green eyed storm raiser.

"Yup." Marcy nodded. "She could be any number of other guys but Wu is the best chance."

Mercedes threw all her weight on Mal. "Marcy, stop teasing him!"

"Ain't nobody teasing him. I'm telling the truth. More than likely Riley is not his."

"We're going to the hospital Monday morning!" Mal seethed.

"Nope! We got work."

"Fuck work!"

"Mal!" Mercedes needed Quinn to help keep him restrained.

"Not that this isn't hilarious-" Lauren grinned. "But you have a job?"

Tina made the sign for stop talking.

"We have the best job in the world!" Maddie piped up.

Puck's, Finn's, Rachel's, Anna's, Tina's and Ellen's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"Second best job for us." Laura pinched her cheek.

"I'm a good auntie so me, too!" Maddie ducked her head.

"Where do you work?" Brittany wanted to know.

Tina gasped and shook her head. "You can't ask that!"

"What?" Mike looked so confused. "Why not?"

"What? Because." Ellen stammered.

"Because why?" Mal raised a confused brow.

"Don't you get upset?" Finn shrugged.

"About asking about work?" Quinn didn't get it.

"You were so angry when we asked the twins-" Rachel started.

Marcy understood now. "We were upset that you asked the twins, not that you asked. It's not a secret. You could have asked any time."

The spouses were dumbfounded. "What?!"

"Why would you think it was a secret?" Mercedes was confused about that part.

"You never said anything about it!" Puck couldn't believe this. "You just kept saying you were going to work and that's it!"

"What else were we supposed to say?!" Marcy bit off.

"I talk about my new job." Finn was a bit hurt.

"I talk about my work." Puck added.

"We know better than to bore people…" Marcy muttered.

Both glared at her.

"So there isn't a secret?" Rachel wanted to confirm. "You don't want to leave us out?"

"Why would we want to leave you out?" Quinn looked at her askance.

They were stumped.

Santana and Lauren burst out laughing.

They felt foolish. "It's not funny!"

Santana shot up. "Crap! I have to go now! But that's great!" She waddled towards the house as fast as she could, still laughing. "You thought it was a secret!"

Lauren leaned on Shane. "Why'd you think it was a secret?!"

"That's not nice, Lauren!" Shauna admonished.

"Why didn't you ask if it was a secret?" Brittany asked.

"Because that's logical." Marcy muttered.

Ellen pouted.

Azimio burst out laughing. "You guys are hilarious!"

"Az!" Shauna swatted him.

Karofsky's lips twitched. "Come on, Shauna. You don't think it's a bit funny? They thought it was a secret."

Lauren fell out anew. "Aw crap! I gotta go now! But you guys are funny!" She got up to quickly waddle to the house. "Secret!"

Artie snickered. Lila hit him. "What?! It's not my fault! If I wanna know something, I'ma ask!"

Sam and Blaine looked at each other with grimaces and shrugged. If it didn't ruffle any feathers, they agreed.

"Guys?!" Tina sulked.

"Nah, Tiny Dancer!" Artie wagged a finger. "Y'all did it!"

Rachel made her crying face.

"Really?! You're going to cry now but you didn't ask them what was goin on?"

Finn wrapped his arms around her. "We thought we couldn't. Marcy and Mal got really mad at us for asking the twins."

"Because you asked the twins!" Quinn bit off.

"Why is that so bad?" Sara asked.

"That's a mighty big no-no, tiny tot." Marcy shook her finger. "Have your parents never told you that what goes on in your house, stays in your house?"

Sara's eyes were wide. "No."

Azimio snorted. "My mom used to say that all the time and my dad even says it."

"My mom says it all the time." Shauna agreed. "She even told me that if anybody asked me questions, for me to tell them to ask her."

"My mom didn't like me telling what went on in our house either." Felicity admitted (which was why she continued to run away).

Artie shook his head with a smirk. "My mom said she'd beat us up if we told what went on in our house."

Lila nodded hard.

"It's like the one thing our mom didn't like about the south." Sam said. "Everybody in your business? She said our family's business was just for the family."

"My dad hasn't said those exact words but he's very private." Kurt admitted.

"So it's just us that hasn't gotten the message?" Finn sighed.

"Yup!" Artie laughed.

Lila hit him.

"We never apologized for that, did we?" Finn felt low. "I'm really sorry for pressuring the twins."

"Me too." Rachel sulked. "It was wrong of us."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too." Tina played with her fingers. "My mother explained to me how wrong it was and I understand now."

Puck ran a hand over his Mohawk. "I'm sorry, Mini Mama, Mal. That wasn't cool of us."

"I'm sorry I didn't stop them as soon as it happened." Anna felt remorse herself.

"There shouldn't have been anything to stop." Ellen looked between her spouses. "I shouldn't have asked in the first place. It was wrong and I'm supposed to be a parental figure to them and I did them like that. It wasn't right. So I'm sorry to you guys but also to you two."

Mally and Mickey blinked at her. "Is okay."

"Thank you."

Mercedes leaned on Marcy. "Can you please forgive them? They're sorry."

Marcy's brow raised in slight confusion and mild incredulousness.

Mal took her hand and they face-spoke.

She huffed loudly. "Fine, whatever. You get one. Do it again and I'll set you afire."

"Yay!" Mercedes forced Marcy to clap.

Quinn sat next to Finn. "Wow. That was quick. She can hold a grudge."

Mal clapped a hand over Marcy's mouth.

 ** _cell_**

Mercedes walked into the backyard. She, Puck, Anna, Finn, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mike and Nic had just returned from going to temple. She led them inside to where everyone else was having fun.

Artie cut the music and spoke into a mic. "Hey, yo, yo, yo, yo! Party people! Guess who's back!"

Everyone raised a cheer.

Mercedes went to see about Felicity and Brittany. "Hey, guys! How are you feeling?"

"Today has been so much fun!" Brittany yawned cutely.

"I know." Felicity leaned her head on her arms on the table.

"You guys are getting pretty sleepy." Mercedes noticed. "Go inside, Felicity."

"No. I don't want to miss anything."

"Stop that. Go inside. Tell Artie you want to go home, Britt."

"No!" Brittany pouted.

"I'll do it." Mercedes struggled to her feet just as Artie called out last song. He told everyone the day was coming to an end and to get whatever food they wanted because the booths were going inside- and that the boys were all helping. Mercedes smiled and sat down. "There. Now you're not missing anything."

"No fair!" Brittany crossed her arms.

Mercedes smiled wide. "You should go ask your men to dance."

"I don't have a man." Felicity pointed out.

"Stop it and ask Ross to dance."

Felicity blushed.

Brittany stood up. "I'm sure Artie and San would love to dance."

"That's the spirit! Go dance." Mercedes got up to follow her own advice. She sought out her husband and wife and made them dance with her.

When the song ended, the women began wrapping food to either go with the guests or put in the fridge there. The men put the booths inside as the last of the workers left (the rides were taken down at twilight).

When they were done, they went around to the front of the house as people began leaving.

Once they were all gone, the housemates went inside and locked the door. They trudged up the staircase up to the third floor.

Felicity, Karou and Yuria went to their own rooms as the others stopped outside of theirs. "Night!"

"Night!" They called out.

Laura turned to her siblings and spoke in Japanese. "We should put Lisa down together. It's her first night."

"I have to help with Nic." Mercedes piped up.

"And we have the twins." Mal added.

"I know. I figure we can put them down and I'll give Lisa her bath. After, we'll come together and put her to sleep before tucking in Maddie." Laura outlined.

"I'm not a baby anymore." Maddie was secretly glad they were putting her to bed though.

"You're our baby." Laura sniffed.

Maddie hugged her. "Alright."

"Kill me now." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Then I'm going to put _you_ to sleep!" Laura threatened.

Marcy stuck her bottom lip out.

"Don't pull that sweet little girl routine with me! I know you!"

Her eyes widened.

Laura frowned before smacking her lips. "Alright! You've cuted your way out of something else!"

Marcy smiled cutely.

"You get on my nerves…"

"Don't be like that, Laura." Mal shuffled closer to his wife. "Look how adorable she is."

"I know. She gets it from me."

"What about us?!" Mercedes and Quinn said with different tones.

"Of course you, sweet potato." Laura cupped Mercedes' chin.

"Laura." Mercedes said knowingly as Quinn gasped in outrage.

"She knows she looks like me." Laura waved that away, that being Quinn.

"Me too?" Maddie asked.

"Yup. You too."

"Yay."

"Yay?" Mickey piped up from Mal's arms.

"Yay." Maddie went to tickle her.

Mickey giggled and hugged her father.

"Let's go." Marcy wrapped an arm around Maddie and pulled her away from the baby. "I need them asleep."

"Okay. Go on." Laura shooed her siblings away and took Lisa's hand. "We'll meet in the orange room in 30 minutes."

Marcy's tongue poked out but she let Maddie go to take Mally's hand and lead him upstairs.

Mal followed with Mickey and a confused Ellen.

"Maddie, take your bath!" Laura called out before disappearing into the orange room.

"Bossy!" Maddie blew a raspberry before going to her own room.

Mike and Quinn cheered.

"Stop it, guys!" Mercedes led Nic to the yellow room.

"Yay!" They yelled anyway.

She shook her fist at them.

"Who's scared of that?" Mike laughed.

"Don't make me take you to the carpet, Chang!"

"Love you, Sis!" He pulled Tina to their room.

"I'm not scared of you, Sissy." Quinn teased.

"You get in there before I spank you!" Mercedes threatened playfully.

Marc laughed. "She needs a spanking!"

Quinn pouted.

He hugged her. "I'm sorry, Lucy. You're a good girl. See you in 30."

Quinn smiled at Mercedes as he followed behind Laura.

"You demon…" Mercedes went inside the yellow room.

"You love me!" Quinn yelled as she and her spouses went into the blue room.

Mercedes dragged Nic to her bathroom. _That's what she thinks. Oh shoot! I do! Darn it!_

"Can we ask about that?" Puck hooked a thumb at the closed door.

"About what?" Mercedes ran bath water.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"You weren't paying attention?"

"It wasn't English…"

"Oh shoot!"

"You don't know when you aren't speaking English?"

"I know a lot of languages. They get mixed up." She shrugged.

"I know two and I've never confused Yiddish and English."

"I know more than two. I know about ten."

"Yikes!" He grimaced.

"That's a lot!" Nic piped up.

"I only know one." Anna felt behind.

"That's okay. Being multilingual isn't that special." Mercedes stopped the water.

"I think it is."

"You can get in serious trouble."

"Like Marcy and the policeman?" Nic wanted to know.

"Policeman?" Puck echoed.

"It's not a good story." Mercedes sighed. "I might as well tell you in the other room while she's taking her bath."

 ** _cell_**

"Look at you lookin snug as a bug in a rug!" Marcy teased.

Lisa beamed.

"Are you snuggled in tight?" Mal asked.

She nodded.

They joined her and their siblings at the bed. "Where's Lucy?"

"You know she's late for everything." Mike rolled his eyes.

Marcy leaned over to kiss Quad's cheek. "We'll start without her! Won't we, handsome?"

Marc and Mike laughed at Mal's face. "Are you jealous of a newborn?!"

"Shut up! No! Shut up!" Mal threw himself back.

Mercedes hugged him to her. "Don't listen to them! You're my baby! Aren't you so cute?!"

"Mercy!" He blushed as his brothers laughed.

She pouted so he stopped struggling and huffed. She chirped and hugged him fiercely.

Quinn opened the door. "Why are you hugging that toad?"

"Stop that!" Mercedes hugged him harder to rid him of his death glare. "He's our baby!"

Quinn snorted and slithered on the bed. "I don't want him."

"Quit it, Lucy!"

Laura waved them to stop fighting. "We need to come up with a song just for Lisa."

"A song?" Lisa looked up at her.

"You mean one song or eight songs?" Marcy asked.

"Both. Eight individual songs and one eight part harmony song."

"Well I got mine." Marcy poked Lisa's side, making her giggle. " ** _You are my sunshine_**

 ** _My only sunshine_**

 ** _You make me happy_**

 ** _When skies are grey_**

 ** _You'll never know, dear_**

 ** _How much I love you_**

 ** _Please don't take my sunshine away_** "

Lisa smiled. "I like that." She yawned widely.

Laura smiled down at the adorable four year old. "We'll figure this out tomorrow. Let's just let her sleep."

Together they sung the chorus of _You Are My Sunshine_ as they kissed her face and tiptoed out.

They crossed to Maddie's room and helped her into bed.

"You did good on your first day of being a big sister." Laura stroked her cheek.

Maddie beamed, even though her lashes fluttered. "Thank you."

The older seven began singing their special seven part harmony song for her to her. She was asleep before it even ended. They kissed her face and tiptoed out.

Laura hugged Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy. "You two get some sleep and you let Mal get up to take care of Rye so you can get some sleep."

"I will." The three chirped.

She hugged Mike and Mal. "You go straight to sleep and you try to go back to sleep as soon as that baby does. You need all your rest. Go on now."

"Night, Laura." The duo patted her back.

They all hugged each other, taking care not to squeeze Quad or the very pregnant Mercedes and Quinn too hard.

They called out good nights and went to their respective rooms, ready to call it a night.


	29. Chapter29

Laura yawned and rolled over to silence the alarm. She blinked blearily, feeling she hadn't slept a wink. And in truth, she hadn't much.

She sat up and looked over the bed. Marc was facedown in his pillows, probably not breathing well. She pushed at his shoulder. "Come on, Marc. Don't make me have to do this."

Her pleas went unheard.

She decided to wake him later and got up to shower and brush her teeth while she could. She came back and saw that both her husband and their baby were still asleep.

She picked up the baby and took him to the bathtub to bathe him in his baby tub. He woke up mid-bath, screaming bloody murder.

She sighed and finished washing him before realizing that he was pooping. That was an added headache so she cleaned him off and took him to get dressed.

He chewed on his fist and looked up at her with his light eyes as she put him in a diaper and onesie. She put a snap up shirt and dark pants on him before socks. She brushed his curly hair and brought him back to lie in his cradle.

He rolled onto his side and watched his father sleep.

She went to clean the tubs then went to get dressed. She was still wearing bigger clothes so she tried to find a dress that would make her feel better. She chose a knee length pink dress that made her smile.

She dressed and finished drying her hair before going back to the room. She leaned on Marc's back and crooned his name in his ear before just screaming it since he didn't move.

He rolled over (onto her) and stretched. "Hey, what's with the yelling? I'm up."

"I'm yelling because you're so impossible to awaken!" Laura pushed at his heavy body. "Get off me!"

He rolled over again. "Not you. Little Man." He scooted to the edge of the bed and got up to go over to his son. "What's up, Junior Me?"

The baby cried and kicked his legs.

Marc picked him up and set him on his chest. "Hey, buddy. It's okay. Your old man's here."

Quad slowed his crying and looked up at Marc.

"Yeah. It'll be okay. Stop crying."

Quad laid his chin on his dad's hard shoulder and moved his tiny fingers.

Laura blew her hair out of her face. He would wake up and just excel at parenting. He slept most of the night. "Go get ready, Marc. We have church."

"Yikes." Marc laid Quad in his bassinet. "I'll see you in a minute, Little Man."

Quad screwed his face up like he wanted to cry but Marc put his big hand on the baby's stomach. He relaxed and Marc went to the bathroom.

Laura went to the cradle and saw her child making shapes with his mouth. She stuffed his pacifier in there and went to do something with her hair.

She figured out a style and put on makeup. Marc sauntered in as she was finishing. He kissed her cheek and went through his clothes to find a suit he wanted to wear.

She slipped into her shoes and brought her purse out as she put on her jewelry (even though she didn't know why she bothered; Quad tried to pull them out anyway). She threw the bag on the bed and picked up her son then took him to a chair to breastfeed him.

Marc came into the room and began making the bed as she finished. "Want me to pack the bag?"

She put Quad on her shoulder with a cloth. "Yes, please."

"Will you be ready to go by the time I get done?"

"I'm ready now. I just have to burp him."

"Okay." He left.

She patted Quad's back until he burped. She set him in her arms to wipe his mouth. She put him back into his sleeping quarters and fixed herself so she'd look presentable then picked him up again.

She put her purse on her shoulder and exited the room. She knocked on her siblings' doors before realizing that she never readied Lisa.

She went to the room to see that it was empty. She couldn't remember where the little girl had been last. She'd woken up in the middle of the night and woken every other person up. They each took turns sleeping with her but she'd had problems with each of them- except Maddie!

Laura turned to go to the red room when all the other doors opened.

"This is not fun." Mike muttered.

"Where is she?" Mercedes asked, frightened of a four year old.

"Who?" Finn wondered. "Your little sister?"

"Marcy has her." Maddie pointed across the hall.

Laura breathed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"She's asleep at the moment." Mal hooked a thumb behind him.

"She is? She went to sleep with you guys even though Riley kept waking her up?"

"No, Marce got her dressed and put her on the couch with the twins."

"Good. Are you all ready?"

"Elle's nearly done and I still have to put on my jacket and shoes but yeah."

"Not just you guys. All of you."

"T and I are ready." Mike leaned against the doorframe.

"Annie and I are ready and I have to check to see if Nic is finished." Mercedes said.

"What about Puck?" Laura pressed.

"He's going extra slow because he's sleepy." She rolled her eyes.

"Is it because Lisa held his nose together to keep him from snoring?" Mike asked from personal experience.

"She did it to you, too?"

"I almost died!"

"Mikey, take Tina to church. Are you riding with him, Maddie?" Laura knew their baby sister had had a rocky first night.

"I want to ride with you guys." The eleven year old shook her head.

"Go get Marc. Mercy, make your husband hurry. We don't want to be late. Finn, how are Lucy and Rachel?"

Finn bit his lip. "Will Quinn have a day like last week if I say "not good" and you go and make her get ready?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"That's a yes…"

"Ooh! Lucy's in trouble!" Mal grinned.

"Shut up, Mal!" Mercedes waved him away.

"Stop fighting!" Laura huffed. "Go on to church. I'll handle Lucy."

"Okay…" Her siblings smirked.

Laura rolled her eyes before pushing past Finn and going to their closet. She saw Quinn was in fact getting ready. "Good. We don't have to fight this week. Hurry up so we can go."

Quinn stuck her tongue out at her eldest sister.

Laura was less than amused. "Please hurry, Rachel."

"I will, Laura." The brunette nodded as she hurried.

"Thank you." Laura gave Quinn the evil eye before leaving.

Quinn didn't care about what Laura wanted but she didn't want to get in trouble for being late. So she hurried.

Finn came back and began finishing getting ready. "Are we taking my truck again?"

"It's a death trap." Quinn said as she did her hair. "You need a new one."

"I can't afford one. I barely afforded the last one."

"Daddy gave you money last week. It's enough for a considerable down payment and if that's not what you want to do, I can buy it outright for you."

"You can buy me a car like that?" He was awed.

"Yes. We can go someday soon and begin looking at trucks."

"Yes!" That really excited him.

"I don't know how to drive." Rachel piped up.

"We can teach you." Quinn didn't mind.

"How'd you learn?"

"My mom taught me." Finn flinched, having flashbacks.

"My grandfather taught me." Quinn smirked at him. "Behind the wheel of a racecar."

"That sounds so cool!"

"It was fun."

"Would you teach me in Finn's new truck or your sports car?" Rachel wanted to know.

"I could finish my PT Cruiser so we can have something safe to drive but I'll need help. I can't get under a car in my position." Quinn put on her shoes.

"If I help you, will you teach me all you know about cars?" Finn asked. "It'll definitely help with work."

"Sure. I never really thought about teaching anyone before. It might be fun."

Finn grinned. "Cool."

"Are we ready? I don't want Mommy to split her wig."

"What does that even mean?" Rachel wondered. "Marcy says it a lot."

"It just means I don't want her head to explode."

"Oh." Rachel nodded. "I'm ready."

"Me too." Finn stood up.

"Good." Quinn struggled to her feet. "Let's go!"

 _ **cell**_

Lisa pouted and hid her face in Marcy's side.

"Just say your week was fine." Marcy urged her softly.

"My week was fine." Lisa mumbled.

"Hmm." Russell narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's your turn, Mally." Marcy prodded.

"My week was fine." The little boy announced.

"My week was fine." Mickey went.

"My week was fine." Judy cleared her throat. "But this upcoming week will be better than fine."

Rose squealed. "I can't wait for the baby shower either!"

"How was you week, Rose?" Marcus groaned.

"Oh, it was fine." She waved a hand. "We've decided on a huge joint baby shower for all of you! We even asked the other moms for input. They don't have much taste but they had some ideas."

"My week was fine." Jeanette ran through. "But I'm excited, too. You all have special dresses to wear, which you'll need to get fitted for tomorrow-"

"We have work tomorrow." Laura cut in.

"Can't you blow it off?" Judy whined.

"No." Michael snapped. "Work is work. You'll have to figure out another timetable."

Judy pouted.

Laura felt bad for her mother. "We can take breaks. Maybe you can come in on a break?"

Judy beamed, filled with flawed love for her eldest daughter. "I'm sure that'll be perfect."

"Week Talk is over." Marcus was glad. "Now, son."

Marc didn't like this already.

"How's the business going so far?"

Marc lifted a shoulder. "It's at a brisk pace to get a new issue out so fast. We're working really hard to do this. We're even going in today."

The dads totally approved. "How much is an issue?"

"$3.99."

"Not too much so the poor people can't afford it but not so little that it won't be taken seriously."

"Yup." Marc made a face that was supposed to be a smile.

"Michael, Malcolm, how are the employees? Did you get to fire any?"

Mike raised a brow at the glee on their faces. "Uh… we had to let go of some people. Most are qualified so we kept them on."

"We got to hire some people." Mal added. "We got assistants and stuff."

"Are they pretty?" Russell winked.

"They're men." Mal pouted.

Marcy and Ellen looked at him sharply.

He dragged his lip back in. "But that's totally cool cuz I'm there to work; not drool over some woman!"

Jeanette beamed as Michael scowled. "That's my boy! You don't need some short skirt in your office!"

Mal flushed with pleasure.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of eye candy." Michael sniffed.

"You hate candy." Jeanette narrowed her eyes at him.

"I said eye candy. I don't hate that."

"I know I don't." Marcus grinned. "Anything is better than the same old thing. Remember that, boys."

"Yeah." Marc, Mike and Mal sighed.

"Who are you calling old?!" Rose was offended.

"Momma, he didn't mean you were old." Mercedes soothed.

Marcus was about to lie and say he did but shrugged and changed his mind. "When do you expect to be turning a profit?"

"Marcy has all the numbers." Marc passed it off.

Marcy scowled as her father looked at her. "Well, Marceline?"

"We have an estimated six months to make a steady profit. If sales go according to plan in the worst case scenario." She barely kept her disgust to herself.

Michael approved. "Best case scenario?"

"Three months."

"Good. Good." Russell nodded. "Marcus, how about your company? Coming out with any new products?"

The rest of brunch was devoted to talk about work until it was time to leave. The dads stood up and their families stood in front of them (Marcy had to put Lisa in line behind Quinn).

Again, the dads gave the boys money. "We'll see you at dinner."

"Are you sure you want to go into work?" Judy asked Laura.

Who nodded. "We have work to do."

The moms pouted then left after the dads.

"So does this happen every week?" Puck asked slowly.

"What?" Mercedes inquired.

"We go to church, go out to eat and they give us money?"

"That's how allowances work, 'Zilla." Marcy shook her head. "We get paid every week."

"Wow!"

"Have any of you guys gone to a bank?" She wanted to know.

"No." Mike, Mercedes, Quinn and Mal shook their heads.

"I don't have a bank account." Both Finn and Puck said.

"I meant them but you should definitely get a bank account." Marcy said. "Have you tried going into a bank?"

"No." Her siblings shook their heads again.

"Can you go into a bank?" Tina asked.

Mike shrugged. "Never asked."

"Why wouldn't you be able to go into a bank?" Ellen asked.

"Because they-" Maddie leaned forward from the force of the kick and glared at Quinn. "I don't know."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"I'm going to the bank." Marcy decided.

"Are you sure?" Marc raised a brow.

"Yeah. We gotta see sometime. My checking account is dwindling anyway."

"We'll go with you." Laura said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Marcy wasn't sure.

"Me too but we're still going."

"Alright, fine. But I'm telling you there is nothing to worry about."

 _ **cell**_

The teller smiled at Marcy as she deposited the money in her drawer and pulled out a few smaller bills. "Here you go, ma'am. Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"Yes, I'd like to change the name on the account. I'm recently married."

"Sure, we can do that. I'll need to see your drivers license."

Marcy took it out.

Mercedes blew out a breath. "She was right. We're okay."

"Well then I'm getting in line." Mal said before leaving.

"Me too. Noah, do you want to open an account today?"

Puck shrugged. "Sure."

"Annie?"

"Do I need anything?" Anna asked.

"An ID or license."

"I don't have either."

"Do you have your birth certificate?"

"Not on me. My parents gave me everything of mine the day I left."

"Good. You'll need your birth certificate, mail and your social security card to get an ID."

"This sounds like a lot."

"It's really not. You get the stuff, fill out the form and take your picture then they'll send it in the mail. Then we can come up here and open you an account."

"Okay."

"Do you have an ID?" Quinn asked her wife.

Rachel nodded.

"Do you want an account?"

"I don't have any money."

"Finn, give her some money."

Finn brought out the wad of 100s. "How much?"

"However much you want to give her."

Finn counted out $3000 and gave it to Rachel.

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel had never seen that much money in her life.

"Come on, guys." Quinn prodded. "We'll go up there and then we can come back with your renewed ID."

The trio took off to stand in line.

Marcy came back. "Told you there was nothing to worry about."

"I have an ID." Ellen said.

"That was random."

"No, Quinn is helping Finn and Rachel open accounts. I want one."

"Oh. Okay. Hey, Laura? Are you opening one for Lisa or am I?"

"You can do it." Laura had to stand in line for herself and Maddie.

"Come on, squirts."

"Mal hasn't given me any money." Ellen whispered.

"We'll just hit him up at his window. No big. Come on." Marcy kissed her, which surprised everyone including herself. She walked off so Ellen and the kids followed.

"Do you want to open an account?" Mike asked Tina.

She nodded. "I'd feel so grown up."

"Will $5000 be enough for your first installment?"

Tina faltered trying to say $5000. It was a hard number to wrap her head around.

"Come on. You'll get to choose what color card you'll get and the credit card will be shiny."

Tina was excited and dragged him off to the line with Marc, Laura and Maddie in tow with Quad.

"Are you ready?" Mercedes asked Puck.

"So what exactly am I getting?" He was confused.

"A savings account, a checking account, a debit card and a credit card."

"Wow, that sounds like a lot!"

"It's a lot of paper work but very good for your credit score."

"Credit score?!" He'd only heard those words on TV.

"Come on." She dragged him and Anna and Nic over to the line.

 _ **cell**_

"Now that that's over-" Marcy put her wallet back inside her purse. "We can go to work."

"Remember Mom and the others are coming for the fittings today." Laura said.

"Ugh!"

Maddie giggled. "When's the photo-shoot?"

"Tomorrow." Mal told her.

"Photo-shoot?" Tina didn't know anything about a photo-shoot.

"Yeah, we have a photo-shoot for the paper." Mike explained.

"Are you guys coming to work with us?" Marcy asked. "I know yesterday wasn't fun."

"Yesterday _was_ fun!" Tina yelled happily. "You guys are so lucky!"

"You might be my favorite."

"Hey!" Her siblings, including Mike, yelled.

"Don't be jealous." Marcy blew a kiss.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Are you picking up Rou and Yuria?"

"I could. Rou didn't say that she wanted to come with but I should definitely ask Yuria. What about Felicity?"

"We left her yesterday. That was very rude."

"Well let's go get her." Quinn said.

"No, I'll go." Marcy held up a hand. "Mikey, you take Lisa."

"No!" Lisa globbed onto Marcy's leg.

"What are you doing, Short Stack?" Marcy looked down.

"I wanna stay with you." Lisa implored with wide blue eyes.

"But there's precious little room."

"Pwease?"

"Alright."

"Can I ride with Tio Mike?" Mally asked.

"Ask him." Marcy turned him to face a smirking Mike.

"Can I ride with you, Tio?" Mally clasped his hands together.

Mike stroked his chin. "Well… yeah! Why not?"

"Yay!" The three year old jumped up and down.

Mal rubbed his head. "Be good with Tio, okay? He'll kill Mommy and Daddy if you mess up his precious car."

"What?" Mike lost his smirk. "Mess up my car?"

Marcy giggled. "Bye."

Mercedes broke out in giggles. "You're so bad, Marcy!"

Marcy, who was walking to her car, waved her hand.

"You're not messing up my car." Mike told Mally, who grinned. "You better be on your best behavior. I'll kill your daddy."

Mally beamed.

 _ **cell**_

"I'm bored watching you work, Twin." Karou said.

"Nobody told you to come." Marcy replied.

"I was supposed to stay at the house all by myself? Pass!"

"Then shut up. Read a book. Yuria's reading a book."

Karou sulked. "I don't want to read right now!"

"Then count how many paper clips I have!" Marcy looked up from her computer. "You're getting on my last nerve!"

Karou stuck her bottom lip out. "I don't like Working!Marcy."

Marcy growled.

"Okay, I'll go bug your sisters."

"Not me!" Maddie snapped. "I'm working!"

"Aren't all of you?" Karou put a hand on her hip.

"I'm working with Marcy and she's gonna kick your butt!"

Marcy's lips twitched but she continued working.

Karou stomped out.

"You slam my door and I will kick your butt!"

Karou shut the door quietly but made sure to flip Marcy off.

"I saw that!"

Karou ran to Laura's and Marc's office. "What are you doing?"

"Get out." Laura said straight off.

Karou gasped. "What happened to Miss Manners?!"

"You need to leave. We're working and Quad is finally asleep."

"Humph! Mercy'll pay attention to me!"

"Yes! Go bother her!"

Marc snickered.

"Be glad I don't want to wake up my precious cousin." Karou stuck her nose in the air and walked out haughtily.

She went next door to Mercedes' and Quinn's office. "Tell me you're not as boring as your sisters!"

"Rou, what did you do?" Mercedes demanded as she took off her glasses.

"I didn't do anything! They're just super boring. All they wanna do is work, work, work!"

"We're working." Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"Please entertain me, Mercy." Karou pleaded.

"Karou, our deadline is tomorrow." Mercedes huffed.

"There's nothing for me to do here."

"Maybe we should hire you and give you work to do?"

"Hire me to do what?" Karou wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know! You help Grandmama with the newsletter every year. Maybe you can help with the layout?"

"Hmm." That didn't sound like a bad idea to Karou. "What'll I get paid?"

"We all have to sign off on it." Quinn stopped her in her tracks.

Karou stuck her tongue out. "You better not be the lone hold out!"

"Trust me; I won't be alone."

"I'm going to go run the idea by Mal and Mikey." Karou lifted her nose and flounced out.

"We can't have her working here."

"Stop it, Lucy." Mercedes chided. "She needs something to do this summer other than trying to trick Arnold into bed with her."

"Why would she trick him into bed?" Nic asked.

Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel and Anna blushed, having forgotten that she was coloring at the table quietly. "Um…"

 _ **cell**_

"Boss?" Thea stuck her head in the office. "A woman is here claiming she's your mother?"

"Already?!" Mercedes looked up from her computer.

"Do you want me to show her in?"

"Um… give me two minutes. Is she alone?"

Thea turned to look over her shoulder before looking back. "She was but now more people are with her."

"Give me two minutes." Mercedes held up two fingers.

"Okay." Thea left.

Mercedes started saving everything she needed. "Lucy, did you hear? They're here."

"I know." Quinn pouted.

"Save everything and hopefully this will go quickly. Call Marcy. I'll call Mikey and have T come over here."

"Who's going to get Queen Sourpuss?"

"Lucy, not today. Please? I want to get through this as quickly and as painlessly as possible so we can go back to work."

"Fine. I'll be nice. I'll even call her. Happy?"

Mercedes gave her a look before picking up the phone and dialing Mike's line.

Two minutes passed and Thea showed the moms inside with their stylists. "Do you need anything?"

"Coffee please." Mercedes hoped this would go quickly.

"Yes, ma'am." Thea left.

"Darling, this place is beautiful!" Rose poked around. "Who decorated?"

"We all did." Mercedes hugged her mother.

"I don't believe that. You're the one with taste."

"Lucy and I did this office together and everyone pitched in for outside." Mercedes said firmly.

"Okay, okay. Where are your sisters?"

"We're here, Mother." Laura came inside with Marcy, Ellen and Tina.

Rose made a sound as she saw Marcy was in sweats. "Really? This is supposed to be a place of business. And you're wearing _that_."

"I don't have any interviews so I'm comfortable. No one's going to see me." Marcy replied evenly.

"Still. How does it look to your employees?"

"Fine. I'll make an effort tomorrow."

Rose was surprised at the easy win. She'd been this way for months. Was she finally listening to Rose? Could she finally mold her into the perfect daughter? "Good. Now we have dresses for you and all you have to do is put them on to be altered."

"Hi, baby." Judy hugged Laura. "How's your day been?"

"Productive." Laura nodded.

"Good."

"While you all are trying on clothes, I'll go see about my baby boy." Jeanette tried to leave.

But Marcy blocked her. "I'd like your help."

"It's a dress. What help do you need?"

"I'm not well versed in dresses."

Jeanette glared but Marcy only raised a brow. "Fine. I'll help you. I can just see Malcolm tonight."

Marcy would be preventing that as well.

Thea came back with coffee. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Thea." Mercedes said.

"No problem, Mrs. Puckerman. Is there anything else?"

"No. We'll be in here changing so call before you come in. We'll probably be a while so please don't disturb us unless it's really important."

"You got it!" Thea saluted.

Mercedes shut the door behind her. "Okay, is it one dress or multiple?"

"Oh no…" Marcy muttered.

"You should have multiple dresses!" Judy liked that idea.

"First let's get your measurements and then we'll see about designing more gowns."Rose decided.

 _ **cell**_

"Momma, we really have work to do." Mercedes tried to push her mother out without actually pushing her.

"Okay, sweetheart. We'll be at home for dinner so make sure you come see us." Rose kissed her cheek.

"We'll try." Mercedes lied, shocked that she was able to come up with it and then say it.

"Okay! Bye!" The moms were gone in a cloud of heavy perfume.

Mercedes shut the door. "Are you guys okay?"

"I got work to do." Marcy made to leave.

"Marce." Laura grabbed her arm and made her hug her. "It's okay."

"I'm fine. I don't care what they think." Except sometimes she did.

"What about you?" Laura looked over at Quinn.

Quinn took a breath. "I'm fine. My feelings are hurt but what else is new?"

"Your feelings are hurt?" Rachel didn't like that.

"I was joking." She wasn't joking.

"Oh. Are you sure because your moms were kind of critical."

Anna was reminded of her own mother with the way Jeanette, Judy and Rose picked at their daughters. "If you guys need to talk-"

"Pass." Marcy let Laura push her away. "I'd really love to stay and sing We Are the World with the rest of the Village People but I do have work that's just sitting there and I left Yuria by herself."

"Maddie's there." Mercedes pointed out.

"Maddie's 11 and working."

"Okay, okay. Escape."

"Come on, Elle. I have to feed Rye, too. Shit…" Marcy walked out.

"I've got to feed Quad." Laura huffed. "Be good and try to get right back into work. We have 24 hours."

"Kiss our baby for us." Mercedes said adorably.

"Will do." She left.

Thea stuck her head in. "Want me to clean up?"

"Yes please." Mercedes told her.

Thea began cleaning up. When she was done, she left quietly.

"How do you guys feel about your dresses?" Mercedes asked.

"I've never had someone who wasn't my mom design something for me." Tina was in awe.

"Custom clothes are amazing."

"I've never had anything designed for me so I loved it. Well except once." Rachel got lost in memories before shaking herself. "It was so nice of your moms to do."

Quinn snorted. "Have you noticed how they're all pink?"

"I love pink."

"You and Anna and Laura. The rest of us have different favorite colors."

Rachel hadn't even noticed. "Can't you tell your mom you want a different color?"

"Sure." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Lucy!" Mercedes chastised.

"I'll ask." Quinn pouted.

"Does your mom hate me?" Tina asked suddenly.

"Why would you say that?" Mercedes hoped she could lie out of this, too.

"She wouldn't say my name. She kept calling me "that one"."

"She might not remember your name." Quinn pointed out. "Our family doubled overnight."

"Oh. Okay. Do you think that's why she keeps calling Ellen "Alice"?"

"Probably." Quinn lied.

Tina smiled. "We're just going to have to make an impression on her and she'll remember our names. I'll see you guys later. I'm going back to Mike. He looks so cute working."

"Of course he does. He's a Fabanges."

Tina giggled and left.

"Thanks for the help, Lucy." Mercedes expressed in French.

"You're welcome." Quinn switched back to English. "Are we eating here?"

"We could. Do you guys want to eat dinner here with us or go somewhere?" Mercedes asked Anna and Rachel.

"Don't you have more work to do? We don't want to interrupt that." Anna shook her head.

"Noah is probably bringing Nic back here anyway. You can stay with us all night long."

Anna smiled as Mercedes hugged her. "Sounds like fun."


	30. Chapter30

"Paul!" Laura, Marc, Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy, Mal and Maddie exclaimed.

"How are my favorite clients?!" Paul hugged each. "I missed you so! Don't do anything ever again!"

"We will not." Mike assured him.

"Good! And I hear congratulations are in order!"

"Yeah, we got married."

"To other people!" Paul was shocked.

"Paul!" Mercedes swatted him.

"I'm just saying!" Paul raised his hands. "Did you just have a kid?! You look good enough to eat!"

Marcy blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, she do." Mal poked her.

She blushed, frazzled.

"And so do you!" Paul held out Laura's arms.

Laura blushed and giggled. "Thank you, Paul!"

Mercedes and Quinn looked at each other before staring at their baby bumps.

"Look at you two!" Paul cupped their chins. "You're glowing!"

That was a little better. "Thank you, Paul!"

"Look at you two!" Paul set his fists on his hips as he took in Mal and Mike. "You got so big! Especially you, Mal! Where you topping off at?!"

"6'2." Mal beamed.

Six foot even Mike hated that. "He alright!"

"Would you like to see the babies?" Marc cut through that fight before it even began.

"Oh yes! I love babies!" Paul wanted to see.

Laura and Marcy picked up the infants and held them up so Paul could see. "Aren't they cute?!"

"Yes, they are! Hi, babies!"

Quad gurgled while Riley made her crying face.

"Sorry. She doesn't know that being a witch gets you no friends." Marcy apologized.

"You stop that." Paul spoke in a baby voice. "She can be as pouty as she wants. She gets it from her mama. Yes, she does! Yes, she does!"

Riley reached out and smacked his nose.

The group laughed.

"Come on, guys!" Maddie growled lowly. "We can play with the babies later! Let's take pictures!"

"She's right!" Paul clapped. "Let's take these pictures! Mr. and Mrs. Chang? Get dressed. I want you first. I have the perfect scene in mind for you. Sort of a bad girl/bad boy thing."

 _ **cell**_

"Are we going to have to pull an all-nighter to finish this?" Marcy asked as she pointed out a photo.

"I hope not." Mal blew out a breath. "The twins were exhausted last night."

"Yeah but they were easy to put to bed."

"I was just glad to avoid Momma them." Mercedes said with a slight head shake.

"Yes!" Quinn groaned.

"How did yesterday go with your dress fittings?" Mike asked.

Quinn leaned on him and faux cried.

He rubbed her back with a smile. "Stop that, Lucy. It wasn't that bad."

"They didn't call you fat!"

"They called you fat?!"

"Yes!"

Marcy cleared her throat with a pointed look.

"Us! They called _us_ fat!"

"I'm sorry, guys. You're not fat." Mike pinched Marcy's cheek.

She made a little squealing sound as she tried to avoid his fingers. "I am fat. I don't care!"

"You are not fat!" Her siblings bit off.

"You're healthy." Laura sniffed.

"I'm too healthy. But I'm going to go down. Believe that!" Marcy vowed.

"You better not." Mal threatened.

She turned her head.

"I'm serious, Marce. I'll love you at any size."

She said nothing at first then, "I like this picture."

They all leaned forward to look. It was a black and white shot of Marcy sitting on Mal's lap, facing him but looking over her shoulder. He had a hand in her hair and was pulling her head back. It was a very racy shot.

"I can't believe Paul took that shot!" Mercedes blushed.

"Marcy, you cannot use that as your picture!" Laura lectured.

"Why?!" Marcy shook her long hair out of its bondage before putting it back up.

"It's too sexual! Here! Use this one! Dear greatness, no! Not that one!" Laura tried to pull it back.

But Marcy wouldn't let go. "Nope! I like it! All these black and whites are amazing!"

Mal took the picture from her. "I'll keep this."

"That's my boy." Marc hit his knuckles.

 _ **cell**_

"I love you, Mom." Ellen yawned.

"I love you, too sweetie." Lilly told her. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

Ellen hugged her mother. "See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Goodnight, Mother." Mal waved as he helped Ellen down the many stairs leading up to the Majors home.

"Goodnight, Son!" Lilly waved until they got in the car and Marcy pulled off. She shut the door and locked it.

 _ **cellish**_

Marcy drove towards a Checker's. "Did you have a good time with your mom today?"

"Yeah." Ellen leaned on Mal's shoulder. "We talked and did orders. It was fun."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"I am. I'm getting a burger, fries and a thick chocolate shake."

Mal's stomach rumbled. "It has been hours since we ate."

"I ate dessert at eight. I'm full." Ellen shook her head.

"Ooh! Dessert! I'm getting an apple pie, too!" Marcy's eyes lit up.

"Apple pie sounds nice." Mal hummed.

Marcy got in line at a red, black and white establishment. "What do you want, Mal?"

"Whatever you get."

Ellen sniffed as she got even more comfortable on Mal. Her stomach rumbled softly. Her eyes popped open. "Wow, that smells good."

"Checker's is amazing." Marcy moved up in line.

Ellen lifted her head and took a deep breath. Her stomach quivered. "I can't believe this! I ate dinner! Why am I hungry?!"

"You're pregnant, chick. You thought the cravings meant you'd only want weird food? Cravings means cravings."

Ellen licked her lips. "What are you getting?"

"I smell chicken." Marcy didn't even mean to say that but it was true. "I'm getting a burger _and_ chicken bites."

"Chicken bites?"

"Yeah, it's a box of popcorn chicken and fries and it only costs $2!"

"Wow! I'll get whatever you get!"

"Are you sure? I'm really hungry."

"So am I."

"Alright." Marcy pulled up to the box.

"Welcome to Checker's. May I take your order?" The woman behind the box asked.

"Yes, I'd like three Roadhouse burgers, six large fries, three large chocolate milkshakes, three chicken bites boxes and six apple pies."

The voice rattled off the total and told her to pull up.

"They're going to think we're greedy getting all this food." Ellen worried.

Mal kissed her. "You stop that. I eat like this everyday and I'm fine. I'll love you at any size. We both will."

"You're pregnant." Marcy stressed. "You can eat however you like. I just had a baby and I'm hungry all the time. I'm going to eat. Fuck what anybody else is on. I'm doing me."

Ellen smiled at both. "Thank you."

"Besides, you need a little meat on those bones."

Ellen blushed. "Thank you."

Marcy winked. She pulled up to the first window and handed over the money. She received change and pulled up a bit.

"Have you talked to Lisa or the twins today?"

"Eck!"

Mal chuckled. "None of them are pleased with us. We don't want them bored at the paper but suddenly we're the bad guys?"

"They love you." Ellen smiled at him.

"We love them, too but seriously? We'll spend time with them when we can."

"When is that?" She placed her hand on his thigh when he frowned. "I'm just saying that you work all day. They're in bed by the time you come home."

Mal's lips turned down.

"That was hopefully just for this week." Marcy pulled up a bit more. "We had to get this issue out quickly. But it's out now and we can relax a little. Go in a bit later, leave a bit earlier. And plus there's the weekends."

Ellen smiled. "We're just living for the weekends?"

"You're so damn cute." Marcy kissed her before moving up to the second window.

The man behind the window handed her a tray of drinks.

Marcy handed it to Ellen.

He handed her three bags.

She checked to make sure they had everything then handed them to Mal to hold. "Thank you. Have a nice night."

He touched the brim of his visor hat and nodded as she pulled away.

"As for the twins being bored at home-" Marcy continued their conversation. "I think it's time we put them in lessons. We'd already been in lessons for a year by the time we were their age."

"Really?!" Ellen stuck a straw in a milkshake and sucked.

"Yeah. We got started young. If they're really that bored, it'll cure that."

"What lessons are you thinking about?" Mal wanted to know as he snuck a fry.

"Of course I want my kids to dance so ballet. We were in Little League. They may like that. Swimming. Every kid should know how to swim. And karate."

"How about a language class and maybe some kind of art class? We're very artistic."

"Yeah, we are." She stopped at a red-light. "I want my shake. I should have gotten a drink, too. I don't want to suck my shake down before I even get home."

"I'm dangerously close to." Ellen checked how much she had left.

"McDonald's is close. They have $1 any size drinks."

"Do you know the price of everything?"

Marcy smirked. "You should almost always go for the deal."

"When shouldn't you?"

Marcy set her shake in her cup-holder and rubbed Ellen's large belly. "Condoms."

Mal laughed loudly.

 _ **cell**_

"Should we buy a paper?" Laura asked.

It was breakfast the next day and the kids were all abuzz over the issue.

"I think we should." Mike grinned. "It'll be awesome."

Pendleton cleared his throat and set a glossy magazine down on the table.

"Thanks, Penny!" They shouted as they realized he'd already procured a copy. Then they winced as Quad and Riley started crying.

"I can't wait to see!" Tina hissed excitedly. "You guys are real writers!"

"We're real writers anyway." Quinn told her. "At least some of us are."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Quinn stared at a blushing Mike.

Tina poked him. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing." His cheeks were bright red. "Lucy's silly."

"I resent that!" Quinn held up a finger.

"It's nothing." Mike insisted.

"Um hmm." Tina was determined to get the truth when they were alone.

"I love your picture, Diva!" Rachel was handed the book and was focused on Mercedes' headshot.

"Thank you, Diva!" Mercedes munched on toast.

"Are you going to show your parents?" Anna asked.

Mercedes blanched accidentally. "Probably not."

"Why not?" Nic wanted to know. "Won't they be happy for you?"

"Of course they would be, sugar." Laura replied smoothly. "But they're already gone."

"Can't you show them when they get back?"

"Yes, we can. But aren't _you_ proud of us?"

"Uh huh!" Nic nodded.

"That's all we need."

Mercedes mouthed a thank you to Laura, that Puck caught and wondered about.

"Who's excited for the baby shower?" Marcy covered for the lull in conversation.

Rachel, Tina and Ellen squealed happily. "Me!"

 _ **cell**_

Marcy frowned as she shook the bottle in her hand. She took a sip of the tea in the other. She usually had no problems breastfeeding (she fed two babies at twelve years old!) but she was experiencing some difficulties with this one.

So she was drinking lactation tea in order to help her flow.

She crossed the foyer to go up the stairs but had the misfortune of crossing her father as he came from his office. She accidentally made a face.

"I am missing my work day to go to this stupid thing." Marcus humphed. "The least you could do is show some gratitude."

"I don't think you know what the word "least" means."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't test me today. I'm already behind on work as it is-"

"Then go to work!"

"Your mother is annoying when she wants to be."

Marcy just looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I didn't say anything."

"That face! That face that says I'm a puppet for your mother and that I'm less of a man!"

"I didn't say that."

"You think you're so clever! One of these days-!"

"What?! You'll be a good father?!"

He smacked her. So hard that she fell to the floor, bottle rolling away, mug of tea shattering. He began kicking her in the stomach. "You don't tell me I'm a bad father! I am the best you'll ever have! No one wants you! You don't belong anywhere!"

Screams were heard at the top of the stairs, followed by crying.

Marcy curled into herself and Marcus accidentally kicked her in the face.

He stopped, breathing heavy. "Watch your mouth or I'll have to watch it for you." He stalked off.

Mercedes turned Tina away. "Go get Mal. Go!"

Tina ran upstairs.

"Rachel, take Lisa and Nic upstairs." Mercedes shook her. "Rachel!"

Rachel tried to herd the two upstairs but Lisa didn't want to go. "Please, Lisa. Come on."

"Go, Lisa!" Mercedes put on her big sister voice.

Lisa crumpled to the ground and sobbed.

"Pick her up."

Rachel picked up Lisa, who flailed around.

"You better not make her drop you or fall down the stairs." Mercedes was serious.

Lisa lay limp and cried.

"Come on, Nic." Rachel took them upstairs.

Mercedes went downstairs and knelt by Marcy. "Marce, are you okay?"

Marcy nodded, her face very bloody.

"I'm so sorry. What was it this time?"

Marcy spit up blood.

"You're right. You're right. Don't talk."

"Marce!" Mal was heard as he ran down the stairs. He made it to the ground floor and picked her up bridal style. "Hey, baby? Are you okay?"

She held her stomach and groaned.

"I know. We're going to get you patched up."

Mercedes walked behind him as he traveled upstairs with Marcy in his arms. They went to the green room and Ellen gasped in terror.

"It's true!" The redhead couldn't believe it.

Mal took her into the bathroom and set her on the vanity before grabbing a towel to wet. He gingerly began wiping her face, hating every time she winced.

"Your dad did this?" Ellen whispered.

Marcy put her thumbs on her nose and fixed it, seeing as how Marcus broke it. "Ah!"

"Hey, hey." Mal held the towel up to her freely bleeding nose.

Laura, Marc, Mike, Quinn and Maddie showed up. "Hey, Marce."

She held up a thumb.

Mal used another wet towel to continue cleaning her face. "What was it this time?"

"This time?!" Ellen and Tina squeaked.

"He thought I called his manhood into question." Marcy spit in the sink.

"Did you?" Laura hoped not.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"I didn't say anything. He said it was my face. Must have been."

"What?!" Tina shrieked. "You're blaming yourself?!"

"T." Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"No! I can't believe this!"

He hugged her tightly as she cried.

"Lucy, go check on Rachel." Mercedes said. "She saw and she is probably upset."

"Oh no." Quinn left.

"Do you want anything?" Marc asked his little sister.

"I'm fine." Marcy held still. Mal got all the blood off her face but now the tender flesh was copper red.

"Come on. I'll go anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?" Her eyes slid to his.

"You want food, don't you?"

"Are you calling me fat?" She turned her head.

Marc grimaced as Mike moved himself and Tina away from his big brother.

Mal kissed Marcy, who broke away in pain. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Mal gentled his lips.

"Mommy?" Mally and Mickey came inside the restroom.

"Hi, babies!" Marcy put on a happy smile for them.

"You look bad." Mally stated in that way only a child could.

"I know but Mommy had an accident. She made Gramps mad so he's not happy. That was Mommy's fault but I'll be good from now on."

"What?!" Ellen couldn't believe the words Marcy just sprouted.

"Sometimes Gramps get mad." Mickey told her.

Ellen's heart broke.

"Hug, Mommy?" Mally requested.

Mal picked him up and deposited him on Marcy's lap. Marcy hugged him, ignoring the pain in her abdomen and her face as she buried it in his hair. "Thank you, baby. How about you and Sissy go draw me a picture? That'll make me feel really good."

"Okay!" Mal set Mally on his feet and both twins raced out to find their nanny.

Marcy leaned over the sink and threw up. It was bright red with blood.

"How's your tummy?" Mercedes touched her middle gingerly.

Marcy moved her hand and shook her head. "No."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Laura came forward. "Maybe you need to take a nap before this shower? Heal a little."

"I gotta feed Riley. I was getting her a bottle. It's on the floor."

"I'll clean up." Mike offered. "No one needs to see that."

"Do you want tea at least?" Laura wanted to make her feel better.

"I was drinking tea. That special lactation tea. It broke." Marcy threw up again but it was mostly liquid.

"I'll bring you tea." Laura said. "Marc, go get her food."

"What do you want, Marce?" Marc asked.

Marcy thought about it. "I'm on a hamburger kick. Freddy's."

"Whatcha want me to get ya?"

"A Freddy's double with as much fries as you can get me, a diet Sierra Mist and a dirt sundae."

"Extra Fry Sauce? No pickles?"

"You know it."

"You guys want anything?"

"Just get everyone burgers and fries." Laura commanded. "We'll let you rest a bit with your tea and then we can eat together."

"Got it." Marc kissed her head before kissing Marcy's, wincing when she did. He left.

"Do you want to lie down, T?" Mike asked. "You can rest while he's gone and I can go clean up then we can come back."

"No. I'll go with you." Tina swallowed with difficulty. She wanted to see the mess. She had to make sense of this.

"Let me go make your tea." Laura turned Marcy's head gently. "I'll do your makeup for the shower and work. That's going to bruise horrifyingly."

Mercedes watched her leave before turning to Marcy. "I gotta find Nic. She saw everything. I don't want her scared."

"Help her." Marcy put a hand on Mercedes' soft arm.

Mercedes hugged her briefly. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay."

"How?!" Ellen wailed as Mercedes left. "How is this okay?!"

Marcy held out her hand and Ellen rushed into her arms, sobbing. "It's okay, Red."

"Your father hit you."

"He does that."

"How can you be so cavalier about it?!"

"He's been hitting us for a long time."

"Well not anymore." Mal spoke up.

"Mal,-"

"No! I'm sick of this! If he wants someone to hit, he's going to have to hit me!"

"Mal, you know that's not a good idea. You're diabetic. You take longer to heal. I can handle it."

He moved into her arms over Ellen and pressed close, closing his eyes. "I don't care. I can't handle it. You're my wife. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"I don't like being hurt but I'm not going to let him put you in the hospital. Not again."

"What about you? You're sickly. You know you can't risk infections. You have to be careful."

"I will be. I'll be fine. Promise me you won't challenge him. Promise me, Mal." She lifted his chin.

"I promise." The lie tumbled from his lips effortlessly.

"Look at me and say that." She was no fool.

He opened his eyes and repeated it. "I promise."

"Good. Now get me off this thing so I can go lie down."

He moved but Ellen didn't let go. "You're sickly? And you have diabetes?"

The two grimaced as Maddie ran to make the bed presentable.

 _ **cell**_

"Hey?" Quinn knocked on the bathroom door again. She could hear Rachel crying but the younger girl wouldn't open the door. Quinn didn't even know if it was locked. "Rach?"

The door yanked open. "What is going on?!"

Quinn took in her wife's distressed state. "You're not supposed to be upset in your condition."

"Me?! I'm not supposed to be upset about your sister, _my_ sister-in-law, being beaten?!"

"It happens." Was all Quinn could offer.

"It happens?! _It happens_?!"

"You're getting hysterical."

Rachel gave a faux laugh. "Oh, I'm the hysterical one."

"Yes. Just calm down and we can talk about it."

"What's to talk about? We have to tell someone! My fathers will listen! We can tell them and-!"

"No!" Quinn grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "You can't tell anybody!"

"Quinn?!"

"You can't tell anybody ever!"

Rachel could see how serious she was. "Why not?"

"You don't understand." Quinn softened and walked away to pace a bit. "This is our life and we can't have you guys messing it up. Just promise me you'll never tell."

"Quinn?"

"If you love me like you say you do, you won't tell. Promise me."

Rachel was stuck. "I promise."

"Good."

 _ **cell**_

Tina watched as Mike cleaned up blood and tea. He'd found the bottle of breastmilk and had given it to Laura to wash off but now he was in the middle of clearing away the mess.

She was a mess of nerves and fear. "If your parents are abusive, what stops them from hurting us or the babies?"

"We would never let that happen." He looked back at her. " _I_ would never let that happen."

"But-"

"Tina." He dropped the cloth he was using and took her hands. "I will never let anyone hurt you. Ever. Not you. Not our daughter. Not any other children we have. I will protect you."

That calmed two fears. "Who's going to protect you?"

"I can take care of myself."

"I don't want you hurt." She wrapped her arms about him desperately. "You didn't hear her head hit the ground. You didn't hear it."

"Shhh!" Mike comforted her. "It'll be alright. Moppet will be back to laughing and joking in no time. You'll see. Everything will be fine."

 _ **cell**_

"Hi." Mercedes sat on the bed.

"Hi." Nic sniffled.

"How are you?"

Nic moved her pillow from her face and looked at Mercedes. "Why'd your daddy hit Marcy?"

"He was angry with her."

"Noah doesn't hit me when he's mad at me."

"That's a good thing. But sometimes daddies can't control their tempers."

"Their tempers?"

"Yeah. Sometimes they get really mad and have to do something that shows how mad they are. In the case of my daddy and uncles, they hit us."

"Will they hit me?"

"No, no, sweetie." Mercedes touched her cheek. "I will never let them hurt you. Okay? You will always be safe here."

Nic nodded fearfully. "Will Marcy be okay?"

"She'll be fine. She's lying down right now and then she'll be just perfect."

"Can I see her?" Nic sat up.

"Let's let her rest for a little while first. Marc went to get food. We can go see her then."

"Okay."

"I want to make sure you don't tell what happened, okay?"

"With Marcy and your daddy?"

"Yes. Not everyone would understand and they'd take us away. We'd never see each other again."

"Never?" Nic didn't want that.

"Never. I don't want to see my siblings go away. I don't want to see you go away. So remember what happens in this house, stays in this house."

"Okay." Nic hugged her. "Are you going to talk to Anna?"

"I'm going to have to." Mercedes dreaded that conversation.

"What kind of food is Marc getting?"

Mercedes smiled. A child's train of thought was amazing.

 _ **cell**_

"Hey, Cuz?" Karou came inside the room. "I heard you had an accident."

"Who told you?" Marcy didn't move from her spot, reclining on the bed.

"Mikey. He was still cleaning up when I got in."

"Where'd you go? You said that you needed my car for an emergency errand."

"Thanks for the Beemer. Yeah, I had to get a test."

"A test?" Marcy sat up. "A test?! Already?!"

"It's a week before I'm missed."

"Damn." Marcy sat up against the pillows. "Hey, Yuria."

"Hi." Yuria felt bad for her friend. She knew she never felt like doing too much of anything after her father hit her. "How are you feeling?"

"It's only been two minutes but better."

Karou came closer and sat on the bed. She held Marcy's chin up and examined her cousin's red complexion.

"They're just bruises. They'll fade."

"I know." Karou dropped her hand. "So I'm kinda freaked out to take the test. I'm not sure what I'm hoping for."

"I thought you wanted this?"

"I do. More than anything I want some light in my life but I'm scared to bring a child into this crap."

"I understand. But you know the baby will always be safe. And you are safe as long as you're pregnant. I'm thinking of getting knocked up again just so he can't put his hands on me."

Karou gave a wry smile. "I guess I need to drink something and pee on this stick."

Marcy handed her the tea Laura had brought her.

"Is this your breast tea?"

"Shut up and drink it. You might need it."

"No matter what the test says, we are in this together." Yuria took Karou's hand.

"Thank you." Karou smiled up at her. "But you're taking this test with me."

Yuria shook her head. "I doubt that I am."

"We can always try again."

"Or wait until you're adults." Marcy threw out.

"Or do that, blah, blah, blah." Karou waved a hand before drinking deeply from the mug. She opened the box and took out a test before hopping over to the bathroom.

"Hey, Mal?" Marcy called out.

"Yeah?" Mal looked over from feeding Riley.

"Can you go get Lisa? I don't think anyone's even checked up on her yet."

"Yeah. Here." He handed her their baby girl.

Marcy handed her straight to Ellen. Mal chuckled before leaving. "You wanted to help out more."

Ellen smiled. "I do. Besides you're hurt. You can't be Superwoman."

"Oh, I'm Superwoman."

Yuria giggled along with Ellen.

The twins burst in with drawings they'd done for their mother. "Look, Mommy!"

"Thank you!" Marcy cooed.

"This is a car!" Mally held his up proudly.

"I see!" It did not look like a car.

"This is a ring like how you gots." Mickey shoved her picture onto the bed.

"Ooh!"

Mickey beamed. "Feel better, Mommy?"

"Mommy feels much better!" Marcy kissed both.

Mickey was happy.

Karou came from the bathroom. "Your turn."

Yuria got up and went to the bathroom.

Karou sat on the bed. "Ooh! What's this?!"

"Drawings for Mommy!" Mally announced.

"You did so good!"

Mal walked in with Lisa on his hip. "Someone wants to see you."

Marcy reached for her and set her in her lap. "Hey, Bug."

"I not a bug." Lisa was caught off guard.

"You're my bug. My lovebug."

Lisa smiled before it dropped. "You got hurted."

"I know. I had an accident."

"Accident?"

"Yeah. But you can't tell anybody about it, okay? They'll take us all away and split us up. We'd never see each other again."

"Never?" Lisa's cerulean eyes were wide.

"Never. But I want you to know that we'll protect you. We always will. We protect Maddie and the twins and we'll protect you. We protect each other. That's what siblings do."

"Siblings do." She repeated.

"Yup. Wanna give me a hug?"

Lisa nodded before hugging her gently.

"Thank you. I feel so good now."

Lisa beamed.

"Go play with the twins. You guys go upstairs and play." Marcy set Lisa on her feet.

The trio ran out to go play in the attic.

Yuria came from the bathroom. "I'm done."

"How many minutes is it?" Karou asked.

Marcy picked up the box. "15."

"Why'd I choose that one?!"

"You picked the one with the best results."

"Thanks, Twin."

 _ **cell**_

"How are you doing?" Mercedes sat in her bed.

Anna yawned and stretched. "I'm okay. I was dreaming that I heard screaming."

"You did."

"What do you mean?" Anna sat up.

"The screaming was T and Rachel."

"Why?! What's wrong?! Is it the babies?!"

"No. Calm down. It was an altercation with my father and Marcy."

"Altercation?"

"He hit her." Mercedes watched her carefully.

Anna's eyes rounded. "He hit her? Like how she spanked Mickey or-?"

"No. He hit her." Mercedes raised a brow. "Do you not know the difference between a little discipline and an accident?"

"Accident? He accidentally hit her?"

"No, he hit her on purpose. Some stuff about his manhood." She waved that away. "If you ask me, Daddy's just in one of his moods."

"MercyCat, your father hitting your sister is not a mood."

"Not unless it's several." She rolled her eyes. "But get up. Marc went to get food. Breakfast was hours ago and we don't know what they're serving at this baby shower."

"You're saying your sister was abused and talking about food in the next breath?" Anna didn't get that.

"Well Marc wanted to get her something that'll make her feel better and I guess she was hungry. Actually I kinda am, too. Pregnancy cravings." Mercedes shrugged.

"MercyCat." Anna gave her a look.

"What?" Mercedes looked back.

Could she really not see the problem? "We have to tell somebody."

"Oh no! You're not telling anybody. I'm not being separated from my siblings. We can handle this."

"Can handle-?!"

"Hush now. You're getting wound up. Now come on. Marc should be back by now." Mercedes stood up.

Anna got up, too, very unsure about the life she'd just taken on.

They held hands all the way to the green room. Mercedes opened the door and saw everyone was already there. "Hey! Why'd nobody come get us?"

"I was going." Marc said. "I got food for your friend, too. I didn't know if she was awake or not."

"I can go get Felicity."

"We have something to celebrate!" Karou cheesed big time.

"Oh no. Rou! Tell me you're not-!"

"Yup!" She nodded happily. "Pregnant!"

 _ **cell**_

"Let me see you." Rose twirled her finger. The girls turned in a slow circle. "Perfect! Now keep clean, be ladylike-" A sharp look at Marcy. "And don't forget to smile!"

"Backs straight!" Jeanette commanded. "Chins up! Arms down at your sides!"

Laura, Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy did as told easily but the other girls were having a harder time. Anna wasn't as good with grace, Rachel wasn't great with posture and Ellen and Tina had never done anything like it before.

"Disgraceful." Judy sneered.

"This is as good as it's going to get." Rose sighed. "It's time to make your entrance. Line up according to age."

Laura stood in front while Ellen was at the back.

"All of your friends are here, some family is here, some family friends are here. Don't blow this!" Rose smiled. "Now smile! Go!"

Laura led the way into the backyard, where tables were set up in a flowery garden party motif. Flowers were everywhere (Rose was a botanist/florist after all) and so was the color pink. Luckily it just wasn't to all of their tastes instead of tacky.

There was a long table set up for the girls to sit at and have people bring them their presents. A spotlight was cast upon them as they went to sit down. They smiled as told and sat demurely.

Rose, Jeanette and Judy hosted the event and had plenty of party games, food and activities. When the party was winding down, they proceeded with the gifts.

Carole, Leroy and Hiram, Di and Xian and Marshall and Lilly had special gifts for their new grandchildren while the kids' friends had their own specialized gifts.

Friends of the family and people in their social circle gave grand gifts while the family gave gifts that would mostly be about bragging rights i.e. who gave the better gift.

The most adorable part came from younger kids who had presents but the most romantic part came from the guys. Marc, Puck, Mike, Finn and Mal had gifts for their wives. There wasn't a dry eye in the yard.

 _ **cell**_

"Hey?" Karou approached Arnold with Yuria in tow.

"Hey?" He was unsure of his welcome, seeing as how little he knew the guests of honor. He was also unsure of his relationship with the two girls in front of him…

"We need to talk."

"Okay." He bobbed his head.

She led them to a free table and sat down. "I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to rip the bandage off. We're pregnant."

Arnold's eyes bulged. "Already?! But we just hooked up last week!"

"It's a week before our missed periods and these tests these days can detect that soon."

Yuria smiled at him.

He suddenly felt faint. "My heart. My heart."

"Are you having a heart-attack?" She worried.

"It's loud." He patted his chest.

"Uncle Randall is here. He's a cardiologist." Karou looked around to find the man. "He can see if you're having a heart-attack."

Blood was rushing in his ears. "I think I am. My mom is going to kill me."

"She's going to have at least two grandchildren. She'll be fine."

"At least?!"

"My family has a bunch of multiples. Marcy and Mal have twins."

"My goodness!" He put his head between his legs.

"You're taking this both worse than I expected and yet somehow better."

He dragged in great gulps of air.

She rubbed his back. "You're okay. You're okay."

"I'm concerned." Yuria brought up. "What do we do now?"

"Start planning the wedding." She shrugged.

"Wedding?!" Arnold squeaked.

"Are you saying you don't want to marry us?" Karou stopped rubbing his back.

His fear of her made his fear of the future recede. "I didn't say that."

"It sounds like that's what you meant."

"No, no. No, no." He lifted his head.

"Then what are you saying?" She folded her arms.

Yuria looked at him, interested.

He blanched. "I just meant that I don't know how to plan a wedding. What would I even do?"

"Your part is easy. Pick your groomsmen and show up. We have the hard parts." Karou dictated.

"I want Marceline Anne as my maid of honor." Yuria said.

"That's cool. Our cousin, Paris is going to be mine. We made a pact that I would be CC's, she'd be Paris' and Paris would be mine. That way it was fair."

"That works out." Yuria beamed.

"Yeah. It's perfect. Who do you want to be your best man?"

The girls peered at Arnold, who was fascinated that they were just talking about getting married like it was any other normal Wednesday afternoon. "Um… Artie?"

"Good choice!" Karou approved. "Your cousin's hot."

"Really?" He was instantly jealous and upset.

"Yes. He just has something going for him."

"Karou." Yuria put her hand on her Karou's arm. "I don't think it's appropriate to tell our fiancé that his cousin is attractive."

"Why?" Karou wrinkled her face.

"It might hurt Arnold's feelings."

"Oh." Karou's mouth rounded. "Okay. I'm sorry."

It was that easy? Arnold blinked. "It's okay."

"Do you want to come with us after this?"

"Where are you going?"

"My cousins own a paper downtown and they're going in to work after this shower is over. I'm going to work there but I don't start until tomorrow. I'm going cuz CC is going to be with me when I call my daddy and tell him I'm pregnant."

"She's going to be with me when I tell my father as well." Yuria put in.

"CC?" That stuck out to him. "Why do you call Marcy that?"

"It stands for Chocolate Cream. She called me Vanilla Bean. Don't ask me why cuz I've forgotten after all these years but that's what we do." Karou explained.

Arnold nodded. "I guess I gotta tell my mom I'm getting married. I gotta have Art with me. I just turned sixteen and she's going to kill me."

"We'll protect you." Karou kissed him.

He smiled into the kiss, really liking kissing them. Maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all?


	31. Chapter31

"You never told us how your phone call went." Mercedes said at breakfast Thursday morning.

"Phone call?" Karou was confused before it clicked. "Oh! You mean with Daddy! Just awful. He was very upset with me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He said I'm banished to the States. He doesn't want me in his home for the foreseeable future." That suited Karou just fine.

"Your father said that?" Finn gaped. "What dad says that?"

"The kind that hits their children." Rachel muttered as she attacked her eggs with her fork passive aggressively.

"What?" He hadn't heard her.

"Rachel." Quinn reprimanded.

"So you're not even going to tell our husband?!" Rachel was still upset.

"He doesn't need to know."

"I don't?" Finn wanted to make that decision for himself.

"What's going on?" Puck whispered to Anna.

Anna bit her bottom lip.

"C'mon. Tell me."

"MercyCat wouldn't like for me to."

"Annie?" Mercedes was hurt.

"So we're keeping secrets now?" Puck raised a brow.

"Noah, I don't want you to fly off the handle. You get emotional about things-"

" _I_ get emotional?!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling! I just can't believe you called me _emotional_!"

"You're emotional now!"

He sat back as Marc's, Mike's and Mal's lips twitched. "I am not."

"If we tell you, will you calm down?"

"I am calm." He mumbled sullenly.

"Noah…" She reached over to run her nails over his scalp.

"Ugh!" Her brothers were disgusted when a goofy smile appeared on his face. "Stop it!"

"Shut up!"

"We're _eating_ , Mercy!" Mike snapped.

"Kiss your wife."

"Dear heavens." Marcy was done eating.

"Hug Ellen." Mercedes continued scratching Puck's head.

Ellen opened her arms with a smile.

Marcy stared at her. "No."

She pouted.

Marcy rolled her eyes and patted her arm. "Tell them what else Uncle Daniel said."

Karou wrinkled her nose. "He's so mean! He's making us get married next week Saturday so I have to pull together a whole wedding in 9 days!"

"You know me and P got your back and you have Yuria and Aunt Kehlani."

"My mother wants input as well." Yuria didn't like that. She knew she was a pushover when it came to her relatives and her mother had a very abrasive demeanor, which would take over everything it came in contact with.

"This is your guys' wedding. Don't forget that."

"Thank you, Marceline Anne."

"How did your parents take the news?" Mercedes stopped messing with Puck (he pouted).

"Mother was surprised. She didn't think any man would want me so this is all new for her. Father was angry. He agreed with Mr. Seon that a wedding was the best avenue to take and as soon as possible. He says I've disappointed him greatly."

"I'm sorry. I know that's hard to hear."

"Because it's insane." Finn said. "I know it's not the best news to get as a parent but he didn't have to be so harsh."

"My father _is_ harsh." Yuria shook her head.

"That's okay. Daddy hates everything about me." Marcy lifted her shoulders. "I think we should have another Fair Day this Saturday."

"So you're just going to go from saying something really awful to talking about a party in two seconds?" Finn raised a brow.

"What was awful?"

"Your dad hating everything about you! He can't really hate everything about you. You're his daughter."

Marcy grimaced. "Don't remind me. He'll never forgive me for that."

"For being a girl?!" Puck bit off.

"The only time he likes women is when he can get them on their backs."

"Whoa, whoa! Your parents are married!" Finn waved his hands.

"Yes and he almost got his mistress pregnant."

"What?!" The siblings spit out drinks.

"Yeah! Jennifer thought she was pregnant back in May. She wasn't but now he's thinking of letting her go."

"How do you know that?" Marc demanded.

"Eavesdropping."

"Marcy, stop eavesdropping!" Laura admonished. "That's unladylike!"

"So's gossiping."

Laura narrowed her eyes. "Well if Jennifer goes that means Sandy is Mistress One."

"Sandy's nice." Maddie ate what was on her fork.

"Not like that mean, hateful Jennifer." Mercedes hated her.

"You know your dad's mistresses?!" Rachel was disgusted.

"He has three. Jennifer, Sandy and Colleen." Marcy explained. "Colleen is weird as fuck. She's Scottish and calls him Marky."

"She's also the only one near his own age." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Why's he like her?" Puck asked.

"Because she's old, Noah?!" Mercedes set her fists on her hips.

"Well kinda. He likes young girls to cheat on his age appropriate wife with. Why's he got someone just like her?"

She thought it over. "She's not like Momma though. She's loud and wears clown clothes. She's really free with who she is. I think she actually likes Daddy for who he is."

"Will your dad ever leave your mom?" Tina gasped.

"I don't know. I hope not."

"He's not goin nowhere." Marcy scoffed.

"Why, Moppet?" Marc grinned.

"Nobody's going to put up with half the shit Momma does."

"Don't they though?" Finn asked.

"They see him once a week at most. Daddy is a lot of things but he's also a huge workaholic. He'll visit them after work but he always comes home. Plus he and Momma have date night every Saturday without fail."

"Your parents go on dates?" Tina cooed.

"It's totally gross." Mike made a face.

"Are all of your parents like this?" Ellen wanted to know.

"Daddy has two mistresses. Neither are particularly important to him and he's looking to fill the spot left by Dana cuz he doesn't want Uncle Marcus to outdo him." Quinn sighed heavily.

"Dad doesn't have any mistresses. He has one night stands." Mal sipped his orange juice. "Mom is the one with a lover."

"Momma has boyfriends all the time." Marcy went on.

"Mom is the only one who doesn't cheat." Quinn said. "I don't know why but she's been faithful to Daddy since they got married. Unless she's leading a double life."

"She might be." Rachel muttered.

"Your family is like a soap opera." Tina was in awe.

"We're dramatic enough." Marcy speared a potato.

"I've got an idea about Fair Day." Mercedes said.

"What?" Laura questioned.

"How about we invite our friends again but also their families? It could be really fun."

"That's so nice, Mercy." Laura loved her good girl sister. "I approve."

"Fine." Marcy bit off. "But every family has to bring a dish. Something for everyone. We make shit, they gotta make shit."

Laura giggled accidentally. "I agree. But can we pull off a Fair Day in two days?"

"We've done more with less."

"What's the theme gonna be?" Maddie asked.

The siblings threw suggestions out with help from their spouses but Mercedes was the one to come up with the perfect suggestion; country western.

 _ **cell**_

"We have something to tell you." Mercedes clasped her hands in front of her stomach.

"What?" Puck was nervous.

Quinn took her hand and just said it. "Our parents hit us."

"What?!" Finn gaped.

"Our parents hit us."

"What?!"

"Finn!"

"Your parents hit you?!"

"Yes!"

He was stuck. He looked at Puck, who was welling with anger. "You have to tell someone!"

"We told you." Mercedes said simply.

"You can't tell anybody." Quinn commanded.

"Why not?!" Both seventeen year olds demanded.

"Because they'd separate us."

"You don't know that-"

"Yes, we do. No one's going to take in nine kids, especially when they're all married and with kids of their own."

Finn gulped. "I can't let you get hit."

"I won't let you get hit." Puck said firmly.

"Thank you, Noah but we're safe as long as we're pregnant." Mercedes kissed him.

"What about when you're not?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I don't like this. Let me tell Bubbie-"

"No! She can't help us. No one can. We can take care of ourselves."

"We're supposed to take care of you." Finn stated.

"And you can." Quinn patted his shoulder with her free hand. "Don't make waves."

"Don't make waves?" The boys repeated dumbly.

"Just act like Mikey and Mal. They almost never get in trouble." The girls said in unison.

The boys didn't want to do this but what could they do? "Okay. Fine."

The girls kissed their husbands. "Thank you!"

 _ **cell**_

Arnold opened the door. "I'm not ready!"

Artie laughed. "Come on. There's nothing to it but to do it."

"How'd you tell your mom?" He shut the door behind his favorite cousin.

"I wrote her a letter."

"You told your mom you got two girls pregnant through a letter?"

"Yeah. And no. I wrote the letter and sent it but I called her to come visit me before the letter got there. I told her she was going to be upset with me. I wouldn't tell her why all through the visit then when it was time for her to go, I blurted it out and ran."

"What'd she do?"

"She was hopping mad but I had to leave. I knew the letter would probably be there within the day so she was able to read it before she came back to visit. She was still mad but she had all the information without being able to yell at me."

"But I'm not in juvie. I can't tell her and run."

"Nope. You're going to have to face this like a man."

"This blows."

Artie chuckled. "Where's she at?"

"Kitchen."

"Let's go." They went down the hall and around a corner to get to the kitchen.

Arnold's mom, June Abrams was in the fridge, finding something for dinner.

"Hey, Mom? Can we talk?" Arnold sat at the kitchen table.

"Sure, honey." She closed the fridge door and brightened when she saw her nephew. "Hi, Artie!"

"Hey, Auntie!" Artie rolled over to her and hugged her.

She squeezed him tight. "What are you doing here? Aren't your wives about ready to pop?"

"They still got a couple weeks." He grinned. "Not that Mom cares. She's drilling us."

"She told me. Jan's so weird."

Artie laughed. "Hey! That's my momma! But she is."

June laughed, too. "What's going on, boys?"

"Mom, sit down." Arnold tapped the table.

"Uh oh. This sounds serious." She teased.

"Mom, I am serious."

"What is it?" She sat at the table, now sober.

He huffed. "I'm going to tell you something you're not going to like."

"How are you going to steal my line?!" Artie was outraged- barely.

"Art!"

Artie sat back. "Fine!"

"What is it, baby?" June reached for Arnold's hands.

"I'm going to send you a letter in the mail-" Arnold began.

But Artie had had enough of this. "He's going to be a dad!"

"What?!" June turned to him as Arnold winced. She turned back to her son. "You're going to be a what?!"

"Mom? Mom, calm down." Arnold tried to prevent the famous Olson temper.

"Arnold Campbell Abrams!"

"Aw, Mom!"

"You've got some explaining to do! Who is this girl?! Why haven't you talked about her?! Why haven't we met her?! You're having sex?!"

"I lost my V-card a few months ago." He blushed.

"How many's a few?!"

"Seven…"

"Seven months-?! Arnie!"

Arnold felt low at hearing his boyhood nickname. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"My baby." She cried.

"I'm not a baby anymore. I'm 16."

"And you're having a baby!"

"Actually…" His eyes slid away.

"He knocked up two girls." Artie helped.

"Art!"

"Two girls?!" June was flustered. "What's with you boys?!"

Both shrugged.

"Did they trick you, too?" June demanded. "Because-!"

"Nope!" Artie cracked. "He knew they wanted to get pregnant beforehand and then didn't use protection!"

"Artie!" Arnold was going to kill him.

"You got two girls pregnant on purpose?" June's voice was deceptively calm.

"No! Not exactly! Maybe. Kinda. Yeah…"

"Where did I go wrong with you?"

"Mom-! You didn't go wrong with me! They made a compelling case and it sounded like a good idea!"

"It sounded like a good idea?! Studying during the summer is a good idea! Doing charity work is a good idea! Finishing your chores before I nag you is a good idea! Bringing children into the world at 16 years old is _not_ a good idea!"

"Well it's happening!" Arnold sat back.

June continued to cry. "What am I going to do?"

"Let me get married."

"What?!"

"Mom,-!"

"You want to _marry_ these girls?! How long have you even known them?! Are they good girls?! You really think your father and I are going to let you get married?!"

"Yuria's a very good girl. She's so sweet and kind. Karou might be a bad girl…"

"Oh, Boo Thang said she is." Artie grinned.

Arnold smirked.

"What am I seeing right now?!" June was hysterical.

"Mom, calm down. I'll still live in the same city. I can visit. But I'll have a family of my own."

June started as she heard the utter contentment in his voice at that last sentence. He really wanted this. She licked her lips. "Your father and I will have to discuss this."

"Thanks, Mom." He kissed her cheek before wheeling Artie out fast, before she changed her mind.

 _ **cell**_

"Is everyone coming?" Mercedes spoke into her work phone.

"I talked to Tana and they're all coming plus their parents and siblings, including Arnold and his family." Marcy responded. "Elle's family is coming, including those airhead twin brothers of hers. I spoke with Lauren and she's bringing her parents."

"I talked to Shauna and she's bringing her mom. She said Az is bringing his dad and brothers. Kurt is bringing his dad. Lucy said Finn asked his mom to come and Rachel asked her dads. I know T asked her parents and grandma."

"I talked to B but he's not bringing his mom. Sebastian isn't bringing anyone either. Karofsky is bringing his dad. Ross is bringing his family. You know Felicity isn't bringing anyone. Sam is bringing his family."

"Good. What about Shane? Is he bringing his mom?"

"Yeah. That's everybody."

"Good. Are you taking off today to get stuff?"

"What's the point of an assistant that doesn't do assistant shit? I had Raul do it."

Mercedes bubbled up with laughter. "You got that man doing your bidding?!"

"He's my assistant." Marcy repeated. "Besides, I have to leave anyway to go get jeans and a top for this thing. I've been making calls all day and Lady has been a nutball about getting prizes. And we have to go food shopping."

"I know!" Mercedes's head dropped back as she groaned. "I'm glad Folyer's is a 24/7 store!"

"Hell yeah and they put the good stuff out after midnight."

"Oh yeah. Well that's all I wanted-"

"Hey?" Marcy interrupted.

"What?"

"Arnold's mom wants to meet Rou and Yuria."

"What? How do you know?"

"Rou told me and Artie told me."

"If she's coming to Fair Day, she'd meet them anyway."

"The backyard is pretty big and she doesn't know what they look like. She doesn't have to meet them. Oh come on, Yuri. You can play keep away until the wedding."

"Marcy!" Mercedes laughed.

"You know I'm right!"

"Get off the phone, crazy girl!"

"Who you callin crazy?!" Marcy hung up.

Mercedes looked at the phone in her hand before looking across the space at Quinn. "She hung up on me."

Quinn smiled. "I'm sorry, Sissy."

"That mean fatface!"

Quinn giggled. "What'd she say?"

"She wanted to know who I was calling crazy."

"No. About Fair Day."

Mercedes told her. "This is a lot of people. I hope it goes well."

"It will, Sissy. Just have hope!"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"Hormones…"

 _ **cell**_

"I don't fit these pants!" Tina sobbed.

"It's okay, T." Mercedes soothed.

"No, it's not! I'm fat and Mike will divorce me and my baby will hate me!" She wailed.

"Talk about your leaps…" Marcy was impressed.

Laura pinched her. "Tina, you're fine. Mikey loves you no matter your size. He will never divorce you and Mina will never hate you. I promise."

"Really?" Tina sniffled.

"Really." Laura smiled at her.

Tina smiled back. "Thank you, Laura. Having a big sister is great. You're so nice."

"She's the best big sister ever!" Mercedes hugged her sister.

"It's easy when you have the perfect little sister." Laura kissed her cheek.

"Hey!" Quinn and Marcy snapped.

Rachel, Anna, Tina and Ellen giggled.

"That's okay, blondie! That is okay!" Marcy threatened.

"For the record, _Mercy_ is the best big sister ever!" Quinn went on.

Laura glared at both. "Imps!"

"Witch doctor!" Marcy stuck her tongue out.

"Come on." Ellen took her hand. "We're supposed to be trying on jeans."

"We're in the wrong department anyway." Marcy gave one last look at Laura. "We need stretchy jeans from maternity wear."

"Still?!" Tina pouted.

"You're still pregnant! You can't get in regular jeans!"

"Fine!" Tina wiggled out of the jeans and kicked them away.

"Don't be like that, T." Mercedes hugged her from behind.

Tina patted her hands on her stomach. "I'm alright. I think I was having a mood-swing."

"Poor Mikey." Marcy whispered.

"Marcy!" Mercedes spat waspishly.

Tina giggled. "It's okay. I think I scare him. He's always trying to say the right thing."

"Finn needs to learn this skill…" Quinn muttered.

Rachel smiled. "He doesn't mean to be…-"

"Insensitive?" Mercedes supplied.

"An idiotic asshole?" Marcy came up with.

"Insensitive!" Rachel gasped.

"Same thing."

" _You're_ insensitive."

"I'm just an asshole."

"Marcy, stop that!" Laura glared.

Marcy bent down to pick up the jeans that Tina had kicked and folded them. "Let's go. After this is picking out boots. We should have done this when we got the kids' stuff."

"It's easy to do stuff for the kids. Finding stuff for ourselves is the trick." Mercedes sighed.

"Well we need to hurry. We have to go back to work then go food shopping. And that's before prepping things for tomorrow."

"You're right." Laura huffed. "Let's get to the maternity section before we find out they don't have our sizes anymore."

The girls gasped. "Oh no!"


	32. Chapter32

"Paris!" Karou yelled.

Paris screamed and hugged Karou. "Karou!"

"And now I have a headache." Marcy muttered.

"Marcy!" Paris went to hug her.

Marcy stopped her with a hand to the chest. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Where's your hormones?!"

"You know they're gone! You saw me after Rye was born."

"Yeah, for a hot minute! I didn't even get to really hang out during the weddings! I miss you, Cuz."

"Stop that pouting. Someone's going to think we did something to you."

"Just hug me, mean married lady."

Marcy sighed before giving her cousin a hug- a brief hug. "Get off me. Now come on here. You're in the pink room."

"Yay." Paris picked up her bag.

"You'll get to meet Yuria right now but get to meet Arnold and Mrs. Abrams later." Karou wrapped her arm around Paris' left one.

"How fun!"

 _ **cell**_

"Stop flirting with my fiancé!" Karou yelled.

"Prove I'm flirting with him!" Paris yelled back.

"I will kick your ass!"

"Bring it, Mommie Dearest!"

"Guys!" Marcy was sick of them. "Stop acting like two year olds fighting over the same toy!"

"Marce, she's trying to take my man!" Karou began crying.

"You have a woman! What do you need with a man _and_ a woman?! That's just greedy!" Paris shouted.

"Shut up! Nobody told you to be straight!"

"Good La…" Marcy sighed with an eye-roll.

"Greedy!" Paris screamed. "He won't even like you when you're fat anyway! Well fatter…"

Karou gasped as Marcy winced. "You bitch! That's it! You're no longer my maid of honor! Marcy can do it!"

"I'm already Yuri's maid of honor and you two need to work this out." Marcy declined.

"She called me fat and tried to steal my man!"

"Try nothing! He's into me!" Paris crossed her arms.

"I will bash your head in!"

"Try it!"

Marcy slapped Paris. Not hard but enough so she'd look her way. "Stop it, tramp! What the hell is your deal? You've been flirting with Arnold since you've seen him and have been putting Rou down since you got here. What the fuck are you tripping about?"

"I'm not!"

"Do you want me to hit you harder?"

"No!"

"Then fess up. What the hell is going on with you?"

Paris smacked her lips. "You're both going to be married and I'm all alone."

"What the fuck are you complaining about? You're free!"

"Yeah, free to be lonely!"

"You're hot! You're not alone!"

"Those are two different things and you know it!" Paris began crying.

Marcy sighed and sat in front of Paris. "You're nearly sixteen. You shouldn't want to be in a relationship. You should want to live your life and have fun. You have enough responsibilities and grief to go through. But if you're really ready for love, I'll set you up."

"Really?" Paris was afraid to hope.

"Yes."

"With who?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

Marcy sighed again. "Damien Nyland."

"Kristophe's brother?" Paris lit up.

Karou perked up. "Aw man!"

"You're getting married!" Both Marcy and Paris yelled.

"But he's so hot!"

"Yeah, he is." Marcy sighed wistfully before snapping out of it. "Give me your phone."

Paris started. "What? Why?"

"Just give me your phone." Marcy held her hand out.

Paris handed it over before bringing her hand back suddenly. "You're going to text him? Don't say anything weird!"

Marcy snatched the phone from her and went to her contacts. She brought up Damien's name and sent him a message. She gave Paris her phone back.

"Hey, I know this is last minute but Karou's getting married and I need a date. Interested?" Paris read the message. "Cuz?! I sound desperate!"

"You are desperate, heifa! And I didn't make you sound like anything. Calm down."

"Fine. I guess I'll have to wait and see *if* he replies-" A jingle cut her off. She screamed lowly. "He replied!"

"What's it say, stupid?"

Paris gave her a flat look before getting excited again. "He said sure and to send him the details! He also said to tell you congratulations."

Karou rolled her eyes.

"You've got your date and a prospective boo. She's off your back." Marcy looked between the two. "Can you squash this? Please?"

Both started at hearing that word. "Alright."

"Thank you. Now hug it out."

"You want me to do what?" Karou lifted a brow.

"Come on! Hug me!" Paris held open her arms.

Karou made a face before hugging her. "Now I need a bath!"

"Shut up." Marcy picked up her clipboard. "Now we need to go over these details so we can get you guys moved in. Arnold's coming over later with his stuff and you and Yuria had things shipped over that's arriving any day now. We're on a timetable. Come on."

"Yeah, I know." Karou stood up. "I love you so much for convincing Yuria to move into the grey room. The white room freaks me out."

"You're welcome. Now let's go!"

 _ **cell**_

Mercedes hugged Karou. "Isn't this so much fun?!"

"No." Karou pouted.

"Having a relaxing spa night for your bachelorette party isn't fun?"

"No!"

"I want to party, too!" Paris yelled.

"Well they're pregnant so we can't do anything. Might as well let that dream die." Marcy monotoned.

Paris pouted. "This is lame."

"It's hella lame but that's the cards we're dealt."

"I think it's fun," Mercedes poked her bottom lip out.

"Of course it's fun." Laura gave her a one armed hug.

"I think it's intimate." Yuria said.

"That means I gotta like it, huh?" Karou hated that.

"I like the spa." She shrugged.

"Okay, I'll give it a chance but I want a real bachelorette party at some point."

"I'm having a bachelorette party at Halloween but you'll be fully pregnant by then." Marcy started. "We can throw you guys one after school gets out for the summer. You'll be free to move around and do things."

"Yes!" Karou hugged her against her will. "You're my favorite!"

"Hey!" Laura, Mercedes, Quinn and Paris yelled. Maddie hit her.

Karou smiled brightly. "Just kidding! I don't have a favorite!"

They weren't mollified.

 _ **cell**_

Yuria had a headache dealing with her sisters and her mother. The only thing saving her was her best friend. "Thank you, Marceline Anne."

"No problem." Marcy huffed. "Now listen up! I'm only going to say this once! You are _not_ to stress Yuria out! If she even looks cross-eyed, I'm setting everybody afire! Got that?!"

Yuria's mother, sisters and cousins bowed their heads. "Yes."

"Good! She's going to bed now and no one is to disturb her until it's time to wake her up in the morning! We will get her ready and to the church on time and then she will get married! After the ceremony, she will have a good time at the reception and then leave for her honeymoon!

No one will interrupt that! No one is to contact her during her honeymoon! Unless someone dies, she's dead to you until she goes back to America! Got it?!"

"Yes."

"Good! Now we leave." Marcy told Yuria.

Yuria took her arm and hastened out. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You're really saving my wedding."

"Well it's my job to keep you happy." Marcy didn't mind.

"Do you think I'll see Karou or Arnold tonight?"

"If you want."

"I'm not sure. I don't want any bad luck."

"There's no such thing as luck." Marcy said firmly.

Yuria smiled. "I guess I'll go see them then."

"Hurry. You really do need your sleep."

Yuria hurried to the elevators. "Thank you!"

 _ **cell**_

"I now pronounce you husband and wives. You may kiss the brides." The priest closed his holy text.

Arnold kissed his new wives to applause. They turned and walked down the aisle. They stood at the start of the receiving line. Guests came out to congratulate them.

Po shook his head. "You better have a boy."

"Yes, Grandfather." Karou bowed her head.

Arnold blinked, confused as all out doors. Karou was usually so brash and who ever told someone what to have when it came to having a baby?

"Here is your gift." Po handed over an envelope.

Karou took it and opened it, knowing what it was. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Grandfather. We appreciate it."

He nodded. "Good. Come along, Xhi-Xhi."

Xhi-Xhi followed silently.

"What was that about?" Arnold asked.

"He bought us a house." Karou showed him the picture of the beautiful rambling mansion.

"Really?!" He took the picture in shock.

"Where?" Yuria asked.

"In a town in California." Karou told her.

"That's so cool!" Arnold was shocked. "So we're going to live in California? My mom's not going to like that."

"We're going to live in Ohio. The house is for use whenever we want a break."

"Oh. I've never had a vacation house before."

Karou shrugged. "Here comes my Grandpapa and Grandmama. Prepare yourselves."

"What? Why? _How_?"

He soon learned.

 _ **cell**_

"You've got some beautiful wives, Cuz." Artie teased.

"So do you. Man, I can't believe I'm married." Arnold was in awe.

"It's a trip. But you'll be happy."

"Thanks, Cuz."

"You're welcome. I can't wait to visit you at the Fabanges house. Their place is crazy."

"I know! That room is awesome and there's going to be work done on it while we're gone."

"I'm so jealous. But then again it's going to be crazy at San's place. Her house is impressive, too."

"Are they finished making a room that you can get around in?"

"Yeah, it's done. I haven't seen it yet though."

"Do you think I'll be good at this?"

"Of course. You're the best, Cuz and you deserve good things. I'm sure you'll love your wives in no time."

"I think I already do. Karou is such a special person and so is Yuria."

"I know they're hot."

Arnold glared.

"But my ladies look right, too." He grinned.

"Do I have to watch you around my women?"

"Yuria doesn't seem like the type to cheat."

"And Karou does?!"

"Well she did want me to leave my girls."

"She'll be faithful. Right?" There was a wealth of insecurity in that word.

"I'm sure she will. Don't worry so much. It's warming your cool."

Arnold laughed. "Shut up!"

"But if she ever ready for it, tell her what's up."

Arnold scowled before lurching forward. Karou wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "Hey babe."

"Hi!" She squeezed. "Come dance with us!"

"Do you love me?" He was mostly kidding.

She kissed his cheek. "Of course I do! Now get up and let's shake it!"

He smiled and stood. "Let's shake it!"


	33. Chapter33

**_It's really difficult to upload chapters on here so I think when I finish all these stories, I'm going to exclusively write for Wattpad. I've already started putting stories on there and some stories that aren't finished here, are finished over there. I have the same name and I'm working on putting all of my stories on there so look me up. :)_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"I'm glad you're bringing work home so I can still see you." Nic said suddenly.

"I'm glad you want to see me." Mercedes pinched her cheek.

Nic ducked her head with a squeal. "I like playing with Lisa and the twins though."

"Good. Do you like having playdates with Stacie and Stella?"

"Yeah. I'm going to miss them next school year."

"I'm sure Bubbie will move really close and you'll get to see them all the time."

Nic beamed. "I hope so!"

Mercedes pinched her chin. "You're so cute!"

"I'm cute?!" Nic had never had someone say that to her.

"Yes, you're cute!" Mercedes smiled at her.

Nic flushed.

"Come on. This is a tea party and we're not drinking. Pinkies up."

Nic lifted her cup and her pinky with a bright smile. "Yay!"

"Cheers!"

 _ **cell**_

"I'm gon beat you…"

Mally pouted. "No, Mommy."

"Stop breakin stuff!" Marcy went about cleaning up the mess.

"I sorry."

"Like the lamp and the vase?"

He dropped his head.

She sighed before going to him and picking him up. She kissed his chubby cheek. "I still like you."

"You do?" He had tears to his tone.

"Yeah, I do. You're my little man. I like you more than Daddy."

"You do?!" He raised his head, surprised hope in his eyes.

"Yep. Don't tell him. He'll get jealous."

"Jealous." He nodded like he knew what that meant.

She kissed his cheek again. "Give Mommy a kiss and do better."

He pressed a hard kiss to her cheek.

She put him down. "Go play."

He scampered off in high spirits.

She sighed before getting back to cleaning. It wasn't going to clean itself but if it didn't have the power to hurt him, she would have made him clean it himself.

 ** _cell_**

"Artie's mom is making him do drills."

Quinn narrowed her eyes slightly with a light frown. "So?"

"How?" Was Rachel's question.

"She wakes them up in the middle of the night and times them getting to the car and makes them practice labor." Finn answered the easy question.

"So?" Quinn questioned again.

"I feel we're not prepared for the babies."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know. In the movies, people freak out and two seconds later, there's a kid."

"That's not real life. Most labors take forever. There's a reason I've never missed my nieces and nephews being born."

"Okay but I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"You're supposed to help us through it. I'm not due for another week so you can calm down but it really isn't a big deal."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So what _are_ we going to do?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Finn echoed.

"We have our bags packed, right?" Quinn led.

"For what? Where are we going?"

"Our hospital bags, Finn…"

"Oh." He colored.

"Yes, we have our bags." Rachel nodded.

"We have to take them everywhere with us. Every time we leave the house. Our waters can break at any time." Quinn advised. "We go to the best hospital in the area and get checked in then we call our families. Then we wait to dilate."

"That rhymed." Finn grinned.

"Oh, Finn." Both girls sighed.

"It did."

"I know." Quinn's lips turned down before relaxing. "The wait is the hardest part. You have to dilate far enough for the epidural then it's smooth sailing."

"Smooth sailing?" He nodded once, shoring up his courage.

"Okay. And everything will be alright." Quinn cupped his face.

He smiled. "Okay."

 _ **cell**_

Marcy set her teacup aside. "You know I was thinking we have another Fair Day next week."

"Really?" Laura raised a brow. "Why next week?"

"Rou them will be back from their honeymoon."

"That's so inclusive!" Mercedes loved it.

"Why do you ruin everything?"

"I do not!"

"Besides a lot of people would have had their babies."

Mercedes wanted to hug her but didn't want to make her mad. So she put her hand on her leg. "Thank you."

Marcy grunted.

"Do you think our spouses should be here?" Quinn asked.

"For Sister Tea?" Maddie was confused.

"We can call it House Tea. I'm really reluctant to leave Rachel out of things right now. She's helping her fathers at their businesses but she wants to connect with us."

"Us like your family or us like you and Finn?" Marcy inquired.

"Both actually."

Laura nodded. "We can just add another tea meeting to our schedule. The boys have their pub nights; we need our afternoon tea parties."

"Tea parties!" Lisa yelled.

Marcy tickled her. "Yeah, tea parties."

 _ **cell**_

Mercedes grabbed her cellphone off her desk and unlocked it. She was still focused on her article so she wasn't really paying attention until she saw the bold letters saying she was summoned.

A pit settled in her stomach and she gave the text her full attention and read it over. She was being summoned by her nana, Jeanne Fabray to Hempsbrooke Manor in England. She had an hour to get on a plane.

"Lucy?"

Quinn looked up, her eyes big behind her glasses. "What's going on, Merce?"

"I've been summoned."

Quinn blanched. "By who?"

"Nana."

Quinn grimaced.

"I've got to go."

"Well save your work so you can do it in the air. Are you taking Puck, Anna and Nic?"

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"We're due Monday. She might make you stay that long."

"I hope not. I want my baby born in America."

"So she can't get kicked out? Me too. I understand."

Mercedes resigned herself to being in trouble and saved her work. She gathered her things to go and called a cab to go home (Mike drove). She kissed Quinn before leaving and going downstairs.

She waved to security and ended up chatting with them until the car came. She got inside and it took her home. When she got home, she went upstairs where Puck and Anna were supposed to be (Puck didn't work that day).

"Guys?" She pushed open the door.

"Hi, MercyCat!" Anna beamed.

"Hey, Mama." Puck was enthralled with TV.

"Do you want to go to England with me?" Mercedes set her things on the desk before shuffling off to the closet.

"What?!" Both were riveted on her now.

She found luggage and began packing.

They followed her into the closet. "What are you talking about, Mama?"

"I have to go. I've been summoned." She folded clothes in a hurry. "I already got plane tickets."

"Wait! Why have you been summoned?" He didn't understand.

"I don't know. No one ever knows before you get there. If you're going, you need to pack. Hurry. We have less than an hour and I still have to pack Nic."

Puck put his hand over hers. "Can you slow down? What's going on? Are you in trouble?"

"Yes, Noah, I'm in trouble. Are you coming or not?" She looked at him deeply.

"You know we're not gonna let you go anywhere by yourself."

"Thank you. Now pack."

 _ **cell**_

"Nic!" Tom yelled. "Your parents are here!"

Nic grew happy. "Where?!"

"You gotta get out of the pool, Nic! They're here to take you home!"

"Why?" She was having fun.

"Come on! Up and out!"

She did the doggy paddle over to the stairs and climbed out. She went to her towel to dry off.

"They're in a hurry." Tom walked over to her. "Just put on your clothes over your suit and head out. We'll see you next week."

"Okay." Nic slid into her shorts and pulled on her shirt. Both clung to her. She slipped on her flip-flops and grabbed her bag to run out. "Bye! See you next week!"

Nic ran out and saw Mercedes, Puck and Anna waiting for her. "Hi! Why are you so early?"

"Honey, I have to go see my Nana and I wanted you to come with me." Mercedes explained gently.

"Couldn't we go after swim practice?"

"It would take too long. We have a flight to catch."

"We're going on a plane? Where does your nana live?"

"In England. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah. Europe."

"Come on. We're going to be late." Mercedes took her hand and led them out.

"Why are you visiting your nana now?"

"Um… I was summoned."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm in trouble."

"No!" Nic grew frightened.

"It'll be okay." Mercedes vowed.

"But I don't want you hurt."

"I'm pregnant. She won't hurt me."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now cheer up. I got you some stuff so you won't be bored on the plane."


	34. UPDATE

I'm sorry to inform readers of this story that I will not be uploading any more of it. has been a really good website but it's just too hard to keep uploading stories to. If you want to continue wih this story or others I've written/am writing, head over to Wattpad. I'm in the process of uploading all of my stories onto that website and certain stories are already finished.

See you there!

Nene J. Phillips

Wattpad handle is NeneJPhilly


End file.
